Great Phoenix - One Hope
by HakunoShibou
Summary: Hanya satu yang dapat digambarkan mengenai pasangan ini. Mereka kombinasi yang cocok pada saat pertemuan pertama mereka. Namun, Taihou dan Viltus harus berjuang dalam mempertahankan hubungan mereka selama di Yokosuka hingga di Kure. Ini adalah kisah mereka semenjak mereka mulai berkencan hingga mereka menikah di Kure.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 0**

 **Prologue**

* * *

Taihou berjalan sembari bersiul di pagi yang indah di Kure. Sudah beberapa hari ini suasana hati dari Taihou sangat baik dikarenakan ia tidak mendapat cukup pekerjaan. Dan saat ia sedang berjalan, ia bertemu dengan Aoba yang sedang mencari bahan cerita. Taihou langsung menyapa Aoba,

"Selamat pagi, Aoba."

"Ah... Selamat pagi, Taihou."

"Fufufufufu... Kau semangat sekali pagi ini."

"Tentu saja. Aku harus selalu mencari berita untuk disebarkan di markas ini dengan cepat."

"Sepertinya kau memiliki masalah, ya."

"Ummm... Dapat dikatakan demikian."

Taihou melihat ke arah Aoba yang terlihat cukup gelisah. Taihou langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

"Ada apa ?"

"Itu... Itu karena... Ummm..."

"Apakah ada hubungannya dengan Viltus ?"

"Tidak."

"Jangan-jangan... Shiro..."

"Iya..."

"Apalagi yang kau perbuat kali ini sehingga dirinya marah ?"

"Aku hanya... Ummm... Menulis ini..."

Aoba langsung memberikan koran kemarin. Taihou membaca koran tersebut dikarenakan kemarin ia sama sekali tidak sempat membaca satu pun koran. Setelah membaca koran tersebut, Taihou melihat ke arah Aoba dan berkata,

"Tentu saja dia akan marah."

"Ahahahahaha."

"Tapi, dilihat dari dirimu yang tenang-tenang saja... sepertinya kau sangat yakin tidak akan bertemu dengan Shiro atau Viltus dalam waktu dekat."

"Ahahahahaha... Tentu saja. Karena Shiro sedang pergi keluar, sementara Viltus masih terpendam di dalam pekerjaannya."

"Eh ?"

"Aku sempat bertemu dengan dirinya kemarin malam... Dan..."

"Dia masih bekerja ?"

"Eh... Iya..."

"Viltus..."

"Jangan bilang dia..."

"..."

"Taihou... Suruh dia istirahat sebelum ia kembali pingsan seperti dulu lagi."

"Itu yang ingin kulakukan sekarang."

"Ahahahaha... Semoga berhasil."

"Ya. Sampai jumpa, Aoba."

"Sampai jumpa juga, Taihou. Kalau berhasil kau akan kutraktir makan nanti malam."

"Ahahahahaha... Aku yakin kau akan kehilangan uangmu."

Aoba langsung berlari meninggalkan Taihou. Sementara Taihou hanya menghela nafas saja. Ia langsung berkata,

"Empat hari tanpa tidur mengerjakan dokumennya lagi..."

Taihou menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian mulai berjalan ke arah ruang kerja Viltus.

* * *

Taihou telah tiba di depan ruang dengan tanda pengenal [Viltus Amarov]. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan membuka pintunya. Pada saat ia masuk, ia melihat seorang pria dengan rambut hitam dan sedikit memiliki rambut putih dan mengenakan kacamata sedang membaca dokumennya. Pria itu adalah Viltus Amarov, salah satu Laksamana yang bekerja di markas angkatan laut Kure.

Taihou langsung berjalan ke depan Viltus, dan menopangkan dagunya di meja tempat Viltus bekerja. Pada saat Viltus melihat Taihou, ia langsung sangat terkejut. Dalam sekejap perhatiannya buyar. Ia langsung panik dan kemudian berkata,

"Ah... Ini... Ummm... Aku..."

"Viltus..."

"Ahahahahaha..."

Taihou langsung menghela nafasnya kembali. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Jangan menghela nafas terus, apalagi di pagi yang indah seperti ini."

"Bagaimana aku tidak menghela nafas ? Suamiku selalu mengerjakan semua dokumen tanpa memperhatikan istrinya sendiri..."

"Ah... Ha... Ha..."

"Kau tahu... Aku merasa iri dengan dokumen ini karena mereka jauh lebih diperhatikan oleh dirimu daripada diriku yang merupakan istrimu sendiri."

Viltus langsung memalingkan wajahnya sembari tertawa kecil tanpa dapat membuat balasan atas sindiran dari Taihou. Taihou merupakan kelemahan terbesarnya semenjak mereka berkencan hingga akhirnya menikah di Kure hampir satu tahun yang lalu.

Taihou melihat ke arah Viltus dan berkata,

"Sekarang... Apa yang menjadi alasanmu kembali ?"

"Itu... Aku tidak dapat mengatakannya sekarang."

"Merahasiakan sesuatu untuk istrimu sendiri, ya ?"

"Hehehehehe..."

Taihou langsung berdiri dan membalikkan badannya sembari mengembangkan pipinya karena kesal dengan tingkah laku dari Viltus. Ia tahu, Viltus tidak akan melakukan apapun jika dia seperti ini. Namun, hari itu berbeda. Mendadak Viltus memeluk Taihou dari belakangnya. Viltus berkata,

"Setidaknya... Ini dapat menenangkanmu sedikit, kan ?"

"Ummm..."

"Ini sekaligus untuk mengisi kembali semangatku yang mulai padam akhir-akhir ini."

"Ehehehehehe..."

"Jadi... Apakah yang dapat kulakukan agar istriku ini tidak cemberut seperti itu ?"

"Temani aku... Aku bosan dan kesepian mengerti..."

"Tentu saja."

"Eh ? Tumben..."

"Aku sudah katakan tadi kan... Aku sedang jenuh..."

"Ehehehehehehe... Jika Aoba mendengar ini, dia pasti terkejut."

"Tentu saja."

Taihou dan Viltus langsung tertawa bersama. Mendadak Viltus langsung mencium bagian belakang kepala Taihou lalu ke leher Taihou. Taihou sedikit terkejut dengan hal tersebut. Taihou kemudian berkata,

"Mengapa hanya bagian situ saja ?"

"Kau tidak ingin menunjukkan wajahmu ke wajahku..."

"Uuuuuu"

Taihou langsung melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Viltus dan langsung berbalik arah. Viltus sontak langsung memeluknya kembali dan mencium bibir dari Taihou. Mereka melakukannya selama beberapa menit sebelum terganggu oleh satu suara.

"Heiii... Viltus, ini ada dokumen dari Sirene yang..."

Pintu terbuka, dan di sana berdiri Haruto, teman baik dari Viltus, yang membawa sebuah dokumen. Melihat Taihou dan Viltus yang sedang berpelukan dan berwajah merah. Haruto langsung tersenyum sebentar dan langsung membalikkan badan sembari menutup pintu. Sebelum pintu tertutup, Haruto berkata,

"Maaf, aku menganggu kalian berdua... Ahahahahahaha"

Taihou dan Viltus langsung memalingkan wajah mereka. Mendadak Taihou berkata,

"Tapi... Bukankah ini normal untuk sepasang suami istri... kan ?"

"Iya..."

Viltus langsung tersenyum dan dibalas senyum dari Taihou.

* * *

Setelah beberapa saat, Taihou menyiapkan minuman teh untuk Viltus yang sedang menunggu. Taihou lalu berkata,

"Ini hanya perasaanku saja... Atau dokumen yang kaukerjakan jauh lebih banyak ya ?"

"Ah... Ini..."

"Hmmm ?"

"Dokumen yang seharusnya dikerjakan oleh Shiro-nee... Namun, karena dia sedang keluar aku mengerjakan semuanya."

"Kau menerimanya begitu saja ?!"

"Iya."

Taihou langsung menepuk dahinya dan kemudian berkata,

"Mengapa aku dapat jatuh cinta dengan pria seidiot dirimu..."

"Ahahahahahahaha... Mungkin karena aku..."

"Ssssstttttt..."

Viltus langsung tersenyum karena Taihou sudah tahu jawaban yang akan diberikan olehnya. Tidak berapa lama, teh dihidangkan di depan Viltus. Viltus melihat ke luar jendela dan tersenyum. Ia langsung berkata,

"Suasana ini sangat menyenangkan... Benar ?"

"Iya..."

Terdapat jeda sebentar karena keduanya sedang menikmati teh yang telah dihidangkan. Setelah itu, Viltus langsung tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Entah mengapa saat membandingkan dirimu yang sekarang dengan yang dulu... Rasanya jauh sekali..."

"Eh ?"

"Ehehehehehehe..."

"Kenapa mendadak berkata seperti itu ?"

"Aku rasanya... Ingin membicarakan kembali... Saat-saat kita masih belum mengerti rasa cinta hingga menjadi seperti ini..."

"Ahahahahaha... Bukankah kau memiliki pekerjaan ?"

"Mumpung tidak ada Shiro-nee... Jadi aku dapat istirahat... Lagipula kau tadi merasa iri kan ?"

"Iya sih... Ehehehehehe."

"Jadi... ayo kita mengingat kembali saat itu. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang kau pikirkan."

"Pasti akan sangat memalukan."

"Namun akan menyenangkan sekali saat kita membicarakannya. Bagaimana ?"

Taihou berpikir sebentar lalu melihat ke arah Viltus. Taihou akhirnya tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Boleh saja."

* * *

HakunoKazuki di sini...

New Story... End... Tidak ada komentar lain

Tidak ada yang dapat dikatakan saat ini... Three Sister sedang tidak ada ide... Jadi sedikit tertunda, dan seri ini akan saya post per dua minggu... Jadi harap maklumi ya.

Tidak banyak yang dapat saya ucapkan, selain silakan menunggu dan menikmati seri ini.

Bye


	2. New Start

**Chapter 1**

 **New Start**

* * *

Sudah dua bulan berlalu semenjak pertempuran besar yang merengut nyawa Okazaki Kimura. Semua Gadis Kapal sudah menjalankan beberapa misi kecil kembali, termasuk mereka yang menggantikan yang telah tenggelam.

Viltus Amarov, salah satu laksamana yang terlibat di perang tersebut, duduk di salah satu meja kantinnya dan terlihat menghela nafas. Selama beberapa minggu ini, ia sama sekali tidak kembali ke Markas Angkatan Laut Yokosuka dikarenakan misi pengintaian yang memakan cukup banyak waktunya. Dan pada saat ia kembali, kondisi di markas tidak dapat dikatakan kondusif. Semua itu dikarenakan,

"Mengapa kami Laksamana mendapatkan tugas seberat ini ?!"

"Kami seharusnya hanya di markas saja tanpa perlu maju ke depan ! Apakah kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi pada Laksamana Okazaki ?"

"Kami..."

Semua keluhan itu terdengar terus setelah perang tersebut. Ia melihat sumber suara tersebut dan langsung mengetahui bahwa Laksamana tersebut terlihat sangat ketakutan. Ia langsung tertawa kecil saja. Ia langsung melanjutkan melahap makanan di depannya.

Setelah ia selesai makan, ia sedikit melamun. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya dan kemudian berkata pelan,

"Apa... Aku minta Aoba untuk menyiapkan acara, ya..."

"Acara itu lagi ?"

Viltus sangat terkejut mendengar suara tersebut dan melihat ke belakang. Pada saat ia melihat ke belakang, ia melihat teman baiknya, Kouga Haruto, berdiri di sana. Haruto masih membawa nampan makanannya dan kemudian berkata,

"Apakah aku boleh duduk di meja ini ?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak."

"Terima kasih banyak."

Haruto dengan entengnya duduk di sebelah Viltus dan mulai makan. Viltus hanya tersenyum saja. Haruto kemudian berkata,

"Kapan kau kembali dari misimu itu ?"

"Hmmm... Baru kemarin kembali."

"Kemarin ? Aku tidak melihatmu..."

"Kemarin... Jam 11 malam..."

"..."

"Ada apa ?"

"Pantas saja wajahmu seperti panda... Kantung tidurmu terlihat dengan jelas di sini."

"Ahahahahaha..."

Tawa pasrah dilepaskan oleh Viltus kepada Haruto yang memberi komentar. Haruto kemudian melihat ke arah kunci yang dipegang oleh Viltus dan kemudian berkata,

"Kau tadi berkata meminta bantuan Aoba..."

"Sssstttt... Jangan keras-keras..."

"Ahahahahha... Tenang saja. Ada keributan di sana. Dari pihak senior dengan Laksamana baru. Jadi, kau ingin membuat acara seperti yang dibuat oleh Kimura dulu ?"

"Tentu saja."

"..."

"Ada apa dengan wajah tidak percaya itu, huh ?"

"Kau... Kau yang ingin membuat acara seperti itu ?!"

"Mengapa memangnya ? Aku sedang jenuh mengerti..."

Haruto kemudian tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Viltus yang melihat itu langsung berkata,

"Memangnya kenapa, Haruto ?"

"Itu... Hanya saja... Hanya saja... Hmmppph..."

"..."

"Maaf... Maaf... Aku tidak dapat... Menahannya..."

"Aku tahu... Aku tahu... Pada saat awal acara ini, aku yang paling menolaknya..."

"Iya... Tepat sekali."

"Namun, akhir-akhir ini pasti sangat membosankan bagi semuanya..."

"Iya juga sih..."

"Jadi, aku berpikir untuk membuat acara itu dalam waktu dekat."

"Apakah kau memiliki waktu untuk itu ?"

"Aku akan meluangkan waktuku. Lagipula kita tidak memiliki cukup banyak pekerjaan akhir-akhir ini."

Haruto melihat ke arah Viltus dan menunjukkan wajah yang tidak percaya. Haruto langsung berkata,

"Kau yakin ?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku punya firasat kita akan dapat melakukan ini minggu depan."

"Ahhh..."

Viltus langsung tertawa kecil mendengar komentar dari Haruto. Haruto hanya menghela nafas saja. Akhirnya, Viltus berkata,

"Tenang saja, acara itu akan terwujud. Pasti."

"Iya... Iya..."

"Apakah kau akan ikut acara itu ?"

"Hmmmm... Tentu saja. Tidak ada gunanya kau menanyakan itu."

Viltus tertawa mendengar jawaban penuh percaya diri dari Haruto. Pembicaraan mereka terhenti karena panggilan tugas sudah menanti mereka. Viltus menaruh kembali kunci tersebut ke sakunya dan berjalan kembali ke kantornya.

* * *

Satu minggu berlalu, dan malam itu terlihat sosok dua orang yang sangat familiar dengan jalur di tempat itu. Mereka adalah Viltus dan Haruto yang berjalan kembali ke asrama Gadis Kapal. Haruto langsung berkata,

"Lihat... Kita baru pergi satu minggu kemudian..."

"Aku tahu... Ayah memberikanku tugas yang cukup berat, dan sangat sulit untuk menghubungi Aoba mengerti..."

"Aku dengar kau sempat satu misi dengan unit Aoba."

"Untungnya demikian..."

"..."

"Yang penting aku menepati janjiku, benar ?"

"Iya, sih."

Pada saat mereka berjalan, mereka melihat dua orang penjaga yang selama ini dibuat pingsan oleh Viltus. Pada saat mereka bergerak, mereka berdua ketahuan. Pada saat Viltus akan beraksi, salah satu dari penjaga itu berkata,

"Tunggu... Kau lagi..."

"..."

"Kalian ingin ke asrama itu, benar ?"

"..."

"Jika iya, silakan saja pergi... Sudah cukup lama kami dapat sadar seperti ini... Tidak dibuat pingsan salah satu dari kalian..."

"Eh..."

"Kami tidak akan melaporkan ini, tenang saja. Namun, di kemudian hari jika kami temukan kalian... Kalian dalam masalah besar."

"Tapi, aku yakin kalian tidak akan mengetahuinya... Ahahahahahaha."

Viltus dan kedua penjaga itu tertawa bersama, yang dilihat dengan wajah bingung dari Haruto. Setelah itu, Haruto dan Viltus kembali berjalan ke arah asrama Gadis Kapal.

Mereka berdua masuk, dan pergi ke ruangan umumnya. Namun, ada satu hal yang sangat aneh. Tidak ada suara apapun di dalam ruangan tersebut. Viltus dan Haruto melihat satu sama lain, dan kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Mereka tidak menemukan siapapun kecuali Aoba. Aoba melihat ke arah mereka berdua dan kemudian berkata,

"Selamat datang, Viltus, Haruto."

Haruto kemudian berkata,

"Hanya dirimu sendiri saja yang datang ?"

"Dapat dikatakan demikian."

"Mengapa."

"Aoba... rasa... semuanya sangat terkejut akan satu hal."

"Akan apa ?"

"Diadakannya acara itu kembali... Atas..."

Viltus langsung menyela apa yang dikatakan oleh Aoba,

"Atas prakarsa diriku, ya ?"

"Iya... Ahahahahahaha"

"Dan pasti mereka semua..."

"Mengira itu hanya lelucon saja."

Viltus langsung menghela nafas dan kemudian duduk di satu-satunya meja di ruangan tersebut. Aoba kemudian berkata,

"Namun, setidaknya Houshou-san berkata akan datang walau sedikit terlambat."

"Aku ingat ia dipanggil oleh Ayah."

"Fufufufufufu... Apakah itu..."

"Jika ayah macam-macam, aku langsung lapor kepada Shiro-nee... Aku yakin ia akan mendadak muncul keesokan harinya untuk memarahi ayah."

Haruto dan Aoba sedikit terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus. Viltus hanya tersenyum saja dan kemudian berkata,

"Hmmm... Setidaknya makanan ini akan cukup untuk kita berempat... Apakah kau memiliki alkohol, Aoba ?"

"Alkohol ya..."

"Sake dingin... Lumayan untuk acara seperti ini" gumam Haruto.

Aoba berdiri sebentar dan kemudian mengangkat sebuah botol dengan isi bening. Pada saat melihat itu, mata Viltus berbinar-binar seperti seorang anak kecil yang melihat makanan manis. Sementara itu, Haruto bermaksud menahan Aoba. Namun, Aoba sudah berkata,

"Sayangnya kita tidak memiliki sake saat ini... Adanya minuman ini... Ummm... Vod... Vodka... Aku diberikan oleh Laksamana Yanagi."

"Eh... Ayah ?"

"Dia mengetahui Shiro dan dirimu sering membuat pesta seperti ini, sehingga ia memberikan botol ini."

"Fufufufufufufu... Ayah sangat pengertian sekali mengingat anaknya sudah bekerja keras setiap hari... Apalagi tidak kembali selama beberapa minggu..."

"..."

"Ada apa, Aoba ?"

"Siapa dirimu ? Jawab."

"Huh ? Tentu saja, Viltus Amarov. Salah satu laksamana di markas ini."

Aoba melihat ke arah Haruto yang mengangguk. Aoba kemudian berkata,

"Baiklah..."

Belum sempat Aoba membuka botol tersebut, pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka. Ketiga orang di dalam ruangan tersebut melihat ke arah pintu dan mengharapkan Houshou yang hadir. Ternyata yang muncul adalah seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat pendek. Ia melihat ke arah mereka bertiga dan kemudian berkata,

"Jadi... Suara berisik ini... Karena kalian... Eh ?"

"..."

"Aoba... Jadi, acara yang kau sebutkan itu benar ?"

"Apakah kau sama sekali tidak percaya, Taihou ?"

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin manusia tanpa ekspresi yang jelas dan mudah marah ini yang mengadakan acara tersebut ?"

"Kau mengajak ribut, huh ?"

"Hoh... Jadi, ada perubahan suasana dari pria ini. Luar biasa."

Viltus sudah bermaksud membalas ucapan dari Taihou, namun ditahan oleh Aoba yang berkata,

"Daripada kau berdiri terus... Bagaimana jika kau bergabung ? Benar tidak, Haruto ?"

"Iya. Ayo, duduk saja di sini."

Taihou melihat ke arah mereka berdua dan kemudian duduk di meja yang tersedia. Pada saat itu, suasana menjadi sedikit mencekam. Dan untuk menghilangkan suasana tersebut, Haruto dan Aoba langsung memulai pembicaraan yang cukup ringan. Sedikit demi sedikit Taihou dan Viltus ikut ke dalam pembicaraan tersebut. Mereka berempat berbincang-bincang dan terkadang memakan suguhan di hadapan mereka.

Pada saat Aoba sedang asik berbicara dengan Haruto, Taihou menarik lengan baju dari Viltus dan kemudian berkata,

"Terima kasih banyak..."

"Eh ? Untuk apa ?"

"Mengembalikan senyum dari Aoba."

"Tidak banyak yang kulakukan untuk itu. Semua itu karena Aoba merupakan wanita yang kuat. Lagipula, yang menjaganya itu kalian semua."

"..."

"Jadi, terima kasih banyak."

"Sama-sama..."

Taihou sedikit terkejut dengan senyum dari Viltus. Sesuatu yang baru ia lihat sekarang. Selama ini, setiap kali mereka bertemu selalu bertengkar kecuali pada saat Viltus membantu Aoba saat itu. Taihou sedikit tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Kau dapat tersenyum juga, ya ?"

"Heh ? Kau kira wajahku akan selalu cemberut saja ?"

"Iya."

"Hah... Terserah apa katamu."

Tidak berapa lama, Aoba langsung menawarkan Vodka kepada Viltus dan Taihou. Pada saat itu, Haruto luput akan hal tersebut. Pada saat Haruto mengetahuinya, sudah terlambat. Viltus sudah meminta gelas berikutnya. Haruto langsung menepuk kepalanya dan berkata,

"Ini... Akan sangat berdarah... Sepertinya..."

"Apa yang tadi kau katakan, Haruto ?"

"Tidak... Lanjutkan saja, Aoba... Kau akan melihatnya... Sisi lain dari pria ini."

* * *

Setelah cukup banyak gelas dan botol yang dihabiskan oleh Viltus dan Taihou, Aoba menjadi sedikit khawatir. Wajah Taihou sudah memerah karena alkohol yang ia minum. Sementara, Viltus masih meminta gelas berikutnya. Aoba melihat ke arah Haruto dan menunjuk ke arah Viltus. Haruto hanya menjawab singkat,

"Dia itu... Tidak dapat... Berkata tidak... Jika... Sudah membahas mengenai... Vodka."

"Begitu ya... Apakah dia memiliki sesuatu yang tidak boleh dilihat pada saat meminum Vodka ?"

"Sebentar lagi... Mungkin."

Mendadak Taihou memukul kepala Viltus beberapa kali, dan berkata,

"Hic... Hei... Beri... Aku... Itu..."

"Diam..."

"Huuuh ?"

Viltus melihat ke arah Taihou dan menatap dengan tajam. Sementara, Taihou tersenyum sinis dan kemudian berkata,

"Ada apa... Hic... Kacamata... Hic... Ingin menghadapi diriku... Hic... Si hebat, Taihou ?"

"Hooh... Jadi dirimu mengajak bertengkar ya..."

"Hic... Hoooh... Memangnya kau berani... Hic... Kacamata ?"

Kedua tangan Viltus mendadak sudah di pipi Taihou, dan sembari sedikit sempoyongan ia menarik pipi Taihou dan berkata,

"Tentu saja... Dada rata..."

"Hic... Afa... Kauf filang ?"

"Papan"

Taihou sontak memegang kepala Viltus dan menarik pipinya. Aoba melihat wajah dari mereka berdua dan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Haruto langsung berdiri dan berkata,

"Kalian berdua... Jangan bertengkar seperti itu... Men..."

""DIAM KAU... PEMALAS""

"Eh ?!"

Haruto langsung tertunduk mendengar itu. Ia langsung berkata,

"Aku tahu aku pemalas... Namun..."

"Sudah... Sudah..."

Aoba menepuk pundak dari Haruto. Sementara itu, Viltus dan Taihou sudah saling dorong satu sama lain dalam keadaan mabuk. Tidak berapa lama, pintu terbuka. Melihat orang yang datang, Aoba langsung meminta bantuannya untuk menenangkan Viltus dan Taihou. Orang tersebut menghela nafas dan kemudian berjalan ke arah kedua orang tersebut. Ia langsung berkata dengan lembut,

"Kalian berdua... Jangan bertengkar seperti itu... Akan menganggu..."

""DIAM SAJA, NENEK !""

"Eh ?! Nenek ?"

Pada saat itu, entah bagaimana rasa mabuk dari Taihou dan Viltus menghilang. Mereka berdua merasakan aura yang sangat gelap dari samping mereka. Mereka melirik sebentar dan melihat Houshou yang tersenyum. Viltus dan Taihou memalingkan wajah mereka, dan saling berkata,

"Ahahahahaha... Hari sudah larut... Sebaiknya aku kembali ke asrama..."

"Iya... Aku harus tidur sekarang... Aku ada latihan pagi... Selamat malam, Viltus."

"Iya... Selamat malam, Taihou."

"Jika ada acara ini lagi, undang aku."

"Tentu saja."

Mereka berdua bermaksud pergi, namun ditahan oleh Houshou. Houshou berkata,

"Kalian ingin pergi ke mana ?"

"Ahahahha... Kami..."

"Ikut denganku..."

"..."

"Sekarang."

Viltus dan Taihou bermaksud untuk kabur, namun ditarik oleh Houshou. Setelah itu, Houshou menarik mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan menutup pintunya. Tidak terdengar satu pun suara. Hanya keheningan.

Haruto menganga melihat itu, dan kemudian melihat ke arah Aoba. Aoba tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dan kemudian berkata,

"Sudah lama sekali Aoba tidak melihat kejadian ini."

"Hehehehe... Jadi keputusan orang itu benar ya ?"

"Tentu saja."

Mereka berdua melanjutkan perbincangan mereka. Aoba bahkan bercerita mengenai cincin yang diberikan oleh Kimura kepadanya. Haruto hanya tersenyum saja mendengar hal tersebut. Setengah jam kemudian, ketiga orang tersebut kembali ke ruangan tersebut. Pada saat Aoba dan Haruto melihat Viltus dan Taihou, mereka menyadari sesuatu yang berat terjadi pada mereka.

Viltus duduk bersandar di dinding dengan Taihou duduk di sebelahnya, sementara Houshou bergabung dengan Aoba dan Haruto. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Aku... Tidak akan meminum Vodka lagi..."

"Sama..."

Mereka berdua menghela nafas saja. Tidak berapa lama, Taihou berkata,

"Jika saja tidak meminum Vodka... Aku tidak akan seperti ini..."

"..."

"Ini semua salahmu..."

"Eh ?"

"Ya, karena kau menawarkan minuman itu."

"Tapi, kau menerimanya begitu saja. Lagipula kau yang memukul kepalaku lebih dahulu."

"Tetap saja..."

Taihou dan Viltus mulai bertengkar kembali. Namun, pertengkaran itu selesai lebih cepat karena merasakan tatapan tajam dari Houshou. Mereka berdua diam. Houshou kemudian membuat tanda untuk duduk di dekat dirinya. Taihou dan Viltus mengikuti apa yang diminta oleh Houshou dan duduk di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Yang ada di dalam pikiran Haruto dan Aoba sama,

'Lucunya... Seperti kakak adik yang dimarahi ibunya.'

Setelah itu, mereka melanjutkan acara mereka tanpa ada masalah. Pada saat tengah malam, Haruto dan Viltus pamit untuk kembali ke asrama mereka untuk tidur. Setelah kedua Laksamana itu kembali ke asrama, Houshou berkata,

"Fufufufufufu... Aku masih tidak percaya anak itu yang meminta acara ini."

"Begitu pula dengan diriku."

"Mungkin... Jika kita bertiga memberitahu yang lain, akan lebih menarik lagi... benar ?"

"Sepertinya..."

"Terutama jika kalian berdua tidak bertengkar terus..."

"Ahahahahaha..."

Aoba hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi dari Taihou yang hanya tertawa saja mendengar ceramah dari Houshou. Setelah itu, mereka semua kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Namun, sebelum pergi Houshou sempat berpesan,

"Dalam waktu satu bulan, jumlah Laksamana akan dikurangi dan Gadis Kapal akan dimasukkan ke unit Laksamana yang tersisa. Ya, ini semua karena banyak Laksamana Baru dan Lama yang mangkir dari pekerjaan mereka."

"Apakah mereka berdua..."

"Tenang saja. Viltus dan Haruto aman. Fufufufufufu. Sudah tidur saja dahulu. Kalian ada latihan pagi, bukan ?"

* * *

Satu bulan berlalu. Viltus duduk dengan tenang di dalam kantornya. Ia membaca dokumen dengan teliti tanpa ada yang menganggunya. Hampir lebih tepatnya. Mendadak pintu terbuka dan di sana berdiri dua Gadis Kapal yang berada di bawah kepemimpinannya, Shigure dan Yuudachi.

Mereka berdua terkejut melihat Viltus yang masih tenang-tenang saja. Viltus terlihat bingung dengan reaksi dari Shigure dan Yuudachi, kemudian berkata,

"Ada apa dengan wajah itu ? Apa ada yang salah ?"

"Ummm... Laksamana..."

"Iya ?"

"Mengapa kau terlihat tenang-tenang saja ? Tidak merapikan bajumu ? Dan bau ini..."

"Untuk apa ? Lagipula hari ini bukan..."

"Bukankah... Hari ini akan datang Gadis Kapal baru di divisi kita ya ?"

Mendengar itu, Viltus langsung melihat ke arah Shigure dan Yuudachi. Ia melihat ke arah kalender dan kemudian berkata,

"Tunggu... Itu... Hari ini ?"

"Iya. Apa kau lupa ?"

"Ah... Shigure... Yuudachi... Jaga ruangan ini terlebih dahulu... Aku... harus kembali sebentar..."

"Laksamana... Jangan bilang kau belum..."

"Iya... Sudah tiga hari belum selesai... Aku akan kembali dengan cepat, tenang saja."

Shigure langsung menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku dari Viltus, sementara Yuudachi hanya tertawa saja. Setelah Viltus keluar, Yuudachi kemudian berkata,

"Ahahahahahaha... Laksamana kita ini, poi~"

"Iya..."

"Ada apa, Shigure ?"

"Kau tahu... Jika seperti ini terus... Aku khawatir dirinya akan jatuh sakit karena kebanyakan bekerja."

"Poi ?"

"Ahahahahaha... Aneh jika aku..."

"Shigure... Kau seperti seorang ibu saja... Daripada kau berpikir mengenai itu... Kita memiliki teman baru... TEMAN BARU... Yey poi"

"Kau benar. Aku penasaran seperti apa teman baru kita di divisi ini."

* * *

Selama Viltus merapikan (*mandi), semua Gadis Kapal yang berada di divisi Viltus sudah berkumpul di ruangan. Dan karena sesuatu, semua nama Laksamana yang menjadi penanda ruang kerja tersebut dihilangkan dan diganti menjadi nomor saja.

Viltus baru menyadarinya pada saat ia berlari kembali ke gedung administrasi. Ia bergumam,

"Jadi... Ini suara berisik selama dua hari terakhir ini... Pasti... Kerjaan ayah..."

Viltus terus berlari dan berharap semua Gadis Kapal di divisinya yang baru belum tiba. Namun, harapan tersebut sirna. Pada saat ia tiba di depan pintu, ia melihat ayahnya sudah di dalam ruangan dan berbincang-bincang dengan semua Gadis Kapal di ruangan tersebut.

Pada saat melihat Viltus yang tiba di ruangan, Yanagi Tadahisa langsung tersenyum dan memberi hormat kepada Viltus. Viltus langsung memberi hormat dan berkata,

"Selamat siang, Laksamana Yanagi."

"Selamat siang, Laksamana Amarov. Mengapa kau datang terlambat ? Tidak seperti biasanya."

"Mengenai itu... Saya..."

"Ahahahahaha... Aku tahu... Aku tahu... Shigure menceritakannya kepada diriku."

"..."

"Sudahlah... Aku tidak akan menganggu acara perkenalan dengan divisi barumu. Mungkin sebagian sudah kenal baik dengan dirimu, dan sebagian lagi belum terlalu kenal."

"Baik."

"Namun, satu hal... Jangan terlalu banyak bertengkar, ya ? Walaupun Aku tahu bertengkar akan membuat hidupmu berwarna."

"Apa maksud anda ?"

"Masuk saja ke dalam. Kau akan mengerti. Sampai pemberitahuan berikutnya, silakan berbincang-bincang dengan mereka."

Laksamana Yanagi langsung berjalan meninggalkan ruang kerja Viltus, dan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang lain. Viltus memperhatikan gerak-gerik dari ayahnya. Namun, ia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Setelah itu, ia masuk ke dalam dan melihat semua Gadis Kapal sedang berbincang-bincang satu sama lain.

Ia bergumam,

"Shigure... Yuudachi... Kinu... Yura... Eh..."

Pada saat ia melihat rambut ungu yang ia kenal, ia cukup senang setidaknya ada Gadis Kapal yang ia kenal. Viltus langsung melanjutkan tanpa menganggu mereka,

"Aoba... Yayoi... Uzuki..."

Kemudian ia melihat Ryuujou dan Zuihou. Viltus bergumam,

"Ah... Aku mendapat unit Kapal Induk... Tunggu sebentar... Kapal Induk ?"

Dan pada saat ia melihat ke tengah-tengah Ryuujou dan Zuihou, Viltus langsung menyadari seseorang dan menunjuk ke arah Gadis Kapal tersebut. Sementara, Gadis Kapal tersebut menunjuk balik ke arah Viltus. Gadis Kapal tersebut adalah Taihou. Viltus sontak berkata,

"Kau !"

"Tunggu... Laksamana yang memimpin divisi adalah... Kau ?! Laksamana yang tidak berkompeten ?!"

"..."

Viltus langsung menyandarkan kepalanya ke tembok dan kemudian berkata,

"Apa maksudmu membuat hidupku berwarna, Ayah ? Ini mah... membuat hidupku menjadi abu-abu..."

Semua Gadis Kapal yang menyadari kedatangan Viltus langsung melihat ke arah Viltus dan melihat aura hitam dari Viltus. Taihou langsung berkata,

"Apa maksudmu menjadi Abu-Abu, huh ?"

"Pagiku yang indah... Langsung hancur... Hanya melihat wajahmu..."

"Apa maksudmu, huh ?"

"Diam kau... Dada Papan."

Viltus dan Taihou saling menatap tajam, dan seperti akan saling menerkam. Semua Gadis Kapal di ruangan tersebut mulai menjauh satu sama lain, karena takut. Aoba berusaha menahan mereka berdua, namun aura dari mereka berdua jauh lebih kuat.

Mendadak pintu terbuka dan di sana berdiri Houshou. Ia melihat ke arah Viltus dan Taihou, dan langsung menarik mereka berdua. Ia langsung berkata,

"Kalian... Ikut aku..."

""EH ?! APA SALAH KAMI ?""

"Sudah ikut saja..."

Houshou langsung menarik mereka berdua yang terlihat ingin kabur. Setelah itu, hanya terdengar suara ketakutan dari mereka saja. Suatu hal yang akan sangat sering didengar oleh divisi tersebut ke depannya. Sungguh awal yang baik untuk divisi ini.

* * *

HakunoKazuki di sini...

Yep... Chapter pertama selesai...

Ummm... Agak susah bwt ending perkenalan divisi baru... Jadi... Ya... Ummm... Well  
*Ada apa ?  
HK : Nothing

Sudahlah... Cerita ini akan memiliki chapter yang cukup banyak karena sudah ada idenya...

Dan saya berjanji tidak akan membuat ending seperti Deep Abyss... Tidak akan !

Cerita ini hanya akan kisah sehari-hari Viltus dan Taihou di Yokosuka saja.

Jadi... Saya hanya dapat mengatakan... Selamat menikmati seri ini

Sayonara


	3. Bow Competition

**Chapter 2**

 **Bow Competition**

* * *

Pagi yang indah turun di markas Angkatan Laut Yokosuka. Burung-burung laut terbang ke sana kemari diiringi dengan ombak laut yang sangat tenang. Para penjaga mulai berganti shift dengan tenang. Beberapa Gadis Kapal bersiap-siap untuk latihan pagi. Begitu pula pekerja di Gedung Administrasi. Mereka menyiapkan beberapa dokumen yang akan dikirimkan ke Laksamana tertentu, dan juga memberikan misi yang sudah disetujui sehari sebelumnya. Sungguh suatu pagi yang indah untuk memulai aktifitas dengan tenang.

Namun, kehingan di gedung administrasi pecah dengan suara teriakan beberapa Gadis diikuti dengan suara pukulan bertubi-tubi yang sangat keras. Suara tersebut terdengar hingga keluar gedung. Para penjaga, Gadis Kapal, dan pekerja di Gedung Administrasi melihat ke salah satu sisi dari Gedung Administrasi dan langsung menghela nafas. Pekerjaan sudah mulai, diiringi dengan suara tersebut.

Di lokasi kejadian asal suara tersebut, atau lebih tepatnya Ruang Kerja Viltus Amarov. Di dalam ruangan tersebut terlihat dengan jelas Uzuki dan Yayoi yang saling berpelukan karena ketakutan akan sesuatu. Di depan mereka Taihou, Aoba, Kinu dan Yura yang bernafas terengah-engah sembari memegang apapun yang bisa digunakan oleh mereka. Aoba dan Kinu menggunakan tangan kosong, Yura dengan nampan minuman, dan Taihou dengan buku yang sangat tebal milik Viltus. Dan di depan mereka, seseorang entah dia pingsan atau masih tertidur dengan wajah di atas meja, namun lebih dicurigai sebagai pingsan karena terdapat beberapa luka lebam di wajahnya. Dia adalah Viltus Amarov, Laksamana yang memimpin divisi Gadis Kapal tersebut. Sungguh suatu pagi yang indah untuk Viltus, benar ?

Aoba menarik nafas panjang, dan kemudian berkata,

"Ummm... Laksamana..."

"..."

"Apakah kau masih hidup ?"

"Aku sudah mati..."

"Oh... Baiklah..."

"..."

"Semua ayo kita buang mayat ini... Jangan sampai ada yang melihat kita membunuh Laksamana kita"

Semua Gadis Kapal mengangguk, sementara Viltus langsung duduk tegak. Sekarang luka lebam tersebut dapat terlihat dengan jelas di wajahnya. Selain itu, kacamatanya retak karena pukulan sebelumnya. Ia langsung berkata,

"Tunggu dulu... Aku masih hidup..."

"Sangat disayangkan... Kita hanya sampai di sini saja..." Ujar Aoba dengan sedikit berkaca-kaca

"Hei... Hei... Aoba... Aku masih hidup..."

"Sungguh minggu-minggu yang indah." Ujar Taihou.

"Hei... Hei ! Apakah kalian mendengarku ?"

Taihou dan Aoba melihat ke arah Viltus. Aoba menjulurkan lidahnya, sementara Taihou terlihat cukup kesal. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Apa-apaan wajah itu, huh ?"

"Tch..."

"Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas."

"Sepertinya aku kurang keras memukul kepalamu, ya..."

"Hei... Hei... Tunggu... Tunggu... Apa salahku hingga mendapat pukulan sekeras ini ?"

Aoba dan Taihou melihat satu sama lain, dan kemudian menunjuk ke arah Uzuki dan Yayoi yang ketakutan. Viltus masih bingung dengan kejadian apa yang terjadi di ruangan tersebut. Viltus langsung menghela nafas, dan kemudian berkata,

"Daripada... Sekarang pukul berapa ?"

"Eh ?"

"Aku tanya sekarang pukul berapa ?"

"Sudah pukul 6."

"Pukul 6, ya..."

"Memangnya kenapa..."

Belum sempat Yura menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Shigure muncul dari depan pintu dan berkata,

"Laksamana... Jangan bilang kau..."

"Ah... Sial..."

"Apa ?"

"Tidak... Tidak..."

"Laksamana..."

"..."

"Aku kecewa dengan dirimu."

"Aku tahu... Aku tahu..."

"Tidak ada alasan apapun mengenai dokumen ini belum selesai atau itu belum dikerjakan, kau harus istirahat !"

"Tidak bisa... Sekarang sedang..."

"Aku akan pergi bertemu dengan Laksamana Yanagi agar dia menurunkan perintah untuk membuatmu istirahat."

"Tidak... Jangan..."

Shigure langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Viltus langsung bersandar di tembok dan kemudian berkata,

"Ahahahahaha..."

"Laksamana ?"

"Sungguh pagi yang indah... Sangat indah... Ahahahahaha"

Semua Gadis Kapal di ruangan tersebut langsung menepuk pundak Viltus secara bersamaan diiringi dengan suara tangis dari Viltus.

* * *

Dikarenakan Viltus sudah mengerjakan dokumen setara satu bulan, Viltus diberikan waktu selama dua minggu untuk tidak bekerja. Bila yang lain senang dengan hal tersebut, Viltus sama sekali tidak.

Viltus duduk di salah satu pojok ruang kerjanya setelah surat tersebut turun ke kantornya. Semua Gadis Kapalnya langsung melihat ke arah Viltus dengan wajah bingung. Pada awalnya mereka semua membiarkan Viltus, namun sedikit demi sedikit mulai kesal. Akhirnya, Shigure yang mulai berbicara,

"Laksamana..."

"..."

"Laksamana..."

"Apa ?"

"Apakah kau tidak memiliki kegiatan lain selain bekerja ? Hobi mungkin."

"Hobi..."

"Hobimu apa ?"

"Bekerja."

Semua mulut Gadis Kapal terbuka lebar karena hal tersebut. Aoba kemudian bertanya kepada Viltus,

"Apakah ada kegiatan lain ?"

"Tidak"

"..."

"Tidak ada..."

Viltus kembali meringkuk di salah satu sudut ruangannya. Semua Gadis Kapal sontak menghela nafas di waktu bersamaan. Dikarenakan Laksamana mereka libur, mereka semua pun tidak mendapatkan satu pun misi. Mereka semua berkumpul dan kemudian berkata dimulai dari Taihou,

"Daripada kita di sini menjadi gila... Bagaimana kalau kita keluar..."

"Bagaimana dengan Laksamana, pyon"

"Aku belum selesai..."

Taihou melihat ke semuanya dan kemudian berkata,

"Kita minta bantuan Houshou untuk masalah ini. Karena ia cukup dekat dengan ayah Viltus, siapa tahu kita dapat jawaban untuk menghadapi pria ini."

Semuanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Viltus yang berbicara sendiri.

* * *

Pada saat mereka menceritakan hal tersebut kepada Houshou, Houshou langsung menghela nafas dan kemudian berkata,

"Kalian ini..."

"Maafkan kami... Kami butuh bantuanmu..."

"Aku akan membantu kalian, tenang saja. Namun..."

Houshou melihat ke arah Shigure dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku tahu kau sangat khawatir dengan dirinya, namun dia itu memang seperti itu. Shiro-san dan Tadahisa-san memberitahuku seperti itu."

"Maaf..."

"Tidak apa-apa... Aku akan mencoba berbicara dengan Laksamana Yanagi mengenai hal ini."

"Terima kasih banyak."

Houshou langsung pergi dikarenakan ia akan menghadiri rapat dengan Laksamana Ichijo dan Laksamana Yanagi. Setelah Houshou pergi cukup jauh, mereka semua mencari tempat duduk untuk berbincang-bincang. Yang memulainya adalah Aoba,

"Shigure... Shigure..."

"Ada apa, Aoba ?"

"Apakah Laksa... Ummm... Sudahlah... Apakah Viltus-san selalu seperti itu ?"

"Hmmm... Dia baru lembur sehari benar ? Atau selama aku tidak datang dia masih bekerja di ruangannya ?"

"Kalau tidak salah... Dua hari yang lalu..."

"Itu bukan masalah... Rekor dia satu minggu tidak keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Semua makanan dan minuman dikirim ke ruang kerjanya."

Semuanya langsung terkejut mendengar itu. Taihou kemudian berkata,

"Orang idiot itu ?"

"Iya."

"Apakah dia... Ah... Aku lupa... Orang idiot tidak dapat sakit."

"Ahahahahaha... Kau benar."

Semuanya langsung tertawa mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Taihou. Setelah selesai tertawa, Yuudachi mendadak bertanya,

"Sebenarnya... Apa yang terjadi pada Laksamana Amarov tadi pagi, poi ? Aku melihat lebam di wajahnya."

Ryuujou, Zuihou dan Shigure mengangguk dan mulai membicarakan mengenai lebam tersebut. Sementara, keempat tersangka yang memukul Viltus hanya diam saja. Uzuki mendadak berbicara,

"Itu semua karena ibu memukul Laksamana Amarov tadi pagi. Benar tidak, Yayoi ?"

"Iya. Ibu memukul Laksamana Amarov."

Shigure dan Yuudachi melihat ke arah Aoba dan secara bersamaan berkata,

""AOBA ?!""

Aoba langsung menunjuk ke arah Yura, Kinu dan Taihou sembari berkata,

"Mereka juga ikut memukul Viltus."

Shigure langsung menghela nafas. Ia kemudian menatap tajam ke arah mereka berempat. Layaknya seorang ibu yang marah karena anaknya disakiti oleh orang lain. Shigure langsung berkata dengan pelan,

"Salah satu dari kalian harus menjawab ini dengan cepat... Siapa yang akan menjawab ? Aku beri kalian waktu satu menit."

Entah bagaimana pikiran Yura, Kinu dan Aoba menjadi satu dan menunjuk ke arah Taihou. Taihou langsung terkejut melihat hal tersebut. Belum sempat ia merespon, Shigure sudah berkata,

"Baiklah Taihou... Kau yang akan menjadi lawan bicaraku..."

"Tu... Tunggu... Aku... Belum..."

"Jadi, ceritakan semuanya dengan jelas kepadaku... Taihou."

Senyum Shigure sangat menakutkan dan membuat Taihou tidak berani memandang wajah tersebut. Semua Gadis Kapal lain yang baru melihat sisi lain dari Shigure langsung terkejut, sementara Yuudachi hanya tertawa saja. Akhirnya, Taihou menceritakan kejadian pagi itu.

Pagi itu, Taihou, Yura, Kinu, Aoba, Uzuki dan Yayoi bermaksud mengecek kantor untuk digunakan Viltus. Namun, pada saat mereka masuk mereka sangat terkejut melihat seseorang yang terkapar di depan meja dengan dokumen di sekeliling kepalanya. Pada saat Yura dan Kinu mengecek orang tersebut, yang ternyata adalah Viltus, Viltus langsung melihat ke arah kami dengan kantung matanya dan sangat menakutkan. Terutama ruangan tersebut masih gelap dan cahaya matahari yang masuk menambah kelam suasana. Uzuki dan Yayoi langsung menangis, sementara yang lainnya langsung menghajar Viltus habis-habisan.

Setelah mendengar hal tersebut, Shigure melihat ke arah Yuudachi dan kemudian mereka berdua tertawa. Kedelapan Gadis Kapal lainnya terlihat bingung melihat reaksi dari Shigure. Shigure kemudian berkata,

"Aku baru ingat... Ini pertama kalinya kalian melihat dirinya seperti itu, ya ?"

"Iya."

"Kami juga. Bahkan saat itu bersama Shiratsuyu-nee yang membawa rantang makanan. Rantang tersebut dijadikan senjata untuk memukul kepalanya."

"Kepala orang itu sekeras apa sih ?"

"Sangat keras. Aku rasa saking keras kepalanya dia, mungkin semua pukulan fisik ke kepalanya tidak akan terasa."

Semuanya langsung tertawa keras mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Shigure. Setelah itu, Taihou berkata,

"Dapatkan kalian menceritakan lebih lanjut mengenai kebiasaan Laksamana Idiot kita ? Kalian ini adalah Gadis Kapal dari divisi lamanya, benar ?"

"Bisa saja..."

"Namun, jika bisa jangan..."

"Tenang saja. Kami berdua sudah biasa dengan hal tersebut. Tetapi... Jangan dengan dia..."

"Baik."

"Aku akan mulai menceritakannya sekarang."

Shigure dan Yuudachi pun mulai menceritakan semua hal mengenai Viltus yang mereka ketahui.

* * *

Tiga jam berlalu. Mereka bersepuluh sudah kehabisan topik sekitar dua jam lalu. Setelah itu, mereka hanya diam saja sembari menunggu Houshou selesai rapat. Ada dari mereka yang tidur. Ada pula yang melamun.

Pada saat Houshou melihat mereka bersepuluh, Houshou tersenyum dan langsung berkata,

"Dikarenakan Laksamananya tidak memiliki pekerjaan selama mendapat libur, kalian pun jadi bingung dan tidak melakukan apapun ya."

Semuanya langsung melihat ke arah Houshou yang tersenyum. Houshou langsung duduk bersama mereka bersepuluh dan kemudian berkata,

"Maaf ya, memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Ini semua karena Laksamana Ichijo akan pindah ke Kure untuk sementara waktu, membantu Laksamana Yanagi di sana."

"Eh ?!"

"Dan yang akan memimpin di sini adalah Laksamana Yanagi Tadahisa. Maka dari itu, rapat ini memakan waktu yang cukup lama."

Semuanya sangat terkejut. Sementara, Aoba yang mendengar itu langsung bergumam,

'Ini harus kuberitahu kepada pemimpin redaksi secepatnya !'

Houshou melihat ke arah Aoba dan langsung tersenyum. Houshou langsung melanjutkan,

"Daripada itu, Laksamana Ichijo akhirnya sudah cukup lunak dalam hubungan komunikasi antara Laksamana dengan Gadis Kapal. Ia akhirnya menyetujui beberapa kegiatan gabungan antara Gadis Kapal dengan Laksamana."

"Begitukah ?!"

"Itu karena dirimu... Aoba."

"Eh ?"

"Sudahlah. Dan sebagai awal, akan diadakan pertandingan antara Gadis Kapal dengan Laksamana."

Mendengar itu, semuanya langsung menaikkan alis mereka masing-masing. Ryuujou langsung berkata,

"Jika pertandingan seperti itu... Bukankah Gadis Kapal akan menang dengan..."

"Kita menang karena perlengkapan kita, namun jika tanpa perlengkapan kita adalah gadis biasa... Maka dari itu kita sering ada latihan fisik di pagi hari benar ?"

"Iya juga sih."

"Dan mungkin... Salah satu pertandingan ini akan membuat Laksamana Amarov senang."

"Huh ?"

Semuanya langsung melihat ke arah Houshou dengan wajah heran. Houshou hanya tersenyum saja. Ia kemudian berkata akan berjalan ke ruang kerja Viltus untuk memberitahukan masalah ini.

Namun, pada saat mereka tiba di ruang kerja Viltus, mereka Viltus masih meringkuk di sudut yang sama. Pikiran mereka semua sama.

'Tiga jam lebih meringkuk di sana ?!'

Houshou kemudian berjalan ke dekat Viltus dan kemudian berkata,

"Viltus..."

"Ah... Houshou... Ummm... Ada apa ?"

"Aku akan memberitahumu satu hal. Akan diadakan pertandingan antara Laksamana dengan Gadis Kapal."

"Huh ?!"

"Dan, saya mewakili ayahmu, memintamu untuk ikut pertandingan memanah nanti."

Taihou, Ryuujou dan Zuihou sangat terkejut mendengar hal tersebut. Begitu pula dengan Viltus. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Memanah ?! Aku sudah lama tidak..."

"Ayahmu percaya kau masih mampu."

"Uuuuhhhh..."

Houshou tersenyum dan kemudian menepuk kepala Viltus dan berkata,

"Maka dari itu, daripada dirimu tidak melakukan apapun selama libur dua minggu ini..."

"Boleh saja sih..."

"Bagus jika demikian."

"Kapan pertandingannya ?"

Mendengar itu Houshou bermaksud memberitahu Viltus, namun disela oleh Taihou.

"Ahahahahaha... Kau akan menghadapi kami ? Kau kira kau mampu ?"

"..."

"Laksamana Idiot seperti dirimu mustahil..."

"Oh... Tentu saja, aku dapat mengalahkan kalian... Atau bahkan dirimu, pemula dada rata."

"Apa kau bilang ?"

Taihou langsung mendekati Viltus, sementara Viltus langsung berdiri dan berhadapan dengan Taihou. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Bagaimana jika kita bertaruh ?"

"Oh... Menarik sekali."

"Jika aku menang... Kau akan makan makanan dari Shiro-nee... Aku akan memintanya mengirim makanan buatannya."

"Dan jika aku menang... Kau harus mengikuti permintaanku. Bagaimana ?"

"Menarik sekali."

"Bagus jika demikian."

Viltus dan Taihou sama-sama tertawa. Bagi Taihou, kedua hal tersebut sama saja dengan win-win solution bagi dirinya. Kalah atau menang dia yang untung. Dan bagi Viltus, hanya satu hal di mana dirinya tidak ingin kalah semenjak dahulu. Itu dalam masalah memanah.

Semua Gadis Kapal hanya melihat satu sama lain saja melihat hal tersebut, namun setidaknya mereka cukup senang Laksamana mereka tidak cemberut sama sekali. Namun, terlihat sangat percaya diri dan penuh gairah.

Setelah pemberitahuan dari Houshou tersebut, Viltus langsung meninggalkan ruang kerjanya dan berkata,

"Sampai jumpa di hari pertandingan... Semoga dewi fortuna di pihakmu, Taihou."

* * *

Dalam rangka dimulainya pertandingan antara Gadis Kapal dengan Laksamana, semua Laksamana dari markas angkatan laut lain dipanggil. Salah satunya adalah Shiro. Ia sampai di Markas Angkatan Laut Yokosuka dan langsung disambut oleh ayahnya dan Houshou. Shiro langsung berkata,

"Lama tidak jumpa, ayah."

"Lama tidak jumpa juga, putriku yang cantik."

"Di mana Viltus ? Aku tidak melihat dirinya."

"Ah... Dia..."

Tadahisa langsung memberikan semua jadwal pertandingan. Salah satunya adalah Kendo yang menjadi keahlian dari Shiro. Dan juga memanah. Melihat pertandingan tersebut, Shiro langsung berkata,

"Dia pasti sedang berlatih, benar ?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Mungkin aku akan..."

"Tidak... Kau tidak akan turun. Kau akan menonton saja. Semua pemimpin Markas Angkatan Laut tidak dapat mengikuti pertandingan ini."

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah. Nikmati saja semua pertandingan ini."

Shiro hanya menghela nafas saja mendengar hal tersebut. Tidak berapa lama, semua Laksamana dan Gadis Kapal sudah berkumpul di lapangan. Laksamana Ichijou memulai pidatonya, dan dengan selesainya pidato tersebut pertandingan dimulai.

Pertandingan atletik hampir semuanya dimenangi oleh Gadis Kapal. Terutama di nomor lari. Shimakaze menjadi ratu di pertandingan tersebut. Semua Laksamana terengah-engah dan tidak dapat mengejar Shimakaze.

Selain itu, pertandingan lain sangat intens. Namun, pada saat jam mendekati pertandingan memanah, semua mulai merasakan aura yang sangat berat. Salah satu Laksamana yang tidak bertanding kemudian berkata kepada Haruto,

"Haruto... Aku dengar Viltus akan tampil mewakili kita di pertandingan memanah, benar ?"

"Iya."

"Aku rasa itu akan sulit. Semua Kapal Induk akan ikut di pertandingan tersebut. Dan mereka sudah berlatih memanah semenjak memulai karir sebagai Gadis Kapal, benar ?"

"Iya sih... Apa dia..."

Mendadak mereka berdua mendapat tepukan dari belakang. Pada saat Haruto melihat ke belakang, ia sangat terkejut. Ia sontak berkata,

"Shiro ?! Sejak kapan kau..."

"Ahahahahaha aku membuatmu kaget ya ?"

"Sudahlah... Sepertinya kau akan menonton pertandingan memanah ya. Aku khawatir Viltus akan..."

"Dia akan menang."

"Eh ?"

"Dia sudah terkenal di dunia memanah mengerti. Dia salah satu atlet yang luar biasa."

"... Namun..."

"Percaya saja pada diriku."

Tidak berapa lama terdengar pengumuman pertandingan memanah akan dimulai. Shiro langsung mengajak Haruto untuk menonton. Dan selama perjalanan ke tempat pertandingan, Shiro mengetahui nasib dari Kimura. Ia langsung menghela nafas, karena ia tahu semua orang bisa menjadi korban di pertempuran tersebut. Akhirnya, mereka tiba di lapangan pertandingan memanah. Mereka duduk di sebelah Tadahisa dan Mo, karena Shiro sudah mendapatkan tempat duduk VIP.

Pertandingan dimulai dengan komentar dari Aoba,

"Selamat datang semuanya di pertandingan memanah pertama di Markas Angkatan Laut Yokosuka. Sebentar lagi semua atlet yang bertanding akan masuk ke lapangan. Di pertandingan ini, mereka yang mengumpulkan poin paling banyak di jarak 250 M, dan 500 M dengan masing-masing 10 anak panah ditambah 1 KM dengan 1 anak panah akan menang."

Aoba kemudian mendapat sebuah kertas yang berisi semua peserta. Ia langsung berkata seiring semua atlet masuk ke dalam lapangan.

"Semua atlet sudah masuk ke dalam ! Dari kubu Gadis Kapal, mereka menurunkan cukup banyak. Ada Akagi, Kaga, Zuihou, Taihou, dan Houshou. Sementara dari pihak Laksamana hanya menurunkan satu orang. Dia adalah Viltus Amarov. Apakah Viltus Amarov memiliki kesempatan untuk menghadapi mereka semua ?"

Semua Gadis Kapal melihat ke arah Viltus dan kemudian berpikir yang sama,

'Ini akan sangat mudah'

Sementara itu, Taihou berjalan ke dekat Viltus dan kemudian berkata,

"Jangan lupa janji itu."

"Tentu saja. Lagipula... Shiro-nee ada di sini."

"Eh ?"

"Sudahlah. Pertandingan akan dimulai."

Yang mendapat giliran pertama adalah semua Gadis Kapal di jarak 250 M. Mereka semua mendapatkan poin yang dapat dikatakan cukup lumayan. Akagi dan Kaga masing-masing mendapatkan nilai 80, Zuihou, Taihou dan Houshou mendapatkan nilai 78.

Pada saat giliran Viltus, Zuihou, Taihou dan Houshou melihat wajah dari Viltus yang lain dari biasanya. Sangat tenang, dan fokus. Tidak seperti wajah cemberut atau wajah seseorang yang selalu mengejar deadline. Viltus mengambil ancang-ancang dan menarik busur panahnya. Setelah itu, ia langsung menarik nafas. Tidak berapa lama, ia melepas tarikannya. Tepat di tengah. Viltus mengulang itu semua hingga kesepuluh anak panahnya sudah tidak. Dan poin yang diraih oleh Viltus adalah 98.

Semua Gadis Kapal, dan penonton sangat terkejut dengan hasil pertama. Shiro dan Tadahisa hanya tersenyum saja. Shiro langsung berkata,

"Sudah kembali rupanya... Monster itu."

"Iya... Pemanah muda cemerlang yang memecahkan beberapa rekor."

Viltus mundur untuk memberi kesempatan kepada Gadis Kapal lawannya untuk maju di jarak berikutnya. Viltus memperhatikan dengan seksama lawannya, terutama Taihou.

Mungkin dikarenakan tekanan yang diberikan oleh Viltus cukup besar, entah mengapa poin yang diraih oleh semua Gadis Kapal menurun. Kaga mendapat poin 70. Akagi mendapat poin 50. Sementara sisanya mendapat poin antara 50 dan 60. Pada saat Viltus maju, ia melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah kesepuluh anak panahnya habis, dan poin dihitung. Viltus mendapatkan poin 99.

Viltus hanya menghela nafas dan berkata,

"Tidak sebaik dulu sayangnya... Tapi, lumayanlah..."

Semua Gadis Kapal tidak dapat berkata apa-apa mengenai penampilan dari Viltus. Terutama Taihou. Dari situ, Taihou menyadari dirinya sudah tidak mungkin menang menghadapi Viltus. Kemudian, Aoba berkata,

"Ok... Sebuah kejutan diberikan oleh Laksamana Amarov. Dua kali berturut-turut menang menghadapi semua ahli memanah Gadis Kapal. Sekarang kita jarak 1 KM. Satu anak panah. Dan bila mengenai target, maka poin dari target tersebut akan mendapat x10. Mari kita lihat pertandingan mereka semua."

Akagi yang memulai duluan. Ia mendapat poin 40. Kaga mendapat poin 40. Taihou mendapat poin 50. Houshou mendapat poin 60. Dan Zuihou mendapat poin 30.

Pada saat Viltus maju, semua Laksamana bersorak-sorai dan memanggil namanya. Viltus tidak mempedulikan sorak sorai tersebut. Ia langsung melihat ke target, dan kemudian menarik nafas panjang. Ia menarik busur panah, dan diam sebentar. Tidak berapa lama, ia melepas anak panahnya. Anak panah tersebut meluncur ke arah target, dan mengenai target di tengah. Viltus mendapat poin 100. Semua Laksamana sontak berteriak bahagia dengan hasil tersebut.

Viltus memenangi pertandingan tersebut. Viltus berjalan ke arah Gadis Kapal lawannya, dan kemudian mengulurkan tangannya sembari tersenyum. Ia berkata,

"Sungguh sebuah pertandingan yang menarik... Sudah lama sekali aku tidak menarik anak panah... Aku sangat senang kalian masih berusaha hingga saat terakhir."

Semuanya melihat ke arah Viltus, dan tersenyum menerima kekalahan mereka. Mereka berjabat tangan satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya, Taihou berjabat tangan dengan Viltus. Viltus tersenyum meledek dan tatapannya berubah. Sementara, Taihou menunjukkan wajah kesal. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Nanti malam... Kita kunjungi tempat Shiro-nee... Kau akan menerima hukumanmu nanti... Fufufufufu..."

"Aku tahu... Memang seburuk apa..."

Belum sempat Viltus menjawab, Viltus sudah ditarik oleh semua Laksamana dan diangkat oleh mereka semua. Mereka melempar Viltus ke udara sebagai tanda salah satu kemenangan mereka menghadapi Gadis Kapal.

Taihou yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum saja. Houshou kemudian menepuk Taihou dan berkata,

"Kau dapat tersenyum juga... Aku senang."

"Aku tahu."

"Daripada itu, kau harus menepati janjimu."

"Aku tahu... Dia tadi berkata yang sama."

"Fufufufufu."

Setelah itu, Taihou dan semua Gadis Kapal kembali ke asrama untuk melakukan pesta kemenangan di berbagai cabang mereka.

* * *

Pagi yang indah turun kembali di markas Angkatan Laut Yokosuka tiga hari setelah pertandingan tersebut. Para penjaga mulai berganti shift dengan tenang. Beberapa Gadis Kapal bersiap-siap untuk latihan pagi. Begitu pula pekerja di Gedung Administrasi. Mereka menyiapkan beberapa dokumen yang akan dikirimkan ke Laksamana tertentu, dan juga memberikan misi yang sudah disetujui sehari sebelumnya. Sungguh suatu pagi yang indah untuk memulai aktifitas dengan tenang.

Selain itu, Shiro dan Mo sudah pergi menuju Kure untuk menunjang kesiapan di markas tersebut. Dan Tadahisa sudah ditunjuk menjadi pemimpin sementara di Yokosuka. Banyak orang yang senang dengan penunjukkan Tadahisa.

Dan pagi itu, Taihou berjalan ke arah ruang kerja Viltus. Tidak berapa lama, ia bertemu dengan Aoba. Aoba yang melihat wajah Taihou langsung berkata,

"Taihou-san ?"

"Ada apa, Aoba ?"

"Kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Tidak... Perutku... Masih sakit..."

"Eh ? Kenapa ? Apa karena makanan..."

"Jika kau sebut masakan Laksamana Yanagi Shiro itu makanan... kau salah... Itu racun... Dan aku yakin itu dapat membunuh Abyssal dengan mudah..."

"Eh ?!"

"Sudahlah..."

"Jadi, kau memakan makanan tersebut ?"

"Iya. Bersama Viltus dan Haruto."

"..."

"Pada saat memakan itu, entah mengapa aku melihat nyawa Viltus dan Haruto yang keluar dari tubuh mereka. Mungkin aku sudah di ambang kematian saat itu."

"Ahahahahahaha."

Aoba tertawa keras mendengar itu. Mereka berjalan bersama dan tiba di depan ruang kerja Viltus. Taihou kemudian berkata,

"Setidaknya, aku yakin dia juga sakit... Tidak mungkin ada orang..."

Pada saat pintu terbuka, mereka melihat satu orang sekarat di dalam ruang kerja. Ia langsung melihat ke arah Taihou dan Aoba.

Setelah itu terdengar suara teriakan yang sangat keras diiringi suara pukulan yang keras. Sungguh, suatu pagi lain yang indah di Yokosuka.

* * *

HAKUNOKAZUKI DI SINI

Fuh... Dua chapter sangat cepat... How in this world...

Sudahlah... Itu semua karena ide yang masuk... Ahahahahahaha

Daripada itu, mungkin daripada melihat hanya Taihou dan Viltus, akan ada sebuah kisah mengenai unit Viltus di masa lalu.

Lalu, untuk pertandingan memanah... Dikarenakan saya sedang malas melakukan research mengenai pertandingan memanah... Alhasil seperti itu. Jadi, jika ada pemanah yang membaca ini... MAAFKAN SAYA

Dan satu hal, ini akan 30% pertempuran dan 70% kehidupan biasa  
*Wait... Di mana gw pernah dengar itu ?  
HK : Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja... Atau mungkin 50/50... Dapat saja. Tidak mau mengambil resiko kebanyakan perang atau kebanyakan kehidupan biasa.

Ya... Cuma sampai di sini saja komentar saja.

Silakan dinikmati seri ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	4. Mechanic

**Chapter 3**

 **Mechanic**

* * *

Viltus memulai harinya dari kamar di asramanya. Tidak seperti biasanya dari dalam ruang kerjanya. Ini semua karena akhir-akhir ini, semua Gadis Kapal di divisinya selalu mengusir dirinya dari ruang kerja setiap waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Mereka mendapat ijin dari Tadahisa, ayahnya selaku pemimpin dari Markas Angkatan Laut Yokosuka, untuk melakukan patroli ke ruang kerja Viltus.

Viltus menyapa semua Laksamana yang ia temui, baik itu seniornya atau satu angkatan dengan dirinya. Dapat dikatakan mayoritas sudah terbiasa dengan Viltus yang muncul dari ruang kerjanya berlari ke asrama, bukan sebaliknya. Dan pada saat itu, ia bertemu dengan Haruto.

"Selamat pagi, Viltus."

"Selamat pagi, Haruto."

"Ahahahahaha... Tumben sekali kau..."

"Aku ditendang oleh mereka... Sehingga aku tidur di asrama."

Haruto hanya tertawa saja mendengar hal tersebut. Viltus langsung memukul kepala Haruto dan kemudian berkata,

"Daripada itu... Apa kau sudah mengumpulkan dokumen milikmu ?"

"Ah..."

"Laksamana Tinggi mencari dokumen tersebut, mengerti..."

"Ummm..."

"Ada apa ?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang mengecek dokumen tersebut terlebih dahulu ?"

Viltus melihat ke arah Haruto dengan wajah sedikit kesal. Haruto langsung berkata,

"Sebagai gantinya..."

"Dua botol Vodka."

"Eh ?!"

"Dua botol Vodka sudah cukup untuk mengganti semua lelahku mengecek dokumen milikmu, Haruto."

"Sebentar..."

Haruto mengecek uang yang ia miliki, dan kemudian berkata dengan berat hati.

"Baiklah... Daripada aku digantung oleh Laksamana Tinggi."

"Baguslah jika demikian."

Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah gedung administrasi. Dan pada saat mereka berjalan ke gedung tersebut, mereka melewati dock. Haruto mendadak berkata,

"Enaknya... Yang menjadi mekanik."

"Huh ? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu ?"

"Soalnya mereka dapat dengan tenang memegang semua Gadis Kapal dengan alasan untuk pengecekan."

"..."

"Kau tahu... Kau dapat menyentuh pinggang... menyentuh dada..."

"Stop di situ... Yang kau maksud itu dari kelas apa ?"

"Semua kelas tentunya."

"MP... Hoi... MP... Ada..."

"Hei... Hei... Aku cuma bercanda."

"Begitu pula dengan diriku."

Haruto melihat ke arah Viltus dengan wajah tidak percaya. Viltus hanya tersenyum kecil saja. Haruto kemudian berkata,

"Kau sedikit berubah semenjak pertandingan itu."

"Tentu saja... Aku dapat membungkan papan rata itu."

"Heeehh..."

"Sudahlah. Kita sebentar lagi akan mulai jam kerja kita. Dan, aku yakin sebentar lagi kita akan mendapatkan misi."

"Benar juga. Kita sudah lama tidak mendapatkan misi."

"Ahahahahaha."

"Tapi, tetap saja..."

"Hmmm ?"

"Aku penasaran dengan para mekanik."

"Kau..."

Haruto berpikir sebentar mengenai sesuatu. Viltus melihat dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi khasnya dan berkata,

"Kau ini... Untuk masalah selain pekerjaan dapat berpikir dengan cepat."

"Tidak juga."

"Lalu, untuk pekerjaan ?"

"Aku berpikir... Kapan akan makan siang... Kapan akan tidur... Bagaimana..."

Viltus langsung memukul kepala Haruto dengan keras dan berkata,

"Bekerja dengan benar !"

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu."

"Haaah..."

Viltus kemudian berjalan lebih dahulu dari Haruto dan tiba di dalam ruang kerja miliknya. Tidak berapa lama, pintu dibuka dan Haruto berdiri di sana. Viltus melihat dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan berkata,

"Ketuk pintu dahulu, baru masuk..."

"Ah, ok..."

"Tunggu, tidak kau lakukan sekarang juga."

"Ahahahahaha."

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sekarang ? Masalah mekanik kembali ?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan ?"

"Bagaimana kalau... Kita berkumpul dengan Gadis Kapal dari divisi kita dan menanyakan itu kepada mereka."

"Apakah itu ide yang..."

"Cemerlang, benar ?"

Viltus langsung melihat sekitar mejanya untuk berpikir benda untuk dilempar ke arah Haruto. Akhirnya, Viltus berkata,

"Baiklah... Baiklah... Daripada aku diganggu oleh dirimu terus... Aku akan ikut. Kapan kita..."

"Makan siang nanti."

"..."

"Semakin cepat semakin baik, benar ?"

"Baik... Baik... Aku akan memberitahu mereka nanti."

"Bagus. Kalalu begitu aku akan pergi dahulu. Aku minta..."

"Tapi... Kerjakan dokumen itu."

"Ugh..."

"Lakukan."

Haruto melihat ke satu sisi dan langsung mengangguk. Viltus hanya tersenyum kecil saja. Setelah itu, Haruto langsung pergi dari ruangan Viltus.

* * *

Pada saat makan siang, Haruto sudah bersama unitnya yang terdiri dari Sendai, Jintsuu, Naka, Kagerou, Shiranui dan Kuroshio. Dan juga Viltus dengan unitnya, Taihou, Zuihou, Ryuujou, Aoba, Uzuki, Yayoi, Shigure, dan Yuudachi. Namun, ada sesuatu yang terlihat mencolok di wajah Viltus. Semua orang di kantin, baik itu Gadis Kapal maupun Laksamana melihat ke arah Viltus dengan wajah heran.

Di wajah Viltus terdapat sebuah tanda tamparan merah yang sangat keras. Viltus terlihat tidak tertarik mengikuti pembicaraan Haruto. Haruto yang melihat itu langsung bertanya kepada Aoba,

"Ada apa gerangan ?"

"Entahlah... Cuma aku dengar dari Shigure... Viltus mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Taihou marah dan ditampar dengan keras oleh Taihou..."

"Seperti biasa, huh ?"

"Iya."

Haruto kemudian menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku, sebagai Laksamana kalian, selama ini bertanya-tanya mengenai satu hal..."

Semua fokus melihat ke arah Haruto, sementara Viltus semakin memalingkan wajahnya saat Haruto mulai menanyakan hal tersebut. Aoba langsung mengetahui kemana arah pembicaraan tersebut dan bermaksud menghentikan Haruto.

Haruto langsung berkata,

"Seperti apa sih... Rasanya kalian disentuh oleh mekanik ?!"

Terdapat keheningan di meja itu. Semua Gadis Kapal dan Laksamana di dalam kantin melihat ke arah Haruto. Viltus sendiri bermaksud untuk kabur dari situasi tersebut. Mendadak, Ryuujou dan Zuihou menepuk pundak Haruto. Sementara Taihou melihat ke arah Viltus dan tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat menakutkan.

Viltus memberi tanda kepada Haruto,

"Sebaiknya... Kita..."

"Sepertinya aku menginjak sesuatu yang..."

"Tentu saja... Maka dari itu aku menolaknya idiot..."

"Jadi..."

"Kabur."

"Pada hitungan ketiga..."

"Satu..."

"Dua..."

"Tiga !"

Haruto langsung melepaskan diri dari genganggam Zuihou dan Ryuujou, sementara Viltus langsung berlari ke arah jendela di dekat meja tersebut dan keluar lewat sana. Aoba langsung berkata,

"Mereka berdua ini..."

Taihou langsung memerintahkan semua dari unitnya dan Haruto untuk mencari Haruto dan Viltus. Sementara, Shigure hanya tertawa saja melihat hal tersebut. Aoba langsung bertanya kepada Shigure,

"Ada apa, Shigure ?"

"Tidak apa-apa... hanya saja... Jarang sekali aku melihat Laksamana Amarov seperti itu."

"... Kau ada benarnya."

"Jika mengingat saat itu... Dan sekarang... Sangat jauh berbeda..."

"..."

"Terima kasih banyak, Aoba... dan mungkin mereka semua."

"Aoba pun harus berterimakasih kepada Viltus atas semua yang telah ia lakukan untuk membantu Aoba."

"Ahahahahaha."

Aoba dan Shigure hanya tertawa saja. Namun, tidak berapa lama Houshou muncul dan melihat semua Gadis Kapal di divisi Viltus dan Haruto yang berkumpul di sana. Ia mendekat ke arah mereka dan kemudian berkata,

"Apa kalian melihat Laksamana kalian ?"

"Huh ? Kami bermaksud menangkap mereka."

"..."

"Ada apa, Houshou ?"

"Kali ini... Apa yang dilakukan oleh Viltus, Taihou ?"

"Dia melakukan pelecehan seksual... Dan ditambah dengan Haruto yang menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak... Kami akan memberi mereka pelajaran."

Houshou melihat ke arah Shigure dan berbisik,

"Apa Viltus sedang di bawah pengaruh alkohol ?"

"Tidak..."

"Aku yakin ini pasti perbuatan dari Haruto."

"Memang."

Houshou hanya tersenyum saja. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Daripada kalian menyiksa kedua Laksamana malang tersebut, bagaimana jika kalian bawa mereka kepada Laksamana Yanagi ?"

"Eh ?"

"Mereka mungkin akan dihukum oleh Laksamana Yanagi."

"Bisa juga... Semua... Mari kita cari mereka... Dan seret mereka ke Laksamana Yanagi !"

Semua Gadis Kapal di divisi Viltus dan Haruto mengangguk mendengar perintah dari Taihou, sementara Houshou hanya tersenyum saja melihat mereka semua keluar dari kantin selain Aoba. Houshou langsung mendekati Aoba dan berkata,

"Kau tidak ikut dengan mereka ?"

"Tidak. Aoba yakin pasti ada hal menarik lainnya selain mengejar dua Laksamana tak berdosa itu."

"Tentu saja, fufufufufu."

"Selain itu, pasti ada alasan tertentu Laskamana Yanagi memanggil mereka berdua. Apakah itu ?"

Houshou berpikir sebentar, dan kemudian membisikkan sesuatu kepada Aoba yang langsung membuat mata Aoba berbinar-binar. Aoba langsung berdiri dan meminta ijin untuk pergi. Houshou melihat kepergian Aoba langsung berpikir singkat,

"Sepertinya... Akan ada sesuatu yang menarik sebentar lagi. Aku diam saja sebentar, deh."

* * *

Sementara itu, di bagian hutan yang memisahkan asrama Gadis Kapal dengan Markas Angkatan Laut Yokosuka. Di salah satu sudut hutan tersebut, duduk dua pria yang menjadi buronan, Viltus dan Haruto. Nafas mereka terengah-engah karena dalam keadaan dikejar.

Viltus langsung berkata,

"Kita... Istirahat... Dulu... Di sini..."

"Aku setuju..."

Viltus menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian melihat ke arah langit. Sementara, Haruto masih melihat ke sana kemari. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Tenang saja... Aku tidak melihat satu pun pesawat milik Taihou."

"Eh ?"

"Di sini aman... Tidak akan dapat dilihat oleh pesawat mereka."

"Apakah mereka sering..."

"Tentu saja."

"Untuk apa ?"

"Mencari dirimu yang menghilang dari ruang kerjamu."

"Ahahahahaha... Pantas kau tahu."

Viltus langsung menghela nafas. Kondisi di tempat itu sangat tenang. Viltus langsung menutup mata. Mendadak Haruto berkata,

"Hei... Viltus"

"Apa ?"

"Bagaimana caranya kau dapat dengan mudah bergerak dengan cepat seperti itu di kantin ? Dan bagaimana caranya kau dapat mendadak muncul di belakangku tadi ? Apa itu yang kaulakukan kepada kedua penjaga malam itu ?"

"Aku hanya mengendap-endap."

"Tapi aku dapat merasakan orang yang melakukan hal tersebut."

Viltus berpikir sebentar, dan kemudian berkata,

"Mungkin hasil dari latihan itu sepertinya..."

"Eh ?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa melakukan hal tersebut karena satu dan beberapa hal. Dan, Shiro-nee dan ayah langsung mengetahui kemampuanku, sehingga memasukkan diriku ke salah satu pelatihan militer saat itu."

"Apa yang kau laku... Jangan bilang... Kau..."

"Apa ?"

"Mengintip wanita mandi ya !"

Viltus memperhatikan sekitar dirinya, berharap setidaknya ada batang atau batu yang dapat digunakan untuk memukul pria di hadapannya. Sayangnya semuanya sangat kecil atau mudah patah.

Haruto langsung berkata,

"Aku cuma bercanda... Aku cuma bercanda... Mana mungkin pria tanpa ekspresi seperti dirimu memiliki wanita di masa lalu."

"..."

"Eh... Tapi, kalau dilihat dari wajahmu sih... harusnya banyak wanita yang mendekati dirimu."

"Ya... Aku tidak dapat menghindari fakta tersebut."

"Hehehehehe..."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membicarakan mengenai wanita... Karena selama kehidupanku ini... 3 wanita yang kukenal baik saat ini tidak ada yang benar sama sekali."

"Kau ada benarnya."

Viltus dan Haruto tertawa bersama mengetahui siapa ketiga wanita yang dimaksud oleh Viltus. Haruto kemudian berkata,

"Lalu... mengapa kau memiliki kemampuan seperti itu ?"

Terdapat keheningan sejenak. Wajah Viltus mendadak menjadi hitam kelam seperti seseorang yang mengingat masa lalu yang menyakitkan. Selain itu, ia juga memegang perutnya sendiri. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Kabur..."

"Kabur ?"

"Dari masakan Shiro-nee..."

"..."

"Mengingatnya saja membuatku mual."

"Sama"

Mereka berdua hening sebentar. Mendadak Viltus melihat ke udara, dan melihat pesawat milik Taihou lewat. Viltus langsung menunduk, begitu pula Haruto. Setelah itu, Viltus berkata,

"Jika kita diam di satu tempat saja... Pasti akan ketahuan."

"Sebaiknya kita bergerak sekarang."

"Namun, kemana ? Ke gedung administrasi ?"

"Tidak... Jika ke sana akan ketahuan dengan jelas."

"Kau pasti memiliki satu ide..."

"Bagaimana jika asrama ? Itu tempat terakhir di markas ini yang akan kau datangi, benar ?"

"Iya sih..."

"Bagaimana ?"

Viltus diam sebentar dan mulai berpikir. Lima menit kemudian, Viltus berkata,

"Baik... Ayo kita mulai bergerak."

Mereka berdua mulai bergerak dengan perlahan hingga sampai di pinggir hutan. Viltus memperhatikan sekitar dan tidak menemukan satu pun orang. Pada saat akan melangkah, ia mendengar suara seseorang yang mendekat. Viltus langsung mendorong Haruto dan menunduk.

Pada saat orang tersebut lewat, baik Viltus dan Haruto terkejut. Orang tersebut adalah seorang wanita dengan rambut blonde yang cukup panjang. Dan ia memiliki warna mata menyerupai Viltus. Haruto langsung berkata,

"Itu... Siapa ? Viltus... Apa..."

"Tidak... Aku tidak mengenalnya... Dan jika kau berkata dia seperti diriku, maaf anda salah... Dia tidak seperti berasal dari negara ibuku."

"Oh... Begitu."

"..."

"Kau yakin ?"

"Seratus persen yakin."

"Kau..."

"Ingin kuhajar dengan piala memanahku nanti ?"

"Ahahahahahaha... Tidak, tidak."

"Sudahlah... Ayo kita mulai berjalan."

"Iya."

Mereka mulai berjalan kembali dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

* * *

Mereka berdua sudah tiba di dalam asrama. Pada saat itu, semua laksamana terlihat bingung karena melihat Viltus yang sudah kembali ke asrama PADA saat jam kerja. Viltus sama sekali tidak menggubris masalah tersebut, karena saat ini nyawanyalah taruhannya. Mereka naik ke lantai dua, dan berhenti di depan kamar Viltus.

Haruto langsung protes,

"Kenapa ke ruanganmu ?"

"Kau sangat sering ke kamarmu sendiri pada saat kerja, tentu saja akan ketahuan. Jika kita ke ruanganku yang jarang kukunjungi, tentu tidak akan ada kecurigaan."

"Kau benar."

Viltus menarik nafas, dan kemudian memasukkan anak kunci ke kenop pintu. Pada saat itu, ia berpikir,

'Tunggu... Apa tadi aku lupa mengunci pintu kamarku ?'

Haruto langsung berkata,

"Viltus... Cepat, aku tidak..."

"Sssssttttt..."

"Eh ?"

Viltus tidak memutar anak kuncinya, dan kemudian membuka pintu. Sangat terkejutlah dia pada saat ia melihat seseorang sudah di dalam kamarnya, duduk di atas kasurnya. Orang tersebut adalah Taihou. Taihou langsung berkata,

"Ditemukan."

Wajah Viltus menjadi pusat melihat hal tersebut, nyawanya seperti menghilang entah kemana. Sementara, Haruto langsung menepuk pundak Viltus dan berkata,

"Kita tertangkap... Sepertinya..."

"Memang..."

Setelah itu, Viltus dan Haruto dibawa masuk ke dalam kamar Viltus oleh semua gadis kapal mereka. Di sana, Taihou memberikan senyum kemenangan. Viltus pada awalnya kesal melihat hal tersebut, namun entah mengapa terdiam sebentar. Taihou kemudian berkata,

"Kita sudah..."

"Tunggu..."

"Ada apa ?"

"Bagaimana dirimu dapat masuk ke dalam kamarku, Taihou ?"

"Kau ini... tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamarmu sendiri."

"Eh ?!"

"Shigure yang memberitahu diriku."

Viltus langsung tertunduk mendengar fakta tersebut, sementara Haruto hanya tertawa kecil saja. Taihou kemudian berkata,

"Baik... Semuanya... Ayo kita bawa mereka ke tempat Laksamana Yanagi."

"Eh ? Tempat ayah ?!"

"Iya."

Haruto sedikit takut mendengar hal tersebut. Sementara, Viltus tersenyum dan berkata,

"Silakan saja."

"Hoooh... Kau pasti memikirkan sesuatu, Laskamana Mesum ?"

"Mesum ? Memangnya apa yang dapat dipikirkan dari dirimu, Dada Rata ?"

"Kau..."

"Hooooh... Malah dirimu yang panas. Sudah, bawa kami ke ruang ayah sekarang."

Taihou langsung menghela nafas saja. Ia sudah belajar satu hal, menghadapi Viltus yang mulai meledek dirinya hanya akan menghabiskan tenaganya saja. Akhirnya, Viltus dan Haruto dibawa ke ruang kerja Tadahisa.

* * *

Di dalam ruang kerja Tadahisa, mereka semua melihat Tadahisa yang mondar-mandir dengan wajah khawatir. Taihou langsung memberitahu mengenai kehadiran Viltus dan Haruto. Melihat mereka berdua, Tadahisa sedikit lega namun masih ada sedikit rasa khawatir.

Taihou langsung berkata,

"Saya ingin memberitahu anda bahwa mereka berdua..."

"Berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Aku sudah tahu dari Houshou."

"Maka dari itu, saya ingin..."

"Ahahahahaha... Mereka sama sekali tidak mengetahui mengenai hal ini. Tentu saja mereka penasaran mengenai hal tersebut di usia seperti mereka."

"Eh ?"

"Sudahlah... Lagipula mungkin ini dapat menjadi hukuman mereka."

Viltus dan Haruto melihat satu sama lain, dan kemudian berkata,

"Sepertinya ada hal penting yang kulewatkan... Apakah itu, ayah ?"

"Kau tahu... Aku sudah berbicara dengan pemimpin dari distrik mekanik, dan memecat cukup banyak mekanik dikarenakan kelakuan mereka yang tidak senonoh kepada beberapa Gadis Kapal. Dan dikarenakan hal tersebut, dibuat sebuah peraturan di mana dua divisi akan dijaga oleh satu mekanik."

"Itu... Sesuatu yang baru bagi diriku."

"Tentu saja. Nah, masalahnya adalah... Divisi kalian belum ada mekanik sama sekali, dan kami sudah mendapat seorang mekanik yang luar biasa seusia kalian yang akan bergabung."

"Aku BARU dengar mengenai hal tersebut... Mengapa dirimu tidak..."

Tadahisa melirik ke atas mejanya dan kemudian berkata,

"Sepertinya ada masalah dengan sistem komunikasi sehingga tidak sampai ke dirimu."

"Begitu... Ya..."

"Ehem... Nah, saat ini aku memanggil kalian sekaligus memperkenalkan mekanik tersebut kepada kalian berdua, namun ia belum datang hingga saat ini. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengan dirinya."

"..."

"Apakah kalian dapat membantuku untuk mencari mekanik tersebut ?"

Viltus melihat ke arah Haruto dan kemudian ke semua Gadis Kapal lain. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Ini hukuman kami ?"

"Iya."

"Baiklah... Aku tidak dapat menolak hal tersebut."

"Bagus... Nama mekanik tersebut adalah Elisa von Manstein. Tolong kalian cari dia."

"Baik."

Mereka semua keluar dari ruang Tadahisa setelah berkata demikian. Di luar, Viltus langsung memberitahu semuanya rencananya,

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai berpencar untuk mencari mekanik ini. Aku harap ini tidak akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Jika sudah tidak menemukan cara, kami akan bertanya kepada setiap Laksamana dan kalian tanyakan kepada Gadis Kapal."

"Siap."

"Mari kita mulai jalankan misi ini."

Semuanya mulai berpencar.

* * *

Mereka mencari selama dua jam, dan tidak menghasilkan satu pun hasil. Viltus akhirnya bertemu dengan Taihou. Viltus bertanya kepada dirinya dan hanya mendapat gelengan kepala. Viltus menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian berkata,

"Sebaiknya kita berjalan ke asrama... Di sana mungkin akan mendapatkan satu informasi penting."

"Aku akan ikut."

"Ayo."

Pada saat mereka masuk ke dalam asrama, semua memperhatikan kedatangan dua orang tersebut. Mereka semua sedikit tersenyum melihat hal tersebut. Viltus langsung bertanya,

"Ah... maaf, apakah kau pernah mendengar seseorang yang bernama Elisa von Manstein ?"

"Tidak... Saya tidak pernah mendengarnya."

"Haaahhh... Masih nihil..."

"Ada apa dengan orang ini ? Membuat masalah ?"

"Tidak, dia mekanik baru di Markas ini."

"Oh... Daripada itu..."

Laksamana itu langsung menarik Viltus sebentar, dan kemudian berkata,

"Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Gadis Kapal ?"

"Huh ?"

"Kau tahu... Kami semua iri dengan kau dan Haruto... Tapi paling iri dengan dirimu, dapat bersentuhan langsung dengan Gadis Kapal."

"Kenapa memangnya ?"

"Kau ini... Sudahlah... Mungkin, apa hubunganmu dengan Taihou ?"

Semua Laksamana langsung mendekati Viltus untuk mendengarkan jawabannya. Viltus hanya menjawab,

"Kami hanya atasan dan bawahan. Tidak ada yang lain. Satu-satunya yang memiliki hubungan antara Laksamana dengan Gadis Kapal adalah almarhum Kimura dengan Aoba. Jika kalian bepikir aku akan memiliki hubungan dengan Gadis Kapal kasar ini, kalian pasti kebanyakan minum sake."

Semuanya langsung menepuk kepala masing-masing mendengar jawaban dari Viltus. Taihou langsung menarik lengan baju Viltus dan berkata,

"Apa sudah selesai berbicaranya ? Kita masih ada..."

"Aku tahu... Terima kasih atas jawaban kalian... Aku akan."

Mendadak salah satu Laksamana langsung bertanya,

"Memangnya wajah mekanik bernama Elisa ini seperti apa ?"

Pada saat itu, Viltus dan Taihou langsung menyadari sesuatu. Mereka mencari seseorang bernama Elisa tanpa mengetahui seperti apa wajah orang tersebut. Melihat reaksi dari Viltus, semua Laksamana langsung berjalan ke dekat Viltus dan saling berebutan bertanya,

'Kau ini siapa ? Kau siapa ?'

'Mustahil... Viltus yang luar biasa itu...'

'Kau pasti lelah... Sebaiknya...'

Viltus langsung berkata,

"Ini aku... Viltus... Terkadang membuat sebuah kesalahan juga wajar."

Semuanya berkata bersamaan,

"JIKA ITU DIRIMU, ITU YANG TIDAK WAJAR !"

Viltus sedikit terkejut mendengar hal tersebut. Taihou langsung tertawa mendengar hal tersebut. Viltus langsung menunjukkan wajah kesalnya. Pada saat bersamaan, semua Laksamana langsung melihat ke arah Taihou, dan berkata,

"Ini pasti salahmu, ya..."

"Eh ?"

"Semenjak kalian satu divisi... Viltus tidak pernah..."

"Eh ?"

Taihou melihat ke arah Viltus yang memberi tanda untuk kabur pada hitungan ketiga. Pada saat sudah hitungan ketiga, mereka berdua lari. Taihou langsung berkomentar,

"Tidak kusangka dirimu mendapatkan respek sebesar itu baik dari seniormu atau dari angkatanmu sendiri."

"Aku baru tahu mengenai hal ini."

"Eh ?"

"Sudahlah... Aku tidak ingin ambil pusing. Sebaiknya, kita secepatnya menanyakan ayah mengenai masalah ini."

"Baik."

Mereka akhirnya tiba di ruangan Tadahisa. Di sana ia melihat Haruto yang juga tidak mendapatkan hasil. Tadahisa melihat ke arah Viltus dan berkata,

"Sepertinya tidak ditemukan ya..."

"Ayah... Foto Elisa... Apakah aku dapat melihatnya ?"

"Eh ?"

"Aku belum mengetahui seperti apa wajahnya."

"Ah... Aku lupa. Tunggu sebentar."

Tadahisa mengambil sesuatu dan kemudian menunjukkan sebuah berkas dokumen Elisa. Pada saat Haruto dan Viltus melihat foto di sana, mereka langsung menyadari wanita tersebut. Dan pada saat itu, mata Viltus seperti kosong setelah teringat sesuatu dan berkata,

"Di mana Aoba ?"

"Eh ? Ah... Aku baru sadar ia tidak bersama kami."

"Berarti dia ada di sana."

"Di sana ?"

"Shiro-nee selalu memberitahu mengenai tempat di mana Aoba akan membawa orang yang dia 'culik' untuk beberapa pertanyaan."

"..."

"Apakah kalian ingin ikut ? Aku akan membawa dirinya ke Siberia"

Senyum dari Viltus entah mengapa jauh lebih mengerikan dari beruang yang marah. Semuanya langsung mengangguk. Viltus langsung keluar dari ruangan Tadahisa diikuti dengan semua Gadis Kapal di ruangan tersebut dan Haruto.

* * *

Sementara itu, di dalam ruang pers milik Aoba, seorang wanita dan Aoba yang sudah selesai berkeliling Markas Angkatan Laut Yokosuka sedang beristirahat. Wanita tersebut dengan tenangnya meminum minuman yang ia beli di kedai Mamiya sebelumnya.

Setelah selesai minum, Aoba kemudian berkata,

"Jadi... Elisa-san, benar ? Bagaimana menurutmu tempat bekerjamu nanti ?"

"Hmmm... Tempat ini sangat menarik dan cukup teratur. Aku suka dengan hal tersebut."

"Ahahahahaha... Baguslah. Dan kau sudah tahu siapa yang akan kau periksa secara rutin ?"

"Tentu saja. Kalian sebagai Gadis Kapal."

Elisa langsung tersenyum lebar mendengar hal tersebut. Gadis di hadapannya adalah Elisa von Manstein, mekanik baru yang ditempatkan di Yokosuka oleh Tadahisa atas rekomendasi dari salah satu temannya. Gadis tersebut masih cukup muda untuk ukuran seorang mekanik, namun dari pelatihan ia merupakan salah satu peraih hasil terbaik dalam tes.

Lalu, alasan ia ditempatkan di Yokosuka juga dikarenakan statusnya yang memiliki dua kewarganegaraan. Saat ini, banyak orang yang sering disingkirkan karena tidak murni Jepang, dan Viltus salah satu yang pernah merasakannya dahulu. Elisa di hadapannya pun merasakannya. Sebagai seseorang yang memiliki jarah Jerman dan Jepang, tentu saja tidak mudah bagi dirinya untuk tinggal di Jepang. Dan berhubung di Yokosuka ada seseorang dengan nasib yang sama, tentu saja akan membuat semuanya mudah.

Elisa kemudian berkata,

"Hmmmm... Aku harap peraturan di sini tidak terlalu ketat seperti pada saat pelatihan dulu."

"Ahahahahaha... Tenang saja... Pemimpin di Yokosuka saat ini tidak terlalu ketat dalam masalah peraturan. Selama dirimu tidak terlibat sesuatu yang berbahaya, ia pasti dapat memakluminya."

"Begitukah ? Jadi Laksamana Yanagi Tadahisa seperti itu, ya ?"

"Iya."

"Dan ia cukup baik juga menyediakan seseorang untuk membantuku berkeliling."

"Ahahahahaha..."

"Dan bagaimana kau dapat mengetahui diriku..."

"Aoba mengenal semua orang di Yokosuka, jika Aoba melihat seseorang yang tidak kukenal dapat dideduksikan dirimu adalah Elisa. Ahahahahaha"

"Rupanya kau sangat yakin dengan hal tersebut."

"Tentu saja. Jangan meremehkan Gadis Kapal seperti diriku."

Elisa dan Aoba langsung tertawa keras. Aoba kemudian berkata,

"Aoba dengar kau dulu sangat iseng dengan temanmu... Apakah itu benar ?"

"Tentu saja.."

Elisa kemudian mulai menceritakan semua hal yang pernah terjadi selama pelatihan. Dari situ, Aoba dapat menyimpulkan sesuatu, Gadis di hadapannya akan menjadi teman baik Haruto dan dirinya. Namun, akan menjadi musuh terbesar Viltus.

Pada saat itu, mendadak Elisa berkata,

"Kau tahu... Saat ini setiap dua divisi akan diasuh oleh satu mekanik ?"

"Ah... Itu baru Aoba ketahui."

"Itu baru saja diberikan setelah kasus mekanik mesum."

"Ah..."

Aoba mengangguk dan menuliskan apa yang dikatakan oleh Elisa. Aoba kemudian bertanya kepada Elisa,

"Elisa-san... Di divisi siapa anda akan bekerja ?"

"Hmmmm... Kalau tidak salah di divisi milik Laksamana Kouga Haruto..."

"Ah... Dia mah orang yang cukup baik dan cepat berteman... dan mudah diajak bekerjasama... dapat dikatakan mirip seperti dirimulah..."

"Begitukah ? Baguslah."

"Lalu... Siapa yang satu lagi ?"

"Sepertinya dia juga memiliki darah campuran..."

Mendengar itu, Aoba langsung terdiam dan berkata dalam hati,

'Jangan bilang...'

Elisa mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan kemudian berkata,

"Laksamana Viltus Amarov."

"Ah..."

"Kenapa ?"

"Dia adalah Laksamana yang memimpin divisiku."

"OH... Jadi aku akan mengasuh dirimu, baguslah."

"Iya."

"Jadi... Dapatkah kau menceritakan kepadaku seperti apa orangnya ?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Aoba berpikir sebentar mengenai sesuatu. Ia kemudian ingat sesuatu dan kemudian berkata,

"Dia akan bertindak bodoh jika sudah meminum minuman kesukaan dia..."

"Alkoholik... Menarik."

"Terakhir kali, ia mabuk ia benar-benar seperti orang idiot... menari-nari tidak jelas dan sebagainya."

"Ohohohohoho... Akan kuberikan dia minuman tersebut agar dapat melihat wajahnya seperti apa. Selain itu, apa lagi yang menarik dari dirinya ?"

"Hmmmm... Kepala dia cukup keras."

"Eh ?"

"Kami sudah memukul kepalanya dengan beberapa benda... Rantang makanan, Nampan minuman, Buku yang cukup tebal, Gantungan mantel..."

"Ah... Dia itu apa ?"

"Mungkin... Dia monster menakutkan yang dimaksudkan untuk menakuti kami... Monster yang tidak berperasaan yang terus mempekerjakan kami tanpa istirahat... Monster yang sangat kejam..."

"Tak kusangka... Dia..."

"Selain itu... Dia juga sering ditemukan di tempat-tempat yang cukup ganjil."

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Terkadang kau akan menemukan dia terkapar di ruang kerjanya pada pukul 3 pagi... Atau kau akan menemukan dirinya di koridor Gadis Kapal... Atau menemukannya di tengah hutan..."

"..."

Aoba tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Sebelum itu... Maaf, Aoba mengajakmu keliling tidak atas perintah dari Laksamana Yanagi... Melainkan atas keinginan Aoba sendiri."

"Eh ? Begitukah ? Itu tidak apa-apa..."

"Jika Laksamana Yanagi mengetahuinya, tentu saja dia akan marah... Apalagi atasanku..."

"Maksudmu... Viltus ?"

"Iya... Tadi yang kuceritakan mengenai dia itu beberapa tidak benar, namun sebagian dapat dikatakan benar."

"Hmmmm... Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi seandainya Laksamanamu itu menemukan kita di sini."

"Ahahahahahaha... Aoba kurang tahu sih."

"Sebelum itu... Apakah Laksamanamu pernah memiliki sesuatu yang mengejutkan ?"

"Hmmmm... Aoba ingat beberapa penjaga pernah dibuat pingsan oleh dirinya dengan mengendap-endap ke belakang mereka."

Elisa langsung mengangguk. Aoba hanya tersenyum saja dan berkata,

"Namun, itu hanya rumor mengerti."

"Sepertinya aku tahu seperti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Laksamanamu jika dia mengetahui apa yang kau lakukan."

"Seperti apa ?"

"Dia akan melihat dengan tajam ke arah kita berdua. Mata birunya akan seperti orang dengan mata kosong. Selain itu aura dari wajahnya sangat gelap."

"Wow... Kau... Tunggu darimana kau tahu Viltus memiliki mata biru ?"

"Biar kutebak... Dia sangat alih memanah... Dan juga mengenakan kacamata... Selain itu, warna rambutnya hitam... benar ?"

"Iya..."

"Selain itu..."

"Tunggu... Jangan bilang..."

"Lari..."

Aoba sontak berlari keluar pintu lain di belakang Elisa, namun dia sudah ditangkap oleh Viltus terlebih dahulu. Viltus melihat ke arah Aoba dengan tatapan kosong, dan tersenyum,

"Halo... Aoba..."

"Halo... Viltus-san... Ahahahaha..."

"Siapakah wanita ini ?"

"Dia... Elisa von Manstein..."

"Ok... Mekanik baru kita..."

"Sejak kapan kau di sini jika Aoba boleh tahu..."

"Sejak kau mulai membicarakan hal-hal burukku..."

"..."

Viltus melihat ke arah Elisa dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku bawa dia sebentar, boleh ?"

"Silakan... Silakan..."

"Baguslah... Taihou, temani wanita ini sebentar..."

Setelah itu, Viltus membawa Aoba keluar. Yang didengar setelah itu adalah teriakan yang sangat keras dari Aoba. Tidak berapa lama, Viltus masuk kembali ke ruangan tersebut dengan wajah yang berbeda. Jauh lebih berwarna. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Maafkan kelancangan dari anak buahku..."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Sebelum itu... Perkenalkan namaku..."

"Viltus Amarov. Satu-satunya Laksamana yang memiliki darah campuran Jepang Russia."

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya, ya ? Dari Aoba ?"

"Tepat sekali."

Viltus langsung tertawa mendengarnya. Taihou mendadak berkata,

"Ummm... Laksamana..."

"Ada apa, Taihou ?"

"Aoba..."

"Tenang... Dia hanya pingsan... Lagipula, aku tidak dapat memanah dia... Aku khawatir akan..."

Mendadak Elisa berkata,

"Tenang saja... Kau dapat menyerang Gadis Kapal dengan pisau, anak panah, dan semacamnya... Selama kau tidak menyerang tepat ke jantungnya atau menghancurkan seluruh tubuhnya. Selama bukan hal tersebut, dia akan baik-baik saja. Hanya... Medium Damage atau Heavy Damage."

"Begitukah ?"

Mendadak Viltus tersenyum iblis mendengar hal tersebut. Taihou sedikit takut melihat wajah yang ditunjukkan oleh Viltus. Kemudian Elisa berkata,

"Selain itu... Kau adalah atasanku, benar ?"

"Dapat dikatakan seperti itu... Namun, aku tidak terlalu senang sih dipanggil demikian..."

"Hmmm... Menarik."

"Huh ?"

"Tidak... Tidak apa-apa..."

"Sudahlah... Aku mewakili ayahku dan Haruto mengucapkan selamat datang di Markas Angkatan Laut Yokosuka ini."

"Terima kasih banyak."

"Aku berharap bantuan darimu."

"Begitu pula dengan diriku"

Setelah itu mereka berjabat tangan dan mulai membicarakan perihal pekerjaan yang akan diberikan kepada Elisa untuk ke depannya.

* * *

Dua minggu kemudian. Taihou dan Shigure terlihat cukup khawatir melihat wajah yang ditunjukkan oleh Viltus selama beberapa hari ini. Dia terlihat menunggu sesuatu. Pada saat Taihou akan bertanya kepada Viltus, Viltus berkata,

"Mereka... Mereka... Mereka..."

Entah mengapa aura dari Viltus semakin berbahaya. Tidak berapa lama, mereka mendengar suara dua orang yang saling berebut akan satu hal. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Silakan masuk."

Pada saat Taihou dan Shigure melihat wajah dari Viltus, mereka semakin takut. Wajah senyum ingin membunuh. Pada saat pintu terbuka, Haruto dan Elisa langsung merasakan aura yang menakutkan dari dalam. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Aku beri kalian total lima menit untuk menjelaskan keterlambatan menyerahkan dokumen itu..."

Elisa dan Haruto langsung terdiam. Pada saat akan menjelaskan sesuatu, Viltus langsung mengangkat tangannya dan memberi tanda dua.

"Dua vodka... Dari kalian masing-masing... Untuk kesalahan ini..."

Elisa dan Haruto langsung tertawa lemas mendengar hal tersebut. Setidaknya, Viltus sama sekali tidak membunuh mereka berdua seperti aura yang dipancarkan oleh Viltus.

Mendadak, terdengar suara orang yang lari. Mendadak muncul Tadahisa yang berkata,

"Viltus... Kami mendapat laporan beberapa Laksamana baru..."

Viltus langsung berdiri dan membuka jendela. Mengetahui hal tersebut, Taihou langsung memberikan busur panah kepada Viltus. Shigure memberikan anak panah kepada Viltus. Setelah mendapat kedua hal tersebut, Elisa langsung berlari keluar bersiap-siap menerima Gadis Kapal yang hadir di dock nanti.

Viltus menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian melepas anak panahnya. Setelah itu, terdengar suara dari Kongou di bawah,

"AOBA TEWAS, DESU~"

Viltus tersenyum dan melihat ke arah semua orang di dalam ruangan tersebut. Sekarang mereka tahu, jangan membuat masalah dengan Viltus yang marah. Karena dia pasti akan membunuh orang tersebut.

* * *

HakunoKazuki di sini...

Ummmm... Saya masih lanjut di sini sepertinya... Welp...

Mumpung ada waktu.

Ok... Saya akan beritahu kalian semua. Cerita ini akan memperkenalkan juga beberapa karakter yang akan muncul nanti di cerita utama di seriku yang lain. Jadi dapat dikatakan ini adalah prequel ? Entahlah.

Cukup sampai di sini saja.

Saya mengucapkan selamat menikmati seri ini. Semoga anda cukup puas.

Sayonara.


	5. Deathly Sky

**Chapter 4**

 **Deathly Sky**

* * *

Pagi itu, Aoba dan Taihou sedang berjalan menuju ke arah Gedung Administrasi tempat di mana Viltus selalu mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen penting di markas angkatan laut Yokosuka. Sudah beberapa minggu berlalu semenjak kedatangan Elisa, dan kehidupan di Yokosuka semakin berwarna.

Kelompok yang terdiri dari Viltus, Haruto dan Elisa sudah terkenal sebagai kelompok paling ribut seantero Yokosuka, namun mereka diimbangi dengan hasil positif yang selalu diberikan oleh mereka semua selama ini.

Dan hari itu, mereka tiba di depan ruang kerja Viltus. Mendadak Aoba berkata,

"Ummmm... Tumben sekali tempat ini cukup sunyi... Biasanya pada pagi hari akan cukup ribut di sini."

"Sunyi... Itu sangat mencurigakan mengerti..."

"Kau benar, Taihou... Pasti ada sesuatu..."

Pada saat Taihou membuka pintu, mereka melihat ruangan tersebut sudah sangat berantakan. Selain itu dapat tercium bau alkohol yang sangat keras. Di dalam sana, Elisa tertidur di atas sofa yang ada di dalam ruang kerja Viltus, tempat di mana Viltus biasanya tidur bila dia lembur. Selain itu, Haruto tertidur di lantai dengan damai. Dan, pemimpin mereka Viltus tertidur di atas meja kerjanya dengan sebotol vodka di depannya.

Taihou tidak dapat berkata apa-apa mengenai apa yang dia lihat. Hal tersebut merupakan kejadian baru bagi dirinya saat ini. Pada saat itu, Aoba langsung berkata,

"Ahahahaha... Efek dari pesta kemarin malam rupanya."

"Pesta ?"

"Iya. Mereka merayakan kemenangan mereka terakhir kali dengan berpesta di sini."

"..."

"Taihou... Jangan bilang kau..."

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu."

"Sepertinya mereka sama sekali tidak memberitahu kita, ya."

"Lalu dari mana kau tahu ?"

"Jangan meremehkan Aoba... Ehehehehehe."

Taihou hanya tersenyum saja mendengar jawaban dari Aoba. Ia kemudian menarik nafas panjang, dan kemudian berkata,

"Aoba, bantu aku membangunkan mereka semua."

"Siap."

Taihou langsung membuka gorden, dan jendela di ruang kerja Viltus. Cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan membangunkan Viltus yang tertidur. Taihou langsung berdiri di depan Viltus dan berkata,

"Selamat pagi, Laksamana Idiot."

"Ah... Selamat pagi, Dada Rata..."

"Sudah cukup senang mabuk-mabukan ?"

"Ahahahaha... Ketahuan ya ?"

"Tentu saja dengan kondisi seperti ini."

Viltus memperhatikan kondisi ruang kerjanya dan tersenyum kecil. Dia masih sedikit di bawah efek alkohol. Mendadak Viltus berkata,

"Hei... Dada Rata..."

"Ummm ? Ada apa, Laksamana Idiot ?"

"Kemari..."

Taihou cukup bingung dengan Viltus yang dalam keadaan setengah sadar, dan di bawah pengaruh dari alkohol. Ia akhirnya mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus dan menunduk di dekat Viltus. Pada saat itu, Taihou dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Viltus. Mata biru miliknya, seperti sebuah air yang sangat tenang.

Viltus tersenyum, dan kemudian memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Taihou. Aoba yang melihat hal tersebut langsung mengetahui ke arah mana hal tersebut. Viltus langsung mencium Taihou yang tanpa persiapan apapun.

Wajah Taihou langsung memerah pada saat bibir mereka berdua bersentuhan. Pikiran dia mendadak sangat kacau. Dan yang ia lakukan adalah menampar Viltus dengan keras dan berteriak,

"Dasar Laksamana Mesum !"

Taihou langsung berlari keluar tanpa memperdulikan Viltus yang terjatuh dari kursinya. Pada saat terjatuh, Viltus tersadar dan melihat ke sekitarnya. Selain itu, ia merasakan pipi yang sangat panas. Ia berdiri dan berkata,

"Ah... Kami rupanya minum sampai berantakan seperti ini... Uh... Aoba ?"

Aoba membatu di tempat karena kejadian yang dilihat sebelumnya. Viltus, masih memegang pipinya yang panas, kemudian bertanya kepada Aoba,

"Ummm... Rasanya tadi aku mendengar suara Taihou... Apa itu hanya perasaanku saja atau apa ?"

"Itu... Ahahahahaha..."

"Dia tadi di sini atau apa ?"

"Iya. Dia di sini."

"Lalu kemana dia ?"

Aoba hanya tertawa saja mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Viltus langsung menghela nafas dan berkata,

"Jangan bilang... Aku..."

"Dapat dikatakan seperti itu..."

"..."

Viltus langsung menunduk dan kemudian duduk di kursinya kembali. Ia melihat ke langit-langit dan kemudian berkata,

"Sepertinya... Dia akan membenciku..."

"Huh ?"

"Sudahlah... Aku hanya..."

"Kau mencintai Taihou, ya..."

Viltus menutup matanya pada saat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Aoba melihat ke arah Viltus karena ia yakin mengenai perasaan dari Viltus. Viltus hanya menjawab singkat,

"Mungkin... Aku tertarik dengan dirinya... Namun, bukan berarti aku mencintainya."

"Fufufufufu... Dapat saja hal tersebut menjadi cinta."

"Jika itu terjadi... Entahlah apa yang akan terjadi."

Aoba dan Viltus tertawa bersama setelah itu, dan membangunkan Elisa dan Haruto. Tidak berapa lama, masuk Shigure yang langsung berkata,

"Ah... Laksamana... Kau jangan bilang..."

"Tenang saja, Shigure. Aku baru berpesta kemarin. Bukan bekerja."

"Yang kumaksud adalah... Kau belum bersiap-siap untuk acara penerimaan Laksamana Baru ?"

"Huh ?"

"Bukannya kau yang akan membacakan pidato dari angkatanmu ?"

Viltus langsung melihat ke arah kalender dan jam. Ia langsung berdiri dan kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu sembari berkata,

"Shigure... Aku akan..."

"Cepat sekarang. Jangan banyak omong."

"Siap."

Viltus langsung berlari ke asramanya. Setelah Viltus berlari, tidak berapa lama Shigure kemudian berkata,

"Taihou, masuk saja... Dia tidak ada di sini."

"Kau yakin..."

"Iya."

Taihou langsung melihat ke dalam, dan tidak menemukan Viltus di sana. Ia langsung menghela nafas. Shigure kemudian meminta bantuan Taihou dan Aoba untuk membereskan ruangan tersebut sekaligus membawa Haruto dan Elisa kembali ke asrama mereka.

Setelah membawa Haruto dan Elisa, Taihou dan Aoba langsung membantu Shigure membenahi ruang kerja Viltus. Pada saat itu, Shigure langsung berkata,

"Taihou..."

"Ada apa, Shigure ?"

"Tumben sekali kau malu-malu seperti tadi... Ada apa gerangan ?"

"Ah... Itu..."

Taihou sedikit gelisah. Shigure yang melihat itu langsung melihat ke arah Aoba. Aoba langsung membisikkan sesuatu. Mendengar itu, Shigure langsung tertawa. Shigure melihat ke arah Taihou, dan berkata,

"Kau pun punya sesuatu dengan dirinya."

Taihou langsung memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Shigure setelah itu. Ia langsung melihat ke arah jam dinding di ruang kerja Viltus. Dapat diketahui, satu jam sebelum acara tersebut selesai, untuk digunakan kembali sebagai ruang kerja.

* * *

Satu jam berlalu, dan Viltus sudah kembali di ruang kerjanya. Ia mulai dengan memberitahukan satu hal hasil dari rapat dengan ayahnya, Tadahisa.

"Laksamana Tinggi menempatkan unit kita sebagai unit untuk membantu Laksamana Baru dalam berkembang dan juga berbaur dengan semua Laksamana yang lain. Maka dari itu, mereka akan memilih satu Laksamana Baru untuk bergabung ke unit kita sembari memperhatikan bagaimana modus operandi kita dalam bekerja."

Semuanya mengangguk. Viltus langsung tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku harap kalian semua dapat menerima Laksamana Baru ini selama ia berlatih di bawah kita."

Pada saat Viltus tersenyum, semua menangguk. Kecuali Taihou. Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Viltus. Viltus tidak terlalu memperhatikan hal tersebut karena ia harus bersiap-siap menyambut Laksamana Baru tersebut.

Mendadak Uzuki dan Yayoi berlari masuk ke dalam dan bersembunyi di balik Aoba. Aoba langsung berkata,

"Uzuki... Yayoi... Ada apa ?"

"Ibu... Ada orang yang menakutkan di luar sana."

"Huh ? Menakutkan ?"

"Dia sepertinya seseorang yang mengincar anak kecil... Aku takut..."

Aoba tersenyum dan menenangkan Uzuki dan Yayoi yang masih ketakutan. Sementara, Taihou langsung berkata,

"Lolicon ?!"

"Mungkin saja seperti itu..."

"Kenalanmu mungkin, Laksamana ?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar ada satupun teman angkatanku yang Lolicon. Rata-rata senang dengan dada yang cukup besar."

"Kau..."

Entah mengapa rasa malu dari Taihou hilang, dan kembali menjadi Taihou yang biasanya dilihat oleh semuanya. Viltus sangat mengetahui bagaimana membalikkan switch milik Taihou agar kembali menjadi Taihou yang biasa ia lihat.

Sementara, Ryuujou dan Zuihou langsung melihat ke dada mereka setiap kali Viltus berkata seperti itu, dan kali ini jauh lebih sakit saat mendengar itu. Mereka berdua bermaksud menyerang Viltus, tapi setidaknya mereka memiliki senjata yang jauh lebih baik lagi. Taihou.

Sebelum Taihou mulai berbicara membalas Viltus, Shigure langsung berkata,

"Laksamana, mengenai Laksamana baru yang akan membantu kita..."

"Dia seharusnya sudah tiba sebentar lagi."

"Seharusnya ?"

Tidak berapa lama terdengar ketukan dari luar ruangan. Viltus langsung mempersilahkan orang yang mengetuk untuk masuk. Setelah masuk, mereka melihat seseorang yang memiliki paras berbeda dari orang Jepang. Seorang pria yang cukup tinggi dan memiliki rambut coklat. Ia tersenyum melihat semua orang di dalam sana.

Belum sempat ia memperkenalkan diri, Uzuki langsung menunjuk ke arah pria tersebut dan berteriak,

"Itu orangnya !"

"Ah... Kau... Gadis Kapal kecil imut yang tadi lari ya."

Sontak semuanya langsung berdiri dan bermaksud melindungi Uzuki dan Yayoi. Pria itu langsung berkata,

"Ahahahahaha... Jangan seperti itu... Aku hanya ingin berkenalan dan mengajak mereka bermain."

"Kau yakin ?"

"Tentu saja. Saya pasti dapat dipercaya."

"..."

Viltus langsung terdiam. Mendadak pria tersebut langsung berkata,

"Sungguh sebuah divisi yang sangat unik ya."

"Unik ? Kenapa kau berbicara demikian ?"

"Ya... karena dirimu memiliki cukup banyak Kapal Perusak."

"Huh ?!"

Viltus memperhatikan sekitarnya dan hanya melihat Shigure, Yuudachi, Uzuki dan Yayoi. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat satu pun Gadis Kapal dari kelas Kapal Perusak di ruangannya. Namun, pada saat itu ia menyadari siapa yang ia maksud.

Pria itu langsung berkata sembari menunjuk ke arah Ryuujou dan Zuihou,

"Contohnya adalah dua Gadis Kapal di sebelah kiriku ini... Mereka Kapal Perusak kelas mana ?"

Viltus langsung terdiam mendengar hal tersebut. Ia sama sekali tidak dapat berkata apa-apa mengenai hal tersebut. Semua Gadis Kapal lain juga terdiam, kecuali Ryuujou. Ia langsung berkata,

"Apa-apaan kau, hah ? Kau ini masih baru dan sudah memanggilku seperti itu !"

"Tapi... Kau terlihat..."

"Heh... Akan kuberitahu dirimu... Aku adalah Gadis Kapal dari kelas Kapal Induk Ringan kelas Ryuujou yang pertama, Ryuujou. Ingat itu ! Aku adalah Kapal Induk !"

"Kapal Induk ? Dengan postur tubuh seperti itu..."

Pria itu melihat ke arah Ryuujou, dan Ryuujou langsung mengetahui ke arah mana yang menyebabkan pria itu langsung berpikiran seperti itu. Ryuujou langsung marah dan ditahan oleh Shigure. Sementara, Viltus langsung berpikir,

'Sepertinya... Aku tahu siapa korban selanjutnya...'

Mendadak pria itu melihat ke arah Taihou dan kemudian berkata,

"Lalu... Kapal Perusak ini ? Walaupun ia lebih tinggi dari mereka sih..."

Taihou langsung seakan-akan kehilangan nyawanya pada saat ia berkata seperti itu tanpa rasa bersalah. Viltus sebenarnya sudah bersiap-siap mendengar hal tersebut, namun melihat reaksi dari Taihou ia langsung menahan tawanya dan memalingkan wajahnya. Taihou mengetahui mengenai hal tersebut langsung berkata,

"Laksamana !"

"Maaf... Maaf... Aku maklumi dia..."

"Maklumi apa ?"

"Dengan dada yang menyerupai Papan itu... tentu saja..."

Viltus langsung menahan pukulan dari Taihou. Taihou langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar sudah menyiapkan kalimat terakhirmu, ya ?"

"Hohohoho... Kau berani menyerang Laksamanamu ?"

"Heh... Sekarang kau berkata seperti itu, ya... Laksamana Mesum..."

Viltus dan Taihou sudah bersiap-siap untuk saling menyerang, namun ditahan oleh Shigure yang langsung berkata dengan wajah yang sedikit hitam auranya,

"Kalian... Hentikan sekarang juga..."

""!""

"Aku... Kecewa dengan kalian berdua... Apa perlu... Aku tidak menahan diri kembali ?"

Viltus dan Taihou langsung terdiam dan mereka menunduk ke arah Shigure dan berkata secara bersamaan,

"Maafkan kami..."

"Bagus... Sekarang kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita dengan Laksamana baru ini."

Viltus dan Taihou melihat satu sama lain, dan mengangguk. Pria itu akhirnya mengetahui Taihou itu siapa dari Aoba yang dari tadi berbincang-bincang dengan dirinya selama Taihou dan Viltus sedikit bertengkar.

Viltus langsung berkata,

"Maafkan saya menunjukkan pemandangan yang tidak pantas di hadapan anda."

"Tidak apa-apa... Sekarang saya yakin satu hal."

"Apakah itu ? Jangan bilang mengenai mereka..."

"Tidak. Saya masuk ke dalam divisi yang sangat hidup."

Mendengar itu, Viltus langsung tersenyum. Tidak hanya dia, semua Gadis Kapal di dalam ruangan tersebut tersenyum juga, kecuali Ryuujou yang masih kesal dengan komentar dari pria tersebut. Viltus kemudian berkata,

"Baiklah... Dapatkah anda memperkenalkan diri anda sendiri ?"

"Bukankah ada dokumen..."

"Tidak... Kalian semua dimasukkan secara acak oleh atasan kalian... Ya... Maka dari itu tidak ada dokumen yang mendukung mengenai dirimu."

Pria itu mengangguk dan berpikir sebentar. Sebelum ia berbicara, Taihou membisikkan sesuatu kepada Viltus,

"Laksamana... Apakah kau sadar satu hal... Cara bicara dia cukup unik..."

"Gaijin."

"Eh ?"

"Mungkin itu alasan kenapa dia dimasukkan ke dalam divisi ini."

"Apakah ada Laksamana lain yang juga dari luar ? Atau hanya dia sendiri saja ?"

"Tidak... Aku dengar setidaknya ada empat Laksamana dari Luar Jepang. Jika aku ingat masing-masing satu dari Hungaria, Russia, Jerman, dan Spanyol."

"Jerman ?! Sama seperti Elisa-san."

"Iya. Sayangnya dia tidak bersama kita, dia bersama divisi lain."

"Sayang juga sih."

Pria itu melihat ke arah Viltus dan tersenyum. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian berkata,

"A nevem Magyar Libyet" (Namaku adalah Maygar Libyet)

Semuanya langsung terkejut mendengar hal tersebut. Magyar masih tetap melanjutkan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan bahasa ibunya. Semua Gadis Kapal terlihat sangat bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Magyar, sementara Viltus hanya tersenyum saja.

Mendadak Magyar berkata,

"Yest' li voprosy ?" (Apakah ada pertanyaan ?)

"Sovershilos' ?" (Sudah selesai ?)

Magyar sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Tidak baik mengerti membuat semua orang yang belum kau kenal kebingungan seperti itu."

"Ahahahahaha... Maaf, aku hanya bercanda."

"Jangan melakukan itu lagi."

"Aku tahu... Aku tahu..."

"ili ya poshlyu vas v Sibir." (Atau saya akan mengirim anda ke Siberia)

"Siap."

"Bagus"

Semua Gadis Kapal semakin bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh mereka berdua. Magyar langsung berkata,

"Bagaimana anda dapat..."

"Perkenalkan nama saya adalah Viltus Amarov. Saya memiliki sedikit lidah rusia dari ibu saya."

"Pantas."

"Sudah... Perkenalkan kembali dirimu, Magyar. Tapi gunakan Jepang sekarang."

"Tentu saja."

Magyar langsung mengulang perkenalannya, dan semuanya mengangguk pada saat Magyar berkata seperti itu. Setelah itu, Viltus langsung berkata,

"Selamat datang di divisi ini... Semoga kau dapat bekerja dengan baik dengan semuanya."

"Siap, Viltus."

* * *

Satu minggu berlalu semenjak perkenalan itu, Magyar selalu ditemukan di ruang kerja Viltus sembari membantu Viltus memilah-milah beberapa dokumen. Ada yang berubah dari Viltus selama satu minggu itu. Jika pada umumnya, semua orang dan Gadis Kapal akan menemukan Viltus dalam keadaan kusut berantakan, sekarang ia masih kusut namun lebih rapi.

Pada saat itu, mendadak Magyar berkata,

"Viltus..."

"Hmmm..."

"Kapan kita akan pergi melaut ?"

"Mengenai itu..."

Magyar akhirnya berdiri dan kemudian membuat sebuah pose yang tidak umum. Ia berkata sembari menunjuk ke arah Viltus,

"Kita adalah Laksamana... Laut adalah teman kita... Kita seharusnya bertempur di tengah lautan... BUKAN di tengah laut dokumen seperti ini !"

"Saat ini, kita tidak mendapatkan satu pun misi yang dapat kita lakukan."

"Mengapa ?! Bukankah kita bisa mengambil misi..."

"Divisi ini merupakan salah satu divisi tingkat medium dan juga merupakan salah satu divisi pengintaian. Jadi, kita tidak akan mendapatkan misi kecuali misi tersebut mendapat kesulitan yang membutuhkan kemampuan Kapal Induk atau merupakan misi pengintaian."

"Ah... Aku baru tahu..."

"Huh ? Aku belum memberitahumu ?"

Magyar langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Viltus akhirnya menepuk wajahnya sendiri dan kemudian berkata,

"Sepertinya... efek dari pukulan itu mulai terasa sekarang... Aku semakin cepat lupa memberitahu sesuatu..."

"Kau dipukul siapa ?"

"Sudahlah... Aku tidak ingin membahasnya."

Sebuah ketukan terdengar, dan Viltus mempersilahkan orang tersebut untuk masuk. Setelah pintu terbuka, Shigure dan Yuudachi masuk sembari membawa minuman untuk Magyar dan Viltus. Magyar langsung menerima dengan senang hati, dan bermain dengan Yuudachi untuk menghilangkan penat, sementara Viltus meminta menaruh minuman miliknya di tempat biasa.

Shigure hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan dari Viltus. Pada saat itu, Shigure melihat ke sekeliling dan kemudian bertanya,

"Taihou... Di mana ?"

"Dia sedang berlatih dengan semua Gadis Kapal kelas Kapal Induk... Aku dengar ada masalah dengan salah satu misi..."

Shigure berjalan ke dekat Viltus dan melihat dokumen yang dibaca oleh Viltus. Dokumen tersebut menjelaskan mengenai beberapa divisi yang gagal menyelesaikan misinya karena serangan dari udara yang tiba-tiba. Cukup banyak Gadis Kapal yang menjadi korban dalam beberapa misi terakhir tersebut.

Shigure langsung mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Viltus. Viltus kemudian berkata,

"Aku sudah meminta Elisa untuk mengecek spesifikasi untuk kapal komando dalam membaca pesawat yang datang. Seharusnya, tidak ada masalah dalam membaca kehadiran pesawat lawan... Tetapi..."

"Di lapangan berbeda jauh... Benar ?"

"Iya... Aku penasaran dengan hal tersebut..."

"Dan jika seperti ini... Kemungkinan..."

"Kita akan mendapatkan misi baru."

Viltus melihat ke arah Magyar yang sedang bermain-main dengan Yuudachi dan kemudian tersenyum. Tidak berapa lama, mereka semua mendengar suara mesin pesawat yang meluncur dengan bebas di udara. Viltus melihat ke luar jendela, dan tersenyum. Ia langsung berkata,

"Mereka semua sudah siap... Untuk misi ini..."

"Iya..."

"Aku harap... Huh ?"

Mendadak, Viltus dan Shigure mendengar Yuudachi dan Magyar.

"Magyar-san... Kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Aku... Baik-baik saja..."

"Kau yakin, poi ?"

"Iya."

Magyar tersenyum ke arah Yuudachi dan meminta Yuudachi untuk tidak menganggunya dahulu karena ia masih ada pekerjaan. Sementara itu, Viltus langsung melihat gerak-gerik yang aneh dari Magyar. Pada saat sebuah pesawat melewati jendela kamar Viltus, Viltus semakin yakin akan satu hal. Ia sama sekali tidak mendengar komentar dari Shigure, hanya melihat Magyar yang menjadi pucat dan tangannya bergetar pada saat pesawat melewati jendela itu.

Viltus kemudian berkata,

"Waktu sudah cukup siang... Magyar, kau kembali saja untuk berkumpul dengan Laksamana baru lain."

"Eh ? Tapi, pekerjaan ini..."

"Aku dapat melakukan ini semua sendiri."

"Baiklah..."

"Selain kau harus dekat dengan Seniormu... Kau harus dekat juga dengan angkatanmu sendiri, walaupun aku yakin itu akan sulit."

"Kau benar."

"Sudah pergi saja dahulu. Anggap saja ini istirahat atas semua pekerjaanmu selama satu minggu ini."

"Siap."

Magyar langsung berlari keluar, diikuti dengan Yuudachi yang ia ajak keluar. Shigure melihat ke arah Viltus dan kemudian berkata,

"Laksamana..."

"Panggil Aoba... Aku ada pekerjaan untuknya..."

"Eh..."

"Lakukan saja... Karena ini sangat penting... Untuk Magyar..."

* * *

Tidak berapa lama, beberapa Laksamana dipanggil oleh Tadahisa untuk membahas satu hal. Viltus salah satu yang dipanggil ke sana. Viltus sudah menduga mengenai misi yang akan dijalankan oleh dirinya.

Setelah itu, ia langsung berjalan kembali ke ruang kerjanya dan menemukan semua Gadis Kapal dari divisinya sudah berkumpul, bersama dengan Magyar. Magyar langsung berdiri dan kemudian berkata,

"Kemungkinan besar... Ini adalah..."

"Ya... Kita mendapatkan sebuah operasi yang cukup sulit saat ini."

"Yahooo..."

"Magyar... Tenang dahulu. Aku harus memberitahukan perihal operasi ini."

"Siap."

Viltus melihat ke arah semuanya, dan matanya berhenti di Aoba. Aoba tersenyum dan menunjukkan buku catatan miliknya. Viltus mengangguk, dan langsung berkata,

"Baiklah... Operasi ini mengharuskan kita menghadapi beberapa Kapal Induk dari lawan... Mereka telah menghancurkan cukup banyak Gadis Kapal kita selama beberapa minggu ini dan menghalangi langkah kita dalam membebaskan beberapa wilayah dari Abyssal."

Viltus berhenti sebentar dan kemudian berkata,

"Maka dari itu, divisi kita yang terdiri dari satu Kapal Induk Ringan dan satu Kapal Induk akan menjadi tulang punggung dari misi ini. Selain divisi kita terdapat dua divisi Kapal Induk lain yang diturunkan, namun kita yang diharapkan menyerang langsung ke jantung pertahanan lawan."

Semuanya mengangguk. Viltus kemudian berkata,

"Untuk lebih lanjut, akan saya beritahu di kapal komando. Sekarang kalian semua dapat bersiap-siap untuk misi ini. Kita akan berkumpul pada jam 0700 besok."

"Siap !"

"Lalu untuk perlengkapan yang dibawa... Kapal Perusak akan membawa satu 13 Air Radar dan 10 mm Anti Air Gun, begitu pula dengan Kapal Penjelajah Ringan. Sementara untuk Kapal Penjelajah Berat akan membawa Dua 20.3 CM Main Gun, sebuah pesawat pengintai dan radar permukaan untuk menghancurkan lawan. Dan untuk Kapal Induk, satu dari kalian akan membawa Pesawat Pengintai, sementara sisanya tolong bawa Pesawat Tempur dan Pesawat Pembawa Torpedo. Apakah kalian mengerti ?"

"Siap."

"Bagus, sekarang kalian semua bubar ! Kita akan bertemu besok."

Semua Gadis Kapal keluar kecuali Aoba. Selain itu, Magyar pun masih tinggal di ruangan tersebut. Magyar maju dan kemudian berkata,

"Viltus... Akhirnya kita..."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku dapat menunjukkan kepada mereka..."

"Namun, apakah dirimu siap ?"

"Siap ? Tentu saja aku siap !"

"Jika kau siap, sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang... Aku membutuhkan tenaga itu besok."

"Siap."

Magyar langsung keluar. Aoba kemudian berjalan ke dekat Viltus dan memberikan kepada Viltus catatan mengenai apa yang diminta oleh Viltus. Viltus membaca sedikit dari catatan tersebut, sebelum Aoba berkata,

"Kau tahu ini..."

"Ini adalah hal yang wajar... Seseorang dari Angkatan Darat pindah ke Angkatan Laut untuk melanjutkan melindungi manusia."

"Karena..."

"Abyssal sudah diusir dari atas daratan, kembali ke lautan. Angkatan Darat dapat dikatakan beristirahat sebentar, dan saatnya Angkatan Laut yang beraksi. Dan sebagai bantuan, Angkatan Darat mengirim sebagian dari tentara mereka kemari. Seperti Magyar."

"Dia itu sudah... Padahal masih cukup muda."

"Sudahlah... Pergi sana, aku butuh kau untuk operasi besok."

"Siap !"

Aoba langsung lari keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Viltus mengikuti Aoba dan mengunci pintu. Pada saat ia akan berjalan, ia melihat Taihou. Viltus berkata,

"Tenang saja... Aku tidak akan tidur di sini..."

"Aku tahu koq, karena setiap ada misi... Kau pasti akan tidur di asrama."

"Lalu... Ada apa ?"

Taihou berjalan ke dekat Viltus dan kemudian berkata,

"Apa yang kulewatkan ? Tumben sekali kau meminta bantuan Aoba dalam sesuatu."

"Itu..."

"Pasti mengenai Magyar, ya ?"

"Iya."

"Memangnya... Apa yang terjadi pada..."

Viltus langsung menepuk kepala Taihou dengan pelan. Taihou sangat terkejut dengan hal tersebut. Viltus tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Sebaiknya kau tidak memikirkan hal ini."

"Eh... Dia kan salah satu..."

"Sebaiknya kau fokus di operasi ini... Itu adalah pertempuran kalian... Sementara, aku ada pertempuran lain..."

Taihou langsung mengetahui apa yang dimaksud oleh Viltus. Taihou langsung mengangguk. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Sudah... Sekarang kembali saja ke asramamu dan tidur... Besok kita akan menjalankan misi pagi-pagi..."

"Aku tahu..."

"Lalu ?"

"A... Aku ada permintaan..."

Viltus cukup terkejut mendengar hal tersebut. Suatu hal jarang dikatakan oleh Taihou baru saja didengar olehnya. Taihou melihat ke arah Viltus dan kemudian berkata,

"Jika... Jika aku mendapatkan MVP... Tolong... Ummm..."

"Tolong apa ?"

"Tepuk kepalaku seperti tadi..."

Viltus cukup terkejut dengan hal tersebut. Ia kemudian melihat Taihou yang sedikit merah wajahnya, dan kemudian berkata sembari menepuk kepala Taihou,

"Tentu saja..."

"Terima kasih banyak..."

Taihou langsung menunduk dan pergi ke asramanya. Viltus berhenti sebentar, dan wajah yang ditunjukkan oleh Taihou sebelumnya kembali muncul di ingatannya. Ia langsung ingat pertanyaan dari Aoba sebelumnya,

* * *

Kau mencintai Taihou, ya...

* * *

Viltus bergumam,

"Apakah aku benar-benar... Tidak... Tidak bisa..."

Ia kemudian melihat ke arah tangannya dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku tidak dapat menerima hal tersebut... Hal yang sangat manis seperti itu... Hal ini... Sangat baru... Bagiku..."

Viltus sedikit terdiam setelah berkata seperti itu, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, dan memukul kepalanya sendiri. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Viltus... Fokus... Kau ada operasi besar di depanmu... Sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang dan bersiap untuk besok."

Viltus menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian berjalan kembali ke asrama.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Viltus telah bersiap-siap di dalam kapal komandonya. Tidak berapa lama, Magyar masuk ke dalam kapal komando tersebut dan berkata,

"Jadi... Ini ya kapal komando yang konon katanya yang paling maju dalam teknologi saat ini."

"Selain Gadis Kapal tentunya."

"Iya, ahahahahaha"

Viltus langsung memberi perintah kepada sistem.

"Laksamana kepada sistem. Tolong cek persiapan keberangkatan kita yang akan dilakukan tepat pada jam 0700."

"Sistem kepada Laksamana. Pengecekan dilakukan."

Setelah itu, Viltus langsung mengecek peta lokasi pertempuran mereka. Magyar pun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tidak berapa lama muncul Elisa ke dalam ruang komando tersebut.

Elisa melihat ke arah Magyar, dan langsung berkata,

"Ah... Kau pasti Laksamana baru di bawah arahan sementara dari Viltus ya ?"

"Tepat sekali. Nama saya adalah Magyar Libyet. Salam kenal."

"Nama saya adalah Shinonome Elisa. Saya adalah kepala mekanik di divisi milik Viltus dan Haruto."

"Haruto ?"

"Dia adalah Laksamana lain... Teman baik dari Viltus..."

"Oh."

Viltus langsung menepuk pundak Elisa. Elisa langsung berkata kepada Viltus tanpa dapat didengar oleh Magyar yang kembali fokus ke

"Aku sudah melakukan beberapa perubahan seperti yang kau minta. Kau meminta agar sistem radar udara dapat diganti sesuai kebutuhan dari otomatis menjadi manual."

"Tepat sekali."

"Mengapa kau..."

"Untuk sebuah tes."

"Tes ?"

Viltus melihat ke arah Magyar, dan Elisa langsung mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Viltus. Elisa langsung memukul kepala Viltus dengan pelan, dan kemudian berkata,

"Silakan saja melakukan hal tersebut... Tapi, bawa mereka semua kembali mengerti ?"

"Siap."

Elisa langsung pamit untuk mempersiapkan semua Gadis Kapal yang turun di misi tersebut. Setelah Elisa keluar, Magyar langsung berkata,

"Dia itu... Kekasihmu ya ?"

"Bukan."

"Heh ? Kalian terlihat cukup dekat."

"Dapat dikatakan kami terikat karena satu hal yang sama."

"Pasti memiliki kewarganegaraan lain, ya ?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Dia dari negara mana ?"

"Jerman."

"Wew... Sama seperti Friedrick ?"

"Siapa ?"

"Salah satu Laksamana baru di sini."

Viltus langsung ingat mengenai Laksamana dari luar negeri lain yang mendaftar di Yokosuka. Ia langsung tertawa kecil dan kemudian berkata,

"Sudahlah... Sekarang kita harus bersiap-siap untuk misi ini."

"Siap."

Tidak berapa lama, Shigure dan Yuudachi yang paling pertama masuk. Setelah itu, Uzuki, Yayoi dengan Aoba. Kemudian Ryuujou dan Zuihou. Ryuujou melihat ke arah Magyar dan kemudian berkata,

"Kau..."

"Ohohoho... Ada apa dengan Kapal Induk Ringan imut ini ?"

"Dapatkah kau tidak menganggu diriku satu kali saja ?"

"Kenapa memangnya ? Bukankah kita sebagai satu divisi harus saling membantu ?"

"..."

Viltus melihat ke arah Ryuujou, dan kemudian menarik dia sebentar. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Ryuujou... Ada apa toh ?"

"Dia... Dia Laksamana yang sangat mesum !"

"Mengapa ?"

"Karena dia... Dia..."

Ryuujou langsung mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam sakunya. Melihat benda tersebut, dan melihat ke arah dada Ryuujou, Viltus langsung berkata,

"Setidaknya... Ia memiliki niat membantu."

"Tidak, kau juga !"

"Daripada itu... Di mana dia ?"

"Huh ? Oh, Taihou... Sebentar lagi dia sampai. Baru saja ia dipanggil oleh Laksamana Yanagi."

"Eh... Dipanggil ayah ?"

Tidak berapa lama muncul Taihou dengan nafas terengah-engah. Viltus melihat ke arah Taihou dan berkata,

"Kau terlambat..."

"Maafkan aku... Laksamana Yanagi baru saja memanggilku..."

Viltus langsung berjalan ke dekat Taihou dan mendapat tanda dari Taihou untuk ikut dengan dirinya sebentar. Viltus langsung memberitahu semuanya untuk bersiap-siap dahulu, karena ia ada sedikit urusan. Setelah sampai di luar kapal komando, Taihou langsung berkata,

"Laksamana Yanagi..."

"Dia pasti berkata untuk berhati-hati bila mengetes Magyar... Siapa yang memberitahu dirinya mengenai ini ?"

"Kemungkinan besar Aoba."

"Dapat dimaklumi sih... Karena Aoba dapat informasi itu sangat cepat."

Taihou langsung tertawa melihat wajah dari Viltus yang sedikit menyerah pada saat mendengar itu. Taihou kemudian berkata,

"Hei..."

"Ummm ? Ada apa, Taihou ?"

"Apa kau akan berpesta kembali setelah misi ini ?"

"Mungkin... Sekalian menyambut kedatangan Magyar."

"Apa aku boleh ikut ?"

Viltus berpikir sebentar, dan kemudian mengangguk. Taihou langsung tersenyum melihat jawaban dari Viltus. Setelah itu, Viltus langsung menepuk kepala Taihou dengan pelan dan kemudian berkata,

"Sudah... Ayo masuk... Kita akan mulai berjalan sebentar lagi."

"Siap."

"Baguslah jika kau siap..."

"Laksamana..."

"Iya ?"

"Jangan lupa janjimu kepadaku, ya..."

"Tentu saja. Jika kau menjadi MVP."

Taihou tersenyum dan kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang komando terlebih dahulu. Sementara Viltus berdiri sebentar di luar sembari memperhatikan semua orang yang bekerja keras mempersiapkan misi ini. Misi mereka akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Sebuah misi untuk membebaskan manusia dari Abyssal dan misi untuk mengetes Magyar.

* * *

Viltus sudah memberikan semuanya informasi yang dibutuhkan untuk misi ini. Abyssal yang akan mereka hadapi terdiri dari tiga Kapal Induk kelas Wo, dua Kapal Induk kelas Nu, dan beberapa lusin Kapal Perusak yang melindungi mereka.

Yang menjadi masalah selama ini, hasil dari informasi yang dikumpulkan oleh Viltus, adalah lokasi pertempuran mereka sangat dekat dengan pulau sehingga lawan dapat bersembunyi di titik-titik terpencil untuk meluncurkan pesawat mereka.

Selain itu, Viltus sedikit curiga dengan satu hal. Maka dari itu, misi yang seharusnya adalah misi penghancuran Abyssal diubah menjadi misi pengintaian atas permintaan dari Viltus sendiri. Pada awalnya semua Laksamana menolaknya, namun setelah melobi beberapa kali akhirnya disetujui.

Viltus menarik nafas panjang, dan kemudian berkata,

"Kita sebentar lagi akan tiba di lokasi. Selama misi ini berlangsung, saya harap kalian tetap waspada akan sesuatu. PESAWAT lawan akan datang secara tiba-tiba dan pasti akan dalam JUMLAH yang cukup besar. Berhati-hatilah dengan torpedo atau BOM yang mereka jatuhkan kepada kalian semua."

Viltus menekankan beberapa hal dari yang ia katakan sembari melihat reaksi dari Magyar. Ia melihat wajah Magyar sedikit pucat dan bergetar. Ia menutup matanya dan kemudian berkata,

"Kita akan memulai misi ini. Semoga dewi fortuna tersenyum kepada kita !"

Semua Gadis Kapal divisinya langsung berjalan keluar. Namun, tepat sebelum Taihou berjalan keluar, Viltus memanggilnya dan kemudian berbisik,

"Kau akan memimpin sementara waktu... Lebih kurang tiga puluh menit dari sekarang... Semua keputusan ada di tanganmu."

"Untuk berapa lama ?"

"Aku tidak dapat menghitungnya."

"Baiklah."

"Aku serahkan padamu. Bawa mereka semua kembali."

Taihou langsung mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruang komando. Magyar masih terdiam setelah mendengar beberapa kata yang ditekankan oleh Viltus sebelumnya. Viltus langsung berjalan melewati Magyar dan berkata,

"Magyar... Sekarang kau akan melihat semua pertempuran ini secara langsung. Seperti yang kau minta."

"..."

"Magyar !"

"Ah... Maaf... Aku..."

"Sekarang kita akan memulai misi ini. Apakah kau siap membantuku ?"

"Tentu saja... Saya siap !"

Magyar langsung berjalan ke sebelah Viltus dan mengecek semua layar yang ditunjukkan oleh sistem. Layar tersebut menunjukkan semua posisi dari Gadis Kapal, dan hasil laporan dari masing-masing pesawat pengintai. Selain itu, ada layar yang menunjukkan kecepatan dari kapal komando, sebagian dari sistem pertahanan, pengecek kedalaman laut, dan yang paling menarik perhatian dari Magyar adalah radar udara dari kapal komando tersebut.

Viltus tidak terlalu memperdulikan masalah itu. Ia langsung berkata,

"Laksamana kepada Sistem. Apakah semua Gadis Kapal sudah siap ?"

"Sistem kepada Laksamana. Semuanya sudah siap."

"Lakukan manuver pengiriman Gadis Kapal. 10 menit dari sekarang !"

"Melakukan manuver pengiriman Gadis Jangkar."

Magyar merasakan getaran dari kapal komando pada saat membuang jangkar di depan dan belakang. Setelah itu, ia merasakan getaran yang lebih hebat lagi. Pada saat itu, ia mendengar,

"Membuka pintu di lambung sebelah kiri dan kanan. Penyiapan perlengkapan. Kategori Kapal Perusak empat. Kategori Kapal Penjelajah Ringan dua. Kategori Kapal Penjelajah Berat satu. Kategori Kapal Induk Ringan dua. Kategori Kapal Induk satu. Estimasi peluncuran 10 menit."

Viltus menepuk pundak Magyar dan kemudian berkata,

"Jika kau ingin melihat mereka meluncur, keluar saja dahulu."

"Eh ? Kau yakin ? Ini semua..."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Magyar mengangguk dan keluar dari ruang komando selagi menunggu Gadis Kapal yang akan diluncurkan oleh Kapal Komando. Setelah Magyar keluar, Viltus langsung berkata,

"Apakah kalian semua mendengarku ?"

"Dengan jelas, Laksamana."

"Dengar... Aku akan menjalankan tes ini tiga puluh menit dari sekarang. Mulai dari saat itu, tidak akan ada laporan mengenai pesawat di sekitar kalian. Semuanya benar-benar bergantung kepada hasil analisa masing-masing."

Terdapat keheningan dari semua Gadis Kapal di sana. Viltus kemudian melanjutkan,

"Aku percaya dengan kalian semua dapat melewati hal ini."

"Tentu saja. Kita ini divisi yang terkenal mengerti ?"

"Iya."

"Jadi... Mengapa kau..."

"Menghilangkan rasa takut... dari Magyar untuk ke depannya."

"Jika gagal..."

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya."

Semuanya langsung menarik nafas panjang. Ia tahu jika gagal, setidaknya akan ada korban di pihak mereka semua. Viltus kemudian berkata,

"Selama kalian di luar sana, tetap terhubung dengan radio di Kapal Komando... Setidaknya agar aku dapat mendengar kondisi langsung di sana."

"Siap."

"Sekarang... Kalian semua diijinkan untuk meluncur. Aku yakin kita akan kembali dalam keadaan utuh."

Semuanya berteriak dengan keras. Tidak berapa lama, Viltus mendengar laporan dari sistem.

"Semua Gadis Kapal sudah meluncur dengan selamat. Melakukan persiapan untuk pertahanan."

Viltus langsung duduk di kursi Laksamana miliknya dan menunggu Magyar untuk kembali sembari bersiap-siap untuk mengetes Magyar. Tidak berapa lama, Magyar kembali ke dalam ruang komando dan berkata,

"Viltus... Mereka semua sangat indah di atas air."

"Tentu saja. Maka dari itu, mereka disebut sebagai Gadis Kapal."

"Ahahahahaha... Kau benar."

"Sekarang... Dapatkah kau membantuku ?"

"Tentu saja. Apa yang harus kulakukan ?"

"Mudah saja. Perhatikan radar udara dari kapal komando ini. Aku mendapat laporan dari Elisa tadi bahwa radar udara ini terpaksa dalam keadaan manual dalam pengecekan. Dapatkah kau memberikan kepadaku laporan secara tepat mengenai keberadaan pesawat lawan yang mengintai semua Gadis Kapal tersebut dan kapal ini ?'

Mendengar itu, Magyar langsung terdiam sebentar. Viltus melihat ke arah layar lain dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku harap kau dapat melakukannya, Magyar."

"Te... Tentu saja..."

"Bagus... Beri aku laporan setiap lima menit untuk diberikan kepada semua Gadis Kapal di luar sana."

"Ba... Baik..."

Semua Gadis Kapal dapat mendengar dengan jelas pembicaraan antara Viltus dan Magyar. Mereka semua terdiam karena Viltus sudah memulai tesnya, padahal belum di waktu tiga puluh menit. Viltus sendiri hanya diam saja, dan berpikir,

'Semuanya... Sudah akan dimulai... Apakah semuanya akan baik-baik saja... Atau... Akan ada yang tidak kembali... Seperti Harusame...'

* * *

Selama misi itu, Viltus selalu mendapat laporan mengenai pesawat musuh yang muncul tiba-tiba. Bahkan pada saat tiga puluh menit pertama. Viltus melihat ke arah Magyar. Ia terlihat sangat tertekan. Selain itu, tubuhnya berkeringat sangat deras dan tangannya bergetar dengan hebat.

Tidak berapa lama, sistem memberi laporan.

"Pesawat musuh mendekati Kapal Komando."

"Gunakan rudal anti-pesawat kita. Jangan biarkan satu pun masuk ke dalam jarak menurunkan torpedo."

Magyar langsung tertekan mendengar itu. Ia berusaha fokus ke layar, namun ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Viltus mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Magyar.

"Kau bisa Magyar... Kau bisa Magyar... Kau bisa Magyar... Kau bisa... Seperti biasanya... Seperti biasanya... Seperti biasanya... Seperti saat itu... Arghh... Tidak... Kau pasti bisa... Kau pasti bisa..."

Viltus hanya diam saja. Ia melihat ke arah jam dan melihat sudah tiga puluh menit lewat semenjak operasi tersebut dimulai dan semua Gadis Kapal di divisi miliknya meluncur. Namun, dari laporan yang diterima setidaknya mereka semua dikejutkan dengan pesawat lawan yang mendadak muncul tanpa dapat dibaca oleh radar mereka.

Selain itu berita mengejutkan tersebut, Viltus mendapatkan informasi mengenai gugusan pulau di tempat target mereka. Viltus dari tadi memperhatikan hal tersebut tanpa memperdulikan Magyar yang benar-benar tertekan.

Akhirnya, Viltus berdiri dan kemudian berjalan. Tidak berapa lama, sistem memberi laporan.

"Sebuah torpedo terdeteksi. Akan terjadi sentuhan dalam hitungan 60 detik."

"Pusatkan pertahanan di lokasi torpedo mengarah."

Tidak berapa lama terdengar ledakan. Sistem terbaru tersebut baru selesai dibuat setelah kematian dari Kimura. Dan sudah terbukti di banyak pertempuran cukup untuk menahan gempuran dari Abyssal, setidaknya 15 torpedo sebelum menembus ke kapal komando.

Magyar yang mendengar ledakan tersebut langsung menutup telinganya dan terjatuh dari kursinya. Ia tidak tahan mendengar semua itu. Tidak berapa lama, ia melihat dari jendela satu pesawat Abyssal yang terjatuh. Suara mesinnya sangat nyaring sebelum terjatuh ke dalam laut.

Viltus melihat dengan tanpa mengubah ekspresi sedikit pun. Ia langsung berkata,

"Magyar... Lakukan tugasmu dengan baik."

"..."

"Magyar."

"Aku... Aku..."

"Apa kau mampu ? Atau tidak mampu sama sekali."

"Aku tidak mampu melakukan ini ! Aku sama sekali tidak mampu !"

Magyar langsung berjalan ke salah satu sudut dan berlutut di sana. Ia sangat ketakutan. Viltus, masih berdiri di tempat yang sama, tanpa melihat ke arah Magyar langsung berkata,

"Pertempuran di dataran tinggi di Alpen... Dua tahun yang lalu... Usiamu baru 20 tahun, namun sudah menjadi tulang punggung dari divisi anti-air di sana dalam upaya menghadapi pesawat tempur dari Abyssal."

"Kau..."

"Magyar Libyet, salah satu operator radar udara yang paling baik dari sekolah militer di Hungaria. Diturunkan di sana dengan harapan tinggi."

"Hentikan... Hentikan..."

"Sebuah serangan dadakan di tengah malam yang dingin membunuh cukup banyak anggota dari divisi tersebut. Salah satunya adalah sahabat baik dari Magyar Libyet. Dari 350 tentara yang disiapkan di sana, hanya 15 yang selamat. Salah satunya adalah Magyar Libyet."

"Diam... Diam... Diam..."

"Setelah itu, Magyar Libyet mengalami depresi yang sangat parah. Berdasarkan laporan dari psikiater... Dia mendengar suara yang saling bersahutan satu sama lain."

"Viltus... Kumohon...Tolong..."

"Mengapa kau gagal mendengarkan hal tersebut ? Mengapa kau membuarkan mereka lewat ? Kau gagal... Kau telah gagal..."

"Hentikan... Hentikan... Hentikan..."

"Dan apa yang paling terakhir dilihat oleh Magyar adalah pesawat dari Abyssal yang melintas di atas seakan-akan mengolok-olok dirinya yang gagal menangkap sinyal pesawat tersebut."

"..."

"Ia kemudian sama sekali tidak terlibat dalam masalah militer selama dua tahun, sebelum bergabung dengan Angkatan Laut ini untuk menghadapi Abyssal kembali sebagai salah satu cara untuk menghilangkan semua hal tersebut."

"Aku... Aku..."

"Namun... Akan kuberitahu satu hal, Magyar."

Viltus akhirnya berjalan ke arah Magyar dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam. Ia langsung berkata dengan sangat pelan,

"Kau... gagal... Magyar."

"Aku... Aku..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan... Jika kau lakukan sendiri akan membunuh semua Gadis Kapalmu... Kau membiarkan rasa takut tersebut menutupi kenyataan yang ada di depanmu."

Magyar melihat ke arah Viltus. Wajah Viltus sangat tenang, namun juga sangat keras. Ia langsung melanjutkan,

"Kau sudah kalah dari pertempuran semenjak rasa takut itu mengambil alih dirimu."

"..."

"Aku pun memiliki rasa takut dengan banyak hal. Namun, aku paling takut jika kehilangan temanku atau Gadis Kapal lain di pertempuran. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin itu terjadi kembali."

"Aku..."

"Apakah kau masih tetap akan seperti ini ? Atau kau ingin maju ?"

Magyar langsung tertunduk. Ia sama sekali tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Viltus langsung mengulurkan tangannya, dan kemudian berkata,

"Kami semua akan membantumu..."

"Diam..."

"..."

"Kau... Kau monster... Kau mengingatkan diriku akan masa laluku yang sangat ingin kulupakan ! Dan kau mengetahuinya tanpa aku ketahui sama sekali... Kau... Kau..."

"Maaf..."

"Aku tidak dapat menerima bantuan dari orang seperti dirimu !"

Viltus langsung menarik tangannya kembali dan kemudian berkata,

"Jika itu jawabanmu... Sudahlah... Aku tidak akan menganggu kau."

Viltus langsung berjalan ke arah layar radar udara, dan mengecek semua titik dari radar tersebut. Ia juga membandingkan dengan apa yang sudah ia miliki. Ia juga mendengarkan dari radio, laporan terkini di lapangan.

Pada saat itu, Magyar memilih untuk diam. Ia terlihat sangat memusuhi Viltus atas semua fakta yang diberikan oleh Viltus kepada dirinya. Tidak berapa lama, terdengar suara dari Ryuujou

"HEI ! Di mana laporan dari Laskamana Mesum, huh ?"

"Dia sedang mangkir. Tidak ingin diganggu gugat."

"Huh ? Apa dia termakan oleh rasa takutnya ? Dasar cengeng !"

"Dapat dikatakan seperti itu. Sudah, aku akan mengurus radar ini."

"Heh ? Bukankah sistem..."

"Saat ini dalam keadaan manual... huh... Aku harus melakukan cross-check beberapa kali."

Magyar yang mendengar itu langsung terdiam. Ia kemudian ingat situasi pada saat ia pertama kali masuk ke divisi di pegunungan Alpen tersebut. Semua orang terlihat tidak senang dengan kedatangannya, terutama orang yang menjadi sahabat baiknya di kemudian hari. Ia pun membenci orang tersebut.

Namun, pada suatu saat ia mendengar masa lalu dari orang tersebut. Ia langsung menanyakan mengenai masa lalu tersebut, dan situasi saat ini merupakan situasi yang sama saat itu.

Dan apa yang membuat dirinya dengan orang tersebut menjadi sahabat baik adalah operasi yang terjadi setelah itu. Magyar langsung teringat apa yang dikatakan oleh orang tersebut pada saat ada satu pesawat yang terlewat dari radarnya,

* * *

"Satu pesawat lewat huh ?"

"Aku... Aku... Gagal..." gumam Magyar.

"Iya. Kau gagal. Seperti diriku di masa lalu. Namun, kau masih memiliki waktu di masa depan untuk menangani masalah yang sama. Dan aku yakin kau pasti akan mampu."

"Huh ?"

"Minggir. Kau masih hijau dan belum siap. Aku kutunjukkan kepada dirimu, seperti apa seharusnya seorang pembaca radar !"

"..."

"Aku masih belum memaafkan dirimu atas fakta yang kau sebutkan itu. Namun, aku baru saja berpikir jika aku marah, dan tidak membantumu... Pada saat aku mati, siapa yang akan menggantikan diriku melindungi semua orang tidak bersalah tersebut ?"

"..."

"Apakah kau mau kuajari ? Untuk melindungi semuanya ?"

"Tentu saja !"

* * *

Setelah itu, semua suara yang mengitari kepala Magyar menghilang. Ia langsung mendengar semua suara yang mendukung dirinya untuk terus maju. Suara yang memuji dirinya. Suara yang akan terus mendukungnya sepanjang dirinya tidak kabur dari pertempuran. Ia akhirnya sadar, pertempuran ia masih belum berakhir. Dan saat inilah, ia harus bertempur kembali.

Viltus terlihat kesulitan dalam membaca semua titik di radar udara tersebut karena terbiasa dengan sistem yang mengerjakannya. Mendadak, ia mendapat tepukan di pundaknya dan kemudian suara dari Magyar,

"Viltus... Serahkan ini pada ahlinya."

"Huh ? Kukira kau..."

"Aku tidak dapat membiarkan mereka semua mati di depan sana... Dengan kondisi seperti ini."

Viltus melihat mata dari Magyar sudah berubah. Menjadi lebih hidup dan lebih serius. Viltus langsung tertawa kecil, dan kemudian berkata,

"Apakah dirimu benar-benar siap ?"

"Tentu saja. Akan saya tunjukkan kemampuan dari Magyar Libyet !"

"Tunjukkan kepada diriku."

Magyar langsung melihat ke radar udara yang ditampilkan di layar. Tidak berapa lama, ia mengubah beberapa input dari radar tersebut dan mulai membaca lebih banyak titik di sana. Magyar langsung berkata,

"Viltus... Apakah radio..."

"Langsung terdengar oleh mereka."

"Baguslah."

Magyar menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian berkata,

"Hei ! Dada rata ! Akan kuberitahu satu hal, aku sama sekali tidak cengeng mengerti ! Aku akan memberitahu kalian semua kedatangan dari pesawat lawan."

"Apa maksudmu dengan dada rata huh ?"

"Apa perlu aku beri pijat di dadamu agar besar ?"

"Diam kau Laksamana mesum !"

Magyar langsung tertawa mendengar jawaban dari langsung berkata,

"Sebaiknya kau lebih spesifik untuk masalah dada rata mengerti..."

"Dada rata milikmu dan milikku berbeda... Ahahahahahaha."

"Dan kau benar-benar mencari mati,ya ?"

"Lah... Kau sendiri bagaimana ?"

"Untuk itu... Ah... Ya sudahlah."

Pada saat melihat ke layar radar, Magyar langsung berkata,

"Pantas saja tidak ditemukan dengan mudah... Semua pesawat tersebut terbang cukup tinggi. Semua radar yang digunakan gadis kapal tersebut sepertinya tidak dapat melacak pesawat yang terbang setinggi ini."

"Apakah kau dapat memberi mereka laporan lebih jauh ?"

"Tentu saja !"

Magyar langsung memberi tahu semua Gadis Kapal lokasi dari setiap pesawat tersebut. Satu per satu mulai jatuh. Tidak berapa lama, mereka berdua mendengar laporan dari Shigure,

"Sepertinya semua pesawat..."

"Sudah dijatuhkan."

"Apakah kami boleh kembali ?"

"Tidak... Kita belum menemukan apa yang kucari."

Magyar melihat ke arah Viltus dan kemudian bertanya,

"Apa yang kau cari ?"

"Asal dari semua pesawat tersebut. Jumlah pesawat ini terlalu banyak untuk ditampung oleh tiga kapal induk dan dua kapal induk ringan pasti setidaknya ada satu tempat tertentu."

"Hmmm... Sebenarnya aku curiga dengan satu tempat."

"Dimanakah itu ?"

"Sedikit di timur mereka..."

Viltus berpikir sebentar, dan kemudian berkata,

"Taihou..."

"Siap Laksamana."

"Kirimkan pesawat pengintaimu ke arah timur."

"Eh ? Ke timur ?"

"Lakukan saja. Potret apapun yang kau temukan di sana, dan kirim ke kapal komando."

"Siap."

"Dan selagi pesawat itu pergi, kembali ke kapal komando sekarang juga."

"Siap."

Viltus dan Magyar menunggu foto dari pesawat pengintai Taihou. Dan tidak berapa lama, sistem memberi laporan kepada Viltus,

"Foto dari pesawat pengintai."

"Tunjukkan kepada diriku sekarang."

Foto pun ditunjukkan. Dan pada saat itu, Magyar dan Viltus sangat terkejut. Magyar langsung berkomentar,

"Apa-apaan itu ?"

"..."

"Hei... Viltus..."

"Ini harus diberitahukan dengan cepat. Satu atau dua divisi tingkat medium tidak akan mampu melakukannya."

Magyar tidak menanyakan apa-apa lagi karena ia tahu Viltus tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Yang dapat mereka lakukan sekarang adalah menunggu mereka semua kembali.

* * *

Setelah semuanya kembali, Viltus langsung menyambut semuanya. Dan yang ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah menahan Ryuujou yang bermaksud memukul Magyar. Magyar sendiri bersembunyi di balik Aoba sembari tertawa kecil.

Setelah cukup tenang, Viltus memberitahukan hasil dari pengintaian tersebut. Semuanya langsung terdiam melihat fakta tersebut. Sebuah lapangan udara dari Abyssal dan sebuah dock Abyssal, atau dengan kata lain sebuah Installation.

Selain itu, mendadak Viltus berkata,

"Dan... Magyar..."

"Iya..."

"Aku akan berkata seperti ini... Mundur."

"Eh ?"

"Kau sebaiknya mundur sebagai Laksamana. Jika pada akhirnya kau kembali menderita hal tersebut, kau akan memakan cukup banyak korban."

Semuanya sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus, kecuali Aoba dan Taihou. Ryuujou bermaksud membela Magyar, namun ditahan oleh Taihou. Taihou memberi tanda kepada Ryuujou untuk mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Viltus.

"Bagaimana... Apakah kau akan mundur ?"

"Jika itu hasil dari penilaianmu... maka aku akan mundur..."

"Bagus."

"Berarti aku akan..."

"Namun, apakah kau tahu... Saat ini ada satu divisi yang mengalami masalah karena sistem radar udara mereka tidak dapat dioperasikan secara otomatis kembali sehingga membutuhkan seseorang yang cukup mumpuni untuk mengoperasikan radar tersebut. Siapa tahu kau tertarik."

Magyar dan semua Gadis Kapal cukup terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus. Viltus kemudian menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan kemudian berkata,

"Saat ini aku kesulitan untuk mencari orang di posisi tersebut karena tidak banyak orang yang mau selain menjadi Laksamana. Dan sepertinya aku menemukan orang yang tepat... Apakah kau tertarik... Magyar Libyet ?"

"Hehehehe... Haahahahahahahaha."

Magyar langsung tertawa keras. Ia kemudian menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan kemudian berkata,

"Tentu saja... Saya Magyar Libyet akan dengan senang hati masuk ke divisi anda, Viltus Amarov. Karena aku yakin dirimu akan menunjukkan cukup banyak kesenangan di banyak operasi."

"Tentu saja. Lagipula, kau tahu akan jauh lebih menarik ada teman berbicara di ruang komando pada saat Gadis Kapal sedang pergi."

"Aku tahu... Aku tahu... Ahahahahahaha"

Viltus kemudian maju ke depan dan mengulurkan tangannya dan kemudian berkata,

"Senang bekerja dengan kau, Magyar."

"Begitu juga dengan diriku !"

Mereka berdua tersenyum dan saling berjabat tangan sembari difoto oleh Aoba. Semuanya sangat senang pada saat mendengar hal tersebut.

* * *

Mereka semua sudah setengah perjalan menuju ke Markas Angkatan Laut Yokosuka. Magyar sedang bermain di ruang komando bersama semua Gadis Kapal lain. Sementara, Viltus berdiri di geladak kapal. Ia melihat ke arah laut dan menutup matanya.

"Menikmati angin laut, Laksamana ?"

"Heh... Tentu saja. Ini sangat menenangkan hati..."

Viltus melihat ke belakang dan melihat Taihou di sana. Taihou langsung berjalan ke dekat Viltus dan kemudian melebarkan tangannya dan berkata,

"Haaaaahhhh... Ini sangat melelahkan."

"Maafkan aku mengenai semua masalah ini."

"Ahahahahaha... Itu bukan masalah. Lagipula kita semua mampu menghadapinya."

Viltus tersenyum melihat ke wajah Taihou yang sedang tersenyum. Ia kemudian menepuk kepala Taihou dengan pelan dan mengelusnya. Taihou langsung terdiam dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku kan bukan..."

"Kau MVP... Kau yang menemukan Installation tersebut."

"Ahahahaha... Itu karena Magyar."

"Tetap saja... Kau MVP mengerti."

Taihou tidak dapat membalas apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Viltus sebelumnya. Ia melihat ke arah langit yang mulai memerah, dan kemudian berkata,

"Langitnya... Sangat indah..."

"Iya."

Viltus melihat ke arah Taihou dan memperhatikan angin yang berhembus menggoyangkan rambut Taihou. Selain itu, cahaya dari matahari yang mulai terbenam juga mempercantik wajah Taihou. Viltus langsung terdiam melihat hal tersebut dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Taihou melihat ke arah Viltus dan terlihat cukup bingung. Taihou langsung bertanya kepada Viltus,

"Ada apa, Viltus ?"

"Ah... Tidak..."

"Kau yakin ?"

Viltus tahu, Taihou tidak akan melepas dirinya jika dia tidak memberi jawaban yang sangat memuaskan Taihou. Tepat pada saat itu, ia teringat pada kejadian di pagi itu.

"Ummm... Taihou..."

"Apa ?"

"Apakah kau ada di ruanganku di pagi hari minggu lalu ?"

"Satu minggu yang..."

Taihou langsung teringat kejadian tersebut. Viltus langsung bertanya,

"Apa yang kulakukan dan apakah kau yang..."

"Dasar kau LAKSAMANA MESUM !"

Viltus langsung ditampar oleh Taihou dengan keras dan terjatuh di geladak kapal. Setelah itu, Taihou langsung berlari masuk ke dalam ruang komando. Tidak berapa lama, Shigure dan Aoba keluar dan melihat Viltus yang terkapar. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Dia... benar-benar membenciku... ya..."

"Sepertinya..."

"Kau tahu... Ini sangat sakit."

"Tentu saja."

"Hei... Aku ingin menangis nih !"

Aoba dan Shigure hanya tertawa saja mendengar keluh kesah dari Viltus yang terkapar.

* * *

HakunoKazuki di sini

Chapter 4 keluar... yey.

Dengan begitu... Chapter 5 akan sedikit serius... Seperti biasanya di Deep Abyss... ahahahahahhaa..

Ok... Tidak perlu banyak berbicara lagi... Dan alasan kenapa ini cepat ? Karena aku tidak lupa menekan tombol save atau pun menggunkan koneksi internet ! YEAY

Ok... Step a side.

Saya ingin mengucapkan selamat menikmati chapter ini dan tunggu saja chapter selanjutnya.

Sayonara


	6. Month

**Chapter 5**

 **Month**

* * *

Seluruh anggota divisi Viltus menunggu dengan 'tenang' di dalam ruang kerja Viltus, selagi Viltus sedang menghadiri pertemuan dengan petinggi di Yokosuka perihal apa yang ia temukan di misi pengintaian sebelumnya. Selagi menunggu Viltus yang akan datang ke ruang kerjanya, Shigure menyiapkan beberapa cangkir minuman untuk Viltus yang pasti datang dalam keadaan lelah.

Sementara, Magyar dan Ryuujou langsung duduk di atas sofa dengan bersandar di punggung masing-masing. Magyar langsung berkata,

"Hei... Papan..."

"Apa Laksamana Mesum ?"

"Kapan Viltus akan kembali ?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tanya saja Aoba."

"Dia tidak ada di sini."

"Eh ?"

Ryuujou melihat ke sekitar dan baru menyadari tidak semuanya ada di ruangan tersebut. Shigure langsung berkata,

"Aoba tadi pergi bersama Uzuki dan Yayoi... Baru saja pergi."

"Uuuuhhh... Lalu, Zuihou ?"

"Dia tadi pergi untuk membuat makanan untuk Laksamana Amarov."

"Kinu dan Yura ?"

"Mereka ada latihan... Yuudachi mengikuti mereka."

Ryuujou langsung menghela nafas. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Bosan..."

"Sama... Aku bosan..."

"Hei... Laksamana Mesum..."

"Apa ?"

"Jangan panggil aku Papan Rata... setidaknya pikirkan Zuihou dan Taihou..."

"Tapi... Kau kan yang paling rata dari semuanya."

"Hei !"

Ryuujou langsung memukul punggung dari Magyar yang langsung ditahan oleh Magyar. Shigure langsung tertawa melihat pemandangan tersebut. Ia langsung berkomentar,

"Berarti ada pertengkaran baru di sini ya... Fufufufufu."

""Maaf...""

"Tidak apa-apa... Lebih baik sedikit berwarna seperti ini daripada..."

Shigure melihat ke arah meja kerja Viltus, begitu pula dengan Ryuujou dan Magyar. Mereka melihat Taihou yang duduk dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di meja sembari mengembangkan pipinya sendiri. Ia terlihat memainkan beberapa alat tulis milik Viltus. Dapat disimpulkan, Taihou terihat sangat bosan. Magyar langsung berbisik kepada Ryuujou,

"Hei... Papan Rata..."

"Apa ?"

"Taihou... Apa dia selalu melakukan hal tersebut ?"

"Hmmm..."

Ryuujou mengingat-ingat pada masa lalu, setiap kali Viltus sedang mengikuti rapat. Ia pernah melihat Taihou yang terlihat bosan, namun tidak pernah sebosan yang ia lihat sekarang. Ryuujou langsung berkata,

"Sering sih... Tapi, yang ini jauh lebih parah..."

"Hmmm..."

"Biasanya kalau Laksamana Amarov mengikuti rapat yang cukup panjang. Kalau dipikir-pikir... rapat hari ini jauh lebih lama dari biasanya... Hei, Kau mendengarkanku atau tidak ?"

Magyar berpikir sebentar dan kemudian langsung memanggil Shigure untuk ikut berbincang-bincang dengan dirinya dan Ryuujou. Setelah Shigure ikut, Magyar langsung berkata,

"Menurut kalian... Apakah Taihou... Menyukai Viltus ?"

Shigure dan Ryuujou langsung melihat satu sama lain, dan kemudian Shigure langsung berkata,

"Menurutku tidak... Hampir setiap hari Taihou dan Laksamana Amarov selalu bertengkar satu sama lain."

"Yang kemudian dilanjutkan oleh Taihou yang curhat kepada kita semua, benar ?" ujar Ryuujou sekaligus mendapat anggukan dari Shigure.

"Pasti yang diceritakan oleh Taihou adalah semua hal yang dilakukan oleh Laksamana Amarov kepada dirinya..."

"Dan Taihou sangat mengerti mengenai kebiasaan dari..."

Pada saat itu, Shigure dan Ryuujou langsung menyadari sesuatu. Mereka melihat ke arah Taihou yang masih terdiam dan tidak memperdulikan pembicaraan mereka, kemudian melihat ke arah Magyar. Magyar langsung berkata,

"Ia sepertinya... cukup rindu dengan Viltus... Padahal cuma sebentar..."

"Iya sih..."

"Dapat disimpulkan ada sebagian dari hatinya yang menyukai Viltus... Namun..."

"Kami tahu... Kami tahu..."

Mereka bertiga melihat ke arah Taihou yang akhirnya melihat ke arah luar jendela. Ia terdiam sebentar dan kemudian berkata,

"Ah... Salju turun..."

Semuanya langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Magyar langsung tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Salju sudah turun... Berarti kalian tahu artinya apa ?"

"Apa Laksamana Mesum ?"

"Tentu saja... LIBURAN PANJANG !"

"Kita tidak mendapatkan itu."

"Eh ?!"

Ryuujou dan Magyar terlihat sangat antusias membahas masalah tersebut, sementara Shigure langsung berjalan ke arah Taihou dan berkata,

"Ia seharusnya sudah kembali sekarang."

"Aku tahu..."

"Menurutmu... Salju di sini bagaimana ?"

"Entah mengapa... Aku terikat dengan salju ini. Sangat indah."

Shigure tersenyum melihat mata Taihou yang sedikit lebih hidup dari sebelumnya. Shigure kemudian menyiapkan minuman lain, berupa minuman hangat yang disajikan kepada mereka semua. Dan kali ini Taihou pun ikut minum dan bergabung ke dalam pembicaraan dengan Magyar dan Ryuujou.

* * *

Sementara itu, Viltus dan Haruto akhirnya sudah selesai mengikuti rapat tersebut. Semua Laksamana yang sudah turun di medan perang dan semua Laksamana Tinggi berkumpul di dalam rapat tersebut untuk membahas temuan dari Viltus di misi sebelumnya.

Haruto melihat ke arah langit dan kemudian berkata,

"Haaahhhh... Kita tidak akan mendapatkan libur dalam waktu dekat..."

"Heh ? Bukankah yang kau lakukan selama ini hampir sama saja seperti libur, ya ?"

"Ahahahahaha... Tidak juga... Aku..."

"Jangan bilang mengenai hal tersebut...Yang biasa kau sebutkan."

"Ahahaha..."

Haruto langsung memalingkan wajahnya berusaha tidak melihat tatapan tajam dari Viltus. Mengetahui tatapan tajamnya tidak digubris, Viltus langsung berkata,

"Setidaknya... Kita akan mendapatkan libur cukup lama setelah misi tersebut."

"Operasi ini... Sangat besar. Pasti memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Dan pasti dimulai dalam waktu dekat."

"Kudengar sih... Setelah tahun baru."

"Eh ? Bukan dalam waktu dekat."

"Kau... Tidak mendengar yang tadi kuminta ya..."

"Ummm... Aku mendengarnya..."

"Kau..."

"Ahahahahaha..."

"Aku akan mengulangnya lagi... Kita akan menjalankan operasi tersebut satu minggu setelah tahun baru. Dan selama libur tersebut, semua orang diijinkan untuk keluar dari Markas Angkatan Laut untuk mengunjungi keluarga masing-masing."

"Oh... Baik sekali... Apakah kau..."

"Tidak... Aku berlibur di Yokosuka... Shiro-nee berkata akan berlibur kemari selama satu minggu."

"Sedih sekali dirimu..."

"Aku tahu... Sangat menyedihkan..."

"Namun... Setidaknya kau tidak jauh dari Taihou, benar ?"

Viltus sangat terkejut pada saat Haruto berkata seperti itu. Viltus bermaksud bertanya mengenai maksud dari Haruto, Haruto langsung berkata,

"Hehehehe... Jangan meremehkan mata ini. Aku dapat melihatnya juga pada saat Kimura dengan Aoba..."

"..."

"Kau tidak dapat menipu diriku, Viltus. Kau..."

"Mengenai itu..."

Haruto langsung menepuk pundak dari Viltus dengan sedikit keras dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku akan kembali ke kampung halamanku selama masa libur tersebut. Aku harap ada kemajuan dari hubungan kalian, ya. Kami semua mengharapkan hal tersebut !"

"KAMI ?!"

"Fufufufufu..."

Viltus bermaksud menanyakan siapa saja yang meminta hal tersebut, namun terhenti karena Haruto melihat ke langit. Pada saat bersamaan, salju yang dingin jatuh dan mengenai kulit dari Viltus dan Haruto. Haruto langsung berkata,

"Ah... Aku sampai lupa... Salju pasti turun pada saat seperti ini... Sepertinya aku harus menyiapkan pakaian musim dingin. Benar tidak, Viltus ? Hei.. Viltus..."

Pada saat Haruto melihat ke arah belakang, ia melihat Viltus yang diam membatu. Ia membuka telapak tangannya membiarkan salju turun mengenai tangannya yang pucat. Ia terdiam, tanpa ekspresi. Pada saat Haruto bermaksud memegang bahunya, ia melihat tatapan dari Viltus sangat kosong. Selain itu, ia dapat merasakan aura yang sangat negatif dari Viltus.

Haruto langsung berusaha untuk memanggil Viltus, namun Viltus langsung memukul tangan dari Haruto dan kemudian berkata,

"Haruto... Tinggalkan diriku..."

"Hei, Viltus... Ada apa ?"

"Haruto... Tinggalkan diriku... Tolong..."

"Kau baik-baik saja ?"

Viltus langsung diam saja mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, dan berjalan meninggalkan Haruto. Haruto langsung menarik Viltus dan bertanya,

"Hei ! Viltus kau pasti sakit. Sebaiknya kau..."

"Haruto... Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak, kau harus..."

Viltus langsung memukul tangan Haruto yang menyentuh bahunya, dan kemudian melihat dengan tajam. Haruto sangat terkejut melihat tatapan tersebut. Tatapan seseorang yang ingin meninggalkan dunia ini karena satu hal. Sangat kosong. Tidak memiliki jiwa. Haruto ingin bertanya kembali, namun Viltus sudah berkata,

"Haruto... Aku sudah berkata... Aku baik-baik saja."

"Jangan..."

"Aku berkata jujur... Biarkan aku sendiri saja... Aku akan kembali nanti."

"..."

Viltus langsung membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan Haruto yang semakin khawatir dengan kondisi dari Viltus.

* * *

Di ruang kerja Viltus, semuanya terlihat sudah cukup bosan dengan kondisi saat ini. Magyar, Ryuujou, Shigure dan Taihou. Mereka semua melihat ke arah jam secara bersamaan, diiringi dengan suara menghela nafas yang sama.

Magyar yang memulai pembicaraan sekarang,

"Viltus lama sekali... Rapat seharusnya tidak selama ini, benar ? Atau... Viltus harus menjelaskan lebih jauh kepada Laksamana Yanagi ?"

Yang lain langsung menghela nafas mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Magyar. Mereka tentu saja bertanya-tanya mengapa rapat tersebut memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Masalahnya, mereka sudah mendengar suara beberapa Laksamana yang seharusnya ikut rapat tersebut sudah bercengkerama di luar ruangan Viltus.

Taihou yang paling khawatir dari semuanya. Karena tidak seperti biasanya Viltus sama sekali tidak muncul setelah rapat selesai. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan oleh Magyar ada benarnya, itu yang ada di dalam pikiran dari Taihou.

Tidak berapa lama, telepon di ruang Viltus berdering dengan keras. Taihou langsung mengangkat telepon tersebut dan berkata,

"Ruang kerja dari Laksamana Viltus Amarov."

"Ah... Taihou !"

Mendengar suara dari seberang, Taihou sangat terkejut. Ia langsung berkata,

"Laksamana Yanagi ?!"

Semuanya sangat terkejut mendengar itu, terutama Magyar. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Laksamana Yanagi akan menelepon dari ruang kerjanya yang notabene sangat dekat dengan ruang kerja Viltus. Namun, akhirnya ia menyadari yang dimaksud oleh Taihou adalah Laksamana Yanagi yang lain di Kure pada saat Taihou berkata,

"Laksamana Yanagi... Tumben sekali anda menelepon kemari."

"Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk ramah tamah. Aku akan langsung ke pokok masalahnya. Karena aku banyak pekerjaan... Aku malah lupa dengan masalah satu ini."

"Eh ? Masalah ?"

"Aku bermaksud meminta tolong kepada ayah untuk memperhatikan dirinya... Terutama pada saat salju mulai turun."

"Laksamana... Yang kau maksud adalah..."

"Iya... Viltus."

"Memangnya kenapa... Ada apa dengan dirinya ?"

"Dapat dikatakan seperti ini... Hampir semua orang yang ia cintai... hilang dari genggamannya pada bulan ini..."

Mendengar itu, Taihou langsung terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus berpikir apa pada saat mendengar itu. Ia kemudian menarik nafas panjang, dan kemudian bertanya,

"Apa yang akan... dilakukan oleh... Laksamana Amarov pada saat seperti ini ?"

"Ia akan menyendiri... namun, jika tidak diperhatikan... dia akan berusaha untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri. Selama ini, aku berhasil menahan dirinya agar tidak melakukan itu."

"..."

"Namun, aku lupa pada tahun ini... aku tidak mungkin sempat ke sana karena harus meminta ijin dari Laksamana Ichijou."

Taihou sama sekali tidak menduga, Viltus akan berusaha membunuh dirinya sendiri karena satu hal. Ia kemudian menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku akan... Aku akan membantunya."

"Kau ?! Kau kan selalu..."

"Sebaiknya ada orang yang menyalurkan pikiran dan tenaganya dari keinginan tersebut..."

"..."

"Dan aku yakin aku mampu... Lagipula... Laksamana Amarov..."

"Heh... Rupanya ada Kimura kedua ya ?"

"Ahahahahaha... Itu tidak benar... Aku melakukan ini..."

"Karena kata hatimu, benar ?"

Taihou langsung memerah mendengar hal tersebut. Ia sama sekali tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan barusan. Shiro langsung tertawa karena terdapat jeda yang cukup lama dari lawan bicaranya. Shiro langsung berkata,

"Hei... Jaga adik idiotku... Mengerti ?"

"Siap."

"Aku akan kembali ke perkerjaanku... Aku harap kau berhasil... Aku tidak ingin mendengar berita yang tidak menyenangkan mengerti."

"Tentu saja."

Taihou langsung menutup telepon tersebut. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian melihat ke arah Shigure, Ryuujou dan Magyar. Mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas dari wajah Taihou, sesuatu yang sangat berat akan terjadi. Shigure langsung berkata,

"Taihou... Laksamana Ama..."

"Kita harus menemukan dia... Jika kita terlambat... Besar kemungkinan divisi ini akan bubar."

"Eh ? Memangnya kenapa ?"

Taihou langsung menceritakan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari Shiro. Semuanya langsung berdiri. Magyar dan Ryuujou langsung merenggangkan diri masing-masing, dan bersiap untuk mencari Viltus.

Tidak berapa lama, pintu terbuka dan di sana berdiri Haruto. Semuanya dapat melihat wajah khawatir dari Haruto mengenai satu hal. Mereka semua berjalan melewati Haruto dan menepuk pundaknya. Pada saat Taihou berjalan melewati dirinya, Haruto langsung bertanya,

"Kalian ingin ke mana ?"

"Mencari Laksamana Amarov."

"Viltus... Dia..."

"Aku akan menyeretnya kembali kemari... Tenang saja. Orang itu perlu sedikit pukulan di kepala karena masalah ini."

Haruto melihat ke arah Taihou dengan wajah terkejut. Ia langsung melihat wajah percaya diri dari Taihou. Ia menutup matanya dan yakin Taihou akan mampu membawa Viltus kembali ke ruangan tersebut. Ia langsung berkata,

"Taihou... Bawa orang kembali. Aku harus memberi dia sedikit ceramah."

"Tentu saja."

Taihou langsung berlari meninggalkan Haruto untuk mencari Viltus.

* * *

Mereka semua meninggal karena diriku.

Semua tatapan itu... Sangat kental... Sangat menyakitkan...

* * *

Viltus berjalan tanpa arah sama sekali. Tatapannya benar-benar kosong. Pada saat ia sadar, ia sudah berdiri di atas anjungan. Ia melihat salju yang turun mengenai wajahnya. Selain itu, ia melihat ke arah laut luas di hadapannya.

Ia berjalan ke ujung anjungan dan duduk di sana. Tidak berapa lama, satu per satu suara mulai masuk ke telinganya.

* * *

Ahahahahahahaha... Semua ini salahku...

 _Iya ini semua adalah salahmu..._

Seandainya keluarga itu tidak ada... pasti tidak ada hal ini...

 _Namun... Pada akhirnya keluargamulah yang telah mengambil nyawa jutaan manusia di dunia ini..._

Akulah penyebab semua ini...

 _Apa yang akan kaulakukan dengan dosamu yang berat tersebut ?_

Apa yang harus kau lakukan ? Ini semua... Tidak benar... Aku harus melakukan apa ?

 _Bunuh dirimu sendiri..._

Tapi, Shiro-nee...

 _Apa kau masih ingin mendengarkan wanita tersebut ? Wanita tersebut memberikan kepadamu sebuah kebohongan yang manis untuk menutupi semua dosa yang kau perbuat._

Kau benar... Dosa ini...

 _Maka... Bunuh saja dirimu..._

Bagaimana caranya ?

 _Melompat saja ke dalam air..._

Air ?

* * *

Viltus melihat ke depan dan kemudian berdiri di ujungnya. Ia melihat ke arah laut dan melihat seperti seseorang mengajak dia untuk mengikuti dirinya ke dalam air. Viltus menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk bergerak ke dalam air, namun ditahan oleh seseorang. Tidak hanya itu, ia mendengar suara seseorang yang ia kenal,

"Laksamana ! Kau ingin kemana ? Melompat ke dalam laut dingin itu ? Kau bisa mati !"

Viltus melihat ke belakang, dan menemukan Taihou yang menahan dirinya. Viltus langsung kembali melihat ke arah laut dan kemudian berkata,

"Taihou... Lepaskan aku... Aku..."

"Apa ? Kau ingin membunuh dirimu sendiri dengan melompat ke laut ?"

"..."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal tersebut terjadi !"

Viltus bermaksud menarik dirinya sendiri dari Taihou, namun tenaga Taihou jauh lebih kuat. Dirinya ditarik oleh Taihou hingga cukup jauh dari anjungan. Mengetahui usahanya gagal, ia langsung duduk tanpa melihat ke wajah Taihou.

Taihou kemudian berkata,

"Laksamana ! Mengapa dirimu ingin melompat ke dalam laut, huh ?"

"..."

"Apa kau ingin meninggalkan kami semua di Yokosuka ?"

"..."

"Mengapa kau ingin membunuh dirimu sendiri ?!"

Viltus, tanpa melihat ke arah Taihou, langsung menjawab dengan singkat,

"Itu bukan urusanmu..."

"Eh ?"

"Kau yang tidak tahu apapun... Sebaiknya menjauh dari masalah ini... Kalian semua tidak akan mengerti..."

"Kau bilang tidak akan mengerti ? Bagaimana caranya kami mengerti jika kau tidak menceritakan apapun kepada kami."

"Itu bukan masalahmu... Ini adalah masalahku. Dan masalah ini merupakan..."

Taihou langsung menampar dengan keras wajah Viltus. Viltus langsung merasakan tamparan tersebut, dan melihat ke arah Taihou. Pada saat itu, ia melihat wajah jijik dari Taihou yang bercampur dengan rasa kesal.

Dan akibat dari tamparan tersebut, ia kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia langsung mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Taihou dengan jelas.

"Ini masalahmu ?! Hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan kepadaku sebagai alasan untuk bunuh diri ?! Bagaimana mungkin aku dapat menerima hal tersebut !"

"Taihou..."

"Kau melakukan hal tersebut demi apa ? Kau tahu yang kau lakukan hanya kabur saja dari kenyataan ! Bagaimana perasaan semua orang yang ada di sekitarmu setelah kau meninggal ?!"

Pada saat Viltus melihat Taihou, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas air mata sedikit demi sedikit menetes dari mata Taihou. Taihou mengeluarkan semua yang ada di kepalanya karena tindakan dari Viltus, hingga ia tertunduk menahan air matanya sendiri. Viltus langsung menyeka air mata dari Taihou, dan kemudian berkata,

"Maafkan aku..."

"Laksamana Idiot."

"Ahahahaha... Kau memang benar..."

Viltus kembali menyeka air mata dari Taihou, dan berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat Taihou tenang.

* * *

Setelah cukup tenang, Taihou langsung duduk di sebelah Viltus dan melihat ke arah laut. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Laksamana... Apakah aku boleh..."

"Bukankah dulu kau sudah meminta ijin untuk memanggil namaku ? Aku justru bingung kenapa dirimu masih memanggilku Laksamana pada saat hanya di divisi kita sendiri saja."

"Ah... Aku lupa."

Viltus langsung tertawa kecil mendengar itu. Terdapat keheningan setelah itu, yang akhirnya pecah pada saat Taihou bertanya,

"Apa yang terjadi... pada bulan ini sehingga dirimu ingin membunuh dirimu sendiri, Viltus ?"

Viltus terdiam mendengar hal tersebut. Taihou melihat ke arah Viltus, dan bermaksud membiarkan Viltus diam saja bila ia tidak ingin membicarakannya. Namun, Viltus kemudian berkata,

"Pada saat salju pertama kali turun... Aku sangat ingat kejadian tersebut... Beberapa anggota militer mengetuk pintu rumahku... Pada saat itu, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Aku hanya mendengar suara dari Ibuku yang marah kepada mereka semua... Dan Ibuku mengusir mereka semua. Dan aku langsung menyadari... Ayahku menghilang bersama percobaannya..."

"Percobaan ayahmu ?"

"Iya."

"Apa percobaan dari ayahmu itu ?"

Viltus diam saja. Ia langsung melihat ke arah laut, dan kemudian berkata,

"Padahal... Baru satu minggu sebelumnya aku membantu ayahku dan melihat senyumnya yang sudah lama tidak kulihat."

"..."

"Pada saat itu... Percobaan dari ayahku tidak membuat masalah..."

"Masalah ?"

"Kemudian, beberapa tahun kemudian... Ibuku dan Adikku meninggal juga, pada malam salju turun ke bumi..."

Taihou langsung mengerti mengapa salju dapat membuat Viltus bertindak seperti itu. Ia kehilangan keluarganya pada saat hari bersalju seperti ini. Tentu saja, bila salju turun akan membuatnya teringat akan kejadian buruk tersebut.

Viltus masih melanjutkan,

"Pada saat itu, aku membantu ibuku dalam percobaannya... Namun, lab dari ibuku diserang..."

"Diserang oleh siapa ?" tanya Taihou.

Viltus langsung menatap kosong ke arah Taihou dan kemudian berkata,

"Percobaan dari ayahku... Abyssal."

Mendengar itu, Taihou langsung terkejut. Ayah dari Viltus adalah ilmuwan yang telah membangkitkan musuh dari manusia ke bumi ini. Dialah orang yang telah membawa kekacauan di dunia. Taihou langsung terdiam mendengar hal tersebut.

Viltus kemudian berkata,

"Aku masih mengingat saat-saat tersebut. Aku melihat mata merah mereka yang telah membunuh ibuku. Dan aku masih mengingat dengan jelas seperti apa percobaan dari ayah saat masih bersama kami. Jika saja... Aku tidak diselamatkan oleh Laksaman Yanagi dan Laksamana Ichijou... Aku pasti sudah mati saat itu..."

"Viltus..."

"Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengetahui nasib dari adikku. Namun, dari penuturan Laksamana Ichijou... Dia menghilang bersama tubuh ibuku. Tidak ada tubuh yang tersisa sama sekali."

Viltus langsung membalikkan tangannya dan mengepalkannya. Taihou berpikir semua sudah selesai dan bermaksud menanyakan beberapa hal. Tetapi, Viltus langsung berkata,

"Dan yang terakhir... Di awal musim dingin beberapa tahun yang lalu... Aku kehilangan dirinya..."

"Dirinya ?"

"Wanita yang kucintai pada saat Sekolah Menengah Atas... Aku ingat pertemuan terakhir kami terjadi bulan Desember... seperti bulan ini... Aku sudah mengenalnya semenjak Sekolah Menengah Pertama... Dan dialah orang pertama dan satu-satunya yang membuatku menyukai nama yang kubenci... Sebelum aku disadarkan kembali mengapa aku membenci nama itu..."

Taihou merasakan dadanya sedikit sakit pada saat mendengar hal tersebut. Viltus kemudian melihat ke arah Taihou dan menepuk kepala Taihou sekaligus mengelusnya. Ia berkata,

"Maafkan aku... Jika membuatmu khawatir... Ini semua karena kebodohan diriku sendiri..."

"Itu... Bukan masalah... Kau mampu melawannya..."

"Ehehehehe... Tapi, masa lalu itu..."

"Setidaknya mampu mengingat sesuatu di masa lalu, walaupun itu menyakitkan sekalipun... Jauh lebih baik daripada tidak mengingat apapun."

Viltus melihat ke arah Taihou. Taihou melihat ke arah laut lepas di hadapannya, dan melipat tangannya agar kepalanya dapat bersandar di sana. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Kami... Gadis Kapal sama sekali tidak memiliki ingatan masa lalu kami... Sebelum kami disebut sebagai Gadis Kapal."

"..."

"Yang ada di kepala kami hanyalah... Misi untuk menghancurkan Abyssal."

"Taihou..."

"Setidaknya... Kau tidak harus benci dengan masa lalu tersebut karena itu menunjukkan kau masih hidup hingga sekarang. Lagipula..."

Taihou langsung berdiri dan kemudian memutar tubuhnya. Ia berhenti setelah di wajahnya melihat Viltus dan tersenyum. Ia kemudian berkata,

* * *

"Tidak ada gunanya dirimu terikat dengan masa lalu... Itu adalah dirimu yang dulu... Sekarang kau adalah Viltus yang kukenal yang tidak terikat dengan masa lalu... Dan kau seharusnya terikat masa depanmu sendiri, bukan masa lalumu."

* * *

Viltus melihat ke arah Taihou dengan wajah terkejut. Ia ingat wanita yang dicintainya pernah mengatakan hal serupa dulu, pada saat ia mengetahui masa lalu dari dirinya. Taihou kemudian berkata,

"Jika kau berpikir kau mengemban dosa dari ayahmu karena kau terikat darah dengan dirinya... Kau salah... Kau sama sekali tidak perlu mengemban dosa tersebut."

"..."

"Jika kau masih berpikir bagaimana caranya menghapus dosa dari ayahmu... Ya kau lakukan sekarang ! Saat ini dirimu sedang berjuang untuk hal tersebut... Menghapus dosa yang telah menghancurkan dunia ini."

Taihou kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan kemudian berkata sambil tersenyum,

"Dan kami semua akan membantumu melakukan hal tersebut... Jika kau terbebani oleh dosa dari ayahmu, maka kami semua bersedia menerima beban yang kau berikan kepada kami."

Viltus melihat ke arah Taihou, dan kemudian menunduk sebentar. Ia akhirnya menyadari tindakan dia selama ini sangat kekanak-kanakan. Sudah saatnya ia membagi semuanya karena ada orang yang akan membantunya.

Viltus langsung menerima aluran tangan dari Taihou, dan kemudian berdiri. Setelah itu, ia menarik Taihou ke tubuhnya sendiri, dan memeluk dirinya. Muka Taihou langsung merah pada saat Viltus melakukan hal tersebut. Viltus kemudian berkata,

"Maafkan aku... Dan terima kasih banyak..."

"Bu... Bukan apa-apa..."

Taihou langsung merasakan pelukan Viltus sedikit keras seperti seseorang yang sangat merindukan sesuatu. Ia tersenyum dan mengelus bagian belakang rambut Viltus. Mereka melakukan hal tersebut selama lima menit. Setelah itu, Viltus melepas pelukannya.

* * *

Setelah itu, Viltus dan Taihou berbincang-bincang hal lain terutama mengenai masa lalu lain dari Viltus, hingga akhirnya Taihou bertanya,

"Viltus... Jika aku boleh tahu nama aslimu apa ?"

"Nama asliku ?"

"Aku tahu Viltus Amarov adalah nama aslimu... Namun, aku penasaran dengan nama Jepangmu... Dengan nama keluarga yang sangat kau benci itu."

"..."

"Jika kau tidak ingin memberi tahu diriku..."

"Hakuno... Kazuki."

Mendengar nama itu, Taihou langsung berpikir sebentar dan kemudian berkomentar,

"Sungguh sesuatu yang aneh... Seseorang yang memiliki sesuatu yang putih di namanya membenci salju yang putih murni ini."

"Ahahaha... Terima kasih banyak..."

"Tapi, sepertinya kedua orang tuamu sudah menaruh satu harapan kepada dirimu... Dari namamu..."

"Eh ?"

"Kau tahu... Aku senang dengan nama itu... Boleh kukatakan... Aku suka dengan maknanya..."

Viltus tersenyum ke arah Taihou dan mengelus kepala Taihou sekali lagi. Taihou tertawa kecil dan kemudian berkata,

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu... Kazuki ?"

"Tidak..."

"Kenapa ?"

"Aku... Tidak ingin mendengar nama itu... Lagipula nama itu merupakan diriku di masa lalu yang ingin kutinggalkan."

"Uuuuhhhh..."

"Jangan membuat wajah seperti itu. Dan jika kau memaksa memanggilku dengan nama itu, aku tidak akan menggubrisnya."

"Padahal nama itu sangat bagus..."

Viltus tertawa kecil dan kemudian berdiri. Taihou terlihat cukup kesal dengan jawaban dari Viltus, memilih tetap duduk. Pada saat itu, Viltus kemudian berkata,

"Dan... Taihou..."

"Apa ?"

"Aku ada permintaan..."

"Eh ? Kau ? Permintaan..."

"Apa kau ingin mendengarnya ?"

Taihou diam sebentar dan berpikir. Ia kemudian berdiri dan berkata,

"Tentu saja... Aku akan mendengar apa permintaanmu..."

"Ummm... Apa aku boleh memeluk dirimu lagi jika aku sedang lelah sekali ?"

Taihou terkejut mendengar hal tersebut. Wajahnya sangat merah pada saat mendengar itu. Akhirnya, Taihou menarik nafas panjang, dan masih dengan wajah merah menunjuk ke arah Viltus dan berkata,

"Bo... Boleh saja... Tapi, pada saat semuanya tidak melihat... Atau semacamnya... Ya..."

"Iya, aku tahu... Aku tidak ingin ketahuan sama Aoba..."

"Ahahahahahaha..."

Viltus dan Taihou langsung tertawa bersama. Setelah itu, Taihou mengajak Viltus untuk ikut dengannya kembali ke ruang kerja Viltus. Ia yakin semuanya pasti khawatir dengan kondisi dari Viltus yang belum juga muncul, ia pun menceritakan kemungkinan bahwa Viltus akan membunuh dirinya sendiri. Viltus menghela nafas dan kemudian setuju untuk kembali. Pada saat ia berjalan, ia mendengar satu suara,

* * *

"Aku akan selalu menunggu dirimu... Di sisi lain... Suatu saat nanti... Kau akan kemari..."

* * *

Viltus terkejut mendengar hal tersebut, dan melihat ke belakang. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat siapapun. Menyadari Viltus sama sekali tidak berjalan, Taihou langsung berkata,

"Viltus... Ada apa ?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa... Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar suara burung-burung yang iri kepada kita..."

"Ahahahaha... Lucu sekali."

"Sudahlah, kita sebaiknya mulai berjalan ke ruang kerjaku. Aku memiliki cukup banyak pekerjaan."

Taihou mengangguk dan kemudian mereka berdua berjalan bersama ke ruang kerja Viltus.

* * *

Pada saat Viltus tiba di ruang kerjanya, ia melihat suasana di sana sangat gelap. Viltus membuat tanda kepada Taihou untuk diam saja. Tidak berapa lama, Magyar berdiri dan kemudian berkata,

"Kita sudah mencarinya ke semua wilayah markas ini... Namun, tidak kita temukan..."

"Iya... Dan dapat dipastikan dia sudah..." ujar Ryuujou dengan wajah sedih.

"Meninggal. Sungguh disayangkan pria baik seperti dia meninggalkan diri kita dengan cepat seperti ini."

"Setidaknya aku ingin mendengar kata-kata terakhir dari dirinya."

"Namun, tidak dapat kita dengarkan... Pria yang selalu bekerja keras..."

"Dan membuat kepala semua orang sakit..."

Ryuujou dan Magyar terus melanjutkan membicarakan Viltus yang telah 'meninggal'. Sementara itu, semua orang yang lain melihat Viltus dan Taihou sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Viltus membuat tanda untuk diam dahulu. Tidak berapa lama terdengar,

"Setidaknya... Aku harap ia memaafkan diriku yang belum mengerjakan dokumen minggu ini."  
ujar Magyar.

"Dan ia mau memaafkan diriku yang sedikit merubah dokumen hasil..." ujar Ryuujou

"Tentu saja, saya maafkan." Ujar Viltus dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan dan berjalan dengan pelan ke arah mereka berdua. Mendengar itu, Magyar dan Ryuujou berkata bersama,

""Kami mendengar suaranya dari langit yang berkata seperti itu... Sungguh baik sekali dia.""

"KALIAN PASTI BERMIMPI JIKA AKU MEMBIARKAN KALIAN BERDUA ATAS MASALAH INI !"

Viltus langsung mencengkram bahu mereka berdua. Menyadari Viltus berdiri di belakang mereka, wajah mereka langsung pucat melihat senyum dari Viltus yang sangat menakutkan. Viltus kemudian berkata,

"Sebagai hukuman kalian berdua... Kalian harus mengerjakan dokumen setara waktu dua minggu... Yang harus dikumpulkan... Jumat ini !"

""TIDAK!""

Suara itulah, yang terdengar paling akhir di ruangan tersebut di hari yang dingin. Sungguh sebuah awal musim dingin yang indah untuk Magyar dan Ryuujou.

* * *

HakunoKazuki di sini

Uoooohhhh Chapter yang sangat cepat !  
*Terlalu cepat jika dapat kukatakan...  
HK : Ya beginilah seseorang yang memiliki cukup banyak waktu luang... walaupun sembari menulis cerita lain yang belum kelar mpe sekarang

LotusCrimson : Ada yang mati ? Siapa ya ?  
*Kau ini...  
HK : Ahahahahahaha... Dan masalah pettan... I can't answer that question... Dan terima kasih banyak mengenai masukan setiap pembicaraan, kemungkinan besar di chapter selanjutnya akan dibuat agar tidak terlalu membingungkan pembaca.  
*Yang sekarang ?  
HK : Sedang malas mengedit

Ahahahaha... Dengan berakhirnya chapter 5... Saya akan istirahat selama satu minggu dulu. Jadi, next chapter baru keluar lebih kurang satu minggu dari sekarang. Or maybe not... Just see my mood

Saya mengucapkan selamat menikmati seri ini.


	7. White Christmas

**Chapter 6**

 **White Christmas**

* * *

Markas Angkatan Laut Yokosuka sedikit demi sedikit mulai sedikit sepi. Semua Gadis Kapal mulai merasakan hal tersebut karena jarang sekali melihat Laksamana mereka. Kecuali, tentu saja karakter utama kita, Viltus Amarov yang sedang beristirahat dari bekerja.

Ia memperhatikan salju yang terus turun dari kemarin. Ia langsung berkata,

"Sepertinya... Harus mulai membersihkan salju deh... Ini sudah terlalu banyak..."

Viltus langsung menghela nafas dan kemudian duduk kembali di kursinya. Tidak berapa lama, terdengar ketukan dari luar diiringi suara dari Taihou dan Yuudachi. Viltus langsung mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk.

Taihou masuk sembari membawa nampan minuman dengan dua gelas berisi coklat panas. Taihou langsung memberikan satu gelas kepada Viltus, yang langsung dibalas oleh Viltus,

"Terima kasih banyak, Taihou."

"Sama-sama, Viltus" Jawab Taihou sembari tersenyum.

Viltus langsung meminum coklat panasnya, sementara Taihou memperhatikan dokumen yang dikerjakan oleh Viltus. Sementara, Yuudachi langsung duduk di sofa di kantor Viltus dan membaca manga yang ia simpan di sana.

Sembari membaca dokumen tersebut, Taihou langsung berkata,

"Viltus, rasanya Yokosuka menjadi sedikit sepi ya..."

"Tentu saja... Mayoritas sudah kembali ke kampung halaman masing-masing untuk bertemu keluarga mereka... Sembari menunggu tahun baru."

"Padahal tahun baru kan masih dua minggu lagi..."

"Ya... Itu karena ada beberapa Laksamana dari luar negeri, butuh waktu untuk pulang pergi. Laksamana Ichijou sendiri sudah memberi lampu hijau kepada semuanya untuk kembali ke kampung halaman masing-masing lebih awal... Ya, itu untuk mengisi semangat mereka kembali."

"Laksamana Kouga juga pulang ?"

"Iya. Bagusnya sih... Tidak terlalu banyak dokumen yang dikerjakan. Jadi aku dapat tenang sedikit."

Mendengar itu, Yuudachi langsung menjatuhkan manga yang ia baca dan Taihou langsung mundur sedikit. Viltus kemudian berkata,

"Ada apa ? Apa karena aku berkata seperti tadi ?"

"Tentu saja... Dirimu yang senang bekerja berkata seperti itu..." Ujar Taihou dengan wajah yang sangat terkejut.

"Ada saatnya aku jenuh dengan pekerjaan, mengerti ?"

"Iya sih... Tapi, aku tidak menyangka keluar dari mulutmu."

Viltus hanya tertawa saja mendengar komentar dari Taihou. Yuudachi melihat ke arah Taihou yang mendapat tanda dirinya pun tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Viltus. Taihou kemudian ingat sesuatu dan bertanya,

"Viltus... Apa kau..."

"Aku tidak pulang... Ayah masih di sini untuk siaga jika ada masalah... Dan karena ayah masih di sini, maka aku tidak pulang..."

"Ah..."

"Ditambah Shiro-nee juga kemari selama satu minggu... Perutku sakit memikirkan hal tersebut..."

"Ahahahaha... Aku mengerti..."

Taihou kembali membaca dokumen yang berisi ijin untuk kembali ke kampung halaman masing-masing. Mendadak Viltus berkata,

"Seandainya saja semuanya pulang... Tentu saja tempat ini akan sangat tenang..."

"Huh ? Memangnya ada yang tidak pulang selain dirimu ?"

"Ada... Dan mereka adalah..."

Belum sempat menyelesaikan apa yang ada di kepalanya, pintu dibuka seperti dibanting oleh seseorang. Di sana berdiri dua orang yang sangat familiar bagi mereka bertiga. Mereka adalah Elisa von Manstein, mekanik divisi Viltus, dan Magyar Libyet, pembaca radar di kapal komando Viltus.

Viltus melihat mereka berdua dengan wajah yang tanpa ekspresi khasnya, dan membenarkan posisi kacamata miliknya sekaligus berkata,

"Mereka..."

"Ahahahaha..."

Taihou langsung tertawa kecil melihat Elisa dan Magyar yang baru tiba di ruangan tersebut. Elisa dan Magyar langsung berkata secara bersamaan,

"Viltus !"

"Daripada kau terus menunjukkan wajah tanpa ekspresimu di bulan yang indah ini..." ujar Elisa.

"Bagaimana jika kita semua membuat sebuah acara..." Magyar langsung menimpali Elisa.

"Dan berhubung ini bulan Desember..."

"Dan satu minggu lagi adalah hari itu..."

"Kami berdua..."

"Sudah memikirkan..."

"Satu acara yang sangat cocok..."

"Itu adalah..."

Elisa dan Magyar melihat satu sama lain dan kemudian berkata secara bersamaan,

""PESTA NATAL !""

Taihou tidak dapat berkata apa-apa mendengar hal tersebut, hanya tertawa kecil saja. Yuudachi terlihat antusias pada saat mendengar hal tersebut. Sementara, Viltus memberikan tatapan yang akan membunuh mereka berdua, atau lebih tepatnya menghukum mereka berdua.

Viltus menghela nafas dan kemudian berkata,

"Kalian berdua... Apakah kalian tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain selain memikirkan membuat acara seperti itu ?"

"Tidak ada !" ujar Elisa sembari mengembangkan dadanya, diiringi anggukan dari Magyar.

"Aku rasa kalian seharusnya memiliki pekerjaan lain... Benar ?"

"Ahahahahaha... Mengenai itu..."

"Seperti dugaanku... Ker..."

"Tapi sekarang sedang suasana libur ! Sebaiknya tidak bekerja selama dua minggu ini..." ujar Magyar.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi... Dan untuk acara itu, aku..."

"Apa kau dapat menolaknya melihat tatapan antusias dari dia !"

Elisa dan Magyar menunjuk ke arah Yuudachi yang terlihat sangat antusias dan senang akan diadakan acara yang sangat besar. Layaknya seorang anak kecil yang diberikan sesuatu. Viltus langsung terdiam.

"Kau tidak akan membiarkan harapan anak murni seperti dia sirna benar ?" ujar Elisa

"Dan tentu saja kau orang yang cukup baik untuk mengabulkan acara tersebut... Untuk mata yang murni ini !" ujar Magyar.

Viltus terdiam. Taihou langsung melihat ke arah Viltus dan merasakan aura yang seperti mengatakan, 'Aku akan menghabisi mereka suatu hari nanti jika aku ada kesempatan'.Taihou langsung menenangkan Viltus yang sudah hampir sampai di ujung kesabarannya mendengar desakan dari Magyar dan Elisa.

Mendadak terdengar suara seseorang dari luar ruangan,

"Kantormu sangat hidup sekali, Viltus..."

"Tunggu... Suara ini..." ujar Viltus mendengar suara tersebut.

Setelah itu muncul seorang wanita dengan rambut merah yang diikat braid dan mengenakan sebuah baju hitam dengan jaket hijau tua. Ia mengenakan sebuah celana jeans biru muda. Ia tersenyum ke arah Viltus dan menyapanya,

"Lama tidak jumpa, Viltus."

"Shiro-nee ! Kau sejak kapan di sini ?"

"Dari kemarin aku sudah sampai di Yokosuka, dan aku sudah bertemu beberapa Gadis Kapal dari divisimu."

Viltus langsung melihat ke arah Taihou, yang menggaruk-garuk pipinya sembari menghindari tatapan dari Viltus. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Mengapa kau..."

"Laksamana Yanagi yang memintanya..."

"Uuuhhh..."

Pada saat ia melihat kembali ke arah Shiro, ia melihat Magyar dan Elisa memberitahu rencana mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu minggu depan, lebih tepatnya pada saat natal. Shiro mengangguk-angguk sebentar, dan kemudian tersenyum. Ia melihat ke arah Viltus, dan tersenyum kembali. Viltus langsung mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam pikiran dari Shiro. Shiro langsung berkata,

"Viltus... Menurutku sih... Ada baiknya mengadakan acara seperti itu..."

"Tidak kau juga..."

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat di saat seperti ini..."

"..."

Mendadak Magyar berkata,

"Benar apa kata kakak... Yang harus kau lakukan adalah menikmati saat libur ini !"

"Tepat sekali... Kakak benar !" Elisa menimpali Magyar.

Viltus langsung melihat ke arah jendela, berharap setidaknya jendela terbuka agar dirinya dapat melompat dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan pembicaraan saat ini. Namun, ia mengurungkan niat tersebut. Itu semua karena beberapa hal. Satu, jendela kantornya tertutup rapat. Kedua, kantor dia ada di lantai tiga dan di bawah sana ada banyak batu di balik salju. Dan ketiga, jika selamat dia akan dimarahi oleh Houshou DAN Taihou.

Viltus memilih untuk tidak menyerah begitu saja. Pada saat ia bermaksud memberi alasan lain, terdengar suara dari ayahnya,

"Wah... Wah... Seperti biasa ada keributan di sini, ya... Namun, kali ini sepertinya berbeda..."

Tadahisa langsung muncul bersama Houshou dengan sedikit tertawa kecil. Pada saat melihat Shiro, Tadahisa langsung berkata,

"Wah... Wah... Putriku yang cantik sudah tiba di Yokosuka rupanya. Tidak menyapa ayahnya, namun langsung bertemu dengan adiknya."

"Halo, ayah. Maaf tidak memberitahu perihal kepulangan diriku."

"Ahahahaha... Tidak apa-apa. Daripada itu, tumben Laksamana Ichijou memberikan waktu libur lebih cepat..."

"Dia berkata cukup rindu dengan cucu-cucunya, jadi memberikan kami libur cukup cepat. Namun, ada beberapa yang memilih tinggal. Jika ada masalah, aku langsung kembali ke Kure."

"Ahahahahaha... Luar biasa sekali."

Tadahisa melihat ke arah semua orang di dalam ruang kerja Viltus, dan kemudian berkata

"Untuk sebuah ruangan yang cukup sempit, ada cukup banyak orang ya... Ada apa gerangan..."

Sebelum Viltus sempat memberitahu, Magyar dan Elisa langsung memberitahukan rencana mereka. Tadahisa langsung tersenyum dan tertawa,

"Ohohohohoho... Pesta Natal dengan semua Gadis Kapal... Menarik sekali..."

"Jadi, bagaimana Laksamana Yanagi ?" ujar Magyar.

"Tentu saja aku izinkan."

Magyar dan Elisa langsung senang mendengar hal tersebut. Viltus langsung jatuh seperti seseorang yang kalah. Namun, ia langsung sadar sesuatu dan kemudian berdiri. Ia langsung berkata,

"Baiklah... Pemimpin tertinggi sudah memberi ijin... Namun, kalian setidaknya harus mendengarkan dari pihak Gadis Kapal !"

"Viltus... Kau tahu... Kau sudah kalah... Kau ingin meminta siapa ?" Ujar Elisa dengan wajah sedikit meledek Viltus.

"Tentu saja... Taihou, menurutmu bagaimana ?"

Magyar dan Elisa terlihat terkejut pada saat Viltus berkata demikian. Taihou langsung berpikir sejenak, dan kemudian berkata,

"Dari kami sih... Bukan masalah. Lagipula kau harus beristirahat seben... Hei, Viltus... Viltus !"

Viltus langsung duduk di kursinya, dan kehilangan semangatnya. Ia langsung bergumam,

"Tidak ada... Tidak ada yang di pihakku... Tidak ada... Huhuhuhuhu..."

Magyar dan Elisa saling melihat satu sama lain dan kemudian keduanya berjalan ke dekat Viltus dan menepuk pundaknya. Magyar yang berkata lebih dahulu,

"Sudahlah... Ikut saja."

"Pasti menyenangkan koq..." ujar Elisa.

Viltus melihat ke arah Elisa dan Magyar dengan wajah yang sedikit kurang yakin. Magyar kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ke Viltus. Setelah mendengar itu, wajah Viltus sedikit memerah dan kemudian berdiri.

Ia menarik nafas panjang, dan kemudian berkata,

"Baiklah... Baiklah... Aku kalah. Aku akan membantu kalian berdua."

Elisa dan Magyar langsung menepuk satu sama lain melihat perubahan sikap dari Viltus. Mereka akhirnya tahu bagaimana cara membuat suasana dari Viltus sedikit berubah, dan semakin yakin mengenai sesuatu. Namun, pada saat mereka senang, Viltus langsung membuat angka tiga dan berkata,

"Tiga..."

"Ah... Tidak dua..."

"Tiga... Atau aku hanya akan melihat saja."

"Baiklah... Kami akan berikan itu."

Magyar dan Elisa langsung melihat ke dompet masing-masing dan menghela nafas. Setidaknya mereka mendapat bantuan dari Viltus untuk acara tersebut.

* * *

Setelah itu, mereka menyuruh Yuudachi untuk pergi dan memanggil dari masing-masing kelas satu wakil selain dari Kapal Perusak. Pada saat Yuudachi bertanya mengapa, Viltus hanya menjawab singkat,

"Rahasia."

Tidak berapa lama, ruang kerja Viltus sudah terisi cukup banyak orang. Banyak orang mungkin berlebihan, namun di sebuah ruangan yang kecil jumlah ini cukup banyak. Di sana duduk Tadahisa, Shiro, Viltus, Magyar dan Elisa dari pihak manusia yang ingin membuat acara. Dan dari Gadis Kapal, muncul Nagato, Taihou, Akagi, Houshou, Myouko, dan Noshiro.

Tadahisa langsung berkata,

"Kalian semua tentu saja sudah mendengar acara apa yang akan kita bicarakan sekarang ini, benar ?"

"Iya. Mengenai natal..." ujar Nagato.

"Apa kalian merasa keberatan jika diadakan acara tersebut ? Aku akan berikan waktu kepada kalian semua untuk memberitahu pemikiran kalian masing-masing."

Nagatolah yang pertama kali berdiri. Ia langsung berkata,

"Kami dari kelas Kapal Tempur merasa itu diperlukan untuk berkenalan dengan beberapa Laksamana di sini. Dan aku dengar salah satu Laksamana di sini sudah terbiasa berbicara dengan beberapa Gadis Kapal."

Nagato melihat ke arah Viltus. Viltus hanya tertawa kecil saja mendengar hal tersebut. Nagato langsung berkata,

"Setidaknya kami sudah sering mendengar hal tersebut, Mutsu tidak melaporkannya kepada Laksamana Ichijou."

"Ahahahahahaha..."

"Jadi, lain kali undang kami. Katakan saja kapan kepada diriku."

"Tentu saja."

Viltus mengangguk mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Nagato. Mulut Elisa dan Magyar langsung terbuka lebar pada saat mendengar hal tersebut. Sementara, Tadahisa dan Shiro hanya tertawa kecil saja. Kemudian, Akagi berkata,

"Kami tidak masalah... Ada catatan dari Junyou dan Chitose... Mereka meminta untuk disiapkan beberapa sake saja..."

"Untuk alkohol tidak masalah, namun itu akan diberikan setelah semua Gadis Kapal dari kelas Kapal Perusak tidur. Aku tidak ingin mereka terpengaruh oleh kita semua." ujar Viltus sembari menyandarkan diri di sofa yang tersedia.

"Jadi... Alkohol diijinkan..."

"Setelah Kapal Perusak tidur... Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan ne... maksudku Houshou karena masalah ini."

Viltus memalingkan wajahnya dari Houshou yang tersenyum ke arah dirinya. Walaupun sudah cukup lama semenjak Viltus diceramahi oleh Houshou, ia masih takut kepada Houshou. Viltus kemudian menarik nafas panjang dan berkata,

"Baiklah... Selanjutnya... Berhubung sepertinya dari Kapal Induk sudah diberikan oleh Akagi, jadi kita langsung ke Myouko-san... Apakah kalian akan ikut ?"

"Tentu saja ! Apa lagi sekarang ada Shiro-san di sini."

Myouko langsung melihat ke arah Shiro dan tersenyum. Viltus langsung mengangguk mendengar hal tersebut. Belum sempat ia bertanya kepada Noshiro, Noshiro langsung berkata,

"Kami tidak masalah."

"Baguslah."

"Tapi daripada itu... Mengapa tidak mengajak dari Kapal Perusak kemari ? Aku yakin mereka..."

"Itu mudah. Karena kita akan membuat sebuah acara dengan mengirimkan salah satu dari kita menjadi Ded Moroz."

Semuanya terlihat cukup bingung pada saat Viltus mengucapkan nama tersebut. Pada saat itu, Viltus langsung menepuk keningnya dan kemudian berkata,

"Ahahahaha... Maafkan aku. Yang kumaksud adalah seseorang dari kami akan menjadi santa untuk membagikan hadiah kepada mereka semua."

Viltus kemudian menjelaskan beberapa hal mengenai acara tersebut. Magyar dan Elisa sangat terkejut dengan penjelasan dari Viltus, karena acara yang dikatakan oleh Viltus jauh lebih baik dari yang mereka pikirkan sebelumnya. Dan satu hal lain, Viltus terlihat sangat antusias pada saat menjelaskan itu semua.

Taihou yang duduk di sebelah Shiro, kemudian menarik lengan baju dari Shiro dan berbisik,

"Ummm... Boleh aku memanggil anda Shiro ?"

"Silakan. Aku sedang tidak bekerja..."

"Shiro-san... Apa Viltus selalu seperti itu ?"

"Dia... Dia itu selalu malu-malu mengakui ingin mengikuti suatu kegiatan... Atau lebih tepatnya sedikit tertutup jika ada acara yang dibuat oleh orang lain. Di mulut ia berkata tidak ingin, namun di hati sebenarnya ingin mengikutinya."

"Begitukah ?"

"Namun, setidaknya ada satu wanita yang berhasil membuat dia mengikuti kata hatinya beberapa kali."

"Eh ?"

"Tapi sayangnya wanita tersebut sudah tiada..."

"Maaf aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa... Sebentar lagi dia akan selesai."

Tidak berapa lama, semua Gadis Kapal dan orang di ruangan tersebut mengangguk mendengar rencana dari Viltus. Viltus kemudian berkata kepada semuanya,

"Semoga rencana ini berhasil."

"Siap !"

Setelah itu, semua Gadis Kapal langsung kembali. Magyar dan Elisa berdiri dan kemudian Magyar berkata,

"Viltus... Kami harus..."

"Ya. Aku yakin kalian akan mampu mencari itu semua. Kalian mempunyai waktu satu hari untuk menanyakan hadiah yang mereka inginkan. Masih ada waktu seminggu. Tenang saja."

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau minta."

Magyar dan Elisa langsung pamit kepada Viltus, Tadahisa dan Shiro yang masih di dalam ruangan tersebut. Shiro kemudian mengelus kepala Viltus dan kemudian berkata,

"Kau seharusnya berkata ingin ikut saja. Tidak perlu seperti tadi..."

"Mengenai itu..."

"Sudahlah. Besok kita akan mulai membuat acara tersebut. Aku akan memberikan gambar pakaian untuk santa besok. Dan mungkin aku tahu satu Gadis Kapal yang dapat membantu ayah."

Tadahisa hanya tertawa saja saat mendengar konversasi antara Viltus dan Shiro yang menyebut dirinya. Tadahisa kemudian pamit karena waktu sudah cukup malam. Setelah Tadahisa keluar, Shiro kemudian bertanya,

"Jadi... Bagaimana hubungan dirimu dengan Taihou ?"

"Ah... Mengenai itu..."

"Aku yakin... Adikku yang idiot ini sama sekali tidak dapat menyatakan perasaannya..."

"Ahahahaha... Dikatai seperti itu oleh orang yang belum pernah menyatakan atau dinyatakan cinta."

"Kau ini..."

Shiro langsung memukul kepala Viltus dengan pelan. Setelah itu, Shiro berjalan keluar dan kemudian berkata,

"Jangan terlalu lama... Atau tidak akan tersampaikan... Seperti Kimura."

"..."

"Sudah aku ingin menggambar sebentar. Selamat malam, Viltus."

"Selamat malam, Shiro-nee."

Setelah Shiro keluar, Viltus kemudian melihat ke arah luar dan melihat salju yang turun. Ia menutup matanya sebentar, lalu menutup jendela tersebut. Ia memiliki satu misi penting saat ini. Membuat acara natal tersebut menjadi sangat berkesan.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Viltus duduk di kantornya sembari membaca koran. Tidak ada dokumen yang masuk hari ini. Walaupun demikian, ia terlihat masih menunggu sesuatu untuk datang ke kantornya.

Tidak berapa lama, Taihou masuk sembari membawa beberapa kertas. Taihou langsung menghela nafas dan berkata kepada Viltus sembari memberikan kertas tersebut kepada Viltus,

"Kau masih bekerja pada saat seperti ini..."

"Dapat dikatakan seperti itu."

"Kau sebaiknya beristirahat mengerti..."

"Namun, acara itu juga salah satu pekerjaanku, ahahahahahaha..."

"..."

"Maaf... Maaf... Mari aku lihat..."

Viltus membaca yang ada di kertas tersebut kemudian mengangguk. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah notes kecil miliknya dan menulis beberapa hal di sana. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Seperti dugaanku... Aku harus pergi belanja hari ini."

"Eh ?"

"Kemarin aku ke tempat Mamiya untuk menanyakan bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk makanan pada saat acara tersebut, selain itu aku bertanya kepada Akashi dan Ooyodo apakah ada bahan untuk menghias markas ini."

Taihou langsung melihat ke kertas tersebut, dan melihat beberapa barang yang tidak familiar bagi dirinya. Taihou kemudian bertanya,

"Kau... Akan memasak ya ?"

"Tentu saja."

"..."

"Ada apa dengan wajah yang kau tunjukkan itu ?"

"Begini... Makanan dari Shiro-san dapat membunuh Abyssal... Aku yakin itu... Bagaimana dengan makanan buatanmu ? Aku yakin dapat menghancurkan seluruh dunia."

"Jangan meremehkan diriku... Aku cukup yakin dengan makanan buatanku."

"..."

"Jangan bilang kau masih..."

"Tentu saja. Tapi kalau wajahmu sangat yakin seperti itu, aku tidak akan menanyakan lebih jauh."

Viltus hanya tertawa kecil saja mendengar komentar dari Taihou. Taihou melihat ke arah Viltus dan berkata,

"Lalu... Kapan kau akan pergi belanja ?"

"Aku menunggu Shiro-nee sebentar... Dia berkata akan membawa satu 'korban' yang menjadi Santa dan desain yang ia inginkan."

"Oh..."

"Kenapa ? Mau ikut diriku belanja ?"

"Ah... Mengenai itu..."

Viltus tersenyum ke arah Taihou yang wajahnya sedikit memerah. Sebelum sempat menjawab, pintu terbuka dan di sana berdiri Ryuujou dan Shiro. Namun, pada saat melihat Taihou dan Viltus yang berbincang-bincang, Shiro langsung berkata,

"Maaf... Aku menganggu waktu kalian berdua... Aku akan..."

"Tunggu dulu !" ujar Taihou dan Viltus secara bersamaan.

"Aku tidak ingin menganggu waktu spesial kalian... Dadah..."

Shiro langsung menutup pintunya dan tertawa. Sementara Viltus dan Taihou langsung terdiam mendengar hal tersebut.

* * *

Shiro akhirnya masuk ke dalam kantor Viltus setelah dipaksa oleh Taihou. Shiro langsung memberikan desain dari baju santa yang ia maksud dan berkata,

"Dan yang cocok untuk mengenakan pakaian ini adalah Ryuujou..."

"Hei ! Kenapa aku yang cocok menggunakan ini ?" Teriak Ryuujou.

"Itu mudah... Karena..."

Shiro langsung memeluk Ryuujou dan memutar-mutar dirinya. Layaknya seorang anak yang bermain dengan mainannya. Shiro langsung berkata,

"Itu karena dirimu sangat imut, Ryuujou..."

"Hentikan DADA MONSTER ! Hei... Hentikan !"

Taihou tertawa dengan keras melihat itu, sementara Viltus hanya menghela nafas saja melihat kelakuan dari kakaknya. Ia kemudian melihat ke desain baju santa dari Shiro dan kemudian melihat ke arah Ryuujou dan mengangguk. Taihou juga melihat ke desain baju tersebut, dan terlihat sangat senang melihatnya.

Ryuujou akhirnya bisa lepas dari Shiro dan berlari ke belakang Taihou. Shiro langsung membuat tanda minta maaf kepada Ryuujou dan kemudian melihat ke arah Shiro, dan bertanya,

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu ?"

"Bukan masalah sih... Ini semua dapat dilakukan."

"Baguslah... Jadi berapa lama dapat selesai ?"

Mendengar itu, Taihou dan Ryuujou langsung melihat ke arah Viltus dengan tatapan yang tidak percaya. Viltus tidak terlalu memikirkan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Taihou dan Ryuujou. Ia melihat ke arah langit-langit dan menghitung. Tidak berapa lama ia berkata,

"Ya... jika tidak ada masalah sih, aku dapat menyelesaikannya dalam waktu tiga hari tanpa istirahat..."

"Seperti dugaanku... Kau akan berkata seperti itu."

"Ya... Pembuatan acara baru dipikirkan satu minggu sebelumnya."

"Kau benar, sih..."

"Shiro-nee... Tolong ukur tubuh Ryuujou dahulu. Aku harus menghitung berapa kain yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat pakaian ini."

"Siap !"

Shiro melihat ke arah Ryuujou dengan wajah berbinar-binar, sementara Ryuujou terlihat masih syok setelah diputar-putar oleh Shiro sebelumnya. Shiro langsung menangkap Ryuujou dan mengukur ukurannya. Sementara, Taihou langsung berkata kepada Viltus,

"Kau yang akan menjahit pakaian ini ?!"

"Iya... Kenapa ?"

"Tidak... Tidak apa-apa..."

"Kau yakin ?"

Taihou menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian berkata,

"Kau ini... Sangat ahli dalam bela diri, teknik kabur, memanah, memancing... Sangat teroganisir dalam bekerja... Dan juga ahli dalam memasak, sepertinya menjahit, dan sebagainya... Kau dapat membuat wanita tergila-gila dan iri secara bersamaan..."

"Jadi... Dirimu yang mana ?"

"Eh ?"

"Yang tergila-gila atau iri ?"

Taihou langsung memalingkan wajahnya, tidak berani melihat wajah Viltus yang tersenyum ke arah dirinya. Viltus langsung duduk dan menuliskan di notesnya apa yang harus dibelinya nanti. Tidak berapa lama, Shiro memberikan ukuran dari Ryuujou. Pada saat melihat salah satu ukuran, Viltus melihat ke arah Taihou, lalu ke arah Ryuujou. Ia langsung berkata,

"Sepertinya... Untuk masalah ini... Ryuujou juaranya..."

"Hei ! Apa maksudmu ?!" teriak Ryuujou.

"Sudahlah, aku akan pergi sekarang... Shiro-nee bantu aku, ya..." ujar Viltus tanpa mempedulikan Taihou.

Shiro langsung mengacungkan jempolnya mendengar permintaan dari Viltus. Pada saat Viltus bersiap-siap untuk pergi, Shiro terdiam sebentar dan kemudian bertanya,

"Sebelum itu, apa kau butuh bantuan lain ?"

"Bantuan seperti apa ?"

"Misalnya, aku bantu memasak. Aku akan membuat beberapa kue..."

Mendengar itu, pikiran dari Taihou dan Viltus menyatu satu sama lain. Wajah mereka terlihat seperti seseorang yang mendapat sebuah tamparan yang sangat keras berkali-kali. Dan gelap. Ryuujou terlihat bingung melihat ekspresi dari mereka berdua. Akhirnya, Viltus berkata,

"Shiro-nee... Kau tidak perlu membantu memasak..."

"Eh... Kenapa ?"

"Itu karena kami butuh bantuan dalam mendekorasi tempat ini..." ujar Taihou.

"Mendekorasi ? Bukankah sudah cukup banyak orang yang..."

"Kami membutuhkan bantuan seseorang yang memahami seni dalam mendekorasi tempat ini." ujar Viltus berusaha meyakinkan Shiro.

"Tapi... Apa kau tidak terlalu..."

"Tidak... Tidak... Aku dapat mengerjakan semuanya tenang saja. Lagipula Mamiya dan Houshou akan membantuku nanti."

"Begitu ya..."

Viltus dan Taihou berkeringat berharap Shiro menjauh dari dapur untuk acara ini. Demi keselamatan seluruh perut satu markas angkatan laut. Shiro berpikir sebentar dan kemudian berkata,

"Baiklah... Aku akan membantu mendekorasi tempat ini."

"Terima kasih banyak, Shiro-nee..."

Viltus dan Taihou langsung bernafas lega pada saat Shiro berkata demikian. Shiro kemudian berkata,

"Sudahlah... Ayo, Viltus kita pergi. Taihou apa kau ingin ikut ?"

Taihou menunjuk dirinya dengan sedikit terkejut. Viltus berjalan ke arah pintu dan kemudian berkata,

"Ikut saja... Lebih banyak orang jauh lebih baik..."

"Aku kan seorang..."

"Gadis Kapal tanpa perlengkapannya akan terlihat seperti Gadis biasa bukan ? Tidak akan ada yang mampu membedakannya."

"Kau benar..."

"Jadi, kau ikut atau tidak ?"

"Aku ikut... Tunggu aku sebentar..."

Taihou langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Viltus dan Shiro hanya tersenyum saja melihat Taihou yang berlari keluar. Ryuujou sendiri juga ikut tertawa melihat hal tersebut.

* * *

Di kota, mereka bertiga sudah berkeliling cukup banyak toko untuk membeli bahan pakaian untuk pakaian santa, beberapa bahan makanan, dekorasi dan semacamnya. Viltus sendiri sudah cukup kelelahan dengan semua hal tersebut. Apalagi ditambah Shiro yang kadang-kadang menghilang sendiri mencari barang, dan kembali dengan barang tambahan.

Viltus hanya menghela nafas saja melihat kelakuan dari kakaknya. Taihou, yang baru saja membantu Shiro, mendekati Viltus dan berkata,

"Tempat ini cukup ramai, ya..."

"Tentu saja. Banyak toko yang memberikan diskon pada saat mendekati natal dan membuat beberapa wanita... Seperti Shiro... tidak dapat berpikir panjang..."

"Ahahahaha... Kau benar..."

Taihou melihat ke arah Shiro yang masuk kembali ke toko yang lain. Melihat Taihou yang tersenyum, Viltus langsung membuat tanda untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Taihou dengan senang hati duduk. Viltus kemudian berkata,

"Apakah ada yang mencurigai dirimu sebagai itu ?"

"Ah... Tidak... Tidak ada..."

"Lihat... Jika dirimu tanpa perlengkapan tersebut... Kau hanya seorang gadis biasa..."

"Kau benar... Ahahahahaha..."

"Jadi... Bagaimana rasanya kembali merasakan suasana seperti ini ?"

"Suasana seperti ini..."

"Iya... Kau pernah berkata... Kau tidak ingat dengan masa lalumu... Dan ini, walaupun tidak sama, akan menjadi ingatan yang cukup indah."

"Kau benar..."

"Jadi... Bagaimana rasanya ?"

"Sangat menyenangkan... Walaupun aku cukup kesal dengan beberapa gadis yang seenaknya saja mengambil barang targetku tadi..."

Taihou langsung mengembangkan pipinya karena kesal. Viltus langsung menyentuh pipi Taihou beberapa kali, dan berkata,

"Ahahahaha... Jarang sekali aku lihat dirimu seperti ini..."

"Kau yakin ?"

"Selain itu... Apa yang kaurasakan ?"

Taihou langsung menceritakan semua hal yang ia alami selama di dalam toko yang ia kunjungi. Viltus hanya tertawa saja mendengar apa yang diceritakan oleh Taihou. Tidak berapa lama, Shiro keluar dari toko dan berkata,

"Kalian sudah selesai ?"

"Aku seharusnya yang bertanya demikian, Shiro-nee..."

"Ahahahahaha... Maaf... Maaf..."

"Sudahlah... Ayo kita kembali ke markas sekarang..."

Shiro dan Taihou langsung mengangguk mendengar ajakan dari Viltus dan mulai berjalan bersama. Taihou dan Shiro berbincang-bincang sebentar, sebelum menyadari Viltus tidak di bergerak sama sekali.

Taihou langsung berlari ke belakang dan bertanya,

"Ada apa, Viltus ?"

"Ah... Maaf... Tidak ada apa-apa..."

Taihou melihat ke etalase toko jam di depan mereka. Banyak jam yang ditampilkan di sana. Dan tatapan dari Viltus mengarah ke salah satu jam tangan di sana. Taihou langsung berkata,

"Kau ingin memiliki jam itu ?"

"Ah... Tidak... Aku hanya melihat saja"

Taihou melihat ke arah tatapan dari Viltus dan cara bicara dari Viltus. Berkontradiksi. Taihou menarik nafas panjang dan langsung berkata,

"Viltus... Ayo... Shiro-san menunggu kita..."

"Ah... Baik..."

Taihou dan Viltus langsung berlari ke Shiro yang menunggu mereka. Taihou sempat melihat ke arah toko tersebut sekali lagi dan tersenyum ke sana.

* * *

Tiga hari kemudian, Taihou masuk ke dalam kantor Viltus dan mendapati pakaian untuk Ryuujou sudah selesai dijahit oleh Viltus. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah sofa dan melihat sebuah selimut yang terbentang dengan seseorang di dalamnya. Orang tersebut adalah Viltus. Malam sebelumnya, Viltus meminta Taihou untuk membangunkan dirinya sebelum pukul 9.

Taihou langsung menggoyang-goyangkan Viltus dan berkata,

"Viltus... Ayo bangun..."

"Uuuuhhh... Uhh ?"

"Viltus..."

"Pukul berapa ?"

"Sudah pukul 8.30 pagi..."

"Masih ada 30 menit lagi."

Viltus langsung menutup kepalanya dengan selimut miliknya. Taihou terkejut melihat hal tersebut. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Viltus dapat seperti itu. Ia langsung menarik selimut tersebut dan berkata,

"Hei ! Viltus... Bangun..."

"Masih 30 menit lagi... Taihou..."

Akhirnya Taihou menyerah membangunkan Viltus. Taihou memperhatikan wajah Viltus yang tidur dengan tenang tanpa memikirkan apapun, tidak seperti wajah yang biasa ia tunjukkan. Taihou mengerti sekali, Viltus sangat lelah sehingga setelah ia tidur ia dapat melepaskan penat tersebut.

Pada saat melihat wajah Viltus, Taihou berpikir untuk menciumnya. Ia melihat ke kiri dan kanan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ia pun menunduk dan menggerakkan wajahnya ke wajah Viltus. Ia menarik nafas panjang. Dan tidak lama bibirnya mengenai bibir Viltus yang tidur dengan pulas.

Pada saat ia berdiri dengan wajah merah, ia sangat terkejut mendapati beberapa orang dengan ekspresi berbeda di depan pintu.

Uzuki dan Yayoi yang matanya ditutup oleh Ryuujou dan Shiro. Aoba yang memotret kejadian singkat tersebut. Yuudachi dan Shigure yang menutup mulut mereka karena kaget. Ryuujou yang tanpa ekspresi dan Shiro yang tertawa kecil.

Viltus mendadak bangun, dan melihat sekitarnya. Ia langsung berkata,

"Ah... Selamat pagi semuanya..."

"..."

"Taihou... Kau kenapa ?"

"..."

"Kau tahu... aku merasa seseorang baru saja... Eh ?"

Viltus melihat wajah Taihou yang merah karena malu dan melihat ke arah Viltus. Tidak berapa lama tangannya diangkat dan menampar wajah Viltus dengan keras.

* * *

Viltus duduk di kursinya sembari memegang pipinya yang panas karena tamparan dari Taihou. Ia melihat ke semua orang di ruangan tersebut dan berkata,

"Taihou... Mengapa kau menampar diriku ?"

"Mengenai itu..."

Taihou terlihat tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari Viltus. Viltus langsung melayangkan pertanyaan kepada yang lainnya. Namun, belum sempat ada yang menjawab, Taihou berkata,

"Dengar Viltus..."

"Apa ?"

"Yang kau alami ini hanya pikiranmu saja..."

"Huh ? Rasa sakit ini... Aww..."

Taihou mencengkram bahu dari Viltus dan melihat ke wajah Viltus. Pada saat melihat bibir dari Taihou, Viltus langsung sadar apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Viltus langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan berkata,

"Baiklah... Aku tidak akan menanyakan hal ini lagi."

"Bagus..."

Viltus kemudian berdiri dan kemudian berkata,

"Ryuujou... Itu pakaianmu... Dan kenapa ada Uzuki, Yayoi, Shigure dan Yuudachi di sini ?"

"Ah... Mereka ingin melihat pakaian yang akan dikenakan oleh Ryuujou..." ujar Aoba

"Tidak boleh... Keluar dulu... Karena pakaian ini akan menjadi sebuah kejutan untuk kalian semua."

Mereka berempat terlihat kecewa dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Setelah mereka keluar, mendadak Magyar masuk dan berkata,

"Wah... Wah... Anak-anak Kapal Perusak itu terlihat sangat kecewa... Apa yang kaulakukan Viltus ?"

"Aku tidak ingin membuyarkan kejutan ini... Hei, Ryuujou kau sudah selesai ?"

Terdengar teriakan dari Ryuujou yang berkata belum selesai. Magyar langsung berkata,

"Jadi... si Papan yang dipilih oleh Yanagi-san ?"

"Tepat sekali. Dan sekarang aku setuju... dia memang papan."

"Ahahahaha... Lihat ?"

Mereka berdua tertawa dengan keras. Sementara Aoba dan Taihou yang duduk di sana hanya dapat menghela nafas saja.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Magyar terkapar di lantai. Lebih tepatnya setelah ditendang oleh Ryuujou yang kesal mendengar hal tersebut. Shiro sama sekali tidak sempat menahan Ryuujou yang berlari dan menendang Magyar. Sementara, Viltus, Taihou dan Aoba melihat pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Ryuujou dan kemudian berkata,

"Pakaian ini lumayan juga... Cukup imut..." ujar Aoba

"Aku entah mengapa iri dengan dirimu yang imut ini Ryuujou..." ujar Taihou

"Seperti dugaanku... Sangat cocok..." ujar Viltus

Mereka bertiga melihat satu sama lain dan mengangguk tanda setuju. Sementara itu, Magyar berdiri dan melihat ke arah Ryuujou. Ia memperhatikan Ryuujou sebentar dan kemudian berkata,

"Kau tahu.. Ini ada yang kurang..."

"Huh ? Apa yang kurang Laksamana Mesum ?"

"Sini... Ikut aku..."

"Hei... Untuk apa aku ikut dirimu... Hei !"

"Aku akan mendadani dirimu !"

"APA ?! TIDAK... TIDAK !"

Ryuujou diseret oleh Magyar keluar diikuti dengan Shiro. Aoba, Taihou dan Viltus hanya tertawa saja melihat hal tersebut. Setelah itu, Viltus berkata,

"Sepertinya aku akan memasak hari ini... Lagipula acara pestanya malam natal... dan ada acara lagi pada hari natal bersama para Kapal Perusak."

"Iya sih... Perlu aku bantu ?" tanya Taihou

"Tidak perlu... Aku akan membuat beberapa sendiri... Sisanya akan dibuat oleh Houshou dan Mamiya."

Taihou mengangguk, walaupun ada kekecewaan di dalam dadanya pada saat Viltus berkata demikian. Viltus kemudian pamit untuk pergi ke dapur.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Taihou langsung berjalan ke arah dapur. Ia berharap setidaknya Viltus ada di sana. Dan ia mendengar dari Houshou dan Mamiya mengenai makanan yang dibuat oleh Viltus. Jenis makanan untuk natal dari daerah Eropa dengan beberapa kue khas dari Eropa. Dan dari komentar Houshou dan Mamiya, kue buatan dari Viltus cukup enak jika dibandingkan dengan buatan mereka sendiri.

Pada saat Taihou mengintip ke dalam dapur, ia mendengar suara Viltus yang bernyanyi sembari menunggu kue matang. Ia pun melihat Viltus yang melipat lengan bajunya, dan mengenakan sebuah celemek hitam. Taihou berjalan perlahan, dan kemudian mengagetkan Viltus. Viltus sedikit terkejut dan melihat Taihou yang menjulurkan lidahnya. Viltus langsung memukul kepala Taihou dengan pelan dan berkata,

"Jangan melakukan hal tersebut di dapur... Jika aku memegang pisau akan melukai dirimu mengerti..."

"Ehehehehe... Aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukan itu."

"Semua dapat terjadi mengerti."

Taihou kemudian melihat ke arah oven, kemudian ke atas meja makan. Di sana terdapat banyak makanan untuk acara nanti malam. Selain itu, di salah satu sudut terdapat cukup banyak alkohol untuk diminum oleh banyak orang. Dan pada saat melihat satu botol di sana, Taihou langsung melihat dengan tatapan yang tajam. Ia langsung berkata,

"Viltus... Kau bilang tidak akan meminum Vodka lagi..."

"Uuuhhh... Kau tahu kan... Aku punya banyak simpanan vodka... Sayang jika..."

"Viltus !"

"Ayolah... Untuk memperingati natal ini..."

Taihou menatap tajam ke arah Viltus, dan langsung menghela nafas saja. Sangat sulit menghadapi Viltus yang benar-benar terikat dengan Vodka, terutama mengingat kejadian saat itu. Viltus hanya tersenyum saja. Kemudian perhatiannya kembali fokus ke kue yang sedang di dalam oven.

* * *

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Taihou terlihat cukup bosan dan berjalan ke salah satu meja. Di sana terdapat kue dengan bentuk menyerupai rusa dan memiliki cukup banyak gula. Selain itu, ia dapat melihat ada sedikit madu di atasnya.

Taihou bermaksud mengambil satu kue untuk dicoba, namun tertahan oleh suara dari Viltus,

"Tidak boleh mengambilnya..."

Taihou langsung melihat ke arah kirinya dan menemukan Viltus sudah berdiri di sana. Ia membuat wajah tersenyum menggoda ke arah Taihou. Taihou melihat ke arah Viltus dan berkata,

"Aku ambil satu tidak..."

"Tidak... Tidak... Semua makanan harus dalam keadaan utuh pada saat disajikan."

"Tapi... Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi..."

"Tapi kemarin kau memberikannya kepada Houshou dan Mamiya ! Kau curang..."

Taihou langsung membalikkan badannya dan mengembangkan pipinya karena kesal. Viltus tersenyum melihat tingkah laku dari wanita di hadapannya. Tidak berapa lama, Viltus berkata,

"Hei... Taihou..."

"Apa... Uuupp..."

Pada saat Taihou membalikkan badannya, Viltus memasukkan satu kue ke mulut Taihou. Tentu saja Taihou sangat terkejut dengan hal tersebut. Ia kemudian memakan kue tersebut. Viltus tersenyum dan berkata,

"Bagaimana ? Kau suka dengan rasanya ?"

"I... Iya..."

"Apa kau masih marah ?"

"A... Aku tidak marah..."

Viltus langsung menyentuh pipi dari Taihou beberapa kali, dan berkata,

"Tadi aku lihat kau cemberut."

"A... Aku tidak..."

"Ahahahaha..."

"UUUUHHH... Viltus kau idiot..." ujar Taihou sembari memukul Viltus dengan pelan.

Viltus kemudian berjalan ke meja lain dan menyiapkan makanan lain. Pada saat itu, Taihou berdiri di kiri Viltus dan memperhatikan proses pembuatan makanan dari Viltus. Viltus akhirnya mengijinkan Taihou membantunya.

Tidak berapa lama, Viltus mendadak melempar pisau ke belakang dan mengenai dinding. Taihou sangat terkejut dengan hal tersebut. Viltus dengan tatapan tajam ke arah pintu kemudian berkata,

"Maaf... Tanganku licin..."

"Kau harus berhati-hati ! Dapat saja mengenai orang mengerti..."

"Aku tahu... Maaf. Aku akan mengeringkan tanganku nanti."

Setelah itu, Viltus tidak terlalu memikirkan masalah itu dan melanjutkan memasak hingga semua makanan sudah selesai.

* * *

Malam pun tiba, dan semua makanan sudah dikeluarkan di acara malam natal tersebut, termasuk alkohol. Semua Gadis Kapal kecuali dari kelas Kapal Perusak berkumpul bersama di ruang besar yang terletak di Gedung Administrasi.

Di sana semuanya bersama dengan Tadahisa, Shiro, Viltus, Magyar, dan Elisa saling bercengkerama satu sama lain. Dan semua kejadian itu diabadikan oleh Aoba yang berkeliling memotret semua orang.

Satu jam kemudian, semuanya mulai memberikan penampilan masing-masing. Shiro dan Tadahisa terkadang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat tingkah laku dari beberapa Gadis Kapal. Dan pada saat itu, Aoba dan Taihou tidak melihat keberadaan dari Viltus sama sekali.

Pada saat Taihou melihat ke kiri dan kanannya untuk mencari Viltus, mendadak seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Di sana berdiri Shiro yang tersenyum ke arah dirinya. Shiro kemudian mengajak Taihou keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Setelah di luar ruangan, Shiro langsung berkata,

"Taihou... Terima kasih banyak ya..."

"Eh... untuk apa ?"

"Menjaga adik idiotku... Agar tidak..."

Taihou langsung mengingat saat itu. Ia tersenyum sedikit, dan kemudian berkata,

"Bukan masalah... Agak sulit membuat dia tetap positif..."

"Memang benar... Orang keras kepala itu... Selalu menanggung beban itu sendirian..."

"Dia memang benar-benar keras kepala...Aku setuju dengan hal tersebut."

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Setelah itu, Taihou melihat ke arah Shiro dan bertanya,

"Jadi... Viltus di mana ?"

"Dia... Ingin menyendiri sebentar... Kemungkinan dia ada di kantornya..."

"Pasti mengenai masa lalunya..."

"Iya... Karena hari ini... Dia kehilangan gadis yang dicintainya..."

"Aku tahu... Gadis itu mening..."

"Dia tidak meninggal. Menghilang. Lebih tepatnya seperti itu."

"Eh ?"

"Pada tanggal ini... beberapa tahun yang lalu... Viltus bermaksud menyatakan perasaanya pada gadis tersebut... Ia menunggu di bawah salju yang sangat ia benci... Namun, ia tidak pernah muncul..."

"..."

"Keesokan harinya... ia mendengar kabar bahwa gadis itu menghilang... Tidak ditemukan jejak satu pun kemana perginya gadis itu... Keluarganya pun menghilang."

"Dan dia menganggap..."

"Iya... Ia menganggap ini semua karena dirinya... Sama seperti pada saat ia kehilangan keluarganya..."

Pada saat Shiro menceritakan hal tersebut, entah mengapa Taihou merasakan rasa sakit di dadanya. Rasa sakit yang sangat menusuk pada saat Shiro menceritakan mengenai gadis tersebut. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak dapat mengeluarkannya.

Shiro kemudian melihat ke arah Taihou dan berkata,

"Dan karena kau mampu... membuat dirimu didengar oleh dirinya... Dapatkah kau membantuku sekali lagi ?"

"Tentu saja..."

"Temui dia... Temani dia... Jaga dia... Tolong..."

"Tentu saja."

Taihou mengangguk. Shiro langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

"Dan jangan lupa... Berikan hadiah itu kepadanya."

"Hadiah ?! Ha... Hadiah apa ? Ahahahahaha"

"Yang kau beli untuk dirinya..."

"Ahahahahaha... Ketahuan ya..."

"Tenang saja, Viltus tidak mengetahuinya. Dia sedang fokus bekerja saat itu."

"Uuuuhhh..."

Shiro melihat Taihou yang sedikit malu-malu, kemudian mendorongnya menjauh dari ruangan tersebut. Setelah itu, Shiro berkata,

"Jaga dia..."

"Tentu saja..."

Taihou langsung berlari ke arah kantor Viltus. Aoba kemudian berjalan keluar ke arah Shiro, dan berkata,

"Dia pergi..."

"Iya..."

"Tidak... Kau tidak boleh pergi ke sana..."

"Ehehehehe... Ketahuan ya..."

"Tentu saja. Sudah ayo masuk lagi. Kita lanjutkan pesta ini."

Shiro langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan. Aoba melihat ke arah Taihou yang berlari dan berkata dengan pelan,

"Semoga kau berhasil... Taihou. Aku dan Kimura akan mendukungmu."

* * *

Taihou berjalan dengan pelan hingga tiba di depan kantor milik Viltus. Pada saat ia membuka pintu, ia melihat Viltus yang memperhatikan jendela sembari meminum vodka miliknya. Taihou melihat wajah Viltus yang sangat sedih.

Taihou masuk dan berkata,

"Viltus..."

Viltus melihat ke arah pintu dan melihat Taihou yang masuk ke dalam. Ia terlihat sangat khawatir kepada dirinya. Viltus langsung menghela nafas dan berkata,

"Pasti Shiro-nee..."

"Iya..."

Setelah itu mereka terdiam. Viltus kembali melihat ke arah salju yang turun dengan perlahan. Taihou berjalan ke dekat Viltus, dan menaruh hadiahnya di atas meja. Ia kemudian berdiri di sebelah Viltus. Taihou melihat ke wajah Viltus, kemudian berkata,

"Kau... Masih belum menceritakan semuanya..."

"Aku tahu..."

"Dapatkah kau menceritakannya... Tidak perlu ditahan lagi..."

"..."

"Ingat... Aku akan mendengarkanmu... Aku akan membantumu..."

Taihou menarik lengan baju Viltus. Viltus melihat ke arah Taihou dan tersenyum kecil. Ia kemudian mulai bercerita.

"Kau tahu... Dulu aku tidak terlalu memiliki banyak ekspresi seperti saat ini. Aku dijauhi oleh semuanya karena tatapanku yang tajam."

"..."

"Namun, setidaknya ada satu orang yang mau mendekati diriku... Seorang gadis yang sangat baik... periang... penuh semangat... Dia yang merubah diriku hingga menjadi sekarang. Gadis yang sangat kucintai..."

"Gadis itu..."

"Dia juga yang mengajariku berbagai hal... Dan karena dia aku dapat berteman dengan siapa saja..."

"Viltus..."

"Lalu... pada tanggal ini... di bawah salju yang turun... aku bermaksud menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya... Namun, ia tidak pernah muncul lagi... hingga saat ini..."

"..."

"Dan kau tahu apa alasanku menjadi Laksamana ?"

Taihou menggelengkan kepalanya. Viltus kemudian melanjutkan,

"Bukan karena Ayahku atau Shiro-nee... Tapi karena dia..."

"..."

"Dia pernah berbicara kepada diriku bahwa dirinya ingin menjadi seorang Laksamana yang memimpin Gadis Kapal... Untuk diriku... Untuk menghancurkan seluruh Abyssal yang telah merenggut semuanya dariku..."

"Vil... Ah..."

"Namun... Ia tidak pernah mampu melakukan itu... Ia menghilang... Tanpa memberitahu diriku... Dia menghilang karena diriku... Karena itu... Aku..."

Taihou melihat air mata mulai menetes dari mata Viltus. Viltus langsung terjatuh di lututnya dan mulai menangis. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Taihou langsung memeluk Viltus dan menutup matanya sembari menenangkan Viltus. Yang terdengar setelah itu adalah suara tangis dari Viltus.

* * *

Setelah Viltus cukup tenang, mereka berdua duduk di sofa. Viltus melihat ke langit-langit dan berkata,

"Terima kasih... Taihou.. Dan maaf..."

"Tidak apa-apa... Lagipula aku sudah mengijinkanmu..."

Viltus tersenyum ke arah Taihou. Dan kali ini senyum itu jauh lebih cerah dari sebelumnya. Viltus kemudian menepuk kepala Taihou dengan pelan. Pada saat Taihou memegang tangan Viltus, ia merasakan tangan Viltus yang sangat dingin. Taihou langsung berdiri dan mengambil selimut. Ia kemudian melingkarkan selimut ke Viltus. Viltus diam sebentar kemudian menarik Taihou ke dalam selimut. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Seperti ini... Tentu lebih hangat... Benar ?"

"I... Iya..."

Wajah Taihou sangat merah pada saat itu dan menunduk karena malu. Mendadak Viltus berdiri sebentar dan mengambil hadiah dari Taihou. Melihat hadiah tersebut, Taihou berkata,

"Buka saja..."

"Eh ? Ini untukku ? Bukan hadiah yang diberikan oleh Santa kepadamu ?"

"Itu hadiah santa untukmu..."

Viltus berjalan ke arah Taihou dan duduk di sebelahnya lagi. Kemudian, ia membuka hadiah tersebut. Matanya terbuka lebar, dan kemudian tersenyum lebar. Hadiah tersebut berisi jam tangan yang dilihat oleh Viltus sebelumnya. Viltus kemudian berkata,

"Kapan santa ini pergi ke kota lagi ?"

"Ehehehehe..."

"Kau tahu... Aku hanya..."

"Kau sebenarnya ingin, benar ? Aku mulai dapat membaca dari raut wajahmu."

"Ahahahaha... Diberitahu oleh Shiro-nee ya..."

"Iya."

Viltus langsung mengenakan jam tangan tersebut, dan memperlihatkannya kepada Taihou. Viltus kemudian berkata,

"Aku sebenarnya ingin menabung untuk membeli ini... Tapi, karena santa sudah membelikannya... Terima kasih banyak, Taihou..."

"Sama-sama..."

"Padahal kita memiliki cukup banyak jam dinding..."

"Ya, itu biar kau dapat melihat waktumu sendiri."

"Ahahahaha..."

Viltus langsung mengelus kepala Taihou dan berkata,

"Sayang... Aku tidak dapat memberikan sesuatu kepada Santaku..."

"Kau sudah memberikannya... Acara ini merupakan kado yang..."

"Acara ini adalah kado untuk seluruh Gadis Kapal... Namun, aku tidak dapat memberikan hadiah untuk santaku secara pribadi..."

Taihou melihat ke arah Viltus dengan tatapan menggoda dan berkata,

"Apa yang akan kau berikan seandainya kau memiliki hadiahnya ?"

"Rahasia..."

"Kau ini..."

"Natal berikutnya... Aku akan memberikannya kepada dirimu..."

"Aku akan menunggunya."

Taihou langsung menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Viltus. Viltus melihat ke arah Taihou dan berkata,

"Ummm... Mau minum sedikit ?"

"Heh... Kau pasti akan memberikanku Vodka..."

"Tentu saja..."

"Ya... karena ini kau yang mentraktir... Aku terima saja."

Viltus dan Taihou meminum Vodka bersama, dan berbincang-bincang banyak hal pribadi dari Viltus. Taihou sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengetahui kepribadian lain dari Viltus, terutama setelah 'kematian' dari gadis yang dicintai oleh Viltus. Sekaligus mengetahui seperti apa gadis yang dicintai olehnya.

* * *

Dua jam berlalu, Aoba dan Shiro berjalan ke arah kantor Viltus karena acara pesta malam natal sudah usai. Ryuujou dan Tadahisa memulai tugas mereka membagikan hadiah ke setiap kamar dari Kapal Perusak di markas angkatan laut Yokosuka.

Pada saat Shiro membuka pintu, ia sedikit terkejut dan langsung tersenyum. Ia membuat tanda untuk tidak berisik kepada Aoba. Pada saat Aoba melihatnya, ia mengerti mengapa.

Di dalam kantor Viltus yang gelap, dan hanya disinari oleh sinar bulan yang diiringi dengan salju yang turun. Dua orang tertidur di sofa. Viltus tidur dalam keadaan duduk, dan wajahnya terlihat cukup bahagia. Dan disebelahnya, Taihou tidur dengan menggunakan bahu dari Viltus sebagai sandaran. Mereka berdua tertidur setelah meminum Vodka dan letih berbincang-bincang.

Aoba memotret mereka berdua yang tertidur, dan kemudian menutup pintu. Shiro langsung berkata,

"Mengapa kau memotret mereka ?"

"Untuk laporan kepada Haruto-san."

"Oh..."

Shiro dan Aoba kemudian mulai berjalan menjauh dari kantor Viltus. Pada saat berjalan itu, Aoba mendadak berkata,

"Kau tahu... Aku tidak ingin melihat hubungan mereka kandas... seperti diriku... Kandas karena suatu kejadian yang tidak dapat diubah lagi..."

"Aoba..."

"Setidaknya... Aku ingin mendengar dari mereka... Mereka sudah berpacaran... Itu saja sudah cukup. Tidak sampai seperti diriku dan Kimura, yang tidak akan pernah dapat bersatu."

"Kau ini... Berkata seperti itu di malam natal..."

"Ehehehehe... Maaf..."

"Kau tahu, Viltus sangat tersiksa dengan kata 'Malam Natal' karena ia kehilangan orang paling ia cintai di malam ini... Sehingga ia tidak dapat menikmati Natal."

"Begitukah ?"

"Namun, khusus tahun ini... Ini merupakan Malam Natal terindahnya... Setelah cukup lama. Aku senang melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum di malam ini... Sama seperti pada saat masih ada Gadis itu."

Aoba mengangguk mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Shiro. Setelah itu, mereka berdua berpisah untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk menyongsong pagi hari.

* * *

HakunoKazuki di sini...

Saat ini... Kondisi gw... Sekarat... Karena... Terlalu manis di chapter ini untuk ukuran gw !... I need some medicine...

Atau lebih tepatnya bikin cerita yang nggak manis macem ini ! Fyi perut gw terkadang mual nulis ini...

Tapi nulis tema Natal dekat Valentine... Hmmmm

But at least... Masih ada sedikit romantisnya mereka ahahahahaha

Dan berhubung butuh obat (*ngebuat sesuatu yang despair)... mari kita cari siapa Gadis Kapal yang tepat... Hmmm... Akagi... Malas... Libeccio... Nggak tega bunuh loli... Kashima... What a good Idea... Kashima akan bertemu dengan Hakai !  
*Tidak tertarik  
HK : Kau yakin ? Ya sudahlah.

Well, step a side...

Selamat menikmati seri ini selagi saya sedang recover dari kebanyakan hal-hal yang manis seperti ini... ugh...


	8. New Year

**Chapter 7**

 **New Year**

* * *

Viltus, Shiro dan Tadahisa berkumpul bersama di ruangan besar di Gedung Administrasi. Mereka mengeluarkan _kotatsu_ yang mereka simpan sebelumnya atas permintaan dari Shiro. Dan saat ini mereka bercengkerama bersama sembari memakan beberapa jeruk. Mereka menunggu pergantian tahun di Markas Angkatan Laut Yokosuka.

Shiro langsung berkata,

"Uaaaahhhh... Tahun ini akan berakhir... Sangat menyenangkan sekali."

"Menyenangkan bagi dirimu, Shiro-nee... Bukan untukku." ujar Viltus sembari memakan satu jeruk.

Shiro hanya tersenyum saja melihat adiknya. Ia langsung meminta kepada Viltus sebuah jeruk untuk dia makan. Viltus melihat ke arah Shiro, dan melihat ke jeruk di dekatnya. Ia mengambil satu, dan melemparnya dengan keras ke wajah Shiro, hingga Shiro terjatuh ke belakang.

Shiro langsung bangkit kembali dan melihat ke arah Viltus sembari tersenyum. Ia langsung berkata,

"Viltus... Kau berani juga ya..."

"Ohohohoho... Tentu saja..."

Shiro langsung mengambil koran di sebelah kirinya dan menggulungnya. Ia langsung mengarahkannya ke kepala Viltus, Viltus langsung menahan koran tersebut dan tersenyum. Viltus langsung mengambil koran yang lain dan berdiri. Mereka berdua langsung memukul satu sama lain dengan koran tersebut.

Tadahisa yang melihat kelakuan dari dua anaknya hanya dapat tertawa saja. Sudah cukup lama ia tidak melihat kedua anaknya bermain-main seperti itu. Tidak berapa lama, pintu terbuka dan di sana muncul Houshou yang membawa beberapa makanan. Houshou langsung berkata,

"Wah... Wah... Wah... Hidup sekali ruangan ini ya..."

"Ahahahahaha... Biarkan saja... Sangat jarang aku melihat mereka berdua seperti itu lagi."

"Fufufufufu... Justru ini sesuatu yang baru bagi saya melihat Amarov-san seperti itu."

"Ahahahahahaha..."

Houshou kemudian menyajikan makanan tersebut di _kotatsu_ mereka. Setelah itu, Houshou langsung pamit karena akan makan bersama seluruh Gadis Kapal di asrama. Tadahisa mempersilahkan Houshou untuk pergi. Setelah Houshou keluar, Tadahisa langsung berkata,

"Anak-anak... Sudah jangan main-main lagi. Makanan sudah siap. Silakan kalian nikmati."

Shiro dan Viltus melihat satu sama lain dan melempar koran masing-masing dan kembali masuk ke dalam _kotatsu_ sembari memakan makanan tersebut bersama-sama. Setelah selesai, Shiro bertanya kepada Viltus,

"Viltus, di mana Magyar dan Elisa ?"

"Mereka bilang mereka memiliki acara masing-masing. Sepertinya Elisa memiliki acara dengan para mekanik yang sudah kembali, sementara Magyar menghadiri acara dengan Laksamana yang kembali lebih awal."

"Wah... Wah... Kau tidak ikut acara itu ?"

"Tidak. Aku lebih senang menghabiskan waktu ini dengan kalian berdua."

"Fufufufu... Jadi Taihou tidak kau hitung ?"

Viltus langsung diam saja, dan memalingkan wajahnya. Shiro langsung berkata,

"Dia kan kekasihmu... Kenapa..."

"Tidak... Dia belum menjadi kekasihku..."

"Huh ?!"

"Aku bilang..."

"Bukan kekasihmu ? Mustahil ! Kalian sudah..."

Viltus hanya diam saja dengan wajah yang sedikit merah. Tadahisa yang melihat reaksi dari Viltus hanya tertawa saja. Pada saat Tadahisa ingin membantu Viltus, Viltus mendadak berkata,

"Ya... Aku di sini juga menemani wanita yang belum memiliki pasangan saat ini..."

"HEI !"

"Belum pernah ada yang dicintainya atau mencintainya... sungguh malang sekali..."

"KAU !"

Shiro bermaksud memukul kepala Viltus sekali lagi, namun ditahan oleh Tadahisa. Tadahisa langsung menenangkan Shiro yang sedikit naik pitam, sementara Viltus melanjutkan memakan makanan yang dihidangkan.

Setelah Shiro cukup tenang, Ia langsung melanjutkan memakan makanan tersebut dan berkata,

"Sudahlah... Jika membahas mengenai cinta, kau dapat membalas lebih kejam."

"Fufufufufu... Kau sadar juga."

Shiro hanya tertawa kecil saja mendengar komentar dari Viltus. Pria yang ada di hadapannya adalah Viltus yang ia kenal. Viltus yang selalu usil kepada dirinya, dan penuh canda. Bukan Viltus yang senang bekerja.

Tadahisa mendadak berkata,

"Viltus... Apa kau sudah mengenal semua Laksamana baru yang berasal dari luar negeri ?"

"Huh ? Belum... Aku belum kenal semuanya."

"Ohohohohoho... Berarti yang kaukenal saat ini masih Magyar saja, benar ?"

"Magyar saja sudah cukup... Ia sudah membuatku memiliki sakit kepala parah."

"Ahahahahaha... Tapi, aku yakin kau mengenal Laksamana dari Russia di markas ini."

Shiro melihat ke arah Tadahisa dengan wajah yang sangat terkejut pada saat Tadahisa menyebut Russia. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Aku mengetahui kita memiliki Laksamana dari Russia lain selain diriku. Namun, aku belum pernah..."

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Huh ?"

"Sudahlah. Suatu hari kau akan bertemu dengan orang tersebut."

Viltus tidak terlalu mengambil pusing dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Tadahisa. Karena baginya, selama orang tersebut dapat membantunya membawa kembali Gadis Kapal dalam keadaan utuh maka itu bukan masalah.

Tidak berapa lama, jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Mereka bertiga berdiri dan saling memberi selamat tahun baru.

* * *

Satu jam kemudian, Shiro terlihat berpikir cukup keras mengenai sesuatu. Viltus melihat ke arah Shiro, kemudian ke arah Tadahisa. Ia langsung bertanya,

"Ayah... apa di dekat sini ada kuil ?"

"Ada... Ada... Kuil itu dibangun agar Gadis Kapal dapat mengunjunginya pada saat tahun baru."

"Oh... Jadi, sepertinya alasan Shiro-nee terlihat berpikir..."

"Sepertinya itu..."

Viltus langsung berkata kepada Shiro,

"Shiro-nee..."

"Apa Viltus ?"

"Sepertinya kau memikirkan mengenai pakaian yang akan kau gunakan untuk ke kuil benar ?"

"Fufufufufu... Kau hampir..."

"Menurutku... Apapun yang kau kenakan akan membuatmu seperti seorang TANTE-TANTE."

"Huh ?! Apa kau bilang Viltus ?"

Shiro langsung merah karena marah kepada Viltus. Viltus langsung meminta maaf dan berkata,

"Mau kubantu lagi merapikan rambutmu untuk nanti pagi ?"

"Ah... Tentu saja."

Viltus dan Shiro langsung berbincang-bincang mengenai banyak hal, sementara Tadahisa memperhatikan televisi yang menampilkan berbagai perayaan tahun baru. Mendadak, Shiro berkata,

"Hmmm... Rasanya cukup bosan juga ya..."

"Menunggu sampai pagi ? Iya juga sih..."

"Untungnya hari ini kau tidak bekerja."

"Aku ingin mencoba tidak bekerja satu hari saja..."

"Ahahahahaha..."

"Jadi... Apa yang ingin kau lakukan ?'

Shiro berpikir sebentar, dan terlihat tidak memiliki satu pun ide. Ia melihat ke arah Viltus, berharap setidaknya ia memiliki ide. Namun, Viltus langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua langsung menghela nafas sekali lagi.

Tadahisa yang melihat itu langsung berkata,

"Kalian berdua ini... Tahun ini baru saja beberapa menit, tetapi kalian berdua sudah menghela nafas saja. Pertanda tidak baik, lho..."

"Habis... Kami bosan..." ujar Shiro sembari mengembangkan pipinya.

"Bagaimana jika kalian bertanding saja ? Dan yang kalah harus mendapat hukuman yang harus dapat selesai di tahun ini."

"Hmmm... Menarik..." ujar Viltus sembari tiduran.

"Namun, pertandingan apa ? Jika kendo tentu saja aku akan menang telak... Dan jika pertandingan memanah..." ujar Shiro dengan wajah yang sedikit datar.

"Siapa yang berkata pertandingan itu ? Yang kumaksud adalah pertandingan catur... Kalian berdua ini adalah Laksamana, tentu saja cara berpikir kalian sudah cukup baik untuk taktik catur. Bagaimana ?"

Viltus langsung ke posisi duduk dan melihat ke arah Shiro yang tersenyum. Mereka berdua setuju. Tadahisa yang akan menjadi wasit dari pertandingan tersebut. Mereka bertanding tiga kali, pada pertadingan pertama Viltus menang tipis, lalu pertandingan kedua Shiro menang telak. Pada saat akan memulai pertandingan ketiga, Shiro berkata,

"Hei... Viltus, jika kau menang kau akan menghukum diriku apa ?"

"Aku belum memikirkannya... Karena hukuman ini harus selesai tahun ini..."

"Fufufufufu..."

"Sepertinya kau sudah mendapatkan hukuman untuk diriku, ya ?"

"Tentu saja. Apa kau ingin tahu ?"

"Tidak perlu. Karena aku yakin aku akan menang di pertandingan ini."

"Kita lihat saja."

Tadahisa tersenyum melihat kedua orang tersebut cukup yakin akan kemampuan mereka. Pertandingan terakhir memakan waktu paling lama dari semua pertandingan. Lima belas menit hingga Shiro berkata,

"Skak..."

"..."

"Mat... Kau kalah Viltus."

"Ahahahahaha..."

"Jadi, apakah kau siap dengan hukuman yang akan kuberikan ?"

"Iya... Iya... Aku siap."

Shiro tersenyum, kemudian melihat ke arah Tadahisa. Tadahisa mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Shiro. Ia mengangguk, dan memberi tanda kepadanya bahwa akan ada yang dibicarakan setelah itu. Shiro tersenyum kembali dan melihat ke arah Viltus. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Baiklah... Di tahun ini... Dirimu harus..."

"Harus..."

"Menyatakan perasaanmu kepada Taihou."

"Eh ?!"

Wajah Viltus langsung merah padam mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Shiro kepada dirinya. Ia melihat ke arah Tadahisa yang hanya menutup mata saja. Shiro kemudian berkata,

"Kau tahu... Rasanya seperti kesal sekali melihat kalian berdua... Sangat..."

"Uuuhhhh..."

"Aku akan menanyakan ini... Apakah kau membenci Taihou ?"

"Ti... Tidak..."

"Lalu, mengapa kau terus bertengkar dengan dirinya ?"

"Uuuhhh... Mengenai itu..."

"Sepertinya... Itu tanda cintamu kepadanya, ya ?"

Viltus langsung memilih tidur, dan menutup wajahnya dengan selimut di dekatnya. Wajahnya sangat merah karena apa yang dikatakan oleh Shiro. Shiro langsung tertawa kecil melihat itu. Tadahisa kemudian berkata,

"Shiro... Sepertinya kau benar-benar dapat membaca Viltus ya..."

"Ayah... Aku sudah sering melihat dia... Dan dari matanya... Seperti saat itu..."

"Fufufufufu... Kau benar..."

"Dan..."

"Dan kenapa, putriku yang cantik ?"

"Aku tidak ingin mereka seperti Kimura dan Aoba... Sebelum semuanya terlambat."

"Aku tahu. Namun, masalah utama akan muncul setelah Ichijo-san kembali kemari."

"Aku sedang memikirkan langkah berikutnya jika demikian. Maka dari itu..."

Shiro melihat ke arah Viltus yang sudah menutup dirinya dengan selimut. Ia tahu, Viltus masih mendengarkan. Shiro langsung melanjutkan,

"Aku tunggu sampai kau berkata kepada diriku, kau sudah berkencan dengan Taihou."

* * *

Matahari sudah terbit. Tadahisa sudah siap dengan pakaiannya untuk pergi ke kuil. Ia menunggu di depan pintu gedung asrama dan berkata,

"Kalian berdua... Apakah kalian sudah selesai ?"

"Tunggu sebentar, Ayah... Viltus sedang merapikan sedikit pakaianku."

Tadahisa langsung tertawa mendengar jawaban dari Shiro. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan dari Viltus untuk membantu Shiro bersiap-siap jika ada festival yang membutuhkan pakaian khusus. Pada saat ia melihat Shiro dan Viltus sudah berjalan keluar dari gedung, ia mendengar,

"Shiro-nee... Sebaiknya kau belajar merapikan pakaianmu sendirian..."

"Ahahahahaha... Maaf... Maaf..."

"Aku merasa kasihan jika pada akhirnya kau mendapatkan pasangan di masa depan... Melihat dirimu yang sangat tidak ahli dalam merawat diri sendiri..."

"Uuuuuhhhhh..."

"Bukankah aku sudah mengajari dirimu dulu ?"

"Masih kesulitan... Ahahahahahaha..."

"Kau ini..."

Viltus dan Shiro langsung melihat Tadahisa yang berdiri dan tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua. Viltus dan Shiro langsung berjalan cepat mengikuti Tadahisa untuk pergi ke kuil. Di kuil, Viltus sudah cukup banyak orang yang berdoa di sana. Selain itu, ia melihat cukup banyak Gadis Kapal yang juga berdoa.

Setelah mereka berdua selesai berdoa di depan kuil, Viltus melihat sekelompok Laksamana yang sudah kembali dari libur. Mereka semua bersama Magyar yang pertama kali melakukan kegiatan seperti ini. Pada saat mereka melihat Tadahisa, Viltus dan Shiro, mereka semua langsung memberi salam kepada mereka bertiga dan kemudian menarik Viltus. Viltus langsung ijin kepada ayahnya untuk pergi bersama mereka.

Setelah cukup jauh, salah satu dari Laksamana tersebut bertanya,

"Viltus... Siapa wanita dengan rambut merah tadi ?"

"Huh ? Oh... Shiro-nee..."

"Shiro... Maksudmu Yanagi Shiro ? Laksamana yang terkenal sebagai pembunuh Abyssal yang haus darah itu ?!"

"Aku baru tahu dia diberi julukan seperti itu..."

"Tidak kusangka... Dia cantik sekali. Benar semuanya ?"

Semuanya mengangguk, kecuali Magyar. Ia setidaknya sudah pernah melihat sisi asli dari Shiro selama persiapan acara natal sebelumnya. Salah satu dari Laksamana tersebut langsung berkata,

"Dia cantik... Tubuhnya sangat proporsional... Dan dilihat dari itu dia dapat merias dirinya sendiri..."

"Hmmmppphh..."

"Viltus kau kenapa ?"

"Ah... Tidak apa-apa..."

"Selain itu... Dia juga dihormati... Tetapi, kenapa ia masih belum memiliki pasangan ya ?"

"Entahlah..."

"Jangan-jangan... Banyak pria yang merasa kalah pada saat melihat dirimu !"

"Eh ?"

"Jangan-jangan semua pria menganggap dirimu sebagai pasangannya ! Tentu saja... Banyak tidak tahu kau ini adalah adiknya..."

"Mengapa kau..."

"Kau ini... Sangat ahli dalam berbagai hal... ditambah dengan wajah seperti ini... huh... Tunggu..."

"Apa ?"

"Aku melihat ada rambutmu yang berwarna putih..."

"Ah... Aku... Ups..."

Semuanya melihat ke arah Viltus dan menatap tajam. Mereka langsung melihat satu sama lain dan kemudian berkata,

"Jangan bilang kau..."

"Aku..."

"Penuaan dini ya ?"

Viltus sangat terkejut mendengar hal tersebut. Ia melihat Magyar yang menahan tawanya saat mendengar hal tersebut. Viltus langsung menghela nafas dan kemudian berkata,

"Apakah kalian tahu... dulu dan sekarang Jepang selalu menganggap remeh semua orang dengan kewarganegaraan ganda ? Semuanya dikucilkan..."

"Ah... Aku ingat itu... Tunggu, kalau tidak salah kau memiliki kewarganegaraan Russia kan ?"

"Tepat sekali... Aku mengecat rambutku menjadi hitam pada saat aku selesai dari pelatihan militer pada saat libur musim panas di SMA kelas satu."

"PELATIHAN MILITER ?!"

"Ahahahahaha... Sudahlah... Warna rambut asliku adalah putih... Dan aku mengecat hitam agar tidak banyak orang yang mengangguku."

"Tapi warna matamu..."

"Aku pernah ingin menggunakan lensa kontak... Tapi..."

"Kami mengerti... Kami mengerti... Lagipula, tujuan kami menarikmu bukan untuk urusan warna rambutmu..."

"Lalu ?"

Semuanya melihat satu sama lain, dan menatap tajam ke arah Viltus. Pada saat Viltus melihat ke arah Magyar, ia langsung tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh mereka semua. Salah satu dari mereka langsung berkata,

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Taihou ? Kudengar kalian sudah berkencan..."

"Huh ? Sudah ?"

"Eh... Jangan bilang kau belum..."

"Ahahahahaha..."

"Mustahil !"

Viltus langsung terkejut pada saat mendengar itu. Mendadak salah satu dari Laksamana tersebut langsung mengeluarkan beberapa foto. Seperti foto pada saat Viltus dan Taihou yang menunggu Shiro, pada saat Viltus sedang memasak ditemani oleh Taihou, dan foto Taihou yang mencium dirinya yang tertidur. Laksamana tersebut langsung berkata,

"Mustahil dengan foto-foto ini... Kalian belum berkencan sama sekali ! Mustahil !"

"..."

"Viltus... Kami setidaknya berharap kau..."

"Jadi... yang dimaksud oleh Haruto dulu adalah KALIAN..."

"Eh... Ahahahahaha..."

"Dan foto ini... Dari siapa ?"

"Haruto..."

"Sumbernya... Haruto pasti memiliki sum..."

Mendadak Viltus terdiam, dan tertawa kecil. Sedikit demi sedikit ia tertawa cukup keras, dan melihat ke arah mereka semua. Melihat wajah Viltus mereka semua ketakutan setengah mati, karena tatapannya kosong diiringi senyum sinis. Selain itu, aura yang dipancarkan oleh Viltus cukup menakutkan. Ia langsung berkata,

"Kalian... Terima kasih banyak... Aku tahu siapa..."

"Uuuuh..."

"Sudah... Jangan bahas masalah ini lagi. Atau aku akan marah kepada kalian semua..."

Semuanya mengangguk dan melihat satu sama lain. Salah satu dari Laksamana tersebut menunjuk ke arah Viltus dan melihat ke arah Magyar. Magyar hanya mengangguk saja melihat masalah tersebut. Sementara, Viltus tertawa semakin keras dan melihat ke salah satu sudut dari kuil tersebut.

* * *

Sementara itu, di kuil semua Gadis Kapal mendapatkan kertas yang memberitahukan peruntungan mereka di tahun ini. Pada saat Taihou mengambil miliknya, ia melihat kertas bertuliskan "Kesialan kecil". Taihou langsung berkata,

"Ini... Pertanda buruk..."

"Ahahahahaha... Jangan berkata seperti itu."

Pada saat Taihou melihat ke belakang, ia melihat Aoba dengan Uzuki dan Yayoi di belakangnya. Taihou langsung berkata,

"Selamat tahun baru, Aoba."

"Selamat tahun baru juga, Taihou."

"Kau ingin mengambil peruntunganmu ?"

"Iya... Kau tahu, Aoba juga penasaran dengan peruntungan Aoba sendiri."

"Ahahahahaha..."

Uzuki dan Yayoi langsung menarik baju Aoba dan menunjukkan kertas peruntungan mereka. Mereka mendapatkan "Keberuntungan Kecil". Aoba langsung tersenyum dan melihat ke arah Taihou. Ia langsung berjalan untuk mengambil peruntungannya.

Pada saat ia membuka kertas tersebut, tidak ada tulisannya sama sekali. Ia menunjukkannya kepada Taihou dan berkata,

"Tumben... Mereka melewatkan satu..."

"Tumben sekali ya..."

Mendadak Aoba mendapat tepukan dari belakang, dan salah satu staff dari kuil tersebut meminta maaf kepada Aoba perihal hal tersebut. Aoba berkata bukan masalah, dan ia diberikan satu kertas lain. Pada saat ia membukanya, wajahnya langsung terdiam. Taihou, Uzuki dan Yayoi melirik ke arah kertas tersebut dan melihat ke arah Aoba. Di sana, bukan berisi keberuntungan atau kesialan. Hanya satu kata. Mati.

Aoba langsung berkeringat dingin dan berkata,

"Sepertinya... Aoba harus kabur ke tempat yang sangat jauh..."

"Kenapa ?"

"Kau tahu... Sepertinya Monster tersebut sudah mengetahui kenyataan..."

"Kenyataan apa ?"

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya... Aoba harus kabur sekarang."

"Uh ?"

Aoba langsung lari terbirit-birit karena sesuatu. Sementara, Taihou melihat ke arah Uzuki dan Yayoi yang terlihat juga bingung. Tidak berapa lama, muncul Viltus di belakang mereka sangat terkejut karena Viltus mendadak muncul di belakangnya. Ia langsung berkata,

"Viltus ! Sejak kapan kau..."

"Aku baru saja tiba di sini... Selain itu, apakah kalian melihat Aoba ?"

"Eh... Dia baru saja pergi. Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Itu karena..."

Viltus terdiam sebentar, dan melihat ke arah wajah Taihou. Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan terlihat sedikit merah. Taihou terlihat bingung dengan reaksi dari Viltus langsung berkata,

"Ini semua karena apa, Viltus ?"

"Uuuhhh... Itu bukan masalahmu."

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, ya ?"

"Ti... Tidak..."

"Ya sudahlah... Jika kau tidak ingin membicarakannya..."

Taihou tersenyum menggoda Viltus sedikit. Viltus langsung menghela nafas mendengar hal tersebut. Mendadak Taihou diseret oleh beberapa Gadis Kapal menjauh dari Viltus ke arah tempat di mana semua Gadis Kapal dan beberapa Laksamana wanita menanyakan peruntungan cinta mereka.

Taihou langsung berkata,

"Mengapa kalian menarik diriku ?!"

"Itu mudah... Kami penasaran dengan kemungkinan cintamu nanti..."

"Huh ?!"

"Sudahlah masuk saja."

Taihou langsung duduk di depan seorang _miko_ yang tersenyum ke arah Taihou. Ia melihat ke mata Taihou dan kemudian mulai membaca Taihou. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Namamu..."

"Taihou... Gad.."

"Aku tahu..."

"..."

"Dalam waktu dekat... Pria yang kau cintai akan menyatakan sesuatu kepada dirimu..."

Mendengar itu wajah Taihou langsung merah, diiringi dengan suara siulan dari Gadis Kapal lain. Kemudian, _miko_ tersebut melanjutkan,

"Namun... Kau akan mendapatkan beberapa rintangan sebelum itu. Aku tidak mengetahui secara pasti, namun ada seseorang yang akan menghalangi dirimu. Aku melihat salju..."

"Salju..."

"Sepertinya kau mengetahui sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan salju ?"

"Aku... Hanya mengetahui salju adalah sesuatu yang dibenci oleh dirinya..."

Mendengar itu, semuanya langsung terdiam. Sementara, mereka Gadis Kapal yang memiliki hubungan dengan salju atau musim dingin sangat terkejut. Taihou melihat ke arah mereka, dan tertawa kecil. Taihou kemudian melihat ke arah _miko_ dan berkata,

"Saya berterima kasih banyak dengan hal tersebut..."

"Bukan masalah. Ini semua belum tentu dapat terjadi. Saya hanya dapat berkata seperti ini saja."

"Ahahahahaha..."

"Tetapi..."

"Eh... Tetapi ?"

"Apakah kau siap untuk semua rintangan ?"

"Eh ?"

Taihou melihat ke arah _miko_ tersebut yang tersenyum. Taihou terdiam sebentar, dan kemudian menunduk ke arah dirinya. Ia setelah itu pergi bersama seluruh Gadis Kapal, untuk kembali ke Markas Angkatan Laut.

* * *

Siang harinya, Taihou mengetuk pintu kantor Viltus dan tidak menemukan Viltus di dalam kantornya. Ia langsung khawatir dengan kondisi tersebut. Ia langsung berjalan ke arah asrama dan menanyakan ke beberapa orang lokasi Viltus, namun tidak ada yang tahu. Setiap kali ia bertanya seperti itu, beberapa terlihat tersenyum ke arah Taihou.

Hingga akhirnya, ia bertemu dengan Tadahisa dan diberitahukan olehnya Viltus sedang membantu Shiro saat ini. Taihou langsung mohon ijin untuk pergi ke ruangan Shiro. Setelah tiba di depan ruangan Shiro selagi dia berlibur di Yokosuka, ia mendengar suara,

"Shiro-nee..."

"Ada apa, Viltus ?"

"Kau ini... Rapikan pakaian yang baru saja kau kenakan..."

"Ahahahahaha... Maaf... Maaf..."

"Haaah..."

"Soalnya ada..."

"Jika kau menyebut pekerjaan... Sepertinya aku tahu dari siapa aku jadi sering bekerja seperti ini..."

"Ahahahahaha..."

"Selain itu... Rambutmu..."

"Eh ?!"

Taihou mengintip dari pintu yang terbuka sedikit dan melihat Viltus yang menyisir rambut dari Shiro. Ia melihat Viltus terlihat sedikit berbeda, seperti seseorang yang sangat perhatian dengan kakaknya. Pada saat itu, ia mendengar Shiro berkata,

"Taihou... Masuk saja..."

"Eh ?"

Viltus melihat ke arah pintu dan menemukan Taihou di sana. Setelah Taihou masuk, Shiro langsung berkata,

"Sepertinya kau mencari Viltus, ya ?"

"I... Iya..."

"Bukankah dia berkata hari ini tidak akan masuk kerja ?"

"Eh ?"

Taihou melihat ke arah Viltus dengan wajah sangat terkejut. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Aku sudah katakan kemarin, hari ini aku ingin istirahat... Lagipula besok Shiro-nee akan pulang ke Kure."

"Ah... Aku baru ingat."

"Aku yakin banyak yang kaget mendengar hal tersebut."

"Ahahahahaha..."

"Sudahlah... Aku akan memasak. Shiro-nee kau ingin apa ?"

Viltus langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke arah dapur yang tersedia di ruangan tersebut. Shiro berkata terserah kepada Viltus. Viltus kemudian melihat ke arah Taihou dan berkata,

"Kau ingin sesuatu ?"

"Ummm... Terserah kau saja..."

"Baiklah... Jangan protes dengan hal ini..."

Viltus langsung masuk ke dalam dapur dan menyiapkan bahan-bahannya. Setelah itu, Shiro langsung berkata,

"Kau tahu... aku merasa iri dengan adikku ini..."

"Karena ia sangat terampil, benar ?"

"Fufufufufu... Kau sudah mengetahuinya, ya ?"

"Tentu saja."

"Seandainya, dia bukan adik angkatku... Aku pasti sudah membuat di pasanganku..."

Viltus langsung berkata dari dalam dapur,

"Jika kau pasanganku... Aku akan bunuh diri satu bulan setelah berkencan dengan dirimu..."

"Ahahahaha... Kau mendengarkanku ya..."

Taihou terdiam mendengar canda dari Shiro dan Viltus yang lain dari biasanya. Shiro kemudian melihat ke arah Taihou, dan kemudian duduk di sebelahnya dan berkata dengan pelan,

"Tolong jaga, Viltus..."

"Eh ?"

"Aku sebenarnya sudah meminta kepada Haruto dan Kimura... Tetapi..."

"..."

"Maka dari itu, aku memintamu untuk..."

"Aku akan menjaganya."

"Baguslah..."

Shiro langsung menepuk kepala Taihou dengan pelan. Taihou langsung melihat ke arah Shiro dan tersenyum. Tidak berapa lama, Viltus keluar dengan membawa makan siang mereka bertiga. Dan selama makan itu, Shiro menceritakan beberapa masa lalu dari Viltus dan sedikit kegiatan dia selama di Kure.

* * *

HakunoKazuki di sini...

Atas satu pertimbangan... Akhirnya cerita ini akan dibagi menjadi chapter 7 dan chapter 8... agar lebih enak dibacanya ahahahahahaha

ok...

Sekian saja, semoga anda menikmati seri ini


	9. White Kiss

**Chapter 8**

 **White Kiss**

* * *

Setelah Shiro meninggalkan Yokosuka dan kembali ke Kure, Taihou menemukan Viltus di dalam ruang kerjanya yang sedang beristirahat. Ia merebahkan dirinya di sofa yang tersedia di ruangan tersebut. Taihou langsung berjalan ke dekat Viltus, dan jongkok di sebelah Viltus.

Viltus melihat ke arah kanannya, dan melihat Taihou yang tersenyum. Ia pertama diam saja. Namun, lambat laun wajahnya menjadi merah dan langsung ke posisi duduk, dan kemudian berkata,

"Taihou... Sejak kapan kau..."

"Aku baru saja tiba di sini. Tumben sekali kau beristirahat."

"Ahahahaha... Aku memikirkan langkah untuk misi besar nanti."

"Oh... Atau kau sedang kangen dengan Shiro-san ?"

"Enak saja..."

Taihou langsung berdiri dan duduk di sebelah Viltus. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Daripada itu... Apa kau melihat Aoba ?"

"Aoba... Di dock..."

"Eh ? Kenapa ? Jangan bilang kau..."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun..."

"Hmmm..."

"Ayolah... Percaya saja pada diriku..."

"Baiklah..."

Taihou langsung melihat ke arah langit-langit dengan tampang masih belum percaya. Mendadak Viltus menyentuh pipinya beberapa kali, dan kemudian berkata,

"Kau masih belum percaya ?"

"Tentu saja ! Jika Aoba mendadak masuk dock... Hanya dirimu yang mampu !"

"Tanpa bukti kau tidak dapat..."

"Siapa orang di markas ini yang mampu memotong kabel di asrama dengan rapi... Lalu diikuti pergerakan yang rapi, dan suara teriakan dari Aoba..."

"..."

"Siapa yang mampu bergerak tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain ?"

"..."

Viltus langsung memalingkan wajahnya pada saat mendengar itu. Taihou langsung merengut dan melihat ke arah Viltus. Ia memicingkan matanya dan kemudian berkata,

"Memang kau... Yang membuat Aoba masuk ke dalam Dock..."

"..."

"Viltus... kenapa ?"

"Itu karena ia memang pantas merasakan kekuatan dari Siberia..."

"Tapi, kenapa ?"

"Itu... Bukan masalahmu..."

"Mengapa kau selalu berkata seperti itu, sih ?"

Taihou langsung memalingkan wajahnya dengan wajah kesal. Viltus tersenyum kecil, dan kemudian menyentuh pipi Taihou beberapa kali, hingga Taihou benar-benar kesal. Pada saat Viltus tidak siap, Taihou langsung melihat ke arah Viltus, dan kemudian mengigit jari Viltus.

Viltus langsung menarik tangannya, dan melihat Taihou yang menjulurkan lidahnya. Viltus langsung menyentil dahi Taihou, yang dibalas hanya dengan tawa kecil. Viltus langsung mengacak-ngacak rambut Taihou untuk membalasnya.

Tidak berapa lama, mereka mendengar suara dering telepon. Viltus langsung berdiri dan mengangkat telepon tersebut. Pada saat mendengar suara dari seberang, Viltus langsung berkata,

"Oh... Kau... Huh ? Kau pulang sedikit terlambat ? Mengapa ?"

Viltus mengangguk-angguk mendengar alasan dari temannya tersebut. Pada saat ia bertanya siapa namanya, ia hanya mendengar,

"Aku sulit mengucapkan namanya. Dan satu hal... Karena aku kalah bertaruh dengan dirinya... Aku menjadi miliknya... Maka dari itu aku kabur sementara waktu ! Dapatkah kau membantuku ?"

"Kau ini..."

"Aku sudah memberitahu ayahmu perihal hal ini..."

"HEI !"

"Ya sudah... Selamat tinggal."

*tuut tuut* *tuut tuut*

Viltus langsung membanting teleponnya karena kesal. Taihou yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil saja. Ia kemudian berdiri dan bertanya,

"Viltus... Tadi Haruto ?"

"Bukan... Itu bukan Haruto..."

"Oh..."

"Dia seniorku... Ya, lebih kurang satu angkatan di bawah Shiro-nee"

"Apa yang dia minta ?"

"Dia berkata agar menjaga Laksamana baru di bawah arahannya. Entah mengapa dari satu yang dia katakan mengingatkan diriku pada seseorang..."

"Mungkin teman lamamu."

"Aku harap tidak... Ahahahahahaha..."

"Kapan dia akan kemari ?"

"Katanya hari ini..."

"Begitukah ?"

"Ya kita sambut saja setelah ia datang. Bagaimana ?"

"Baik."

Viltus langsung duduk di kursinya, dan menunggu laporan dari ayahnya perihal hal tersebut.

* * *

Aoba akhirnya kembali ke ruangan Viltus, dan melihat tatapan ingin membunuhnya dari Viltus. Namun, dengan bantuan dari Taihou, ia dapat mengalihkan pandangan tersebut. Pada saat itu, ia menyadari semua Gadis Kapal di divisi Viltus sudah berkumpul di tempat itu, bersama dengan Magyar.

Aoba langsung bertanya kepada Yura,

"Yura... Tumben sekali kita semua dipanggil kemari..."

"Katanya ada satu laksamana baru yang akan bersama kita selama beberapa saat... Hingga saat ini, belum ada laporan siapa orang tersebut..."

"Oh... Aku harap orang tersebut seperti Magyar."

"Aku setuju."

Aoba dan Yura tertawa bersama-sama. Pada saat itu, Viltus langsung menghela nafas. Sudah dua jam semenjak seniornya menelepon dirinya, namun belum ada tanda-tanda Laksamana tersebut datang. Ia berkata,

"Sepertinya... Dia mengelabui diriku..."

Semuanya terdiam mendengar itu. Tidak berapa lama, mereka mendengar suara dari Tadahisa diikuti satu suara seorang wanita. Semuanya melihat ke arah pintu. Namun, pada saat mendengar suara wanita tersebut, Viltus langsung menyadari siapa orang tersebut. Matanya langsung berubah drastis menjadi tatapan dingin.

Pintu terbuka dan di sana berdiri Tadahisa dan seorang wanita lain. Wanita tersebut memiliki rambut perak pendek, dengan mata biru. Tatapan tersebut sangat tenang. Ia tersenyum ke arah semuanya, hingga ia melihat ke arah Viltus. Entah mengapa senyumnya berubah menjadi senyum yang berbeda. Sangat menakutkan. Pada saat Tadahisa ingin memperkenalkan orang di sebelahnya, wanita tersebut langsung maju dan berkata,

"Perkenalkan... Nama saya Anastasia Konoplyanka. Laksamana baru yang satu angkatan dengan Magyar Libyet."

"Kau..." ujar Viltus dengan suara yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Sungguh hari yang menyenangkan untuk kita bertemu kembali, Viltus."

"Mengapa kau masuk kemari... Anastasia ?"

Semua Gadis Kapal sangat terkejut mendengar hal tersebut. Wanita tersebut, Anastasia, mengetahui Viltus yang merupakan senior bagi dirinya. Dan dari tatapan Viltus, mereka dapat membaca dirinya membenci Anastasia walaupun ada sedikit perasaan campur aduk.

Tadahisa mengerti situasi saat ini, dan langsung berkata,

"Aku akan membiarkan dia di sini... Kalian tolong jaga dia, sebelum misi besar itu. Jangan kau lupa dengan hal tersebut, Viltus."

"..."

"Dan jangan macam-macam..."

"Aku tahu..."

Tadahisa langsung berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut, sementara Anastasia langsung berjalan ke dekat Viltus dan berkata,

"Kau tidak banyak berubah, Viltus..."

"Begitu pula dengan dirimu..."

"Hehehehe... Daripada itu..."

Anastasia tersenyum ke arah Viltus dan kemudian berkata,

"Di mana gadis itu ? Dia pasti satu angkatan dengan..."

"Dia sudah meninggal..."

"Eh ?"

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya lebih lanjut..."

"Oooohhh... Kasihan sekali beruang kecilku ini..."

Anastasia langsung mengelus kepala Viltus, yang langsung mendapat penolakan dari Viltus. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Sebaiknya kau tidak membuat terlalu banyak masalah di sini, Anastasia..."

"Ohohohoho... Sepertinya Gadis itu telah berhasil membuatmu menjadi lebih 'pria'..."

"..."

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Viltus ?"

"Bukan masalahmu... Magyar, tolong bantu Anastasia dalam bergabung dengan divisi ini. Aku sedikit sibuk dengan beberapa hal."

Semuanya sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus, karena tidak seperti biasanya dia seperti itu. Selain itu, Viltus langsung duduk tanpa memperdulikan Anastasia yang tersenyum ke arah dirinya. Sementara itu, Taihou menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dari Anastasia dan menatap tajam ke arah Anastasia. Tidak berapa lama, Anastasia menyadari dirinya diperhatikan dan melihat ke arah Taihou. Pada awalnya dia terkejut, dan kemudian tersenyum.

Dan pada saat itulah, Taihou menyadari keadaan ini akan sangat berbahaya.

* * *

Taihou mendapat laporan dari beberapa Gadis Kapal mengenai intimnya Anastasia dengan Viltus di beberapa kesempatan. Dan setiap kali ia mendengar itu, ia langsung berkata,

"Apa hubungannya masalah ini dengan diriku ?"

Dan pada umumnya, ia dapat pergi tanpa mendapat pertanyaan lain dari Gadsi Kapal tersebut. Walaupun demikian, ia tetap penasaran dengan kabar tersebut. Ia pernah meminta bantuan dari Aoba, namun Aoba terlihat sedikit segan dengan masalah ini. Ia sadar, Aoba diancam oleh Anastasia mengenai sesuatu.

Ia sedikit demi sedikit mulai khawatir dengan kondisi tersebut, dan bermaksud menemui Viltus yang sedang mengikuti rapat di lantai 1. Ia langsung turun ke bawah, dan berjalan ke arah ruang rapat. Dan pada saat itu, ia melihat semua orang sudah keluar dari ruang rapat tersebut. Taihou langsung menanyakan keberadaan Viltus, dan mendapat jawaban yang sama. Namun, dari wajah mereka, Taihou dapat mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Viltus.

Pada saat ia berjalan ke arah tangga di sudut lain gedung, ia melihat sosok yang ia cari, Viltus. Ia bermaksud memanggil nama Viltus, namun terhenti karena melihat seorang wanita berjalan di sebelahnya. Wanita tersebut adalah Anastasia.

Anastasia menoleh ke arah belakang, dan langsung tersenyum. Viltus yang menyadari Anastasia berhenti langsung berkata,

"Ada apa, Anastasia ?"

"Bukan masalah..."

"Pada saat kau tersenyum seperti itu... Kau selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu... Seperti pada saat kau menyiksa dia dulu..."

"Ohohohoho... Kau mengetahuinya..."

"..."

"Maafkan aku atas masalah itu... Lagipula..."

Anastasia langsung mendekat ke Viltus, Viltus mendorong Anastasia sedikit dengan tampang jijik. Anastasia langsung berkata,

"Jangan lupa... Kau kalah saat itu..."

"Ugh..."

Anastasia langsung mendorong Viltus sedikit ke tembok dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Viltus. Anastasia berkata,

"Sangat disayangkan... Ciuman pertamamu bukan dari diriku..."

"..."

"Fufufufufufu..."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, wanita rubah ?"

"Tidak ada... Tidak ada..."

Anastasia langsung mundur, dan dari wajah Viltus terlihat ia cukup kesal dengan tindakan dari Anastasia. Namun, dapat terlihat dengan jelas dari matanya ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Ia ingin membalas, namun karena satu hal ia tidak mampu.

Anastasia tersenyum menggoda Viltus dan kemudian berjalan ke arah berlawanan dari Viltus. Viltus langsung bertanya,

"Kau... Kau ingin kemana ?"

"Fufufufufu... Kau penasaran ?"

"..."

"Jawabanku mudah... Ra. Ha .Si .A"

"Terserah pada dirimu... Tapi jangan menganggu Gadis Kapal..."

"Terutama Taihou, benar ?"

Viltus menatap tajam ke arah Anastasia, dan kemudian langsung berjalan menjauh dari Anastasia. Anastasia langsung berkata,

"Jangan mengira aku tidak tahu rumor itu, Viltus. Aku selalu tahu. Aku selalu memperhatikan dirimu."

"Terserah apa katamu... Hanya itu saja permintaan dari diriku..."

"Memangnya... Anjing seperti dirimu dapat memiliki hak ?"

Viltus langsung berhenti dan melihat ke arah belakang. Di sana sudah tidak ada siapapun. Khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi, ia langsung mencari seseorang untuk mengisi tempatnya dahulu selagi ia pergi mencari Taihou dan Anastasia.

* * *

Taihou berlari kembali ke arah asrama. Ia sama sekali tidak tahan melihat kejadian sebelumnya. Apa yang dikatakan oleh semua Gadis Kapal kepada dirinya benar. Ia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi.

Rasanya seperti ada yang menusuk dengan tajam ke arah dadanya. Ia terus berlari hingga akhirnya ada yang berdiri di depannya. Taihou melihat orang tersebut dan langsung menatap tajam ke arah dirinya.

Anastasia langsung tersenyum ke arah Taihou, dan berkata,

"Halo... Taihou..."

"Selamat siang... Laksamana..."

"Ada apa ? Kau seperti melihat seseorang yang seharusnya tidak ada di sini..."

"..."

"Aku yakin kau bertanya-tanya mengapa diriku ada di sini dan bagaimana..."

"Apa maumu..."

"Aku hanya ingin menyapa salah satu gadis kapal paling imut dari semuanya..."

"..."

Anastasia langsung berjalan perlahan ke dekat Taihou. Ia semakin tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Seorang Laksamana yang jatuh hati kepada salah satu Gadis Kapalnya... Seorang Gadis Kapal yang mencintai Laksamananya..."

"..."

"Aku dengar mengenai kisah Kimura dan Aoba dari seniorku... Salah satu teman dari Viltus... Dan aku sudah dengar akhir dari mereka..."

"Apa..."

"Menyedihkan."

"..."

"Menyedihkan karena salah satunya mati... Tetapi menyedihkan karena seorang manusia mencintai Gadis Kapal."

"Eh..."

Anastasia sudah di depan Taihou dan langsung mendorong Taihou hingga jatuh. Ia langsung berkata kepada Taihou,

"Hei... Gadis Kapal..."

"..."

"Sebaiknya kau tahu statusmu di sini... Kau ini hanya senjata... Bukan manusia yang memiliki hak untuk mencintai seseorang..."

"Setidaknya kami..."

"Kau TIDAK memiliki hak tersebut !"

Anastasia langsung menjambak rambut Taihou dan membenturkan kepala Taihou ke pohon di dekat situ. Anastasia langsung berkata,

"Apalagi mengambil hati dari pria itu ! Aku sudah cukup melihat dia diambil oleh wanita lain... Dan cukup senang saat mendengar wanita itu meninggal..."

"Kau..."

"Tapi, kemudian dia jatuh cinta kepada sebuah senjata... Aku tidak tahan melihat itu... Dan kau tahu apa yang paling tidak kusuka ?"

Anastasia langsung menarik rambut Taihou dan kemudian berkata,

"Dirimu... Seperti wanita itu..."

"Eh ?"

"Kau bermaksud mencurinya dariku dengan membuat dirimu mirip dengan dirinya ?"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Rambut ini... Mata ini... Cara bicaramu... Semuanya sama seperti wanita rubah sialan itu !"

"Awww..."

"Dia milikku... Dia milikku... DIA MILIKKU !"

Taihou langsung dilempar ke samping oleh Anastasia. Taihou bernafas sangat berat pada saat mendengar hal tersebut. Ia melihat ke wajah Anastasia. Wajah penuh dendam. Wajah seseorang yang sangat membenci dirinya. Anastasia langsung berkata,

"Dengarkan aku... Kau tidak boleh mendekati dirinya... Kecuali tentang pekerjaan..."

"Haaah... Haaah... Haaah..."

"Jika kau berani mendekati dirinya... Kau akan tahu akibatnya..."

"Bagaimana jika..."

"Dia mendekati dirimu ? Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan... Ah... Ini akan jadi pengingatnya..."

Anastasia langsung mengeluarkan pisau dari pinggangnya dan menebas tangan dari Taihou. Anastasia berkata,

"Aku tidak main-main... Camkan itu..."

Taihou bernafas sangat berat dan memegangi kepalanya sendiri berharap Anastasia pergi. Ia juga menutup matanya. Di kepalanya yang ada hanya satu,

"Pergi... Pergi... Pergi... Pergi..."

Tidak berapa lama, ia mendengar suara pria yang sangat ia kenal. Ia melihat Viltus yang membuat wajah sangat khawatir. Sementara, Viltus melihat wajah Taihou yang sangat ketakutan. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Taihou... Kau baik..."

Pada saat Viltus ingin memegang Taihou, tangannya langsung dipukul oleh Taihou. Viltus sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Taihou. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Taihou... Kau..."

"Menjauh dariku..."

"Eh..."

"Menjauh dariku sekarang juga..."

"Taihou..."

"PERGI !"

Viltus langsung terdiam dan kemudian berdiri. Ia melihat sekali lagi ke arah Taihou yang masih ketakutan. Sementara, Taihou melihat wajah Viltus yang sangat terkejut sekaligus sedih. Viltus langsung tersenyum, sebuah senyum palsu. Ia membalikkan badannya, dan kemudian berkata,

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan... Taihou..."

"..."

"Namun, akan kuberitahu kau satu hal... Jika kau ingin menemui diriku... Aku ada di tempat biasa..."

"..."

"Selamat tinggal Taihou... Aku akan menunggunya..."

Viltus langsung berjalan meninggalkan Taihou yang masih duduk di sana.

* * *

Dua hari kemudian, satu per satu Laksamana kembali ke markas angkatan laut Yokosuka dikarenakan mereka akan menjalankan misi yang cukup sulit. Mereka yang baru kembali mayoritas adalah Laksamana yang bertugas di bagian ekspedisi dan bagian perlindungan. Kecuali Haruto.

Namun, pada saat mereka kembali, mereka menyadari sesuatu yang sangat tidak lazim. Viltus terlihat kesepian, walaupun ia masih tersenyum. Dan hal lain adalah Taihou yang terlihat menjauhi Viltus. Haruto tahu Viltus tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya sehingga ia bertemu dengan Magyar dan Elisa untuk membahas masalah tersebut.

Saat mereka bertiga berkumpul, Haruto langsung memulai pembicaraan,

"Elisa... Magyar... Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Viltus selama aku pergi... Tidak, lebih tepatnya setelah tahun baru..."

Magyar dan Elisa melihat satu sama lain, dan kemudian langsung berbisik sedikit. Elisa akhirnya yang menjawab,

"Viltus... Kedatangan salah satu teman masa kecilnya dari Russia..."

"Eh ? Russia ?"

"Iya... Seorang gadis yang cukup cantik... Namun, sedikit berbahaya..."

"Apa maksudmu..."

Elisa melihat ke arah Magyar. Magyar mengangguk dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku mendengar rumor... gadis ini menyiksa Taihou secara mental sehingga ia harus menjauh dari Viltus..."

"Eh... Apa katamu ?!"

"Itu hanya rumor saja... Yang mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya hanya Taihou... Namun..."

"Dia tidak menceritakan apapun kepada kalian ?"

"Tidak..."

"Aoba ?"

"Tidak berhasil..."

Haruto langsung berpikir sebentar. Dan setelah itu, ia langsung berdiri dan berkata kepada mereka berdua,

"Aku akan menanyakan langsung kepada Viltus..."

"Eh ?!" Elisa sangat terkejut mendengar itu.

"Hanya itu satu-satunya jalan agar lebih pasti..."

Haruto langsung meninggalkan Magyar dan Elisa yang masih membatu karena komentar dari Haruto.

* * *

Haruto tiba di kantor Viltus, dan mendapati Viltus yang duduk di kursinya namun tidak bekerja sedikit pun. Ia melihat ke dokumen, namun pikirannya tidak ada di sana. Haruto menarik nafas panjang, dan langsung berkata,

"Viltus... Aku kembali dari liburan !"

"Eh... Haruto... Selamat datang kembali..."

"Kau masih bekerja saja..."

"Sebentar lagi akan ada misi... Aku harus bekerja..."

"Dengan kondisi seperti itu ?"

Viltus langsung terdiam mendengar hal tersebut. Ia melihat ke arah Haruto dengan tatapan yang sangat kosong. Ia kemudian membalas,

"Kondisi apa ? Aku baik-baik..."

"Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu dengan Taihou ?"

"Apa maksud..."

"Viltus... Katakan saja pada diriku..."

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya" ujar seorang wanita dari belakang Haruto.

Haruto menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat Anastasia di sana. Haruto langsung tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Maaf jika saya salah... Kau adalah Anastasia Konoplyanka, benar ?"

"Fufufufufu... Kau benar, dan kau adalah Kouga Haruto."

"Aku sepertinya sudah cukup terkenal juga di kalangan Laksamana baru..."

"Tentu saja. Sebagai satu-satunya Laksamana yang mau mendekati Laksamana Baru dengan tenang."

Haruto hanya tertawa saja. Dan pada saat ia menoleh sedikit ke arah Viltus, ia langsung tahu penyebab kejadian ini adalah wanita di hadapannya. Haruto langsung berkata,

"Kau yang menyebabkan masalah ini, ya ?"

"Wah... Wah... Wah... Baru berkenalan sudah berkata seperti itu."

"Lebih baik langsung ke pokok permasalahannya... Lebih cepat lebih baik dikarenakan aku membutuhkan kepala orang ini untuk operasi besar yang akan datang..."

"Baiklah... Aku tidak ingin dikatakan sebagai pelaku dari..."

"Kau yang menyerang Taihou secara mental, benar ?"

"Huh... Kau sangat tajam juga... Sumbermu dari siapa ? Aoba ?"

"Bukan dari Aoba... Jika sebuah kejadian yang menyangkut sahabatku, pasti aku dapat mendengarkannya dari siapapun."

"Hohohohoho... Aku tidak perhitungan dengan hal tersebut."

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Viltus ?"

"Viltus adalah milikku..."

"Milik ? Seperti memiliki sebuah barang ?"

"Mungkin..."

"Kau sakit..."

"Fufufufufufu"

"Apa yang menyebabkan dirimu dan Viltus memiliki hubungan seperti itu ?"

"Dia kalah... Pada saat menghadapi diriku dulu... pada saat kamp pelatihan..."

"..."

"Dan karena kalah, ia tidak memiliki hak untuk masalah tersebut."

Haruto diam sebentar dan kemudian melihat ke arah Anastasia dan Viltus yang terlihat terdiam mendengar hal tersebut. Haruto langsung melihat ke arah Anastasia dan bertanya,

"Apakah ada cara agar hubungan tersebut terputus ?"

"Huh ?"

"Aku yakin pasti ada cara..."

"Ah... Aku ingat... Ada satu cara... Kalahkan diriku di pertarungan yang sama... Namun, ia hanya memiliki kesempatan satu kali... Memangnya dia memiliki..."

"Oh... Hanya itu ?"

"Hmmmm ?"

"Baiklah... Besok, kau akan menghadapi Viltus dalam pertandingan tersebut. Jika dia menang, kau tidak memiliki hubungan tersebut sama sekali... Jika kau menang, dia 100% milikmu ditambah diriku."

Anastasia dan Viltus sangat terkejut mendengar hal tersebut. Tidak berapa lama, Anastasia tertawa dan kemudian berkata,

"Boleh... Boleh saja... Tapi, apa kau yakin dia mampu ?"

"Aku yakin... Viltus akan mengalahkan dirimu."

"Hahahahahahaha... Menarik... Menarik sekali..."

"Jadi, bagaimana ?"

"Boleh saja. Aku akan menunggu itu besok. Kita lihat... dia menjadi milikku sepenuhnya..."

Anastasia langsung membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh. Haruto menghela nafas dan kemudian melihat ke belakang. Di sana, ia melihat Viltus sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Kau gila ! Apa-apaan itu membuat sebuah keputusan mengenai diriku tanpa memberitahuku."

"Lebih cepat lebih baik, Viltus..."

"Ini sama saja seperti bunuh diri... Mustahil aku..."

"Kau menyerah dahulu ?"

"..."

Haruto langsung menarik kerah dari Viltus dan kemudian berkata,

"Kau menyerah dari nasib ini ? Kau memiliki kesempatan untuk lepas dari rantainya... Namun, aku memilih menyerah ?"

"..."

"Kenapa ? Karena kau takut ? Pengecut..."

"Aku tahu... Aku..."

"Kau pasti mampu... Viltus..."

"Mengapa kau yakin sekali ? Aku sama sekali tidak..."

"Kau kuat... Sangat kuat... Yang kau butuhkan adalah sebuah dorongan..."

Haruto langsung melepas genggamannya dan kemudian berkata,

"Viltus... Apakah kau akan melepas Taihou begitu saja ?"

"..."

"Aku tanya sekali lagi... Apa kau akan melepas Taihou begitu saja ?"

"Tidak..."

"Kau yakin ?"

"..."

"Kau masih bingung... Jika seperti ini... Kau akan kalah lagi..."

"Aku tahu... AKU TAHU MENGENAI MASALAH INI ! KAU TIDAK PERLU..."

Haruto langsung memukul wajah dari Viltus dengan keras hingga dirinya terjungkal ke belakang. Haruto kemudian berkata,

"Kau lemah... Kau pengecut... Aku kecewa dengan dirimu..."

"..."

"Jika seperti ini terus... Kau akan selalu kehilangan seseorang sangat penting bagi dirimu, Viltus."

"Aku tahu..."

"Apa kau ingin kehilangan Taihou ?"

"Tidak..."

"Maka, maju... Hanya ini kesempatanmu... Jangan pasrah pada nasibmu..."

"..."

"Kau ingat... Dalam beladiri aku yang paling baik dari semua Laksamana... Hanya dirimu yang mampu menandingi diriku. Dari situ aku yakin dirimu mampu."

"..."

"Berdiri... Dan kejar nasibmu... Hancurkan rantai yang menahan dirimu..."

Viltus melihat ke arah Haruto yang tersenyum yakin kepada dirinya. Ia menunduk sebentar, dan kemudian tersenyum. Ia langsung memukul wajah Haruto pada saat ia tidak siap. Viltus kemudian berdiri dan berkata,

"Haah... Kau tahu... Pukulan itu menyakitkan..."

"Hahahaha... Kau sudah kembali seperti semula..."

"Namun, tetap saja... aku masih belum yakin... Namun, jika aku tidak mencoba... Darimana aku dapat tahu ?"

"Kau benar..."

Haruto dan Viltus tertawa bersama, dan kemudian langsung keluar dari kantor untuk melakukan sparring untuk pertarungan besok.

* * *

Sementara itu, Taihou mengurung dirinya sendiri di dalam kamarnya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin keluar, karena takut akan menemui Viltus. Ia melihat ke arah tangan yang memiliki luka dari pisau milik Anastasia, dan kembali menutup matanya.

Tidak berapa lama, ia mendengar ketukan diiringi suara,

"Taihou... Ayolah... Keluar sekarang juga..."

"Aoba... Tinggalkan diriku... Aku tidak ingin menemui siapapun !"

"Selama dua hari ini ? Kau mengurung diri di dalam ruanganmu dan itu mengkhawatirkan semua orang, mengerti !"

"Biarkan saja demikian !"

"Taihou !"

"PERGI !"

Setelah itu, tidak terdengar suara Aoba sama sekali. Taihou sudah sedikit lega dengan hal tersebut. Namun, mendadak ia mendengar seperti suara sebuah pintu yang akan dibuka dengan kunci. Ia akhirnya sadar, Aoba akan masuk ke dalam walaupun tanpa ijin darinya.

Akhirnya pintu terbuka, dan Aoba melihat Taihou yang duduk di salah satu pojok kamarnya sendiri. Ruangan tersebut sangat gelap, dan terasa cukup sumpek karena seluruh jendela ditutup oleh Taihou.

Aoba melihat ke arah Taihou dan kemudian duduk di atas kasur kemudian melihat ke arah Taihou. Ia langsung berkata,

"Taihou... Sebenarnya ada apa ? Kau tidak seperti biasanya saja..."

"Itu bukan..."

"Taihou... Aku ini temanmu... Aku sangat khawatir jika dirimu seperti ini terus."

"..."

"Ada apa ? Mengapa kau menjauhi Viltus ?"

"Itu..."

"Kau tahu... Viltus sangat kesepian... Aku dapat melihat dari aura mata yang ia pancarkan..."

"..."

"Apa karena Anastasia ?"

Taihou langsung mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan dari Aoba. Aoba langsung berkata,

"Haaah... Dia itu..."

"Aku takut... Aku sangat takut..."

"Sudah... Sudah..."

"Aku... Aku..."

"Aku tahu... Aku tahu rasa itu..."

Aoba langsung berjalan ke arah Taihou dan memeluknya. Ia langsung mengelus kepala Taihou dengan lembut. Dan pada saat itulah, Taihou mulai menangis di dada Aoba.

* * *

Setelah Taihou cukup tenang, Aoba langsung bertanya,

"Maaf ya... Jika aku sedikit terburu-buru... Tapi, dapatkah kau beri tahu diriku... Apa yang dilakukan oleh Anastasia ?"

"..."

"Jika kau tidak mau... Itu bukan masalah..."

"Dia... menyerangku pada saat aku akan kembali ke asramaku..."

"Dengan alasan apa ?"

"Itu karena dia membenci diriku... wajahku... semuanya..."

"Apa karena mendekati Viltus ?"

"..."

"Sepertinya benar."

Aoba langsung berdiri dan kemudian jongkok di depan Taihou. Ia langsung berkata,

"Aoba akan bertanya... Apakah kau akan membiarkan Viltus diambil oleh orang lain ?"

"Aku tidak mau..."

"Lalu, mengapa kau..."

"Daripada itu... Aoba, aku punya pertanyaan lain..."

"Apakah itu ?"

"Apakah kita merupakan orang yang tepat untuk mengisi hati Laksamana kita ?"

"Tentu saja."

"Padahal kita adalah senjata... Kita hanya diperintahkan untuk menghadapi Abyssal..."

"..."

"Kita tidak memiliki tujuan hidup lain selain itu..."

"Taihou... Maaf..."

"Huh ?"

Aoba langsung menampar Taihou, dan langsung menyentil dahinya. Taihou sangat terkejut dengan tindakan dari Aoba. Aoba langsung berkata,

"Taihou... Tidak ada gunanya kau memakan semua ucapan dari wanita tersebut !"

"..."

"Dia hanya ingin agar dirimu tidak mendekati Viltus... Agar Viltus dapat dia miliki sendiri."

"Aku tahu..."

"Pada saat aku memberitahu Kinugasa mengenai perasaanku kepada Kimura dulu, aku sempat seperti dirimu... Namun, aku sadar akan satu hal..."

"..."

"Kimura akan mengajariku apa yang tidak kudapatkan. Dia akan mengajarkan kepadaku apa makna dari hidup ini. Mengapa diri kita lahir, selain untuk berperang."

"Tapi... Kita..."

"Kita bukan senjata... Kimura, Viltus dan Haruto membantu kita untuk membuang sisi kita sebagai 'senjata' dan mengangkat sisi kita sebagai 'manusia'. Kita dapat berinteraksi dengan mereka, kita dapat merasakan indahnya dunia. Kita dapat merasakan emosi. Kita dapat merasakan ini semua karena mereka."

"Itu..."

"Apa kau ingin membuat usaha mereka sia-sia ? Dengan membuang kembali apa yang telah diajarkan oleh mereka bertiga, terutama Viltus."

"Tidak... Aku tidak ingin..."

"Apa kau akan melepas Viltus begitu saja kepada wanita lain ?"

"Tidak..."

"Maka... Lawanlah wanita tersebut."

Taihou melihat ke arah Aoba yang dengan tenang berkata seperti itu. Ia melihat wajah Aoba yang yakin akan semua yang ia katakan. Taihou berpikir sebentar, dan melihat ke arah tangannya. Ia bermaksud mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi sadar Aoba pasti akan menyuruhnya mengikuti kata hatinya sendiri.

Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Viltus. Itulah yang ada di dalam hati Taihou. Ia langsung tersenyum ke aran Aoba dan berkata,

"Aoba..."

"Ada apa Taihou ?"

"Mengapa kau selalu menyebut Viltus ? Memangnya apa hubungannya dia dengan diriku ?"

"Karena... Kau adalah orang yang telah membuat dirinya seperti sekarang... Dan dirinyalah yang membuat dirimu seperti ini."

"Ahahahahaha... Jawaban yang menarik..."

"Jadi..."

"Pada saat aku menghadapi Anastasia... Maukah kau membantuku saat kesulitan ?"

"Tentu saja. Karena kita teman baik."

"Eh ?"

Aoba tertawa kecil melihat reaksi dari Taihou. Taihou langsung ikut tertawa karena hal tersebut. Malam itu, Aoba memilih tidur di tempat Taihou dibandingkan di kamarnya yang hanya sendirian saja. Mereka berbincang-bincang hingga pagi hari, tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi pagi harinya.

* * *

Pagi itu, Haruto dan Viltus menunggu kedatangan dari Anastasia di tanah lapang, tempat di mana Kimura dan Haruto biasa kabur dari pekerjaan mereka. Viltus terlihat lebih fokus dari biasanya, karena ia tahu lawan yang ia hadapi adalah wanita yang sangat menakutkan. Seseorang yang telah membuat banyak orang menyerah hanya dengan berbicara saja.

Haruto langsung berkata,

"Kau sudah siap, benar ?"

"Tentu saja..."

"Ingat ini demi..."

"Itu bukan masalah... Karena wanita tersebut sudah di sini..."

Viltus melepas kemeja putihnya dan mengenakan sarung tangan hitam. Sementara itu, Anastasia datang dengan mengenakan baju putih dan celana panjang tentara. Ia juga mengenakan sarung tangan hitam.

Anastasia langsung berkata,

"Selamat pagi semuanya..."

"..."

"Mengapa kau tidak menyapa diriku balik, Viltus ? Sangat tidak sopan..."

"Hmmm... Selamat pagi, Anastasia..."

"Fufufufufu..."

Anastasia langsung tertawa melihat reaksi dari Viltus yang juga menatap dirinya dengan tajam. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Jadi... Apakah kau sudah siap menjadi milikku selamanya ?"

"..."

"Ohohohoho... Bermain diam saja... Menarik... Sangat menarik..."

Anastasia langsung melihat ke arah Haruto dan kemudian berkata,

"Dan kau akan menjadi juri di pertandingan ini ?"

"Aku hanya akan memperhatikan saja... Dan jika sudah kacau, aku akan turun tangan."

"Fufufufufufu... Menarik... Sebagai barang ketigaku... Kau sepertinya sangat menarik."

"Ketiga ?"

"Itu bukan masalahmu..."

Anastasia langsung berjalan mundur dan kemudian mengeluarkan pisau dari sarung di pinggangnya. Melihat itu, Haruto sangat terkejut dikarenakan pisau tersebut. Pada saat ia akan menahan mereka, Viltus sudah mengeluarkan pisau dari sarungnya.

Anastasia langsung berkata,

"Kita gunakan peraturan..."

"Tidak... Kita akan bertarung hingga salah satu menyatakan dirinya kalah..."

"Oh ? Kau kira aku akan..."

"Kau pasti akan... Lagipula... Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun mengenai itu..."

Anastasia dan Viltus langsung tertawa bersama. Anastasia tahu Viltus tidak akan menyerah apapun yang terjadi, namun dia ingin menyiksa Viltus hingga akhirnya dia kehilangan motivasi untuk bertarung dan menyerah.

Mereka berdua berjalan menjauh di sana benar-benar sangat tenang, dengan salju putih yang luas di taman tersebut. Nafas mereka berdua dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

Dan dalam hitungan detik, mereka berdua berlari ke arah lawan mereka. Layaknya dua beruang yang bertarung, mereka menyerang satu sama lain dengan ganas. Tebasan pisau mereka memecah keheningan di tempat tersebut.

Tidak berapa lama, bercak darah mulai terlihat di salju. Pipi dari Viltus tertebas pisau milik Anastasia. Viltus masih dengan tatapan dinginnya melihat ke arah Anastasia yang terlihat menikmati pertarungan tersebut. Kedua pisau mereka bertabrakan satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya, Anastasia mundur sebentar. Pipinya terkena beberapa tebasan dari pisau Viltus. Namun, tidak separah Viltus. Tangan kanannya sudah terkena cukup banyak tebasan pisau, begitu pula dengan wajahnya.

Anastasia langsung berkata,

"Mengapa dirimu keras kepala seperti ini, Viltus ?"

"Itu bukan masalahmu..."

"Mereka hanya senjata... Mereka ada hanya untuk..."

"Mereka bukan senjata... Mereka adalah manusia..."

"Huh ?"

"Mereka adalah manusia yang sudah kehilangan apa tujuan mereka selain bertempur... Dan itulah tujuan kita mengajari mereka apa makna dari hidup."

"Heh ? Mereka dapat diberikan hal seperti itu ?"

"Tentu saja. Itu adalah tugas kita sebagai Laksamana."

Anastasia langsung tertawa keras. Pada saat itulah, Viltus melihat matanya yang penuh dengan dendam. Ia langsung menerjang ke arah Viltus. Viltus menghindari tebasan pisau milik Anastasia, dan pada saat ada kesempatan, ia menjatuhkan pisau miliknya dan melayangkan pukulan dengan tangan kanannya. Anastasia langsung menangkap tangan tersebut dan menguncinya sekaligus menjatuhkan Viltus. Anastasia langsung berkata,

"Kau kalah... Kau tidak memiliki kesempatan la..."

"Bukankah aku berkata hingga aku mengakuinya ?"

"Eh ? Hei... HEI !"

Viltus berusaha membebaskan diri dari kunci tersebut. Anastasia langsung menyadari Viltus akan melakukan apapun untuk menang. Dan pada saat itulah, ia mendengar suara tangan dari Viltus yang patah. Anastasia langsung melepas kuncinya dan membiarkan Viltus lepas.

Viltus berdiri dan mengambil pisau dengan tangan kirinya. Ia tidak dapat merasakan apapun di tangan kanannya. Tapi, ia tidak memperdulikannya. Yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah kemenangan saja. Anastasia melihat ke arah Viltus dengan tampang jijik dan langsung berkata,

"Kau adalah milikku... MILIKKU..."

Anastasia langsung menerjang Viltus. Viltus menghindari semua serangan dari Anastasia hingga akhirnya dia terjatuh karena terlalu fokus pada pergerakan pisau dari Anastasia. Anastasia langsung menduduki Viltus dan mengarahkan pisaunya ke leher Viltus. Haruto yang melihat itu bermaksud menghentikan pertarungan tersebut, namun tatapan dari Viltus sangat tajam dan membuat dirinya mengurungkan niat menghentikan hal tersebut.

Viltus menatap Anastasia dengan tenang. Anastasia langsung berkata,

"Mengapa... Mengapa... Mengapa kau tidak memilih diriku ?"

"Bukankah itu mudah... Anastasia ?"

"Mengapa..."

"Aku tidak mencintai dirimu... Kau... Menakutkan..."

"Eh..."

"Kau... Dulu sangat baik... Mungkin jika dirimu tetap seperti itu... Aku dapat jatuh cinta kembali pada dirimu... Namun... Sekarang..."

"Kau milikku... Viltus... Kau milikku..."

"Maafkan aku..."

"MENGAPA KAU MEMILIH GADIS ITU DARIPADA DIRIKU !"

Viltus menutup matanya dan berkata,

"Itu karena... Dia yang telah membuatku menjadi sangat tenang... Dia yang telah menyelamatkan diriku..."

"Jika... Jika aku menyelamatkan dirimu..."

"Aku dapat jatuh cinta pada dirimu..."

"Lalu... Mengapa kau memilih Taihou daripada diriku... Mengapa ? Apa karena dia mirip dengan gadis itu ?"

"Mungkin dapat dikatakan seperti itu... Mungkin ini sebagai upayaku menghilangkan rasa sakit di dadaku ini... Pada saat kehilangan dirinya... Sebagai caraku untuk menebusnya..."

Viltus membuka mata karena ia merasakan air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya. Ia melihat ke arah Anastasia, yang mulai berlinang air mata. Anastasia langsung bertanya,

"Jika... Aku berubah... Apakah kau akan memberikan aku kesempatan ?"

"Mungkin..."

"Uuuuhhh..."

Anastasia langsung melepas pisaunya dan mulai menangis. Ia merebahkan dirinya di atas Viltus. Viltus langsung menutup matanya dan mengelus rambut Anastasia dengan lembut.

* * *

Setelah cukup tenang, Anastasia langsung menyatakan dirinya kalah, walaupun dia berada di atas kertas selama pertarungan tersebut. Anastasia mengakuinya dengan lapang dada. Haruto membantu Viltus untuk berdiri dan bermaksud untuk pergi membawa Viltus ke ruang dokter.

Viltus menahan Haruto dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku... Mungkin akan memberikan dirimu satu kesempatan... Aku tidak senang melihat dirimu yang seperti itu..."

"Ahahahaha... Itu karena aku pernah kehilangan dirimu..."

"Huh... Begitukah ?"

"Iya..."

Viltus langsung berjalan ke arah Anastasia, dan tanpa disadari oleh semua orang, dirinya mencium Anastasia. Haruto dan Anastasia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Viltus. Wajah Anastasia langsung merah padam dengan tindakan dari Viltus. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Ini... Untuk balasanmu dahulu..."

"Eh ?"

"Mungkin kau lupa... Tapi, itu bukan masalah..."

"Memangnya kejadian apa ?"

"Ra. Ha. Si. A"

"Uuuhhh..."

Viltus langsung berjalan kembali ke arah Haruto dan berkata,

"Lalu, Anastasia..."

"Apa Viltus ?"

"Kau sebaiknya mengundurkan diri sebagai Laksamana... Kau tidak cocok menjadi Laksamana dengan pemahaman seperti itu..."

"Aku tahu..."

"Apa perlu aku beritahu ayahku... perihal hal tersebut..."

"Tidak perlu... Aku bermaksud mengundurkan diri..."

"Baguslah..."

"Ehehehehe..."

"Kau boleh mengunjungi kami jika kami tidak terlalu sibuk..."

"Aku tahu..."

Viltus tersenyum dan langsung berjalan ke arah dokter di Yokosuka diikuti oleh Haruto. Sementara, Anastasia masih diam di sana dan berkata,

"Sepertinya... Apapun usahaku... Dia akan memilih dirinya... Ya, aku berusaha saja deh... Mungkin... Aku akan mendapatkannya..."

Ia tersenyum dan langsung berjalan ke arah gedung administrasi.

* * *

Atas alasan kesehatan, divisi Viltus tidak berkumpul pada hari pertarungan Viltus menghadapi Anastasia. Pada saat Taihou menanyakan apa yang terjadi, Haruto sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Keesokan harinya, Taihou bermaksud berjalan ke kantor. Namun, pada saat akan menaiki tangga, ia bertemu dengan Anastasia. Anastasia melihat ke arah Taihou dan tersenyum sekaligus menyapa Taihou,

"Halo... Taihou..."

"Ah... Lak..."

"Panggil aku Anastasia..."

"Ana..."

"Anastasia..."

"Anastasia-san..."

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama ke kantor Viltus tanpa berkata apapun. Semuanya merasakan aura yang saling menerkam dari mereka berdua. Hingga akhirnya Taihou berkata,

"Aku... Tidak akan membiarkan dirimu mengambil dirinya..."

"Ooohhh... Kau benar-benar mencintai dirinya..."

"Iya..."

"Maka... Aku akan menghadapi dirimu... Dalam mendapatkan perhatian dirinya..."

"Eh..."

"Kita akan bertarung secara sehat... Bagaimana ?"

Taihou melihat ke arah Anastasia dan melihat sedikit perubahan suasana dari Anastasia. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan berkata,

"Baiklah."

"Baguslah... Sebagai perawalan... Aku akan memberitahumu semua yang kuketahui mengenai Viltus, agar kita ada di posisi yang sama."

"Eh ?"

"Bagaimana ?"

"Boleh saja."

Anastasia langsung menceritakan semua yang ia ketahui mengenai Viltus kepada Viltus hingga tiba di depan ruangan Viltus. Di sana, Anastasia langsung berkata,

"Sepertinya... Viltus tidak ada di ruangan..."

"Mengapa ?"

"Ah, itu..."

"..."

Taihou langsung membuka pintu dan melihat Viltus di dalam kantornya dengan perban di pipinya, dan tangannya ditopang. Viltus tersenyum dan berkata,

"Lama sekali kalian..."

"VILTUS ! Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu ?"

"Ah... Ini... Aku bergulat dengan beruang..."

"Apa maksudmu ?"

Taihou menanyakan beberapa hal kepada Viltus yang dijawab dengan pelan oleh Viltus. Hingga akhirnya, Viltus melihat Anastasia dan bertanya,

"Dan... Anastasia... Mengapa dirimu di sini ? Aku sudah mendengar dari ayah dirimu sudah mengundurkan diri..."

"Aku sudah mengundurkan diriku... Namun, aku langsung mendaftarkan diriku kembali untuk satu hal..."

"Huh ?"

"Aku dengar ada kapal yang sonarnya harus dikendalikan secara manual..."

Pada saat mendengar hal tersebut Taihou dan Viltus langsung tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Anastasia. Anastasia langsung berkata,

"Dan dikarenakan aku memiliki pengalaman dalam menggunakan sonar, aku mendaftarkan diriku untuk bergabung dengan unitmu... Viltus..."

"Apa..."

"Jadi, mohon bantuannya mulai sekarang... Viltus."

Viltus langsung berteriak dengan keras karena mendengar hal tersebut. Sementara Taihou hanya tertawa kecil saja melihat reaksi dari Viltus, begitu pula dengan Viltus. Dan mulai hari itu, divisi dari Viltus semakin besar.

* * *

HakunoKazuki di sini...

Ahahahahahahahaaa *uhuk uhuk

Hype Iowa dapat terasa dengan jelas... Diikuti dengan hype L*ws*n Kashima... Apa perlu aku buat dengan hal tersebut... Menarik...

Mengenai chapter ini... Maaf jika agak lama... Ya karena ada masalah dengan kehidupan nyata, jadi... ya agak lama buatnya...

Dan ditambah dengan adanya inspirasi dan bisikan setan untuk membuat seri lain... Well... Jadinya... Kepecah-pecah... Maaf...

Ya, sekian saja dari saya...

Semoga anda menikmati chapter ini dan menunggu chapter selanjutnya...

Dan sekarang... HAKUNOKAZUKI out !


	10. Liberation

**Chapter 9**

 **Liberation**

* * *

Viltus sudah bersiap-siap untuk misi hari itu. Ia berjalan ke arah dock untuk melihat kesiapan dari kapal komandonya. Pada saat ia tiba di sana, Elisa terlihat sangat kelelahan. Viltus berjalan ke arah dia dan berkata,

"Selamat pagi, Elisa..."

"Ah... Viltus..."

"Sepertinya sudah selesai, ya ?"

"Sudah... Menyiapkan meja untuk petugas sonar dan petugas radar pesawat... Menyiapkan layar khusus untuk menyatukan informasi dari sonar dan radar pesawat... Meja khusus untuk memberikan kondisi peta... Menyiapkan beberapa senjata tertentu untuk perlindungan kapal komando... Semua itu dilakukan hanya dalam satu hari saja..."

"Ahahahahaha... Sekali-kali kau bekerja keras seperti itu bagus, Elisa."

"Tapi tidak terlalu sering... Jika terlalu sering bergadang..."

"Jika terlalu sering ?"

"Kulitku akan tidak terawat mengerti..."

"Tenang saja... Hanya hari kali ini saja... Mungkin..."

"Tunggu... Kau bilang mungkin ?! Hei !"

Viltus langsung naik ke kapal komandonya dan melakukan pengecekan. Kapal komando miliknya sedikit berbeda dari kapal komando laksamana lainnya. Ini semua dikarenakan hanya kapal komandonya saja yang menggunakan awak kapal untuk mengurus sonar dan radar, yang masing-masing dikerjakan oleh Anastasia Konoplyanka dan Magyar Libyet.

Viltus langsung mengecek jangkar dari kapal, dan juga persenjataan khusus. Tidak berapa lama, ia mendengar suara dari belakang. Suara dari gadis yang sangat dikenalnya,

"Laksamana... Kau jangan terlalu banyak bergerak... Tanganmu masih belum sepenuhnya pulih..."

"Tenang saja, Taihou... Tangan ini tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Fufufufufu"

"Kau ini..."

Viltus membalikkan badannya dan melihat Taihou yang sedikit khawatir dengan Zuihou di sebelahnya. Zuihou mendadak berkata,

"Ummm... Laksamana... Semua persenjataan ini ditujukan untuk apa ? Bukankah ada kami Gadis Kapal yang akan melindungi kapal komandomu ?"

"Ya... Untuk berjaga-jaga... Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi di medan perang... Karena kita tidak bertempur di atas kertas."

"Kau... Benar juga..."

Zuihou terlihat berpikir mendengar jawaban dari Viltus. Viltus kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang komando. Di sana sudah tersedia kursi untuk Magyar dan Anastasia, dengan meja untuk mereka berdua bekerja. Selain itu, di bagian tengah sudah ada meja khusus untuk membaca peta digital selama pertempuran.

Taihou dan Zuihou terlihat sangat terkejut dengan perubahan dari ruang komando di kapal tersebut. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Aku sudah membuat desain untuk ruang komando baru setelah Magyar bergabung... Meja ini dan meja milik Magyar sudah disiapkan dari dulu... Namun, dikarenakan Anastasia bergabung dengan kita, meja sonar miliknya baru diimplementasikan kemarin..."

"Kemarin ?! Pantas saja Elisa-san terlihat lelah..." ujar Taihou

"Ahahahaha..."

"Viltus... Kau jangan memaksakan Elisa untuk..."

"Ya... ini untuk pembalasanku atas beberapa hari tanpa tidur dahulu karena dokumen yang telat ia berikan dan harus dikumpulkan keesokan harinya..."

Taihou dan Zuihou terlihat ketakutan melihat tatapan kosong dari Viltus yang juga tertawa kecil. Setelah itu, Viltus menarik nafas panjang dan bertanya kepada mereka berdua,

"Apakah peralatan kalian sudah siap ? Apakah kalian ingat apa saja yang akan digunakan ?"

"Tentu saja..." ujar Taihou

"Sebutkan kepada diriku... Apa yang akan kau bawa, Taihou..."

"Aku akan membawa dua skuadron pesawat tempur, empat skuadron pesawat penerjun, dua skuadron pesawat pembawa torpedo dan satu skuadron pesawat pengintai."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan dirimu, Zuihou ?"

"Ah... Aku akan membawa empat skuadron pesawat tempur, dan dua skuadron pesawat pembawa torpedo..."

"Bagus jika kalian ingat..."

Taihou dan Zuihou melihat satu sama lain dan kemudian Taihou bertanya,

"Mengapa kami harus membawa cukup banyak skuadron pesawat tempur ?"

"Itu mudah... Karena lawan yang akan kita hadapi adalah Abyssal yang menjaga pelabuhan mereka... Dapat dipastikan lawan akan meluncurkan cukup banyak pesawat..."

"Oohhh..."

"Saat ini, kita akan menurunkan empat divisi kapal induk, yang terdiri dari Akagi dan Kaga, Shoukaku dan Zuikaku, Hiryuu dan Souryuu, dan divisi kita."

Taihou dan Zuihou mengangguk mendengar hal tersebut. Viltus langsung melanjutkan,

"Selain itu, kita akan menurunkan divisi kapal perusak yang khusus untuk menghadapi pesawat."

"Eh ? Akizuki-chan akan membantu kita ?" ujar Taihou

"Ya... Bersama semua adiknya."

"Aku merasa cukup tenang jika demikian."

Viltus kemudian duduk di kursi miliknya, dan kemudian berkata,

"Sudah... Kalian siap-siap saja kembali... Kita akan membahas tujuan dari misi kita setelah semuanya berkumpul... Ingat kita akan jalan pada jam 1000."

"Siap, Laksamana !"

Taihou dan Zuihou langsung memberi hormat kepada Viltus dan berjalan keluar dari kapal komando Viltus.

* * *

Tiga puluh menit menjelang misi, Magyar dan Anastasia sudah di dalam kapal komando. Selain mereka berdua, Haruto dan Elisa juga hadir di sana. Magyar kemudian bertanya,

"Elisa... Apakah kau dapat membuat radar ini agar selalu sinkron dengan apa yang dipancarkan oleh radar gadis kapal ? Dengan begitu dapat lebih mudah membaca dan jangkauan akan jauh lebih luas."

"Tentu saja, tunggu sebentar..."

"Elisa... Apakah kau dapat melakukan hal yang sama dengan sonar ini dan sonar para Gadis Kapal ? Dan juga apakah aku dapat menggunakan headphone yang jauh lebih keras dalam mendengar suara ?" tanya Elisa.

"Ah... Aku bisa membenarkan hal tersebut... Dan untuk masalah headphone... Itu yang paling bagus saat ini kami miliki..."

"Begitukah ? Baiklah..."

Elisa langsung melakukan perubahan untuk sonar dan radar agar sesuai dengan harapan dari Magyar dan Anastasia. Haruto langsung berjalan ke arah Viltus dan berkata,

"Kau tahu... Kapal komandomu cukup nyaman juga... Walaupun akan sedikit ramai..."

"Ahahahahaha... Cuma ini jauh lebih baik daripada pada saat misi hanya akan diam merenung saja."

"Hah... Yang ada nanti aku akan menghubungi dirimu untuk berbicara selagi menunggu laporan."

"Seperti biasa, huh ?"

"Ahahahahaha..."

"Sudahlah..."

Viltus melihat ke arah Elisa dan semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Tidak berapa lama semua Gadis Kapal yang akan mengikuti misi tersebut sudah tiba. Viltus langsung tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Baiklah... Karena semuanya sudah..."

"Tunggu sebentar, Viltus... Kau membawa mereka semua ?!" ujar Haruto

"Iya... Karena aku membutuhkan tenaga mereka di beberapa bagian..."

"Kau sudah mendapat persetujuan..."

"Tentu saja. Kau kira pembicaraan berhari-hari itu atas dasar apa ?"

"Ah..."

"Sudahlah... Aku akan membicarakan mengenai tujuan utama dari misi ini."

Semua orang termasuk Haruto langsung fokus pada saat mendengar hal tersebut.

Viltus langsung berkata,

"Tujuan utama dari misi ini adalah membebaskan salah satu pelabuhan dari genggaman Abyssal. Itu adalah pelabuhan yang kita temukan pada misi sebelumnya. Dan pelabuhan tersebut akan kita gunakan sebagai lini depan dan juga tempat perbaikan sementara, sekaligus untuk mengisi bahan bakar."

Semuanya langsung terdiam mendengar hal melanjutkan,

"Misi ini akan terdiri dari empat divisi kapal pengintai yang masing-masing terdiri dari tiga kapal perusak. Dua divisi kapal penjelajah ringan untuk menghadapi kapal Abyssal yang menghalangi jalan. Empat divisi Kapal Induk untuk memberi perlindungan udara dari pesawat lawan. Dua divisi Kapal Tempur untuk membombandir pelabuhan. Dan Enam divisi Tentara Angkatan Darat."

Mendengar angkatan darat, semuanya langsung terkejut. Viltus langsung menjelaskan,

"Mereka yang akan membersihkan sisa dari Abyssal yang tidak dapat kita hancurkan. Mereka juga yang akan memulai pembangunan tempat tersebut. Setelah pertempuran ini, dua divisi kapal perusak dan satu divisi kapal penjelajah ringan akan menjaga tempat tersebut."

Viltus berdiri dan menjentikkan jari tangan kirinya. Kemudian, muncul hologram dari meja di meja tengah. Semuanya terlihat sangat terkejut melihat hal tersebut, sementara Elisa hanya tertawa saja. Ia senang hal tersebut berhasil. Viltus langsung berjalan maju, dan kemudian berkata,

"Haruto... Kalau tidak salah kau yang akan dapat dihubungi perihal divisi kapal penjelajah ringan, benar ?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Di mana kapal komandomu akan berlabuh ?"

"Di daerah sini..."

Viltus melihat ke titik yang ditunjuk oleh Haruto. Tempat tersebut cukup jauh dari target, tetapi mencukupi untuk masalah komunikasi. Haruto langsung bertanya,

"Kau sendiri di bagian mana ? Kau kan sebagai pemimpin dari divisi Kapal Induk... tentu akan jauh..."

"Di sini..."

"Tunggu sebentar ?! Tempat itu bukannya cukup..."

"Tempat ini yang paling strategis dari semuanya berada di posisi yang cukup dekat dengan setiap divisi... Walaupun cukup riskan karena cukup dekat dengan pelabuhan lawan, tetapi dari kontur alam dan keadaan tanah di dalam air yang cukup datar... Ini yang paling aman saat ini, walaupun tidak menutup kemungkinan akan diserang oleh lawan..."

Haruto langsung terdiam mendengar hal tersebut. Mendadak Magyar berkata,

"Tenang saja... Jika ada pesawat, aku pasti sudah mendengarnya ! Sistem kerja dari kapal komando ini hanya berkisar di persenjataan pertahanan dan melakukan pelayaran saja."

"Kau ada benarnya..."

Haruto langsung menghela nafas setelah berkomentar demikian. Haruto kemudian melihat ke arah Viltus dan berkata,

"Namun, ingat ! Misi ini merupakan misi yang cukup besar, sama seperti itu..."

"Aku tahu... Dan aku sudah memperhitungkan semuanya."

"Jangan sampai ada korban lagi..."

"Aku membawa nyawa cukup banyak orang di kapal komando ini... Tentu saja aku tidak akan bertindak gegabah."

Magyar, Elisa dan Anastasia terlihat bingung dengan apa maksud dari pembicaraan tersebut. Sementara, semua Gadis Kapal mengerti apa maksud dari Haruto. Haruto langsung berjalan ke pintu keluar dan berkata,

"Baiklah... Semoga saja kita kembali semua."

"Tentu saja."

"Jika kita kembali semua, aku akan memasak untuk kedua divisi kita."

"Oho... Menarik sekali... Aku dengar dari sebuah sumber terpercaya, makananmu dapat menandingi makanan buatan Houshou."

"Sumber terpercaya, ya... Sudahlah... Semoga berhasil, Viltus."

"Kau juga... Semoga dewi fortuna di pihakmu."

Haruto langsung meninggalkan kapal komando Viltus dan menuju ke kapal komandonya sendiri. Viltus tersenyum dan langsung bersiap-siap untuk rencananya hari itu. Pertempuran hari itu, akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan saatnya untuk meluncur dari dock masing-masing. Divisi Viltus melakukan perjalanan untuk sampai di tempat pemberhentian mereka. Selama perjalanan, semua Gadis Kapal dan awak kapal Viltus melakukan berbagai kegiatan.

Yuudachi memilih untuk tidur sebentar. Yura dan Kinu terlihat berbincang-bincang mengenai beberapa hal. Uzuki, Yayoi, dan Shigure terlihat senang akan satu hal. Aoba sedang memotret di geladak kapal. Ryuujou sedang bertengkar dengan Magyar. Zuihou sedang duduk di pangkuan Anastasia sembari rambutnya dielus dengan lembut. Dan Taihou sedang berdiri di sebelah Viltus sembari memperhatikan rencana dari Viltus.

Pada saat Viltus melirik ke arah Magyar dan Anastasia, Taihou langsung berkata,

"Tidak kusangka... Anastasia dapat beradaptasi dengan lingkungan ini dengan cepat..."

"Itu kebiasaan dia... Saat ada pelatihan militer saat itu... Pada saat dia cukup stress, dia akan mengambil satu anggota kami yang paling pendek... Dan mengelusnya seperti itu..."

"Ehem..." ujar Anastasia.

"Ahahahaha... Kau mendengarnya ya ?"

"Tentu saja..."

"Maaf... Maaf..."

Viltus langsung tertawa setelah meminta maaf, yang hanya mendapatkan helaan nafas dari Anastasia. Anastasia langsung berkata,

"Aku melakukan ini karena..."

"Karena apa ?"

"Zuihou-chan itu imut sekali..."

Taihou dan Viltus terlihat terkejut dan tidak dapat berkata apa-apa mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Anastasia. Zuihou sendiri terlihat seperti ingin membebaskan diri dari pelukan Anastasia. Viltus kemudian berkomentar,

"Entah mengapa..."

"Ada apa, Viltus ?" tanya Taihou

"Kau tahu... Divisi kita memiliki tiga kapal induk... Namun, aku melihat dua dari tiga kapal induk kita lebih menyerupai anak kecil..."

"HEI !" teriak Ryuujou dengan wajah yang marah, tanpa menghiraukan gangguan dari Magyar.

"Oh... Ada yang merasa ya ? Padahal aku tidak mengatakan siapa, lho..."

"Kau... Hei, Magyar... Jangan ganggu aku dulu !"

Viltus langsung tertawa melihat tingkah laku dari Ryuujou dan Magyar. Begitu pula dengan semua orang yang ada di dalam kapal komando tersebut. Taihou melihat ke arah Viltus sebentar. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Jangan bilang kau merasa dirimu adalah anak kecil yang satunya..."

"Hei !?"

"Ehehehehe... Aku cuma bercanda... Cuma bercanda."

"Uuuhhh..."

"Jangan pukul Laksamana malang yang tangannya cedera ini..."

Taihou yang bermaksud memukul Viltus langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Ia melihat sekali lagi ke wajah Viltus dan menyentuh pipi Viltus. Ia langsung berkata,

"Ummm... Viltus..."

"Ada apa ?"

"Luka di pipimu sudah menghilang..."

"Ah... Begitukah ?"

"Padahal baru beberapa hari yang lalu cedera, benar ?"

Taihou melihat ke arah Anastasia yang hanya menutup mata saja. Viltus langsung tertawa kecil dan kemudian berkata,

"Kau tahu... Semenjak aku membantu ayahku, beberapa lukaku dapat sembuh dengan cepat..."

"Eh ?"

"Dan cedera di tangan ini... Sepertinya akan sembuh dalam satu hari lagi..."

"Mustahil !"

"Aku tahu... Semua orang menyebut diriku monster... Begitu pula dengan Anastasia..."

"..."

"Tapi aku sudah terbiasa... Namun, ada satu efek samping..."

"Apakah itu ?"

"Aku tidak dapat memberitahumu sekarang... Jika aku memberitahumu, aku yakin kalian semua akan langsung rusuh..."

"Begitukah ?"

Mendadak mereka mendengar shutter kamera yang menutup dan terbuka kembali, diiringi dengan cahaya dari kamera. Semuanya melihat ke arah pintu dan melihat Aoba,yang terlihat terkejut akan sesuatu. Ia langsung berkata,

"Anastasia-san ?! Bagaimana mungkin kau..."

"Aku tahu dirimu dengan mudah... Pada saat aku melihat dirimu yang mengintip dari pintu, aku tahu cepat atau lambat kau akan memotret kami... Daripada aku dalam keadaan tidak siap, lebih baik aku bersiap-siap. Benar tidak, Zuihou ?"

Zuihou langsung mengangguk, sementara Aoba menerima kekalahannya diiringi tawa dari semuanya. Tidak berapa lama, mereka mendengar laporan.

"Kapal telah tiba di titik target."

"Laksamana ke Kapal Komando. Turunkan jangkar sekarang. Persiapkan untuk meluncurkan semua Gadis Kapal dalam waktu 30 menit dari sekarang."

"Diterima."

Viltus langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah meja di depannya. Semua Gadis Kapal langsung berlari menuju ruang persiapan di lambung kapal. Sementara, Magyar dan Anastasia langsung fokus akan pekerjaan mereka saat ini. Tidak ada tanda bersahabat dari mereka bertiga saat ini, karena misi ini merupakan misi yang sangat penting.

Tidak berapa lama, mereka mendapat panggilan dari Haruto.

"Viltus... Kau di sana ?"

"Aku sudah tiba. Ada apa ?"

"Baguslah."

"Sepertinya kau hanya mengecek saja..."

"Aku tidak perlu menjawabnya. Dan sebelum kau bertanya, semua divisiku sudah meluncur dan bersiap untuk melakukan penyerangan."

"Apakah salah satu dari mereka..."

"Seperti yang kau minta..."

"Bagus. Lakukan pengecekan secara berkala. Aku akan menunggu laporan dari dirimu."

"Siap."

Setelah itu satu per satu orang yang bertanggung jawab di setiap divisi sudah menghubungi Viltus.

Tiga puluh menit sudah lewat, Viltus kemudian berkata,

"Semua Gadis Kapal diijinkan untuk meluncur sekarang ! Berikan kepada mereka kehebatan dari manusia !"

Semua Gadis Kapal langsung meluncur dari lambung kapal yang sudah terbuka. Pertempuran tersebut sudah dimulai.

* * *

Viltus mendengarkan berbagai laporan dari semua Gadis Kapal, seperti Divisi Kapal Perusak yang menemukan beberapa unit kapal transport Abyssal. Selain itu, Divisi Kapal Induk yang terus memberikan laporan mengenai udara sekitar mereka. Divisi Kapal Penjelajah Ringan yang terus melakukan penyerangan terhadapa divisi lawan yang ditemukan dari udara.

Semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana. Yang harus mereka lakukan adalah menunggu datangnya Divisi Kapal Tempur yang dipimpin langsung oleh Laksamana Yanagi Tadahisa. Viltus menghela nafas, dan kemudian duduk di kursinya. Ia terlihat cukup lelah akan satu hal. Anastasia dan Magyar melihat ke arah Viltus dan membiarkan dia beristirahat. Tidak berapa lama, Anastasia berkata dengan pelan,

"Hmmm..."

"Ada apa, Anastasia ?"

"Aku mendapatkan sinyal Kapal Selam di dekat sini..."

"Kapal selam... Di tempat terbuka ? Berapa banyak ?"

"Hanya dua... di timur kita"

"Dua... Sepertinya mereka mencari kapal komando dan menyerang kapal tersebut jika mereka temukan..."

Kapal Komando merupakan mangsa paling mudah diserang oleh Kapal lawan. Walaupun dapat dikatakan cukup canggih, masih terdapat sedikit kelemahan dari Kapal komando tersebut. Mereka sama sekali tidak dilengkapi dengan persenjataan yang mumpuni karena digunakan hanya untuk memimpin di medan perang saja.

Berdasarkan peraturan dari angkatan laut, Kapal komando harus dilengkapi dengan beberapa perlengkapan penghancur pesawat dan kapal selam. Praktis hanya kapal selam saja yang dapat mereka hancurkan karena pergerakan mereka lebih lambat dari Abyssal yang di permukaan laut. Namun, hal tersebut memakan cukup banyak memori dari sistem, sehingga banyak Laksamana yang memilih melepas hal tersebut dan membiarkan Gadis Kapal yang menjaga mereka.

Viltus berpikir sebentar dan kemudian berkata,

"Laksamana kepada sistem. Angkat jangkar sekarang. Arahkan kapal ini 40 derajat ke timur, dan bergerak ke lokasi kedua dengan kecepatan 20 knots."

Magyar dan Anastasia sangat terkejut mendengar perintah dari Viltus. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Kita sudah ketahuan... Pertama yang harus kita hancurkan adalah kapal selam tersebut. Depth Charge kita sudah cukup menghancurkan mereka. Walaupun demikian, pasti ada unit yang datang. Tepat setelah kita menghancurkan kapal selam tersebut, aktifkan Chaff Grenade dan Smoke Screen."

"Siap."

Kapal komando mulai berlayar kembali. Viltus langsung memberitahu Taihou,

"Taihou, kami ketahuan... Kami akan pindah ke lokasi kedua. Beritahu yang lain."

"Siap, Laksamana."

Viltus tersenyum dan kemudian duduk di kursinya kembali.

* * *

Kapal Komando mulai bergerak ke arah kedua kapal selam. Pada saat mulai mendekati kapal selam tersebut, mereka tidak melakukan apapun. Viltus terdiam sebentar, dan memberi tanda kepada Anastasia untuk melepaskan Depth Charge.

Setelah melepaskan Depth Charge tersebut, Anastasia terdiam sebentar. Tidak berapa lama, Anastasia memasang tanda ledakan sudah terdengar. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Aktifkan Chaff Grenade ! Kita akan menyiapkan smoke screen dalam hitungan 120 detik !"

Magyar langsung memberi tanda bahwa ada beberapa pesawat lawan yang mulai mendekati mereka. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Huh... Mereka melewati pertahanan udara Taihou... Sepertinya dari tempat lain..."

"Aku dapat mengkonfirmasikan adanya kapal induk lawan sedikit di utara Pelabuhan tersebut."

"Hmmm... Data dari kapal perusak bukan ?"

"Iya..."

Viltus langsung berkata,

"Kapal komando. Masuk ke persenjataan anti-pesawat. Aktifkan Chaff Grenade 180 detik setelah siap, dilanjutkan dengan Smoke Screen 120 detik kemudian !"

Mereka semua mendengar suara tembakan bertubi-tubi diiringi dengan bunyi ledakan. Anastasia langsung memberitahu mengenai suara torpedo yang masuk ke dalam air. Torpedo tersebut meleset sedikit dari kapal komando. Dan tidak berapa lama, Chaff Grenade aktif diikuti dengan Smoke Screen.

Viltus langsung bernafas lega, dan kemudian langsung kembali fokus. Ia berdiri dan berkata,

"Dari laporan semua divisi kita... Kita mengetahui lawan membagi wilayah mereka menjadi empat bagian... Namun, yang paling ketat adalah divisi di selatan pelabuhan dan di barat pelabuhan."

"Itu data yang kudapatkan dari divisi lain."

"Divisi kita cukup jauh untuk membantu mereka, namun untuk serangan udara sudah memadai. Kita butuh satu divisi lagi untuk membagi jumlah lawan agar dapat kita hadapi dengan tenang."

"Dipisah-pisah ?"

"Tepat sekali... Penggunaan cukup banyak divisi kapal perusak dan kapal penjelajah ringan dikarenakan mereka dapat bergerak dengan cepat. Pada saat jumlah mereka tinggal sedikit, baru kita hancurkan dengan kapal berat seperti divisi kapal tempur."

Magyar dan Anastasia mengangguk mendengar penjelasan dari Viltus. Pada saat mereka akan kembali fokus, sistem memberi laporan,

"Satu divisi lawan yang terdiri dari empat kapal perusak dan dua kapal penjelajah ringan berada di jalur."

Magyar langsung berkomentar,

"Ah... Sepertinya ini akhir..."

Tidak berapa lama, mereka mendengar suara meriam yang ditembakkan dan torpedo yang meluncur dari arah selatan lawan. Viltus hanya tersenyum saja dan berkata,

"Baguslah... Mereka sudah di lokasi ini..."

Viltus langsung berdiri dan berkata,

"Laksamana kepada sistem. Arahkan kapal komando menuju ke arah selatan ke titik ketiga. Bergerak dengan kecepatan 35 knot."

"Dilaksanakan."

Kapal komando mulai bergerak ke arah selatan diiringi dengan senyum dari Viltus. Anastasia dan Magyar hanya terdiam saja melihat wajah Viltus.

* * *

Setelah sampai di posisi ketiga, Viltus langsung berkata,

"Pada saat ini... Seharusnya dua divisi kapal perusak sudah menarik lawan ke posisi penghancuran lawan oleh pesawat torpedo dari divisi kapal induk kita... Apakah ada laporan ?"

"Tunggu sebentar..." ujar Magyar.

Anastasia mendengarkan dari sonar kembali dan berkata,

"Aku mendengar sebuah ledakan di dekat sini."

"Ledakan ?"

"Seperti ledakan torpedo..."

"Hmmm..."

Magyar langsung melapor,

"Divisi kapal perusak yang dipimpin oleh Akizuki dan Fubuki telah menarik lawan, dan sudah memberitahu tiga divisi kapal perusak lawan sudah hancur."

"Baguslah... Magyar, cari informasi mengenai ledakan tersebut."

"Siap !"

Magyar langsung menghubungi divisi lain perihal hal tersebut. Anastasia langsung mengambil alih penggunaan radar udara dari Magyar sementara waktu. Pada saat itu, Magyar berkata,

"Divisi kapal perusak yang dipimpin oleh Teruzuki dan divisi kapal penjelajah ringan yang dipimpin oleh Tenryuu berhasil menarik lawan ke dekat sini, mereka telah menghancurkan dua divisi kapal penjelajah ringan, satu divisi kapal penjelajah berat dan empat divisi kapal perusak. Mereka memberitahu, Satsuki, Murakumo, Tatsuta dan Abukuma terkena serangan telak."

"Perintahkan mereka yang tidak dapat melanjutkan kembali ke kapal komando masing-masing dengan ditemani dua kapal perusak. Beritahukan ini kepada mereka, sisa dari divisi kapal perusak dan divisi kapal penjelajah ringan tersebut diijinkan untuk bergabung dan melanjutkan misi."

"Siap."

Magyar langsung menghubungi semua divisi yang bersangkutan. Pada saat itu, Haruto langsung menghubungi Viltus,

"Hei, Viltus..."

"Ah... Haruto, divisimu baik-baik saja ?"

"Sendai memberitahu diriku pertempuran ini menyenangkan, walaupun melelahkan karena menjaga kapal komandomu yang terus bergerak."

"Fufufufufufu..."

"Inikah yang kau bicarakan kemarin ?"

"Tepat sekali... Walaupun hanya sebagian..."

"Apakah ini sudah sesuai dengan rencanamu ?"

"Ya... Semua ini berjalan sangat lancar..."

"Namun, terlalu lancar... rasanya ada..."

"Tepat sekali... Ah... Sebentar lagi tahap untuk membombandir pelabuhan lawan... Tarik mundur semua divisimu dan kembali ke kapal komando masing-masing."

"Siap... Siap..."

"Dan jangan lupa janjimu."

"Tentu saja."

Viltus langsung duduk kembali dan melihat ke hologam di depannya. Hologram tersebut menunjukkan titik-titik setiap divisi berdasarkan laporan masing-masing. Ia pun sudah meminta Anastasia untuk menghubungi divisinya sekarang untuk kembali. Pada saat itu, mereka mendapat panggilan dari Taihou,

"Viltus..."

"Ah... Kebetulan sekali, tarik mundur divisi kita kembali ke kapal komando... Saat ini kita ada di titik ketiga..."

"Baik..."

"Hmmm... Dari nada bicaramu sepertinya ada sesuatu ya ?"

"Iya..."

"Apakah itu ?"

Belum sempat Taihou membalas, Magyar berkata,

"Divisi yang dipimpin oleh Akizuki terjebak ! Mereka cukup dekat dengan pelabuhan lawan."

"Apa ?!"

Viltus langsung terkejut mendengar hal tersebut. Pada saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Magyar, Taihou langsung terdiam. Berita itulah yang ingin dilaporkan oleh Taihou kepada Viltus. Viltus langsung berpikir.

Perkiraannya adalah 15 menit dari sekarang, kapal tempur akan membombandir daerah pelabuhan. Jika divisi Akizuki berada di luar radius 100 KM dari pelabuhan, tentu saja akan aman. Tetapi, dari laporan Akizuki berada di dalam radius 80 KM dari pelabuhan, radius yang pasti akan terkena bombandir.

Viltus masih terdiam dan melihat semua divisi lain. Mayoritas divisi cukup jauh dari lawan, dan yang paling dekat adalah divisi kapal induk mereka. Namun, jika kapal induk mendekat tentu saja akan bunuh diri. Jika membagi divisinya akan ada resiko diserang oleh lawan.

Mendadak Aoba berkata,

"Aoba akan pergi menolong mereka."

"Kau tidak diijinkan pergi ke sana..."

"Kenapa ?"

"Cukup berbahaya untuk dirimu..."

"Apa kau ingin mengorbankan mereka ?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu, mengapa kau diam saja ? Aoba akan pergi menolong..."

"Aoba..."

Mendengar nada suara dari Viltus, Aoba langsung terdiam. Suara tersebut sangat lembut, namun sangat menekan. Viltus langsung menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian berkata,

"Yura... Kinu..."

"Siap !" ujar Yura dan Kinu

"Apakah kalian dapat mengawal mereka keluar dari radius penyerangan ?"

"Kami bisa mengeluarkan mereka." jawab Yura

"Dalam kurun waktu 10 menit ?"

"Jika lawan terlalu banyak, tentu akan sulit..." ujar Kinu.

"Taihou, Zuihou, Ryuujou... Apakah kalian dapat menyebutkan berapa pesawat pembawa torpedo kalian yang tersisa ?"

Mereka bertiga langsung memberitahu kepada Viltus sisa pesawat torpedo mereka. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Itu lebih dari cukup. Kalian akan menyerang lawan dengan menggunakan pesawat pembawa torpedo dan pesawat penerjun. Kita akan memulai ofensif untuk menyelamatkan mereka."

"Siap."

"Kita akan bagi divisi kita. Divisi yang akan maju ke depan adalah Yura, Kinu, Shigure dan Yuudachi. Sementara untuk membuka jalan dan menyerang dari jauh adalah Taihou, Ryuujou, Zuihou yang akan dilindungi oleh Aoba, Uzuki dan Yayoi."

"Siap."

"Untuk mereka yang maju ke depan... kalian HARUS terus memberitahu apapun yang kalian lakukan... JANGAN bertindak gegabah... jangan..."

"..."

"Bawa kembali semuanya... Ini perintah..."

"Siap."

Semua Gadis Kapal mengerti mengapa Viltus berkata seperti itu. Tidak berapa lama, Viltus mendapat laporan dari Yura mereka sudah mulai bergerak. Misi untuk menyelamatkan Akizuki pun dimulai.

* * *

Viltus memperhatikan jam sakunya. Hampir waktu dari penyerangan kapal tempur, namun belum ada kabar dari Yura. Wajah Viltus terlihat sangat pucat dan gelisah. Ia harus menunggu hingga Yura keluar dari radius, dan tidak dapat meminta ayahnya untuk menunda kehadirannya karena akan beresiko membuka kejutan dari mereka.

Viltus terlihat panik dan nafasnya menjadi berat setiap detiknya. Magyar melihat ke arah Viltus dan melihat dirinya setelah pertempuran di pegunungan tersebut. Mata orang yang sudah kehilangan sesuatu, dan mungkin akan kehilangan mereka di depan sana.

Magyar langsung berkata,

"Mereka pasti akan kembali..."

"Aku tahu..."

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu..."

"Aku tahu..."

"Apakah perang itu ?"

"Iya..."

Magyar langsung berdiri dan menepuk pundak Viltus. Ia langsung berkata,

"Tenang saja... Mereka pasti akan sampai dengan selamat."

"Aku tahu..."

Tidak berapa lama, Tadahisa menghubungi Viltus.

"Laksamana Amarov. Saya sudah tiba di lokasi dan akan melakukan penyerangan dalam hitungan 5 menit dari sekarang."

"..."

"Laksamana Amarov ?"

"Lakukan persiapan sekarang. Setelah siap, bombandir seluruh area dan kirimkan semua angkatan darat ke lokasi."

"Tentu saja."

Viltus menghela nafas dan kemudian melihat ke arah Anastasia dan berkata,

"Anastasia, hubungi semua pemimpin divisi kapal perusak... Mereka akan menyiapkan perlindungan untuk angkatan darat."

"Siap."

"Lalu, untuk mereka semua... aku hanya dapat berdoa saja..."

Magyar dan Anastasia langsung mengangguk mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus, dan kembali ke tugas yang diberikan oleh Viltus kepada mereka.

* * *

Viltus terlihat sangat tidak tenang. Tenggat waktu untuk serangan kapal tempur sudah tiba, namun tidak ada laporan dari Yura. Magyar dan Anastasia terlihat sangat khawatir juga. Pada saat mendengar laporan dari Tadahisa bahwa dirinya akan menyerang, Viltus memberikan lampu hijau untuk menyerang.

Viltus langsung tertawa dan terlihat sedikit hancur. Ia berkata,

"Maafkan aku... Aku..."

"Laksamana..."

"Eh ?!"

"Maaf baru melapor, kami telah berhasil mengawal divisi Akizuki keluar dari radius penyerangan. Sekarang kami semua dalam perjalanan kembali..."

"Kalian selamat..."

"Iya... Saat ini kami..."

"Sudah kembali saja dahulu ! Menjauh dari area penyerangan."

"Ah... Siap..."

Viltus langsung duduk dengan wajah lega. Semuanya tersenyum dan dapat terlihat mereka melepas ketegangan mereka. Mereka bertiga kemudian tertawa bersama, dan menandakan misi mereka telah berakhir bersamaan dengan suara ledakan dari peluru Kapal Tempur diikuti dengan kapal motor dari angkatan darat.

* * *

Pertempuran tersebut telah berakhir. Mereka telah menguasai pelabuhantersebut. Tidak ada korban tenggelam, hanya beberapa Gadis Kapal yang terkena serangan fatal dan saat ini sedang diperiksa oleh masing-masing mekanik.

Sementara itu, Viltus masih di dalam kapal komandonya dan melihat ke arah semua gadis kapal dari divisinya. Ia langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

"Selamat kalian semua... Kita telah berhasil menjalankan misi ini."

Semuanya mengangguk. Viltus langsung menghela nafas dan berkata,

"Misi ini sudah berjalan dengan baik, namun karena satu hal... Hampir saja hal tersebut membuatku kehilangan kepercayaan diriku lagi..."

Semuanya langsung mengangguk. Viltus langsung tersenyum lebar dan berkata,

"Misi ini telah selesai... Dan akan menjadi batu pijakan kita semua untuk membebaskan lebih banyak wilayah lagi... Dan pada saat itu, maukah kalian membantuku lagi untuk menghadapi mereka ?"

"Tentu saja." ujar Magyar

"Kau tidak perlu menanyakan hal tersebut."ujar Anastasia

Semua Gadis Kapal langsung mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan dari Viltus. Viltus mengangguk dan kemudian berkata,

"Sekarang... Ayo kita kuasai ruangan Haruto dan meminta makanan kepada dia !"

"Ayo !"

Semua orang langsung berteriak dengan semangat dan berjalan keluar dari kapal komando Viltus. Setelah cukup sepi, Viltus langsung berjalan ke Taihou dan mengelus kepala Taihou dengan pelan. Ia berkata,

"Selamat..."

"Selamat juga untuk dirimu..."

"Ahahahaha..."

"Aku yakin kau panik pada saat mereka belum memberitahumu..."

"Tentu saja... Aku khawatir... Mereka akan menerima nasib seperti Harusame..."

Taihou melihat ke arah Viltus dan mengelus kepala Viltus sekaligus tersenyum. Viltus langsung merah dan bertanya,

"Mengapa kau..."

"Itu mudah... Karena kau sudah berjuang untuk kita semua... Kau adalah MVP dari pertempuran ini..."

"Tidak juga... Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan..."

"Ehehehehe... Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan ?"

"Istirahat selama sehari..."

"Aku akan memperhatikan dirimu agar tidak bekerja besok."

"Aku tahu... Aku tahu..."

Viltus tertawa dan mulai berjalan keluar dari ruang komandonya. Pada saat ia sampai di pintu, ia membalikkan badan dan mengulurkan tangan kirinya sembari berkata,

"Ayo kita ke tempat Haruto... Dia punya janji dengan kita semua..."

"Ayo."

Taihou langsung menerima tangan tersebut dan berjalan bersama dengan Viltus ke ruangan Haruto.

* * *

HakunoKazuki di sini...

Ahahahaha

Update chapter ini cukup cepat ya... Ya karena harus menunggu dengan satu acara di dunia nyata dan tidak ada kerjaan, jadinya dapat menulis ini dengan cepat...

Tidak banyak yang ingin dibahas, kecuali mengenai satu review yang baru saja saya baca...

Hmmm... Saya sih tidak masalah jika ada yang review jelek, tetapi saya tidak suka jika menggunakan bahasa yang tidak sopan...

Jadi maaf ya bagi yang melakukan review dan terpaksa kuhapus

Semoga kalian menikmati seri ini, dan menunggu chapter selanjutnya

Sayonara


	11. Valentine

**Chapter 10**

 **Valentine**

* * *

Yokosuka yang sebelumnya sangat sibuk dikarenakan persiapan dari pertempuran besar menguasai pelabuhan beberapa minggu yang lalu, akhirnya kembali normal. Hal itu dapat dilihat dengan Haruto yang kembali kabur ke tempat biasanya dia kabur bersama Sendai. Elisa yang kembali membuat beberapa percobaan bersama Yuubari. Dan Viltus kembali mengerjakan dokumen yang semakin banyak.

Viltus menghela nafas, dikarenakan ia juga mengurus masalah pembangunan di pelabuhan yang baru dikuasai oleh mereka, sehingga dokumen yang ia kerjakan jauh lebih banyak. Setidaknya, sebagian dari dokumen miliknya akan dikerjakan oleh Ooyodo dan ayahnya sendiri.

Ia menaruh dokumen yang telah ia kerjakan di sudut lain dari meja. Tidak berapa lama, Viltus melihat satu cangkir telah tiba di hadapannya. Viltus melihat ke depan dan menemukan Taihou yang menaruh cangkir tersebut. Taihou tersenyum dan berkata,

"Wah... Wah... Dokumenmu banyak sekali..."

"Ah... Mengenai ini..."

"Apa kau belum tidur lagi ?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku dapat bekerja terus di ruangan ini... Jika setiap pukul 12 malam, kalian akan menendangku keluar dari ruangan ini ?"

"Ahahahahaha..."

"Haaahh... Padahal aku ingin secepatnya menyelesaikan semua ini..."

Taihou memperhatikan semua dokumen milik Viltus dan langsung berkata,

"Dokumen ini... Dokumen untuk pelabuhan itu, ya ?"

"Tepat sekali..."

"Dan ini... Milik Haruto ?"

"Iya..."

"Apa perlu aku cari dia ?"

"Tidak... Aku akan menghukum dia nanti..."

Taihou langsung tertawa mendengar itu. Ia langsung memegang tangan kanan dari Viltus, dan hanya mendapat tatapan tanpa ekspresi dari Viltus. Taihou langsung berkata,

"Sudah tidak sakit ?"

"Sudah kukatakan... Sudah tidak terasa sama sekali dari beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Kau tidak bohong... Cepat sekali kau sembuh..."

"Aku sudah bilang..."

Mendadak ia mendengar suara dari luar. Seperti suara dua orang yang berlari. Viltus berpikir sebentar, dan kemudian tersenyum. Ia langsung berkata,

"Taihou..."

"Apa ?"

"Bagaimana jika kita bertaruh ?"

"Apa taruhannya ?"

"Jika aku menang, kau akan membantuku menyelesaikan semua dokumen ini..."

"Kalau aku menang... Kau harus memasak untukku, Viltus."

"Fufufufufu... Menarik..."

"Apakah yang dipertaruhkan ?"

"Siapa saja orang yang akan kita lihat pada saat pintu terbuka ?"

Taihou berpikir sejenak. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Aku akan mengatakan itu adalah Haruto dan Elisa..."

"Aku malah berpikir itu adalah Magyar dan Ryuujou." ujar Taihou dengan wajah penuh percaya diri.

"Hoooh... Menarik..."

"Mari kita lihat."

Tidak berapa lama pintu terbuka. Di sana berdiri dua orang, satu pria dan satu wanita. Pria tersebut memiliki paras orang Eropa dan yang wanita memiliki rambut coklat yang diikat twintail. Di tangan mereka terdapat sebuah kotak. Mereka adalah Magyar dan Ryuujou.

Taihou langsung tertawa dan melihat ke arah Viltus yang terlihat tidak percaya. Ia langsung berkata,

"Jangan lupa janjimu..."

"Aku ta... Hei... Aw... Apa ini ? Kacang ?"

Viltus dilempari oleh Magyar dan Ryuujou sembari berteriak secara bersama-sama,

"Roh Jahat KELUAR ! Keberuntungan MASUK !"

Viltus langsung melihat ke kalender, sembari menahan gempuran kacang dari Magyar dan Ryuujou. Ia langsung sadar hari ini adalah Setsubun. Ia langsung melihat ke arah Magyar dan Ryuujou kemudian tersenyum. Magyar langsung berkata,

"Ummm... Bukannya roh jahat harusnya lari karena kesakitan..."

"Aku sudah bilang tadi... Jangan membuat orang ini menjadi target..."

"Ah... Kau benar..."

Magyar dan Ryuujou langsung menyadari apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika mereka masih di ruangan tersebut. Mereka langsung lari sembari berteriak,

"Setan lepas !"

"Siapa yang kau maksud sebagai setan, haaah ?!"

Viltus langsung lari mengejar Magyar dan Ryuujou diiringi dengan tawa dari Taihou yang melihat kejadian tersebut.

* * *

Taihou duduk di kursi milik Viltus sembari menunggu Viltus kembali. Ia membaca beberapa buku yang biasa dibaca oleh Viltus. Namun, ia sadar satu hal. Mayoritas yang dibaca oleh Viltus adalah buku memasak, menjahit, dan sebagainya. Setidaknya ada satu atau dua buku bacaan normal milik Viltus.

Taihou langsung berkata,

"Dia ini..."

Mendadak pintu terbuka, dan Taihou melihat ke arah pintu. Di sana ia melihat Anastasia yang tersenyum ke arah dirinya. Anastasia langsung bertanya,

"Di mana, Viltus ?"

"Mengambil peran sebagai setan di acara ini."

"Oh... Tumben..."

"Ya, karena Magyar dan Ryuujou tadi."

"Aku kalah dong..."

"Eh ?! Kau bertaruh dengan siapa ?"

"Magyar... perihal hal tersebut..."

Taihou langsung tertawa kecil diiringi dengan tawa dari Anastasia. Anastasia langsung masuk dan duduk di sofa. Ia mengambil satu buku dan membacanya.

* * *

Selama tiga puluh menit mereka berdua menunggu Viltus kembali. Namun, dapat terlihat tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Viltus yang akan datang. Taihou langsung menghela nafas dan mengembangkan pipinya. Anastasia tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Sekarang sudah awal Februari..."

"Iya..."

"Jika dihitung, hampir satu tahun dia di markas ini ya ?"

"Tepat sekali..."

"Hmmm... Taihou, dapatkah kau menjelaskan lebih jauh mengenai festival Setsubun ini ?"

"Eh ? Kau tidak mengetahuinya ?"

"Aku sering ke Jepang dulu... Namun, jarang sekali aku tiba pada saat festival Setsubun."

"Oohh..."

"Dapatkah kau memberitahuku ? Sebagai gantinya aku akan memberitahu lebih lanjut mengenai Viltus."

"Tentu saja."

Taihou langsung menjelaskan apa yang ia ketahui mengenai festival Setsubun yang saat ini berlangsung. Anastasia mengangguk mendengar itu. Tidak berapa lama, mereka mendengar ketukan dari luar, dan Taoihou mempersilahkan masuk. Pada saat pintu terbuka, mereka melihat Houshou dengan beberapa Ehomaki yang akan ia bagikan. Pada saat melihat yang berada di kantor Viltus, Houshou langsung bertanya,

"Ummm... Amarov-san di mana ?"

"Mengambil peran sebagai Oni..." ujar Taihou

"Eh... Dia menjadi Oni ?" ujar Houshou dengan wajah terkejut.

Taihou langsung memberitahu runtut kejadian pagi itu, dan pada saat mendengar itu Houshou langsung tertawa. Setelah itu, Houshou memberikan Ehomaki kepada Taihou dan Anastasia. Pada saat diberikan kepada Anastasia, Houshou berkata,

"Anastasia-san... Apakah kau mengetahui cara memakannya ?"

"Ummm... Seperti sushi biasa ?"

"Tidak... Tidak..."

"Lalu ?"

"Kau harus memakan sushi ini tanpa berhenti sembari menghadap ke arah mata angin yang menunjukkan keberuntungan di tahun ini."

"Oh... Tapi Sushi ini sangat besar..."

"Aku tahu... Oh... Kau harus memegang sushi ini dengan kedua belah tangan dan tidak boleh berbicara hingga sushi ini habis."

"Begitu ya..."

"Lihat saja, Taihou... Mungkin kau akan melakukannya..."

"Boleh saja."

Anastasia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Taihou. Taihou langsung menanyakan kepada Houshou arah keberuntungan. Dengan melihat Taihou, Anastasia ikut memakan Ehomaki tersebut. Houshou tersenyum sebentar, dan langsung pergi untuk memberikan Ehomaki kepada Gadis Kapal lain.

Setelah selesai memakan Ehomaki masing-masing, Anastasia langsung duduk dan berkomentar,

"Mulutku... lelah..."

"Ahahahaha... Kau belum terbiasa saja..."

"Ya... Aku harap sih aku dapat keberuntungan di tahun ini..."

"Semoga saja... ahahahaha..."

Anastasia kemudian langsung berdiri dan menyentil dahi Taihou. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Baiklah... Sesuai dengan janjiku... Aku akan memberitahumu mengenai Viltus..."

"Tolong..."

Anastasia langsung menceritakan semua hal lain yang ia ketahui dari Viltus.

* * *

Sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka berdua mendengar suara kapal perusak dari luar gedung. Pada saat memperhatikan dari kantor tersebut, mereka melihat Haruto, Viltus, Nagato dan Sendai mengambil peran sebagai Oni, dan semua Kapal perusak melempari mereka kacang.

Taihou langsung tertawa melihat itu, sementara Anastasia hanya menghela nafas saja. Anastasia kemudian melihat ke arah kalendar dan berkata,

"Umm... Taihou, apakah kau akan membuat cokelat ?"

"Eh ?"

"Kau tahu... Sepuluh hari lagi..."

"Ah... Entahlah... Aku tidak tahu..."

Anastasia langsung tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Namun, sangat disayangkan jika kau melewatkan hari itu mengerti..."

"Uuuh..."

"Mungkin aku dapat meraih sedikit langkah lebih maju dalam mendekati Viltus..."

"..."

"Ya... itu terserah dirimu sih."

Anastasia melihat ke arah Taihou yang terlihat sedikit gelisah. Anastasia langsung tahu apa masalah dari Taihou, ia kemudian berkata,

"Sepertinya... Kau tidak dapat membuat cokelat dan kesulitan dalam memberikan cokelat ya ?"

"I... Iya..."

"Hmmm..."

Anastasia terlihat berpikir sebentar dan kemudian berkata,

"Bagaimana jika aku mengajarimu cara membuat cokelat ?"

"Eh ?!"

"Walaupun tidak terlalu ahli... Setidaknya aku berpengalaman dalam membuat cokelat"

"Begitukah... Kau yakin akan..."

"Tentu saja..."

"..."

"Bagaimana ?"

"Boleh saja."

"Tapi, untuk masalah memberikan itu caramu sendiri."

"Uuuhhh..."

Anastasia langsung mengulurkan tangannya dan berkata,

"Ya... Siapa tahu, kau dapat menyatakan perasaanmu saat itu."

"A... Anastasia-san..."

"Hehehehe..."

"Bukankah kita..."

"Aku tahu... Namun, itu bukan masalah... Berarti aku kalah... Mudah."

Taihou langsung tersenyum dengan muka merah dan menjabat tangan Anastasia. Anastasia langsung memberitahukan kepada Taihou kapan saja dia akan membuat cokelat. Selain itu, Anastasia memberitahukan setidaknya ada beberapa hari di mana Viltus pasti akan membantu Gadis Kapal dalam membuat cokelat, jadi hari itu harus dihindari. Taihou mengangguk.

Tidak berapa lama, Viltus kembali ke ruangannya sembari berkata,

"Aku kembali... Taihou... Rasanya badanku sakit sekali... Huh ?"

Viltus langsung terkejut melihat Anastasia dan Taihou. Dan melihat dari wajah mereka berdua, Viltus tahu satu hal,

"Kalian... Pasti merencanakan sesuatu..."

"Mungkin... Benar tidak, Taihou ?" ujar Anastasia sembari mengangkat bahunya.

"Iya, mungkin." Ujar Taihou sembari tersenyum

Viltus hanya menghela nafas saja mendengar jawaban dari mereka berdua. Viltus kemudian duduk di sofa, dan mendapat pertanyaan dari Taihou dan Anastasia mengenai berbagai hal, terutama pengalaman dia menjadi seorang Oni.

* * *

13 Februari. Taihou dan Anastasia terlihat sibuk dengan cokelat masing-masing. Anastasia memperhatikan cokelat buatan dari Taihou, kemudian berkata,

"Wow... Kau bilang tidak bisa... Tapi ini..."

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan rasanya."

"Hmmm... Boleh kucoba lagi ? Ini cokelat yang baru benar ?"

"Si... Silakan..."

Selama Anastasia mengajari Taihou, ia sudah merasakan cukup banyak cokelat buatan Taihou. Yang pertama memiliki rasanya sangat pahit. Untuk yang kedua terlalu manis, dan dapat membuat gigi sakit. Sementara yang ketiga, hancur lebur karena gagal menggunakan kacang.

Dan untuk yang keempat ini, Anastasia sudah mempersiapkan perutnya. Ia mengambil satu potong, dan kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Setelah ia menggigit cokelat tersebut, mata Anastasia terbuka lebar dan mengangguk. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Kau tahu... Ini cukup enak..."

"Begitukah ?"

"Jika aku bandingkan dengan cokelat buatan Shiro-san... Ugh... Mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku mual..."

"Memangnya Shiro-san pernah... Tunggu, kau mendapat cokelat ?!"

"Saat itu di tengah pelatihan, dan Shiro-san dengan sukarela membuat cokelat untuk kami semua... Yang selamat hanya Viltus dan gadis itu saja..."

Aura yang dipancarkan oleh Anastasia menyerupai aura yang dipancarkan oleh Viltus bila membicarakan mengenai makanan buatan Shiro. Taihou langsung tertawa kecil saja. Anastasia kemudian berkata,

"Selanjutnya hanya masalah membungkusnya... dan memberikan kepada dirinya."

"Uuuhhh..."

"Pilihannya mudah... Pasti besok akan cukup banyak Gadis Kapal yang akan menaruh cokelat ke tempat Viltus pada saat dirinya belum masuk ke kantor... Kau bisa menaruhnya di sana bersama yang lain... Kekurangannya, Viltus pasti tidak tahu itu dari siapa..."

"Yang lain ?"

"Memberikannya langsung..."

"Langsung... Eh ?"

"Itu paling mudah untuk diketahui dari siapa... Dan paling sulit dilakukan."

"..."

"Kau memilih yang mana ?"

"Itu... Ummm..."

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir..."

"Aku... Akan memberikannya secara langsung."

"Aku akan mendengarnya nanti, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya."

"I... Iya..."

Taihou dan Anastasia langsung membungkus cokelat masing-masing sembari bercengkerama mengenai berbagai hal.

* * *

14 Februari. Viltus dan Haruto terlihat sedang berjalan menuju ke arah gedung administrasi untuk memasukkan dokumen yang telah mereka kerjakan dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini. Setelah memasukkan dokumen tersebut, Viltus langsung merenggangkan badannya dan berkata,

"Akhirnya selesai... Aku dapat beristirahat selama dua hari..."

"..."

"Kenapa ?"

"Kau bilang... Beristirahat ?"

"Iya."

Haruto mundur dengan membuat wajah yang sangat terkejut. Viltus hanya diam saja dan berkata,

"Aku tahu... Aku bukan orang yang paling diinginkan jika berkata seperti itu."

"Ya... Itu alasan utamanya..."

"Kau tahu... Jika manusia terlalu sering mengerjakan sesuatu, suatu saat akan jenuh dan butuh istirahat..."

"Ohh..."

"Lagipula ini juga permintaan dari ayah..."

"Eh ? Kenapa ?"

Viltus diam sebentar dan langsung berkata,

"Itu bukan masalahmu..."

"Haah... Kau ini."

"Tapi... Daripada itu... Entah mengapa..."

"Aku tahu... Perasaan ini... Yang saat ini kita rasakan..."

"Sekarang tanggal berapa ?"

"Tunggu sebentar..."

Haruto langsung mengecek kalender di dekatnya dan berkata,

"14 Februari..."

"Hari Kasih Sayang..."

"Pantas rasanya..."

"Iya..."

Haruto dan Viltus langsung menghela nafas. Pada saat itu, Haruto langsung bertanya kepada Viltus,

"Hei, Viltus..."

"Apa ?"

"Kira-kira... Berapa banyak cokelat yang akan kau dapat ?"

"Entahlah..."

"Aku yakin kau mendapatkan cukup banyak du..."

"Tidak juga... Karena statusku yang memiliki kewarganegaraan ganda."

"Ah... Aku lupa."

"Satu-satunya cokelat yang kudapat dulu hanya dari Shiro-nee saja."

"Shiro-san... Apakah itu dapat dimakan ?"

Viltus langsung memalingkan wajahnya dengan tampang tanpa ekspresi dan gelap. Haruto langsung mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Viltus, dan langsung menepuk pundak Viltus. Haruto kemudian berkata,

"Tapi, setidaknya tahun ini kau akan dapat... Satu atau dua..."

"Eh..."

"Jangan membuat wajah seakan-akan bertanya-tanya siapa yang kumaksud..."

"..."

"Mungkin... Taihou akan datang ke tempatmu dan langsung memberikannya kepada dirimu... Dan kau tahu itu saatnya untuk apa ?"

"Apa ?"

"Kau ini... Tentu saja... MENYATAKAN PERASAANMU padanya... PERASAANMU !"

"..."

"Jangan bilang kau..."

"Tidak... Aku..."

Haruto langsung membalikkan badannya dan berteriak,

"Kimura... Tolonglah beri pencerahan dari dunia sana kepada pria idiot ini agar dapat menyatakan perasaannya pada Taihou... Tolonglah !"

"Apa maksudmu, huh ?" ujar Viltus dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Habis... Kalian sudah sangat dekat, tetapi masih belum menyatakan perasaan kalian berdua... Kau tahu tidak... Kami semua hampir habis kesabaran menunggu hal tersebut !"

"..."

"Apa kau mau dia direbut oleh Laksamana lain ?"

"Tentu saja tidak !"

"Maka, dari itu... Kau harus..."

"Aku tahu... Aku tahu... Kita lihat saja nanti..."

Haruto langsung menghela nafas dan melihat ke arah luar. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Ya, mumpung dirimu istirahat... Kau ingin minum-minum di kedai Houshou ?"

"Masih pagi... Aku harus ke dokter dahulu sebentar...

"Eh ? Kenapa ?"

"Mereka ingin mengecek darahku dahulu... kemudian aku akan mencari makan di kota."

"Hmmm... Menarik..."

"Kau ingin ikut ? Aku akan mengajak Magyar juga. Aku traktir"

"Ok ! Ajak aku kapan saja !"

"Tentu saja."

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan keluar dari gedung administrasi mencari Magyar untuk diajak makan di kota.

* * *

Taihou dan Anastasia membawa cokelat masing-masing dan berjalan ke arah kantor Viltus. Pada saat Taihou memutar kenop pintu, ia merasakan pintu kantor terkunci. Taihou melihat ke arah Anastasia dengan wajah sedikit khawatir. Anastasia langsung bertanya,

"Ada apa, Taihou ?"

"Ummm... Kantor masih terkunci..."

"Eh ?"

Anastasia langsung mencoba membuka pintu dan sadar pintu benar-benar terkunci. Anastasia melihat ke arah Taihou dan kemudian berkata,

"Viltus... Dia..."

"Sebaiknya aku mencari dia di asrama..."

"Aku setuju."

Mereka langsung berjalan menuju ke asrama Laksamana. Selama perjalanan, mereka melihat Gadis Kapal yang memberikan cokelat kepada beberapa Laksamana. Ada yang terlihat bahagia, ada yang masih malu-malu. Pada saat mereka berjalan di taman, mereka melihat Aoba yang terlihat memotret beberapa pasangan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Taihou dan Anastasia melihat satu sama lain, dan kemudian langsung berjalan pelan-pelan ke belakang Aoba. Setelah itu, mereka menepuk pundak Aoba secara bersama-sama dan membuat Aoba kaget.

Aoba langsung melihat ke belakangnya dan melihat Taihou dengan Anastasia. Aoba langsung berkata,

"Kalian jangan seperti itu mengerti... Kamera milik Kimura hampir jatuh, tahu..."

"Maaf... Maaf..." ujar Taihou

"Huuuhhhh..."

"Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan itu juga tidak baik... Memotret tanpa diketahui orang..." ujar Anastasia sembari tersenyum.

"Ya... Kau tahu... Aoba butuh foto untuk berita Aoba besok... Para Gadis Kapal hanya memberikan saja tanpa menyatakan perasaan mereka... Aoba kesal..."

"Hmmm... Mungkin nanti ada..."

"Nanti ?"

Aoba melihat ke arah lirikan mata dari Anastasia, dan melihat Taihou yang memegang sebungkus cokelat. Aoba langsung tertawa kecil dan berkata,

"Ohohoho... Untuk Viltus-san pasti..."

"Eh... Uh... Ummm... I... Iya..."

"Kau ingin menaruh cokelatnya di kamar dia seperti beberapa Gadis Kapal lain ?"

"Eh ?"

"Sudah cukup banyak Gadis Kapal yang menaruh cokelat di kamarnya... Sainganmu banyak sekali Taihou."

"Aku tahu..."

"Atau kau ingin memberikannya kepada Viltus langsung ?"

"Ah..."

"Sepertinya tepat... Namun, sayang sekali..."

"Sayang sekali ?"

"Viltus tadi pergi bersama Haruto dan Magyar ke kota. Sepertinya mereka sedang mencari makan siang."

"Eh ?!"

Taihou sangat terkejut mendengar hal tersebut. Sangat jarang sekali Viltus akan pergi keluar dari Markas Angkatan Laut pada hari kerja seperti hari ini. Taihou langsung tertunduk sebentar. Aoba kemudian berkata,

"Dia bilang sih... Cuma makan siang... Namun, Aoba yakin... Mereka ada acara lain..."

"Perkiraan mereka kembali ?"

"Hmmm... Kemungkinan sore... Kau bisa menunggunya di pintu gerbang."

"..."

"Kau tahu... Yang kau butuhkan adalah kesabaran." ujar Anastasia mengikuti alur pembicaraan antara Aoba dan Taihou.

Taihou langsung mengangguk mendengar hal tersebut. Anastasia dan Aoba tersenyum melihat wajah dari Taihou yang sedikit lebih tenang. Anastasia kemudian bertanya,

"Lalu... Kau sendiri ?"

"Aku ? Aku sudah memberikan coklat kepada Kimura."

"Eh ? Bukankah... Aww..."

Taihou mencubit Anastasia sedikit karena pertanyaan itu cukup sesuatu yang personal bagi Aoba. Aoba langsung tertawa dan berkata,

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, Taihou. Aku tahu... Kimura sudah meninggal..."

"..."

"Tetapi, dia setidaknya masih hidup di sini."

Aoba menepuk dadanya dan tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua. Taihou sadar, Aoba tidak dapat lepas dari Kimura walaupun sudah meninggal sekalipun. Ia tidak akan mengkhianati perasaan dari Kimura. Dan pada saat itu, ia bertanya-tanya apakah dia dapat seperti Aoba atau tidak jika akhirnya dia bersama dengan Viltus.

Aoba kemudian berkata,

"Sudah... Aku harus mencari foto lagi. Jangan terkejut jika melihat foto dirimu dan Viltus di koranku besok, ya..."

"Hei... Kau mencari mati dengan melakukan itu, ya ?" ujar Taihou dengan wajah merah

"Ya... Itu resiko dari berita bagus... Setan itu pasti memanah kepalaku. Setelah koran itu terbit lebih tepatnya."

"Ahahahahaha... Silakan, kau boleh mencari foto lagi."

"Ok... Sampai jumpa pada saat makan malam nanti."

"Iya."

Aoba langsung pergi berlari untuk mencari foto yang lain. Anastasia tersenyum melihat semangat dari Aoba dan berkomentar,

"Dia itu... Wanita yang sangat kuat."

"Memang..."

"Dan sepertinya dirimu masih bertanya-tanya... Apakah kau dapat seperti dirinya atau tidak..."

"..."

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya... Karena itu akan menjadi beban bagi dirimu."

"Aku tahu."

"Sudah... Kau tunggu Viltus saja dulu."

"Ba... Baik..."

Anastasia tersenyum melihat Taihou yang berlari ke arah gerbang. Ia menutup mata dan berjalan ke arah kamar Viltus untuk menaruh cokelat miliknya.

* * *

Taihou menunggu kembalinya Viltus dari kota dengan sabar. Ia terlihat cukup gelisah karena masih sedikit malu jika memberikan cokelat tersebut. Pada saat ia sedang berdiri, mendadak ia ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Anastasia,

"Ya... Siapa tahu, kau dapat menyatakan perasaanmu saat itu."

Wajah Taihou langsung merah mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Anastasia. Ia langsung membuat simulasi dirinya memberikan cokelat tersebut sekaligus menyatakan perasaannya pada Viltus. Ia membuat berbagai skenario di kepalanya, hingga akhirnya ia berkata,

"Tidak... Tidak bisa... Ini terlalu memalukan... Uuuhhh..."

Taihou langsung memukul-mukul kepalanya ke tembok di belakangnya dan membuat kaget penjaga di dekatnya. Setelah itu, ia menarik nafas panjang dan berkata dengan pelan,

"Taihou... Jangan panik... Kenapa dirimu panik... Kau tidak perlu... Pan..."

Belum sempat dirinya dapat tenang, ia mendengar suara Magyar, Viltus dan Haruto yang sudah kembali dari kota. Ia langsung bersembunyi di balik tembok sembari memperhatikan Viltus.

Viltus langsung melapor kepada penjaga di hadapan dirinya,

"Laksamana Amarov melapor kembali dari kota."

"Selamat datang kembali... Laksamana... Amarov..."

"Ada apa dengan kalian ?"

Viltus terlihat bingung dengan tampang dari penjaga di hadapannya. Mereka seperti ingin memberitahu sesuatu, namun tertahan karena tatapan seseorang. Viltus memperhatikan sekitar, tetapi tidak menemukan siapapun selain mereka bertiga dan dua penjaga di hadapan dirinya.

Viltus langsung berkata,

"Kalian ini bekerja yang benar..."

"Maaf... Maaf..."

Viltus langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam bersama Magyar dan Haruto yang sepertinya tahu siapa yang menunggu di sana. Mereka berdua berharap setidaknya ada seorang wanita dengan rambut cokelat pendek akan menghentikan langkah mereka, dan memberikan cokelat secara langsung kepada Viltus.

Namun, apa daya itu hanya skenario di kepala mereka. Yang terjadi di luar adalah Viltus yang berjalan dengan santai menuju ke arah asrama. Magyar dan Haruto melihat ke belakang dan hanya menghela nafas saja.

Sementara itu, Taihou tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali pada saat melihat Viltus yang baru saja lewat. Otaknya sama sekali tidak dapat bekerja sama sekali. Ia membalikkan badannya sebentar dan memukul kepalanya ke tembok sekali lagi dan berkata,

"AHHHHH... IDIOT... IDIOT... IDIOT !"

Setelah cukup tenang, ia melihat ke arah cokelat miliknya dan langsung menghela nafas. Ia bermaksud membuang cokelat tersebut, namun mengingat usaha dia, ia mengurungkannya. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah asrama Gadis Kapal, sebelum teringat sesuatu.

"Tunggu sebentar... Kunci kantor dia kan... Ada di vas dekat pintu..."

Ia berpikir sebentar dan langsung menghela nafas. Sekarang ia memiliki satu tujuan. Menunggu Viltus di kantor miliknya.

* * *

Viltus sampai di depan kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Di dalam kamarnya sudah terdapat beberapa cokelat yang ditaruh di atas kasurnya. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Siapapun yang menyebarkan bahwa kamarku tidak pernah kukunci... Aku akan menghukumnya..."

"Bukannya itu sudah rahasia umum ?"

"Memang sih..."

"Jadi tidak perlu mencari siapa pelakunya..."

"Haruto..."

Viltus langsung menghela nafas dan kemudian masuk ke dalam. Ia mengecek satu per satu cokelat. Namun, dari matanya ia berharap cokelat dari seseorang. Haruto dan Magyar hanya dapat diam saja. Pada saat itu, Viltus langsung ingat,

"Tunggu sebentar... Aku ingat... Aku belum memberitahu divisiku bahwa aku istirahat hari ini..."

"..."

"Apa mereka menunggu di kantor, ya..."

Magyar dan Haruto tahu yang dimaksud dengan "Mereka" adalah Taihou. Tidak berapa lama, Anastasia muncul bersama Aoba, dengan Aoba berkata,

"Ah... Viltus..."

"Aoba... Eh... Apakah semua anggota divisi tahu bahwa diriku hari ini ?"

"Eh... Semuanya tahu bahwa dirimu pergi..."

"Begitukah ?"

Wajah Viltus terlihat sedikit kecewa mendengar hal tersebut. Anastasia yang memperhatikan Viltus langsung tahu apa yang dipikirkan olehnya. Anastasia langsung berkata,

"Tapi tidak semuanya... Daritadi aku pergi bersama dengan Aoba, namun ada yang tidak mengetahuinya..."

"Eh... Siapa ?"

"Daripada menanyakan hal tersebut, sebaiknya kau pergi saja ke sana lebih dahulu."

"Ah... Kau benar... Daripada kau membuat orang itu mereka menunggu di sana..."

Viltus langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan menuju ke kantornya. Magyar kemudian berjalan ke arah Anastasia dan kemudian bertanya,

"Kau yakin memberitahu hal tersebut ? Bisa jadi dirimu kalah..."

"Mungkin kalah... Mungkin juga tidak... Aku tahu dalam menyatakan perasaan itu sangat sulit... Kita lihat saja nanti. Dan Aoba... Huh ?"

Pada saat Anastasia, Haruto dan Magyar melihat ke sisi Anastasia, Aoba sudah menghilang. Haruto dan Magyar langsung membuat tanda semoga selamat kepada Aoba, sementara Anastasia berkata,

"Ya... Kita lihat saja besok..."

* * *

Viltus telah tiba di depan pintu kantornya. Ia langsung mengecek di bawah vas dan tidak menemukan kunci di sana. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian memutar kenop pintu kantornya. Setelah terbuka, ia melihat ruangan yang disinari dengan sinar matahari yang mulai terbenam. Di sana, ia melihat seorang gadis yang menutup wajahnya di atas meja. Di sampingnya terdapat sebungkus cokelat.

Viltus langsung tersenyum dan kemudian langsung berjalan dengan pelan ke dekat gadis itu. Ia langsung berlutut di depan gadis itu, dan kemudian berkata,

"Apakah kau tidur dengan nyenyak, putri Taihou ?"

"Eh ?"

Taihou langsung duduk dengan tegak dan melihat Viltus yang berlutut di depannya dengan wajah tersenyum. Wajah Taihou langsung merah melihat hal tersebut. Viltus sama sekali tidak dapat melihat wajah merah dari Taihou karena sinar matahari yang terbenam menyinari wajahnya.

Viltus kemudian berdiri dan kemudian berkata,

"Maafkan aku... Tidak memberitahumu bahwa diriku pergi ke kota tadi..."

"Huuuhhh... Kau tahu... Aku tadi sempat khawatir karena dirimu belum ada di ruangan mengerti..."

"Maaf... Maaf..."

Taihou langsung mengembangkan pipinya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Viltus. Viltus langsung bersandar di mejanya, satu tangannya menyentuh pipi Taihou berkali-kali dan kemudian berkata,

"Jadi... Untuk membuat dirimu tidak marah lagi kepada diriku... Apa yang harus kulakukan ?"

"Hmmm..."

"Apakah itu ?"

"Ummm... Dapatkah kau... Mengelus kepalaku ?"

Viltus sedikit terkejut mendengar hal tersebut, dan langsung tersenyum. Ia langsung mengelus dengan pelan kepala Taihou, dan berkata,

"Bagaimana ?"

"Te... Terima kasih banyak..."

Viltus kembali tersenyum dan dibalas dengan senyum malu-malu dari Taihou. Viltus kemudian mengambil satu kursi dan duduk di depan Taihou. Sebagai permintaan maafnya kepada Taihou, ia menceritakan apa yang ia lakukan selama di kota.

Setelah itu terdapat keheningan antara mereka berdua. Ini semua dikarenakan mereka menyadari kehadiran masing-masing individu sebagai pria dan wanita. Hingga akhirnya, Taihou berdiri dan berkata,

"Viltus..."

"Ada apa, Taihou ?"

"I... Ini... Untukmu..."

Taihou langsung mengambil cokelat miliknya dan diberikan kepada Viltus. Ia menutup matanya karena malu. Sementara, Viltus terdiam sebentar. Ia melihat sisi lain dari Taihou. Taihou yang malu-malu di hadapan dirinya. Ia sama sekali tidak berkedip pada saat Taihou memberikan hal tersebut.

Viltus langsung mengambil cokelat tersebut dan tersenyum. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Terima kasih... Taihou..."

Taihou langsung melihat ke arah Viltus dengan wajah bahagia. Taihou langsung teringat dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Anastasia dan bermaksud mengatakan perasaanya kepada Viltus. Namun, belum sempat ia mengatakannya, Viltus langsung memeluk dirinya. Viltus kemudian berkata,

"Aku... Aku sudah lelah menahannya..."

"Eh... Viltus..."

"Aku tidak ingin menyesal lagi... Seperti pada saat bersama gadis itu..."

"..."

"Daripada aku... menyesal kembali... Aku akan mengatakannya..."

Viltus melepas pelukannya dan kemudian melihat ke mata Taihou. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan dengan wajah yang merah ia berkata,

"Taihou... Aku mencintai dirimu..."

"Eh ?"

"Apakah kau mau menjadi ke..."

"Tentu saja... Viltus... Aku mau... Aku... Aku mencintai dirimu..."

Taihou langsung memeluk Viltus dengan erat. Viltus yang mendengar itu juga langsung memeluk Taihou, dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku... Tidak ingin menyesal..."

"Pasti... Karena apa yang dikatakan oleh Haruto dan Magyar selama ke kota, ya ?"

"Iya..."

"Aku akan menjadi pengganti dari..."

"Kau tidak bisa menjadi gadis itu..."

"Eh ?"

"Kau adalah Taihou... Bukan Gadis itu... Namun, kau dapat mengisi bagianku yang hilang."

"Viltus..."

Taihou melihat ke arah Viltus dan tersenyum ke arah dirinya. Viltus langsung mencium bibir dari Taihou.

* * *

Taihou dan Viltus kemudian duduk di sofa dan terdapat keheningan antara mereka berdua. Pada saat itu, Taihou bertanya,

"Jadi... Kita sudah menjadi pasangan ?"

"Iya..."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan ?"

"Mengenai itu..."

"Ehehehehe... Sepertinya kita lebih baik bersikap seperti biasa saja..."

"Mungkin... Lebih baik seperti itu..."

Taihou langsung mendekatkan dirinya ke Viltus dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Viltus. Taihou kemudian berkata,

"Hei... Viltus..."

"Apa..."

"Apakah kau siap... Dengan mencintai dan menyatakan perasaanmu kepadaku yang merupakan Gadis Kapal... untuk menghadapi semua hal... Seperti nanti pada saat Laksamana Ichijou kembali kemari ?"

"Tentu saja... Aku siap..."

"Apakah kau siap... Jika pada akhirnya aku tenggelam pada suatu pertempuran ?"

"Dan kau menjadi Abyssal ?"

"Iya..."

"Aku akan mengakhirimu... dengan tanganku sendiri... Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain untuk membunuhmu..."

"Ehehehehehe..."

"Sekarang giliranku..."

"Baiklah..."

"Kami manusia hidup jauh lebih singkat dari kalian... Apakah kau siap jika aku meninggalkan dirimu dan pergi ke dunia sana ?"

"Aku siap... Jika Aoba mampu melewatinya, maka diriku pun juga mampu..."

Viltus langsung mengelus kepala Taihou. Taihou kemudian berkata,

"Jika dirimu sudah di dunia sana... Tunggu aku..."

"Begitu juga dengan dirimu..."

Taihou langsung mencium pipi dari Viltus dan mengangguk. Mereka berdua tertawa dan kemudian Viltus langsung berkata,

"Kita baru saja resmi... Tapi sudah membicarakan mengenai kematian..."

"Ehehehehe... Tapi, aku yakin... Aku dapat menjaga diriku sampai akhir."

"Tentu saja."

Taihou langsung berdiri dan berputar untuk melihat Viltus. Viltus tersenyum ke arah Taihou dan kemudian berkata,

"Jadi... Apa yang ingin kau ketahui dari diriku selain dari Anastasia ?"

"Eh ? Kau tahu ?"

"Tentu saja."

"Ehehehehe... Semuanya..."

"Baiklah... Aku akan menceritakan semuanya... Yang tidak diketahui oleh Anastasia... Hanya untuk dirimu..."

Taihou langsung tersenyum dan duduk kembali di sebelah Viltus, untuk mendengarkan apa yang diceritakan oleh Viltus.

Setelah bercerita, Viltus mengantar Taihou kembali ke asrama Gadis Kapal dan menemukan dua penjaga yang biasa dibuat pingsan oleh Viltus. Melihat Viltus dan Taihou, salah satu dari penjaga tersebut berkata,

"Hei... Laksamana dilarang ke asrama..."

"Aku hanya mengantar dirinya saja. Setelah itu aku akan kembali ke asramaku..."

"Uh ? Baiklah... Tapi, jangan membuat kami pingsan kembali..."

"Iya... Iya..."

"Baguslah..."

Setelah Viltus melewati mereka berdua, Viltus mendadak melempar satu kunci ke salah satu penjaga, Viltus langsung berkata,

"Hei... Itu kunci ke dapur... Kalian pergi ke ruangan di sisi kiri dapur... Di sana tersedia kopi, dan cokelat yang dapat kalian minum pada saat istirahat bekerja."

"Eh ? Kau yakin ?"

"Ya... Sebagai permintaan maaf."

"Terima kasih banyak, Laksamana."

Viltus kemudian kembali berjalan bersama Taihou menuju ke asrama. Di depan pintu Asrama Gadis Kapal, Taihou melihat ke arah Viltus dan berkata,

"Sampai jumpa besok pagi... Viltus..."

"Iya..."

Viltus melihat tanda dari Taihou yang ingin dicium oleh dirinya, sehingga ia langsung mencium Taihou tanpa basa-basi. Setelah itu, Taihou berkata,

"Aku yakin... Besok pasti ribut..."

"Haaah... Entahlah... Kita lihat saja besok... Selama tidak ada yang mengetahuinya, kita berdua aman."

"Aku setuju... Selamat malam, Viltus..."

"Selamat malam, Taihou."

Viltus langsung melambaikan tangan dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

* * *

Keesokan paginya.

Viltus terlihat cukup lelah dan dapat terlihat ia sama sekali tidak dapat tidur karena ia terlalu senang. Haruto langsung menepuk pundak dari Viltus dan berkata,

"Selamat pagi, Viltus..."

"Ah... Selamat pagi, Haruto... Hoaem..."

"Tidak dapat tidur ?"

"Iya..."

"Kenapa ?"

"Ahahahaha... Bukan masalahmu..."

Haruto yang melihat itu langsung terdiam. Ia kemudian bertanya,

"Jadi... Cokelat dari Taihou bagaimana ?"

"Enak... Sangat enak..."

Haruto melihat Viltus yang tersenyum sembari menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Haruto terlihat curiga akan sesuatu, namun dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Haruto kemudian bertanya,

"Kau... Bukankah dirimu akan istirahat hari ini ?"

"Aku merasa ingin bekerja... Semangat diriku kembali naik."

"Oh... Baguslah..."

Mereka berdua berjalan hingga tiba di depan ruangan masing-masing. Haruto dan Viltus langsung berjanji untuk bertemu pada saat makan siang. Viltus masuk ke dalam kantornya dan duduk di kursinya. Tidak berapa lama, ia berkata,

"Aku mengantuk..."

Ia memperhatikan sekitar dan langsung tertidur karena belum ada yang datang. Tidak berapa lama, ia merasa tubuhnya digoyang-goyangkan dan langsung membuka mata. Pada saat itu, ia langsung melihat Taihou, Aoba, Uzuki dan Yayoi. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Ah... Taihou... Selamat pagi..."

"Selamat pagi..."

"..."

"Kau tidak bisa tidur ?"

"Iya... Ahahahahaha..."

"Dasar kau ini..."

Uzuki dan Yayoi hanya tertawa kecil saja melihat hal tersebut. Sementara Aoba diam. Viltus kemudian bertanya kepada Aoba,

"Hei, Aoba... Di mana koran hari ini ?"

"Ah... Hari ini redaksi kami dalam masalah... Jadi tidak dapat mengirimkan... Eh ?"

Semua yang di dalam kantor Viltus terkejut karena mendengar suara riuh dari luar ruangan. Seperti orang yang bertanya-tanya mengenai sesuatu, dan mereka terlihat takut untuk menanyakannya. Aoba berkata dalam hati,

'Aku akan mati sebentar lagi... mungkin...'

Viltus dan Taihou saling melihat satu sama lain, sementara Aoba melihat ke arah jendela dan bermaksud untuk kabur jika diperlukan. Mendadak mereka semua mendengar suara dari luar,

'Selamat pagi, Laksamana Yanagi !'

Mendengar itu, Viltus sangat terkejut dan berkata,

"Ayah di luar ?!"

"Laksamana Yanagi... Ada apa gerangan beliau kemari ?"

"Entahlah... Atau dia..."

"Uuuhhh..."

Pintu pun terbuka dengan di balik pintu tersebut terdapat Tadahisa, semua Laksamana dan semua Gadis Kapal yang bertanya-tanya. Tadahisa langsung bertanya,

"Laksamana Amarov !"

"Siap !"

"Saya mendapatkan sebuah laporan dari seseorang mengenai sebuah informasi... Dan kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur..."

"Siap !"

"Apakah informasi itu benar ?!"

"Infor... Eh..."

Viltus sadar, Tadahisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi kemarin malam. Ia tidak menyangka tantangan pertama datang dari ayahnya sendiri. Viltus menarik nafas panjang dan berkata,

"Itu benar..."

"Begitukah ?"

"Iya... Jika ayah tidak setuju dengan... Eh ?"

Tadahisa mendadak menitikkan air mata dan berkata,

"Akhirnya... AKHIRNYA..."

"Ayah..."

"Akhirnya dirimu dapat menemukan pasangan... Ayah sangat bahagia... SANGAT BAHAGIA..."

Viltus melihat ke arah Taihou yang juga tersenyum. Viltus langsung maju ke depan dan mengelap air mata ayahnya. Tadahisa kemudian berkata,

"Aku yakin, kakakmu akan bahagia mendengarnya..."

"Tentu saja..."

"Ini sungguh pagi yang indah... Tepat setelah membaca koran..."

"Koran ?"

"Iya... Koran yang terbit hari ini... Benar semuanya ?"

Semua Gadis Kapal dan Laksamana mengangguk. Aoba mulai berkeringat dingin.

* * *

-5 menit

* * *

Viltus langsung bertanya,

"Koran apa ? Aoba berkata tidak terbit hari ini..."

"Ini..."

Viltus dan Taihou melihat koran yang ditunjukkan oleh Tadahisa. Viltus mengambilnya dan setelah membacanya dengan Taihou. Setelah itu, mereka berdua memancarkan aura hitam membunuh. Karena yang ditampilkan adalah foto mereka berdua lengkap dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh mereka berdua malam itu.

* * *

-1 menit

* * *

Aoba mendadak berlari ke arah jendela yang tertutup dan menabraknya. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan ketinggian karena saat ini yang ia pedulikan adalah nyawanya sendiri. Ini semua karena dua setan sudah bangkit dan akan menghabisi dirinya.

Tidak berapa lama terdengar suara yang menggetarkan seluruh gedung administrasi,

"A !" teriak Viltus

"O !" teriak Taihou

"BA !" teriak mereka berdua.

Sungguh sebuah hari yang sangat indah di Kure. Sangat indah untuk semuanya, kecuali Aoba.

* * *

HakunoKazuki di sini...

Ah... Chapter 10... Sangat tumben sekali saya tidak menulis sesuatu yang berat di chapter yang dapat dibagi 5 *mengingat setiap chapter tersebut biasanya berat

Sudahlah... Semua akan menjadi sulit setelah ini... Karena

MY INSPIRATION ABOUT COUPLE IS NOT BROAD ENOUGH

Arrrgggghhhh... Berharap saja semuanya dapat lancar... Semoga

Sudahlah... Sampai di sini saja dahulu

See you next chapter !


	12. American !

**Chapter 11**

 **American !**

* * *

Satu bulan sudah berlalu semenjak hari Valentine. Semua Laksamana di Yokosuka sudah mengetahui status Viltus sekarang yang merupakan pasangan dari Taihou, dan mereka semua terlihat cukup senang dengan kondisi ini. Dan pagi itu, Viltus baru saja selesai berolahraga mengelilingi markas angkatan laut Yokosuka.

Selama ia berkeliling, ia melihat cukup banyak orang yang melewati dirinya. Pada awalnya, ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut. Hingga akhirnya pada saat ia tiba di asrama, ia bertemu dengan ayahnya, Tadahisa.

Viltus langsung memberi hormat kepada Tadahisa dan berkata,

"Selamat pagi, ayah..."

"Selamat pagi juga, Viltus. Tumben sekali dirimu belum di kantor."

"Khusus hari ini, aku ingin memulai hari dengan berolahraga... Aku kemarin tidak ikut olah raga bersama."

"Oh... Aku lupa"

"Bukankah dirimu yang memintaku untuk mengerjakan sesuatu kemarin ?"

"Ah... Iya... Iya... Aku lupa..."

Viltus langsung menghela nafas mendengar hal tersebut. Tadahisa kemudian langsung menepuk pundak Viltus, dan meminta dirinya untuk bersabar. Kemudian, Tadahisa berkata,

"Daripada itu, kau tidak mengecat rambutmu lagi ? Ada bagian putih yang terlihat di sana..."

"Tidak... Aku tidak ingin menyembunyikan apapun dari semuanya."

"Terutama dari Taihou, benar ?"

"Kau sudah mampu membaca pikiranku dengan baik, ayah."

"Ahahahahahahaha... Apa yang dikatakan Shiro itu benar, kau benar-benar mudah dibaca."

Viltus langsung menghela nafas kembali mendengar hal tersebut, diiringi dengan tawa dari Tadahisa. Tidak berapa lama, muncul Taihou membawa sebotol air mineral untuk Viltus. Melihat Tadahisa di sebelah Viltus, Taihou langsung memberi hormat kepada Tadahisa.

"Selamat pagi, Laksamana Yanagi !"

"Tidak perlu memanggilku dengan formal seperti itu, Taihou... Kau ini sudah calon menantuku... Ahahahahahaha."

"Uuuuhhhh..."

"Sudahlah... Aku tidak ingin menganggu dua orang yang masih dimabuk cinta seperti kalian... Ahahahahaha..."

"Ayah !" Teriak Viltus dengan sedikit muka memerah.

* * *

Viltus menerima air mineral dari Taihou dan meminumnya dengan cepat. Ia kemudian bertanya kepada Tadahisa,

"Ayah... Ada apa gerangan dengan keadaan sangat sibuk seperti ini ? Apakah kau merencanakan penyerangan kembali ?"

"Tidak..."

"Lalu ? Apakah Laksamana Ichijou akan kembali kemari ?"

"Tidak juga... Aku dengar dari Shiro, saat ini Laksamana Ichijou sedang mengerjakan sebuah proyek di Kure. Entahlah proyek apa."

"Lalu semua ini untuk apa ?"

Tadahisa tersenyum ke arah Viltus dan kemudian bertanya,

"Apakah kau ingat dengan pelabuhan yang waktu itu kita kuasai ?"

"Ah... Iya... Jangan bilang tempat itu dikuasai..."

"Tidak... Tidak..."

"Lalu ?"

"Dari pelabuhan itu, kita mampu membuka sebuah jalur transportasi dengan salah satu pelabuhan dari Amerika."

"Eh ? Bukankah jaraknya sangat jauh ?"

"Tepat sekali. Namun, kita diuntungkan dengan beberapa wilayah laut terbuka yang sudah dikuasai oleh Markas Angkatan Laut lain dan Amerika."

"Ah..."

"Dan sebagai upaya untuk bekerja sama... Dua hari dari sekarang, perwakilan dari Amerika bersama dengan Gadis Kapal kebanggaan mereka dan beberapa Laksamana muda terbaik mereka akan kemari."

"Biar kutebak... Melakukan latih tanding ?"

"Dan misi secara langsung..."

Taihou dan Viltus melihat satu sama lain dan kemudian melihat ke arah Tadahisa secara bersama-sama. Viltus kemudian berkata,

"Jangan bilang ayah menemui diriku untuk..."

"Inilah alasan ayah memilihmu... Instingmu sangat tajam."

"Aku menolaknya !"

"Kenapa kau menolaknya ?"

"Jika ayah memberikan tugas kepada diriku terus, aku khawatir semua Laksamana akan menganggap diriku menjadi anak emas di markas ini karena hubungan keluarga."

"Kau benar..."

"Jadi..."

"Namun, itu hasil dari jajak pendapat yang dilakukan oleh Aoba beberapa waktu yang lalu dan hasil rapat bersama lintas generasi di Yokosuka."

"Tunggu sebentar... Jajak pendapat ?"

"Dan hasilnya adalah secara mutlak memilih dirimu untuk bersama dengan Laksamana muda tersebut selama misi sebenarnya. Satu minggu dari mereka datang."

"..."

Viltus langsung bersandar di pundak Taihou, hendak menangis. Taihou langsung tertawa kecil dan mengelus kepala Viltus dengan pelan. Tadahisa kemudian tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Jadi... Selamat berjuang, Viltus..."

"Baik, ayah..."

Tadahisa kemudian pergi meninggalkan Taihou dan Viltus. Yang selanjutnya terdengar adalah suara isak tangis dari Viltus yang menyerah kepada nasib di hadapannya.

* * *

"Viltus... Apa maksudmu kita akan menerima kehadiran satu anggota lagi di kapal komado kita ?! Dan dari Amerika ?!"

Itulah yang Viltus dengar dari Magyar setelah ia memberitahu semua anggota divisinya siang itu. Anastasia melihat ke arah Viltus yang terlihat sedikit kesal dengan keputusan mengenai Laksamana muda yang akan bergabung dengan divisinya selama satu minggu.

Anastasia langsung menarik Magyar dan kemudian bertanya,

"Apakah kau mengetahui mengenai orang yang akan bergabung dengan kita ?"

"Hmmm... Sebentar..."

"Tunggu... Jangan bilang kau BENAR-BENAR baru mengetahui hal tersebut hari ini ?"

"Tepat sekali."

Anastasia melihat ke arah Viltus yang menjawab dengan singkat pertanyaan dirinya. Anastasia kemudian berkata,

"Aku hanya berharap satu..."

"Sama..." ujar Viltus dengan melipat tangan

"Sifat dari orang tersebut..."

"Harus tidak menyerupai..."

"Magyar." ujar Anastasia dan Viltus mengangguk bersama.

Magyar yang mendengar hal tersebut benar-benar terkejut, yang diikuti dengan tawa dari Ryuujou yang baru saja minum. Magyar langsung berdiri dan berkata,

"Mengapa kalian mengatakan tidak menyerupai diriku ?!"

"Pertama... Kau berisik." ujar Anastasia.

"Ummm... Mengenai itu..."

"Kedua... Kau tidak pernah mengerjakan tugasmu dengan baik kecuali pada awal-awal saja." ujar Viltus dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ahahahahaha... Haruto..."

"Jangan membawa nama Haruto di sini... Ini menyangkut divisi kita..." ujar Viltus dengan nada datar.

"Ahhh... Ummm..."

"Dan terakhir... Kau selalu kabur pada saat dibutuhkan..."

"Ahahahahaha..."

"Apakah kau memiliki satu alasan untuk tidak menolak orang baru ini dan melindungi hargad dirimu?" tanya Anastasia.

Magyar melihat tatapan dari Anastasia dan Viltus yang sangat tajam. Magyar melihat ke semua Gadis Kapal di dalam ruangan tersebut, dan semuanya langsung memalingkan wajah mereka. Kecuali Taihou yang hanya tersenyum saja, yang memberi tanda untuk melewati semuanya sebisanya.

Magyar langsung menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian berkata,

"Ya... Aku minta maaf untuk kejadian sebelumnya..."

"Iya..." ujar Viltus masih dengan tatapan kosong.

"Namun, pada saat aku mendengar itu dari Amerika... Aku langsung teringat dengan sahabatku yang meninggal saat itu. Dia sempat berkata salah satu Laksamana di angkatan laut Amerika merupakan saudaranya. Aku mungkin dapat bertemu dengan orang tersebut dan memberikan peninggalan orang tersebut."

"..."

"Ya... Singkatnya seperti itu."

"Apakah nama belakang dari temanmu adalah Rickman ? Atau mungkin bernama Neo Rickman ?" tanya Viltus sembari membaca kertas perihal hal tersebut.

"Bukan..."

"Mungkin kau dapat menitipkannya kepada orang tersebut..."

"Eh ?!"

"Ya... Jika ada satu orang yang berkata seperti itu, aku tidak dapat menolaknya... Haaahhh... Semoga saja permintaan kita dikabulkan..."

"Hei..."

"Iya... Semoga saja" ujar Anastasia.

Magyar hanya dapat menghela nafas saja, yang diikuti dengan tawa dari Viltus, Anastasia dan semua Gadis Kapal lain di ruang kerja Viltus.

* * *

Dua hari kemudian, semua Laksamana di markas angkatan laut di Yokosuka sudah bersiap-siap di pelabuhan untuk menunggu kehadiran utusan dari Amerika. Viltus terlihat sangat tenang, mengingat tugas yang diberikan kepada dirinya jauh lebih berat dari Laksamana lain.

Haruto yang berdiri di sebelah Viltus kemudian berbisik kepada Viltus,

"Hei... Viltus"

"Apa Haruto ?"

"Kudengar dirimu akan mendapatkan Laksamana muda yang paling berpengalaman dari Amerika, ya ?"

"Yang kudengar dari ayah sih seperti itu..."

"Hmmm..."

"Ada apa ?"

"Ya... Karena dirimulah yang mampu mengerti mereka... Jadi aku maklum..."

"Mungkin."

"Ahahahaha... Aku harap dia merupakan orang menyenangkan seperti Magyar..."

"Aku justru berharap orang seperti Anastasia... Tenang... Dan tidak terlalu berisik..."

"Kita lihat saja nanti..."

Mereka berdua terhenti karena mendengar terikan dari Tadahisa yang menyuruh mereka berdua untuk diam dikarenakan kapal pengangkut Laksamana dan Gadis Kapal dari Amerika sudah hampir tiba di pelabuhan. Beberapa suara gemuruh meriam untuk menyambut delegasi dari Amerika mulai terdengar diikuti dengan pesawat yang melayang di atas kepala mereka.

Viltus melihat ke arah depan dan memperhatikan Gadis Kapal milik Amerika. Di sana ia paling tertarik dengan satu Gadis Kapal. Seorang wanita dengan rambut blonde panjang, dengan pakaian yang nyaris tidak menutup dadanya yang cukup berisi, dan mengenakan rok pendek. Banyak Laksamana yang memperhatikan bagian tersebut, tidak terkecuali Haruto. Khusus Viltus, ia merasakan tatapan yang sangat tajam dari Taihou, sehingga ia memalingkan wajahnya.

Akhirnya, kapal komando milik Amerika turun. Dan yang pertama kali turun adalah seorang pria yang cukup tua dan dapat terlihat dengan jelas dari pangkatnya dia adalah salah satu dari petinggi di Amerika. Setelah cukup banyak laksamana, Viltus melihat seorang pria dengan rambut blonde pendek, dan mengenakan pakaian Laksamana putih, menyerupai foto di laporan dia.

Setelah pidato dari kedua belah pihak, Viltus akhirnya maju ke depan pria sebelumnya dan kemudian bertanya,

"Maaf, bila saya salah... Apakah anda..."

"Hmmm ? Seorang Jap mau berbicara dengan santai seperti itu kepada diriku ?"

"Maaf ?"

"Kau sebaiknya menjaga kata-katamu di hadapan Laksamana terbaik ini, Neo Rickman. Ingat nama itu."

"..."

"Dan siapakah dirimu ? Huh ? Rambutmu sedikit putih... Ahahahahaha... Kau sudah tua rupanya..."

Viltus langsung terdiam mendengar hal tersebut. Neo langsung bertanya,

"Daripada itu... Apakah kau mengetahui seseorang bernama... Ummmm... Vil... Vil... Filthy ?"

"Viltus Amarov..."

"Ah... Iya... Nama seperti orang Russia di Jepang..."

"Itu adalah saya... Salam kenal..."

Viltus mengulurkan tangannya kepada Neo. Mendengar itu dan melihat ke arah tangan Viltus, ia langsung memukul tangan Viltus dengan pelan sembari berkata,

"Sebaiknya kau jangan menyentuh diriku... Aku khawatir... Karismaku akan menghilang karena hal tersebut..."

"Dan mungkin... semua keburukanmu akan menular kepada diriku..."

"..."

"Sudah selamat tinggal... Aku akan pergi sebentar mengelilingi markas ini..."

Neo langsung melewati Viltus yang masih terdiam. Melihat kejadian tersebut, Gadis Kapal yang tadi dilihat oleh Viltus mendadak mendekati Viltus dan kemudian berkata,

"Ah... Maafkan kelakuan dari Laksamana saya..."

"Oh... Kau... Gadis Kapal di bawah arahan dia ?"

"Iya... Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Iowa..."

"Kapal Tempur ? Kau di bawah arahan Laksamana baru ?"

"Iya..."

"Ah... Aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk menyebut masalah tersebut karena sudah memiliki beberapa Kapal Induk."

"Baguslah..."

"..."

"Aku... benar-benar minta maaf atas kelakuan dari dia... Dia memang selalu seperti itu..."

Viltus terdiam sebentar mendengar itu. Ia terlihat berpikir sebentar mengenai sesuatu, sebelum akhirnya mereka dikejutkan dengan suara dari seseorang dari belakang Iowa.

"Viltus..."

"Ah... Taihou..."

"Kau daritadi memperhatikan gadis ini... Jangan bilang kau..."

"Tidak... Tidak..."

"Viltus..." ujar Taihou sembari mengembangkan pipinya dan terlihat sedikit cemburu.

Iowa yang melihat tingkah laku dari Viltus dan Taihou kemudian bertanya kepada Viltus,

"Ummm... Kalian terlihat cukup dekat..."

"Kenapa memangnya, huh ?" ujar Taihou sedikit kesal

"Wah... Wah... Gadis ini cukup cepat naik pitam ya..."

"..."

"Sudah... Sudah... Taihou, dia cuma meminta maaf mengenai Neo... Itu saja." ujar Viltus menenangkan Taihou

"Begitukah ?" ujar Taihou melihat ke arah Viltus.

"Iya..." jawab Viltus sembari memperhatikan ke arah perginya Neo.

Melihat tatapan dari wajah Viltus, Taihou langsung tahu Viltus tidak berbohong. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah Iowa dan kemudian berkata,

"Ah... Maafkan aku... Aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa..." jawab Iowa dengan tawa

"Ah... Perkenalkan... Diriku Taihou, dari kelas Kapal Induk Taihou."

"Namaku adalah Iowa..."

Iowa kemudian menarik Taihou, dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada Taihou yang membuat wajah Taihou sedikit merah. Sementara itu, Viltus langsung memberi tanda kepada Aoba untuk mencari tahu mengenai sesuatu, yang mendapat anggukan dari Aoba. Viltus kemudian melihat ke arah Iowa dan Taihou. Ia tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Hei... Taihou, dapatkah kau mengajak Iowa berkeliling markas ini ? Aku ingin mempersiapkan diri untuk beberapa misi nanti..."

"Tentu saja."

Taihou langsung berjalan menarik Iowa untuk berkeliling Markas Angkatan Laut Yokosuka, sementara Viltus langsung kembali ke kantornya.

* * *

Sore itu, Taihou mengajak Iowa datang ke kantor tempat mereka akan bekerja bersama selama satu bulan ke depan. Pada saat melihat ke dalam, Iowa terlihat sedikit terkesima dikarenakan ruangan tersebut cukup rapi, dan unik. Unik dikarenakan terdapat beberapa pernak-pernik milik Magyar dan Anastasia di dalam ruangan tersebut. Berbanding terbalik dengan Iowa, Taihou terlihat cukup khawatir dikarenakan ia tidak menemukan Viltus, Anastasia maupun Magyar di ruangan tersebut.

Tidak berapa lama, ia mendengar suara Viltus dari luar,

"Anastasia... Aku mohon jangan bertindak seperti itu..."

"Aku tahu... Aku tahu... Tapi, orang itu..."

"Aku memang sudah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu sejak awal... Aku..."

"Haah... Kukira dia akan seperti sifat temanku itu... Ternyata tidak..." suara Magyar pun terdengar.

"Magyar... Tidak semua orang itu sama mengerti... Dan Anastasia... Jangan bertindak kecuali jika kuminta..."

"Baik... Baik..." ujar Anastasia sedikit pasrah.

Taihou melihat ke belakang, dan melihat ketiga orang tersebut sudah tiba di depan pintu. Melihat Iowa dan Taihou yang berada di dalam ruangan, Viltus langsung menarik nafas panjang, dan kemudian berkata,

"Taihou... Hari ini divisi kita istirahat lebih cepat..."

"Eh ? Kenapa ?"

"Aku... Akan menceritakannya nanti..."

Iowa melihat ke arah Viltus dengan wajah sedikit resah. Viltus bermaksud menyembunyikan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, namun pada saat melihat wajah Iowa yang berkata,

"Apa yang dilakukan oleh Neo..."

"Dia..."

"Dia menolak taktik yang diberikan oleh Viltus dikarenakan taktik itu terlalu kuno dan tidak menarik... Dia berkata di mana tantangannya dengan berjalan lambat dan berhati-hati... Seperti kakek-kakek saja dirimu..." ujar Anastasia dengan wajah sangat kesal.

"Yang dilanjutkan dengan Anastasia menarik pisau dan mengarahkan ke leher Rickman..." ujar Magyar melanjutkan.

"Kalian berdua... Dapatkah kalian diam saja pada saat seperti ini ?"

"Uhhh..." Anastasia dan Magyar langsung terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus.

Viltus melihat ke arah Iowa dan kemudian bertanya,

"Iowa... Apakah dia pernah memimpin divisi yang cukup besar ?"

"Eh ?"

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya... Apakah dia pernah memimpin divisi yang sangat banyak ?"

"Belum... Dia belum pernah..."

"Apakah dia pernah memimpin divisi yang terdiri dari kapal-kapal kecil seperti Kapal Perusak dan Kapal Penjelajah Ringan ?"

"Belum... Dia belum pernah..."

"Bagaimana mungkin dia..."

"Itu karena intuisi dia sangat tajam, sehingga ia langsung dimasukkan untuk memimpin divisi Kapal Tempur..."

"Untuk pertempuran cepat... Tentu saja menguntungkan membawa Kapal Tempur karena akan menghancurkan cukup banyak lawan dalam sekali tembak."

"..."

"Aku tidak tahu secara pasti karena aku tidak memiliki Kapal Tempur di divisiku..."

"Aku..."

"Itu bukan salahmu... Lagipula..."

Mendadak Aoba muncul di belakang Magyar dan Anastasia. Melihat Aoba yang hadir, Viltus langsung meminta ijin sebentar dan kemudian kembali ke depan Iowa tidak berapa lama. Viltus langsung bertanya,

"Apakah dia mengetahui target dari misi ini ?"

"Sama sekali tidak... Ia berpikir semua akan selesai dengan taktik miliknya..."

"Dan taktik dia adalah menyerang terus hingga semua lawan hancur... Benar ?"

"Iya..."

"Apakah ia memiliki pengalaman dalam menghadapi Kapal Induk ? Atau mungkin pesawat ?"

Iowa langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Viltus melihat ke langit-langit, dan terlihat wajah yang sedikit pasrah. Ia kemudian bertanya,

"Apakah dia tahu... Misi ini adalah misi gabungan ?"

"Iya..."

"Dan, apakah dia tahu bahwa diriku yang memegang kendali penuh operasi ini ?"

"Tidak..."

"Seperti dugaanku..."

"Dia menganggap kalian tidak setara dengan dirinya... Ia berpikir hanya dia yang mampu."

"Ini pertanyaan terakhir..."

"Apakah itu ?"

"Apakah dia pernah kehilangan seseorang di medan perang ini ? Atau mungkin Gadis Kapal ?"

"Belum... Dia belum pernah..."

"Itu menjelaskan semua ini..."

Mendengar itu, Taihou dan Aoba terlihat terdiam. Viltus kemudian menutup mata sebentar dan kemudian berkata,

"Sudahlah... Kembalilah ke asrama kalian... Aku ingin berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan Anastasia dan Magyar di sini..."

"Kau yakin mengenai hal ini ?" Tanya Taihou

"Iya... Jika tidak... Anastasia akan seperti Beruang lepas di tengah Markas ini... Aku khawatir beberapa delegasi dari Amerika akan terluka karena Anastasia..."

"Hei..." teriak Anastasia sedikit kesal.

Taihou langsung tertawa kecil mendengar hal tersebut. Tepat sebelum Taihou dan Iowa keluar, Viltus memberi tanda kepada Taihou untuk menunggunya sebentar di luar ruangan. Taihou langsung mengangguk.

Lima menit kemudian, Viltus keluar sebentar dari kantornya dan melihat Taihou, Aoba dan Iowa yang berbincang-bincang kecil. Melihat Viltus, Taihou langsung berjalan ke dekat Viltus, dan kemudian bertanya,

"Ada apa, Viltus ?"

"Apakah kau dapat menjaga dia ?" tanya Viltus dengan pelan

"Dia ? Oh... Iowa... Hmmmm..."

"Apa ?"

"Seperti dugaanku, kau memiliki perasaan kepadanya, ya ?"

"Tidak... Hanya saja... Dia mengingatkanku dengan Harusame..."

"Eh ?"

"Neo... Memiliki cara berpikir yang sama dengan diriku dahulu... Dan Harusame sama seperti Iowa..."

"Kau merasa..."

"Satu langkah salah... Dia bisa... Dan Neo akan..."

Taihou melihat tubuh Viltus yang sedikit bergetar. Taihou langsung memeluk Viltus dan kemudian berkata,

"Sudahlah... Aku akan menjaganya... Tenang saja..."

"Terima kasih..."

"Hei... Jangan menciumku sekarang... Ada orang lain... Bahkan salah satunya orang asing..."

"Ah... Mengenai itu..."

"Ehehehehe... Nanti saja..."

"Baiklah..."

Taihou melihat ke belakang, dan melihat Aoba yang memotret dengan Iowa yang terlihat sangat terkejut sekaligus tertawa kecil. Taihou langsung berlari ke arah mereka dan pamit kepada Viltus. Viltus tersenyum dan kemudian masuk kembali ke dalam kantor. Di sana mereka bertiga memikirkan langkah terbaik untuk membantu Neo keluar dari zona nyamannya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya.

Viltus, Anastasia, Magyar, Haruto dan Elisa makan satu meja di kantin. Selain mereka, semua Laksamana termasuk dari Amerika. Mereka yang berasal dari Amerika cukup berisik dengan menggunakan bahasa ibu mereka, dengan anggapan tidak ada satu pun yang mengerti.

Haruto kemudian berkata,

"Kau tahu... Ada baiknya kau mengajarkan aku bahasa inggris dulu... Aku mengerti apa yang mereka katakan..."

"Lihat sangat berguna, bukan ?"

"Iya..."

"Jadi... Seperti apa Laksamana yang satu tim denganmu ?"

"Hmmmm... Dia selalu berkata kasar, dengan anggapan diriku tidak mengetahui apa yang dia katakan. Ya, aku selalu berkata dapatkah kau berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang atau mungkin menerjemahkannya. Satu menit kemudian, datang satu orang yang menerjemahkan jauh dari apa yang ia katakan."

"Seperti dugaanku... Bagaimana denganmu, Elisa ?"

"Mereka tidak mau macam-macam dengan diriku setelah aku berbicara dengan bahasa Jerman... Mereka seperti berpikir diriku adalah bahaya setelah aku mengacungkan salah satu peralatan mekanikku dan berkata kasar dalam bahasa Jerman." ujar Elisa sedikit kesal dengan memakan sarapannya.

Mendengar pengalaman tersebut, Anastasia terlihat sedikit kesal dan memainkan pisau makannya. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Anastasia..."

"Baik... Baik..."

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu, Viltus ?" tanya Haruto

"Ya... Aku masih belum menggunakan bahasa Inggris maupun Russia... Aku biarkan saja mereka bermain-main dengan permainan mereka... Namun, aku khawatir suatu hari nanti salah satu teman kita akan naik pitam..."

"Itu salah satu yang kukhawatirkan juga..."

"Pada saat itu, aku serahkan semuanya padamu... Haruto..."

"Siap... Dengan bayaran..."

"Iya... Iya... Dokumenmu akan kuurus..."

"Baguslah..."

Viltus langsung menghela nafas mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Haruto yang terlihat sangat senang. Tidak berapa lama, ia mendengar suara dari orang yang ia kenal. Neo terlihat sedikit kesal kepada salah satu staff kantin dan berkata dalam bahasa inggris,

{"Apa-apaan makanan sampah ini ? Pantas saja mereka semua terlihat lemah..."}

"Apakah yang anda maksud tadi ? Saya tidak mengerti..."

"Yang kumaksud... Makananmu kurang... Sebaiknya ditambah sedikit lagi..."

"Ba... Baiklah..."

{"Huh... Mereka ini benar-benar membuatku kesal... Benar tidak semuanya ?"}

Semua Laksamana Amerika mengangguk mendengar hal tersebut. Laksamana dari Jepang terlihat sedikit bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan. Sementara, pemimpin dari Amerika terlihat meminta maaf kepada Tadahisa yang mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh mereka.

Sementara, kelima orang yang duduk bersama sebelumnya terlihat akan meninggalkan kantin untuk bersiap-siap kegiatan mereka selanjutnya. Melihat itu, Neo kemudian berkata,

{"Wah... Wah... Ada yang pergi... Tidak berani menghadapi kami, huh ? Pasti tidak... Eh, aku lupa... Kalian tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan... Kemarin aku berbicara dengan Bahasa Jepang yang lancar... Ahahahahaha..."}

{"Lancar dari mana ? Tingkat Bahasa Jepangmu setara dengan anak Sekolah Dasar"} ujar Viltus sembari meninggalkan kantin.

Mendengar itu, Neo dan semua Laksamana dari Amerika terlihat sangat terkejut. Sementara Tadahisa hanya tersenyum saja mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus, yang sudah tidak terlihat kembali.

Neo langsung berdiri dan kemudian berkata,

"Siapa orang itu ?!"

Semua orang di dalam ruangan tersebut terdiam. Semua Laksamana yang sepertinya mengikuti Neo langsung melihat ke sekitarnya. Tadahisa langsung berkata,

"Dia adalah Viltus Amarov... Laksamana yang akan membantumu di markas ini..."

"Oh... Viltus yang kemarin itu ? Huh ? Dia sepertinya sangat percaya diri..."

Tadahisa kemudian melihat ke arah pemimpin dari Amerika yang sedikit ketakutan. Neo kemudian berkata,

"Aku akan memberi dia pelajaran... Ayo, semuanya... Ikut aku... Kita akan memberi pelajaran mereka..."

Semua Laksamana dari Amerika berdiri dan mengikuti Neo. Pemimpin dari Amerika terlihat tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, sementara Tadahisa berkata,

"Apakah mereka tidak apa-apa jika memimpin dengan sedikit perban di tubuh mereka ?"

"Eh ? Tidak apa-apa..."

"Mungkin dengan tulang yang patah..."

"Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Viltus Amarov... Dia sudah cukup terlatih karena pernah mengikuti latihan unit khusus Jepang, Magyar Libyet... salah satu mantan dari tentara Hungaria yang terkenal cukup kuat... Anastasia Konoplyanka... Salah satu mantan tentara Russia yang pindah kemari... kudengar cukup dekat dengan KGB... Kouga Haruto... Salah satu juara dalam bela diri di negara ini... Dan Shinonome Elisa... Dia... Cukup menakutkan..."

"Eh..."

"Kurasa mereka berlima dapat memberi pelajaran berharga untuk semuanya..."

"Itu mungkin yang mereka butuhkan..."

Setelah itu, di kantin menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

* * *

Siang itu, pada saat Taihou berjalan ke kantor. Ia mengintip sebentar dan melihat Viltus yang sedikit memarahi Anastasia, Anastasia yang terlihat cukup senang, Magyar dan Haruto yang kepayahan, ditambah Elisa yang duduk di kursi yang tersisa.

Taihou belum sempat mengetuk pintu, ia langsung ditarik oleh Aoba. Taihou langsung bertanya,

"Ada apa gerangan ?"

"Mereka berlima tadi bertarung dengan sekitar 20 Laksamana dari Amerika..."

"Apa ?!"

Taihou bermaksud masuk kembali, namun ditarik oleh Aoba. Aoba kemudian berkata,,

"Dan kau tahu apa ?"

"Mereka berlima babak belur ?"

"Tidak... Kedua puluh Laksamana Amerika tersebut yang babak beluar oleh mereka... Empat di antara mereka masih pingsan... Lima terlihat memiliki trauma dengan pisau... Sisanya ada patah tulang yang cukup parah..."

"Ahahahaha... Lima orang yang cukup menakutkan..."

"Untung tidak ada Shiro di sini..."

"Eh ? Memangnya jika ada Laksamana Yanagi..."

"Mereka berdua puluh akan dibabat habis olehnya..."

"Kurasa lebih baik cuma mereka berlima saja."

"Sebaiknya... Aoba jangan membuat masalah dengan mereka..."

"Bukannya kau pasti akan dipanah, ya ?"

"Ah... Benar juga."

"Daripada itu... Apakah ada yang..."

"Viltus..."

"Eh ?!"

Mendengar itu, Taihou langsung masuk ke dalam membuka pintu dan melihat ke arah Viltus. Viltus membuat raut wajah seakan-akan ibunya ada di hadapannya yang mengetahui apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Tenang saja... Aku..."

"Yang luka di mana..."

"Ini bukan ma..."

"Yang mana ?!"

"Ugh..."

Viltus langsung menunjuk ke tangan kirinya. Ia tidak dapat mengangkat tangan kirinya sama sekali. Taihou langsung berjalan melewati Anastasia dan memegang tangan kiri Viltus. Viltus langsung meringis kesakitan karenanya. Anastasia kemudian berkata,

"Maafkan aku... Taihou... Aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa..."

"..."

"Jadi, Viltus... Kenapa kau bertengkar ? Dan untuk apa ?"

"Mengenai itu..." Viltus terlihat tidak ingin membahas hal tersebut.

"Kau ceritakan itu sembari aku mengobati tanganmu... Aoba, ambilkan P3K di dekat sana..."

Aoba langsung mengangguk dan mengambil beberapa obat-obatan. Viltus langsung menghela nafas dan mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus. Semuanya mengenai Neo yang tidak terlalu menyukai semua hal yang dikatakan oleh Viltus, dan sebaiknya diam saja sebagai pihak yang lebih lemah. Mereka semua yang naik pitam lebih dahulu setelah didesak oleh Anastasia. Dan setelah itu, semuanya terjadi sangat cepat.

Setelah selesai bercerita, Viltus kemudian berkata,

"Sudahlah..."

"Sudahlah... Sudahlah... Bagaimana jika kau cedera parah ?" ujar Taihou dengan wajah khawatir

"Aku bilang sudahlah... Lagipula..."

Viltus berdiri dari kursinya, dan kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Tepat sebelum pintu keluar, ia berkata,

"Magyar, Anastasia... Di latih tanding besok, kalian yang akan memimpin divisi ini bersama dengan Neo."

"Eh ?! Kami ?" teriak Magyar dan Anastasia bersama-sama.

"Iya. Taihou, besok kau tidak perlu turun di latihan. Dan sebagai pengganti kapal utamanya adalah kau Aoba."

"Siap." ujar Aoba dengan wajah senang.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Viltus ?" tanya Taihou kemudian.

"Aku... sekarang akan menghadiri pertemuan dengan petinggi dari Yokosuka dan sebagian dari Laksamana Amerika yang lebih senior. Taihou, kau ikut dengan diriku."

"Eh... Siap..."

Viltus langsung berjalan keluar ruangan meninggalkan semua orang dengan wajah yang sangat kebingungan dengan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Viltus.

* * *

Pihak Amerika dan pihak dari Jepang mengadakan latih tanding keesokan harinya. Latih tanding tersebut dibagi menjadi dua bagian. Bagian pertama, pertandingan antara pihak Amerika dan Jepang. Pada bagian pertama ini, sangat sengit namun pihak Amerika dapat menang.

Sementara, pada bagian kedua sebagian dari Laksamana yang ditunjuk akan mengadakan simulasi penyerangan. Mereka semua akan diberikan informasi mengenai lokasi dari beberapa divisi milik senior mereka di Amerika dan Jepang.

Neo bertemu dengan Anastasia dan Magyar, dan kemudian berkata,

{"Kalian sangat lemah... Ahahahahaha"}

{"Itu bukan urusanmu..."} ujar Anastasia ketus

{"Heeh... Ya sudahlah... Daripada itu, di mana Laksamana itu ? Dia tidak ada di sini daritadi... Sepertinya dia takut..."}

{"Saya tidak tahu kemana perginya dia... Namun, aku akan memberitahumu satu hal..."}

{"Apakah itu ?"}

{"Kau terlalu sering membual... Dan menyebalkan"}

Neo sedikit terkejut dan langsung tertawa. Ia kemudian berkata,

{"Membual ? Aku membual ?"}

{"..."}

{"Terserah apa katamu ! Kau bukan Laksamana di divisi ini... Mana dia ?"}

{"Aku sudah mengatakannya... Aku tidak tahu..."}

{"Hah... Berarti aku yang akan memimpin divisi ini selama tidak ada pengecut itu..."}

Anastasia berusaha menahan diri pada saat Neo menyebut Viltus sebagai 'pengecut'. Magyar langsung menepuk pundak Anastasia, dan kemudian berkata,

{"Daripada kita menunda lebih lama lagi... Mari kita mulai misinya..."}

{"Oh... Baik... Baik..."}

Neo masuk ke dalam kapal komando bersama Anastasia, Magyar dan Gadis Kapal di divisinya.

* * *

Latihan kedua dimulai. Tujuan utama dari latihan kedua adalah mengambil beberapa sumber daya dari tempat yang dijaga ketat oleh barikade divisi Gadis Kapal lain. Dari pihak penyerang mereka semua mampu menyerang dengan baik, sesuai dengan apa yang diberikan oleh instruktur mereka mengenai lokasi lawan.

Selain itu, karisma dari Neo dapat memimpin semuanya dengan baik. Walaupun memiliki sifat yang sangat merendahkan. Namun, taktik dia membuat divisi pertahanan kewalahan.

Di dalam ruang komando yang terletak di Yokosuka. Semua petinggi dari Amerika yang hadir di Jepang, bersama dengan petinggi dari Jepang di bawah arahan Tadahisa dan Viltus yang ditunjuk untuk memimpin divisi pertahanan memperhatikan semua langkah yang diambil oleh divisi penyerangan.

Salah satu dari petinggi Jepang langsung berkata,

"Kau berkata dapat menjaganya... Lihat itu sudah tembus di bawah pimpinan dari Amerika !"

"..."

"Seperti dugaanku... Kita akan..."

Viltus langsung membuat tanda diam, dan kemudian memberi tanda kepada salah satu pengirim pesan di dalam ruang komando. Melihat tanda dari Viltus, ia langsung memperbesar suaranya. Dari sana terdengar suara dari Taihou,

"Kami semua sudah siap, Laksamana !"

"Apakah mereka semua sudah mundur ke posisi yang kusebutkan kemarin ?"

"Sudah."

"Bagus... Katakan kepada Kongou untuk memulai Salvo penyerangan pertama... Arahkan ke sisi paling kanan dari divisi lawan."

"Siap."

Viltus langsung berjalan ke depan, dan melihat ke arah meja di hadapannya. Semua orang di dalam ruang komando terdiam dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus. Salah satu petinggi dari Amerika berdiri dan kemudian berkata,

{"Ini tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diberikan... Kau sama sekali tidak menyebut mengenai..."}

{"Kami membuat situasi ini menyerupai situasi di pertempuran sebenarnya... Kita diberikan sebuah informasi, namun harus tetap siap dengan kemungkinan terburuk adanya unit bantuan dari lawan."}

{"Aku penasaran... Apakah mereka menyadari ada beberapa Gadis Kapal yang sama sekali tidak ikut dalam latihan pertama tadi, atau tidak."}

Di lapangan, sisi kanan dari pasukan penyerangan terpaksa mundur karena mendapat serangan mendadak. Neo terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan hal tersebut. Ia langsung sedikit panik dengan sesuatu, sementara Anastasia dan Magyar langsung menyadari apa yang dibicarakan oleh Viltus sehari sebelumnya.

Di ruang komando, Viltus kembali memasukkan perintah,

"Ooi... Pimpin pasukan torpedomu bersama beberapa Gadis Kapal dari Amerika untuk menyerang sisi kiri mereka... Untuk dirimu, arahkan target ke divisi yang sudah mengambil sumber daya kita."

"Tapi, di sana ada Kitakami-san..."

"Lakukan saja..."

"Tch..."

"Aku mendengarmu..."

"Ahahahahaa..."

"Lagipula setelah ini kalian semua mendapat libur... Lakukan saja..."

"Ditambah dengan kue buatanmu untuk diriku dan Kitakami-san ?"

"Iya... Iya.."

Semua orang, termasuk Tadahisa sangat tercengang dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus. Viltus memimpin semua Gadis Kapal tersebut sangat mudah, dan setiap pembicaraan mereka seperti sangat dekat. Tidak ada batasan antara atasan dan bawahan dari pembicaraan mereka.

Viltus tersenyum sebentar, dan kemudian mendapat laporan dari Fubuki,

"Fubuki melapor..."

"Huh ? Fubuki ? Ada apa ?"

"Divisi utama lawan terus maju... Divisi Fusou dan Yamashiro sangat kewalahan menghadapi Iowa."

"Hoooh..."

Viltus mengangguk dan kemudian berkata,

"Lanjutkan saja..."

Viltus langsung memperhatikan sekitarnya dan kemudian bertanya kepada petinggi dari Amerika,

{"Jika saya boleh tahu... Apakah Laksamana Rickman selalu menerapkan taktik seperti ini ?"}

{"Iya... Dan selalu berhasil..."}

{"Hooohhh..."}

Semuanya terdiam melihat wajah dari Viltus. Viltus langsung memanggil Fubuki sekali lagi, dan berkata,

"Fubuki... Pergantian taktik... Kau pimpin divisimu untuk menarik Iowa menjauh..."

"Eh ?! Bagaimana caranya ?"

"Terserah dirimu..."

Viltus kemudian langsung memanggil Taihou dan berkata,

"Taihou... Apakah kau memperhatikan dengan pesawat pengintaimu ?"

"Iya... Dengan jelas..."

"Hmmm... Kenapa pesawat pengintaimu belum ditemukan, ya ?"

"Entahlah."

"Sudahlah... Kau tentu saja tahu apa yang kupikirkan..."

"Tentu saja."

"Serangan ini..."

"Akan membuat kemenangan untuk divisi bertahan."

Viltus tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Taihou. Semua orang di dalam ruangan tersebut akhirnya sadar, karisma yang dimiliki Viltus sangat berbeda dengan yang diberikan oleh Neo. Dan itu sangat berguna untuk pertempuran jangka panjang. Dan dengan diakhirinya pembicaraan tersebut, latih tanding tersebut telah berakhir.

* * *

Neo terlihat sangat kesal dengan kekalahannya di latih tanding kedua. Ia langsung berkata,

{"Ini semua karena kalian... Kita kalah !"}

{"Aku sudah memintamu untuk tidak termakan jebakan lawan !"} ujar Anastasia sedikit emosi.

{"Kau bukan atasanku ! Dan aku yang menentukan pilihan di sini !"}

Mendengar itu Anastasia langsung berdiri dan menampar Neo dengan keras. Tidak berapa lama, mereka mendapat laporan mengenai kapal komando sudah merapat. Gadis Kapal tidak berkata apa-apa dan langsung berjalan keluar dari kapal komando, bersama dengan Anastasia dan Magyar.

Neo pertama terdiam, dan kemudian langsung berteriak

{"SIALAN ! SIALAN ! SIALAN ! SIALAN !"}

Ia menendang kursi di hadapannya karena kesal, dan kemudian berkata,

{"Orang Jepang itu... benar-benar mempermalukan diriku... Tidak dapat kumaafkan ! Tidak akan ku..."}

Pada saat itu, ia teringat satu hal. Viltus sama sekali tidak ada daritadi. Ia tersenyum dan kemudian tersenyum dan tertawa sangat keras di dalam ruang komando.

* * *

Di ruang komando, Viltus memberikan semua laporan dari latihan tersebut, dan dilanjutkan dengan kondisi di lapangan pada operasi gabungan beberapa hari kemudian. Semua orang yang mendengar itu langsung mengangguk dan tidak berapa lama pergi dari ruang komando.

Tadahisa berjalan ke arah Viltus dan berkata,

"Aku sangat salut dengan dirimu, Viltus... Aku yakin jika Shiro juga di sini..."

"Justru masalah akan dimulai dari sini..."

"Eh ?"

"Aku... Hanya berharap... Tidak terjadi apa-apa..."

Tangan Viltus sedikit bergetar dan itu diperhatikan oleh Tadahisa. Ia langsung menepuk kepala anak angkatnya tersebut dengan pelan, dan kemudian berkata,

"Hari ini pasti sangat berat. Sudah, beristirahat saja dahulu. Kami butuh dirimu pada hari operasi."

"Baik... Saya undur diri dahulu, pemimpin."

"Silakan."

Viltus berjalan keluar dari ruang komando dan menutup pintu ruang komando tersebut, berjalan ke arah asrama untuk istirahat dari hari yang melelahkan tersebut.

* * *

HakunoKazuki di sini

Well... Well... Well...

Aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa... Jadi

Semoga kalian menikmati chapter ini...

Sayonara !


	13. Family

**Chapter 12**

 **Family**

* * *

Satu hari sudah berlalu semenjak latih tanding tersebut. Viltus dipanggil kembali oleh seluruh atasan dari Amerika dan Jepang di Yokosuka. Di sana ia mendengar salah satu dari mereka berkata,

"Laksamana Amarov... Saya ingin memberitahukan kepada anda bahwa dirimu akan menjadi pemimpin dari divisi gabungan pada operasi mendatang."

"Mohon maaf... Namun, saya dengan halus menolak permintaan dari anda sekalian."

"Mengapa jika kami boleh tahu ?"

"Seorang pemimpin dari suatu operasi harus mengetahui seperti apa kepribadian setiap orang yang terlibat dalam sebuah operasi yang sama dan tidak terlibat konflik dengan salah satunya."

"Oh..."

"Namun, saat ini saya sepertinya sedang dalam keadaan perang dingin dengan salah satu dari Laksamana Amerika..."

Saat penerjemah memberitahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus, salah satu petinggi dari Amerika kemudian berkata,

{"Neo Rickman"}

{"Saya sama sekali tidak ingin menyebutkan siapa orang tersebut... Namun, dapat terlihat dari sikap beliau bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak mempercayai saya."}

{"Kami mengerti apa yang anda katakan... Kami akan memasukkan kondisi tersebut ke dalam rencana ulang kami."}

{"Terima kasih banyak."}

Dari pihak Jepang juga mengangguk setelah penerjemah memberitahukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus. Salah satu dari petinggi Jepang kemudian berkata,

"Baiklah... Kami akan memberitahu perihal tersebut kepada pemimpin tertinggi Laksamana Ichijo di Kure... Kami akan meminta beliau untuk mengijinkan mengirim Laksamana Yanagi untuk sementara waktu kemari."

"Eh ? Laksamana Yanagi ?"

"Kami sudah membuat perhitungan bila engkau menolak permintaan kami..."

"Terima kasih banyak atas informasi yang anda berikan..."

Laksamana dari Amerika kemudian berdiri dan kemudian menjabat tangan dari Viltus, yang dilanjutkan dengan berkata,

{"Dan selama kami menunggu kehadiran dari pemimpin dari operasi tersebut, untuk mempersiapkan moral semua orang yang ikut dalam misi ini... Kami mengirim banyak orang dari negara kami..."}

{"Mengirim ?"}

{"Tidak hanya dari negara kami... Negara kalian Jepang pun melakukannya..."}

{"Jika saya boleh tahu... Apakah yang akan anda semua lakukan ?"}

Laksamana dari Amerika dan Jepang melihat satu sama lain dan kemudian memberitahu semua rencana mereka hingga sore.

* * *

Rapat hari itu sudah selesai, Viltus keluar dari ruangan dengan tatapan yang sangat kelelahan dan berjalan ke arah kantornya. Pada saat ia membuka pintu kantor, ia melihat Taihou yang duduk menunggu dirinya. Taihou tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Selamat datang kembali, Viltus..."

"Ah... Taihou... Ummm..."

"Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu."

Taihou tersenyum dan langsung berdiri. Ia berjalan ke arah Viltus dan memeluk dirinya. Viltus membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Taihou selama beberapa menit. Setelah mendengar detak jantung dari Viltus sudah normal, Taihou melihat ke arah Viltus dan menciumnya.

Taihou tersenyum dan kemudian menarik Taihou untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Taihou kemudian bertanya,

"Jadi... Bagaimana rapatnya ?"

"Aku tidak perlu memimpin operasi ini... Aku menjadi salah satu anggota saja."

"Wah... Tumben sekali mereka menerima alasanmu..."

"Ya... Itu karena Shiro-nee yang akan memipin operasi ini."

"Eh ?!"

"Dia akan tiba besok. Mereka sudah memberitahu Shiro-nee semenjak kemarin, namun masih merahasiakannya dariku untuk mendengar alasan utamaku. Walaupun aku yakin mereka sudah mengetahui alasannya."

"Ehehehehehe... Ayahmu tidak membantumu ?"

"Tidak. Ia hanya diam saja dari awal."

Taihou langsung mengelus kepala Viltus dengan pelan. Viltus tersenyum ke arah Taihou. Taihou kemudian bertanya,

"Lalu mengapa dirimu seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu ?"

"Ahahahaha... Terlihat dengan jelas, ya ?"

"Tentu saja."

"Ahahahaha..."

"Sebenarnya kau ingin untuk memimpin, kan ?"

"Tidak... Ini karena markas ini akan mengadakan sesuatu sebelum operasi besar atas prakarsa dari Amerika. Besok mereka semua hadir."

"Eh ? Apakah itu ?"

"Orang tua dari semua Laksamana akan datang kemari, baik dari Amerika maupun dari Jepang."

"Oh..."

"Begitulah..."

"Kau lebih enak... Orang tuamu, lebih tepatnya ayahmu, dan besok ditambah kakakmu akan hadir dan selalu ada di sekitarmu..."

"Memang sih..."

"Lalu mengapa..."

"Aku iri..."

"Mengapa kau iri ?"

"Aku... Ingin bersama dengan keluarga asliku... bersama ayahku, ibuku dan adikku..."

Taihou pertama terkejut dan langsung tersenyum. Ia langsung mengelus kepala dari Viltus sembari berkata,

"Kasihan bayi kesayanganku ini..."

"Hei..."

"Ehehehehe..."

Viltus langsung tersenyum dan langsung mengusap rambut dari Taihou. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Haah... Kau ini, Taihou..."

"Viltus... Ingatlah ini..."

"Ingat apa ?"

"Kita satu divisi ini adalah keluargamu sekarang... Dan kau adalah pemimpinnya..."

"Taihou..."

"Kau memiliki adik bernama Magyar dan Anastasia... Beberapa sepupu wanita... Dan..."

"Memiliki seorang istri yang sangat cantik..."

"Ah..."

Viltus langsung tersenyum melihat wajah Taihou yang memerah karena malu. Viltus langsung merebahkan diri di paha Taihou, dan kemudian berkata,

"Terima kasih banyak, Taihou..."

"Untuk apa ?"

"Untuk apa yang kau katakan tadi... Aku... Sempat lupa..."

"Bukan masalah..."

"Hei..."

"Apa, Viltus ?"

"Bangunkan aku tiga puluh menit lagi... Aku ingin istirahat sebentar..."

"Tentu saja..."

Viltus menutup matanya dengan wajah tersenyum. Taihou sendiri juga menutup matanya, dan sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai tertidur, karena cahaya matahari yang mulai terbenam dan angin yang berhembus masuk ke dalam kantor tersebut.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, semua orang tua hadir di markas tersebut. Selain itu, Shiro pun sudah tiba. Dan hal pertama yang dilakukan oleh Shiro adalah menemui Viltus di kantornya. Ia melihat Taihou dan Viltus yang bercengkerama satu sama lain. Selain itu, Ryuujou dan Magyar yang sedang bermain kartu, Anastasia yang memeluk Zuihou, yang sebenarnya ingin kabur, dan beberapa Gadis Kapal lain. Tepat sebelum masuk, Shiro ditarik oleh Aoba sebentar.

Aoba yang berkata lebih dahulu,

"Lama tidak jumpa Laksamana Yanagi !"

"Aoba... Kenapa kau menarik diriku ?"

"Kenapa ? Kau tidak ingin mendengar berita paling menyenangkan untuk dirimu saat ini ?"

"Apakah itu ? Apakah ini mengenai Viltus dan Taihou ?"

"Ohohohoho... Instingmu sangat tajam sekali..."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka ?"

"Mereka..."

"Aoba..." ujar Viltus dengan nada datar.

"Ah... Laksamana... Ahahahahaha..." Aoba langsung mundur sebentar dan berlari menjauh.

Shiro melihat ke arah Aoba yang berlari dan kemudian ke arah Viltus yang langsung menghela nafas. Di belakang Viltus terlihat dengan jelas Magyar dan Anastasia yang mengintip dari punggung Viltus. Viltus kemudian berkata,

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Shiro-nee..."

"Lama tidak berjumpa juga, Adikku yang idiot. Jika saja dirimu menerima tugas itu dengan tangan terbuka, aku tidak akan ada di sini."

"Ahahahahaha... Maaf... Maaf..."

"Daripada itu... Apa sih yang terjadi antara dirimu dan Taihou ? Aku penasaran."

"Mengenai itu..."

Viltus mengintip ke arah Taihou, dan mendapat anggukan dari Taihou. Viltus langsung membisikkannya ke telinga Shiro, yang langsung terkejut. Ia melihat ke arah Taihou, lalu kembali ke arah Viltus. Ia menghela nafas dan kemudian berkata,

"Ya... Aku hanya dapat mengucapkan selamat saja."

"Terima kasih banyak..."

"Daripada itu... Kalian tidak berkumpul ke ruang utama ? Untuk Anastasia aku sudah mengetahui alasannya kenapa, tapi bagaimana dengan dirimu Magyar ?"

Magyar langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, dan berkata,

"Keluargaku sudah meninggal karena serangan dari Abyssal. Maka dari itu, aku tidak perlu ikut..."

Mendengar itu Viltus terlihat terdiam. Ada rasa gelisah dari raut wajahnya, namun ia berusaha sembunyikan. Magyar kemudian berkata,

"Lagipula... Saat ini keluargaku adalah divisi ini... Aku memiliki kakak angkat yang baik-baik..."

"Jika aku memiliki adik seperti dirimu, aku sudah membuangmu di tengah laut semenjak kau kecil, mengerti ?" ujar Viltus dengan nada datar

"Kejam..."

Yang diikuti dengan tawa dari Anastasia dan Shiro. Setelah berbincang-bincang sebentar, Shiro akhirnya dapat menarik Viltus, Anastasia dan Magyar untuk pergi ke ruang utama di gedung tersebut. Di sana mereka melihat Haruto dengan kedua orang tuanya, dan juga Elisa dengan pamannya. Melihat Viltus yang hadir, mereka berdua memperkenalkan keluarga mereka kepada Viltus.

Tidak berapa lama, Viltus melihat dua orang yang berbincang-bincang dengan Iowa. Dari sana, ia dapat menebak bahwa kedua orang tersebut adalah orang tua dari Neo Rickman. Ia langsung berjalan sedikit menjauh agar tidak terjebak dalam masalah di hari itu.

Shiro yang melihat Viltus berjalan menjauh langsung memberikan satu gelas anggur kepada Viltus dan berkata,

"Aku sudah dengar dari ayah... Kau memiliki masalah dengan salah satu Laksamana Amerika, ya ?"

"Dapat dikatakan dia tidak mengakui diriku. Itu saja."

"Fufufufufu..."

"Ada apa gerangan ?"

"Tidak... Hanya saja... Jarang sekali dirimu seperti itu."

Viltus hanya tersenyum kecil saja mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Shiro. Mendadak kedua orang yang daritadi berbincang-bincang dengan Iowa melihat ke arah Viltus setelah ditunjuk oleh Iowa. Viltus yang berbincang singkat dengan Shiro menyadari hal tersebut dan tidak berapa lama kedua orang tersebut sudah di hadapan Viltus. Salah satu dari mereka memperkenalkan diri mereka.

"Selamat... Siang... Kami..."

{"Jika tidak terbiasa berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang, saya dapat mengerti dan dapat berbicara bahasa inggris. Dengan begini tidak ada pihak yang merasa terbebani."}

{"Ah... Anda mengerti bahasa Inggris... Baguslah..."}

{"Iya."}

{"Perkenalkan kami adalah orang tua dari Neo Rickman."}

{"Jika demikian perkenalkan nama saya adalah Viltus Amarov. Kolega selama dia berada di markas ini."}

{"Kami sudah mendengarnya dari Iowa mengenai diri anda."}

Viltus melihat ke arah Iowa yang terlihat membuat tanda minta maaf. Viltus hanya menghela nafas saja dan melihat kembali ke arah kedua orang tua Neo. Mereka kemudian berkata,

{"Kami mohon maaf bila anak kami membuat masalah dengan anda."}

{"Itu bukan masalah. Saya sudah terbiasa menghadapi hal tersebut."}

{"Itu yang sering dikatakan oleh Iowa."}

{"Iowa ?"}

{"Iya... Dia sering menyembunyikan dirinya jika dia terluka karena pertempuran pada saat dipimpin oleh Neo. Dan karena itu ia sering bertindak gegabah."}

{"Bagaimana anda dapat..."}

{"Kami mendengarnya sendiri dari Iowa beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia berkata untuk tidak memberitahukannya kepada Neo."}

{"..."}

{"Maka dari itu... Saya mohon untuk menjaga dirinya..."}

{"Baiklah jika itu yang anda minta... Saya akan..."}

Mendadak mereka bertiga mendengar suara dari Neo yang berteriak,

{"Mengapa kalian berbicara dengan pengkhianat itu ?!"}

Viltus melihat ke arah Neo yang bergerak dengan cepat dan membuat pembatas antara orang tuanya dengan Viltus. Dan karena teriakan itu, semua orang melihat ke arah Viltus, termasuk dari Jepang dan semua Gadis Kapal.

Viltus langsung bertanya,

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan pengkhianat, Neo ?"

"Huh ? Kau masih tidak mengerti, pengkhianat ?"

"..."

"Oh... Kau tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi rupanya... Baiklah... Hei, penerjemah... Bantu aku kemari."

Penerjemah yang bersama dengan Neo langsung berjalan ke sebelah Neo dan mengangguk mendapat tanda dari Neo. Viltus langsung terdiam melihat ke arah Neo, dan kemudian berjalan ke dekat meja. Neo kemudian memulainya,

{"Selama ini kita bersusah payah menghadapi Abyssal yang terus menyerang kita tanpa henti... Apakah itu benar ?"}

Semua orang mengangguk. Pada saat itu, Shigure dan Yuudachi langsung mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan tersebut. Begitu pula dengan Taihou, Shiro, dan Tadahisa. Viltus memberi tanda kepada mereka untuk tidak melakukan apapun. Neo kemudian melanjutkan,

{"Dan selama ini kita selalu diberitahu bahwa asal muasal mereka sama sekali tidak diketahui... Mereka muncul tiba-tiba di dunia ini... Benar ?"}

{"Itu benar..."} ujar Viltus

{"Heeehhh ? Kau yang menjawabnya... Pengkhianat sepertimu..."}

{"..."}

{"Tahukah kalian jika sebenarnya... ABYSSAL itu dibentuk oleh seseorang ?"}

Semuanya sangat terkejut mendengar hal tersebut. Dan di dalam ruangan tersebut mereka semua mulai berbicara satu sama lain. Neo langsung tertawa dan kemudian berkata,

{"Aku mendapatkan informasi ini dari seseorang yang sangat kukenal !"}

Semua dari divisi Viltus melihat ke arah Aoba, yang di mana Aoba langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Viltus tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Neo kemudian berkata,

{"Dan satu keluarga telah membuat dosa besar tersebut !"}

{"Siapakah keluarga yang telah menjatuhkan monster itu ke dunia ini ?"} teriak salah satu Laksamana Amerika

"Keluarga itu harus dihukum seberat-beratnya... Atas semua darah telah ditumpahkan di bumi ini !" teriak salah satu Laksamana Jepang

Satu per satu kata-kata kasar mulai terdengar. Semua kata-kata itu mengutuk keluarga yang telah membuat Abyssal ke dunia ini. Neo kemudian melihat ke arah Viltus dan kemudian berkata,

{"Semua diam... Aku akan memberitahu nama keluarga itu..."}

{"..."}

{"Nama keluarga itu adalah keluarga Hakuno..."}

Tubuh Viltus sedikit bergetar pada saat mendengar nama keluarga itu. Nama keluarga yang telah dibuangnya. Nama keluarga yang ia kutuk, harus ia dengar kembali dari seseorang yang baru saja tiba dari Amerika. Neo kemudian maju ke depan Viltus dan berkata,

{"Jadi... Bagaimana... Pengkhianat ? Viltus Amarov... Oh, bukan... Hakuno Kazuki ?"}

Semua orang terkejut mendengar itu dan melihat ke arah Viltus. Viltus sama sekali tidak bergerak maupun berbicara. Ia seperti sebuah patung yang tidak bergerak. Neo langsung tertawa dan berkata,

{"Ahahahahahahaha... Lihat... Pengkhianat ada di antara kita... Dia telah membunuh sangat banyak orang di dunia ini ! Keluarga dia adalah monster di dunia ini dan angkatan laut membiarkan dirinya masuk... Jangan bilang, ia memberitahu semua rencana kita kepada Abyssal agar kita hancur !"}

{"..."}

{"Hei... Jawab pertanyaanku... Apakah kau melakukan itu ?"}

{"..."}

{"Heh ? Tidak mau menjawab... Ah... Bagaiamana jika kau membunuh dirimu sendiri agar menghapus semua darah itu... Ahahahahahahahaha..."}

Neo tertawa dan kemudian melihat ke arah Viltus. Viltus tersenyum dan menutup wajahnya. Ia kemudian tertawa. Tawa sinis. Semua orang melihat ke arah Viltus dengan tatapan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Viltus kemudian berkata,

{"Iya... Aku memang keluarga Hakuno... Kenapa ?"}

{"Hooh... Kau mengakuinya ? Keluarga Hakuno yang telah membunuh banyak orang... yang telah membuat banyak orang menangis... yang membuat banyak orang ketakutan..."}

{"Aku tahu... Aku tahu..."}

{"Lalu..."}

Viltus langsung menendang kaki Neo hingga terjatuh, dan ia langsung mengambil pisau di atas meja dan bermaksud membenamkannya di leher Neo. Pada saat itu, Neo melihat wajah dari Viltus yang sangat menakutkan. Dengan matanya yang berubah menjadi merah. Pada saat tangan Viltus diangkat, tangan tersebut langsung ditahan oleh Shiro, dan berkata,

"Viltus... Tenangkan dirimu..."

"..."

"Viltus..."

Viltus langsung melepas genggamannya dan mulai berjalan mundur. Tatapannya kosong dan tidak berani melihat ke sekitarnya. Nafasnya pun berat. Neo langsung berdiri dan berkata,

{"Kau sebaiknya membunuh dirimu agar dunia ini menjadi lebih baik !"}

{"..."}

{"Haah... Dasar..."}

{"Kau benar..."}

{"Huh ?"}

{"Aku seharusnya melakukannay dari dulu... Kau benar..."}

{"Huh ? Huh ?"}

Viltus langsung berjalan ke arah pintu, namun ditahan oleh Taihou. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Biarkan aku sendiri dahulu..."

"Tidak... Kau akan..."

"Kau tahu... Aku akan ada di mana... Jadi tolong..."

Taihou melihat ke arah Viltus dan melihat wajah yang sangat berbeda. Wajah tersebut bukan wajah yang biasa ditampilkan oleh Viltus. Dan selain itu, matanya berubah menjadi merah.

Taihou langsung menyingkir dan membiarkan Viltus pergi. Anastasia langsung mendekati Taihou dan bertanya mengapa. Sementara, Shiro bertanya kepada Neo,

"Hei... Apakah kau dapat berbicara dalam Jepang ?"

"Ya... Aku bisa... Kenapa ?"

"Kau... Apakah kau tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan selama ini ?!"

"Huh ? Apa ? Mengenai pengkhianat itu ?"

"KAU MENGATAKAN PENGKHIANAT INI... PENGKHIANAT ITU ! KAU BAHKAN BELUM MENGENAL DIRINYA SAMA SEKALI !"

Semua orang terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Shiro. Neo langsung bertanya,

"Memangnya dirimu siapa ?"

"Aku adalah Yanagi Shiro... Kakak angkat dari Viltus Amarov..."

"Jangan sebut Viltus... KAZUKI... Itu namanya..."

"Aku akan tetap memanggilnya Viltus... Karena dia pun mengutuk nama itu."

"Huh ? Eh... Tunggu... Yanagi ? Itu bukannya nama pemimpin di sini... Oh..."

"Kenapa ?"

"Pantas saja... Berarti keluarga Yanagi melindungi pengkhianat... Maka dari itu..."

"Kau..."

"Shiro... Hentikan sekarang !" teriak Tadahisa.

Semua orang yang tadinya ribut terdiam pada saat Tadahisa berjalan dan berteriak seperti itu. Shiro membuat tanda tidak setuju dengan ayahnya, namun Tadahisa langsung berjalan ke depan Neo dan bertanya,

"Namamu adalah Neo Rickman... Benar ?"

"Iya... Kenapa ?"

"Aku akan bertanya seperti ini... Apakah tujuanmu menjadi Laksamana ?"

"Tujuanku ? Melindungi dari Abyssal yang dibuat oleh pengkhianat tersebut..."

"Begitu... Baiklah... Namun apakah kau tahu... Apa tujuan dia bergabung dengan Angkatan Laut ?"

"Memberi informasi kepada Abyssal mengenai..."

"Kau salah..."

"Huh ?"

"Dia menjadi Laksamana untuk memenuhi permintaan seorang Gadis yang ia cintai... yaitu melindungi semua orang... Dan menghancurkan semua yang telah dibuat oleh ayahnya..."

"Hoooh... Tidak kusangka kau..."

"Jika, keluargamu yang membuat hal tersebut... Apakah yang akan kau lakukan ?"

"Hmmm... Aku tidak akan di sini... Aku sudah mati..."

"Dia berbeda... Dia menanggung semua darah yang telah dikucurkan di dunia ini, dan berusaha untuk mencegah lebih banyak darah yang jatuh."

"..."

"Aku bertanya seperti ini... Apakah kau dapat menanggung beban seperti itu ?"

"..."

"Dia juga sudah berkali-kali ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri karena beban tersebut... Kau kira beban seperti itu tidak berat... Sangat berat untuk dirinya..."

"..."

"Untuk seseorang yang paling ahli dari Amerika... Sifatmu sungguh tidak terpuji..."

"..."

"Sudahlah... Shiro, kau cari Viltus sekarang... Aku sedikit khawatir dengan kondisinya."

Shiro mengangguk dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Selain itu, seluruh anggota divisi Viltus juga pergi keluar. Tidak berapa lama, Haruto dan Elisa pamit, dan pergi mengikuti mereka semua, yang kemudian diikuti oleh Gadis Kapal dan semua Laksamana dari Jepang. Hingga yang tersisa di dalam ruangan tersebut hanya Tadahisa bersama Laksamana Amerika dan orang tua dari semua Laksamana.

* * *

Viltus berjalan ke arah anjungan di markas angkatan laut. Ia duduk di ujungnya dan kemudian melihat ke arah laut. Di sana, ia melihat matanya yang berwarna merah seperti darah. Ia tertawa dan kemudian berkata,

"Hehehehehe... Aku... Kembali seperti ini..."

Ia tersenyum sebentar dan kemudian langsung menghela nafas. Ia mengingat kembali tindakan yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Ia menyesalinya dan tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Hingga akhirnya ia mendengar suara,

* * *

 _Kau kembali kemari..._

"Haah... Aku mendengar suara ini kembali..."

 _Apa yang dikatakan oleh pria itu... Benar... Kau mengetahui hal tersebut..._

"Aku tahu... Aku tahu..."

 _Apa yang akan kau lakukan ?_

"Aku... Tidak dapat membunuh diriku sendiri..."

 _Mengapa ? Mengapa kau tidak mengakhiri dirimu sendiri ?_

"Dia..."

 _Ah... Taihou... Seorang gadis kapal yang menaruh hati kepada dirimu_

"Itu alasan utamanya... Aku..."

 _Eh... Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya ?_

"..."

 _Mereka sekarang membenci dirimu..._

"Aku tahu..."

 _Mereka tidak ingin dirimu di sini... Mereka semua membenci dirimu... Mereka ingin kau mati..._

"..."

 _Hehehehehehe... Bagaimana jika kau melihat kembali ke laut... wajahmu sendiri..._

"Aku tahu..."

 _Bagaimana jika dirimu menyeberang sekarang ?_

"Aku..."

 _Dengan ini semua orang tidak akan membenci dirimu..._

"Taihou..."

 _Tidak usah kau pikirkan dirinya... Kemari... Kemari..._

* * *

Viltus langsung mencondongkan tangannya ke depan dan melihat sebuah mata berwarna merah. Viltus langsung tersenyum dan bermaksud melompat ke dalam laut. Namun, dirinya ditahan oleh seseorang dan di sana ia melihat Taihou. Di belakang Taihou, semua orang yang ia kenal. Taihou tanpa berpikir panjang langsung menampar Viltus dan memeluk dirinya. Semua orang sepertinya membiarkan Taihou melakukan tugasnya untuk saat ini sebelum mereka semua akan berbicara dengan Viltus.

Taihou langsung berkata,

"Viltus..."

"..."

"Apa kau ingin membunuh dirimu kembali ?"

"Itu..."

"Apa ?"

"Aku hanya akan menyelam sebentar... Ahahahahaha..."

"Bohong..."

"Ugh..."

Viltus langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Taihou yang menatap tajam ke arah dirinya. Taihou tersenyum kecil dan membenamkan wajahnya di tubuh Viltus, yang langsung mendapat tepukan pelan dari Viltus diiringi dengan,

"Maafkan aku... Taihou..."

"Tidak apa-apa... Aku tahu kau pasti emosi..."

* * *

Setelah cukup tenang, Viltus melihat ke arah semua orang yang berkumpul di sana. Viltus langsung berdiri dan kemudian menutup matanya dan berkata,

"Maafkan aku... Aku..."

"Huh... Kau ini benar-benar, ya..." ujar Haruto

"Benar-benar apa ?"

"Jika kau bunuh diri... Siapa yang akan mengecek dokumenku, huh ?"

"Heh... Itu yang kau pikirkan, ya..."

"Hehehehehe..."

Viltus menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian melihat ke seluruh Gadis Kapal dan Laksamana dari Jepang. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Jadi... Inilah kenyataannya... Keluargakulah yang telah membuat semua orang di dunia ini menderita... Keluargakulah yang telah menumpahkan darah di dunia ini... Karena percobaan dari ayahku..."

Semuanya terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus. Dan pada saat itu, mendadak Nagato berkata,

"Huh... Abyssal itu rupanya yang paling membebani pikiran dari Laksamana kita... Mari kita hancurkan mereka... Agar Laksamana kita dapat menjadi sedikit lebih tenang !"

"Eh ?"

Satu per satu Gadis Kapal memberikan satu per satu masukan dan dukungan kepada Viltus. Kemudian mendadak Magyar berkata,

"Viltus... Memang benar Abyssal yang telah membunuh orang tuaku..."

"..."

"Namun, aku tidak menyalahkan dirimu... Semua kejadian ini... Bukan karena dirimu... Namun, ayahmu..."

"Namun... tetap saja..."

"Kau tidak perlu menanggungnya sendirian... Lagipula, kami semua ada di sini kan ?"

"Eh ?"

"Kami semua ini keluargamu... Satu Markas ini... Benar, tidak ?"

Semuanya mengangguk mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Magyar. Magyar kemudian berkata,

"Jika ada masalah... Beritahu saja semua orang di sini... Kami akan membantu..."

"Magyar..."

"Ingat... Di divisimu ada adikmu yang paling baik... MAGYAR LIBYET !"

"Huh... Kau lupa... Jika dirimu adalah adikku... Aku sudah membuangmu di tengah laut semenjak dahulu..."

"Hei !"

Semuanya tertawa mendengar komentar dari Viltus. Setelah itu, salah satu dari Laksamana bertanya kepada Viltus,

"Hei... Viltus, kenapa kau tidak mau menggunakan nama Ka..."

"Kazuki... Aku... Itu mengingatkan diriku kepada ayahku... Maka dari itu... Aku..."

"Baiklah... Kami mengerti... Viltus."

"Terima kasih banyak..."

Viltus melihat ke semuanya dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku harap kejadian ini tidak mempengaruhi operasi yang akan datang..."

"Tidak akan" ujar Haruto

"Hehehehehe... Aku yakin dengan hal tersebut..."

Viltus kemudian menarik nafas panjang. Ia berpikir sebentar dan kemudian tersenyum,

"Dan karena dia bermain seperti itu... Maka, aku pun dapat bermain sama kotornya..."

"Ummm... Viltus ?" Shiro terlihat sedikit khawatir dengan wajah Viltus yang tersenyum sinis.

"Tenang saja... Aku akan memberi dia pelajaran... Aoba !"

"Aoba di sini ! Ada apa, Laksamana ?" ujar Aoba maju

"Dapatkah kau mencari informasi mengenai misi dari Neo dari awal hingga akhir ? Terutama mengenai cedera dari Iowa ?"

"Ah... Aoba dapat mencarinya... Kapan diberikan kepada..."

"Besok pagi."

"Eh ?"

"Besok... Pagi..."

"Ummm... Mustahil..."

"Aku yakin kau bisa... Kau saja dapat mengumpulkan informasi mengenai hubungan diriku dengan Taihou dengan sangat cepat..."

"Uhhh..."

"Aku yakin kau mampu..."

"Sebagai gantinya..."

"Apa ?"

"Kau tidak akan memanah diriku dan ijinkan aku mengambil foto resmi kalian berdua..."

Viltus melihat ke arah Taihou, dan mengangguk dengan malu-malu. Dan dengan wajah sedikit merah, Viltus mengangguk ke arah Aoba. Aoba langsung mengangguk dan berlari menjauh untuk menjalankan tugas barunya.

Viltus kemudian berkata,

"Sebaiknya kita kembali... Untuk meyakinkan tidak terjadi apapun kepada diriku..."

Semuanya mengangguk, termasuk Shiro. Pada saat semuanya sudah berjalan cukup jauh, Shiro kemudian berkata,

"Viltus... Sebaiknya kau di sini saja dahulu..."

"Eh ? Kenapa ?"

"Matamu..."

"Ah... Baiklah..."

Shiro tersenyum dan kemudian berbisik,

"Dan nikmati waktumu dengan Taihou..."

"Shiro-nee..."

Shiro langsung berjalan menjauh dari Viltus yang wajahnya memerah.

* * *

Viltus dan Taihou langsung duduk dengan menggunakan punggung masing-masing. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Maaf..."

"Untuk apa ?"

"Karena aku memiliki niat untuk membunuh diriku kembali..."

"Bukan masalah... Karena kau tidak jadi, benar ?"

Viltus langsung tertawa. Taihou mendadak berkata,

"Aku ingat kau berkata kau membenci nama itu..."

"..."

"Aku sangat ingin..."

"Kau saja yang kuijinkan..."

"Eh ?"

"Mungkin... Hanya dirimu saja yang kuijinkan untuk memanggil nama itu..."

"Vil..."

"Eit... Aku sudah memberimu ijin... Panggil aku dengan nama itu pada saat hanya berdua saja tapi..."

"Baiklah... Kazuki..."

Taihou langsung tertawa kecil setelah mendengar itu. Taihou langsung berkata,

"Kau tahu... Matamu yang berubah menjadi merah... Sangat indah mengerti..."

"Begitukah ?"

"Tapi... Kenapa matamu dapat berubah seperti itu ?"

"Aku pun tidak tahu... Setiap emosiku sudah memuncak... Pasti menjadi merah... Pasti..."

"Tapi, matamu sama indahnya..."

Viltus terdiam mendengar hal tersebut. Mendadak Viltus terbatuk-batuk sebentar. Taihou yang mendengar itu langsung membalikkan badannya dan memeluk Viltus dari belakang. Viltus hanya dapat tersenyum saja pada saat Taihou melakukan hal tersebut. Viltus kemudian berkata,

"Hei... Taihou..."

"Apa ?"

"Apakah kau dapat mempersiapkan acara seperti biasa... Tiga hari setelah pertempuran ?"

"Hmmm ? Bisa saja..."

"Ajak juga mereka dari Amerika..."

"Baiklah..."

"Karena... Pertempuran ini... Akan mengubah dirinya... Aku yakin itu..."

Taihou melihat tatapan dari Viltus yang penuh keyakinan, dan langsung mengangguk sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala Viltus yang terasa sangat dingin.

* * *

HAKUNOKAZUKI di sini

Wahahahahahahahahahaha Chapter 12 sudah selesai... Tepuk tangan

*clap clap clap clap

HK : Terima kasih... Terima kasih

Baiklah... Arc America tinggal dua chapter lagi

*Woi... Spoiler

HK : Nggak apa-apa lah... Spoiler dikit

Namun, chapter berikutnya baru selesai setelah aku menyelesaikan hal lain... Jadi, maafkan saya...

Jadi... Selagi menunggu... Silakan menikmati seri ini...

до свидания


	14. Test

**Chapter 13**

 **Test**

* * *

Viltus bangun dengan mata yang sedikit merah dan di bawah matanya terdapat kantung mata yang sangat terlihat. Walaupun ia tidur, badannya masih belum sepenuhnya pulih. Tentu saja, semenjak apa yang dikatakan oleh Neo sebelumnya, ia harus memberikan pertanggungjawaban mengenai apa yang dikatakan oleh Neo. Terutama mengenai Abyssal.

Selain itu, ia harus melobi dan meyakinkan atasan baik dari Jepang maupun dari Amerika untuk membiarkan dirinya tetap berada di dalam tim untuk melakukan penyerangan. Cukup sulit karena rasa curiga yang diberikan. Namun, akhirnya mereka membiarkan Viltus dengan catatan.

Catatan inilah yang dinantikan oleh Viltus. Pada saat melakukan misi tersebut, kapal komando Viltus akan diisi oleh Viltus, Magyar, Anastasia, Shiro dan Neo. Selain itu, Gadis Kapal yang berada di bawah komando Viltus ditambah dengan Iowa akan berada di kapal itu. Dan selama misi itu, yang akan memimpin adalah Neo. Jika Viltus membuat masalah yang berujung pada kekalahan telak dari angkatan laut gabungan tersebut, maka dirinya akan langsung dihukum dan dikeluarkan dari angkatan laut.

Viltus sedikit keberatan dengan hal tersebut dan melakukan tawar menawar untuk membiarkan dirinya mengambil alih jika ada situasi yang cukup genting. Pada awalnya ditolak, namun atas alasan pengalaman yang telah ditempuh oleh Viltus dalam bertempur dengan divisi lain di operasi yang sama besarnya, maka mereka menberikan hak tersebut kepada Viltus.

Viltus berjalan ke arah gedung administrasi untuk memberitahu hasil rapat yang memakan waktu berjam-jam tersebut. Pada saat ia masuk ke dalam kantornya, ia langsung disambut oleh Taihou, Shigure dan Yuudachi. Taihou langsung bertanya,

"Viltus... Jadi..."

"Aku tidak akan memimpin dari awal... Neo yang akan memimpin kalian."

"..."

"Namun, jika dirinya benar-benar MENERAPKAN taktik yang biasa ia lakukan di Amerika, yang sangat berlawanan dengan rencana taktik awal dan terlihat tanda-tanda kekalahan... Aku akan mengambil alih kendali..."

"Taktik apa ?"

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu kalian perihal hal tersebut sekarang. Aku akan menyimpan kartu itu hingga waktunya tiba."

Taihou menatap ke arah Viltus dan dapat terlihat dengan jelas, Viltus tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Taihou sendiri sudah mendengar apa yang akan terjadi seandainya karena Viltus operasi ini gagal. Melihat wajah dari Taihou, Shigure langsung menarik Yuudachi dan kemudian berkata,

"Laksamana... Saya dan Yuudachi akan bersiap-siap di dermaga... Anastasia dan Elisa berkata kapal komando akan siap dalam beberapa jam lagi."

"Baiklah... Kalian mendapat ijin."

"Terima kasih banyak. Yuudachi, ayo"

Pada awalnya Yuudachi menolak untuk ikut. Namun, melihat kondisi di ruangan tersebut Yuudachi akhirnya mengerti dan ikut dengan Shigure pergi ke dermaga. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Mereka... Mengerti suasana hatimu... Taihou..."

"Begitukah ?"

"Tidak hanya mereka... Aku pun dapat melihatnya dari wajahmu, Taihou..."

"..."

"Kau pasti sangat khawatir dengan operasi ini... Benar ?"

"Tentu saja... Jika misi ini gagal... kau..."

"Aku tidak akan keluar dari Angkatan Laut... Aku harus membersihkan apa yang telah dibuat oleh ayahku... Aku harus..."

"..."

Taihou langsung menunduk mendengar hal tersebut. Ia tahu, Viltus akan berkata demikian. Viltus langsung mengelus kepala Taihou dengan pelan dan kemudian berkata,

"Tenang saja... Semuanya akan baik-baik saja..."

"Kau berani berkata seperti itu... Padahal kenyataannya..."

"Aku tahu... Aku tahu... Aku hanya ingin semuanya tetap berpikir positif."

"..."

"Ada apa dengan wajah itu, Taihou ?"

Viltus langsung memegang wajah dari Taihou, dan melihat mata Taihou yang terlihat ingin menangis. Viltus menghela nafas dan kemudian berkata,

"Namun, jika pada akhirnya aku keluar... Aku masih dapat bertemu denganmu."

"..."

"Dengan menyusup seperti biasanya."

"Eh ?!"

"Jadi tenang saja"

"Kau ini... Haruto dan Kimura benar-benar bukan orang yang paling tepat untuk mempengaruhi pikiranmu."

"Begitukah ? Ahahahahaha"

Taihou langsung tersenyum mendengar itu. Ia tahu, Viltus sama sekali tidak ingin melihat dirinya sedih dengan melakukan hal tersebut. Ia langsung memeluk Viltus dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Viltus. Viltus langsung mengelus kepala Taihou dan berkata,

"Semuanya... Akan baik-baik saja..."

"Iya..."

Mereka berdua terdiam hingga akhirnya mereka mendengar pintu yang terbuka. Pada saat mereka melihat ke arah pintu, di sana berdiri Iowa yang terlihat sedikit khawatir. Yang pada saat bersamaan, wajah Iowa memerah dan kemudian berkata,

"Maaf... Aku menganggu waktu kalian !"

"Ah... Tunggu !" teriak Viltus

Mereka berdua langsung mengejar Iowa yang lari dari depan pintu kantor Viltus.

* * *

Setelah Iowa berhasil diyakinkan untuk kembali ke kantor Viltus, Taihou langsung menyiapkan minuman untuk Iowa, sementara Viltus berdiri dan memperhatikan Iowa yang terlihat sedikit gelisah. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Sebelum kita memulai pembicaraan ini... Apakah ada yang ingin kau tanyakan kepada diriku ?"

"Umm... Mengenai itu..."

"Aku akan menjawab apapun pertanyaan tersebut... Bahkan mengenai masalah kemarin..."

"Baiklah..."

"Silakan... Aku memberikanmu ijin untuk bertanya."

Taihou memberikan secangkir kopi kepada Iowa dan kepada Viltus. Ia langsung duduk untuk mendengar pertanyaan dari Iowa. Iowa melihat ke arah Taihou lalu ke arah Viltus dan kemudian bertanya,

"Yang pertama ini... Sedikit ringan... Namun, apakah kalian berdua berkencan ?"

"Iya..." Viltus menjawab singkat sembari melirik ke arah Taihou yang tersenyum.

"Ummm... Bukankah ada peraturan..."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hal tersebut... Ya, ini semua karena seseorang sih."

"Siapa ?"

"Aku tidak dapat menyebutkannya."

"Baiklah."

"Jika kau menyebut 'yang pertama ini', berarti dirimu masih memiliki pertanyaan lain. Dapatkah kau menyebutkannya ?"

"Kau yakin ?"

"Iya."

"Baiklah... Apakah yang dikatakan oleh Laksamana Ri... Maksudku... Neo... Itu benar ?"

Taihou langsung melihat ke arah Viltus dengan wajah khawatir. Viltus langsung menatap mata Iowa dengan tenang dan berkata,

"Ya, itu semua benar."

"Jadi, keluargamu yang..."

"Aku tidak dapat menyangkal hal tersebut. Karena itu adalah kenyataannya."

"Lalu mengapa dirimu..."

"Aku akan menghancurkan semua yang telah dibentuk oleh ayahku... dan menghancurkan mereka... karena apa yang telah mereka lakukan kepada ibu dan adikku." Jawab Viltus tanpa mendengarkan apa yang akan ditanya oleh Iowa.

"Apa yang terjadi kepada..."

"Mereka berdua dibunuh oleh Abyssal... dua tahun setelah ayah menghilang." Viltus kembali menyelak Iowa seakan-akan dirinya mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan oleh Iowa.

"Maafkan aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"..."

"Apakah ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi sebelum operasi ini dimulai ? Aku tidak ingin membuat suasana semakin runyam dengan menahan Taihou dan dirimu di sini."

Iowa menunduk mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus. Berita mengenai apa yang akan terjadi seandainya operasi ini gagal, sudah tersebar hingga ke Gadis Kapal. Iowa melihat ke mata Viltus dan berkata,

"Maafkan... Neo... Dia..."

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah membiarkan hal tersebut lewat."

"Eh ?!"

"Aku tidak ingin pikiranku terhalang karena rasa kesal atau benci kepada teman seperjuangan di operasi sebesar ini. Aku... Tidak ingin kehilangan satu orang pun lagi."

"..."

"Apakah masih ada yang ingin dibicarakan ?"

"Tidak..."

"Sebelum operasi ini dimulai... Aku akan meminta maaf terlebih dahulu."

"Untuk apa ?"

"Untuk yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Jika telingamu menjadi panas atas apa yang terjadi di kapal komando, aku sarankan untuk menyerahkannya kepada Taihou."

"Apakah kau mengerti ?"

"Mengerti."

"Bagus. Mari, kita ke kapal komando sekarang. Semuanya seharusnya sudah tiba di sana."

Viltus mengambil topinya dan menghabiskan kopi miliknya. Ia membuka pintu dan mengajak Taihou dengan Iowa untuk berjalan sekarang. Mereka berdua mengangguk, dan berjalan mengikuti Viltus.

* * *

Di kapal komando, semua Gadis Kapal dari divisi Viltus dan Iowa sudah hadir. Selain itu, Magyar dan Anastasia pun sudah hadir dan mempersiapkan peralatan mereka masing-masing dengan bantuan Elisa. Dan tepat pada saat Viltus masuk, Elisa bermaksud untuk pindah membantu di kapal komando Haruto. Elisa langsung berkata,

"Ah... Selamat pagi, Viltus !"

"Selamat pagi, Elisa... Mereka berdua meminta apa ?"

"Magyar meminta untuk memperkuat jaringan radarnya. Sehingga dapat terhubung dengan milik Iowa. Sementara, Anastasia meminta untuk melakukan sedikit perubahan dengan headphone baru miliknya."

"Baguslah. Apakah semua perlengkapan Gadis Kapal sudah siap ?"

"Tentu saja !"

"Dan tambahan kursi di sini ?"

"Ada di sana."

"Baguslah."

Elisa terdiam sebentar dan kemudian bertanya,

"Hei..."

"Apa ? Jika menyangkut masalah aku dikeluarkan atau tidak, aku akan menjawab lihat saja nanti."

"Bukan itu..."

"Lalu ?"

"Untuk satu kali ini saja atau mungkin seterusnya... Aku tidak akan melihat dirimu yang duduk di sana. Sangat disayangkan ada orang yang berani melakukan hal sangat kotor seperti itu kepada dirimu dan duduk di kursi pemimpin kapal komando ini."

"Itu bukan masalah. Selama ada Shiro-nee, semua mungkin akan baik-baik saja."

"Benar juga, ahahahahaha"

"Sudah. Bantu divisi Haruto. Aku yakin dia butuh bantuan."

"Siap, Laksamana !"

Elisa langsung berlari keluar dari ruang komando ke arah kapal komando Haruto. Viltus masuk dan langsung disambut dengan wajah kesal dari Anastasia. Viltus berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan Anastasia, namun Anastasia langsung berdiri dan kemudian berteriak,

"Mengapa kau membiarkan orang itu mengambil alih kendali dari kapal komando ini !?"

"Ini semua perintah dari petinggi. Sudah cukup beruntung aku dapat ikut di operasi ini."

"Tetapi..."

"Anastasia !"

"Uh..."

"Tenang saja... Aku mendapatkan ijin untuk mengambil alih pada saat genting."

"..."

"Jadi... Tenang saja. Dan, di mana Neo ?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Baiklah... Kembali saja ke posmu... Kau harus fokus untuk misi nanti."

Viltus berjalan ke arah meja di tengah ruang komando dan memperhatikan semua laporan dari divisi pengintai sehari sebelumnya. Ia membagikan kepada semua Gadis Kapal di kapal komando tersebut, yang tentu saja membuat Iowa terkejut. Ia langsung menerima dokumen tersebut dan membacanya.

Pada saat Iowa melihat ke Viltus, ia melihat wajah Viltus yang sangat fokus. Ia berjalan ke arah Magyar dan memperhatikan semua yang Magyar katakan. Pada saat ada Gadis Kapal yang bertanya kepada dirinya, ia langsung menjawab apa yang ia ketahui. Sangat berbeda pada saat ia dipimpin oleh Neo.

Tidak berapa lama, Neo masuk ke dalam ruang komando dan melihat Viltus yang sedang di sebelah Anastasia memperhatikan aktifitas sonar yang terlihat di layar milik Anastasia. Neo langsung berkata,

"Wah... Wah... Pengkhianat di sini rupanya."

"Ah... Selamat datang Laksamana Rickman."

"Sudahlah... Daripada itu, pengkhianat... Mengapa kau ada di sini ?"

"Saya sudah mendapatkan ijin untuk ikut dalam operasi ini. Dan anda yang akan memimpin divisi ini selama operasi ini."

"Begitukah ? Ahahahahahaha."

"Semoga anda membawa semuanya kembali dengan selamat."

"Tenang saja. Ada Iowa. Aku malah tidak percaya dengan semua Gadis Kapal dari Jepang."

Mendengar itu, semua Gadis Kapal dari divisi Viltus langsung bereaksi. Namun, melihat tatapan tajam dari Viltus semuanya langsung terdiam. Viltus kemudian menyerahkan kepada Neo dokumen pengintaian, namun langsung ditolak oleh Neo dengan alasan,

"Aku sudah mendengarnya langsung dari petinggi."

"Apakah kau tahu lawan yang akan kita hadapi ?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apakah kau tahu seperti apa kondisi di lapangan ? Pertempuran laut terbuka atau di antara pulau-pulau ?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apakah kau tahu isi dari lawan, dan kemungkinan adanya unit bantuan mereka ?"

"Tentu saja !"

"Dan..."

"Sebaiknya kau diam saja. Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya."

Neo membuat tanda seakan-akan dirinya tidak peduli dengan semua yang ditanyakan oleh Viltus. Anastasia semakin jengkel melihat kelakuan dari Neo. Sementara, Viltus tersenyum mendengar semua jawaban dari Neo.

Neo langsung memperhatikan semua kondisi di ruang komando dan berkata,

"Daripada itu... Mengapa kapal komando ini sangat berbeda ?"

"Aku yang memintanya..."

"Untuk apa ? Untuk menampung dua manusia tidak kompeten ini ? Ahahahahahaha"

Anastasia langsung berdiri dan menarik kerah dari Neo. Ia langsung berkata,

"Kau sebaiknya menutup mulutmu !"

"Heh ? Untuk apa ?" tanya Neo sedikit meledek.

"Kau..."

"Kalian... Berhenti bertengkar !"

Mereka melihat ke arah pintu ruang komando dan melihat Shiro yang berdiri di sana. Ia terlihat sedikit kesal dengan tingkah laku dari Neo. Melihat Shiro yang hadir, Neo langsung berkata,

"Wah... Selamat datang... pelindung sang pengkhianat dunia !"

"Kau sebaiknya menjaga kata-katamu kepada atasanmu sendiri, Laksamana Rickman."

"Ohhh... Memangnya dirimu apa di sini ?"

"Saya yang akan bertanggung jawab di kapal komando ini. Sebaiknya kau menjaga sikapmu..."

"Untuk apa ?"

Melihat situasi menjadi semakin panas, Viltus langsung berkata,

"Daripada kita menghabiskan tenaga kita untuk sesuatu yang tidak perlu, sebaiknya kita mulai berangkat sekarang. Sebentar lagi adalah waktu yang ditentukan untuk berangkat dari dermaga."

"Ah... Sudah waktunya ? Baguslah. Kita berangkat sekarang. Dan sebaiknya kau mendengarkan perintahku."

"Terserah pada anda sendiri, Laksamana Rickman."

Neo langsung berjalan ke arah kursi Laksamana, sementara Viltus masih berdiri terdiam di tempatnya. Shiro langsung menepuk pundak Viltus dan kemudian duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Semua yang berada di ruang komando langsung terdiam mendengar itu. Sementara, Iowa terkejut melihat tatapan dari Viltus yang tersenyum puas. Ia tahu, Viltus sudah mulai menggerakkan rencananya dengan Neo sudah terjebak ke dalam jebakan yang disiapkan.

* * *

Neo terlihat tenang-tenang saja tanpa memperhatikan dokumen yang tersedia, sementara Shiro terlihat tidak terlalu senang dengan hal tersebut. Untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari Neo, ia memilih untuk melihat kondisi di lapangan sekali lagi dari laporan pengintaian.

Sementara itu, Viltus terlihat sibuk memperhatikan layar dari Anastasia dan Magyar. Ia sepertinya sangat fokus setiap kali Magyar dan Anastasia bereaksi dengan sesuatu. Sekali ia mendengar Neo yang mencemooh dirinya, namun dirinya sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia memilih mengecek semuanya hingga ia mendapatkan gambaran keseluruhan.

Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah Shiro dan berkata,

"Berdasarkan laporan pengintai, aku mendapatkan informasi mengenai lawan yang akan kita hadapi adalah salah satu divisi kapal induk dari Abyssal."

"Iya. Empat kelas Wo. Itu sangat banyak."

"Apakah divisi yang dipimpin oleh Akizuki akan membantu kita ?"

"Iya."

"Baiklah..."

"Sepertinya ada yang kau pikirkan..."

"Ada..."

Viltus menunjukkan salah satu dokumen yang belum dibaca oleh Shiro. Melihat itu, Shiro sedikit terdiam dan kemudian bertanya,

"Apakah dia..."

"Dia sama sekali tidak membaca laporan dari divisi pengintaian. Bagi dirinya, apa yang dikatakan oleh atasan sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Aku mendengar kabar dirinya baru menjalankan operasi kecil saja."

"Operasi kecil dapat diselesaikan dengan cepat... Cukup dengan tembakan dari Iowa. Mereka semua dapat kabur dari daerah penyerangan sebelum unit bantuan tiba."

"Namun, kondisi sekarang adalah operasi yang cukup besar di mana kita akan membuka jalur tambahan ke arah Eropa, melalui Russia."

"Dengan dibukanya jalur ini, akan lebih mempermudah pengiriman logistik ke utara melalui lautan."

"Tepat sekali. Dan yang menjaga jalur ini cukup ketat."

"Sangat... Dengan daerah penyerangan kita dapat dijangkau dengan mudah dari tiga divisi Abyssal di sekitarnya."

Shiro langsung terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus dan memperhatikan semua laporan dari divisi pengintai. Shiro langsung bertanya,

"Daerah ini... Apakah daerah ini rawan terhadap Kapal Selam ?"

"Aku cukup yakin tidak ada kapal selam di daerah sana karena laut terbuka. Namun, kita tetap harus memperhatikan sekitar dengan seksama. Semuanya mungkin saja terjadi di pertempuran."

"Kau benar..."

Shiro memperhatikan Neo sekali lagi yang terlihat cukup yakin, dan tertawa sendiri. Shiro langsung memberi perintah kepada Viltus untuk melakukan komunikasi dengan divisi lain secara diam-diam tanpa diketahui oleh Neo. Dan sebelum Viltus menjalankan tugasnya, Shiro memberitahu,

"Semoga saja... Orang ini tidak melakukan tindakan konyol..."

"Percaya satu hal, Shiro-nee..."

"Apakah itu ?"

"Dia pasti akan melakukannya."

Viltus langsung berjalan ke depan Neo. Melihat Viltus, Neo langsung berkata,

"Kau... Menganggu mengerti..."

"Aku tahu... Maka dari itu, aku mohon ijin untuk kembali ke kamar hingga operasi mulai berjalan."

"Ya... Silakan saja... Eh, tunggu..."

"Apa Laksamana Rickman ?"

"Kau tidak boleh sendirian... Hmmm..."

Neo melihat ke sekitarnya dan kemudian berkata,

"Kau, gadis yang berambut hitam dan Iowa akan memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik dari pengkhianat ini."

Shigure sama sekali tidak merespon apa yang dikatakan oleh Neo. Ia kemudian mengangguk setelah mendapat tatapan tajam dari Viltus. Viltus pun keluar diikuti dengan Shigure dan Iowa.

Pada saat mereka berjalan, Iowa berkata,

"Maafkan dia..."

"Aku sudah katakan... Bukan masalah..."

"..."

"Laksamana, mengapa kau membiarkan dia melakukan hal tersebut ? Dan juga membiarkan dirimu diolok-olok ?" tanya Shigure kepada Viltus

"Aku biarkan saja. Aku akan melakukan observasi selama operasi ini... Hingga satu titik." jawab Viltus dengan tatapan yang sangat serius.

"Hingga apa ?" tanya Iowa

"Hingga... Ia akan mengorbankan Gadis Kapal milikku hanya untuk menyelamatkan... Kebanggaannya."

Iowa dan Shigure terkejut mendengar hal tersebut. Mereka berhenti di depan kamar Viltus. Dan pada saat Viltus membuka kamarnya, mereka melihat seperti peralatan radio di dalamnya. Viltus langsung duduk dan kemudian berkata,

"Semua pembicaraan melalui radio ini tidak akan direkam oleh Kapal Komando. Bahkan di Kapal Komando lain. Aku akan bekerja di sini hingga kapal berhenti."

"..."

"Iowa..."

"I... Iya..."

"Jangan beritahu dia mengenai hal ini. Ini adalah salah satu taktikku... Diam..."

"Siap !"

Iowa dan Shigure langsung menutup pintu kamar dari Viltus. Viltus yang di dalam kamar langsung menghubungi berbagai divisi yang mengikuti operasi tersebut, dan menanyakan lokasi mereka dan apakah sudah meluncurkan Gadis Kapal mereka, sekaligus informasi terkini dari setiap divisi yang mengikuti operasi. Ia mencatat semua yang dikatakan oleh setiap divisi. Dan juga menanyakan sesuatu mengenai Neo kepada kolega Neo di setiap divisi. Sebagian memilih diam, namun mayoritas memberitahukannya kepada Viltus sebagai bentuk simpati kepada Viltus. Setelah mendapatkan itu semua dan memberitahukan salah satu rencananya, Viltus langsung melepas headphonenya dan langsung berkata,

"Pertempuran ini... Akan dimulai sebentar lagi."

* * *

Kapal komando akhirnya telah tiba di tempat tujuan. Neo langsung memanggil Viltus. Pada saat Viltus sudah tiba di ruang komando bersama Shigure dan Iowa, Neo langsung menyindir Viltus,

"Sudah memberitahu teman-temanmu di Abyssal mengenai rencana kita ?"

"Ah... Mereka sangat senang sekali mendengar hal tersebut."

"Ohhh... Kau ini sangat percaya diri juga ya..."

"Tidak juga."

Neo langsung tertawa singkat dan kemudian berkata,

"Kau duduk saja. Dan tidak perlu menganggu jalannya rencana ini."

"Tidak. Aku akan berjalan ke Anastasia dan Magyar. Sama sekali tidak enak hanya duduk berjam-jam tanpa melakukan apapun."

"Apakah kau mengijinkan diriku ?"

"Silakan."

"Namun, ingat ini... Laksamana Rickman."

"Apakah itu ?"

"Bawa mereka semua kembali... Dalam keadaan utuh."

"Huh ?"

"Dan juga di sini ada Laksamana Yanagi, bersama dengan Magyar dan Anastasia... Jika kau perlu bantuan... Silakan meminta bantuan mereka. Terutama Magyar dan Anastasia mengenai informasi radar dan sonar."

"Heh ? Baiklah... Aku akan mendengarkan hal tersebut. Walaupun aku yakin... Tidak berguna."

Viltus hanya tersenyum saja mendengar hal tersebut. Setelah itu, semua Gadis Kapal berjalan keluar dari ruang komando menuju ke arah lambung kapal. Sebelum keluar, Taihou berbisik kepada Viltus,

"Jangan terlalu jauh... Memancing dirinya..."

"Aku tahu... Namun, itu diperlukan."

"Jika kau sudah memasang wajah seperti itu, bahkan diriku dan Aoba tidak dapat membaca apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu."

"Ahahaha... Baguslah jika demikian."

"Ini adalah pertempuranmu... Kami di luar akan melindungimu."

"Hati-hati di sana... Karena kita memiliki acara itu nanti, kan ?"

"Iya."

Taihou tersenyum, namun dirinya tidak dapat melakukan kebiasaan yang biasa mereka lakukan bila melakukan operasi, karena saat ini sedang ada tamu dari markas lain dan Viltus sedang bersiap untuk pertempuran yang akan ia lewati sendirian. Namun, hanya dengan senyum mereka menyemangati satu sama lain.

* * *

Di dalam ruang komando, semua orang terlihat diam. Tidak ada yang bergerak sama sekali. Viltus memperhatikan dengan seksama semua gerak gerik dari Neo. Ia sama sekali tidak bergerak dari kursinya. Dan pada saat itu, ia menyadari suasana di dalam ruang komando tersebut sangat sunyi. Tidak ada suara radio atau apapun.

Viltus langsung bertanya,

"Sepertinya... Kau tidak menyalakan radio untuk menghubungi divisi lain..."

"Huh ?"

"..."

"Untuk apa ? Setiap divisi memiliki misi tersendiri. Kita tidak perlu bantuan dari divisi lain."

"..."

Viltus langsung diam mendengar itu, dan tentu saja membuat Neo cukup senang. Tidak berapa lama, Anastasia memberitahu kepada Neo,

"Laksamana Rickman, terdapat indikasi empat kapal selam sekitar 10 KM di utara divisi kita."

"Kapal selam ? Kau tidak salah membaca ?"

"Saya yakin itu kapal selam."

"Mustahil... Di laporan dari petinggi tidak ditemukan adanya indikasi kapal selam lawan berkeliaran di sekitar laut ini."

"Itu yang saya temukan..."

"Tidak... Saya yakin kau salah. Sudah... Tidak perlu membahas masalah ini lagi. Saya ingin fokus pada saat Iowa melapor nanti."

Anastasia sedikit geram mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Neo. Belum sempat ia membalas, Viltus menepuk pundak Anastasia dan bertanya,

"10 KM ? Itu bukankah di dekat divisi teman kita ?"

"Huh ? Ada divisi kita di sana ?"

"Ada. Jika aku ingat mereka melengkapi persenjataan untuk menghadapi Kapal Selam."

"..."

"Namun, aku sedikit khawatir mengenai satu hal... Dapatkah kau memperluas jangkauan radar dengan menyambungkan milik Uzuki, Yayoi, Shigure dan Yuudachi ? Jangan lupa perdalam kedalamannya."

"Ah... Siap."

Viltus kemudian melihat ke arah Neo, dan hanya menghela nafas saja. Dan pada saat itu, ia berkata pelan,

"Apakah kau mendengarnya, Taihou ?"

"Sangat jelas. Kami akan melakukan manuver..."

"Tidak... Tidak... Aku hanya akan meminta kalian untuk tetap waspada. Laut sangat luas, dan dapat dipastikan ada beberapa Kapal Selam yang belum terdeteksi. Kalian persiapkan saja diri kalian."

"Siap."

Viltus langsung berjalan kembali ke kursi 'sementara' miliknya dan langsung duduk. Ia memberi tanda kepada Shiro untuk mengambil alih dari sini. Shiro langsung mengangguk dan berjalan memperhatikan kinerja dari Neo, Magyar dan Anastasia.

* * *

Sementara itu, di lini depan.

Iowa melihat ke arah Taihou dengan wajah terkejut. Ia ingin bertanya, namun Taihou berkata,

"Jika ingin menanyakan ini... Matikan dahulu radio ke kapal komando."

"Tapi..."

"Viltus dapat mendengarkan apa yang terjadi di sini, dan akan memberi perintah tanpa diketahui oleh Neo. Wajah tanpa ekspresi dia benar-benar berguna saat ini."

"..."

"Jadi, apakah kau akan mematikan sementara ?"

"Tentu saja."

Iowa langsung mematikan radionya dan kemudian bertanya,

"Sejak kapan... kau..."

"Aku memegang radio ini semenjak kemarin malam. Viltus memberikannya kepada diriku karena ia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak akan mendapatkan satu pun hak dalam menggunakan radio."

"..."

"Dapat dikatakan dirinya sangat khawatir dengan kita semua..."

"Mengapa ? Mengapa ia khawatir dengan diri kita semua ? Kita dapat digantikan dengan..."

Aoba langsung menyelak Iowa dan kemudian berkata,

"Iya... Kita digantikan... Namun, persona dari pengganti kita berbeda jauh dengan diriku. Jika beruntung mungkin akan sama dengan diri kita."

"Aoba... Kau jangan..." ujar Taihou dengan wajah sedikit kesal.

"Aoba hanya memberitahu saja. Aoba pernah memberitahu masalah ini kepada Kimura." ujar Aoba tersenyum ke arah Taihou sembari bergerak mendekati divisinya.

"Apa alasannya ? Pasti terjadi sesuatu dengan..." tanya Iowa dengan wajah sedikit takut.

Taihou terdiam mendengar hal tersebut. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin membicarakannya karena hal tersebut sangat tabu bagi Viltus. Namun, mendadak ia mendengar suara dari Viltus. Ia masih khawatir hingga akhirnya ia mendengar,

"Itu bukan masalah... Yang pasti... Nanti malam temani aku..."

"Baiklah... Aku akan menemanimu... Vodka ?"

"Tentu saja. Ambil di gudang penyimpanan."

"Baiklah."

Taihou tersenyum sebentar dan kemudian melihat ke arah Iowa. Taihou berkata,

"Pada pertempuran besar pertamanya, ia kehilangan satu Gadis Kapal dan sahabatnya."

"Eh ? Sahabatnya ?"

"Iya. Mungkin pada saat itu yang menjadi masalah adalah komunikasi..."

"Mungkin ?"

"Aku masih baru pada saat operasi itu berlangsung... Sehingga aku tidak dapat mengetahui dengan pasti apa yang terjadi pada saat itu."

"..."

"Mungkin... Aoba dapat..."

"Aoba tidak perlu menceritakannya. Singkat kata, adalah dia kehilangan dua orang. Dan itu yang membuat dirinya menjadi seperti ini." ujar Aoba.

Iowa langsung terdiam mendengarnya. Taihou mendadak bertanya,

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu, Iowa ?"

"Eh ? Aku ? Aku tidak melakukan..."

"Kau selalu terluka di pertempuran... Namun, tidak pernah kau beritahu kepada Laksamana Rickman... Benar ?"

"Darimana kau..."

"Maafkan Aoba. Aoba menemukannya dari beberapa sumber." ujar Aoba menatap tajam ke arah Iowa.

"..."

"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahu Laksamanamu ?"

"..."

"Kau tahu... Hal tersebut dapat berakhir fatal..."

"Aku..."

Iowa menunduk mendengar pernyataan dari Taihou. Taihou menatap tajam ke arah Iowa. Ini adalah perintah yang diberikan oleh Viltus kepada Taihou. Taihou harus mencari tahu apa alasan Iowa tidak pernah memberitahu Neo mengenai cedera yang ia terima. Tepat sebelum Iowa menjawab, Kinu mendadak berkata,

"Ummm... Maaf... Tapi kita memiliki tamu di sini."

"Tamu ? Apakah itu ?"

"Pesawat !"

Taihou dan Aoba langsung terdiam mendengarnya. Mereka melihat ke udara dan melihat beberapa pesawat yang mendekati mereka. Taihou langsung berkata,

"Iowa... Pimpin kami."

"Eh ?"

"Nyalakan radiomu. Beritahu kepada Laksamana Rickman kita telah melakukan kontak dengan pesawat lawan."

"..."

"Kau adalah kapal _flagship_ dari operasi ini. Semua ada di bawah perintahmu."

"Baik..."

"Namun, aku hanya meminta satu hal..."

"Apakah itu ?"

"Bawa kami semua kembali ke markas kami... Dalam keadaan utuh."

Iowa sangat terkejut melihat tatapan dari Taihou yang sangat tajam. Taihou berubah seratus persen pada saat lawan muncul. Ia menjadi fokus demi melindungi semuanya. Iowa langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya, karena ia merasa iri dengan Taihou akan satu hal. Determinasi untuk bertempur.

Iowa langsung menarik nafas panjang, dan kemudian memberitahu Neo mengenai situasi saat ini dan kemudian mulai bergerak untuk bertempur. Tepat pada saat itu, Taihou bertanya,

"Apakah kau ingat dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus sebelumnya ?"

"Apa ?"

"Jika kau tidak kuat... Berikan kepada diriku..."

"Mengapa..."

"Karena... Orang itu akan memulai... Membuka semua kartunya... Dengan dimulainya pertempuran ini."

* * *

Kapal komando terdengar sangat sepi hingga Iowa memberi laporan mengenai kehadiran dari divisi Abyssal di dekat situ. Neo langsung berkata,

"Lima jam... Mereka baru menemukannya setelah lima jam... Apa-apaan ini..."

"Abyssal selalu bergerak... Seperti melakukan patroli. Harap dimaklumi mereka tidak sesuai dengan tempat terakhir kali ditemukan." ujar Shiro

"Ini pasti ulah pengkhianat itu ! Dia..."

Neo melihat ke arah Viltus yang sedang membaca laporan dari divisi pengintai yang masuk ke dalam sistem Kapal Komando. Neo melihat Viltus menjadi orang yang sangat berbeda pada saat fokus. Shiro kemudian bertanya,

"Kau masih ingin menuduh dirinya ?"

"Tentu saja ! Dia ini..."

"Shiro-nee... Dapatkah kau tidak meladeni pria ini ? Satu kali saja ?" ujar Viltus sembari membaca laporan lain yang datang.

"..."

"Heh ? Pengkhianat berkata demikian. Luar biasa..."

Viltus mendadak terdiam setelah mendapat laporan dari divisi pengintai dan salah satu divisi penyerangan yang terletak cukup dekat dengan divisi Viltus dan Iowa. Viltus langsung berdiri dan kemudian bertanya,

"Hei... Neo..."

"Huh ? Siapa yang mengijinkan dirimu untuk memanggilku secara kasual seperti itu ?"

"..."

"Sudahlah. Apa ?"

"Baca ini..."

"Huh ?"

Mendadak di depan Neo muncul sebuah layar dan menemukan laporan yang baru saja dibaca oleh Viltus. Pada saat membaca itu, Neo kemudian berkata,

"Mustahil... Dari mana..."

"Dari divisi pengintai yang bergerak di sisi kanan dan kiri dari posisi kita."

"Ini... Tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pemimpin tertinggi."

"Semua laporan ini diberikan oleh divisi pengintai secara berkala kepada semua divisi yang mengikuti operasi ini. Baik itu divisi pertahanan maupun divisi ofensif seperti kita."

"Tapi..."

"Laporan yang diberikan oleh atasan itu merupakan hasil dari pengintaian sehari sebelumnya yang diminta oleh Laksamana Yanagi Tadahisa."

"Seharusnya..."

"Dalam tempo 24 jam dari pengintaian, dapat dipastikan lawan sudah bergerak ke tempat lain..."

"..."

Neo melihat ke arah Viltus dan kemudian berkata,

"Ini menunjukkan bahwa divisi pengintaian kalian sangat lemah ! Mustahil dapat..."

"Hasil dari pengintaian sehari sebelumnya hanya dapat digunakan sebagai acuan saja."

"Tetap saja..."

"Apakah kau pernah menjalankan misi di divisi pengintain sebelumnya, Neo ?"

Neo langsung terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus. Mendadak mereka mendengar suara dari radio,

"Laksamana Rickman ! Radar kami menangkap kehadiran dari divisi lawan yang lain !"

"Iowa... Apakah radarmu benar ?! Tidak mungkin..."

Viltus mendengarkan pembicaraan antara Iowa dengan Neo, dan tidak berapa lama ia mendapat laporan tambahan dari divisi pengintain. Laporan mengenai divisi dari barat dan utara lawan mendekat ke arah divisinya. Ia mengetahui divisi lawan terdiri dari tiga kelas Ta, dan beberapa kelas penjelajah berat.

Shiro terlihat khawatir mendengar laporan tersebut, sementara Neo pun mulai panik. Viltus menarik nafas panjang, dan kemudian bertanya,

"Iowa ! Berikan laporan di lapangan !"

"Eh ?!"

"Berikan sekarang."

Neo melihat ke arah Viltus dan menarik kerah Viltus sembari berkata,

"Siapa yang memberimu ijin untuk..."

Viltus langsung mencengkram lengan dari Neo dengan keras dan kemudian berkata,

"Apa kau masih ingin mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh atasan ?"

"..."

"Aku akan mengambil alih dari sini..."

"Tidak ! Kau tidak akan kuijinkan untuk..."

"Atau... Kau masih ingn memimpin mereka ? Jika masih ingin, aku akan membiarkan dirimu... Hingga menurutku sudah terlalu parah."

Viltus langsung melepas lengan Neo, dan berjalan ke arah kursinya. Ia melihat ke arah Neo dengan wajah sedikit merendahkan Neo. Neo langsung geram dan kemudian berkata,

"Iowa ! Habisi semuanya !"

"Eh..."

"Gunakan semua yang kau miliki dan hancurkan semua lawan ! Jangan sampai ada yang tersisa."

"Tapi..."

"Gunakan semua !"

Viltus semakin tersenyum sinis mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Neo. Ia memperhatikan kembali ke arah layarnya, dan langsung menutup matanya.

* * *

Taihou yang mendengar perintah itu langsung melihat tajam ke arah Iowa dan berkata,

"Apakah dia sadar saat ini, Uzuki dan Yura sudah terkena _medium damage_?!"

"..."

"Iowa, dirimu sendiri pun..."

"Sudahlah, Taihou... Perintah adalah perintah... Kita tidak dapat..."

"Iowa ! Mengapa kau tidak memberitahukan kondisi di sini !"

Iowa diam saja. Ia kemudian mengarahkan meriamnya ke arah lawan di hadapannya. Taihou kemudian menarik pundak Iowa dan berkata,

"Iowa ! Apakah kau ingin mengorbankan mereka ?!"

"Taihou saat ini kita..."

"Aoba ! Kau ambil alih sementara kendali dari unit ini... Aku akan memberi wanita ini sesuatu..."

Taihou mengatakan hal tersebut tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Iowa. Aoba langsung mengangguk dan memimpin unit mereka untuk bertahan. Iowa melihat ke arah Taihou yang terlihat sama sekali tidak senang dengan apa yang diminta oleh Neo kepada mereka. Iowa kemudian berkata,

"Taihou... Kita harus..."

"Mundur."

"Tapi... Tapi..."

"Uzuki dan Yura sudah mendapatkan _medium damage_... Itu sudah salah satu alasan untuk divisi kita mundur."

"Namun..."

"Bahkan dirimu sendiri sudah masuk situasi _heavy damage_! Kau harusnya menyadari itu !"

"..."

Taihou langsung menampar Iowa dan kemudian bertanya,

"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahu kondisi di lapangan ini ?!"

"Itu karena..."

"Iowa... Kau selalu seperti ini di setiap operasi yang pernah kau ikuti di bawah kepemimpinan Neo. Mengapa kau tidak pernah memberitahu dia ?"

"..."

"Iowa !"

"Itu karena dia keras kepala dan sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan ! Ia selalu saja memaksa dengan taktiknya karena berhasil dalam tiga operasi kecil beruntun ! Ia besar kepala... Aku... Aku..."

"Mengapa kau tidak meminta untuk dipindahkan saja ? Dipindahkan di bawah Laksamana lain ?"

"Tidak... Aku tidak bisa..."

"Kenapa ?"

"Karena... Karena dia masih belum mampu... Dia masih harus kujaga... Dia... Seperti adikku sendiri..."

"Iowa..."

Taihou menutup matanya sebentar dan memperhatikan sekitarnya. Semuanay berusaha untuk tidak membiarkan lawan mendekati mereka berdua, maupun menyerang mereka. Taihou tahu, waktunya tinggal sebentar lagi, maka ia berkata,

"Iowa... Kau tahu bahwa dirimu dapat menolak taktik yang diberikan oleh Laksamanamu ?"

"Laksamana itu..."

"Mereka manusia... Mereka dapat membuat kesalahan mengerti."

"Eh ?"

"Aku terkadang bertengkar dengan Viltus karena beberapa kali taktik yang ia berikan sangat berbahaya. Ia juga keras kepala juga dengan taktik dirinya. Hingga akhirnya ia berkata,"

* * *

'Baiklah... Kau mengambil alih kendali pada saat di lapangan ! Karena kau yang lebih mengerti situasi di depan sana daripada diriku. Namun, bila aku memberi perintah dari kapal komando untuk melakukan hal lain, berarti aku mendapat laporan dari divisi pengintai yang lain !'

* * *

"Kau tahu... Saat itu aku sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ia katakan. Sangat." ujar Taihou tertawa.

"Kau berani menghadapi..." Iowa terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Tentu saja. Aku terkadang memukul kepala Viltus bila ia terlalu banyak bekerja."

"..."

"Iowa... Dengarkan aku, kita ada untuk membantu Laksamana kita dalam menghadapi Abyssal. Mereka yang memiliki kehendak dalam memberi perintah kepada kita. Namun, kita juga harus mengingatkan kepada mereka bahwa mereka memiliki tanggung jawab untuk semua Gadis Kapal di bawah dirinya."

"Aku tahu..."

"Dan jika pada akhirnya kau pindah ke divisi lain, dia dapat belajar banyak hal dari Gadis Kapal lain."

"Kau benar..."

Taihou tersenyum melihat ke arah Iowa dan kemudian berkata,

"Jadi..."

"Huh ?"

"Apakah kalian mendengar semuanya dengan jelas ? Viltus-kun..."

* * *

Di dalam kapal komando semuanya sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar. Salah satu yang paling terkejut adalah Neo. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa Iowa sudah cukup kesal dengan dirinya selama ini. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Haah... Taihou... Kau tahu..."

"Apa, Viltus ?"

"Semua orang di sini... Sangat terkejut... Dan yang paling kena adalah..."

"Laksamana Rickman benar ?"

"Iya... Kau benar"

Viltus mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Shiro. Ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan tatapan tersebut dan melihat ke arah Neo. Ia berkali-kali berkata,

"Tidak mungkin... Tidak mungkin... Tidak mungkin..."

Viltus langsung berdiri dan kemudian bertanya,

"Apakah di Amerika sana... Juga menggunakan kapal komando seperti ini ?"

"Tidak..."

"Jadi menunggu di markas angkatan laut, ya ?"

"Iya..."

"Apakah kau pernah menyambut divisimu pada saat kembali ?"

Neo langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Viltus langsung menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian berkata,

"Neo Rickman... Selama ini dirimu ada di divisi mana ?"

"Ofensif !"

"Namun, kenyataannya tidak... Berdasarkan data dari semua operasimu, aku dapat melihat bahwa dirimu ada di divisi pertahanan... Pantas saja kau sangat yakin dengan hasil pengintaian dari atasanmu."

"Tidak... Itu tidak..."

"Jika lawan mengejar divisi ofensif... Tentu saja dapat dikatakan kemana mereka akan pergi."

"..."

Viltus langsung melempar beberapa dokumen ke meja di depan Neo. Pada saat Neo membaca dokumen tersebut, ia benar-benar terkejut. Selama ini, ia menyerahkan dokumen kepada Iowa untuk dikerjakan sehingga dirinya sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya mengerjakan apa yang dikatakan secara verbal oleh atasan kepada dirinya.

Viltus menutup matanya sebentar, dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku sendiri pun selalu di divisi pengintaian... Justru aku penasaran mengapa mereka meminta kita yang tidak memiliki pengalaman dalam melakukan ofensif... menjadi tulang punggung operasi ini..."

"Aku tidak tahu..."

"Huh ?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu... Apa yang harus kulakukan lagi... Ini... Ini..."

Viltus langsung menepuk pundak dari Neo dan kemudian berkata,

"Apa tujuan dari operasi ini ?"

"Menghancurkan divisi kapal induk lawan..."

"Apakah kau akan melanjutkan semuanya ?"

"Aku..."

"Aku akan mengambil alih dari sini..."

Neo melihat ke arah Viltus. Ia bukan berada di posisi untuk menyelak atau menolak apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus. Ia baru sadar, semua ini adalah rencana dari Viltus dan ia sudah masuk jauh ke dalam perangkapnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, dan mendadak ia mendapat tepukan di kepalanya. Pada saat ia melihat ke belakang, Shiro yang melakukannya.

Viltus langsung berkata,

"Laksamana kepada Sistem. Hubungkan komunikasi dengan semua Kapal Komando yang tergabung di dalam operasi ini."

Sistem Kapal Komando milik Viltus langsung membuka semua komunikasi dengan kapal komando lain, dan dalam sekejap semua Laksamana di kapal komando lain langsung bersama-sama menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Viltus hanya diam saja, dan langsung menanyakan lokasi dari setiap divisi ada di mana. Mengetahui Viltus sama sekali tidak menjawab, mereka langsung memberitahu lokasi yang diminta oleh Viltus.

Viltus kemudian melempar radio kecil miliknya ke Neo, dan kemudian berkata,

"Coba kau dengarkan... Apa yang dikatakan oleh teman-temanmu yang saat ini di kapal komando lain."

"Eh..."

"Lakukan saja... Dan juga perhatikan, caraku bertempur."

Viltus tersenyum sebentar, dan kemudian melihat ke arah meja di hadapannya. Hologram dari lokasi pertempuran yang dibiarkan oleh Neo, akhirnya digerakkan oleh Viltus. Viltus langsung bertanya kepada Taihou,

"Taihou... Apakah dari semua Kapal Perusak kita menangkap kehadiran dari Kapal Selam lawan ?"

"Shigure menangkapnya..."

"Berarti ada yang lepas..."

"Iya."

"Taihou... Ubah formasi menjadi formasi berlian... Iowa harus berada di tengah, bersama dengan Uzuki dan Yura di dekat Iowa. Kalian harus mundur, namun tetap menyerang lawan."

"Siap."

"Sebelum itu, beritahu diriku berapa pesawat yang kau miliki saat ini ?"

"Dua divisi pesawat tempur, dan dua divisi pesawat pembawa torpedo."

"Ryuujou dan Zuihou ?"

"Mereka masing-masing hanya tersisa dua divisi pesawat pembawa torpedo."

"Baiklah... Hubungkan diriku dengan Aoba."

Radio sempat statis sebentar dan kemudian Aoba langsung bertanya,

"Apakah Laksamana memanggil Aoba ?"

"Tentu saja."

"Ehehehehehe..."

"Haaah... Berapa peluru yang kau miliki ?"

"Cukup untuk setidaknya 10 kali menembak. Dan Aoba masih memiliki 10 torpedo tersisa."

"Hmmm... Lebih dari cukup. Apakah semuanya juga sama ?"

"Yura sudah habis."

"Eh ?!"

"Ia menyerang bertubi-tubi daritadi..."

Viltus langsung memukul wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Setelah itu, ia berkata,

"Sudah... Yang memiliki peluru, ikuti arahan dari Aoba. Kau yang memilih targetnya, Aoba."

"Siap !"

Viltus kemudian mematikan radio ke arah mereka dan kemudian bertanya kepada Anastasia mengenai kondisi dari Kapal Selam, dan juga kepada Magyar yang mengenai pesawat lawan.

Neo yang melihat itu langsung terdiam. Situasi yang ia lihat sangat jauh berbeda. Dan pada saat ia melihat ke arah Shiro, ia tahu Shiro sangat terkejut. Neo langsung bertanya,

"Laksamana Yanagi... Dia sepertinya sudah sangat terbiasa dengan semua ini..."

"Mungkin."

"Eh ?"

"Aku baru pertama kali melihat dia memimpin dengan kru. Aku sangat terkejut dirinya dapat melakukan ini semua."

"..."

"Jadi... Neo Rickman... Menurutmu pengkhianat ini bagaimana ?"

"Menurutku... Dia cukup kompeten... Berbeda dengan diriku..."

"Tidak juga."

"..."

"Kau juga kompeten. Namun, harus diasah. Ia pun juga masih harus diasah."

"Kau benar..."

Neo melihat ke arah Viltus yang baru saja menghubungi Yuubari dan Akizuki untuk membantu divisinya dalam menghadapi divisi lawan. Setelah itu, Viltus berkata,

"Taihou !"

"Apa laksamana ?"

"Kami akan memindahkan lokasi dari kapal komando kami."

"Pesawat atau Kapal Selam ?"

"Dua-duanya."

"Baiklah. Tapi, beritahu di mana lokasi selanjutnya."

"Tentu saja."

Viltus tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Laksamana kepada sistem. Angkat sauh dan bergerak dengan kecepatan 40 knot. Arahkan kapal 35 derajat ke arah barat. Siapkan untuk meluncurkan _chaff grenade_ dan menggunakan _smoke screen_ dalam interval masing-masing 3 menit setelah mengangkat sauh. Siapkan pula _depth charge_. Ada kemungkinan dari kapal selam di dekat kita. Aktifkan 10mm _anti-air gun_ kita untuk menghancurkan dari balik asap."

Kapal komando langsung mengangkat sauh dan bergerak sesuai dengan arahan dari Viltus. Neo langsung memperhatikan semua yang diberikan oleh Viltus untuk didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Pertempuran itu berakhir. Kapal Komando Viltus kembali membaung sauhnya dan menunggu kehadiran dari divisinya untuk kembali. Viltus langsung duduk di lantai ruang komando. Ia terlihat cukup lelah karena selain memimpin divisinya, ia juga harus menggerakkan kapal komandonya. Anastasia dan Magyar terkapar di meja masing-masing. Anastasia langsung berkomentar,

"Ini... Sangat berat... Sangat berat..."

"Kau benar..." ujar Magyar menimpali apa yang dikatakan oleh Anastasia.

"Tenang saja... Kita mendapatkan libur tiga hari setelah ini..."

"Tiga hari ?!" ujar Anastasia dan Magyar bersama-sama. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia dengan kabar itu.

Shiro langsung menepuk kepala Viltus dan berkata,

"Kau... Caramu sangat kotor mengerti."

"Sama kotornya dengan dirinya."

"Aku tidak dapat menolak fakta tersebut."

Viltus melihat ke arah Neo yang tertunduk. Neo menyadari dirinya bukan apa-apa di hadapan Viltus. Mereka berbeda jauh satu sama lain. Viltus langsung berdiri dan kemudian berkata,

"Itu adalah caraku bertempur."

"..."

"Kau memiliki cara sendiri."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau hanya perlu belajar. Belajar di divisi lain. Mungkin kau akan menemukan taktik apa yang cocok dengan dirimu."

"Kau benar..."

Viltus tersenyum mendengar itu. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Shiro-nee..."

"Apa ?"

"Ambil alih kendali dari kapal komando ini."

"Kau ingin ke mana ?"

"Kamar. Aku ingin istirahat."

"Tumben."

Shiro hanya tertawa saja mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus. Sebelum Viltus keluar, Neo langsung bertanya,

"Amaro..."

"Viltus. Panggil saja Viltus."

"Viltus... Mengapa kau membuat rencana seperti itu... Dan mengapa kau membantu..."

"Agar kau tidak mengalami apa yang kualami."

"Eh ?"

"Aku tidak ingin... Orang lain kehilangan seseorang yang cukup penting bagi dirinya. Cukup diriku saja mengerti."

"Kau..."

"Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan. Namun, intinya... Aku tidak ingin kau melewati kondisi di mana kau menenggelamkan Gadis Kapalmu... Untuk sadar."

"Tamparan ini sangat menyadarkanku... Sangat."

"Baguslah... Aku akan kembali ke kamar. Selamat tinggal."

Viltus langsung meninggalkan ruang komando menuju ke kamarnya sendiri di kapal komando.

* * *

Semua Gadis Kapal telah kembali, dan menyambut mereka adalah Shiro dengan Neo. Magyar sebenarnya ingin, namun dilarang oleh Shiro untuk melakukan pengawasan kembali. Pada saat melihat Iowa, Shiro langsung berkata,

"Iowa."

"Ah... Baik..."

"Kau sebaiknya berbicara empat mata dengan Neo. Neo, kau cari tempat untuk berbicara dengan Iowa."

Neo mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan diikuti oleh Iowa. Aoba langsung berkata,

"Ini semua sangat berat..."

"Komentarmu sama seperti Anastasia mengerti."

"Oh... Beruang Siberia itu berkata demikian ?"

"Kau sebut dia apa ?"

"Beruang Siberia... Aoba dan Viltus yang memberi kode Anastasia demikian."

"Viltus ?"

"Iya."

Shiro langsung tertawa kecil mendengar itu. Shiro kemudian berlari membantu Yura dan Uzuki untuk duduk di salah satu kursi, dan kemudian ia mendapat tepukan dari belakang,

"Laksamana..."

"Panggil saja Shiro-nee jika kau mau..."

"Eh ?!"

"Kau ini kekasih dari adikku... Tentu saja kau kuijinkan untuk memanggilku demikian."

"Coba kau panggil seperti itu."

"Shiro-nee..."

"Bagus."

Shiro langsung mengusap rambut dari Taihou dan kemudian berkata,

"Pasti mencari Viltus."

"Iya."

"Dia di kamarnya."

"Tumben."

"Sudah pergi saja ke sana. Aku yakin dia menunggu dirimu."

"Ba... Baik..."

Taihou langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka semua menuju ke kamar Viltus. Aoba tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Sepertinya akan tejadi sesuatu yang... Aw"

"Kau tidak boleh." ujar Shiro memukul kepala Aoba.

"Uuuuhhh... Kejam."

Shiro hanya tertawa saja mendengar jawaban dari Aoba.

* * *

Taihou tiba di depan kamar Viltus dan pada saat akan mengetuk pintu, ia mendengar suara dari Viltus,

"Kau boleh masuk... Taihou."

Taihou langsung membuka pintu dan menemukan Viltus duduk di kasurnya. Ia tersenyum ke arah Taihou. Ia kemudian memberi tanda untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Taihou langsung berjalan ke Viltus dan duduk di pangkuan Viltus. Viltus langsung memeluk Taihou dari belakang, dan kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur. Taihou sangat terkejut pada saat Viltus menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur. Ia sontak berkata,

"Viltus..."

"Aku lelah..."

"Eh ?"

"Aku lelah... Biarkan aku... Mengisi energiku..."

"Kau tahu... Aku bau keringat saat ini... Apa kau tidak apa-apa..."

"..."

"Viltus..."

"Bukan masalah..."

Wajah Taihou memerah sedikit. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Kau hebat... Viltus."

"Hebat kenapa ?"

"Kau sudah mampu menahan emosimu..."

"Namun, itu sangat melelahkan..."

"Aku tahu."

Viltus langsung mencium rambut dari Taihou. Taihou tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Sebaiknya kau tidur saja dahulu..."

"Aku tahu..."

"Nanti malam..."

"Tentu saja... Kita akan minum bersama."

"Ehehehehehe."

"Dan acara itu... Apa kau sudah menyiapkannya ?"

"Tentu saja."

"Baguslah."

"Sudah... Kau tidur saja dahulu. Jika sudah tiba di pangkalan, kau akan kubangunkan."

"Heh ? Aku yakin kau akan tidur juga."

"Ti... Tidak..."

Viltus hanya tersenyum saja mendengar jawaban dari Taihou. Rasa kantuk mulai menghinggapi dirinya dan ia tertidur. Taihou merasakan nafas yang sangat teratur dari Viltus, dan langsung mengetahui Viltus sudah tertidur di belakangnya. Ia tersenyum sebentar, dan kemudian menutup matanya. Ia menikmati situasi seperti ini. Sangat tenang. Akhirnya, rasa lelah dari dirinya mulai terasa dan ia tertidur di pelukan Viltus.

Mereka berdua tertidur hingga akhirnya tiba di Markas Angkatan Laut Yokosuka.

* * *

HakunoKazuki di sini,

Hanya Chapter 0, 1, 2, dan 5 saja yang tidak terjadi update... Fufufufufufu...  
*Update naon huh ?  
HK : Update apa ? Well... Who knows

Selanjutnya...

Maafkan saya chapter ini memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Ya, urusan di dunia nyata. Maklum... Maklum...

Dan sekalian saja di sini.

Karena saya berada di satu situasi, saya menghapus salah satu karya saya. Jika bertanya mengapa, aku tidak akan menjawabnya karena itu adalah sebuah rahasia. Nanti kalian akan mengetahuinya, fufufufufu

Sudahlah...

Sekian saja dari saya. Semoga kalian menikmati seri ini, dan menunggu chapter berikutnya untuk akhir dari arc ini dan dimulai arc lain fufufufufufu.

Good Bye !


	15. Relation

**Chapter 14**

 **Relation**

* * *

Pertempuran tersebut sudah berakhir dengan kembalinya divisi ofensif ke Markas Angkatan Laut Yokosuka. Pihak yang paling berjasa adalah divisi milik Haruto yang menghancurkan divisi utama lawan. Sementara itu, semua Laksamana dari Amerika mengeluk-elukan nama Neo sebagai salah satu Laksamana yang cukup berhasil memimpin di lini depan. Itu semua atas permintaan dari Viltus.

Sementara itu, Viltus kembali dipanggil oleh atasan dari Amerika dan Jepang untuk memberitahukan perihal operasi sebelumnya. Viltus sempat mendapatkan pertanyaan mengenai hasil pembicaraan selama di dalam kapal komando. Viltus yang sudah mengetahui dirinya akan ditanya demikian, angkat bicara dan menjelaskan situasi di lapangan dengan di dalam kapal komando selama operasi tersebut.

Terdapat sedikit ketidakpercayaan dari pihak Amerika dan Jepang atas jawaban dari Viltus. Namun, karena tindakan Viltus dapat dikatakan cukup benar selama operasi tersebut, maka mereka mengangkat hukuman yang diberikan kepada Viltus, dan juga membiarkan dirinya tetap berada di Yokosuka.

Viltus berjalan dengan cukup senang dengan hasil rapat tersebut. Ia langsung bergerak ke arah kantornya dan mendapatkan Anastasia, Magyar dan semua Gadis Kapal di divisinya yang terlihat sangat khawatir dengan dirinya.

Taihou yang melihat Viltus langsung berdiri dan bertanya,

"Viltus..."

"..."

"Bagaimana hasil rapat tadi ? Kau tidak disuruh keluar kan ? Kau masih tetap bersama kami..."

Viltus diam sebentar dan di kepalanya terbesit sebuah ide untuk menganggu mereka. Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Taihou yang melihat itu langsung berlari ke arah Viltus dan memeluknya. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Tidak... Tidak mungkin... Operasi ini berhasil... Kau seharusnya tidak keluar..."

"Maafkan aku... Taihou..."

"Aku... Aku... Akan berbicara dengan mereka..."

"Maafkan aku..."

"Viltus..."

"Aku tidak jadi keluar dari angkatan laut. Mereka menerimaku kembali."

"Eh ?"

Gadis Kapal lain selain Taihou, dengan Magyar dan Anastasia yang melihat wajah Viltus langsung menyadari apa yang ada di dalam kepala Viltus dan membiarkannya saja. Taihou melihat ke arah Viltus yang menjulurkan lidahnya. Mengetahui dirinya ditipu oleh Viltus, dengan wajah yang sangat merah Taihou langsung memukul perut dari Viltus dan menyikut wajah dari Viltus.

Taihou langsung membalikkan badannya dan berkata,

"Aku sangat khawatir mengerti... Kau... Kau malah..."

"Maaf... Maaf..."

"Maaf... Maaf... Hanya itu yang dapat kau katakan... Jika dirimu keluar... Apakah kau akan..."

Viltus langsung berdiri dan memeluk Taihou dari belakang. Viltus berbisik kepada Taihou,

"Maafkan aku, Taihou. Aku tidak hanya ingin membuat suasana ini cair saja."

"Tapi... Tidak seperti itu mengerti."

"Aku tahu..."

"Kau ini..."

Viltus bermaksud mencium Taihou sebelum mereka berdua mendapat sorotan tajam dari Anastasia dan Magyar. Magyar langsung berdehem dan berkata,

"Ummm... Taihou... Viltus... Kalian tahu kan... Di sini ada banyak anak-anak."

Menyadari hal tersebut, Viltus langsung melepas pelukannya dan melihat keempat Kapal Perusak miliknya terpana melihat kejadian tersebut. Viltus dan Taihou melihat satu sama lain, dan kemudian menunduk dan berkata,

"Ma... Maaf..."

"Hah... Kalian ini... Aku tahu kalian sudah berkencan... Namun, kalian harus mengetahui tempat dan waktu. Benar tidak Zuihou ?" ujar Anastasia sembari menarik Zuihou ke pangkuannya.

"Maafkan aku... Anastasia..." ujar Viltus

Magyar dan Anastasia langsung tertawa saja melihat ekspresi dari Viltus dan Taihou yang terlihat malu dengan situasi saat itu. Suasana di dalam kantor itu sangat cair dengan kejadian kecil yang terjadi seperti itu.

Tidak berapa lama, ketukan terdengar di pintu. Dan dari pintu yang terbuka terlihat Neo yang mengenakan pakaian rapi masuk ke dalam kantor. Melihat Neo, Anastasia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal. Magyar langsung menenangkan Anastasia. Sementara, Viltus langsung menyambut Neo dan berkata,

"Selamat datang, Neo."

"Viltus..."

"Ada apa ?"

"Dapatkah kau menghadiri acara pesta kemenangan yang diselenggarakan oleh semua Laksamana Amerika untuk Laksamana Jepang ?"

"Itu hari ini ya... Hmmmm..."

Viltus melihat ke arah jam di dinding, dan kemudian berkata,

"Boleh saja."

"Baguslah. Kau merupakan orang yang paling diharapkan untuk hadir di acara tersebut."

"Sebagai gantinya..."

"Eh ?"

"Nanti sore temui diriku di kantor ini."

Neo diam sebentar dan berpikir. Ia langsung bertanya,

"Untuk apa ?"

"Kau akan melihatnya nanti. Kau merupakan orang yang paling kuharapkan untuk hadir nanti sore."

"Jika kau berkata demikian, maka saya akan hadir."

"Baguslah."

"Jadi... Mari kita berjalan..."

"Apakah boleh membawa Gadis Kapal ?"

"Tentu saja. Semua Laksamana membawa Gadis Kapal yang menjadi sekretaris masing-masing."

"Berarti ada Ooyodo, huh ?"

"Eh ?"

"Bukan... Bukan apa-apa."

"Ayo... Kita mulai berjalan sekarang." ujar Neo.

Neo kemudian berjalan keluar dari kantor Viltus. Viltus melihat ke arah Magyar dan Anastasia, dan kemudian berkata,

"Kalian berdua juga temui aku nanti sore."

"Baik."

"Aku akan pergi sekarang. Taihou, ayo."

Taihou langsung mengangguk dan berjalan di belakang Viltus.

* * *

Selama berjalan ke kantin, Viltus, Neo, Taihou dan Iowa hanya diam saja. Viltus berpikir sebentar sembari berjalan, dan kemudian berkata,

"Neo..."

"Apa Viltus..."

"Kau tahu... Kau telah menghancurkan apa yang telah kubuat selama di Angkatan Laut ini."

"Eh ?"

Viltus berjalan lebih cepat dari Neo, dan kemudian bertanya kepada Neo,

"Apakah kau tahu... Beberapa Laksamana Jepang... Tidak, semua orang Jepang itu membenci orang luar ?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Mereka selalu mengucilkan orang luar karena beberapa hal..."

"..."

"Aku salah satunya. Elisa, Magyar dan Anastasia pun mendapatkan perlakuan serupa."

"Lalu..."

"Aku membuat situasi di markas ini dapat menerima semua orang... Baik itu orang luar sekalipun... Bahkan, Taihou pun pada awalnya juga membenci orang luar."

Neo dan Iowa melihat ke arah Taihou yang hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya saja. Viltus kemudian melanjutkan,

"Cukup sulit mengerti... Mereka bahkan menuduh diriku masuk karena koneksi dari dalam."

"Tapi, ayahmu itu salah satu petinggi di Angkatan Laut, benar ?"

"Ayah yang mana kau maksud ? Karena kau mengetahui mengenai ayah asliku."

"Laksamana Besar Yanagi Tadahisa."

"Ah... Iya. Dia adalah petinggi di sini."

"Jadi, bisa saja..."

"Tidak. Aku mengikuti prosedur yang sama dengan semua Laksamana Jepang, dengan sedikit tambahan yang tidak kusukai jika boleh jujur. Mereka semua menambahkan tugas dan semacamnya kepada diriku."

"..."

"Namun, setidaknya pada akhirnya semua dapat menerima diriku, Elisa, Magyar dan Anastasia dengan tangan terbuka... Hingga kalian datang."

"Maaf..."

"Haaah... Padahal aku berharap kalian akan tenang dan tidak menjelek-jelekkan kami dari Jepang. Namun, aku salah."

"Jika demikian... Mereka seharusnya langsung mengatakannya secara langsung kepada kami."

"Tidak... Mereka tidak ingin emosi mereka muncul karena merasa segan dengan diriku. Mereka khawatir berkata yang cukup rasis dan mengenai diriku pula."

"..."

Viltus langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan kemudian berkata,

"Ya... Efek samping dari kedatangan kalian, aku mendengar kabar dari Elisa yang mendapat perlakuan yang cukup tidak menyenangkan dari sesama mekanik."

"Maafkan aku..."

Viltus melihat ke arah Neo dan tersenyum. Ia membalikkan badannya dan kemudian menepuk pundak dari Neo, dan kemudian berkata,

"Sudahlah... Aku harus memulai dari awal lagi. Aku ingat ada beberapa Laksamana dari luar negeri lain di sini."

"Sebenarnya di sini ada berapa ?"

"Jika aku tidak salah ingat ada dua..."

"Tinggal satu." ujar Taihou

"Eh ?!" Viltus sangat terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Taihou.

Taihou tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Laksamana dari Jerman mengundurkan diri beberapa hari yang lalu. Sementara, yang tersisa adalah yang dari Brasil."

"Uhhhh... Baiklah..."

"Aku cukup terkejut dirimu tidak mengetahui hal tersebut."

"Tentu saja. Sudah berapa kali aku dipanggil oleh atasan dalam beberapa hari ini."

"Setidaknya Aoba harusnya memberitahumu."

"Kapan terakhir kali aku bertemu Aoba ? Setelah pertempuran itu pastinya."

"Ah... Kau benar..."

Taihou dan Viltus berbincang-bincang ringan satu sama lain. Melihat hal tersebut, Neo merasa cukup iri karena Viltus dapat berkomunikasi dengan lancar pada saat bersama dengan Gadis Kapal. Iowa menepuk pundak Neo dan kemudian berkata,

"Kau pasti iri."

"Tentu saja."

"Kapan kau akan memberitahukan keputusanmu ?"

"Mungkin pada saat acara itu."

Iowa tersenyum dan kemudian berbisik,

"Apakah kau tahu..."

"Apa Iowa... Sebaiknya kau langsung ke pokok pembicaraannya."

"Laksamana Amarov dan Taihou itu sudah berkencan."

"Oh... Sudah berkencan... Eh ?"

Neo melihat ke arah Viltus dan Taihou yang tertawa bersama, dan langsung berkata,

"Melihat dari ekspresi mereka... Aku dapat mengatakan mereka memang sudah berkencan. Tapi, bukankah..."

Iowa hanya tersenyum saja. Ia kemudian menarik Neo dan Viltus untuk berjalan ke arah kantin secepatnya dikarenakan acara akan dimulai.

* * *

Acara pun dimulai, dan pada saat itu tatapan dari Viltus sedikit seperti orang yang tanpa ekspresi. Jika mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Neo sebelumnya, yang menyebutkan bahwa acara itu dibuat oleh Laksamana dari Amerika untuk merayakan kemenangan bersama Laksamana Jepang.

Kenyataannya berbeda jauh. Tidak ada satu pun Laksamana dari kedua belah pihak yang berbincang-bincang satu sama lain. Mereka berkumpul di kelompok masing-masing. Dan bila ada yang bertatap muka, mereka akan memberikan aura yang akan saling menerkam satu sama lain.

Taihou langsung tertawa kecil dan kemudian berkata,

"Wah... Ini sih kacau sekali..."

"Kau benar... Sangat kacau..."

"Bagaimana rasa minuman itu ?"

"Rasanya... Cukup hambar... Seperti meminum minuman yang diberi sangat banyak garam ke dalam gelasnya."

"Bukannya itu asin, ya ? Bukan hambar..."

"Ah... Kau benar."

Viltus langsung meminum kembali minuman yang ia pegang sedari tadi. Ia pun merasakan tatapan yang sangat tajam dari kedua belah pihak. Beberapa Laksamana Jepang yang dahulu menjadi temannya, entah mengapa seperti menjauhi dirinya. Sentimen terhadap orang luar mulai Viltus rasakan kembali. Sementara dari pihak Laksamana Amerika, mereka terlihat segan untuk berbicara dengan Viltus yang merupakan bagian dari Jepang.

Viltus menghela nafas dan kemudian berjalan ke arah meja makan, dan duduk di tempat yang kosong bersama dengan Taihou. Ia langsung berkata,

"Aku ingin kembali..."

"Ke kantor..."

"Kau juga, Taihou ?"

"Iya... Suasana ini sangat tidak menyenangkan."

"Untung Magyar dan Anastasia tidak di sini."

Mereka berdua langsung menghela nafas bersama-sama. Mendadak mereka mendengar seseorang yang berkata,

"Terlalu banyak menghela nafas itu tidak baik mengerti."

Viltus melihat ke depannya dan menemukan Haruto yang membawa makanan dan minuman dengan Ooyodo di belakangnya. Haruto tanpa berkata apapun langsung duduk di meja tersebut bersama dengan Viltus dan Taihou. Ia langsung berkata,

"Maaf mengganggu waktu mesra kalian."

"Kau bilang kami yang memiliki wajah tidak nyaman ini mesra... aku yakin kepalamu habis terbentur sesuatu."

"Ahahahahahaha... Tidak juga."

Taihou dan Ooyodo tersenyum mendengar itu. Sudah cukup lama Viltus tidak bertemu dengan Haruto karena ia selalu dipanggil oleh atasan. Dan akhirnya mereka bertemu kembali. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Semuanya... Sangat jauh..."

"Itu hanya menurutmu saja mengerti."

"Tidak juga."

"Semuanya sangat segan dengan dirimu. Sangat. Itu pendapatku."

"Mengapa ?"

"Karena dirimu merupakan orang yang tidak memperdulikan batas antara kedua masalah ini."

"Heh ? Bagaimana dengan dirimu ?"

"Aku... Hmmm..."

"Tumben berpikir keras."

Viltus langsung tertawa melihat tampang dari Haruto. Tidak berapa lama, Neo berjalan ke arah mereka berdua dan bertanya,

"Apakah aku boleh duduk di sini ?"

"Silakan... Silakan... Dengan senang hati saya menyambut salah satu pahlawan dari operasi sebelumnya." ujar Viltus sembari tertawa kecil.

"Tidak... Kau yang..."

"Aku sudah mengatakan kepada semuanya dirimulah yang paling berjasa... Selain pahlawan sebenarnya di sini."

Viltus tersenyum melihat ke arah Haruto yang hanya tertawa kecil saja. Neo langsung duduk dengan wajah yang masih ingin protes terhadap dirinya. Setelah duduk, Neo memperhatikan Viltus yang dengan tenangnya berbincang-bincang dengan Haruto. Ia langsung berkata,

"Kau... Sangat berbeda sekali pada saat bekerja dan seperti ini..."

"Heh ? Apakah itu benar, Haruto ?"

Haruto hanya mengangkat bahunya saja. Viltus hanya menjawab singkat,

"Mungkin saja."

"Coba saja... Semuanya seperti dirimu. Aku yakin tidak mungkin ada pertengkaran atau kesenjangan seperti ini."

"Semuanya seperti orang ini ?! Itu neraka namanya !" ujar Haruto mendadak

"Apa maksudmu dengan neraka, huh ?" Viltus langsung menjawab dengan wajah kesal.

"Ya mudah saja. Jika semuanya orang yang dapat dikatakan _workaholic_ dan memiliki tampang masam 24 jam penuh, apa kau mau di tempat seperti itu ?"

"Tentu saja tidak..." ujar Neo

"Baguslah." ujar Haruto sembari mengangguk.

"Apa maksudmu dengan wajah masam 24 jam, huh ?"

"Ahahahahaha... Tampangmu itu sangat masam mengerti."

"Sudahlah."

Viltus kembali menghela nafas, sementara Taihou tertawa terkekeh mendengar hal tersebut. Semua orang memperhatikan meja Viltus, dan tatapan mereka semua semakin tajam. Viltus langsung berdiri dan berkata,

"Sepertinya... Aku akan kembali ke kantorku lebih cepat."

"Eh ? Kenapa ?" tanya Neo

"Ya..." Viltus langsung diam dan melirik ke sekitarnya.

Neo dan Haruto langsung mengetahui apa yang dimaksud oleh Viltus. Viltus sama sekali tidak menyukai suasana seperti ini, dan ia khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu yang menakutkan setelah ini. Saat ini, yang ada di dalam pikirannya adalah bagaimana caranya mengembalikan kepercayaan semua Laksamana di Jepang kepada dirinya tanpa memperdulikan kewarganegaraannya.

Viltus kemudian berkata kepada semua orang di dalam ruangan tersebut,

"Aku akan kembali lebih ke kantorku. Aku ada urusan lain..."

Semuanya mengangguk saja tanpa memperhatikan Viltus sama sekali. Setelah berkata demikian, ia kembali berkata kepada Neo,

"Jangan lupa... Temui aku nanti..."

"Baik..."

"Daripada itu, di mana Iowa ?"

"Ah, dia..."

Viltus melihat ke wajah Neo, lalu berkata,

"Nanti saja. Di sini banyak orang. Sudah, aku pergi dahulu. Laporan kepada atasan harus kuserahkan sebentar lagi."

"Ah... Baik..."

Viltus langsung berjalan diikuti dengan Taihou kembali ke kantornya.

* * *

Sore itu, Viltus duduk di dalam kantornya. Di sofa dekat meja kantornya, Elisa dan Anastasia sedang berbincang-bincang mengenai beberapa hal, sementara Magyar memperhatikan luar jendela. Viltus langsung menggoda Magyar,

"Kesepian ?"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Tidak... Tidak... Ahahahahaha"

"Kau..."

Magyar melihat ke arah Viltus dengan tatapan sedikit tajam, kemudian langsung memukul kepala Viltus dengan keras. Viltus hanya tertawa saja mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Anastasia mendadak bertanya,

"Apa kau yakin membawa dirinya ke acaramu ?"

"Tentu saja. Anggap saja sebagai kado perpisahan kita dengan dirinya."

"Aku tidak setuju dengan hal tersebut..."

"Mengapa ?"

"Ia telah merusak harga dirimu. Ia telah mengambil alih posisimu sebagai kapten kapal. Dia telah menjelek-jelekkan dirimu. Dia telah menghancurkan semua yang telah kau buat !"

"Kau benar. Namun, itu sudah berlalu. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan hal tersebut sekarang."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi... Daripada itu, mengapa kau bersikeras membuat dirinya tidak ikut kita."

Anastasia langsung terdiam. Magyar dan Elisa langsung melihat ke arah Anastasis dengan tatapan yang sama dengan Viltus. Bingung dengan tindakan dari Anastasia. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Dulu kau pernah bertengkar hebat dengan salah satu anggota dari kamp kita. Namun, kau tidak sampai seperti ini."

"..."

"Mengapa sekarang kau benar-benar..."

Viltus langsung diam sebentar. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin berspekulasi mengenai sesuatu. Itu semua karena wanita yang sedang dibicarakan adalah Anastasia. Salah berkata, dirinya akan dihajar habis-habisan oleh Anastasia.

Anastasia yang melihat Viltus mendadak diam saja, langsung bertanya,

"Ada apa, Viltus ?"

"Tidak... Tidak ada apa-apa" ujar Viltus sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

"Viltus..."

Anastasia menatap dengan tajam ke arah Viltus, dan Viltus langsung berkeringat dengan tatapan dari Anastasia. Tidak berapa lama, mereka mendengar ketukan dari pintu. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Silakan masuk."

Pintu terbuka dan di sana berdiri Neo. Ia langsung berkata,

"Maaf... Aku terlambat. Aku tadi masih berpikir sebentar mengenai ajakan dari dirimu, Viltus."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami sendiri juga baru datang."

"Begitukah ?"

"Iya."

Itu merupakan kebohongan yang paling sering diutarakan oleh semua orang agar orang yang terlambat menjadi sedikit nyaman. Neo langsung masuk dan mendapat tatapan yang tajam dari Anastasia. Viltus langsung merasakan ruangan tersebut menjadi cukup mencekam. Ia langsung berdehem, namun Anastasia masih tidak bergeming.

Mengetahui faktor utama dari suasana tersebut adalah dirinya, Neo langsung berkata,

"Maafkan aku... Aku menggali masa lalu dirimu, Viltus... Aku hanya ingin agar ada yang menjadi kambing hitam saja."

"Ahahahahaha... Itu bukan masalah. Sudah cukup lama aku tidak mendengar mengenai hal tersebut mengerti." ujar Viltus sedikit tertawa.

"Eh..."

"Lagipula, aku juga harus meminta maaf karena aku pun menggali beberapa berkas dari misi terdahulu dari dirimu... Walaupun kau tidak menggalinya, aku pasti..."

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf kepada orang ini ?!" ujar Anastasia mendadak

"Hei... Anastasia" jawab Viltus dengan wajah sedikit terkejut.

"Ia mengatakan berbagai macam hal tanpa mengetahui perasaanmu. Keluargamu itu bukan penjahat. Mereka... Mereka..."

"Anastasia... Ayahku memang benar orang yang membuat Abyssal. Itu suatu fakta."

"..."

"Lagipula, selama menggali informasi mengenai misi dari Neo sebelumnya, aku pun tidak memikirkan apa yang ada di dalam kepala orang ini. Jadi dapat dikatakan kami impas."

"Tapi..."

"Anastasia, sudahlah buang saja masalah ini."

"Tch."

Anastasia langsung membuang mukanya dari Viltus dan kemudian melihat ke arah Neo. Ia langsung berkata,

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirimu. Atas semua yang telah kaulakukan kepada Viltus."

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan berkata demikian."

"Baguslah..."

"Namun, sangat disayangkan wajah manis seperti dirimu selalu menunjukkan wajah yang selalu kesal."

Viltus yang sedang meminum air putih langsung tersedak mendengar hal tersebut. Magyar dan Elisa pun juga terkejut. Anastasia sendiri membuat wajah datar khasnya dan langsung berkata,

"Oh... Kau berusaha menggoda diriku agar dapat dimaafkan ?"

"Tidak aku hanya berkata yang sebenarnya saja."

"..."

Anastasia hanya diam saja mendengar hal tersebut. Viltus langsung berdiri dan kemudian melerai mereka berdua. Ia langsung berkata,

"Daripada lebih banyak waktu terbuang, bagaimana jika kita berjalan sekarang ?"

"Boleh saja." ujar Anastasia yang kemudian berjalan ke arah Elisa.

"Eh, acaranya bukan di sini ?" tanya Neo

"Kau seharusnya sudah mengetahui dengan melihat ruangan ini yang kosong melompong. Hanya berisi dokumen milikku." ujar Viltus

"Ah... kau benar... Berarti kita ke kantin ?" ujar Neo

"Tidak"

"Lalu kita ke mana ?"

"Asrama Gadis Kapal." ujar Viltus

* * *

Yang terjadi saat ini adalah Neo yang protes kepada Viltus dengan hal tersebut. Yang paling ditekankan oleh Neo adalah mereka semua gila karena mereka yang mengunjungi asrama Gadis Kapal, pada malam hari pula.

Viltus langsung bergumam,

"Haruto... Kimura... Jadi dulu aku seperti ini, ya..."

"Apa katamu ?" ujar Neo

"Tidak... Tidak ada apa-apa..."

Neo kembali protes kepada Viltus, yang hanya mendapat helaan nafas saja dari Viltus. Anastasia langsung berkata,

"Apa perlu aku buat orang ini pingsan ?"

"Susah jika kita ingin membangunkan orang ini bila pingsan."

"Kau benar..."

"Daripada itu..."

Viltus memperhatikan jalur yang biasa dilewati oleh penjaga, namun tidak melihat satu pun orang di sana. Pada saat itulah, ia sadar orang lain sudah melewati jalur itu dan langsung mengetahui siapa orangnya.

Viltus mempercepat langkahnya, dan pada saat tiba di pintu belakang, ia langsung membuka pintunya. Ia terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan keempat orang yang mengikutinya hingga akhirnya,

ia membuka pintu tempat acara tersebut dan mendapat sambutan dari seseorang yang ia kenal,

"Kau terlambat sekali, Viltus."

"Shiro-nee ?! Bagaimana kau dapat..."

"Aku tahu dari seseorang yang sangat dekat dengan dirimu. Benar tidak, Taihou-chan ?"

Viltus melihat ke arah Taihou yang hanya menggaruk-garuk wajahnya saja. Ia langsung menghela nafas. Shiro kemudian berkata,

"Kau kejam sekali tidak mengajak diriku untuk ini, Viltus."

"Shiro-nee... Aku membuat acara ini untuk acara perpisahan..."

"Oh... Pantas saja kau mengajak Gadis Kapal dari Amerika. Dan dari wajah mereka, mereka sepertinya terkejut dirimu hadir di sini."

"Tentu saja, aku meminta bantuan dari Aoba dan Taihou mengenai hal ini."

"Tetapi tetap saja, kau kejam tidak mengajak diriku yang merupakan kakakmu ke acara ini."

"..."

"Aku juga di kapal itu, kan ? Jadi aku seharusnya bagian dari acara ini..."

"Iya... Iya... Daripada aku semakin merasa bersalah."

Shiro langsung menjulurkan lidahnya tanda dia menang melawan Viltus. Shiro kemudian melihat ke belakang Viltus dan tidak menemukan siapapun di belakang sana. Ia bertanya,

"Haruto mana ?"

"Aku tidak mengajak Haruto..."

Mendengar itu, ia mendapat beberapa teriakan tanda kecewa dari beberapa Gadis Kapal. Viltus hanya tertawa saja, dan kemudian berkata,

"Namun, sekarang aku membawa beberapa orang untuk kuperkenalkan lebih lanjut kepada kalian semua. Aku yakin kalian sudah bertemu dengan mereka, namun agar lebih mengenal mereka saja."

Viltus tersenyum ke arah semua Gadis Kapal, termasuk kepada Gadis Kapal dari Amerika. Viltus melihat ke arah luar dan mengetahui keempat orang tersebut sudah berada di dekat pintu. Ia langsung berkata,

"Baiklah... Kita mulai saja acara ini. Kalian tinggal berbicara dengan mereka saja."

Elisa, Magyar, Anastasia dan Neo langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Viltus memperkenalkan mereka semua. Ryuujou yang melihat Magyar langsung berteriak,

"Kau membawa manusia mesum ini ?!"

"Siapa yang kau bilang mesum, huh ?" ujar Magyar sambil berjalan ke arah Ryuujou mengacak-acak rambut Ryuujou.

Semuanya langsung tertawa melihat hal tersebut, kecuali Neo. Viltus langsung menepuk punggung dari Neo, dan kemudian berkata,

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu kaku seperti itu. Semuanya bisa langsung menyatu."

Neo melihat Magyar yang berkumpul dan duduk di sebelah Ryuujou. Sementara, Anastasia langsung menangkap Zuihou dan menarik dia ke arah Kapal Perusak yang ikut di acara tersebut. Elisa sendiri bergabung dengan beberapa Gadis Kapal dari Amerika, ia sangat tertarik dengan mereka.

Neo bermaksud menjawab, namun ia melihat Viltus yang berjalan ke arah Taihou dan berbincang-bincang dengan dirinya. Viltus kemudian berkata mengambil sesuatu dan kemudian berkata,

"Baiklah... Mari kita bersulang untuk selesainya operasi sebelumnya !"

Semuanya mengangkat minuman mereka semua. Hingga akhirnya Taihou menyadari Viltus memegang satu botol vodka penuh, tidak seperti yang lainnya yang mengangkat gelas saja. Taihou langsung berkata,

"Viltus !"

"Eh ?! Kenapa Taihou ?"

"Kau akan meminumnya langsung dari botol itu ?"

"Jika iya, memangnya kenapa ?"

"Tidak boleh !"

"EH ? Kenapa ? Aku kan sudah..."

Taihou langsung menunjuk ke arah Kapal Perusak di dekat Anastasia. Ia melihat sebentar, dan langsung duduk dan berkata,

"Selama mereka tidak melihat... Semuanya akan..."

"Tidak... TIDAK BOLEH !"

"Ayolah... Orang Russia itu selalu seperti itu !"

"Viltus !"

Taihou langsung menarik botol vodka milik Viltus yang didekap erat-erat. Semua orang melihat Viltus dan langsung tertawa, termasuk dari Gadis Kapal Amerika. Bahkan Neo pun tertawa.

* * *

Setelah 30 menit, Viltus akhirnya menyerah karena Houshou yang akhirnya turun tangan. Neo yang melihat itu langsung tertawa melihatnya. Viltus kemudian berjalan ke arah Neo dengan wajah yang cukup hancur. Neo langsung berkata,

"Kau kalah melawan mereka ?"

"Kekuatan mereka jauh lebih menakutkan mengerti... Apalagi Houshou."

"Ahahahahahaha... Tidak kusangka orang sekuat dirimu dapat kalah..."

"Ya begitulah..."

Viltus menghela nafas saja dan kemudian berkata,

"Daripada itu... Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tadi ?"

"Ah... Itu... Iowa..."

Neo langsung memanggil Iowa. Iowa yang berbincang-bincang dengan Elisa langsung berdiri dan duduk di meja tempat Neo dan Viltus berkumpul. Di sana Iowa langsung berkata,

"Baiklah... Apakah Neo tadi sudah membicarakan mengenai kondisi saat ini ?"

"Tidak... Belum sama sekali."

"Heh ? Kau tadi berkata akan memberitahu Viltus mengenai hal ini ?!" ujar Iowa kepada Neo.

Neo membuat tanda dirinya tidak sempat sama sekali karena Viltus keluar lebih cepat dari dugaan. Iowa langsung menarik nafas panjang. Dan kemudian ia berkata,

"Kau tahu... Aku keluar dari..."

"Dari divisi Neo Rickman karena masalah cara berpikir dan taktik yang tidak sejalan dengan dirimu."

"Kau..."

"Aoba... Aku mengetahuinya dari Aoba."

Viltus langsung meminum vodka dari gelas yang diberikan oleh Taihou. Viltus kemudian bertanya,

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri Neo ?"

"Aku sudah meminta atasan untuk memasukkan diriku ke divisi lain. Aku dapat belajar banyak di divisi lain."

"Baguslah jika kau mengerti."

"Ya... Begitulah."

Neo meminum air putih yang ia pegang sedari tadi, begitu pula dengan Iowa. Neo kemudian bertanya,

"Daripada itu Viltus..."

"Apa ?"

"Apakah kau sudah berkencan dengan Taihou... Aku hanya penasaran saja."

"Hmmm... Iya"

"Kau menjawabnya tanpa berpikir panjang."

"Ahahahahahaha... Untuk apa berpikir panjang untuk masalah seperti ini ? Jika ini adalah sebuah fakta."

"Tapi, bukankah ada peraturan..."

"Aku tidak peduli... Aku akan melawan mereka... Karena bagiku Gadis Kapal pun manusia."

Viltus melirik ke arah Gadis Kapal lain yang berbincang-bincang satu sama lain. Neo kemudian berkata,

"Jika... Jika dirinya tenggelam..."

"..."

Neo langsung mendapat sorotan tajam dari Iowa. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Maaf... Aku..."

"Itu bukan masalah... Aku tahu... Gadis Kapal merupakan pihak yang paling rentan... Mereka dapat tenggelam suatu saat..."

"..."

"Dan aku mendengar rumor... bahwa Abyssal terbentuk dari tubuh Gadis Kapal yang tenggelam..."

"Ah... Aku juga mendengar mengenai hal tersebut..."

"Aku berjanji pada dirinya... Jika dia akhirnya menjadi Abyssal... Maka dirikulah yang akan membunuh dirinya..."

Neo dan Iowa melihat wajah Viltus yang tersenyum. Ia terlihat sangat tenang dan mengerti tantangan yang akan dihadapi bila berhubungan dengan Gadis Kapal. Semua konsekuensi yang akan terjadi. Viltus kemudian langsung tertawa kecil dan kemudian berkata,

"Ya... Ini semua karena satu orang sih..."

"Eh ?"

"Orang itu yang paling mempengaruhi diriku... Dan jika tidak ada orang itu, mustahil diriku dapat membuat acara seperti ini..."

"Kouga ?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu siapa ? Di mana dia ?"

"Hmmm... Dia itu kekasih dari Aoba... Dan dia... Memperhatikan kita di dunia sana."

Mendengar itu, Neo kembali meminta maaf yang mendapat jawaban sebuah tawa dari Viltus. Viltus memberitahu Neo bahwa itu adalah masa lalu, jadi itu bukan masalah. Setelah berkata demikian, Viltus merasakan hawa yang cukup berat dari Iowa dan Neo. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Daripada itu, mengapa kalian berdua hanya meminum jus dan air putih saja ? Apa kalian tidak kuat dengan alkohol ?"

"Ah mengenai itu..."

"Kami memiliki beberapa varian minuman keras di sini... Ya, jika bertanya pada diriku aku pasti akan mengatakan Vodka sih."

Neo dan Iowa langsung tertawa mendengar itu. Iowa kemudian menjawab,

"Ya... Neo tidak terlalu kuat dengan minuman keras."

"Aku dapat melihatnya koq" jawab Viltus dengan tawa.

"Ehehehehe... Jadi kami membawa ini... Daritadi kami menyimpannya."

Iowa berdiri sebentar dan mengambil beberapa botol yang cukup familiar. Warna hitamnya sangat terkenal. Magyar, Anastasia dan Elisa yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tempat Neo dan Viltus langsung terkejut dengan botol tersebut. Botol itu adalah minuman soda yang sangat terkenal pada saat mereka semua masih muda. Namun, dikarenakan terputusnya jalur perdagangan dapat dikatakan di daerah asal masing-masing cukup sulit untuk mendapatkannya.

Viltus langsung berkata,

"Ini... Ini... Dapat dikatakan sebagai... Minuman yang paling langka dari semuanya !"

"Heh... Sudah berapa lama kau tidak meminum ini ?"

Viltus menghitung dengan jarinya dan berusaha mengingat-ingat. Sementara itu, Magyar langsung berjalan ke dekat mereka bertiga dan kemudian berkata,

"Ini... Apakah ini benar... Minuman itu ?!"

"Iya." ujar Iowa dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

"Aku... Aku minta satu gelas !"

Iowa langsung menuangkannya dan kemudian pada saat Iowa melihat ke kanan Magyar, ia sangat terkejut melihat Anastasia yang duduk di sebelah Magyar dan memajukan gelasnya. Ia langsung menuangkannya ke gelas Anastasia. Mereka berdua meminumnya, dan dapat terlihat dengan jelas wajah seorang yang sangat bahagia dari mereka.

Viltus memperhatikan mereka, dan kemudian memanggil semua Gadis Kapal dari kelas perusak yang ada di tempat itu. Ia kemudian memberitahu mengenai minuman tersebut, dan mengatakan untuk mencobanya. Setelah mencoba satu gelas, mereka meminta lagi. Viltus tertawa dan berkata untuk tidak meminum terlalu banyak karena akan merusak gigi. Semuanya berteriak serentak tanda mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus.

* * *

Satu jam berlalu, Viltus sudah meminum botol vodka ketiganya. Dan selama itu, ia memperhatikan Akatsuki yang berusaha mencuri vodka untuk membuktikan dirinya adalah seorang wanita, dan Hibiki yang juga berusaha mencuri vodka favorit milik Viltus.

Sementara itu, Magyar dan Neo terlihat berbincang-bincang mengenai satu hal. Dan dari yang didengar oleh Viltus, mereka membicarakan mengenai wanita idaman masing-masing. Elisa di sisi lain sedang memeluk beberapa Gadis Kapal kelas Kapal Penjelajah Berat dari Jepang dan Amerika. Ia seperti membandingkan sesuatu dari mereka semua.

"Jika aku yang melakukan itu... Aku yakin aku akan menjadi seonggok daging di sini." ujar Viltus sembari memperhatikan Elisa.

"Tentu saja... Ada tiga orang yang akan menyerangmu, Viltus" Shiro menimpali Viltus.

"Kau benar... Yang akan menyerangku adalah dirimu, Taihou dan Houshou."

Shiro tertawa mendengar itu. Ia langsung mengacak-acak rambut Viltus hingga Viltus kesal. Taihou yang sedari tadi berbincang-bincang dengan Kapal Induk dari Amerika akhirnya duduk di sebelah Viltus dan berkata,

"Viltus... Satu gelas..."

"Baik... Baik..."

Viltus langsung menuangkan vodka ke gelas Taihou. Shiro langsung berkata,

"Sudah terbiasa dengan vodka ?"

"Sudah... Bagaimana mungkin aku yang merupakan pacar dari Viltus tidak terbiasa dengan vodka yang diberikan olehnya."

"Kau benar... Ahahahahahaha"

"Shiro-nee... Kapan kau..."

Pada saat mendengar itu, Viltus sangat terkejut. Ia melihat ke arah Shiro dan Taihou sebentar, lalu bertanya,

"Sejak kapan..."

"Ah... Saat itu kau langsung ke kamarmu di kapal komando... Pada saat mereka kembali, aku yang memintanya untuk memanggilku demikian... Lagipula dia ini sudah pacarmu" ujar Shiro sembari tertawa lebar.

"Ah... Begitu ya..."

"Dengan kata lain, aku sudah menerima hubungan kalian... Entahlah dengan ayah dan ibu."

"Ayah pasti sudah sih... Mungkin... Kalau Ibu..."

Shiro kembali mengacak-acak rambut Viltus. Viltus langsung merapikan rambutnya dan membenarkan kacamata miliknya. Dan kemudian berkata,

"Taihou, tadi kau ingin menanyakan apa ke Shiro-nee ?"

"Ah... Kapan kau akan kembali ke Kure ?" tanya Taihou melanjutkan pertanyaannya

"Besok, setelah semua Laksamana Amerika kembali."

"Cepat sekali." ujar Viltus

"Ahahahahahaha"

Shiro kemudian menarik Taihou dan bertanya,

"Ngomong-ngomong... Taihou..."

"Apa Shiro-nee ?"

"Kau... Apakah kau masih gadis ?"

"Eh ?!"

"Habis... hanya kalian saja yang berkencan di sini. Seharusnya kalian sudah melakukan *** atau mungkin ****, atau..."

Viltus langsung membekap mulut Shiro dengan panik dan berkata,

"Shiro-nee... Ingat ada anak-anak di sini."

"Ahahahahahahah... Aku tahu... Aku tahu... Aku cuma bercanda."

"Bercanda dengan wajah serius seperti itu..."

"Tapi, tetap saja... Aku penasaran..."

Viltus melihat ke arah Taihou, dan kemudian menjawab,

"Belum... Kami belum..."

"Belum ?"

"Kau tahu... Aku cukup banyak pekerjaan... Dan sangat ketat untuk bertemu di malam hari atau menginap di asrama Gadis Kapal atau di asrama Laksamana."

"Berarti kalian akan..."

"Mungkin." jawab Viltus melihat ke arah Taihou, yang sedikit memerah.

Shiro langsung tertawa mendengar jawaban yang sangat jujur dari Viltus tersebut. Ia langsung menuangkan vodka ke gelas Viltus dan Taihou. Shiro kemudian berkata,

"Kau tahu... Aku tidak menyangka Neo itu orang yang sangat terbuka dan suka melucu seperti itu."

"Aku pun tidak." jawab Viltus sembari meminum vodka miliknya.

"Jika dia seperti itu sedari awal, pasti semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Ahahahahahaha... Yang ada aku sakit kepala karena ada dua Magyar mengerti..."

Viltus langsung mendengar suara tanda tidak setuju dari Magyar. Ia hanya tertawa saja mendengar itu, dan memberi tanda agar dirinya terus bercumbu dengan Ryuujou saja yang langsung mendapat acungan jari tengah dari Ryuujou. Ia kemudian memperhatikan sekitarnya dan tersenyum, lalu berkata,

"Jika seperti ini... Semuanya akan menyenangkan..."

"Kau benar." jawab Shiro

"Namun, aku koq sudah tidak mendengar suara Zuihou yang daritadi berusaha kabur ?"

"Kau benar..."

"Anastasia sekarang duduk di meja mana ?"

Viltus melihat ke belakang dan melihat Anastasia yang wajahnya sangat merah. Di tangannya terdapat satu gelas kecil dan botol sake di dekatnya. Di dekatnya Zuihou yang wajahnya sangat merah karena efek alkohol. Dan di meja tersebut terdapat Chitose, Junyou, Ashigara, dan Takao. Shiro dan Viltus berpikir satu hal yang sama,

"Gawat sekali... Kita mati !"

Viltus langsung berdiri dan memukul kepala Junyou dengan keras sembari berkata,

"Kau ini..."

"Ah... Viltus... Ayo bergabung kemari..."

"Tidak... Aku tadi sudah bilang... Jangan memberi sake kepada Anastasia..."

"Heh ? Kenapa ? Dia sepertinya sangat menikmatinya..."

"Dia itu cukup kuat jika meminum Vodka... Namun, dirinya sangat tidak kuat dengan minuman alkohol lain..."

"Memangnya kau berkata seperti itu tadi ?"

Viltus langsung memukul kepala Junyou sekali lagi, dan kemudian menghela nafas. Junyou sendiri langsung menjulurkan lidahnya, tertawa dan kemudian meminum sakenya kembali. Viltus langsung duduk di sebelah Anastasia, dan mendengar suara,

"Aku ini tidak menarik perhatian..."

"Hei... Anastasia..."

"Viltus membenci diriku..."

"Hei..."

"Viltus memarahi diriku terus..."

"Anastasia !"

Viltus langsung menggoyang-goyangkan Anastasia. Anastasia melihat ke arah Viltus dan berkata,

"Viltus..."

"Kau mabuk... Sebaiknya kau diam dahulu saja..."

"Muuuu... Padahal aku baru mulai..."

"Anastasia ayolah..."

"Muuu... Kembalikan Viltus yang kukenal..."

"Hei... Ini aku Viltus ?!"

"Tidak kau bukan dia... Huhuhuhuhu..." jawab Anastasia sembari menangis.

Viltus menyadari Anastasia akan mulai berbicara mengenai masa lalu dirinya pada saat masih kecil dengan kondisi mabuk seperti itu. Namun, tidak hanya Viltus, semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu menyadarinya terutama Aoba.

Aoba memberi tanda dan langsung mendapat anggukan dari Magyar. Sebelum Viltus sempat membekap Anastasia, tangannya ditarik oleh Magyar dan ditahan oleh dirinya. Neo kemudian ikut menarik tubuh Viltus agar menjauh dari Anastasia. Agar tidak terlalu meronta, kakinya ditahan oleh Elisa. Viltus kemudian berkata,

"Kalian semua... PENGKHIANAT !"

"Maafkan aku... Aku penasaran dengan masa lalumu..." ujar Neo

"Lepaskan... Lepaskan a.. arhuahfnlcnl"

Mulut Viltus ditahan oleh Taihou. Taihou memberi tanda meminta maaf karena dirinya pun penasaran. Viltus menyadari, tidak ada yang memihak dirinya sama sekali dan berhenti meronta.

Aoba kemudian berjalan ke arah Anastasia dan bertanya,

"Anastasia-san... Memangnya Viltus yang kau kenal itu seperti apa ?"

"Viltus yang kukenal itu tidak kejam. Ia juga tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata dingin."

"Oh..."

"Selain itu, dia itu penakut. Sedikit sedikit mengajak diriku untuk menemani dia."

"Eh ?"

"Dia itu juga mudah menangis bila dijahili. Pasti selalu berlari ke arah ibunya jika dia kalah dalam sesuatu sembari menangis."

Semuanya melihat ke arah Viltus dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Viltus sendiri malu bukan main. Dari matanya dapat terlihat dengan jelas dirinya seperti tidak ingin di ruangan ini lagi. Dan ia bergumam,

"Apa salahku... Mendengarkan itu semua kembali... Apa salahku... Huhuhuhuhu"

Anastasia melanjutkan menceritakan masa lalu kelam Viltus selama di Russia. Seperti impiannya dahulu yang akan menjadi pahlawan dunia, sangat dekat dengan Anastasia, kejadian bertengkar hebat, dan semacamnya. Ada yang menarik perhatian, ada pula yang membuat Viltus malu setengah mati. Setelah itu, Magyar, Neo, Elisa dan Taihou melepas Viltus karena fokus mendengarkan apa yang Anastasia ceritakan. Viltus langsung berjalan ke pojok ruangan dan berkata,

"Ahahahahaha... Sangat menyenangkan sekali..."

"Maafkan aku Viltus... Aku penasaran..." ujar Taihou yang menyadari hal tersebut dan memeluk Viltus dari belakang.

Taihou memegang pipi dari Viltus beberapa kali, untuk meminta maaf kepada Viltus. Sementara itu, Anastasia mendadak diam saja. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah Neo dan menunjuk ke arah Neo sembari berkata,

"Kau..."

"Anastasia-san... Kau..."

"Jika saja kau tidak bersikap buruk seperti itu... Aku pasti memiliki cara pandang yang berbeda mengenai dirimu..."

"Huh ?"

"Kau itu memiliki wajah yang cukup tampan... Hehehehehe"

"Ummm... Anastasia-san..."

Anastasia semakin mendekati Neo. Jari dari Anastasia menyentuh dada dari Neo, dan kemudian naik hingga ke hidung dari Neo. Wajah Neo sedikit merah karena Anastasia cukup dekat dengan dirinya. Viltus yang melihat itu langsung mengetahui ke arah mana hal tersebut. Ia memberi tanda kepada Aoba untuk tidak melakukan apapun.

Anastasia kemudian memegang kedua pipi dari Neo, dan langsung mencium Neo. Semua orang di dalam ruangan tersebut langsung kaget. Semua membuat ekspresi yang berbeda satu sama lain. Aoba sendiri memotret tepat pada kejadian tersebut. Neo kemudian berkata,

"Anastasia-san..."

"Jika... Kau bersikap lebih baik... Aku pasti... Jatuh pada dirimu... Dan melupakan... Viltus..."

Anastasia langsung jatuh tertidur di dada Neo. Viltus terdiam sebentar dan kemudian berkata,

"Aoba..."

"Iya ?"

"Aku tadi berkata untuk tidak memotret, benar ?"

"Iya."

"Lalu mengapa kau masih memotretnya ?"

"Aku refleks melakukannya..."

"Hapus."

"Tidak"

"Demi keselamatan dirimu"

"Aoba yakin kau akan..."

"Bahkan diriku ditambah Shiro-nee belum tentu dapat menahan amarah dari beruang yang mengamuk mengerti..."

"..."

"Jika perlu... Jangan kau masukkan ke dalam berita..."

"Tenang saja... Aoba masih sayang nyawa koq..."

Aoba langsung menjulurkan lidahnya dan berjalan ke tempat lain. Viltus hanya menghela nafas saja. Setelah itu acara itu berjalan cukup normal hingga akhirnya rombongan Viltus berjalan kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

* * *

Keesokan harinya.

Semua Laksamana dari Amerika dan Gadis Kapal dari Amerika sudah berkumpul untuk berangkat kembali ke negeri mereka. Dari pihak Jepang, semuanya berkumpul untuk melepas mereka. Sebenarnya mereka sama sekali tidak ingin, namun karena aturan mereka harus ikut.

Hanya beberapa yang memberi pelepasan dengan baik. Salah satunya adalah Viltus. Ia berjalan ke arah Neo, dan kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, sembari berkata,

"Semoga kau sukses pada saat kau kembali di Amerika..."

"Aku tahu... Kau juga semoga kau sukses di sini... Dan hubunganmu tetap awet bersama Taihou..." jawab Neo sembari menjabat tangan Viltus.

"Terima kasih banyak."

"Mungkin aku akan membuat sesuatu seperti dirimu..."

"Tidak... Itu adalah caraku... Kau harus menemukan caramu sendiri... Karena tidak semua orang dapat melakukan sesuatu yang sama."

"Kau benar... Ahahahahahaha"

"Apa kau memiliki sesuatu yang ingin kau titip kepada diriku ?"

"Tentu saja..."

"Apakah itu ?"

"Jangan sampai ada yang serangga yang mendekati bunga cantik itu."

"Tentu saja... Tidak kusangka kau jatuh pada dirinya."

"Ehehehehehe..."

Neo mendengar bahwa dirinya telah dipanggil langsung memberi tanda salut kepada Viltus dan berkata,

"Sampai berjumpa di kesempatan lain, Kapten Amarov ! Senang bekerja dengan dirimu."

"Sungguh sebuah kesempatan yang langka di dalam kehidupan saya untuk bekerja bersama Laksamana sehebat dirimu, Kapten Rickman. Semoga kita dapat bertemu kembali di kemudian hari."

"Aku akan menitipkan beberapa botol minuman itu di markas yang baru kalian kuasai itu."

"Itu memang disengaja digunakan untuk menerima ekspor dari negeri kalian."

"Ehehehehe... Sudahlah, aku pergi sekarang atau atasanku akan marah."

Neo langsung berlari ke arah kapal yang mengangkut semua Laskamana. Setelah itu, kapal tersebut bergerak dengan dilindungi oleh Gadis Kapal dari Amerika. Setelah cukup jauh, semua laksamana Jepang langsung melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing. Tadahisa berjalan mendekati Viltus dan berkata,

"Kau... Sepertinya dapat berteman dengan dirinya..."

"Dapat dikatakan seperti itu..."

"Coba semua orang toleran seperti dirimu..."

"Itu sesuatu yang tidak mungkin... Lagipula..."

"Lagipula ?"

"Siapa yang ingin tinggal di utopia seperti itu ?"

Viltus tersenyum ke arah Tadahisa. Tadahisa hanya tersenyum kecil saja. Tidak berapa lama, Aoba berlari melewati Viltus. Melihat itu, Viltus bertanya,

"Aoba... Kau kenapa ?"

"Aoba lupa... Aoba malah meminjamkan kameraku kepada Anastasia !"

"..."

"Aoba harus kabur sejauh mungkin."

Setelah cukup jauh, Tadahisa dan Viltus merasakan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat. Pada saat melihat ke belakang, mereka melihat seorang wanita menyerupai setan yang berlari dengan kencang sembari berteriak,

"AOBA !"

Anastasia langsung melewati Tadahisa dan Viltus. Melihat itu, Tadahisa bertanya kepada Viltus mengenai kejadian tersebut dan hanya mendapat jawaban itu bukan urusan dirinya sama sekali. Mendadak beberapa laksamana mendekati Viltus dengan wajah menahan tawa. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Setelah mereka pergi, kalian kembali ke persona normal kalian..."

"Maafkan kami... Namun, yang satu ini... hmpf"

"Huh ?"

Salah satu laksamana memberikan koran kepada Viltus. Viltus menerima hal tersebut dan membaca halaman tersebut. Dan di sana tertulis dengan jelas, semua masa lalu kelam dari Viltus. Semuanya tertawa, termasuk Tadahisa. Pada saat mereka berhenti tertawa, mereka melihat Viltus dan langsung ketakutan. Wajah Viltus sangat datar, dan tanpa ekspresi. Aura hitam mulai terpancar dari Viltus. Ia merobek koran tersebut dan kemudian berteriak dengan keras,

"AOBA !"

* * *

Kapal Amerika.

Neo bersandar di pagar kapal Amerika dan melihat ke arah langit. Ia mendengar Iowa memanggil dirinya. Neo langsung berkata,

"Ada apa, Iowa ?"

"Mereka... Orang yang baik..."

"Iya..."

"Apa kau akan bertemu dengan mereka ?"

"Pertanyaanmu aku ganti... Apa kita akan bertemu dengan mereka kembali ?"

"Kau benar..."

"Aku yakin kita pasti akan bertemu dengan mereka kembali... Karena mereka orang yang menyenangkan."

Tidak berapa lama, mereka mendengar teriakan dari seseorang yang sangat keras. Jarak dari kapal tersebut dengan Markas Angkatan Laut sudah cukup jauh, sehingga teriakan tergolong sangat keras. Neo yang mengenal suara tersebut langsung tertawa dan kemudian berkata,

"Ya... Kita pasti bertemu dengan mereka kembali... Pasti !"

* * *

HakunoKazuki di sini

Ya... Bagian dengan Amerika kelar... Chapter setelah ini merupakan cerita random like usual...

Dan berhubung chapter ini kelar, aku akan membuat satu one-shot lain dahulu... Istirahat dari seri ini

Bagian yang sulit dari chapter ini adalah menuliskan kejadian di acara tersebut. Ya, aku bukan makhluk sosial jadi cukup sulit mengerti.

Dan aku belajar satu hal...

Jika mendapatkan ide dalam menulis... Catat ide itu ! Atau kau akan lupa...

Ya, aku mendapat banyak ide untuk chapter ini, namun pasti sebelum akan tidur ?! WTF BRAIN ?!

Dan mungkin aku akan melakukan pembacaan ulang dari chapter 1 dan melakukan update di chapter sebelum-sebelumnya... Untuk lebih baik lagi

Sudahlah, semoga kalian menikmati seri ini... Oh, aku melakukan sedikit update di profil saya... Jika kalian penasaran... Ahahahahaha

Sudah... Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya

Ciao !


	16. New Division

**Chapter 15**

 **New Division**

* * *

Beberapa minggu sudah lewat semenjak kepergian semua Laksamana dari Amerika. Semua orang kembali melakukan aktivitas normal mereka masing-masing. Dan pekerjaan yang menumpuk karena acara selama seminggu itu mulai terasa.

Rata-rata isi dari dokumen tersebut adalah keluhan karena kekurangan sumber daya, kehancuran di beberapa bagian dari daerah penyerangan, dan sebagian masalah kesehatan psikologi beberapa Laksamana yang ikut di pertempuran tersebut.

Divisi Viltus sendiri baru mulai mengurus dokumen tersebut dua hari yang lalu. Dan dikarenakan mereka sudah cukup dekat dengan _deadline_ , mereka langsung mengerjakannya dengan cepat. Dan mengapa mereka baru mengerjakannya sekarang ? Itu karena Magyar dan Anastasia meminta ijin untuk libur sebentar, dan Viltus membantu dokumen milik Haruto sehingga tidak ada satu pun yang mengerjakan dokumen mereka sendiri.

Dan setelah meminta ijin kepada Taihou untuk tidak mengusir dirinya bersama kedua orang tersebut, dikarenakan sudah mendekati tenggat waktunya. Taihou membiarkan mereka begitu saja, karena sudah lama sekali semenjak Viltus begadang.

Pagi harinya, pada saat Taihou dan Aoba mengecek ke dalam kantor Viltus, mereka melihat tiga manusia yang seperti kehilangan nyawanya, dengan kertas yang berserakan di depan mereka.

Taihou langsung berjalan ke arah jendela dan membuka gordin. Sinar matahari yang masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut menyadarkan mereka bertiga, namun hanya Viltus yang benar-benar tersadar. Taihou langsung menyiapkan secangkir kopi untuk Viltus sembari berkata,

"Selamat pagi, Viltus."

"Ah... Selamat pagi... Taihou..."

Viltus langsung menguap, dan kemudian membereskan semua dokumen di hadapannya. Ia melihat Aoba yang terlihat memotret wajah Anastasia yang sedang tertidur di depan dokumen, dan juga Magyar. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Kau... Untuk apa ? Berita ?"

"Tidak... Aoba memberikan ini untuk beberapa orang."

"..."

"Ada apa, Viltus ?"

"Tidak... Tidak apa-apa..."

"Aku yakin dia pasti akan senang pada saat aku mengirimnya lewat surel !"

"Sejak kapan dia memberikan dirimu surel miliknya ?"

"Setelah kejadian tersebut... Fufufufufufu."

"Dan Magyar ?"

"Oh... Kau masih bertanya juga, ya ?"

Viltus langsung menghela nafas melihat wajah Aoba yang tersenyum. Aoba kemudian berkata,

"Lagipula sebentar lagi..."

"Sebentar lagi ?"

"Ah... Tidak tidak tidak..."

Aoba langsung tersenyum ke arah Viltus. Viltus menatap tajam ke arah Aoba, dan bermaksud menanyakannya lebih lanjut lagi. Namun, Taihou langsung menghalangi Viltus, menaruh secangkir kopi, dan kemudian berkata,

"Sebaiknya kau tidak mengetahuinya sekarang..."

"Huh ?"

"Sebentar lagi kau akan tahu."

"Jika kau berkata demikian."

Viltus langsung merenggangkan badannya dan berdiri. Ia kemudian mendekati Taihou, dan mencium Taihou tepat di keningnya. Setelah itu, ia berjalan ke depan meja Anastasia dan Magyar, lalu ia berkata,

"Hei... Kalian berdua... Ayo bangun sekarang juga !"

Anastasia dan Magyar langsung terbangun karena suara Viltus yang cukup nyaring tersebut. Magyar langsung berkata,

"Viltus... Biarkan kami tidur sebentar saja..."

"Tidak... Kita masih dikejar waktu mengerti."

"Huuu... Pemimpin kejam ! Berikan kami waktu istirahat sekarang !" ujar Anastasia

"Huuu... Pemimpin sadis ! Kejam ! Diktator !" ujar Magyar menimpali Anastasia.

Viltus hanya tertawa saja mendengar beberapa kata-kata kasar dari mereka berdua. Ia langsung berkata,

"Sudah kalian kembali ke kamar dan mandi saja,setelah itu kembali lagi kemari. Jika kita selesai hari ini, aku akan mentraktir kalian vodka yang sudah kukumpulkan selama di markas angkatan laut ini."

"Begitukah ?!" ujar mereka berdua bersama-sama.

Anastasia dan Magyar langsung berlari keluar untuk kembali ke asrama dan mandi. Taihou dan Aoba langsung tertawa kecil melihat hal tersebut. Viltus kemudian berkata,

"Mudah sekali untuk menaikkan semangat mereka."

"Kau benar." ujar Taihou

"Sudahlah... Aku ingin mandi dahulu... Taihou, tolong jaga kantor dulu."

"Maaf... Aku hari ini ada latihan... Jadi..."

"Ah... Tidak apa-apa... Biarkan saja ruangan ini kosong... Dan Aoba, dapatkah kau mengambil tiga botol vodka dari gudang penyimpanan ?"

"Eh ? Kenapa harus Aoba ? Aoba ada pekerjaan lain." teriak Aoba

"Kau kira aku sudah memaafkan dirimu atas kejadian koran itu, huh ?"

"Ah... Ahahahahahahaha... Aoba lupa."

"Sudah, ambil saja dahulu."

Viltus langsung berjalan keluar meninggalkan mereka berdua. Taihou langsung menyuruh Aoba untuk pergi dahulu, agar tidak dimarahi kembali oleh Viltus.

* * *

Gudang penyimpanan di Yokosuka terletak cukup dekat dengan tempat latihan para Gadis Kapal. Tempat itu merupakan tempat yang paling cocok untuk beristirahat atau sekedar kabur dari pekerjaan sebentar saja.

Pada umumnya, Laksamana akan melakukan cuci mata dengan duduk di depan gudang penyimpanan tersebut. Pada saat Kapal Penjelajah Ringan, Kapal Penjelajah Berat, Kapal Tempur, dan Kapal Induk yang latihan semuanya membiarkan saja. Namun, pada saat Kapal Perusak yang berlatih terdapat penjagaan ketat dari beberapa Gadis Kapal.

Kembali ke masalah gudang penyimpanan. Apa isi dari gudang penyimpanan tersebut ? Dapat dikatakan beberapa koleksi pribadi dari Laksamana yang tinggal di Yokosuka. Seperti Viltus, ada yang menyimpan alkohol pribadi mereka. Ada yang menyimpan cukup banyak gucinya di dalam sana. Ada pula yang menyimpan cukup banyak jaket. Saking banyaknya barang di sana, mereka terkadang menyelundupkan beberapa majalah porno di dalam sana. Dan masing-masing Laksamana memiliki kunci ke gudang masing-masing yang terpisah satu sama lain.

Aoba berjalan dengan tenang ke arah gudang penyimpanan. Ia sempat mengejar Viltus karena Viltus belum memberikan kunci gudangnya kepada Aoba. Ia kemudian ingat saat itu seharusnya Kapal Induk yang berlatih dekat gudang tersebut. Taihou sendiri sudah meminta ijin untuk tidak ikut pada latihan awal untuk membangunkan Viltus dan ketiga orang tersebut.

Pada saat ia berjalan ke arah gudang, ia melihat banyak pesawat yang terbang ke sana kemari. Ia tahu jadwal hari ini adalah latih tanding antar Kapal Induk. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan informasi mengenai antara kelompok mana dengan kelompok mana.

Beberapa ratus meter dari gudang milik Viltus. Ia mendadak melihat sebuah pesawat yang terbang cukup rendah. Aoba berkata pada diri sendiri,

"Pesawat itu... Apa tidak terlalu rendah ? Huh ?"

Di belakang pesawat tersebut, terdapat pesawat lain yang mengejarnya. Aoba menyadari sesuatu, jika kedua pesawat tersebut tidak melakukan manuver, atau lebih tepatnya pemilik pesawat tersebut tidak menyuruh melakukan manuver, maka pesawat tersebut akan menabrak gudang milik Viltus.

Aoba berdoa dalam hati,

"Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa... Semoga..."

Namun, itu hanya tinggal harapan. Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah sebuah ledakan yang cukup hebat terjadi. Gudang milik Viltus meledak dan setelah itu terbakar. Dikarenakan mendengar ledakan tersebut, divisi cepat tanggap dari angkatan laut mulai bergerak. Aoba sendiri langsung membantu memadamkan api yang mulai menjalar.

Setelah api padam, cukup banyak Laksamana yang hadir di sana untuk melihat tempat kejadian. Mereka semua bersyukur bukan gudang milik mereka yang kena. Ada pula yang meratapi karena sebagian dari koleksi mereka rusak atau terbakar dikarenakan cukup dekat dengan lokasi ledakan tersebut. Aoba, yang mengesampingkan tugas dari Viltus, dan beberapa koleganya di divisi percetakan juga mulai bekerja.

Semua Laksamana berkumpul di sana, kecuali Viltus yang sedang fokus membereskan dokumen mereka. Ketiga orang tersebut sebenarnya penasaran, namun dikarenakan keinginan untuk membereskan semua itu dengan cepat, mereka tidak menghiraukan kejadian tersebut.

Kumpulan massa mulai bubar setelah Tadahisa memerintahkan semuanya untuk kembali ke pos masing-masing. Sementara Aoba dipilih oleh bagian percetakan untuk menginvestigasi kejadian tersebut. Aoba sendiri mengangguk sembari berkeringat dingin. Yang ada di kepalanya,

"Viltus mengamuk... Viltus mengamuk... Viltus mengamuk..."

Di dekat situ, Aoba melihat sekumpulan Gadis Kapal yang membuat sebuah lingkaran. Di pusatnya, Houshou terlihat memarahi seseorang. Atau lebih tepatnya dua orang. Pada saat Aoba berjalan melewati cukup banyak Gadis Kapal, ia melihat dua orang wanita yang berlutut. Wanita pertama mengenakan _dougi_ dengan bawahan biru dan memiliki rambut hitam yang diikat ke samping. Seorang wanita lain dengan bawahan _dougi_ berwarna merah, mengenakan warna kamuflase untuk atasan, dan memiliki warna rambut hijau tua yang diikat _twintail_ duduk di sampingnya.

Houshou terlihat memarahi mereka berdua. Aoba langsung mendekati Taihou dan bertanya kepada dirinya,

"Taihou-san..."

"Ah... Aoba..."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?"

"Ya... Kejadian biasa antara mereka berdua..."

"Zuikaku dan Kaga lagi..."

"Iya..."

Aoba langsung mencatat di buku catatannya. Setelah ia mencatat beberapa kata, pada saat itulah ia teringat kembali atas tugas yang diberikan oleh Viltus. Ia langsung berkata,

"Taihou... Ini gawat..."

"Gawat ? Gawat kenapa ?"

"Kau tahu salah satu gudang yang meledak itu milik siapa ?"

"Itu milik Vil..."

Mengetahui itu, ia langsung berkeringat dingin. Taihou langsung bertanya kepada Aoba,

"Kau sudah mengambilnya, kan?"

"Aoba baru saja tiba di sini... Jadi..."

"Semua itu... Hancur ?"

"Iya."

Taihou menelan ludah. Ia kemudian mengangkat tangan dan memanggil Houshou. Melihat Taihou yang memanggil namanya, Houshou langsung berkata,

"Taihou... Jangan sekarang... Mereka ini selalu bertengkar setiap saat... Jika seperti ini terus akan membahayakan nyawa semuanya..."

"Ya... Seperti sekarang... Kita ada situasi gawat dan sangat genting..."

"Huh ? Kenapa ? Apa Aoba mendengar kabar mengenai mereka berdua akan dibesituakan ?"

Zuikaku dan Kaga terdiam mendengar hal tersebut. Tatapan mereka berdua seperti saling menyalahkan. Taihou langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, dan berkata,

"Houshou-san... Apakah kau tahu jika Viltus, Anastasia dan Magyar baru saja lembur beberapa hari ini ?"

"Ah... Aku ingat mengenai hal tersebut. Untuk mengejar dokumen mereka yang belum dikerjakan."

"Hari ini mereka hampir menyelesaikan semuanya."

"Oh... Lalu ?"

"Dan mereka bermaksud mengadakan minum vodka bersama dengan vodka yang disimpan oleh Viltus..."

"Itu bukan masalah besar... Tunggu kau bilang yang disimpan oleh Viltus ?"

"Iya..."

"Di gudang penyimpanannya ?"

Taihou mengangguk. Houshou memperhatikan gudang milik Viltus yang sudah runtuh total dan tidak ada satu pun botol yang selamat. Houshou melihat ke arah kedua gadis yang sedang berlutut dan berkata,

"Sebaiknya... Kita melindungi mereka berdua..."

"Kau benar... Aku dapat menahan Viltus." ujar Taihou.

Beberapa Gadis Kapal pun bersedia menahan Viltus atau Magyar. Namun, yang anehnya ada satu nama yang tidak pernah disebut oleh mereka. Aoba yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung bertanya,

"Bagaimana dengan Anastasia-san ? Jika aku bandingkan antara Viltus dan Anastasia, Anastasia-san jauh lebih menyukai Vodka. Ia menganggap minuman itu sebagai anaknya sendiri, benar ?"

Terdapat keheningan sementara dari semua Gadis Kapal, dan langsung menyadari betapa berbahayanya situasi ini. Jika Magyar mengamuk, setidaknya Kelas Perusak atau Ryuujou dapat menahannya. Jika Viltus, Taihou dan Houshou yang turun tangan. Namun, jika Anastasia yang mengamuk, tidak ada jaminan seorang Kapal Tempur dapat menghentikan Anastasia. Dan rumor mengatakan, Anastasia dapat menghadapi Abyssal sendirian pada saat dirinya masih aktif di militer Russia. Jika ia dapat menghadapi Abyssal sendirian, tentu saja Kapal Tempur bukan masalah bagi dirinya, benar ?

* * *

Sementara itu, di kantor Viltus pada waktu bersamaan.

Viltus merenggangkan badannya dan mengistirahatkan matanya dari dokumen yang ia kerjakan dari tadi pagi. Selain itu, Anastasia dan Magyar pun ikut beristirahat sebentar. Pada saat itu, Magyar berkata,

"Aku penasaran... Ledakan tadi itu apa..."

"Kau benar..." ujar Viltus sembari melihat ke arah jendela.

Asap yang mengepul dari hasil ledakan tersebut masih terlihat, walaupun sudah tidak terdengar suara dari divisi penanganan darurat. Viltus berpikir sebentar, dan kemudian berkata,

"Tidak ada sirene tanda kehadiran pesawat Abyssal atau pemberitahuan mengenai Abyssal menyerang kemari... Berarti ada kecelakaan dari latihan Gadis Kapal..."

"Bukankah hari ini Kapal Induk yang berlatih ?" ujar Anastasia

"Semoga Taihou baik-baik saja."

Magyar dan Anastasia langsung tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus. Tentu saja dirinya akan sangat khawatir dengan kondisi tersebut. Magyar langsung berkata,

"Jika tidak ada pengumuman dari atasan, berarti bukan Gadis Kapal yang bermasalah... Jadi bukan masalah."

"Berarti pesawat..." ujar Viltus

Viltus tersenyum lega dan kemudian duduk kembali. Anastasia langsung mengambil dokumen selanjutnya. Sementara Magyar berpikir sebentar. Melihat Magyar yang berpikir, Viltus langsung bertanya,

"Ada apa Magyar ?"

"Aku cuma penasaran... Tempat apa yang meledak dekat situ ?"

"Kilang minyak mungkin ?" ujar Anastasia mendadak

"Tidak mungkin kilang minyak... Jika kilang minyak maka akan terjadi ledakan yang jauh lebih besar dari yang kulihat tadi." ujar Magyar.

"Magyar... Dari arah mana tadi kau melihat ledakannya ?"

"Dari arah sana..."

Magyar menunjuk ke arah tempat latihan Gadis Kapal. Viltus diam sebentar. Ia ingat gudang penyimpanan dekat sekali dengan tempat itu. Dan pada saat mengingat mengenai Aoba. Viltus langsung bergumam,

"Aoba pergi kemana ya ? Ia belum kembali membawa vodka milikku sama sekali..."

"Kau benar..." ujar Magyar.

"Pasti dia pergi ke mana dulu... Mencari bahan berita yang menarik seperti biasa." ujar Anastasia sembari membuat nada sedikit kesal.

"Kau pasti masih kesal karena foto itu, ya ?" ujar Magyar yang langsung mendapat lemparan dokumen dari Anastasia.

Viltus langsung tertawa melihat kejadian tersebut. Tidak berapa lama, mereka mendapat ketukan dari pintu. Viltus mempersilakan masuk, dan di sana berdiri Tadahisa. Dari raut wajah Tadahisa, terdapat sedikit perasaan campur aduk. Magyar dan Anastasia langsung berdiri dan memberi hormat. Sementara, Viltus langsung menyambut Tadahisa sembari berkata,

"Selamat siang, ayah. Tumben sekali kau datang kemari."

"Aku hanya ingin melihat kinerja dari putraku."

"Suatu hal yang sangat langka."

"Selain itu..."

"Huh ? Selain itu ?"

Tadahisa melirik ke kiri lalu ke kanan. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Bagaimana cara menjelaskannya, ya ?"

"Mengenai ledakan yang terjadi sebelumnya ?"

"Iya. Jika boleh tahu, apakah kalian datang ke sana ?"

"Tidak. Kami bertiga mengerjakan dokumen yang harus diserahkan besok."

"Mengapa kalian tidak ke sana ?"

"Itu semua dikarekan tidak adanya sirene tanda pesawat Abyssal atau Abyssal yang datang kemari. Kami mengambil asumsi itu adalah kesalahan manusia atau kecelakaan dalam latihan."

"Kalian ini... Kalian tahu protokol mengenai situasi darurat..."

"Maafkan kami, namun kami harus mengerjakan dokumen ini karena sudah cukup dekat dengan tenggat waktu. Dan... Jadi, ledakan itu..."

"Itu karena pesawat dari Kapal Induk yang menabrak ke arah gudang penyimpanan."

"Gudang penyimpanan ?!" ujar tiga orang secara bersamaan.

Tadahisa menelan ludahnya, dan kemudian berkata,

"Dan... Gudang yang hancur total adalah... Gudangmu, Viltus."

Mendengar itu Viltus diam sebentar. Ia kemudian berdiri dan mulai berlari keluar, diikuti dengan Magyar dan Anastasia. Mereka bertiga berlari untuk melihatnya secara pasti, demi keselamatan vodka mereka !

* * *

Kembali ke lokasi ledakan.

Semua Gadis Kapal berpikir keras untuk menyelamat Kaga dan Zuikaku. Bahkan kedua tersangka tersebut juga ikut berpikir, hingga akhirnya Aoba berkata,

"Setidaknya... Mereka pasti masih lama... Dan jika ingin kemari tentu akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama, benar ?"

"Kau benar..." ujar Taihou

"Tapi... Kita sudah berpikir berapa lama ?" ujar salah satu Gadis Kapal.

Mendengar itu semuanya mulai panik. Dan tidak berapa lama, mereka mendengar suara orang yang dikenal. Mereka semua mendengar nafas yang terengah-engah karena mendengar kabar terbaru dari Tadahisa. Pada saat sampai di depan gudang penyimpanannya, Viltus melihat reruntuhan yang terbakar. Viltus langsung terjatuh. Begitu pula dengan Anastasia dan Magyar yang melihat hal tersebut. Mereka semua mendengar komentar yang berbeda-beda,

"Vodkaku... Semua itu... Hancur... Hilang... Semuanya..." ujar Viltus berulang-ulang.

"Semua usaha ini... Tanpa hasil sama sekali..." ujar Magyar sambil menangis.

"Ah... Mengapa ini terjadi..." ujar Anastasia dengan tatapan kosong.

Semua Gadis Kapal menelan ludahnya pada saat itu. Mendadak Anastasia melihat ke arah semua Gadis Kapal tersebut dan berkata,

"Siapa..."

"Siapa yang menghancurkan gudang ini ?"

Semuanya menelan ludah. Dan yang paling panik adalah Zuikaku. Mata Anastasia cukup tajam dan melihat gerak-gerik dari Zuikaku yang cukup panik. Ia berdiri dan menunjuk ke arah Zuikaku. Dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam, ia berkata,

"Kau... Kau yang menghancurkannya, ya ?"

"Hiiiii..."

"Kau... Akan menerima akibatnya ! Atas dosa yang kau buat dengan menghancurkan semua vodka ini !"

Anastasia langsung berlari maju ke arah kumpulan Gadis Kapal untuk menyerang Zuikaku. Gerakan Anastasia cukup cepat, dan matanya seperti membuat sebuah jejak seperti La***lot dari F***. Ia terlihat sangat marah dengan aura hitam yang sangat mencekam sama seperti La***lot dari F***.

Mengetahui situasi sudah sangat gawat. Taihou melihat ke arah Viltus yang masih meratapi semua vodka miliknya. Ia langsung berteriak,

"Viltus ! Hentikan Anastasia sekarang !"

Viltus yang masih tidak di dalam alam sadarnya, mulai kembali ke dunia nyata dan melihat Anastasia yang menerjang ke arah Gadis Kapal. Ia langsung mengoyang-goyangkan Magyar dan berkata,

"Magyar... Status merah... Status merah !"

"Huh ? Merah ?"

"Beruang lepas !"

Magyar langsung menyadari apa yang dimaksud oleh Viltus dan melihat ke arah kumpulan Gadis Kapal. Anastasia masih berlari ke arah mereka, dan akan menerjang beberapa Kapal Perusak. Magyar langsung berdiri, menarik nafas panjang, dan kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Aku akan menghentikan dirinya !"

"Bagaimana caranya ? Dia sudah cukup jauh dari..."

"Jangan meremehkan kecepatan lari dari diriku... Yang merupakan salah satu pemain rugby terbaik di angkatannya !" ujar Magyar sembari mengacungkan jempolnya.

Magyar langsung berlari ke arah Anastasia. Jarak mereka berdua sedikit demi sedikit terpotong, hingga akhirnya Magyar melompat ke punggung Anastasia sembari berteriak,

"MAGYAR TACKLE !"

Dikarenakan kecepatan lari Magyar yang cukup cepat, ia mendorong Anastasia beberapa senti ke depan, dan kemudian terjatuh dengan wajah mengenai tanah. Magyar langsung berteriak,

"Tali... Tidak... Rantai ! Berikan aku rantai sekarang !"

"Ah... Baik... Baik..." ujar salah satu Gadis Kapal.

Gadis Kapal yang lain melihat kejadian tersebut dengan wajah cukup terkejut dengan sebagian menahan tawa. Viltus sendiri menepuk wajahnya melihat kejadian tersebut.

Setelah Anastasia ditahan dengan rantai dan dibuat pingsan oleh Viltus, Viltus langsung berjalan ke arah Houshou, dan bertanya,

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi di sini ?"

"Pada saat melakukan latihan, Kaga dan Zuikaku bertengkar satu sama lain sehingga tidak fokus dengan salah satu pesawat mereka yang bertempur satu sama lain... hingga menabrak gudang anda."

"Begitu ya..."

"Maafkan mereka..."

"Aku tahu."

"Jangan kau hukum..."

Viltus langsung membuat tanda untuk diam kepada Houshou, dan kemudian berkata,

"Tenang saja. Mereka bukan dari divisiku, sehingga aku tidak memiliki hak untuk menghukum mereka berdua."

Ia tersenyum ke arah Zuikaku dan Kaga. Melihat senyum itu, mereka tahu Viltus sama sekali tidak senang dengan situasi ini. Viltus kemudian melanjutkan,

"Aku akan menahan Anastasia agar tidak menyerang mereka... Karena mereka bukan dari divisiku."

"Namun, jika mereka di divisimu ?" tanya Houshou

"Aku akan membiarkan Anastasia satu hari saja."

Semuanya langsung terdiam mendengar jawaban dari Viltus yang masih tersenyum. Viltus kemudian menghela nafas, dan kemudian berkata,

"Namun, tetap saja... Aku kehilangan cukup banyak koleksiku..."

"Ahahahahaha." ujar Taihou

"Setidaknya... Aku akan mendapatkan vodka lain yang sedang dikirim dari Russia."

Pada saat itu, suasana di tempat itu kembali hening. Suara dari angin yang berhembus terdengar dengan jelas. Begitu pula dengan ombak. Viltus langsung membuat wajah khawatir dan bertanya,

"Ummm... Mengapa kalian semua diam ?"

"Be... Begini..." ujar Nagato yang sedikit bingung menjelaskannya kepada Viltus.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu di utara ?"

"Ahahahahaha... Jadi... Begini..." ujar Noshiro yang mengganti Nagato yang sedikit ketakutan.

"Kalian berdua sama sekali tidak menjelaskan apapun... Jika berikutnya juga menjawab demikian maka aku akan..."

"Abyssal melakukan penyerangan besar-besaran di daerah utara..." ujar Taihou

"Lalu ? Tunggu di utara ?"

"Iya... Sehingga semua kiriman barang terpaksa terhenti sementara waktu." lanjut Taihou.

Viltus terdiam sebentar dengan tatapan kosong. Ia langsung jatuh berlutut dan berkata dengan pelan,

"Semua ini... Ahahahaha..."

Setelah meratapi sebentar ia langsung berteriak mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya.

Semua anggota divisi Viltus kembali berkumpul di kantor. Namun, ada yang sedikit berbeda. Bukan suasana lega karena dokumen mereka sudah selelai. Suasana yang mereka pancarkan adalah suasana seseorang yang sudah kehilangan sesuatu. Seseorang yang kehilangan tujuan hidup.

Viltus duduk dengan tatapan seperti mata ikan mati melihat ke arah langit-langit. Taihou menggoyang-goyangkan Viltus untuk mengembalikan kesadaran Viltus. Sementara itu, di sofa Anastasia memainkan rambut Zuihou dan menahan dirinya agar tidak kabur dari dirinya. Ia mengelus rambut Zuihou, dan terkadang membenamkan kepalanya di rambut Zuihou. Dan satu orang terakhir, Magyar duduk di lantai sembari memeluk Ryuujou seperti boneka. Ryuujou sendiri memainkan pipi dari Magyar untuk membangkitkan semangat dari Magyar yang sudah pudar.

Setelah beberapa kali digoyang-goyangkan oleh Taihou, Viltus langsung menghela nafas dan kemudian berkata,

"Sudah... Sudah... Jangan kau menggoyang-goyangkan diriku kembali, Taihou."

"Habis... kau seperti itu."

"Iya... Iya..."

"Kau sebenarnya lebih memilih mana... Diriku atau vodka ?"

Viltus sebenarnya sudah memiliki jawaban, namun dikarenakan ia ingin menganggu Taihou sedikit, ia langsung pura-pura berpikir. Melihat Viltus yang berpikir, Taihou langsung berteriak kesal sembari memukul Viltus, yang mendapat jawaban berupa tawa dari Viltus.

Pada saat itu, mereka berdua mendadak mendengar suara dari Ryuujou,

"Hei... Magyar..."

"Apa..."

"Jika kau... Kau akan memilih siapa ? Aku atau vodka ?"

"Hmmm..."

"Berpikir, huh ?"

Ryuujou kembali memainkan pipi dari Magyar yang berpikir. Viltus dan Taihou melihat satu sama lain sebelum melihat ke arah Magyar dan Ryuujou. Ryuujou yang menyadari dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian, ia langsung berkata,

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dia bermuka masam saja... Itu..."

"Aku memilih dirimu..." ujar Magyar.

Ryuujou langsung memerah mendengar hal tersebut. Taihou dan Viltus awalnya terkejut, lalu langsung tertawa mendengar itu. Ryuujou sendiri langsung memukul wajah Magyar beberapa kali karena malu. Viltus kemudian bertanya dengan wajah penasaran,

"Sejak kapan kalian berkencan ?"

"Kami tidak berkencan !" ujar Ryuujou

"Oh... Lalu semua tindakan mesra kalian pada selama ini apa dong ?" ujar Taihou menggoda Ryuujou

"Kalian sebut itu mesra ?!" ujar Ryuujou sedikit panik

Taihou dan Viltus tertawa bersama karena itu merupakan jawaban yang biasa dikatakan oleh Viltus bila dirinya dan Taihou bertengkar dulu. Ryuujou mengetahui dirinya pasti kalah langsung diam dan memukul-mukul pipi dari Magyar beberapa kali.

Anastasia yang melihat itu langsung berkata pelan,

"Huuuuhhh... Enaknya yang punya pasangan..."

"Ahahahaha..." ujar Zuihou pasrah

"Apa aku perlu jatuh ke dunia itu, ya ?"

"Dunia apa ?"

"Ya... Seperti mencintai dirimu..."

"Hieeeeee !"

Zuihou terkejut dan berteriak panik mendengar itu. Ia semakin meronta-ronta ingin pergi. Anastasia langsung meminta maaf kepada Zuihou, dan berkata itu hanya candaan ringan. Ia langsung menahan Zuihou dan mengelus rambut dari Zuihou dengan kepalanya.

Setelah itu, ruangan tersebut kembali hening. Dan pada saat itulah, Viltus mendengar seperti suara sesuatu yang diganti. Pada awalnya Viltus tidak terlalu peduli, namun karena semakin keras dirinya keluar sebentar dan melihat tanda huruf di pintunya.

Dengan wajah sedikit bingung, Viltus masuk ke dalam kantornya dan kemudian berkata,

"Taihou..."

"Ada apa di luar sana ?"

"Beberapa pekerja menuliskan beberapa huruf di pintu kantor. Sepertinya ada yang masuk ke divisi lagi, ya ?"

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya... Ada yang akan pindah dari divisi kita dan masuk kemari."

"Eh ?"

"Tidak semuanya pindah sih..."

Taihou kemudian melihat wajah Anastasia, Magyar dan Viltus yang sangat terkejut. Magyar langsung mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Ryuujou. Sementara, Anastasia terlihat sedikit sedih. Viltus langsung bertanya,

"Kau... Kau akan tetap di divisi ini, kan... Taihou ?"

"Maafkan aku..."

"Taihou..."

Viltus langsung berjalan ke Taihou dan memeluknya. Ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya sembari berkata,

"Tidak... Kau tidak boleh... Kau tidak boleh..."

"Maafkan aku..."

"Aku tahu... Aku akan... berbicara dengan ayah."

Viltus melepas pelukannya dan bermaksud untuk berlari keluar mencari ayahnya. Taihou langsung menahan lengan baju dari Viltus dan berkata,

"Viltus..."

"Taihou... Biarkan aku bernegosiasi dengan..."

"Maafkan aku... Aku akan tetap membantu dirimu di divisi ini."

Viltus terkejut dan melihat ke arah Taihou yang menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia sadar, ia kena kebohongan dirinya dahulu. Viltus langsung menghela nafas dan memukul kepala Taihou dengan pelan. Taihou sendiri langsung berkata,

"Ehehehehe... Ini pembalasan untuk saat itu."

"Iya... Iya..."

Ryuujou yang memperhatikan kelakuan dua orang tersebut langsung menghela nafas saja. Magyar sendiri tertawa melihat hal tersebut. Ia kemudian bertanya,

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu, Ryuujou ?"

"Aku akan tetap di sini, koq..."

"Itu benar atau kau berbohong ?"

"Fufufufufu... Kau harus mengetahuinya sendiri."

Magyar langsung mengacak-acak rambut Ryuujou. Ryuujou sendiri hanya tertawa saja dengan hal tersebut. Sejak kapan mereka sangat dekat, tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Hanya mereka yang tahu dan mereka merahasiakannya dari siapapun, kecuali Aoba yang mengetahuinya pada saat itu.

Anastasia kemudian melihat ke arah Zuihou dan berkata,

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu, Zuihou ?"

"Mengenai itu..."

Mendadak mereka semua mendengar ketukan dari luar. Dan pada saat dipersilahkan masuk, Shigure, Yuudachi, Uzuki, Yayoi, Yura, Kinu, dan Aoba masuk. Mereka kemudian berkata satu per satu sembari memberi hormat,

"Kapal Perusak Shigure, Flagship kedua dari divisi milik Viltus Amarov. Datang melapor"

"Kapal Perusak Yuudachi, melapor poi~"

"Kapal Perusak Uzuki, melapor pyon"

"Kapal Perusak Yayoi, melapor kepada Laksamana Amarov."

"Kapal Penjelajah Ringan Yura, melapor"

"Kapal Penjelajah Ringan Kinu, hadir !"

"Kapal Penjelajah Berat Aoba, melapor hadir di tempat."

Viltus yang melihat mereka semua langsung menyambut mereka dengan memberi hormat. Setelah itu, Shigure langsung berkata,

"Saya mewakili beberapa Gadis Kapal dari divisi Laksamana Amarov, ingin memberitahukan perihal perpindahan kami dari divisi anda ke divisi lain."

"Kalian semua ?"

"Termasuk Zuihou juga." ujar Shigure sembari melihat ke arah Zuihou.

Mendengar itu, Anastasia semakin hancur dan memeluk Zuihou dengan keras. Dapat terlihat dengan jelas dirinya tidak akan membiarkan Zuihou untuk pergi. Shigure langsung menggaruk-garuk kepalanya saja. Viltus kemudian melihat ke arah Aoba dan berkata,

"Jadi... Ini yang kau maksud, ya... Aoba..."

"Iya... Ehehehehehe."

"Haahh... Sudahlah..."

"..."

"Aku yakin ini karena tindakanku dulu..."

"Tidak... Itu bukan salahmu Viltus."

Viltus hanya tersenyum saja mendengar itu. Shigure kemudian berkata,

"Laksamana, saya mengucapkan terima kasih atas semua arahan yang telah anda berikan kepada kami semua."

"Saya pun merasa cukup berbahagia dapat memimpin kalian semua. Kalian merupakan Gadis Kapal yang cukup hebat."

"Walaupun demikian, kau ini sudah membuat diriku susah beberapa kali."

"Ya... Pada saat itu sih... Ahahahahahaha"

Shigure dan Viltus langsung tertawa bersama. Taihou yang melihat itu tersenyum. Ia tahu, Viltus berusaha untuk tidak larut dalam kesedihan karena harus berpisah dengan Shigue dan Yuudachi setelah bekerja sama cukup lama. Viltus berhenti tertawa dan kemudian berkata,

"Selain itu... Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu saat itu, Shigure."

"Sama-sama, Laksamana Amarov."

Viltus dan Shigure langsung berpelukan satu sama lain. Suatu ikatan kuat yang terbentuk semenjak mereka pertama kali di dalam satu divisi kecil, hingga menjadi seperti sekarang. Setelah Viltus kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, sembari berkata,

"Walaupun kalian sudah bukan bagian dari divisi ini, kalian tetaplah keluarga bagi kami. Jika kalian punya masalah, pintu kami terbuka dengan lebar."

"Terima kasih banyak, Laksamana."

"Jika kalian tidak ada pekerjaan dan merasa bosan, kalian dapat berkunjung kemari."

"Ahahahaha... Tenang saja mengenai itu."

Viltus kemudian mengelus kepala dari Shigure, ia kemudian berkata,

"Tenang saja, semua manga dan camilan pasti tersedia jika kalian datang kemari."

Mendengar itu, Yuudachi dan Uzuki langsung senang dan melompat bersama. Semua yang di dalam ruangan tersebut langsung tersenyum melihat kedua orang tersebut. Setelah itu, Viltus langsung berkomentar,

"Kalian seharusnya memberitahu diriku dari dulu... Jika aku mengetahuinya, aku pasti akan membuat acara untuk kalian semua."

"Hehehehe... Memberikan acara seperti apa ?" tanya Shigure.

"Mungkin makan-makan dengan aku yang akan mentraktir kalian."

"Baik sekali..."

"Mungkin setelah aku bertemu dengan anggotaku yang baru, aku akan mentraktir kalian semua. Bersama dengan anggota baru. Bagaimana menurut kalian ?"

Semuanya langsung mengangguk mendengar itu. Setelah itu, mereka semua berbicara satu sama lain membicarakan mengenai pertempuran yang mereka lalui bersama. Hingga akhirnya, satu per satu mulai pamit untuk bertemu dengan Laksamana baru mereka. Tepat sebelum Aoba pergi, Viltus berkata,

"Aoba."

"Ah... Ada apa Laksamana ?"

"Walaupun dirimu ada di divisi lain, tidak menutup kemungkinan aku akan meminta bantuan dari dirimu lagi."

"Tenang saja, Aoba selalu siap menerima perintah dari dirimu kapan saja."

"Baguslah."

"Tapi... Sekarang ada sisi bagusnya."

"Apakah itu ?"

"Aoba tidak dapat dipanah oleh dirimu lagi, Viltus."

"..."

"Kau kan pernah berkata untuk tidak menghukum dari divisi lain."

"Ya... Kau benar sih."

"Ahahahahaha..."

"Namun, setidaknya aku memiliki izin untuk melakukan itu."

"Eh ?!"

Viltus mengeluarkan sebuah surat dengan tanda tangan dari semua Laksamana mengenai hal tersebut. Aoba langsung terdiam dan berkeringat dingin. Viltus langsung tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Jadi... Jangan main-main, ya... Aoba"

"I... Iya..."

Viltus langsung berjalan ke depan Aoba dan menepuk pundak Aoba. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Sudahlah... Sana kau pergi temui Laksamanamu."

"Iya."

"Dan jaga dia..."

"Aku tahu."

"Bersama seluruh Gadis Kapal di sekitarmu, sama seperti kau melindungi kedua anakmu itu."

"Ahahahahahaha... Viltus kau bisa saja berkata seperti itu."

Aoba langsung membungkuk dan berkata,

"Sekali lagi, Aoba akan mengucapkan terima kasih banyak atas semuanya."

"Bukan masalah."

"Terutama setelah kejadian itu."

"Kita berdua membantu sama lain... Walaupun..."

"Walaupun ?"

"Bukan masalah."

"Jika kau berkata demikian... Aoba akan pergi dahulu."

Aoba langsung berjalan meninggalkan kantor Viltus. Kantor Viltus langsung sepi dalam sekejap. Viltus langsung menghela nafas, dan kemudian berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Dari sana, ia menunggu semua Gadis Kapal baru yang akan masuk ke dalam divisinya.

* * *

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, Magyar, Ryuujou, Anastasia dan Zuihou, yang diperintahkan oleh Viltus untuk menunggu hingga ada yang menarik perhatian Anastasia, bermain kartu. Viltus sendiri membereskan beberapa dokumen lain dengan bantuan dari Taihou.

"Aku kalah lagi..." ujar Anastasia dengan wajah cukup sedih.

Semuanya tertawa melihat ekspresi dari Anastasia, yang langsung memeluk Zuihou kembali. Tidak berapa lama, mereka mendengar ketukan dari luar. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Silakan masuk."

Setelah itu, pintu terbuka. Di pintu tersebut berdiri dua orang wanita. Kedua wanita tersebut mengenakan pakaian yang sama, yaitu pakaian putih pendek dan rok biru pendek. Satu wanita memiliki rambut hitam yang dikuncir panjang. Dan dari wajahnya terlihat jelas ia sangat mengantuk. Sementara, wanita yang satu lagi memiliki rambut coklat pendek, dan di wajahnya seperti terdapat luka terbakar. Salah satu mata dari wanita tersebut berwarna kuning.

Wanita dengan rambut coklat yang memperkenalkan diri lebih dahulu.

"Kapal Penjelajah Berat dari kelas Furutaka yang pertama, Furutaka. Melapor untuk bertemu dengan Laksamana."

"Kapal Penjelajah Berat dari kelas Furutaka yang kedua, Kako. Melapor."

"Kako... Kau harus lebih menaruh hormat kepada Laksamana..."

"Iya... Iya..."

Wanita yang bernama Furutaka tersebut terlihat memberi sedikit nasihat kepada Kako mengenai beberapa hal, hingga akhirnya Viltus menyela mereka berdua,

"Bagaimana jika kalian berdua duduk saja dahulu. Di sini cukup banyak sofa."

"Ah... Begitukah ? Terima kasih banyak... Ihihihi" ujar Kako langsung duduk di sofa

"Kako ! Ah... Maafkan kelakuan dari dirinya." ujar Furutaka membungkuk kepada Viltus, Magyar dan Anastasia.

"Tidak apa-apa... Bukan masalah. Dan mungkin kami semua akan memperkenalkan diri kami masing-masing setelah semua anggota dari divisi ini berkumpul. Apakah kalian berdua setuju dengan hal tersebut ?" ujar Viltus

"Jika Laksamana berkata demikian, maka saya akan mengikutinya." ujar Furutaka

"Boleh saja. Saya bosan jika mendengarkan hal sama terus menerus." ujar Kako

"Kako !" teriak Furutaka

Viltus langsung tertawa melihat itu. Ia kemudian memberi perintah kepada Taihou untuk membuatkan kedua gadis tersebut minuman. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, ada ketukan lain yang terdengar. Dan setelah mendapat izin, tiga gadis berdiri bersama di depan pintu. Melihat itu, Viltus langsung berkata,

"Ah... Akizuki ?! Kau di sini ?"

Salah satu dari gadis itu adalah Akizuki. Ia kemudian masuk bersama dua orang lain yang memiliki pakaian yang sama dengan dirinya. Mereka satu per satu mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Kapal Perusak kelas Akizuki yang pertama, Akizuki. Melapor untuk bertugas."

"Kapal Perusak kelas Akizuki yang kedua, Teruzuki. Melapor untuk bertugas !"

"Kapal Perusak kelas Akizuki yang keempat, Hatsuzuki. Melapor untuk bertugas."

Viltus ingin menyambut mereka. Namun, ia teralihkan oleh Anastasia yang terlihat cukup senang. Ia langsung melepas Zuihou, dan kemudian menunjuk ke arah Hatsuzuki. Ia kemudian berkata sembari menunjuk ke sisi dirinya,

"Ka... Kau... Bi... Bisa duduk di sini tidak ?"

"Saya ? Bisa..."

Hatsuzuki langsung berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Anastasia. Dan dalam sekejap, Anastasia memeluk Hatsuzuki dan berkata berulang-ulang,

"Aduh... Imutnya... Imutnya... Imutnya !"

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut sangat terkejut, dan langsung berubah menjadi tawa. Zuihou yang melihat hal tersebut langsung pamit kepada semuanya dan berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Viltus langsung mempersilahkannya pergi. Setelah itu, Anastasia seperti menanyakan beberapa hal kepada Hatsuzuki yang dijawab singkat. Furutaka sendiri sedikit bingung dengan suasana yang jauh berbeda dari divisi dirinya sebelumnya. Suasana yang sangat akrab. Viltus yang melihat itu langsung berkata,

"Furutaka."

"Ah... Ba... Baik..."

"Kau tidak perlu terlalu kaku seperti itu... Di sini semua bebas berekspresi... Bahkan jika tidak setuju kau dapat memberitahu diriku."

"Eh... Tapi..."

"Tidak usah pedulikan dengan peraturan. Lagipula peraturan tersebut sudah mengijinkan kedua belah pihak untuk dapat berkomunikasi satu sama lain tanpa batasan."

"Iya sih..."

"Jadi... Bagaimana menurutmu, Furutaka ?"

"Bi... Bisa..."

"Baguslah."

Viltus tersenyum, dan melihat Taihou yang memberikan minuman kepada Akizuki, Teruzuki dan Hatsuzuki. Namun, entah mengapa rona dari mereka bertiga terlihat sangat cerah, seperti beberapa orang yang baru pertama kali merasakan itu. Viltus ingat, walaupun sudah mengenal Akizuki, ia belum mengajak mereka bertiga ke acara yang biasa mereka adakan.

Viltus menghela nafas sebentar dan kemudian berkata,

"Hmmm... Jika sebelumnya divisi ini berisi dua Kapal Induk Ringan, satu Kapal Induk Armor, dua Kapal Penjelajah Ringan, satu Kapal Penjelajah Berat, dan empat Kapal Perusak... Aku akan mendapatkan..."

"Kau pernah memiliki Kapal Penjelajah Berat, Laksamana ?" tanya Furutaka

"Jika pernah, berarti kami aman... aman... ihihihihi" ujar Kako

"Iya. Aku memilikinya. Walaupun pada awalnya bukan di divisiku sih " ujar Viltus

"Siapa ?" tanya Furutaka

"Aoba."

Mendengar nama itu, entah mengapa Teruzuki, Hatsuzuki, Kako dan Furutaka terlihat sangat takut. Viltus yang melihat perubahan tersebut langsung bertanya,

"Ada apa dengan kalian ?"

"Ber... Berarti... Kau... Kau..." ujar Furutaka sedikit terbata-bata.

"Aku ?"

"Manusia Iblis Viltus Amarov !" teriak Kako

"Manusia... apa ?"

"Setan... Akizuki-nee... Aku takut..." ujar Teruzuki memeluk Akizuki yang hanya tertawa kecil saja.

"Hei... Jadi reputasiku di antara Gadis Kapal sejelek ini, Taihou ?"

"Tidak juga..." ujar Taihou

"Lalu... Mengapa..."

"Ka... karena Aoba sering menceritakan mengenai dirimu... Yang kejam... Yang..." ujar Furutaka

"Tunggu... Tunggu... Tunggu... Siapa ? Siapa yang memberitahu hal tersebut ?" sela Viltus

"Aoba..."

"..."

"Ummm... Laksamana ?"

"Tenang saja... Aku bukan seperti itu koq... Ahahahahaha" ujar Viltus.

Padahal di dalam hatinya, ia berkata,

'Aoba... Jika kita bertemu kembali, aku akan menghabisi dirimu ! Percayalah'

Di tempat lain, Aoba yang bertemu dengan Laksamana barunya langsung berkeringat dingin. Ia merasakan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat berasal dari kantor milik Viltus. Dan saat itulah, ia berkata pelan,

"Minggu ini... Tidak, bulan ini... Aoba sebisa mungkin menghindar dari Viltus... Demi keamanan Aoba."

* * *

Kembali ke kantor Viltus.

Viltus berhasil meyakinkan Hatsuzuki, Teruzuki, Furutaka dan Kako bahwa rumor tersebut sama sekali tidak benar. Cukup lama untuk meyakinkan hal tersebut karena Anastasia, Magyar, Ryuujou dan Taihou sama sekali tidak mau membantu dirinya.

Ia kemudian langsung duduk kembali dan melihat ke arah langit-langit. Ia langsung berkata,

"Ah... Jika kalian ingin membaca manga... Manga tersebut ada di laci sebelah kiri."

"Manga ?! Kau memilikinya ?" ujar Kako

"Itu milik Yuudachi... Entah mengapa ia menyimpannya di sini."

"Oho... Aku akan membaca satu."

"Silakan."

Kako langsung berdiri dan membuka laci yang ditunjuk oleh Viltus. Namun, Magyar mendadak berteriak,

"Tunggu... Laci itu !"

Kako membuka laci tersebut dengan wajah yang cukup bingung. Dan pada saat itu, terjatuh satu lembar foto. Taihou langsung mengambil foto tersebut, dan dalam sekejap wajahnya menjadi merah padam. Viltus yang bingung dengan reaksi dari Taihou meminta kepada Taihou untuk menunjukkan foto tersebut kepada dirinya. Namun, Taihou langsung menggeleng. Sementara Kako, yang melihat semua foto tersebut langsung melihat ke arah Magyar yang mendadak sudah di belakang Kako. Ia langsung berkata,

"Kau... Kau harus melupakan apa yang kau lihat !"

Dalam sekejap Kako dibuat pingsan oleh Magyar. Ia langsung merebut foto dari tangan Taihou, menaruhnya di laci, menutup laci tersebut dan mengunci laci tersebut. Ia langsung berkata,

"Aku tidak dapat melakukan hal sama terhadap Taihou... Karena aku pasti akan menghadapi Viltus karena hal tersebut..."

"Magyar... Apa isi laci tersebut ?" tanya Viltus

"Ti... Tidak ada apa-apa..."

"Lalu... Mengapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku ?"

"Itu... Bukan masalah..."

Viltus langsung menghela nafas dan kembali memperhatikan dokumennya. Ia tahu, Magyar sama sekali tidak akan memberitahu dirinya apa yang ada di dalam laci tersebut. Mendadak Taihou berjalan ke dekat Viltus dan membisikkan sesuatu. Dari situ, Viltus langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

"Oh... Begitu..."

"Ke... Kenapa ?"

"Bukan masalah... Ahahahahahaha... Berarti aku ada temannya..."

Magyar langsung merah padam karena hal tersebut. Begitu pula dengan Ryuujou. Magyar kemudian duduk kembali di sebelah Ryuujou yang langsung dimarahi Ryuujou karena sesuatu. Sepuluh menit kemudian, pintu kembali diketuk dan di sana berdiri tiga orang wanita. Mereka semua mengenakan pakaian putih tanpa lengan, sarung tangan putih dan rok merah. Satu wanita memiliki rambut hitam panjang, wanita lain memiliki rambut cokelat yang diikat _braid_ dan satu lagi rambut hitam yang diikat _ponytail_.

Wanita yang diikat _ponytail_ memperkenalkan diri lebih dahulu,

"Maafkan keterlambatan kami. Kapal Penjelajah Ringan kelas Agano yang ketiga, Yahagi. Melapor bertugas."

"Kapal Penjelajah Ringan kelas Agano yang kedua, Noshiro. Melapor bertemu dengan Laksamana."

"Kapal Penjelajah Ringan kelas Agano yang pertama, Agano. Melapor ~"

"Agano-nee... Tolong lebih sopan kepada Laksamana kita. Apalagi ini Laksamana baru." ujar Noshiro.

Yang ada di pikiran Magyar, Anastasia dan Viltus sama. Deja-vu atas apa yang dilakukan Furutaka dan Kako sebelumnya. Dan pada saat Noshiro menasihati Agano, Yahagi langsung maju dan berkata,

"Anda Laksamana Amarov, jika saya tidak salah..."

"Ya... Itu tepat sekali." jawab Viltus.

"Heh..."

"Ada apa, Yahagi ? Menggoda Laksamana langsung ? Hati-hati..."

"Taihou akan memarahi diriku, benar ?"

"Ahahahahahaha... Sepertinya kau mengetahuinya, ya ?"

"Tentu saja. Dari Laksamana Yanagi."

"Eh ? Ayah atau Shiro-nee ?"

"Yang kedua. Beliau adalah Laksamana yang memimpin kami dahulu."

"Eh ?!"

"Ahahahahaha... Kau sepertinya sangat terkejut dengan hal tersebut."

"Tentu saja."

"Lagipula, kami bertiga masuk ke divisi anda atas rekomendasi dari Laksamana Yanagi sendiri."

"Apa kau bilang ?"

"Dan ini ada pesan dari Laksamana Yanagi."

Viltus melihat secarik kertas, dan mengambilnya. Di sana tertulis pesan dari Shiro yang meminta Viltus untuk menjaga mereka semua. Ia langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia langsung berkata,

"Aku akan berusaha... Namun, jangan bandingkan diriku dengan Shiro-nee... Dia itu jauh lebih baik dari diriku."

"Kau tidak dapat menilai tersebut sendiri. Biar kami yang menentukan."

"Ahahahahahahaha... Silakan... Silakan..."

Yahagi langsung tersenyum ke arah Viltus. Viltus langsung berdiri dan kemudian mempersilahkan mereka bertiga untuk duduk. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Jika... Dalam tiga puluh menit tidak ada yang datang lagi... Aku akan memulai prosesi penerimaan divisi baru ini."

Semuanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

* * *

Dua puluh tujuh menit sudah berlalu. Viltus langsung berdiri dan berpikir sudah tidak ada yang datang lagi kemari. Namun, mendadak ia mendengar suara seorang wanita yang cukup dikenalnya. Suara wanita yang menghancurkan gudang penyimpanannya. Ia mendengar,

"Shoukaku-nee... Setidaknya aku tidak ingin satu divisi dengan Kaga !"

"Tenang saja, Zuikaku. Kaga-san ada di divisi milik Laksamana Yanagi... Sangat kecil kemungkinan kita masuk ke sana."

"Namun, tetap saja tidak menutup kemungkinan tersebut !"

"Zuikaku..."

"Ah... Shoukaku-nee... Kita sudah tiba di depan kantornya. Ayo..."

"Iya."

Viltus dan Taihou langsung berkeringat dingin mendengar suara tersebut. Orang pertama yang mereka perhatikan adalah Anastasia. Dapat terlihat jelas Anastasia sedikit teralihkan oleh Hatsuzuki. Viltus berbisik kepada Taihou,

"Ini... Gawat..."

"Aku tahu..."

"Jika mereka masuk..."

"Uuuuhhh..."

Ketukan pintu terdengar, dan pintu yang terbuka juga terdengar. Anastasia memperhatikan ke arah pintu dan tatapannya menjadi kosong. Zuikaku yang masuk lebih dahulu, melihat Anastasia, Magyar dan Viltus langsung berkeringat dingin. Anastasia langsung berdiri dan berkata,

"Kau..."

"Aduh... Mati aku..." ujar Zuikaku berkeringat dingin

"Aku... Akan menghabisi dirimu ! Atas semua vodka itu !"

Viltus langsung memerintahkan Magyar,

"Magyar ! Kode Merah !"

"Tidak perlu kau beritahu aku sudah tahu, mengerti !"

Anastasia langsung menerjang ke arah Zuikaku. Zuikaku yang ketakutan langsung berlari ke arah belakang dan menabrak Shoukaku. Furutaka dan Kako terdiam melihat hal tersebut. Viltus langsung berdiri dari kursinya, dan mengambil pistol dengan isi peluru bius. Magyar melompat ke arah Anastasia. Itu merupakan adegan pertama.

Magyar menangkap Anastasia dan mendorong Anastasia hingga menabrak dinding. Zuikaku langsung memeluk Shoukaku dengan wajah ngeri. Viltus langsung mengarahkan pistolnya, sembari memegang wajahnya karena merasa ngilu dengan suara tabrakan tersebut. Akizuki, Teruzuki dan Hatsuzuki langsung berkumpul di dekat Taihou dan Ryuujou. Ini merupakan adegan kedua.

Dan adegan terakhir adalah Viltus menembakkan peluru dan mengenai lengan dari Anastasia. Furutaka langsung berkata,

"Kau baru saja..."

"Itu peluru bius... Aku gunakan jika keadaan gawat seperti ini..." ujar Viltus

"Eh..."

"Dengar... Anastasia mengamuk... Itu mimpi buruk... Untuk menghentikan beruang... Harus dengan bius... Benar ?"

Semuanya sama sekali tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Viltus langsung menghela nafas, dan kemudian menaruh pistol tersebut. Ia kemudian berjalan dan memeriksa denyut nadi dari Anastasia. Setelah yakin masih terasa, ia langsung mengangkat Anastasia dan membiarkan Anastasia tertidur di atas sofa, setelah Furutaka dan Kako berdiri.

Viltus kemudian berkata,

"Maafkan kami menunjukkan kejadian seperti itu."

"Ah... Ti... Tidak apa-apa..." ujar Zuikaku.

"Jadi... Dapatkah kalian berdua memperkenalkan diri kalian ?"

Tepat sebelum Zuikaku dan Shoukaku memperkenalkan diri mereka, Elisa masuk ke dalam kantor Viltus. Ia langsung berkata,

"Wah... Jadi ini divisi barumu... Dan... Kenapa Anastasia-san..."

Viltus langsung menunjuk ke arah Zuikaku dan langsung mendapat anggukan dari Elisa. Viltus langsung mempersilahkan Zuikaku dan Shoukaku untuk memperkenalkan diri mereka.

Yang pertama memperkenalkan diri mereka adalah Shoukaku.

"Kapal Induk kelas Shoukaku yang pertama, Shoukaku. Melapor"

"Kapal Induk kelas Shoukaku yang kedua, Zuikaku."

Viltus melihat ke arah jam di dinding dan kemudian berkata,

"Sepertinya sudah tidak ada yang akan datang lagi kemari. Jadi, mari kita mulai berkenalan. Nama saya adalah Viltus Amarov, Laksamana yang bertanggung jawab atas kesalamatan kalian semua. Aku akan melakukan sebisaku untuk membawa kalian semua kembali, jadi aku harapkan kalian memberikan semaksimal mungkin. Dan satu hal, panggil saja diriku Viltus jika hanya kita semua di ruangan ini saja."

Semuanya mengangguk. Magyar langsung berdiri dan kemudian berkata,

"Namaku adalah Magyar Libyet. Panggil saja Magyar. Salah satu kru dari kapal komando milik Viltus. Aku bertugas di bagian radar. Aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin memberitahukan lokasi pesawat lawan kepada kalian !"

"Petugas radar ?!" ujar Akizuki

"Jadi, tugas kalian akan sedikit berkurang dengan adanya diriku... Ehehehehehe"

Semuanya tersenyum melihat Magyar. Viltus kemudian berkata,

"Aku mewakili dia yang tertidur. Namanya adalah Anastasia Konoplyanka. Ia adalah petugas sonar di Kapal Komando untuk pertempuran dengan Kapal selam."

Semuanya mengangguk, dengan Zuikaku terlihat masih cukup ngeri dengan Anastasia. Dan yang terakhir adalah Elisa. Ia langsung maju dan berkata,

"Perkenalkan namaku adalah Elisa von Manstein. Aku adalah mekanik yang bertanggungjawab atas semua perlengkapan kalian. Jika kalian ada masalah dengan perlengkapan dan masalah hidup kalian, kalian dapat menemui diriku."

Semua Gadis Kapal langsung mengangguk. Taihou kemudian maju dan berkata,

"Perkenalkan Kapal Induk kelas Taihou yang pertama, Taihou. Saya adalah _flagship_ di divisi ini perkenalkan."

"Dan juga merupakan kekasih dari Viltus ini... ehehehehehe..." ujar Elisa mendadak

Semuanya melihat ke arah Viltus dan Taihou yang tertawa saja. Kemudian, Ryuujou berdiri dan kemudian berkata,

"Perkenalkan. Kapal Induk Ringan kelas Ryuujou, Ryuujou. Salam kenal semuanya."

Semuanya mengangguk dengan hal tersebut. Viltus kemudian berkata,

"Sebelum kita melanjutkan, apakah kalian ada pertanyaan ? Aku yakin kalian pasti akan bertanya mengenai kami berdua."

Satu per satu mulai bertanya mengenai apa yang dipikirkan oleh Viltus dan Taihou. Mereka menjawabnya tanpa menutupi sama sekali. Hingga akhirnya, Viltus berkata,

"Baiklah... Aku akan menutup pertemuan kita sekarang. Aku hanya akan berharap kita semua dapat bekerja dengan baik dan menjadi satu sebagai sebuah tim. Mari kita tunjukkan kepada semua Abyssal apa yang dapat dilakukan oleh kita semua !"

Semuanya mengangguk dan atas aba-aba dari Viltus langsung berteriak yang cukup keras. Divisi baru dari Viltus terbentuk dan akan memulai misinya sebentar lagi.

* * *

HakunoKazuki di sini

Sungguh... Sebuah kehormatan salah satu karakter saya ada di karya lain. Jika penasaran, yang saya maksud adalah karya dari **Lord Godzilla** yang berjudul **The Lionheart**. Fufufufu penasaran saya apa yang akan Viltus lakukan di sana.  
V : Apa maksudmu dengan hal itu ?!  
HK : Bukan masalahmu... Sudah kembali tahan Anastasia bersama Magyar. Zuikaku ketakutan.

Jika ada penulis lain ingin meminjam karakter saya, kalian dapat PM saya. Ahahahahahaha  
V : Kau... Menjual diriku...  
HK : Tidak juga... Selama itu dapat membantu yang lain bukan masalah, benar ?

Selain itu, saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa ada setidaknya satu karakter saya yang sudah cukup lama masuk di cerita saya, yang sebenarnya merupakan karakter pinjaman. Dikarenakan kami memiliki satu rencana dengan karakter tersebut dan karakter saya, dia mengijinkannya.  
H : Siapa, huh ?  
HK : Hakai... Mengapa kau di sini ?!  
H : Sudah jawab pertanyaanku, siapa ? Lagipula selama ini kau menaruh namaku dengan asterisk saja  
HK : Nanti saja... Saya beritahu saja pengumuman itu sekarang

Dan saat ini saya akan cukup sulit untuk melakukan update dikarenakan sangat seringnya mati lampu di daerah saya yang berimbas dengan sering matinya koneksi internet. Ya satu paket matinya !

Ehem

Saya sendiri tidak menyangka seri ini akan sampai chapter 15... Deep Abyss sampai di chapter ini untuk penghujungnya.  
H : Dengan ending yang abal-abal  
HK : I know... I know...  
H : Lagipula... Secara teknis ini seharusnya chapter 16  
HK : Iye... Gw tahu... Cuma karena mulai dari chapter 0... So... Let it slide  
V : Jangan-jangan aku dan Taihou akan... Mendapatkan ending abal-abal seperti...  
HK : Tenang saja... Kalian aman... Kalian aman *smirk

Sudahlah. Saya hanya akan mengucapkan. Semoga kalian menikmati seri ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Kami bertiga akan sangat senang jika kalian memberi review hingga chapter ini. Sehingga ada peningkatan di kemudian hari.

Terima kasih banyak.

Sayonara !


	17. Feast

**Chapter 16**

 **Feast**

* * *

Taihou berjalan dengan wajah riang ke ruang kerja milik Viltus. Hari ini, Viltus seharusnya sudah kembali dari misinya bersama seluruh awak kapalnya dan semua Gadis Kapal kelas Kapal Perusak dan Kapal Penjelajah Ringan.

Namun, pada saat dirinya tiba di kantornya tidak ada siapapun. Ia melihat ke kiri dan kanan, berharap setidaknya Viltus memberikan kejutan kepada dirinya. Namun, tidak ada satu pun di sana. Ia langsung khawatir. Ia langsung berlari keluar dan pada saat itu, ia menabrak Magyar yang baru saja tiba.

Taihou yang melihat Magyar langsung bertanya kepada dirinya,

"Viltus... Viltus di mana ?"

"Dia... Hmmm..."

"Magyar-san..."

Magyar berpikir sebentar, dan mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Dan pada saat itu, Anastasia menepuk pundak Taihou dan berkata,

"Selamat pagi, Taihou."

"Ah... Anastasia-san... Apa kau melihat kemana perginya Viltus ?"

"Eh... Kau belum tahu ?"

"I...Iya..."

"Pada pertempuran sebelumnya, Akizuki dan Agano terluka parah."

"Eh..."

"Maka dari itu... Viltus memberikan laporan kepada atasan mengenai pertempuran tersebut."

"..."

"Dan sepertinya hari ini, ia menemui Elisa untuk membahas mengenai perbaikan mereka. Aku yakin dia akan dimarahi oleh Elisa karena hal tersebut."

Anastasia melihat ke arah Taihou dan melihat wajah yang sangat khawatir. Anastasia langsung menghela nafas dan kemudian berkata,

"Tenang saja. Tadi aku sempat bertemu dengan dirinya koq. Dia aman."

"Begitukah ?"

"Iya. Paling sedikit terlambat dari biasanya. Atau mungkin akan lebih lama lagi tergantung dari amarah Elisa."

"Ahahahahaha..."

Taihou membuat wajah orang yang lega, dan kemudian melihat ke arah Anastasia dan Magyar. Ia langsung berkata,

"Magyar... Anastasia... Apakah Viltus memberikan tugas kepada kalian ?"

Magyar dan Anastasia melihat satu sama lain, dan kemudian ingat sesuatu. Magyar langsung berkata,

"Aku ingat Viltus meminta kami untuk mencari Shigure, Yuudachi, dan Zuihou."

"Ah...Zuihou aku saja..." ujar Anastasia

"Tidak... Tidak boleh !" teriak Magyar sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Eh... Kenapa ?" ujar Anastasia

"Karena... Kau akan membuat dirinya kabur !"

"Uuuhhh..."

"Maka dari itu, kau diminta untuk mencari Uzuki, Yayoi, Yura, Kinu, dan Aoba..."

"Tunggu... Aoba ?"

Pada saat mendengar nama 'Aoba', Anastasia langsung tertawa kecil. Mengingat itu, Magyar langsung berkata,

"Tunggu... Tunggu... Aoba aku saja."

"Eh ? Kenapa ?" tanya Anastasia dengan senyum palsu.

"Karena... Kau akan..."

"Akan apa ?" ujar Anastasia sekali lagi

"... Sudah, biar diriku saja yang mencari Aoba."

"Buuuu... Baiklah, jika itu maumu."

Magyar dan Anastasia seperti membicarakan sesuatu, hingga akhirnya Taihou bertanya,

"Ummm... Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan ?"

"Ah... Maaf... Maaf..." ujar Magyar

"Taihou-chan... Apakah kau ingat Viltus pernah berjanji untuk mentraktir makan dulu ?" ujar Anastasia

"Ah... Iya, aku ingat... Tapi, bukankah dia..." jawab Taihou dengan wajah sedikit khawatir

"Tenang saja. Sepertinya, semua ini dikarenakan dirinya sedikit lelah bekerja sehingga tidak membaca laporan paling penting... Dan dikarenakan hal tersebut, dia diminta untuk beristirahat oleh atasan dan ayahnya, itu hukuman dari atasan/" ujar Magyar.

"Tunggu sebentar... Darimana kau tahu itu ?" tanya Anastasia

"Bukankah... Viltus mengatakannya tadi ? Eh... Tunggu, tadi aku sendiri baru saja bertemu dengan dirinya." jawab Magyar

"Kapan ?!" ujar Anastasia

"Bukan masalahmu. Yang penting Viltus aman, benar ?"

"Iya." ujar Taihou sedikit tertawa.

"Sudahlah... Sebaiknya kita mencari mereka, semoga saja tidak ada yang sedang menjalankan misi hari ini."ujar Magyar

"Iya..." ujar Anastasia dengan wajah sedikit kecewa dengan Magyar.

Anastasia kemudian melihat ke arah Taihou. Ia langsung bertanya,

"Taihou, daripada kau menunggu di ruangan kosong sendirian, bagaimana jika ikut dengan diriku ?"

"Eh... Hmmm... Boleh saja. Aku yakin Viltus masih cukup lama..." ujar Taihou

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, ayo kita cari mereka dan undang mereka."

"Siap."

Mereka bertiga pun berpencar.

* * *

Tiga jam berlalu. Di kantor Viltus.

Taihou duduk di sofa dan berbincang-bincang dengan Anastasia. Sementara itu, Magyar dan Ryuujou sedang menikmati angin yang berhembus masuk ke dalam kantor. Taihou mendadak berkata,

"Kita sudah berkeliling untuk memberitahukan acara tersebut... Selama TIGA jam... Tapi, Viltus..."

"Kau benar... Dia lama sekali..." ujar Anastasia

"Ummm... Memangnya Viltus ke mana ?" tanya Ryuujou

"Dia pergi menemui Elisa karena kejadian di operasi sebelumnya. Dapat dikatakan operasi gagal dirinya yang kedua." ujar Taihou

"Oh... Eh ? Ada yang tenggelam ?"

"Tidak... Tidak... Hanya saja Agano dan Akizuki cedera parah."

"Eh... Jika mereka cedera parah... Bukankah tidak dapat membuat acara untuk hari ini ?"

"Acaranya kan minggu depan."

"..."

"..."

"Ryuujou... Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu tanggalnya." ujar Taihou sembari melihat ke arah Magyar.

"Aku baru tahu ! Aku kira hari ini !" ujar Ryuujou

Ryuujou langsung melihat ke arah Magyar dengan wajah kesal. Magyar hanya tertawa kecil saja dan meminta maaf kepada Ryuujou mengenai hal tersebut. Taihou dan Anastasia hanya tertawa saja melihatnya.

Tidak berapa lama, pintu terbuka dan di sana berdiri Kako dan Furutaka. Furutaka langsung berkata,

"Maaf saya terlambat... Eh..."

"Viltus belum tiba... Dia masih ada urusan dengan Elisa." ujar Taihou

"Ah... Eh... Begitukah ? Jadi... Kami..."

"Lihat Furutaka... Tenang saja... Ihihihi." ujar Kako riang dan langsung masuk ke dalam kantor.

Furutaka tidak sempat menasihati Kako, dan langsung meminta maaf kepada Anastasia dan Magyar. Setelah itu, Furutaka masuk, sementara Kako langsung merebahkan diri di sofa yang lebih besar, dan langsung tertidur di sana. Setelah itu, Furutaka langsung mengikuti Taihou dan Anastasia yang sepertinya sedang berbagi informasi mengenai kisah cinta beberapa Gadis Kapal yang mereka ketahui.

Tidak berapa lama, Shoukaku dan Zuikaku pun tiba dan Zuikaku mendapat tatapan tajam dari Anastasia seperti biasanya. Dapat dimaklumi, vodka merupakan sesuatu yang sangat sakral bagi Anastasia, dan apa yang dilakukan oleh Zuikaku adalah dosa besar bagi Anastasia.

Setelah mendapat sedikit paksaan dari Taihou, akhirnya Zuikaku juga ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka. Bahkan, Magyar dan Ryuujou pun juga ikut. Yang saat ini paling ingin mereka dengarkan adalah Unryuu, Shiratsuyu, dan Fubuki. Ketiga Gadis Kapal itu merupakan yang paling dapat dirasakan oleh mayoritas orang di Yokosuka.

Mereka semua membuat berbagai kemungkinan untuk mereka bertiga. Terkadang ada yang setuju. Ada pula yang tidak. Yang paling mengejutkan adalah Magyar merupakan orang yang paling tahu kegiatan ketiga orang tersebut, dan ketiga Laksamananya. Semua Gadis Kapal, termasuk Anastasia melihat ke arah Magyar dengan wajah bertanya-tanya, bagaimana caranya Magyar mengetahui semua itu.

Dari membicarakan gosip mengenai ketiga orang tersebut, berubah menjadi interogasi kepada Magyar. Mereka mendera Magyar dengan berbagai pertanyaan, hingga akhirnya

"Aku kembali..." ujar Viltus dengan wajah ketakutan dan lelah.

Viltus langsung berjalan ke arah mejanya, dan duduk. Semuanya dapat melihat dari wajahnya bahwa dirinya sangat ngeri akan sesuatu. Taihou langsung berdiri dan menyambut Viltus,

"Selamat datang, Viltus."

"Ah... Halo... Taihou..."

"Ummm... Sepertinya kau..."

"Ingatkan aku..."

"Eh ?"

"Untuk membaca semuanya dengan teliti..."

"Ummm..."

"Dan juga ingatkan aku untuk tidur..."

"Kau belum..."

"Dan juga ingatkan aku untuk tidak gegabah..."

"... Kau siapa ?"

"Elisa... Elisa... Sangat menakutkan... Sangat..."

Viltus langsung merebahkan kepalanya di meja, dan terdengar ingin menangis. Taihou hanya menghela nafas saja dan mengelus kepala Viltus dengan pelan. Setelah itu yang terdengar adalah suara tangis dari Viltus.

* * *

Setelah cukup tenang, Viltus langsung menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian berkata,

"Maafkan aku... Menunjukkan sisi yang tadi..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Laksamana... Menurutku... Kau cukup berbeda pada saat menangis tadi." ujar Shoukaku.

"... Aku seperti apa tadi, Taihou ?"

"Mengenai itu... Ehehehehehe... Rahasia." ujar Taihou sembari menjulurkan lidah

Viltus langsung protes kepada Taihou, yang masih menyembunyikannya. Hingga akhirnya pintu terbuka dan di sana berdiri Yahagi, Noshiro, Teruzuki dan Hatsuzuki. Melihat mereka berempat, Viltus langsung menunduk dan kemudian berkata,

"Maafkan aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa... Aku tahu kau sedikit lelah karena tugas yang menumpuk..." ujar Teruzuki.

"Tapi... Tetap saja... Jika saja aku lebih hati-hati dan fokus..."

"Laksamana, kau jangan berkata seperti itu..." ujar Noshiro

"Tapi..."

Tanpa peringatan apapun, Taihou memukul kepala Viltus dengan pelan dan berkata,

"Mereka berkata itu tidak apa-apa... Jadi jangan menjadi beban."

"Tapi... Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi..."

"Uuuuhhh..."

"Sudahlah... Mumpung mereka semua sudah di sini, bagaimana jika kau mengajak mereka ?"

Viltus langsung ingat dan berdiri dari kursinya. Ia menarik nafas panjang, dan kemudian berkata,

"Ya... Ini mungkin bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengajak kalian, namun apakah kalian dapat hadir untuk acara makan malam satu divisi minggu depan ?"

"Acara yang biasa kau adakan setiap malam itu ?" ujar Yahagi

"Bukan... Ini acara yang berbeda. Hanya kita saja. Ditambah anggota divisi yang lama."

"Aoba ikut ?" tanya Furutaka

"Magyar ?" tanya Viltus kepada Magyar

"Ia berkata ia akan hadir ke acara itu. Tenang saja." ujar Magyar

"Jika kau berkata demikian." ujar Furutaka

"Dan mungkin acara ini juga sebagai permintaan maafku kepada kalian semua." ujar Viltus sembari menunduk

Noshiro dan Yahagi melihat satu sama lain, dan kemudian Yahagi berkata,

"Jika Laksamana berkata demikian, maka kami akan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka"

"Baguslah. Berarti minggu depan kita akan makan bersama !"

Semuanya mengangguk mendengar itu semua.

* * *

Satu minggu berlalu. Agano dan Akizuki sudah pulih benar, dan Viltus sendiri sudah kembali beraktifitas setelah libur satu minggu.

Malam itu, mereka semua ditambah Elisa berjalan ke salah satu kedai di Yokosuka. Mereka masuk dan memesan meja untuk mereka semua.

Setelah duduk, Viltus langsung berkata,

"Kalian semua dapat memesan sesuka kalian. Jangan tanggung-tang..."

Viltus melihat wajah Magyar, Anastasia, dan Elisa yang tersenyum lebar ke arah dirinya. Viltus langsung sadar, ketiga orang tersebut akan menguras semua uang ia miliki saat ini. Ia ingin mengganti apa yang baru saja ia katakan, namun pada saat melihat semua Gadis Kapalnya semuanya menunjukkan wajah yang sangat ceria.

Ia langsung menyerah dan berkata,

"Kalian tidak perlu memikirkannya... Pesan saja apa yang ingin kalian makan."

Semuanya langsung mengangguk dan kemudian membaca menu yang tersedia. Setelah tiga puluh menit berlalu, Viltus merasakan bajunya ditarik oleh Taihou. Ia melihat ke arah Taihou dan berkata,

"Ada apa ? Kau sudah ingin memesan ?"

"Bukan... Bukan itu..."

"Lalu ?"

"Itu... Kau coba dengar deh..."

"Huh ?"

Viltus melihat Taihou menunjuk ke arah kelompok Akizuki, Teruzuki dan Hatsuzuki. Viltus memfokuskan diri untuk mendengar mereka bertiga. Dan inilah yang didengar oleh Viltus,

"Makanan ini sepertinya cukup enak, Akizuki-nee..." ujar Teruzuki

"Yang ini... sama..." ujar Hatsuzuki pelan

"Yang ini menggunakan daging ?! Wah..." ujar Teruzuki lagi.

"Aduh... Aku bingung mau yang mana... Kalian mau yang mana ?" ujar Akizuki

"Aku ikut dirimu saja." ujar Hatsuzuki

"Bagaimana jika kita berbagi saja." ujar Teruzuki yang mendapat anggukan dari Akizuki dan Hatsuzuki.

Mendengar percakapan itu, Viltus kehilangan kata-kata. Ia berusaha menelaah apa yang baru saja ia dengar, dan kemudian melihat ke arah Taihou. Taihou hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya saja, dan pada saat itu Viltus berkomentar,

"Setelah ini... Aku akan mendatangi bagian kantin dan Houshou... Mengapa mereka seperti itu !"

Viltus menarik nafas panjang, dan kemudian berkata,

"Ummm... Akizuki..."

"Ah... Iya, Laksamana ?"

"Kalian dapat memesan untuk diri masing-masing."

"Eh ? Kami boleh ?"

"Iya. Bukankah tadi aku sudah berkata kalian bebas memesan masakan ?"

"Begitukah ? Terima kasih banyak, Laksamana."

Setelah itu, Akizuki, Teruzuki dan Hatsuzuki kembali melihat ke arah menu dan terlihat sangat bahagia. Viltus langsung tersenyum melihat mereka bertiga. Mendadak Aoba berkata,

"Wah... Wah... Menunjukkan sisi sebagai ayah yang baik, ya ?"

"Ini hanya ucapan maafku kepada Akizuki..."

"Oh... Tapi, kau sangat baik mengerti."

"Terserah apa katamu."

"Fufufufufu... Apa jadinya jika semua Gadis Kapal mendengar apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, ya ?"

"Sebaiknya kau jangan melakukannya..."

"Kenapa ? Kau tidak dapat menahan Aoba untuk..."

"Dan aku tidak dapat menahan Anastasia selamanya."

Aoba terdiam sebentar, dan langsung melirik ke arah Anastasia yang sibuk membaca menu. Ia langsung berkata,

"Kau menang..."

"Tentu saja. Aku memiliki kartu untuk menghadapi dirimu."

"Haah... Apa boleh buat."

"Daripada itu, bagaimana di divisi barumu ? Kau bersama siapa ?"

"Aoba cukup senang dengan Laksamana baruku. Dia sepertinya sangat terpengaruh dengan kebiasaan dirimu."

"Ahahahahaha... Pantas saja kau tidak pernah berkunjung ke kantorku."

"Kalau itu... Ada alasan lain sih..."

"Alasan ? Alasan a..."

Viltus terdiam sebentar dan mengingat kejadian pada saat pertama kali divisi barunya berkumpul. Aoba yang merasakan dirinya salah berbicara, langsung bermaksud pamit. Namun, dirinya ditahan oleh Viltus yang berkata,

"Aoba..."

"Ada apa... Viltus-san..."

"Apa yang kau sebarkan di antara para Gadis Kapal ?"

"Ti... Tidak ada..."

"Lalu kenapa mereka semua menyebutku 'Iblis', ya ?"

"..."

"Aoba ?"

Aoba langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Viltus yang tersenyum sadis. Aoba langsung memberikan berbagai alasan kepada Viltus. Namun, Viltus masih tersenyum.

* * *

Jika saja Taihou tidak menyadari lebih cepat, pasti Aoba masih diinterogasi oleh Viltus.

Taihou langsung menuangkan sake ke wadah milik Viltus dan berkata,

"Sudahlah... Jangan menginterogasi Aoba terus."

"Iya... Iya..."

"Daripada itu... Kau sepertinya belum memesan apapun."

"Aku menunggu yang lain memesan dahulu. Siapa yang sudah memesan makanan ?"

"Aku sudah. Aku memesan Unadon ditambah dengan Karaage dan Miso."

"..."

"A... Ada apa ?"

"Kau yakin kau akan kenyang dengan itu semua ?"

"I... Iya..."

"Kau sepertinya tidak yakin..."

"Aku... Yakin !"

Viltus melihat wajah Taihou yang sedikit memerah. Ia langsung berkata dengan pelan,

"Sedang diet, ya..."

"Argh..."

"Sepertinya tepat sasaran..."

"Ahahahaha..."

"Menurutku... Kau tidak terlalu gemuk."

"Tapi..."

Viltus langsung mencubit pipi dari Taihou dan berkata,

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir mengenai tubuhmu, mengerti ?"

"Ba... Baik..."

"Tapi, kenapa kau mendadak ingin melakukan diet ?"

"Itu... Ummm..."

Taihou langsung mendekati telinga dari Viltus dan membisikkan sesuatu. Setelah itu, Viltus berkata pelan,

"Agano ?"

"Iya..."

"Dia kan..."

Viltus diam sebentar dan melihat Agano. Makanan yang ia pesan sudah tiba, dan di sana terdapat cukup banyak makanan gorengan dan beberapa makanan manis. Viltus membuat wajah sedikit tertawa dan kemudian berkata,

"Agano sih lain kasus... Dia memang sedikit... ummm... gemuk..."

"Maka dari itu..."

"Aku sih tidak masalah... Bagiku kau tetap cantik, koq... Taihou..."

"Vi... Viltus..."

Wajah Taihou langsung memerah mendengar itu. Ia memukul-mukul pelan Viltus, yang langsung mendapat balasan tawa dari Viltus. Agano, Noshiro dan Yahagi melihat ke Viltus dan Taihou dengan wajah heran. Agano langsung bertanya,

"Ada apa, Laksamana ? Tadi Agano lihat, Laksamana melirik ke arah Agano."

"Ah... Tidak... Tidak... Tidak ada apa-apa." ujar Viltus sedikit melirik kearah Taihou.

"Daripada itu... Hei... Hei... Laksamana..."

"Uh... Ada apa Agano ?"

"Mengapa kau menyukai Taihou ?"

"Huh ?"

"Agano-nee... Kau tidak boleh mendadak bertanya hal seperti itu..." ujar Noshiro sedikit panik.

"Tidak boleh ?" ujar Agano dengan wajah polos.

"Ahahahaha... Tidak apa-apa... Aku dengan senang hati menjawabnya." ujar Viltus

"Eh... Begitukah ? Bagaimana ceritanya kau dapat jatuh cinta kepada Taihou ?"

Viltus tersenyum sebentar, dan kemudian menceritakan semuanya. Dari mereka pertama kali bertemu dan bertengkar hebat langsung. Mendengar itu, Taihou langsung merah dan protes ke arah Viltus. Dan sembari mendengar protes dari Taihou, Viltus terus menceritakannya. Agano akhirnya bertanya kembali,

"Lalu... Apa yang membuatmu benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada Taihou ?"

"Hmmm... Itu mudah..."

"Apa itu ?" ujar Taihou dengan wajah penasaran.

"Akhirnya kau penasaran juga." ujar Viltus

"Habis..."

"Itu adalah wajahmu... dan kepribadianmu... Tapi, lebih ke wajahmu."

Taihou langsung merah karena Viltus memperhatikan Taihou menerus. Agano langsung mengangguk mendengar itu. Viltus kemudian berkata,

"Namun... Ada alasan lain, sih..."

"Eh ? Apa itu ?" tanya Noshiro yang juga penasaran

"Rahasia." ujar Viltus

"Eh... Apa itu ?" ujar Agano

Viltus hanya diam saja dengan memberi senyum. Taihou sudah tahu jawabannya dan memilih untuk diam saja. Agano langsung berkata,

"Enaknya ya... Yang sudah punya pasangan... Sama seperti Ryuujou."

"Eh ? Ryuujou ?!" ujar Taihou dan Viltus bersama-sama.

"Iya."

"..."

"Daripada itu... Aku dengar dari seseorang... Kalian sudah melakukan *** atau ****... dan *******. Lalu..."

Mendengar itu, Noshiro dan Yahagi menepuk wajahnya masing-masing, dan Viltus langsung menutup mulut dari Agano dan berkata,

"Jaga mulutmu... Ada anak kecil di sini."

"Ahahahahaha... Maaf... Maaf..."

"Dan untuk menjawab itu, belum..."

"Oh..."

"Dan jika boleh tahu... Siapa yang menyebar rumor itu ?"

Taihou langsung menyiapkan beberapa barang yang tergolong berbahaya. Agano dengan polosnya berkata,

"Aoba."

"Terima kasih banyak, Agano." ujar Viltus sembari melihat ke arah Aoba yang ketakutan karena mendengar hal tersebut.

"Yey... Noshiro, aku dipuji oleh Laksamana."

"Dan membawa korban..." ujar Noshiro

"Eh ?"

Pada saat mereka melihat ke sebelah mereka, Taihou dan Viltus sudah menghilang, begitu pula dengan Aoba. Yang mereka dengar berikutnya adalah teriakan dari Aoba. Semua di dalam kedai itu membuat tanda semoga selamat kepada Aoba.

* * *

Viltus sudah kembali, dan kemudian melihat ke arah ketiga krunya. Ia langsung berkata,

"Kalian jangan bicarakan hal tadi."

"Tenang saja. Kami mengerti." ujar Magyar.

"Daripada itu... Apakah kalian sudah memesan sesuatu ?"

Pada saat Viltus melihat ke pelayan di kedai tersebut, dia terlihat sedikit bingung. Viltus langsung bertanya,

"Apa yang kalian pesan ? Pasti sekitar Kare..."

"Tentu saja... Goulash, ditambah dengan Szüz tekercsek dan hidangan penutup Flódni." ujar Magyar.(*Jika tidak tahu silakan dicari)

"Huh ?"

"Aku tidak ingin terlalu berat, maka dari itu aku meminta Okroshka ditambah dengan Rassolnik dan Sbiten." ujar Anastasia

"Huh ? Huh ?"

"Aku memesan Tafelspitz... Memang sih agak sulit... Selain itu aku juga memesan Erdäpfelsuppe, ditambah dengan Sachertorte dan segelas Bir." ujar Elisa

"Kalian ini... Apakah kalian kangen dengan makanan kampung halaman kalian ?"

"Iya." ujar mereka bertiga bersama-sama.

"Di sini tidak menjual hal tersebut..."

"Eh ? Begitukah ?" ujar Elisa sedikit kecewa

"Kalian pesan makanan biasa saja di sini... Sebagai gantinya minggu depan aku akan memasak untuk kalian bertiga."

"Eh ?!" ujar mereka bertiga bersama-sama.

Viltus tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mereka bertiga langsung mengangguk dan memesan pesanan lain, dan langsung dimasukkan ke pesanan. Akhirnya, pelayan mendekati Viltus dan bertanya,

"Anda ingin memesan apa ?"

"Hmmm... Aku sudah cukup lama tidak memakan ramen. Aku pesan satu."

"Ada lagi ?"

"Tidak. Itu saja."

"Baiklah."

"Ah... Apakah ada Vodka di sini ?"

"Maaf... Tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu, ditambah sake dan yakitori sekalian."

"Baiklah."

Setelah itu, pesanan dari semuanya sudah tersedia dan semuanya memakan makanan tersebut dengan tenang. Setelah makan, mereka berbincang-bincang mengenai banyak hal. Dan acara tersebut diakhiri dengan permintaan dari anggota divisi lama kepada anggota divisi baru untuk menjaga Viltu dan semua krunya.

* * *

Setelah satu per satu kembali, Viltus berdiri dan berjalan bersama dengan Taihou dan semua anggota krunya, termasuk Ryuujou. Selama perjalanan ke asrama Gadis Kapal, Viltus dan Taihou menginterogasi Ryuujou dan Magyar mengenai hubungan mereka.

Mendapat berbagai penolakan dari pihak terkait, mereka mengganti pembicaraan menjadi pembicaraan yang jauh lebih ringan. Magyar kemudian berkata,

"Daripada itu... Besok kita akan menjalankan operasi seperti biasa..."

"Dan dokumen." ujar Viltus

"Kau benar... Ahahahahaha."

"Jadi, aku harap kalian semua bekerja dengan giat."

"Baik !" ujar Magyar dan Anastasia.

Viltus hanya tersenyum saja. Mereka berjalan dan melewati hutan. Dan pada saat mendekati asrama Gadis Kapal, Viltus merasakan sesuatu yang sangat aneh. Angin seperti tidak bergerak. Ia juga melihat kelelawar yang sama sekali tidak bergerak. Semuanya sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Dan pada saat itu, ia mendengar suara seseorang yang berjalan mendekat. Pada saat ia melihat ke belakang, ia melihat seorang pria dengan rambut putih, dan mengenakan sebuah penutup mata. Ia tersenyum ke arah Viltus dan berkata,

 _"Sampai kapan kau akan bermain-main seperti itu ?"_

"Suara ini... Kau..."

 _"Hei... Apakah kau tidak mendengarku ? Mengapa juga kau tidak berbicara kembali dengan diriku ?"_

"Aku tidak membutuhkan dirimu. Aku... Memiliki alasan hidupku..."

 _"Alasan hidup ? Alasan hidupmu ada di sisi lain... Bukan di sini."_

"Tidak... Alasan hidupku... Ada di depan mataku... Taihou... Dia..."

 _"Oh... ***** rupanya... Sepertinya ******* benar-benar mempermainkan kepalamu..."_

"Huh ? Aku tidak dapat mendengar apa yang..."

 _"Sangat disayangkan kau sama sekali tidak mengingat *****, maupun *********..."_

"Apa maksudmu ?!"

 _"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat... Untuk apa aku memberitahukan sesuatu untuk seseorang yang masih bingung... Tidak menarik..."_

"Tunggu... Siapa dirimu ? Kau itu apa ?"

 _"Namaku ? Aku tidak akan memberitahumu... Namun, aku adalah 'dewa' yang memperhatikan seluruhnya."_

"Kau..."

 _"Sepertinya hanya sampai di sini saja... Mungkin... Kita dapat bertemu kembali di satu waktu... Sampai jumpa... Hakuno Kazuki..."_

"Tunggu !"

 _"Wanita itu... Sudah tidak sabar... Dia akan bertindak gegabah dalam waktu dekat... Mampukah kau menahannya ?"_

"Tunggu... Jawab pertanyaanku ?!"

 _"Sampai jumpa lagi... Ahahahahahaha..."_

Setelah itu, semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

Pada saat Viltus membuka matanya kembali, ia melihat wajah Taihou yang sangat khawatir. Selain itu, Elisa, Magyar, Anastasia, Ryuujou dan dua penjaga juga mengelilingi dirinya. Taihou langsung berkata,

"Viltus... Bangun..."

"Taihou ?"

"Kau... Baik-baik saja ?"

"Entahlah..."

Taihou langsung memeluk Viltus. Viltus dapat mendengar suara Taihou yang khawatir sekaligus lega. Pada saat itu, Elisa langsung bertanya,

"Kau..."

"Ada apa ?"

"Tadi kau pingsan... Aku tidak tahu kenapa..."

"Mungkin... Aku masih lelah..."

"Viltus..."

"Ada apa ?"

"Tidak... Tidak apa-apa... Sebaiknya kau kembali ke asrama saja. Magyar, bawa Viltus ke kamarnya."

"Aku dapat..."

"Tidak... Magyar, bawa dia."

"Siap..." ujar Magyar

Viltus langsung dipapah oleh Magyar. Mereka berdua berjalan ke asrama Laksamana untuk beristirahat. Dan selama perjalan tersebut, Viltus bertanya-tanya siapakah orang yang tadi dia lihat sebelumnya dan apa tujuan sebenarnya. Namun, dikarenakan rasa kantuk yang menyerang dirinya ia tertidur setelah tiba di kamarnya.

* * *

HakunoKazuki di sini

Chapter terbaru sudah keluar... Yey

Karena tidak ada masalah dengan koneksi, semuanya lancar

Sebenarnya ingin mengeluarkan satu one shot... Tapi, tidak jadi karena beberapa faktor

Dan selama pembuatan chapter ini... Jadi lapar...

Sudahlah... Semoga kalian menikmati seri ini

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	18. Dream

**Chapter 17**

 **Dream**

* * *

Taihou berjalan dengan tenang ke kantor Viltus. Di dalam hati, ia cukup khawatir dengan kondisi Viltus. Tentu saja, setelah selesai acara yang diselenggarakan oleh Viltus beberapa hari yang lalu, Viltus pingsan di dekat asrama Gadis Kapal. Dan setelah itu, selama beberapa hari ini, kondisi kesehatan Viltus sangat mengkhawatirkan.

Wajah Viltus sangat pucat. Ia sangat sering kehilangan fokus. Pernah satu kali, ia muntah darah. Namun, yang paling sering adalah Viltus sering sekali tidak dapat menggerakkan bagian tubuhnya.

Walaupun demikian, Viltus selalu berkata untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Taihou dan semua anggota kru Viltus hanya dapat menghela nafas saja.

Taihou akhirnya tiba di depan pintu kantor Viltus. Ia bermaksud membuka pintu, dan mendengar suara seseorang yang terjatuh. Taihou yang mendengar itu langsung membuka pintu dan menemukan Viltus yang terkapar di lantai. Nafasnya sangat berat. Taihou langsung berlari ke dekat Viltus dan berkata,

"Viltus... Viltus..."

"..."

Taihou langsung memanggil bantuan, dan menemukan Magyar di sana. Mendengar itu, Magyar langsung berlari ke arah kantor. Ia langsung mengangkat Viltus dan membawanya ke atas sofa. Magyar langsung meluruskan kaki dari Viltus, sementara Taihou duduk dan membiarkan kepala Viltus di pangkuannya. Taihou berkata,

"Viltus... Sadarlah..."

"..."

"Viltus..."

"I...Ibu..."

"Eh ?"

"Ibu... Jangan... Tinggalkan..."

"Viltus..."

"Ibu !"

Viltus langsung tersadar. Dan pada saat itu, Taihou dan Magyar melihat kembali apa yang mereka lihat pada saat Viltus pingsan dahulu. Matanya berubah menjadi merah darah. Nafasnya sangat berat, dan ia berkeringat.

Pada saat Viltus melihat sekitar, ia melihat Taihou dan Magyar. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Taihou... Magyar..."

"Viltus... Kau..." ujar Taihou, yang langsung ditahan oleh Magyar.

"Kau sebaiknya beristirahat hari ini. Atau tidak kau bertemu dengan dokter." ujar Magyar

"Aku tahu... Aku sudah membuat janji dengan dokterku. Dia yang biasa mengecek kondisi tubuhku." ujar Viltus masih dalam kondisi tidur terlentang.

"Dokter pribadi ?" tanya Taihou

"Mungkin... Aku tidak tahu apakah orang itu memiliki pasien lain selain diriku atau tidak."

"Kapan kau akan bertemu dengan dirinya ?"

"Hari ini. Aku harus ke ruangan ayah dahulu."

"Eh ?"

"Yang mempertemukan diriku dengan dirinya adalah ayah. Ini karena kondisiku yang tidak stabil dulu. Terutama setelah kehilangan 'Ayah'ku."

"Begitukah ?"

Viltus mengangguk. Ia kemudian berusaha duduk, dan langsung dibantu Taihou. Ia menarik nafas panjang, dan kemudian berkata,

"Magyar... Beritahu semuanya bahwa hari ini tidak ada pertemuan divisi kita. Aku pergi untuk masalah kesehatan."

"Siap." ujar Magyar.

"Taihou... Dapatkah kau membantuku ke ruangan ayah ? Aku tidak yakin mampu berjalan ke sana."

"Baik..."

Taihou langsung membantu Viltus berdiri dan memapah dirinya untuk berjalan ke kantor Tadahisa.

* * *

Pagi itu, Tadahisa sedang mempersiapkan kedatangan dokter pribadi dari Viltus. Ia menarik nafas panjang, dan memperhatikan kalender. Ia langsung berkata,

"Semakin lama... Semakin sering tidak stabil... Apakah tubuhnya..."

Pikiran ia terganggu dengan suara dering telepon. Ia langsung mengangkat telepon dan berkata,

"Selamat pagi, Yanagi di sini..."

"Ayah..." ujar suara dari seberang telepon

"Ah... Shiro. Tumben sekali dirimu menghubungi diriku."

"Ahahahahaha... Sekali-kali aku menyapa ayahku."

"Hahahahaha... Bagaimana kabarmu di sana, putriku ?"

"Baik. Laksamana Ichijo mempersilahkan diriku untuk membangun gedung baru di sini. Namun, aku bingung kenapa satu gedung sama sekali tidak diijinkan oleh Laksamana Ichijo untuk dihancurkan."

"Gedung yang terletak di pinggir utara dari Markas Angkatan Laut Kure ?"

"Iya..."

"Itu dapat dimaklumkan... Karena..."

"Tempat itu merupakan tempat percobaan awal dari Abyssal dan Gadis Kapal."

"..."

"Ayah... Selama ini aku penasaran kenapa Viltus sangat sering sakit..."

"Shiro..."

"Aku menemukan sesuatu dari data di dalam gedung itu."

"Shiro, apakah kau masuk ke dalam gedung itu tanpa ijin ?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sama sekali tidak diberitahu apa alasan aku ditolak oleh Laksamana Ichijo, sehingga aku masuk ke dalam sana."

"Shiro..."

"Dan di sana aku melihat data mengenai Viltus yang..."

"SHIRO !"

Shiro terkejut mendengar ayahnya membentak dirinya. Tadahisa langsung menarik nafas panjang dan langsung berkata,

"Shiro... Maafkan ayah membentak dirimu."

"I... Iya..."

"Namun, ada alasan kenapa ayah tidak memberitahu Viltus mengenai hal ini."

"Kenapa ?"

"Demi keselamatan dirimu juga."

"Eh ?"

"Maka dari itu, jangan mengangkat permasalahan ini kembali. Kau kembali saja ke pembangunan Kure."

"Tapi, kenapa ?"

"Jika waktunya sudah tiba, aku akan memberitahu dirimu."

"Ayah !"

"Jangan angkat masalah ini atau mencarinya. Jika waktunya tiba, aku akan memberitahu dirimu. Atau mungkin Viltus sendiri yang akan memberitahu dirimu."

"..."

"Shiro ?"

"Baiklah... Jika ayah berkata demikian."

"Baguslah..."

"Kalau begitu, aku mohon undur diri. Laksamana Ichijo sepertinya sudah menunggu diriku."

"Silakan. Laksamana Ichijo bukanlah orang yang dapat bersabar."

Tadahisa langsung menutup telepon, dan menghela nafas saja. Sungguh pagi yang berat bagi Tadahisa.

* * *

Tidak berapa lama, Tadahisa mendengar ketukan pintu. Pada saat pintu terbuka, ia melihat Viltus dan Taihou di ambang pintu. Tadahisa langsung berjalan dan membantu Taihou memapah Viltus ke kursi di ruangan Tadahisa.

Tadahisa langsung bertanya kepada Taihou,

"Apa yang terjadi di kantornya tadi ?"

"Dia... Pingsan..."

"Apakah tubuhnya panas ?"

"Iya."

Tadahisa langsung berjalan ke dekat Viltus dan memegang kening Viltus. Ia langsung berkata,

"Ia cukup panas..."

"Ummm..."

"Taihou, dapatkah kau meninggalkan kami sendiri ?"

"Eh ?"

"Aku tahu kau khawatir... Namun, ini adalah masalah keluarga. Jadi, saya mohon untuk dirimu keluar sekarang."

"Tapi..."

"Tenang saja... Viltus pasti akan sembuh."

"Ba... Baik..."

Taihou melihat kembali ke arah Viltus dan memegang wajahnya. Viltus memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum kepada Taihou, yang langsung mendapat balasan senyum dari Taihou.

Setelah Taihou keluar, Tadahisa langsung bertanya,

"Viltus... Apa saja yang terjadi selama ini ?"

"Jika aku hitung... Semenjak acara yang kuselenggarakan dengan divisiku... Aku sudah pingsan tiga kali, jika aku tidak salah ingat..."

"Apa yang kau rasakan sebelum itu ?"

"Kepalaku seperti berputar... Berputar sangat hebat."

"Seperti biasa, ya ?"

"Iya... Namun, ini jauh lebih parah..."

Tadahisa melihat ke arah Viltus dan langsung mengelus kepalanya dengan langsung berkata,

"Wajahmu juga jauh lebih pucat dari biasanya..."

"Begitukah ?"

"Viltus... Apa yang kau pikirkan ?"

"..."

"Viltus ?"

"Aku... Bermimpi itu lagi..."

"Ibumu dan adikmu..."

"Iya..."

"Apakah kau dapat mengingat wajah mereka ?"

Viltus langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Tadahisa langsung terdiam melihat jawaban dari Viltus. Ia langsung bertanya kembali,

"Selain itu ?"

"Akhir-akhir ini... Aku cepat lelah... Sangat lelah..."

"Dan tanganmu ?"

"Sulit digerakkan..."

Tadahisa langsung memegang tangan Viltus, dan ia melihat wajah Viltus yang sedikit meringis kesakitan pada saat Tadahisa menggerakkan tangan Viltus. Tadahisa langsung mengangguk. Dan pada saat Tadahisa akan berjalan ke arah mejanya, Viltus mendadak bertanya,

"Ayah..."

"Ada apa, Viltus ?"

"Apakah di Yokosuka ini... Ada seseorang yang berambut putih selain diriku dan Anastasia ?"

"Tidak..."

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya... Seseorang dengan penutup mata mungkin ?"

"Tidak... Tidak ada..."

"Begitu..."

"..."

"Sepertinya aku berhalusinasi parah..."

"Sepertinya itu efek dari penyakitmu..."

"Mungkin saja..."

Tadahisa langsung mengambil segelas air putih, dan ia berikan kepada Viltus. Viltus menerimanya dan langsung meminumnya. Ia langsung menghela nafas dan berkata,

"Apakah... Aku dapat sembuh dari penyakit ini ?"

"Mungkin saja..."

"Baru mungkin..."

"Aku tidak tahu... Selama ini dokter Shibata tidak memberitahukan aku apapun..."

"Begitu ya..."

"Ngomong-ngomong mengenai dokter Shibata, tumben sekali dia belum hadir."

Dokter Shibata Norio merupakan dokter pribadi Viltus selama ia diasuh dan tinggal di keluarga Yanagi. Selama ini, Viltus sama sekali tidak mengetahui asal muasal dari Norio, maupun latar belakangnya. Norio sudah dipilih semenjak awal.

Tadahisa melihat ke arah pintu kantornya, dan kemudian melihat ke arah jam dinding. Waktu menunjukkan sudah mendekati pukul dua belas siang. Tadahisa kembali berbincang-bincang dengan Viltus, dan mendadak mereka mendengar suara Taihou dari luar. Tadahisa langsung berjalan ke pintu dan berkata,

"Taihou, aku sudah..."

"Ummm... Aku membawa makan siang untuk Viltus..."

"Eh ?"

Tadahisa langsung membuka pintu, dan melihat Taihou yang membawa nampan makanan. Tadahisa langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

"Maafkan aku... Aku lupa sudah hampir jam makan siang."

"A... Aku akan pergi sekarang..."

"Tidak... Tidak... Sebaiknya kau membantu pasanganmu itu makan..."

"Ummm..."

"Tidak apa-apa..."

Taihou langsung menunduk dan berjalan ke arah Viltus. Tadahisa melihat kembali wajah dari Taihou, dan ia semakin mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia bergumam pelan,

"Maafkan... Aku..."

"Ayah tadi berkata apa ?" tanya Viltus mendadak.

"Ah... Tidak... Tidak... Sudah, nikmati waktu kalian berdua saja. Aku tidak akan menganggu."

"Ayah !" ujar Viltus dengan wajah merah.

Tadahisa langsung berjalan keluar menuju ke kantin untuk makan siang.

* * *

Tadahisa berjalan kembali setelah makan, dan memperhatikan Viltus yang tertidur dengan menggunakan paha Taihou sebagai sandaran. Namun, ia dapat melihat tangan Viltus yang menggenggam tangan Taihou dengan keras. Ia takut. Ia dikejar oleh masa lalunya di dalam mimpi. Sesuatu yang sering terjadi setiap tahun semenjak kehilangan ibunya.

Tadahisa langsung masuk dan berkata,

"Taihou..."

"Ah... Laksamana..."

"Apakah dia tadi makan dengan benar ?"

"I... Iya..."

"Sepertinya ada yang kau sembunyikan ? Apakah itu ?"

"Ummm..."

"Tidak apa-apa... Dia tertidur pulas..."

"Tadi... Dia... Bercerita mengenai penyakitnya..."

"Oh..."

"Apakah dia selalu seperti itu ?"

"Dapat dikatakan seperti itu... Hampir setiap tahun... Dan interval pada umumnya satu tahun, namun sekarang jauh lebih cepat..."

"Begitukah..."

"Salah satu yang menjadi permasalahan adalah... Jika dia sudah mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda seperti itu... Emosi dia sering tidak stabil."

"Seperti yang Shigure ceritakan..."

Tadahisa melihat wajah Taihou yang sangat khawatir. Ia langsung mengelus kepala Taihou dan berkata,

"Tenang saja... Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja besok..."

"Tapi... nanti dia..."

"Aku tahu..."

"Apakah ada kemungkinan bagi dirinya untuk sehat kembali ?"

"Aku tidak tahu..."

Taihou langsung melihat ke arah Viltus dan mengelus kepalanya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Mereka mendadak mendengar Viltus berkata,

"I... Ibu... Ja... Jangan... Pergi..."

Taihou langsung berbisik kepada Viltus,

"Viltus... tenang saja... semuanya... ada... di sini..."

Viltus mendadak terbangun dan melihat Taihou dan Tadahisa. Ia langsung duduk dan memegang wajahnya. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Ayah... Taihou... Berapa lama aku..."

"Entahlah... Yang mengetahuinya hanya Taihou saja." jawab Tadahisa

"Begitu..."

"Tumben dokter Shibata... Eh..."

Mereka bertiga mendengar ketukan di pintu kantor. Tadahisa langsung berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Tadahisa langsung berkata,

"Akhirnya anda datang juga..."

"Maafkan saya. Saya tadi masih memiliki sedikit pekerjaan sehingga datang terlambat."

"Tidak apa-apa... Silakan masuk."

Seorang pria yang memiliki rambut coklat pendek, mengenakan kacamata dan mengenakan celana panjang hitam dan kemeja hitam diiringi dengan jubah lab, masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Taihou yang melihat itu langsung berdiri dan menyambut pria tersebut. Melihat Taihou, pria tersebut diam sebentar dan langsung tersenyum. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Saya yakin... Anda adalah Taihou, salah satu Gadis Kapal... Benar ?"

"Ah... Iya. Anda benar."

"Ahahahaha... Maafkan saya, nama saya adalah Shibata Norio. Saya adalah dokter pribadi bagi Viltus. Salam kenal."

"Ah... Salam kenal..."

Taihou menjabat tangan dari Norio, pria tersebut. Norio tahu, Taihou sepertinya berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Maka dari itu, Norio bertanya,

"Ada apa, Taihou ?"

"Ah... Aku sepertinya pernah mendengar namamu dan melihat dirimu... Tapi, aku lupa..."

"Ahahahahaha... Kau tidak perlu khawatir... Aku merupakan salah satu dokter terkenal di daerah ini... Dan mungkin kau melihatku lewat beberapa kali, karena umumnya pasienku ada di dalam markas angkatan laut ini."

"Begitukah..."

"Iya. Jadi tenang saja."

"..."

"Daripada itu... Di manakan pasanganmu ?"

"Eh ?!"

Taihou sangat terkejut dan wajahnya langsung memerah. Norio langsung tertawa dan berkata,

"Tentu saja aku tahu... Berita itu sudah tersebar di seantero Yokosuka..."

"Uuuuhhh..."

"Dan aku sudah mengetahuinya dari dulu..."

"Eh ?"

"Ah... Tidak... Tidak... Jadi di mana Viltus ?"

"Dia ada di sana."

Norio melihat Viltus yang terduduk lemah, dan ia melihat warna matanya yang sedikit berubah. Menjadi campuran warna biru dan merah. Selain itu, ia dapat melihat kesadaran Viltus sedikit menghilang. Norio langsung berjalan ke dekat Viltus, mengambil kursi dan duduk di depan Viltus. Norio kemudian berkata,

"Viltus..."

"..."

"Viltus... Kembali ke alam sadarmu..."

"Urgh..."

"Viltus !"

Norio langsung menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Viltus, dan dalam sekejap Viltus mulai tersadar kembali. Norio langsung berkata,

"Viltus..."

"Ah... Dokter Shibata..."

"Baguslah... Aku akan mulai pengecekan dasar dulu di sini..."

"Ba... Baik..."

"Taihou... Dapatkah dirimu keluar ?"

"Eh ?" jawab Taihou bingung

"Atau kau ingin melihat tubuh dari Viltus ini ?"

"Ah... Itu... Ummm..."

"Jadi, apakah anda dapat keluar ?"

"Ba... Baik..."

Taihou langsung keluar dari kantor Tadahisa. Setelah keluar, Norio langsung melakukan pengecekan tubuh dari Viltus. Dan pada saat itu, dapat terlihat jelas di tubuh Viltus terdapat cukup banyak bekas operasi. Di perutnya. Di dadanya. Sangat banyak. Norio mulai mengecek nafas dari Viltus setelah itu matanya.

Tadahisa melihat proses tersebut hanya diam saja. Norio kemudian bertanya,

"Terakhir kali kita bertemu... Bulan Februari kemarin, benar ?"

"Iya..."

"Berarti ini yang paling cepat dari semuanya."

"Tepat sekali..."

"Hmmm..."

"Ada apa ?"

"Tidak... Tidak apa-apa..."

"..."

"Baiklah... Kenakan kembali kemejamu. Kita akan berjalan menuju ruang kerjaku."

"Baik..."

Viltus langsung mengenakan kembali kemejanya, dan mengikuti Norio. Tadahisa pun mengikuti Norio dari belakang untuk membantu Norio jika akhirnya Viltus lepas kendali.

* * *

Viltus akhirnya tiba di dalam ruang kerja Norio. Ruangan tersebut sangat berantakan dan terdapat cukup banyak kabel. Selain itu, di sana juga terdapat banyak alat percobaan. Norio langsung berkata,

"Maaf berantakan..."

"Ini mah seperti biasanya. Jadi aku dapat memakluminya." ujar Viltus

"Ahahahahaha..."

Norio langsung mengambil beberapa alat percobaanya dan menaruhnya di meja lain. Ia langsung menepuk tempat tersebut dan berkata,

"Silakan... Kau merebahkan diri di meja ini."

"Baik..."

"Jangan lupa lepas kemejamu."

Viltus melepas kemejanya dan merebahkan diri di meja operasi di ruangan tersebut. Norio kemudian mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki dari Viltus, dan mengikatnya juga di daerah perut. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Sepertinya... Makin bertambah saja..."

"Aku khawatir kau akan menyerang diriku mengerti..."

"Aku tidak memegang pisau atau semacamnya dahulu."

"Iya... Kau benar... Tapi, ini untuk bersiap-siap saja."

Viltus langsung menghela nafas saja. Norio kemudian mengambil sebuah tabung dan kemudian berkata,

"Sekarang kau akan tertidur..."

"..."

"Kau tidak akan merasakan apapun selama pemeriksaan."

"Aku tahu..."

"Baguslah..."

"..."

"Kau akan..."

"Dokter..."

"Ada apa, Viltus ?"

"Apakah aku dapat sembuh ?"

"Aku tidak tahu... Hanya dirimu sajalah yang dapat mengerti."

"Baiklah..."

"Ada pertanyaan lain ?"

"Tidak ada."

"Baiklah. Kau akan tertidur, dan tersadar begitu semuanya selesai."

Norio langsung memberikan obat kepada Viltus, dan sedikit demi sedikit Viltus menutup matanya.

* * *

Aku... Kembali kemari

Gelap... Semuanya gelap

Tapi

Aku sangat tenang

 _Sampai kapan kau akan termakan mimpi ini lagi ?_

Suara itu lagi...

 _Kau tidak dapat selamanya tertipu_

Tertipu oleh apa ?

 _Semuanya... Mimpimu adalah kenyataan_

Kenyataan ? Kenyataan yang pahit

 _Kau masih belum percaya... Maka mimpi itu akan menjadi mimpi burukmu_

* * *

Viltus membuka mata, dan merasakan tubuhnya melayang. Tidak berapa lama, ia merasakan kakinya dapat menapak di tanah. Ia langsung memperhatikan sekitarnya. Semuanya gelap. Tidak berapa lama, ia mulai bergerak. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kemana ia pergi. Dan pada saat itu, ia mendengar suara,

"Ayah !"

"Ahahahaha... ******, selamat datang..."

"Ehehehehehe..."

Viltus melihat ke depan, dan sedikit demi sedikit kegelapan itu menghilang. Dan di sana, ia melihat seseorang dengan rambut perak yang mengenakan pakaian peneliti, dan seorang anak kecil dengan rambut hitam. Ia dapat melihat mereka, namun setiap kali mendengar satu nama pasti sangat sulit untuk mendengarnya.

Anak kecil itu kemudian berkata,

"Ayah... Ini semua untuk apa ?"

"Ah... Ini untuk percobaan ayah."

"Oh... Besar sekali !"

"Iya... Ini diperlukan untuk melindungi semuanya."

"Semuanya ?"

"Iya... Dirimu, _*****_ , dan Ibumu."

"Begitu... Tapi... Kenapa sangat mengerikan ?"

"Ayah bukan orang yang tepat untuk mendesain sesuatu. Ini yang dipikirkan oleh ayah mengenai bentuknya."

"Oh..."

"Dan suatu hari nanti... Ayah yakin dirimu akan memimpin mereka untuk melindungi seluruh dunia. Seperti janjimu kepada *********."

"Ayah dengar dari siapa ?!"

"Tentu saja dari dia..."

"Ayah !"

Setelah itu cahaya itu menghilang. Dan tidak berapa lama, cahaya kembali muncul di salah satu sisi. Namun, yang dirasakan adalah suasana yang sangat menyedihkan. Anak yang sama sedang memegang sebuah telepon. Dan pada saat itu, ia dapat mendengarnya,

"Ayah..."

"******... Ada apa ?"

"Kapan ayah pulang ?"

"Itu..."

" _*****_ dan diriku sudah rindu pada ayah..."

"Maafkan ayah... Ayah tidak dapat kembali dalam waktu dekat."

"Apa... Apa karena aku membantu ayah waktu itu ?"

"..."

"Ayah ?"

"Setidaknya... Dirimu baik-baik saja..."

"Iya... Tadi aku melihat sesuatu yang ajaib... Mataku berubah menjadi merah. Sama seperti yang ayah buat."

"..."

"Ayah ?"

"******, dengarkan ayah... apapun yang terjadi mulai saat ini... Jangan mencari ayah..."

"Eh ?"

"Jaga _*****_ dan ibumu."

"Kenapa ?"

"Ayah... Tidak dapat menceritakan kepadamu... Ayah harus berbicara dengan seseorang..."

"Tapi..."

"******... Maafkan ayah... Dan ayah mencintai dirimu..."

"Ayah !"

*tut tut tut *****

Viltus langsung berjalan tanpa memperhatikan cahaya itu kembali. Ia mulai berjalan, dan ia mulai merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Dan pada saat itu, ia melihat anak kecil tersebut juga berjalan di tengah kegelapan. Ia mendengar isak tangis dari anak kecil tersebut. Mendadak ia mendengar lolongan dari serigala, dan setelah itu semuanya kembali gelap.

* * *

Viltus kembali membuka matanya, dan melihat ke sekitarnya.

Sebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap seperti sebelumnya. Inilah mimpi yang ia ingat terus menerus akhir-akhir ini. Mimpi mengenai seorang ayah dengan anaknya. Dan, Viltus menebak sekarang adalah mimpi mengenai seorang ibu dengan anaknya.

Viltus melihat sebuah ruangan percobaan. Di sana berdiri seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam yang sangat panjang. Tidak berapa lama, muncul dua orang. Satu orang pria dengan rambut hitam dan satu orang wanita dengan rambut putih. Melihat kedua orang tersebut, wanita tersebut langsung berkata,

"Ah... Selamat datang, ******"

"Selamat siang, Ibu."

"Tumben kau datang bersama _*****._ "

"Aku juga rindu dengan ibu, mengerti ?!" ujar wanita yang lain

"Ahahahaha... Maaf... Maaf... Ibu agak sibuk."

"Ibu... Kau harus menjaga kesehatan ibu..."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku dengar Ibu sempat pingsan minggu lalu."

"Ahahahaha... Sudah sampai di telingamu, ya ?"

"Mataku ada di area ini juga. Jadi, Ibu tidak dapat lembur terus."

"Baik... Baik... Daripada putraku ini marah."

"Haah... Apapun yang kukatakan, pasti dirimu tidak akan mendengarkannya."

Wanita berambut hitam tersebut langsung mengelus kepala pria tersebut dan kemudian berkata,

"Bagaimana kabar ********-san ?"

"Ah... Beliau baik-baik saja."

"Ahahahahaha..."

"*****-nee juga baik."

"Aku harap kalian berdua tidak bertengkar dengan dirinya selama kalian menetap di sana."

"Tidak akan... Benar tidak, _*****_?"

"Iya." ujar wanita yang lain.

Mendengar itu wanita berambut hitam tersebut langsung tersenyum. Dan mendadak wanita tersebut seperti melihat ke arah Viltus. Viltus yang memperhatikan mereka, sama sekali tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah wanita tersebut, begitu pula dengan wanita yang lain. Dan sedikit demi sedikit suara dari pembicaraan tersebut menghilang seperti kaset yang rusak.

Tidak berapa lama, ia merasakan panas di sekitar dirinya. Panas api yang membara. Dan pada saat itu, ia mendengar suara,

"Ibu... Ibu di mana ?! Ibu..."

Tidak berapa lama, ia mendengar suara rintihan kesakitan. Viltus sama sekali tidak melihat ke belakang. Karena apa yang ia lihat, akan sangat menyakitkan. Itu dikarenakan pria berambut hitam terkapar di lantai, dengan beberapa besi yang menusuk tangan dan badannya. Namun, dirinya masih dapat hidup karena sebuah 'keajaiban'. Tidak ada yang dapat menjelaskan bagaimana caranya ia dapat hidup dengan luka tersebut.

Viltus kembali mendengar suara,

"Ibu... Sakit... Sakit sekali... Ibu..."

"..."

"Di mana _*****_?"

"..."

"Hei..."

"..."

"Mengapa dirimu tidak membantuku ?"

"..."

"Di mana Ibu ? Di mana dia ?!"

Dan tidak berapa lama, sebuah lubang terbentuk dari salah satu dinding. Dan di sana terdapat sebuah monster besar berwarna hitam. Monster tersebut adalah Abyssal, dan Abyssal tersebut menyerang lab tersebut. Viltus mendengar suara penuh ketakutan, dan sembari menggigit bibirnya, ia melihat ke belakang.

Pria tersebut menangis dan berkata,

"Ibu... Aku takut... Aku takut... Aku takut..."

"..."

"Ibu... Ayah... Di mana..."

"..."

" _*****..._ Maafkan aku... Aku... memang pengecut..."

Viltus berjalan ke arah pria tersebut dan berlutut. Ia dapat merasakan darah yang mengalir dari pria tersebut, dan kengerian dari monster tersebut yang mendekat. Mulut dari monster tersebut sudah sangat dekat dan seperti akan memakan Viltus beserta dengan pria tersebut. Dan tidak berapa lama, semuanya kembali menjadi gelap.

* * *

Viltus membuka matanya.

Dan kali ini semuanya gelap. Ia memegang kepalanya, dan kemudian melihat sesuatu yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat. Seorang wanita dengan rambut coklat pendek yang tersenyum ke arah seorang pria yang matanya sudah kehilangan sinar kehidupan. Wanita tersebut kemudian berkata,

"Hei... ******..."

"..."

"******... Hei !"

"Kau... Memanggilku ?"

"Tentu saja. Kau masih memikirkan ibumu ?"

"..."

"Haah... Kau ini..."

Wanita tersebut langsung mengelus kepala pria tersebut dan kemudian berkata,

"******-chan..."

"..."

"Jika ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, bicarakan saja."

"..."

"Aku akan mendengarkannya, koq."

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya..."

"Begitukah ?"

"..."

"Kalau begitu, jangan membuat wajah murung seperti itu dong."

"Itu bukan masalahmu."

"Aku tahu dirimu baru saja terkena musibah, namun jangan terus-terusan menunjukkan wajah murung seperti itu selama tiga bulan ini."

"..."

Wanita tersebut langsung memegang pundak dari pria tersebut, mengoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya dan kemudian berkata,

"Ayolah... Kembalikan ****** yang kukenal !"

"Diam..."

"Huh ?"

"Aku... Tidak ingin membahasnya."

"Kau yakin, ******-chan ?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu... Dan berhenti memanggil nama itu..."

"Eh ? Kenapa ?"

"Itu karena..."

"Nama itu sangat bagus, mengerti ? Dan namamu yang lain itu menyulitkan."

"Tetap saja..."

"Apa karena kau meratapi fakta yang ada di dunia ini ?"

"..."

"Itu bukan salahmu, mengerti."

"Jangan bilang... ada yang menganggu dirimu lagi."

Pria tersebut langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Wanita tersebut langsung menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian berdiri. Ia langsung berkata dengan lantang,

"Ayo, mengaku ! Siapa yang menganggu ****** ?"

"Ah... *****, hentikan !"

"Tidak bisa !"

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi. Jika kau terus diam, kau akan diganggu"

"..."

"Ayolah..."

"..."

Wanita itu langsung duduk kembali dan memperhatikan wajah dari pria tersebut. Pria tersebut langsung menghela nafas, dan kemudian berkata,

"Apa maumu ?"

"Senyum."

"Huh ?"

"Senyummu. Senyum yang kau tunjukkan pada kami semua setiap hari dahulu."

"..."

"Jadi..."

"Baiklah... Baiklah... Jika ini yang kau inginkan."

Pria itu tersenyum. Sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan. Wanita tersebut mengangguk puas dengan hal tersebut. Dan setelah itu, semuanya mulai berkabut. Dan setelah kabut tersebut, butir putih mulai turun dari langit. Viltus membuka telapak tangannya, dan merasakannya dengan jelas. Dingin dari salju yang turun. Ia melihat sebuah pohon yang tanpa daun, dengan banyak salju di sekitarnya. Dan di sana berdiri seorang pria. Pria yang memiliki sebuah harapan tinggi.

Dan pada saat itulah, ia mendengar sebuah nama yang sangat asing bagi dirinya.

"Kaede... Dia seharusnya sudah tiba..." ujar pria tersebut

"Jangan menunggu... Kau..." ujar Viltus mendadak

"Hah... Cuma ini kesempatan diriku untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya."

"Jangan... Jangan mengharapkan itu..."

"Aku... Tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang penting bagi diriku kembali."

"Jangan..."

"Dia sendiri yang berkata untuk mengikuti masa sekarang dan menanti masa depan, tanpa perlu melihat ke masa lalu. Maka dari itu, aku akan menanti masa depan bersama dirinya."

"Jangan... Jangan..."

Viltus bermaksud berlari ke arah pria naif tersebut. Namun, dirinya ditahan oleh beberapa tangan. Semua tangan tersebut melilit kaki, tangan dan lehernya. Viltus bermaksud memanggil pria tersebut. Namun, tidak ada satu pun suara yang keluar. Ia melihat ke arah tangan tersebut dan kemudian melihat ke depan, hanya untuk melihat pria tersebut duduk lesu di mejanya. Ia juga mendengar suara,

* * *

 _Kaede-chan... Kenapa kau harus meninggal lebih dahulu..._

 _Kaede-chan..._

 _Aku dengar... Pria itu yang memanggil Kaede sehari sebelumnya_

 _Jangan-jangan... Dia yang telah_

 _Pembunuh_

 _Iya... Dia pasti yang telah membunuhnya..._

 _Keluarga Kaede juga menghilang... Sepertinya dia juga membunuhnya_

 _Pembunuh_

 _Kembalikan Kaede-chan, dasar monster !_

 _Pembunuh_

 _Pembunuh... Pembunuh... Pembunuh... Pembunuh_

* * *

Viltus sama sekali tidak dapat menutup telinganya, dan melihat pria tersebut bergetar hebat mendengar semua itu. Pria itu kemudian melihat ke arah Viltus dengan tatapan dingin dan mematikan. Dan di sana ia melihat air mata. Tidak berapa lama, Viltus mendengar

* * *

 _Ah... Pembunuh itu melihat kemari_

 _Aku takut_

 _Pergi kau monster_

 _Kembali saja ke negaramu !_

 _Kau tidak perlu kemari_

 _Kau hanya akan membawa kematian kepada kami !  
_

 _Mati saja kau monster_

 _Mati saja_

 _Mati saja_

 _Mati saja... Mati saja... Mati saja !_

* * *

Viltus berteriak,

"HENTIKAN !" sembari menutup matanya.

* * *

Viltus membuka matanya, dan nafasnya sangat berat.

Ia langsung duduk dan melihat sekitarnya. Ia langsung menunduk. Ia sangat takut. Ia sangat tertekan. Dan tidak berapa lama, ia merasakan air. Viltus langsung berdiri dan melihat air yang mulai mengalir. Ia berlari menjauhi air tersebut, namun air tersebut jauh lebih cepat dan menelan Viltus.

Viltus membuka matanya, dan melihat cahaya yang dipantulkan di air. Dan pada saat ia melihat ke bawah, tempat yang sangat gelap. Ia langsung menutup matanya sebentar, dan mendadak ia merasakan tangan seseorang yang menyentuh dadanya. Pada saat ia membuka matanya, ia melihat Harusame. Viltus membuat tatapan ngeri dengan hal tersebut. Harusame kemudian berkata,

"Laksamana... Kau... Gagal..."

"Hiiii.."

"Mengapa mesti diriku yang mati ?"

"Harusame... Aku... Aku..."

"Mengapa mesti diriku ?"

"Aku..."

"Kau berjanji untuk membawa kami semua kembali !"

Tangan Harusame mencengkram dada Viltus. Viltus langsung meronta kesakitan. Ia kemudian merasakan tangan lain di lengannya, dan melihat Murasame dan Shiratsuyu. Viltus langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, karena ia mendengar,

"Mengapa..." ujar Shiratsuyu

"Kau..." ujar Murasame

"Tidak..." ujar Shiratsuyu kembali

"Membawa..." ujar Murasame

"HARUSAME PULANG !?" teriak mereka berdua.

Viltus melihat mata mereka yang hitam. Seperti mata seseorang yang penuh dendam. Viltus bermaksud berteriak, namun tidak bisa. Ia mulai merasa seperti tenggelam. Harusame langsung berkata,

"Kau membuatku tenggelam..."

"Ha...Ru...Sa..."

"Maka... Kau akan merasakannya juga..."

"Arhjhjgaksm..."

Viltus berusaha melepas genggaman mereka, dan pada saat itu ia merasakan sebuah tangan di lehernya, yang memeluk dirinya dari belakang. Dan pada saat itulah, ia melihat sebuah kamera yang tenggelam lebih cepat dari dirinya. Ia mengetahui siapa yang ada di belakangnya. Dia adalah Aoba. Aoba berkata,

"Mengapa dirimu tidak menahan dirinya..."

"Aoba..."

"Mengapa ?"

"Aku..."

"Kau harusnya dapat menahan dirinya..." ujar Aoba sembari semakin memperkuat pelukannya.

"Argh..."

"Kimura... Kimura... Kimura... Kimura..."

"A...O..."

"Dan sekarang... Kau bahagia karena memiliki orang lain..."

"B...A..."

"Bahagia... Di atas kesedihan orang lain..."

"Aku..."

"Aoba seharusnya yang mendapat kebahagiaan tersebut !"

"Arhj..."

"Aoba kesepian... Kesepian... Kesepian..."

"Maaf..."

"Maaf... Maaf... Itu tidak dapat mengembalikan Kimura..."

"Arhk..."

"Maka... Sebaiknya... Kau juga merasakan seperti apa tenggelam seperti Kimura..."

Viltus semakin merasakan dirinya semakin jatuh. Tidak hanya mereka. Ia juga melihat tangan dari semua Gadis Kapal yang meninggal di pertempuran besar tersebut. Semuanya menyalahkan Viltus, karena kelemahannya. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Ta...ihou..."

"MATI... MATI... MATI... MATI !" teriak semuanya

"To... long..."

Dan pada saat itulah, ia melihat sebuah tangan yang menggapai dirinya. Dan pada saat itu, ia merasakan dirinya ditarik ke permukaan dan dapat bernafas kembali. Nafas Viltus terengah-engah. Ia menutup mata sebentar, dan merasakan air hujan yang turun mengenai wajahnya. Ia melihat ke langit yang gelap, dan kemudian ia mendengar suara,

"Kau adalah milikku..."

"Eh..."

"Kau adalah milikku..."

"Siapa..."

"Dan karena kau melawan... Aku mengambil apa yang penting bagi dirimu..."

"Siapa !"

"Kau merupakan anak yang baik..."

"Siapa ?!"

Dan pada saat itulah, ia melihat tangan kanannya bersimbah darah. Dan di hadapannya, terdapat seorang wanita yang menyerupai wanita yang bernama Kaede. Mengapa menyerupai, itu dikarenakan tubuhnya sudah tidak seperti wanita tersebut sama sekali. Ia melihat lubang di dadanya, dan kemudian mendengar wanita tersebut berkata,

"Ahahahaha... Lihat wajahmu..."

"Ah... Ah... Ahhhhh"

"Jangan membuat wajah seperti itu..."

"Ah... Tidak... Tidak... Tidak !"

"Hehehehe... Aku ingat semuanya... Siapa diriku... Siapa nama asliku... Semuanya..."

"Tidak... Tidak... Tidak..."

"Hei... Jangan menangis seperti itu..."

"Jangan... Jangan..."

Suara dari wanita tersebut mulai kabur. Viltus melihat ke arah wanita tersebut. Ia bermaksud memegang wajah dari wanita tersebut, namun wanita tersebut berkata,

"Maaf... Aku... Tidak muncul hari itu..."

"Ka...ede..."

"Maafkan aku... Maka dari itu... Berikan senyum itu..."

"Tidak..."

"Baguslah... Aku tahu... Kau akan menyusulku..."

"Jangan..."

"Kita ini sudah... jadi... tolong..."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

"Maka dari itu... Ini...Terakhir kita... Aku... cintai... mu..."

Viltus melihat semuanya mulai kabur, seperti sebuah film rusak. Dan dalam sekejap semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

Viltus membuka matanya kembali, dan mendapati dirinya berada di suatu tempat. Seperti sebuah gua. Dan di hadapannya terdapat sebuah meja dengan dua kursi, dengan pria yang ia lihat pada saat itu duduk di sana. Pria itu melihat ke arah Viltus dan berkata,

"Wah... Wah... Akhirnya kau sampai juga di sini."

"..."

"Bagaimana dengan perjalanan mimpimu ?"

"Itu..."

"Aku beritahu saja... Ini juga bagian dari mimpimu. Namun, sedikit unik... Karena kita dapat berbicara satu sama lain."

"..."

"Ah... Tuan rumah macam apa yang tidak mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk. Silakan duduk."

Viltus terdiam mendengar hal tersebut. Pria tersebut langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

"Kau tidak ingin duduk ? Baiklah..."

"Sebelum itu... Aku bertanya..."

"Apa ? Siapakah diriku ?"

"Iya."

"Aku adalah 'dewa' atau mungkin 'tuhan' di duniaku."

"Duniamu ?"

"Hah... Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk membahas hal tersebut. Karena... Ada orang yang menyaksikan kita."

"Menyaksikan ?"

"Ahahahahahaa... Sudah, kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya... Duduk saja."

Pria itu kemudian berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Viltus. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Viltus... Tidak... Kazuki..."

"..."

"Ohohohoho... Jangan membuat wajah seperti itu..."

"Mengapa kau di sini ? Kau ini sebenarnya apa ? Jangan menyebut 'dewa' atau 'tuhan' !"

"Hahahahahaha... Seperti manusia pada umumnya, ya."

"Eh ?"

Pria itu kemudian duduk dan kemudian berkata,

"Namaku... Aku sudah membuang dahulu. Sama seperti dirimu yang membuang nama keluargamu dan menggunakan nama keluarga dari Russia. Namun, aku berbeda."

"Apa maksudmu..."

"Akan kuberitahu dirimu..."

"..."

"Kita sama."

"Eh ?!"

"Aku membantu seseorang... Dan menjadi seperti ini. Dan sepertinya dirimu akan menjadi seperti diriku, mungkin ?"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Aku menghancurkan duniaku... Dan menjadi penguasa di seluruh duniaku."

"..."

"Namaku sangat mudah... Hakai."

"Eh..."

"Unik sekali benar ? Ahahahahahaha."

Viltus sedikit mundur dari Hakai. Hakai langsung tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Ayolah... Dirimu dan diriku sebenarnya terikat. Ups..."

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Itu bukan masalahmu. Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui apakah dunia ini akan mengarah ke sana... atau tidak."

"Hei..."

"Ahahahaha maaf... maaf..."

Hakai langsung duduk kembali dan melihat ke belakangnya. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Apa yang ingin kau capai dari perang ini ?"

"Pembalasan dendam."

"Mengapa ? Abyssal itu buatan ayahmu."

"..."

"Dendam karena apa ?"

"Itu..."

"Yang membunuh Kaede, kah ?"

"..."

"Ahahahahahaha... Sebenarnya kau mencari pembunuh Kaede, benar ?"

"..."

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya. Atau mungkin kau akan mengetahuinya... Walaupun akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama."

"Hakai... Apa maksudmu ?"

"Tidak apa-apa... Jika pada akhirnya Kaede ada, kita tidak tersambung... walaupun di duniaku kita tersambung satu sama lain. Jika Kaede tidak ada, ada kemungkinan kita tersambung satu sama lain."

"Kau menyebut diriku tersambung dengan dirimu..."

"Mungkin... Di dunia ini mungkin. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di dunia ini, karena sekarang aku hanya menjadi penonton."

"Maksudmu..."

"Beberapa kali, aku diam-diam menbantu manusia dan berakhir menjadi utopia. Namun, apakah semuanya indah ? Tidak... Tidak selalu. Ada yang sangat indah. Ada pula yang lebih busuk dari duniaku. Ini semua menyangkut mereka yang menjadi Gadis Kapal. Ada yang mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Ada pula yang menjadi bahan untuk melepas nafsu manusia."

"..."

"Satu kali, aku membantu pihak Abyssal. Dan yang terjadi adalah... Kehancuran. Manusia tidak dapat menghadapi diriku. Tidak. Walaupun ada yang masih melawan. Di duniaku sendiri, aku benar-benar tidak dapat dihancurkan. Dan di dunia lain, ada saatnya aku hancur... Namun, itu terlambat."

"..."

"Dan aku mengetahui sesuatu... Hakuno Kazuki. Di duniamu ini, semua tergantung dari pilihanmu ke depan. Ada kalanya kau akan mendapat akhir bahagia. Namun, ada pula di mana kau benar-benar kehilangan semuanya. Semuanya tergantung pada dirimu."

"Aku tahu... Masa depan ini aku yang menentukannya."

"Ahahahahaha... Bagus... Bagus... Namun, tidak selamanya aku akan muncul di hadapanmu. Aku juga memperhatikan berbagai dunia. Masa lalu dari Gadis Kapal berbeda-beda, begitu pula Abyssal. Namun, semuanya menyenangkan bagiku. Bagaimana mereka berjuang. Apa alasan mereka berjuang. Ingin menjaga. Dendam. Bagaimana ekspresi mereka... Ahahahahahahahaha."

"Aku penasaran. Sangat penasaran dengan dirimu."

"Kau..."

"Apakah yang akan terjadi pada dirimu dan Kaede ?"

Viltus langsung terkejut dan marah mendengar itu. Viltus langsung berkata dengan marah,

"Kaede sudah mati !"

"Dia mati di hatimu. Namun, dia masih hidup. Walaupun jiwanya bukan Kaede lagi. Ia menjadi... Orang lain."

"Tidak mungkin !"

"Hahahahahaha... Rupanya ** benar-benar sudah mencuci otakmu."

"Siapa yang kau maksud ?"

"Huh ? **... apa kau tidak mendengarnya ?"

"Tidak... seperti suara radio yang rusak... aku tidak..."

"OH... rupanya seperti itu... Nama-nama yang penting bagi dirimu sudah dihapuskan. Nama-nama yang memiliki hubungan erat dengan orang pentingmu... Ahahahahaha"

Hakai tertawa. Viltus kemudian berkata,

"Kau..."

"Apa... Apa perlu aku membentuk wujudku di duniamu ? Dan pasti semua akan berakhir dengan cepat."

"Apa..."

Hakai mendadak berubah bentuk menjadi bentuk yang lain. Tangannya tidak menyerupai manusia. Viltus langsung terjatuh melihat itu. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Kau sekarang mengerti... Seperti apa mengerikannya diriku..."

"Kau... Monster..."

"Iya... Kau benar..."

"Apa maumu..."

"Kau lemah... Sangat lemah..."

"..."

"Namun, kau dapat menjadi kuat... Jika menerima 'dirimu'..."

"Aku menerima diriku sendiri..."

"Tidak... Kau masih menolaknya..."

Pada saat itulah, Viltus melihat satu orang lain yang menyerupai dirinya. Tatapannya sangat dingin. Pria itu melihat ke arah Viltus dan tersenyum. Tidak berapa lama, Viltus merasakan 'Ayah', 'Ibu', 'Kaede', 'Shiratsuyu', 'Murasame', dan 'Aoba' di belakangnya. Mereka menangkap Viltus dan menahannya di tanah. Mata mereka hitam. Viltus berusaha melepas dirinya, namun Hakai mendadak berkata,

"Kau sangat lemah... Lihat..."

"Argh..."

"Sudahlah... Dirimu yang sekarang masih belum dapat mengetahuinya..."

Hakai kemudian menaruh tangannya di dada Viltus. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Kau harus cepat... atau kau akan kehilangan dia..."

"Dia..."

"Taihou..."

"Kau..."

"Ahahahahahahaha..."

"Aku akan membunuhmu... Aku akan..."

"Tunjukkan wajah itu... Bagus... Bagus..."

"Kau..."

"Ah... Sebelum kau kembali ke duniamu... Aku akan memberitahu satu hal... Kau tidak akan melihat mimpi ini... maupun bertemu dengan diriku... Hingga waktu yang tepat."

"..."

"Ahahahaha... Hingga saat itu, sampai jumpa... Aku akan menunggumu..."

Hakai langsung menusukkan tangannya ke dada Viltus. Dan dalam sekejap semuanya kembali gelap.

* * *

Viltus membuka mata, dan melihat cahaya lampu yang sangat terang. Nafasnya sangat berat, dan dia berkeringat. Ia melihat ke kirinya, di sana ia melihat Norio yang sedang melakukan pengecekan terhadap sesuatu, sembari berbicara dengan Tadahisa.

Menyadari Viltus yang sudah sadar, Norio langsung berkata,

"Ah... Kau sadar juga, Viltus."

"Dokter..."

"Kau sepertinya bermimpi buruk."

"Sangat..."

"Dan dari wajahmu... Sepertinya dirimu tidak ingin membicarakannya."

Viltus mengangguk. Ia langsung duduk, dan melihat ke ayahnya. Ia kemudian berdiri dengan dibantu oleh Tadahisa, dan kemudian berkata,

"Ayah... Aku akan kembali ke kantorku sekarang."

"Tidak... Kau harus..."

"Aku... hanya ingin melihat seseorang..."

"Eh..."

"Boleh ?"

"Silakan..."

Viltus mengambil kemejanya, dan kemudian pamit kepada Norio dan Tadahisa untuk berjalan ke kantornya.

* * *

Sampai di kantornya.

Viltus membuka pintu dan melihat Taihou yang terkejut melihat dirinya di sana. Taihou langsung berdiri dan kemudian berkata,

"Viltus... Kau..."

"Sudah lebih baik..."

"Kau sebaiknya kembali ke kamarmu saja."

"Aku tahu... Aku tahu..."

Viltus melihat ke arah Taihou dan mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai sebelumnya, mengenai dirinya akan kehilangan Taihou. Ia langsung berjalan ke dekat Taihou dan kemudian memeluknya.

Taihou sangat terkejut dengan hal tersebut. Ia langsung berkata,

"Vi... Viltus..."

"Aku... Aku akan melindungi dirimu..."

"Eh..."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu... lepas... seperti dirinya..."

"Hei..."

"Aku... Akan..."

Taihou merasakan air mata Viltus yang mengalir mengenai wajahnya. Taihou langsung berkata,

"Viltus... Aku ada di sini... Dan akan selalu bersama dirimu."

"Taihou..."

"Dan aku akan melindungi dirimu. Maka dari itu, mari kita saling melindungi. Ok ?"

"Iya."

Viltus kemudian mencium bibir dari Taihou. Setelah itu, Taihou menuntun Viltus kembali ke kamarnya, dan menunggu di sana hingga Viltus tertidur pulas.

* * *

Kantor Tadahisa.

Tadahisa menunggu seseorang untuk datang ke kantornya. Dan tidak berapa lama, pintu diketuk dan suara Norio terdengar. Tadahisa membukakan pintu, dan kemudian menutupnya setelah Norio masuk. Ia juga menguncinya. Setelah itu, Tadahisa bertanya,

"Bagaimana hasilnya ? Aku harus memberitahu Mo mengenai kondisinya."

"Sangat disayangkan."

"Apa ?"

"Dia lebih mendekati 'mereka' daripada 'kita'... Semakin lama semakin dekat... Aku khawatir suatu hari nanti, ia akan menjadi 'mereka'."

"Apakah tidak dapat..."

"Aku tidak tahu... Hanya 'beliau' yang mengetahuinya. Kau harus lebih memperhatikan orang itu. Karena, dengan semakin dekat dengan 'mereka', emosi dirinya tidak stabil."

"Aku tahu. Terima kasih banyak, dokter Shibata."

"Bukan masalah. Saya mohon undur diri dahulu. Saya ada pekerjaan untuk memeriksa Asashio dan Isuzu."

"Silakan."

Norio langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Tadahisa menghela nafas dan kemudian melihat ke arah luar kamarnya. Situasi menjadi sangat gawat. Dan di dalam kepalanya, ia berkata,

"Mulai saat ini... Akan jauh lebih berat lagi."

* * *

HakunoKazuki di sini

Sungguh sangat sulit untuk mengerjakan chapter ini karena beberapa hal di dunia nyata. Sudahlah tidak ada gunanya meratapinya.

Di chapter ini sangat banyak simbol *... Itu karena nama mereka sangat penting di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Jadi, tunggu saja hingga akhirnya nama tersebut muncul.

LotusCrimson... Selamat anda menebaknya. Namun, Deep Abyss merupakan salah satu kemungkinan terburuk dari masa depan cerita saya. Namun, cerita saya ini tidak akan menghasilkan masa depan di mana Hakai ada. Karena, jika benar mengikuti Last Smile, siapakah ibu dari Hakai ?  
H : Lalu kenapa diriku...  
HK : Bukankah kau mudah melakukan hal ini ?  
H : Kau ada benarnya...  
HK : Ada pertanyaan lain ?  
H : Tidak ada

Hakai merupakan karakter yang didesaian untuk dapat berpindah dari satu seri ke seri lain karena statusnya yang menyerupai dewa dan penguasa Abyssal. Maka dari itu harap dimaklumi jika ada Hakai di seri lain buatan saya.

Mungkin hanya sampai di sini saja. Semoga kalian menikmati seri ini.

Good bye !


	19. Memory

**Chapter 18**

 **Memory**

* * *

Viltus berjalan dari asramanya menuju ke kantornya seperti biasanya. Namun, sekarang ia mendapat berbagai pertanyaan dari Laksamana lain dikarenakan mereka mengkhawatirkan kondisi dari Viltus yang pingsan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Pada saat ia tiba di kantornya, ia mendapat sambutan berbagai pertanyaan dari anggota divisinya sendiri.

"Apakah kau benar-benar sudah baik-baik saja, Laksamana ?" tanya Akizuki

"Kau sebaiknya istirahat saja..." ujar Teruzuki

"Kau istirahat saja... Kami bisa koq melakukan semuanya..." ujar Furutaka

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Laksamana... Jika kau pingsan lagi, kami akan sangat bingung." ujar Shoukaku

"Laksamana, kau sebaiknya kembali saja ke kamar. Biar kami semua yang mengerjakan dokumen ini." ujar Noshiro

Viltus hanya tertawa kecil saja mendengar semua itu. Ia kemudian berkata sembari menggerakkan tangannya,

"Tenang saja... Aku sudah baik-baik saja. Aku cuma kelelahan kemarin-kemarin."

"Tetap saja..." ujar Noshiro

"Aku sudah katakan tenang saja. Jadi, aku akan kembali bekerja."

"Ba... Baiklah..."

Semua Gadis Kapal tersebut menyerah kalah karena Viltus sudah tidak dapat diubah pendiriannya. Taihou yang melihat itu langsung berjalan ke dekat Viltus. Semua Gadis Kapal melihat ke arah Taihou dengan penuh harapan. Taihou memegang wajah Viltus dan berkata,

"Kau yakin... Kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Iya... Aku baik-baik saja..."

"Ehehehehe... Kau menutupi sesuatu rupanya."

"Aku sudah bilang kau hanya kelelahan saja. Lagipula... Kau sudah..."

"Ahahahahaha... Apa perlu aku..."

"Mungkin... Setiap malam..."

Semua Gadis Kapal pertama terdiam sebentar mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh mereka berdua. Dan kemudian mereka langsung berpikir sesuatu. Noshiro langsung panik dan menutup telinga Akizuki. Begitu pula dengan Yahagi yang menutup telinga Teruzuki. Sementara, Hatsuzuki ditutup telinganya oleh Anastasia. Furutaka terlihat merah mendengar pembicaraan mereka, hingga akhirnya Agano yang tidak mengerti apa-apa langsung bertanya,

"Ummm... Apa yang kalian lakukan kemarin malam ?"

"Ah... Mengenai itu..." ujar Viltus.

"Apa kalian melakukan *** ?"

"Tidak..." ujar mereka berdua dengan tegas dan bersama-sama.

Pada saat itu mereka melihat reaksi satu kantor tersebut dan langsung menyadari pembicaraan mereka membuat semuanya berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Viltus langsung menghela nafas dan berkata,

"Aku meminta tolong kepada Taihou untuk menemaniku hingga aku tertidur pulas... Dan mendengar sedikit keluh kesahku."

"Ahahahaha... Keluh kesahmu hingga pukul 12 malam, mengerti..."

"Tapi, kau janji, kan ?"

"Iya... Iya..."

"Daripada itu... Kau menentukan deh... Karena kau pacarku... Apakah aku boleh bekerja atau tidak. Ehehehehehe..."

"Tumben..."

"Aku tidak ingin membuat masalah. Itu saja."

"Hmmm..."

Semuanya sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus sebelumnya. Tentu saja, ini pertama kalinya Viltus memberikan keputusan kepada orang lain. Setelah berpikir lama, Taihou akhirnya berkata,

"Kau boleh... Tapi, kau yang tahu kapan harus berhenti... Mengerti ?"

"Siap."

Taihou langsung mencium Viltus di keningnya, dan mengelus kepalanya. Semuanya merasakan, Taihou sedikit lebih lengket dari biasanya, dan Viltus sendiri sedikit berubah. Tidak berapa lama, mereka semua mendengar ketukan pintu dan di sana berdiri Uzuki dan Yayoi yang membawa satu paket bunga dengan isi bunga _Freesia,_ _Calla Lily,_ dan _Peony_.

Melihat Viltus, Uzuki langsung berlari membawa bunga tersebut dan berkata,

"Laksamana... Kau sembuh, pyon ?"

"Dapat dikatakan demikian."

"Kau yakin, pyon ?"

"Iya."

Viltus langsung mengelus kepala Uzuki. Yayoi yang masuk berikutnya langsung memberi salam dan berkata,

"Laksamana... Jaga kesehatan."

"Iya... Jangan marah seperti itu dong, Yayoi."

"Aku tidak marah."

"Ahahahahaha... Aku tahu... Aku tahu..."

Viltus langsung mengelus kepala Yayoi, yang kesal dengan komentar dari Viltus. Setelah itu, Yayoi dan Uzuki memberikan bunga tersebut kepada Viltus. Mereka berkata,

"Ini untukmu, Laksamana... Semoga kau sehat selalu, ya..."

Viltus sangat terkejut dengan mereka berdua dan kemudian berkata sembari tersenyum,

"Terima kasih banyak, Yayoi, Uzuki."

"Iya... Paman." ujar Uzuki.

"Huh ?! Paman ?!"

"Iya... Soalnya kau itu sudah seperti saudara bagi ayah."

Viltus terdiam sebentar melihat senyum dan apa yang dikatakan oleh Uzuki. Ia sadar, dirinya telah kalah dari Uzuki dalam masalah ini. Ia langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

"Aku tidak setua itu, mengerti."

"Tapi..."

"Jika kalian berdua ingin memanggilku demikian... Maka silakan."

"Begitukah ?"

"Terima kasih banyak, Paman Viltus." ujar Yayoi.

Setelah itu Yayoi dan Uzuki pamit dan berlari keluar dari ruangan. Viltus hanya tersenyum saja melihat kelakuan dari Gadis Kapal yang dulunya di bawah kepemimpinan Kimura tersebut. Viltus kemudian melihat semua Gadis Kapal dan anggota kru di dalam kantornya yang menahan tawa mereka. Viltus langsung berkata dengan wajah kesal,

"Jika kalian ingin tertawa, silakan saja tertawa."

Semuanya tertawa dengan keras, termasuk Taihou. Viltus sendiri membiarkan mereka semua tertawa sepuas mereka, karena ia sedang memikirkan cara untuk menghukum mereka semua nanti.

* * *

Beberapa jam berlalu, dan sudah cukup banyak orang yang datang ke ruangan Viltus untuk menanyakan kondisinya. Semua Gadis Kapal dari divisinya juga kembali ke asrama karena mereka sudah tidak ada pekerjaan lain, kecuali Taihou. Anastasia dan Magyar juga masih tetap di ruangan tersebut karena mereka mendapat tugas dari Tadahisa untuk memperhatikan Viltus.

Tidak berapa lama, mereka mendengarkan ketukan dari pintu. Viltus mempersilahkan masuk, dan di setelah pintu terbuka di sana berdiri seorang wanita dengan rambut ungu yang biasa menganggu dirinya dahulu. Ia merupakan Gadis Kapal yang sebelumnya ada di bawah kepemimpinan temannya sebelum pindah ke divisinya dan kemudian pindah kembali. Gadis itu adalah Aoba.

Aoba masuk dan kemudian berkata,

"Halo... Kakak ipar !"

"Sekarang kau memanggilku demikian... Haaah..."

"Ahahahahaha... Habis anak-anak itu memanggilmu 'paman' sih."

"Kalian jangan tertawa." ujar Viltus mendadak melihat ke arah Magyar dan Anastasia yang menahan tawa mereka.

Aoba kemudian berjalan ke arah Taihou yang tertawa kecil saja. Aoba langsung memeluk Taihou dan berkata,

"Lama tidak jumpa, Taihou..."

"Lama tidak jumpa, Aoba."

"Bagaimana kabarmu dengan Viltus ? Sudah mencoba sesuatu yang baru ? Aoba dengar dari Agano kalian..."

"Jangan percaya pada Agano."

"Begitukah ?"

"Iya."

Aoba melihat ke wajah Taihou yang tersenyum, dan kemudian langsung tertawa. Ia kemudian menyalakan kameranya dan kemudian memotret Viltus dan Taihou. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Hei... Reporter... Jangan menulis macam-macam, ya."

"Iya... Iya... Aoba masih sayang sama nyawa Aoba. Aoba tidak ingin mendadak ada serangan dari belakang dan pandangan Aoba terbalik 180 derajat."

"Heh..."

"Jadi itu yang kau lakukan dulu..." ujar Taihou

"Mungkin..." balas Viltus sedikit menggoda Taihou.

Taihou langsung sedikit marah kepada Viltus, yang diperhatikan oleh Aoba. Aoba kemudian berkomentar,

"Jadi... Dirimu sudah benar-benar sembuh ?"

"Iya... Tentu sa..."

Viltus melihat ke arah Aoba, dan melihat bayangan hitam yang ia lihat pada saat ia bertemu dengan Hakai. Wajah penuh dendam, yang ingin membunuh dirinya. Viltus langsung menutup mata sebentar, dan tidak berapa lama ia mendengar suara Taihou yang berkata,

"Viltus... Kau..."

"Aku sepertinya cukup lelah..."

"Apa karena yang kau..."

"Iya..."

Aoba yang melihat itu langsung berkata,

"Ada apa ini ? Aoba penasaran."

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Aoba." ujar Viltus

"Begitukah ?"

"Iya. Sudah..."

"Ahahahahaha... Kalau melihat dirimu yang seperti ini... Tentu saja Aoba menjadi tidak yakin bahwa dirimu kemarin sakit hingga pingsan, terutama pada saat di dekat asrama Gadis Kapal."

"Terserah apa katamu. Bukankah kau ada pekerjaan ?"

"Tidak... Tidak ada. Aoba sedang menganggur, makanya Aoba datang kemari."

"Begitukah..."

"Maka dari itu, Aoba akan menunggu di sini."

"Memangnya Laksamanamu tidak..."

"Dia sedang ditegur oleh petinggi di Yokosuka atas tindakannya yang cukup ceroboh."

"..."

"Ehehehehe... Sama seperti dia."

Viltus diam sejenak mendengar itu. Karena pada saat Aoba menyebut 'dia', ia mendengar di kepalanya suara orang-orang yang membenci dirinya. Ia sedikit bergetar, dan Taihou melihatnya. Taihou langsung mengambilkan minuman favorit Viltus selain vodka dan menghidangkannya kepada Viltus. Ia langsung berkata,

"Setelah ini... Setelah dokumen ini, kau kembali ke kamarmu..."

"Iya... Aku tahu."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi..."

"Iya."

Aoba yang melihat itu terdiam sejenak. Dan dalam sekejap ekspresi dari Aoba berubah drastis. Ia langsung bertanya kepada Taihou,

"Taihou... Sejak kapan kau mampu..."

"Dengan sedikit dorongan, dia mau mendengarkan diriku."

"Oh... Dorongan apakah itu ?"

"Itu... Ahahahahahaha..."

"Apakah itu *** ?"

"Bukan..."

"Kukira kalian sudah melakukan itu..."

"Bagaimana mungkin jika ada peraturan ketat mengenai tinggal di asrama Laksamana dan Gadis Kapal." ujar Viltus sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

Aoba melihat ke arah Viltus, dan langsung berkata pelan,

"Rupanya... dia yang ingin..."

"Ada apa, Aoba ?" tanya Viltus

"Tidak... Tidak apa-apa..."

"Lagipula... Aku tidak ingin Taihou marah."

"Eh ?"

"Bila dia marah... Hampir sama seperti Houshou-san..."

"Dari nada bicaramu... ada yang ingin kau tambahkan."

"Iya sih... Karena orang yang kubicarakan akan tiba sebentar lagi."

"Huh ?"

Semuanya bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus. Tidak berapa lama mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki yang sangat cepat. Viltus langsung menutup diri dengan buku di dekatnya. Dan melihat reaksi dari Viltus, Taihou langsung tahu siapa yang mendekat.

Pintu langsung dibuka dan di sana berdiri dua orang Gadis Kapal. Mereka adalah Shigure dan Yuudachi. Shigure langsung masuk ke dalam kantor Viltus, kemudian berjalan ke dekat Viltus. Semua orang di dalam ruang tersebut dapat melihat dengan jelas, Viltus terlihat sangat ketakutan dengan hal tersebut.

Shigure langsung melipat tangannya dan dengan tatapan tajam, ia langsung berkata,

"Laksamana..."

"Ummm... Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan..."

"Apa kau lembur lagi ? Berhari-hari ?"

"Ti... Tidak..."

"Aku kecewa pada dirimu."

"Shigure... Ayolah... Aku..."

"Setelah aku tidak di divisi ini kau langsung melunjak... Aku kecewa..."

"Shigure dengarkan diriku dahulu..."

Shigure masih memarahi Viltus yang berusaha meyakinkan Shigure ini bukan karena kebiasaan dia lembur. Yuudachi sebenarnya ingin membantu, namun dikarenakan tatapan dari Shigure yang menakutkan, ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya.

Taihou kemudian menepuk pundak dari Shigure dan kemudian berkata,

"Ummm... Shigure..."

"Ada apa, Taihou ? Aku kira kau akan memperhatikan dia..."

"Dia sudah lama tidak lembur bekerja. Aku selalu menyuruh dia untuk tidur setelah waktu untuk istirahat Laksamana."

"Lalu... Kenapa dia..."

"Penyakit dia..."

"Eh ?!"

"Sepertinya Viltus tidak memberitahu dirimu mengenai hal ini, ya ?" ujar Taihou sembari menatap ke arah Viltus.

Viltus yag melihat itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Shigure melihat ke arah Viltus lalu ke arah Taihou. Ia langsung sadar, dan kemudian berkata,

"Ah... Maafkan aku... Aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa..." jawab Viltus

Shigure masih meminta maaf kepada Viltus mengenai tuduhan yang diberikan sebelumnya. Taihou sendiri juga membantu Viltus. Tidak lama kemudian, Yuudachi juga ikut ke dalam pembicaraan mereka bertiga. Aoba yang memperhatikan hal tersebut langsung berkata,

"Sungguh... Keluarga yang baik, ya..."

"Begitukah ?" ujar Anastasia

"Iya."

"Mengapa kau berkata demikian ?"

"Itu karena... Jika dia masih di sini, Aoba yakin kami berempat juga akan seperti mereka berempat."

Anastasia, Magyar dan Ryuujou terdiam mendengar hal tersebut. Aoba kemudian berjalan ke dekat mereka berempat, dan kemudian berkata,

"Hei... Hei... Viltus..."

"Apa ?"

"Kapan kau akan meminang Taihou ?"

Wajah Taihou dan Viltus langsung memerah mendengar itu. Viltus kemudian berkata,

"Itu... Masih terlalu cepat..."

"I... Iya..." jawab Taihou

"Begitukah ? Menurutku... Eh... Benar juga, ya." ujar Shigure

"Tapi, jika Viltus-san dan Taihou-san benar-benar menikah, Yuudachi akan senang sekali, poi !" ujar Yuudachi

"Yuudachi !" ujar Viltus dan Taihou bersama-sama.

Aoba langsung tertawa. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah Viltus dan kemudian berkata sembari menunjuk ke arah dadanya,

"Mungkin... Aoba akan..."

"Tidak... Tidak..." ujar Viltus

"Eh ?"

"Itu adalah cincin dirimu dan Kimura. Aku tidak berhak memilikinya."

"Ehehehehe..."

"Cuma itukah jawabanmu ?"

"Aoba tahu kau pasti akan berbicara seperti itu."

Aoba langsung membalikkan badannya, dan langsung tertawa kecil sembari melihat wajah dari Viltus yang sedikit kesal dengan apa yang baru saja Aoba lakukan. Dan pada akhirnya, Aoba langsung menjulurkan lidahnya.

Setelah itu, mereka semua berbincang-bincang ringan satu sama lain hingga sore.

* * *

Viltus berjalan bersama Taihou ke kamar Viltus, dikarenakan Viltus terlihat sedikit lelah. Setelah tiba, di kamarnya Viltus langsung merebahkan diri di kasurnya, sementara Taihou langsung duduk di sebelah Viltus. Taihou langsung berkata,

"Sungguh hari yang menyenangkan..."

"Iya..."

"Walaupun pertanyaan dari Aoba tadi... Cukup..."

"Aku tahu... Aku tahu..."

Viltus langsung memegang tangan Taihou. Taihou sendiri langsung tersenyum ke arah Viltus. Tidak berapa lama, Viltus kemudian bertanya,

"Namun... Bila aku melakukan itu ?"

"Itu... Ummm..."

"Ahahahahaha... Aku yakin akan sulit untuk menjawabnya... Dan akan sangat sulit untuk menanyakannya juga."

"Iya... Ahahahaha..."

"Entah mengapa aku cukup iri dengan Kimura..."

"Eh ?"

"Dia itu... Sangat terbuka... Dan sangat mudah mengucapkan apa yang ada di kepalanya."

"Viltus..."

"Heh... Kenapa aku..."

Taihou langsung memegang tangan Viltus dengan kedua tangannya, dan kemudian berkata,

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan hal tersebut..."

"Eh..."

"Kau itu... Mudah dibaca..."

"Begitukah ? Aku tidak terlalu yakin..."

"Semuanya dapat terlihat... Dari matamu yang indah itu..."

Viltus melihat ke arah Taihou, dan langsung memegang wajahnya. Dan langsung menyadari ia masih mengenakan kacamatanya. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Taihou... Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa aku masih mengenakan kacamataku ?"

"Ahahahahaha... Itu karena aku ingin melepaskannya dari matamu..."

"..."

"Ada apa, Viltus ?"

"Kau tahu... Itu terdengar... Mengerikan..."

"Ahahahaha... Maaf... Maaf..."

Viltus langsung menghela nafas. Ia kemudian pindah ke posisi duduk. Begitu Viltus duduk, Taihou langsung menyandarkan diri di bahu Viltus. Taihou langsung berkata,

"Kau... Masih memikirkan mengenai mimpi itu ?"

"Iya..."

"Apa karena Aoba menceritakan mengenai Kimura terus ?"

"Dapat dikatakan demikian..."

"Aku sudah katakan semuanya tidak berpikir seperti itu, kan ?"

"Iya..."

"Lalu..."

Viltus langsung menunduk. Taihou melihat ke arah wajah Viltus, dan langsung memegang pipinya. Taihou langsung berkata,

"Kau..."

"Iya... Aku melihatnya..."

"..."

"Aku... Aku... Takut..."

"Viltus..."

Taihou langsung memperkuat genggamannya, dan tidak lama ia merasakan Viltus yang melihat ke arah dirinya dengan senyum yang dipaksa. Taihou tahu, Viltus sama sekali tidak ingin dirinya khawatir. Taihou langsung menyandarkan kepalanya kembali ke bahu Viltus.

Tidak berapa lama, Taihou kemudian bertanya,

"Hari ini... Aoba banyak berbicara mengenai Kimura... Ada apa gerangan ?"

"Kau benar... Mengapa..."

Viltus melihat ke kalendar dan langung terdiam. Taihou yang melihat ke kalendar pun langsung sadar. Mereka sudah mendekati akhir dari musim semi. Dan dapat dihitung, sebentar lagi merupakan peringatan satu tahun operasi besar yang gagal tersebut. Dan dalam satu tahun itu, area tersebut sudah dibebaskan dengan usaha yang lebih matang lagi.

Taihou melihat ke arah Viltus dan kemudian berkata,

"Viltus..."

"Aku..."

"Huh ?"

"Sepertinya aku akan mengambil cuti selama dua hari... Dan harus bertemu dengan ayah untuk membahas mengenai sesuatu..."

"Kau ingin..."

"Iya... Ke tempat itu... Ke tempat di mana Shigure dan Yuudachi berpisah dengan Harusame, dan Aoba kehilangan Kinugasa dan Kimura."

"Viltus..."

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkan suara itu... Menuntun diriku..."

Taihou tersenyum kecil saja. Ia kemudian menyuruh Viltus untuk tidur. Setelah ia melihat Viltus yang tertidur, ia langsung mencium Viltus sebelum kembali ke asramanya.

* * *

Dua hari sebelum peringatan satu tahun.

Viltus berjalan di tengah kota untuk mencari bunga yang akan ia persembahkan kepada mereka yang meninggal di pertempuran tersebut. Ia keluar lebih siang dari dugaan karena sebelumnya ia bertemu ayahnya terlebih dahulu. Ia mengingat apa yang terjadi pagi tadi.

Pagi itu, Viltus masuk dan menemukan Norio bersama Tadahisa. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Selamat pagi, Shibata-san."

"Ah... Selamat pagi, Viltus."

"Ummm... Sepertinya saya menganggu pembicaraan anda dengan ayah. Saya akan menunggu..."

"Tidak perlu."

"Eh ?"

"Keperluanku dengan ayahmu sudah selesai, jika dirimu ingin berbicara silakan."

Norio langsung melihat ke arah Tadahisa dan berkata,

"Jadi... Hanya sampai situ saja, Yanagi-san..."

"Baiklah... Aku akan mengikuti apa yang kau minta." ujar Tadahisa.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi di kesempatan berikutnya."

Norio langsung berjalan dan meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut. Setelah itu, Viltus langsung berkata,

"Maafkan aku, ayah... Sepertinya tadi..."

"Tidak apa-apa... Ayah dan Shibata-san sudah berbincang-bincang mengenai beberapa hal."

"Begitukah..."

"Ahahahahaha... Dan tumben sekali dirimu datang kemari sendiri. Ada apa gerangan ?"

Viltus diam sebentar dan kemudian berkata,

"Ayah... Aku ingin minta ijin untuk cuti besok dan lusa. Apakah diijinkan ?"

"Hari ini dan besok ?"

"Hari ini aku ingin ke kota. Untuk mencari beberapa bunga."

"Bunga ? Untuk Taihou, ya ? Ahahahahaha..."

"Bukan..."

"Huh ?"

Tadahisa melihat ke arah kalendar, dan melihat ke arah kalendar. Tadahisa langsung sadar dan kemudian berkata,

"Kau... Ingin ke sana, ya ?"

"Ayah dapat membacanya dari wajahku..."

"Apakah hanya dirimu sendiri atau..."

"Aku tidak mungkin pergi sendirian ke sana. Kapal komandoku sudah kapal komando khusus, maka dari itu aku akan mengajak Anastasia dan Magyar. Elisa mungkin sekalian."

"Gadis Kapal ?"

"Taihou itu pasti akan ikut. Namun yang lain... Itu yang ingin kubahas juga."

"..."

"Aku mohon ijin untuk membawa Aoba, Uzuki, Yayoi, Shigure, Yuudachi, Shiratsuyu, Murasame, Kawakaze, Umikaze, Samidare dan Suzukaze."

"Mereka semua..."

"Iya... Beberapa orang yang dekat dengan diriku... Yang juga kehilangan sesuatu pada pertempuran tersebut. Gadis Kapal yang dekat dengan Harusame dan Kimura."

Tadahisa diam sebentar dan kemudian berjalan ke arah mejanya. Viltus memperhatikan Tadahisa. Tadahisa langsung berkata,

"Aku... Dapat mengijinkan dirimu pergi. Namun, untuk Gadis Kapal tersebut..."

"Ayah... Kumohon..."

"Ini sulit Viltus."

"..."

"Harap kau ketahui... Pertempuran satu tahun yang lalu... Merupakan bencana terbesar bagi kita semua. Itu menunjukkan betapa lemahnya kita."

"Aku tahu..."

"Dan semua Laksamana akan berkumpul untuk memperingati dosa tersebut di Yokosuka ini."

"Termasuk Laksamana Ichijo, ya..."

"Itu yang menjadi masalah..."

"..."

Tadahisa melihat wajah Viltus yang sangat kecewa. Ia langsung menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian mengangkat telepon. Sebelum ia mulai menelepon, Tadahisa berkata,

"Kau keluar dahulu."

"Eh ?"

"Nanti kau akan kupanggil."

Viltus keluar sebentar. Ia melihat ke arah langit-langit dan langsung menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu, semua ini akan sangat sulit dikarenakan mereka semua bukan di divisinya lagi. Ditambah fakta bahwa Laksamana Ichijo akan datang, itu mempersulit kondisinya. Ia bersandar di dekat jendela, dan menutup matanya.

Tidak berapa lama, ia mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Tadahisa. Maka dari itu, Viltus masuk ke dalam ruangan Tadahisa. Setelah masuk, Tadahisa langsung berkata,

"Kau diijinkan oleh Laksamana Ichijo."

"Eh ?"

"Kau akan menjadi delegasi dari Yokosuka untuk membawa bunga dari kita semua kepada Laksamana yang meninggal di pertempuran tersebut."

"Hanya Laksamana..."

"Iya..."

"..."

"Aku tahu... Setidaknya diri sudah mendapat ijin. Dan Laksamana Ichijo berkata kau sebaiknya menemui Laksamana yang bertanggung jawab atas mereka semua. Aku tidak dapat membantumu untuk masalah ini. Harus dirimu."

"Siap..."

"Bagus... Sudah, jangan membuang waktumu lagi."

Viltus pamit dan mulai berlari mencari Laksamana bersangkutan.

* * *

Kembali ke kota.

Viltus berhenti di depan toko bunga. Di sana, ia langsung berkata,

"Permisi..."

"Ah... Apa mau anda di sini..."

"..."

"Jika dirimu hanya ingin melihat saja, pergi."

"Saya kemari hanya ingin membeli dua set bunga untuk mereka yang meninggal."

"Huh ?"

"Dapatkah anda memberikan kepada saya beberapa masukan untuk hal tersebut ?"

"..."

Terdapat keheningan antara Viltus dengan pemilik toko. Hingga akhirnya, pemilik toko tersebut berkata,

"Kau bekerja untuk Angkatan Darat atau Angkatan Laut ?"

"Angkatan Laut."

"Oh... Saya kira anda di Angkatan Darat."

"..."

"Tunggu sebentar... Tadi kau bilang dua set, benar ?"

"Iya..."

Viltus melihat perubahan suasana dari pemilik toko tersebut. Tidak berapa lama, ia membawa keluar dua set yang isinya adalah _Pink Carnation, Hyacinth,_ dan _Red Spider Lily_. Pemilik toko tersebut berkata,

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memasukkan bunga Lily, namun sepertinya dari matamu kau bukan orang yang senang Lily putih digunakan untuk pemakaman..."

"Ahahahahaha..."

"Untuk mereka yang tenggelam ?"

"Untuk dia yang meninggal dan mereka yang tenggelam."

"Oh... Okazaki Kimura..."

"Anda mengenalnya ?"

"Tentu saja. Dia itu sering datang kemari, menanyakan bunga apa yang cocok untuk diberikan kepada seorang gadis."

"..."

"Dan kau tahu... Dia mengingatkan diriku dengan anakku."

"Eh..."

"Anak itu sekarang masih di Angkatan Darat."

"Apakah dia..."

"Tidak... Dia masih hidup. Hanya saja dia juga berjuang di luar negeri."

"Apa yang terjadi ?"

"Di luar sana, terutama daerah yang tidak terjamah oleh laut... Diserang oleh beberapa monster... Maka dari itu, Angkatan Darat dengan dibantu oleh salah satu akademi melakukan penyerangan balik."

"Begitukah..."

Pemilik toko tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah foto, dan menujukkan seorang pria dengan rambut hitam pendek dan mengenakan pakaian formal angkatan darat berwarna coklat. Dari mata pria tersebut, terlihat dengan jelas mata seseorang yang penuh dengan semangat. Dan di sekitar dia ia melihat tiga orang gadis.

Satu Gadis memiliki rambut ungu pendek. Ia mengenakan pakaian putih, dan sebuah topi dari Amerika. Gadis lain memiliki kulit yang kecokelatan dengan rambut hitam pendek. Ia hanya mengenakan sebuah celana yang benar-benar pendek dan bikini. Ia memegang seekor _meerkat._ Dan satu gadis lagi memiliki rambut ungu pendek, mata kuning, dan mengenakan pakaian yang cukup kebesaran. Ia sendiri membawa seekor kucing hitam. Untuk dua gadis terakhir, terlihat mengenakan sebuah kuping palsu di kepala mereka. Yang paling menarik perhatian Viltus adalah, ketiga gadis tersebut mengenakan sebuah perlengkapan. Seperti perlengkapan besi, dan sebuah meriam. Layaknya seorang Gadis Kapal.

Pemilik toko tersebut melihat ke arah Viltus dan kemudian berkata,

"Ahahahahaha... Maafkan saya menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu anda. Ini kebiasaan saya. Maaf... Maaf..."

"Itu bukan masalah..."

"Jika dia datang kembali kemari, aku akan memberitahumu. Aku yakin dirimu akan sering datang kemari. Dan kalian berdua akan berteman baik."

"Terima kasih banyak."

"Sama-sama."

"Ah... Semua ini..."

"Kau tidak perlu membayarnya... Semua itu gratis."

"Terima kasih banyak... Ummm..."

"Nama saya adalah Suzuki Akemi. Jika saya boleh tahu, siapakah nama anda ?"

"Vil..."

Viltus diam sebentar dan kemudian berkata,

"Namaku adalah Hakuno Kazuki. Namun, jika anda datang ke Yokosuka dan ingin mencari saya... Mayoritas mengetahui nama saya sebagai Viltus Amarov."

"Baiklah... Hakuno-san."

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda Suzuki-san. Saya akan datang kemari lagi untuk membeli bunga."

"Ahahahahaha... Saya dengan senang hati membantu anda."

Setelah itu, Viltus kembali berjalan ke markasnya. Dikarenakan perjalan dirinya akan sangat lama besok.

* * *

H-1

Viltus berdiri di geladak kapal, dan melihat ke arah langit biru. Ia kemudian memperhatikan bunga yang diberikan kepada dirinya. Semua bunga itu ditujukan kepada Kimura yang meninggal di pertempuran tersebut. Bukan kepada Gadis Kapal yang tenggelam. Ia langsung menghela nafas. Tidak berapa lama, ia mendengar _shutter_ kamera. Ia langsung berkata,

"Hei... Jangan seenaknya saja memotret orang."

"Ehehehehe..."

"Aoba..."

Viltus melihat ke arah belakang dan menemukan Aoba di sana. Aoba langsung berjalan ke dekat Viltus dan kemudian berkata,

"Terima kasih banyak, kau membawa kami semua."

"Bukan masalah."

"Mengapa dirimu bersikeras ingin ke tempat itu ?"

"Itu..."

Aoba melihat ke arah anjungan dan kemudian berkata,

"Jika Taihou melihat kita... Apakah dia akan cemburu ?"

"Entahlah... Mungkin akan."

"Ehehehehe..."

Viltus melirik ke arah Aoba sebentar dan melihat bayang-bayang itu kembali. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah laut karena ia muak dengan bayang-bayang tersebut. Aoba mendadak berkata,

"Viltus... Hei... Viltus !"

"Ah... Maaf... Aku..."

"Kau... Masih tersiksa oleh kejadian itu, ya ?"

"Tidak... Aku..."

"Kau menutupinya... Aoba tahu... Kau sempat tidak dapat tidur berhari-hari, setelah kau pingsan..."

"..."

"Atau mungkin sebelum itu pun... Terkadang dirimu tidak dapat tidur... Benar ?"

"..."

Aoba kemudian memegang pundak Viltus dan kemudian berkata,

"Kau... Bermimpi apa ?"

"Apa maksud..."

"Taihou memberitahu Aoba semuanya."

"Apa..."

Viltus melihat ke arah anjungan, dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Aoba langsung berkata,

"Viltus... Aoba yakin... Dirimu masih merasa bersalah atas semua itu..."

"..."

"Viltus..."

"Jika... Jika saja diriku dapat menahan dirinya... Aku yakin dirimu akan lebih bahagia... Tidak hanya dirimu... Uzuki... Yayoi... Semua orang di Yokosuka."

"..."

"Selama beberapa hari... Aku mendengar suara... Suara orang yang membenciku... Di dalam mimpiku... Aku... Juga melihat tanganku yang bersimbah darah... Aku takut... Aku sangat takut..."

"Viltus... Hei..."

"Pada awalnya aku hanya mendengar suara... Namun, aku melihatnya... Aku melihat Kimura... Dan dirimu... Kalian... Ingin... Membunuhku... kalian..."

"Hei..."

"Aku berusaha untuk melupakannya setelah bertemu dengan dirimu... Namun, mimpi itu tetap kembali... Bersama semuanya... Semua mimpi itu... Di mana aku... Aku..."

"Viltus !"

Aoba langsung menarik Viltus. Setelah itu, ia langsung berkata,

"Viltus... Lihat Aoba sekarang... Apakah Aoba ingin membunuh dirimu ?"

"..."

"Viltus..."

"Tidak..."

"Li..."

"Tapi... Aku tidak tahu dengan di dalam dirimu... Aku..."

"Untuk apa Aoba membunuh seseorang yang seperti saudara bagi Kimura ?"

"Itu..."

"Jika itu adalah Aoba yang sekarang dapat berkata seperti itu. Lain pada saat kehilangan Kimura..."

"Eh..."

"Pada saat itu, Aoba membenci dirimu. Aoba mengutuk dirimu. Aoba ingin sekali membunuhmu."

"..."

"Namun, pada saat dirimu menampakkan diri dengan wajah yang hancur seperti itu, Aoba sadar, dirimu pun juga hancur."

"Aku..."

"Aoba tahu... Itu semua bukan sepenuhnya salah Viltus... Aoba tidak dapat menahan semua amarah Aoba pada saat itu."

"..."

"Dan melihat wajahmu yang menanggung semua dosa itu sendirian... Aoba sadar.. Untuk apa Aoba membenci dirimu ? Untuk apa Aoba mengutuk dirimu ? Untuk apa Aoba ingin membunuh ? Itu semua tidak ada gunanya."

"Kau berhak melakukan itu semua. Aku yang telah..."

"Itu bukan dirimu. Itu semua karena kepribadian Kimura yang sulit diubah."

"..."

"Maka dari itu, Aoba berpikir... Untuk membantu dirimu. Kimura pernah berkata kepada Aoba bahwa, ia merasa Viltus memiliki trauma yang berat. Dan sepertinya ini adalah tugas dirinya sebagai sahabat untuk membantu dirimu."

"Darimana Kimura..."

"Kimura dan Aoba itu hebat dalam mengumpulkan informasi."

"Benar juga..."

"Dan dikarenakan Kimura sudah meninggal... Sekarang tugas itu diemban oleh Aoba, dan semua orang yang dekat dengan dirimu."

"Itu dirimu... Bagaimana dengan Uzuki dan Yayoi ?"

"Mimpi apa sih yang kau lihat ?"

"Itu..."

Aoba langsung tersenyum melihat wajah Viltus yang sedikit masam. Aoba kemudian berkata,

"Yayoi yang paling cepat menerima hal tersebut. Sementara, Uzuki... Pada awal divisimu terbentuk yang baru, sebenarnya Uzuki tidak menyukainya... Karena harus dibawah kepemimpinan orang yang telah membunuh ayahnya."

"Aku tahu itu... Pasti itu yang dia rasakan. Aku hanya membuat wajah seakan-akan tidak merasakan situasi."

"Namun, sedikit demi sedikit Uzuki dapat melepas Kimura... Dia melihat dirimu juga tersiksa, jauh lebih tersiksa. Apalagi setelah mendengar cerita Shiro-san."

"Eh ? Shiro-nee mengatakan apa ?"

"Mengenai keluargamu... Yang juga mendapat anggukan dari Shigure..."

"Shiro-nee... Shigure... Kenapa kalian..."

"Uzuki langsung sadar, dirimu jauh lebih tersiksa... Dan ia melihat betapa dirimu berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk melindungi kami semua. Untuk membawa kami semua kembali, dengan bayang-bayang kegagalan dari perang tersebut."

"Itu..."

"Perang pasti akan merenggut nyawa banyak orang. Baik itu orang yang tidak kita kenal. Maupun orang yang sangat kita cintai."

"Kau benar..."

"Dan dikarenakan kita maju sebagai ujung tombak manusia... Kita harus siap dengan semua pengorbanan tersebut. Aoba dan dirimu merasakannya dengan cara yang sangat kasar. Namun, itu menyadarkan Aoba."

"Iya..."

Aoba kemudian melihat ke arah langit. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Itu dari sisi Aoba... Bagaimana dengan Shiratsuyu dan yang lainnya ?"

"Itu..."

"Kau masih belum bertemu mereka selain Yuudachi dan Shigure ?"

"Tidak... Aku sudah bertemu dengan Shiratsuyu, Samidare, Suzukaze, Kawakaze, dan Umikaze..."

"Murasame ?"

Viltus langsung mengepalkan tangannya. Aoba yang melihat itu langsung menghela nafas. Viltus kemudian berkata,

"Aku tahu... Murasame pasti membenci diriku... karena Murasame merupakan salah satu yang paling perhatian dalam memperhatikan Harusame."

"..."

"Jika... Jika saja aku... Tidak... Tidak ada gunanya... Hanya akan membuatku semakin terpuruk..."

"Sekarang aku mengerti..." ujar seseorang.

Pada saat Viltus melihat ke belakang, ia melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut _twintail_. Ia adalah Murasame. Viltus langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Murasame kemudian berkata,

"Aku selama ini bertanya-tanya mengapa dirimu tidak menampakkan diri di hadapanku lagi."

"Aku..."

"Sekarang aku tahu... Aku tahu dirimu sangat tersiksa dengan semua itu."

"..."

"Tapi, aku pun juga tersiksa. Aku ingin mendengarkan kabar itu dari mulutmu. Semua itu. Bukan dari orang lain."

"Maaf..."

"Haah... Namun, setidaknya dirimu banyak berubah..."

"Tidak juga... Aku masih..."

"Terikat dengan rantai masa lalumu ?"

"..."

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Taihou ada benarnya..."

"Taihou memberi tahu apa lagi ?"

"Semuanya."

"Kepada semuanya, ya..."

"Tidak."

"Eh ?"

"Dia hanya memberitahu diriku dan Aoba-san."

Viltus melihat kembali ke arah anjungan dan melihat Taihou yang tersenyum. Wajah Viltus seakan-akan berkata bahwa kenapa kau memberitahu mereka. Viltus langsung menghela nafas saja. Murasame dan Aoba kemudian melihat satu sama lain, dan kemudian

"Laksamana... Mulai saat ini, mari kita bekerja sama kembali... Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk kembali ke Yokosuka." ujar Murasame.

"Mudah mengatakan... Sulit melakukan."

"Namun, dirimu mampu membantu Magyar-san yang trauma." ujar Aoba.

"Dan sekarang adalah giliran kami semua yang membantu dirimu... Menghadapi trauma tersebut." ujar Murasame kemudian

"Namun, tidak seluruhnya... Taihou yang harus mengambil bagian penting dari ini." ujar Aoba.

"Aku yakin kau pasti mampu melakukannya." ujar Murasame

Viltus melihat mereka berdua, dan melihat bayangan yang menghantui dirinya mulai memudar walaupun tidak sepenuh hilang, setiap kali ia mendengar kata-kata penuh semangat dari kedua orang tersebut. Kata-kata itu seakan menghancurkan rantai yang mengekang dirinya. Viltus langsung menunduk dan kemudian tersenyum. Aoba dan Murasame yang melihat itu langsung terkejut. Viltus kemudian memeluk mereka berdua, dan kemudian berkata,

"Terima kasih banyak... Kalian berdua..."

"Bukan masalah... Laksamana..." ujar Murasame

"Kami di sini akan membantumu, Viltus." ujar Aoba.

Taihou yang melihat itu langsung tersenyum. Setidaknya ia tahu, Viltus dapat sedikit lebih tenang, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya.

Viltus masuk ke dalam kembali, dan melihat Taihou yang berdiri di lorong. Viltus langsung berjalan dan berkata,

"Kau..."

"Ehehehehe... Maafkan aku."

"Haah... Tidak apa-apa..."

Taihou langsung berhenti di depan Viltus dan memegang wajah Viltus. Ia langsung berkomentar,

"Keriputmu sudah berkurang, Ehehehehe.."

"Sudahlah..."

"Tapi, setidaknya kau tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan, benar ?"

"Iya... Tapi, bayangan itu masih ada... Masih menghantui diriku."

"Tenang saja. Kami semua ada di sini. Pasti akan membantumu..."

"Iya... Aku tahu..."

Viltus langsung memeluk Taihou, karena ia sangat lega. Setidaknya ia tahu semua yang ada di kepala orang yang ia takuti.

* * *

Dua hari itu, kelompok Viltus berhenti dua kali. Pemberhentian pertama adalah tempat di mana Yuudachi dan Shigure bersama dengan Harusame. Viltus melempar satu paket bunga, dan langsung berdoa. Semuanya juga ikut berdoa. Dan pada saat itu, Viltus mendengar suara,

"Oni-chan..."

"Huh ?"

"Ada apa, Viltus ?" tanya Taihou

"Tidak... Tidak apa-apa... Sepertinya tadi ada angin..."

"Baiklah..."

Viltus kemudian berdiri dan kemudian memerintahkan kapal komando ke titik terakhir kapal komando milik Kimura. Setelah tiba di sana, Viltus langsung melempar bunga yang ia beli, lalu diikuti dengan bunga dari semua orang di Yokosuka. Aoba melempar bunga yang ia beli sendiri juga. Mereka kemudian berdoa sebentar. Setelah itu, mereka kembali ke Yokosuka.

Selama perjalanan, Viltus, Aoba, dan Shigure menceritakan mengenai pertempuran tersebut. Setelah itu, Viltus langsung berkata,

"Aku akan berusaha... Untuk membawa semuanya kembali... Sebisaku untuk membawa semuanya... Apakah kalian dapat membantuku ?"

"Kau masih bertanya mengenai hal tersebut ? Tentu saja, Magyar Libyet akan dengan senang hati membantu dirimu !" ujar Magyar

"Kau tidak perlu menanyakan itu. Aku pasti akan mengikuti dirimu." ujar Anastasia

"Ehehehehe... Aku tahu kau pasti akan membawa semuanya kembali. Tapi, bila satu tenggelam... Itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu... Aku tahu dunia ini kejam. Jadi, kau harus membagi semuanya dengan kita semua." ujar Elisa.

"Iya... Terima kasih banyak..."

Viltus langsung berdiri dan kemudian melihat keluar dari kapal. Laut luas. Tempat di mana manusia seharusnya memilikinya. Namun, semuanya diambil alih oleh Abyssal. Dan itu adalah tugasnya sebagai Laksamana dan ujung tombak manusia untuk membawanya kembali ke tangan manusia.

* * *

HakunoKazuki di sini...

SPRING EVENT SUDAH TIBA !

Yey ! Saatnya untuk...  
H : *Stare  
V : *Stare  
T : *Stare  
HK : Gw tw Hakai dan Viltus pasti... Tapi Taihou juga ?!

Tenang saja, gw masih lanjut nulis koq... Tenang saja.

Dan berhubung event baru muncul... Berarti saatnya untuk mengecek... HIME BARU !

Jika mayoritas ingin melihat seperti apa Kanmusu baru, gw lbh senang melihat HIME BARU... Because... mereka lebih cantik...*ehem

Dan kalian tahu... Salah satu nama dari Hime yang baru itu... Sangat indah... Iya... Sangat indah... Jika kalian dapat menebak Hime yang mana dan apa makna dari nama itu... Gw kasih kesempatan bwt nulis one shot dari Kanmusu favorit kalian... Ahahahahahaha... Just PM me. Untuk 5 pembaca yang beruntung... Jika pada mau sih...

Maka dari itu saya akan berkata...

BERJUANGLAH ABYSSAL JANGAN SAMPAI KALIAN KALAH BERIKANLAH SALT SEBANYAK MUNGKIN ! DAN DRAIN SANITY MEREKA !  
P.S. Jangan dibakar atau dihajar massa... Saya bercanda...  
P.S.S. Hakai yang mengancam diriku !

Dan untuk sesama pemain Kancolle... Jangan biarkan sanity kalian benar-benar hilang... Kalian masih dibutuhkan di dunia nyata mengerti... Nanti malah seperti Hakai lagi.  
H : How about you ?  
HK : Gw butuh sanity gw di bawah normal... Untuk menulis ini semua !

Sampai jumpa di kesempatan berikutnya


	20. Language

**Chapter 19**

 **Language**

* * *

Markas Angkatan Laut Yokosuka sedikit lebih tenang setelah Laksamana Ichijo kembali pergi ke Kure untuk membantu Laksamana Yanagi Shiro. Dan selama Mo masih di Yokosuka, banyak Laksamana yang sedikit hati-hati dalam tingkah laku mereka terhadap Gadis Kapal. Mereka khawatir, Gadis Kapal kesayangan mereka akan dibebastugaskan oleh Ichijo. Salah satunya adalah Viltus.

Dan setelah Mo pergi, Viltuslah yang paling lega. Ia pagi itu kembali berjalan ke arah kantornya setelah beberapa hari sebelumnya berdiskusi dengan Tadahisa dan Mo perihal kemungkinan akan menyerang salah satu pulau dekat dari markas mereka, dan akan membuat markas tambahan lagi di daerah tersebut. Setelah banyak perbincangan akhirnya disetujui mereka akan menyerang di akhir tahun tersebut.

Viltus tiba di depan pintu kantornya dan membuka pintunya. Ia hanya menemukan Furutaka di dalam ruangan tersebut. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Selamat pagi, Furutaka."

"Ah... Selamat pagi, Laksamana."

"Tumben sekali dirimu sudah tiba pagi ini..."

"Ini... Ummm..."

"Ahahahahahaha... Sudah tidak apa-apa."

Viltus melihat ke kiri dan kanan, dan kemudian berkata,

"Taihou di mana ?"

"Dia yang memintaku untuk datang lebih dahulu."

"Huh ?"

"Dia berkata ada urusan sebentar dan pergi bersama dengan Anastasia-san."

"Mereka ?!"

"Iya. Katanya ke kota."

Viltus langsung melihat ke kalendar, dan kemudian langsung menepuk keningnya. Ia baru ingat Taihou sebelumnya pernah berkata akan pergi ke kota bersama dengan Anastasia untuk mencari barang. Viltus kemudian duduk dan mencari dokumen yang akan dikerjakan olehnya hari ini. Furutaka yang memperhatikan Viltus, kemudian bertanya,

"Ummm... Laksamana..."

"Ada apa ? Dan bukankah aku sudah berkata untuk memanggil namaku daripada memanggil Laksamana ? Membingungkan mengerti jika ada temanku di sini."

"Ah... Maaf... Viltus-san."

"Sudahlah... Ada apa ?"

"Ummm... Apakah kau sudah benar-benar sembuh ?"

"Sudah... Kenapa ?"

"Tapi dari wajahmu..."

"Wajahku ?"

Viltus melihat ke arah cermin dekat situ, dan melihat wajahnya yang lelah. Lelah karena kebohongan yang dikatakan oleh Hakai sebelumnya mengenai mimpinya. Ia masih bermimpi mengenai masa lalunya. Viltus langsung menghela nafas dan kemudian berkata,

"Secara fisik... Iya... Aku sudah lebih baik."

"..."

"Namun, secara mental belum sepenuhnya sembuh."

"Apa... apa karena kematian Kimura-san ?"

"Kau sepertinya mengenal Kimura, ya ?"

"Iya. Dari Aoba."

"Sebelum atau sesudah kematian dirinya ?"

"Sebelum kematiannya... Pada saat Aoba masih di bawah Kimura-san."

"Aku yakin... Pada saat itu Aoba masih mempertanyakan apakah dia mencintai Kimura atau tidak. Benar ?"

"Iya."

"Aku sudah menduganya. Selama dua tahun diriku di Yokosuka ini, yang paling mengubah semuanya adalah Kimura. Walaupun sebagian mengatakan bahwa Haruto pun melakukan hal yang sama. Aku tidak sepenuhnya tahu."

"..."

"Aku seharusnya sadar... Jika Kimura tidak melakukan hal tersebut, kita tidak mungkin dapat berbincang-bincang seperti ini. Bahkan, mungkin aku tidak akan bersama Taihou sekarang."

"Viltus-san, maksudmu..."

"Aku tidak mensyukuri kematian Kimura. Namun, aku belajar satu hal dari mereka semua yang kehilangan Kimura. Mereka tidak meratapinya, mereka menggunakan kematian dari Kimura untuk melecut semangat mereka. Dan dari situ aku sadar, diriku yang telah kalah."

"..."

"Dari sebuah kejadian buruk, kita pun dapat memetik hal positif dari kejadian tersebut. Walaupun sangat sulit."

"Jika seseorang berbuat buruk, pada saat ia meninggal akan membuat semua orang rindu dengan tindakannya."

"Huh ?"

"Aoba pernah berkata seperti itu... Dan itu sepertinya dari Kimura-san."

"Heh ? Dia bisa filosofis juga."

"Viltus-san... Aku akan bertanya sekarang, apakah dirimu masih meratapi kematian Kimura ?"

"Tentu saja. Walaupun rantai penyesalan itu sudah sedikit hancur karena apa yang dikatakan oleh Aoba dan Murasame saat itu."

"..."

"Sudahlah... Pagi-pagi membicarakan hal ini... Sungguh tidak enak mengerti."

"Ah... Maaf..."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Viltus kembali memperhatikan dokumen yang ia kerjakan, sementara Furutaka terlihat masih ingin menanyakan mengenai satu hal. Viltus yang merasakan tatapan tersebut, langsung melihat ke arah Furutaka dan kemudian bertanya,

"Ada apa, Furutaka ?"

"Ummm..."

"..."

"Begini... Ummm..."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu... Kecuali pertanyaan yang sedikit menganggu."

"..."

"Jadi ?"

"Viltus-san... Kau selalu menyebut Tadahisa sebagai ayah... Namun, aku tidak melihat dirimu mirip dengan dirinya."

"Oh... Dia itu... Ayah angkatku."

"Eh ?"

"Ahahahahaha... Aku ini diangkat oleh keluarga Yanagi, makanya aku memanggil beliau dengan ayah, begitu pula dengan Shiro-nee."

"Lalu... Apa yang terjadi dengan..."

"Maaf, itu tidak dapat kujawab."

"Baiklah..."

"Ada pertanyaan lain ?"

"Ada... Jika dirimu adalah bagian dari keluarga Yanagi, mengapa dirimu tidak menggunakan nama keluarga mereka, dan tetap menggunakan nama... A... Ama..."

"Amarov."

"Iya."

"Itu adalah nama keluarga Ibuku. Aku memilih nama itu, untuk mengingatkan diriku dengan ibuku."

"Eh ?! Ibu anda orang Russia ?!"

"Ahahahaha... Aku tidak akan menjawabnya. Bahkan Taihou belum mengetahuinya."

"Uuuuhhh... Maaf..."

"Tidak apa-apa..."

Viltus kemudian kembali mengerjakan dokumen miliknya. Furutaka memperhatikan Viltus dengan seksama, dan kemudian berkata,

"Laksamana..."

"Kembali memanggilku Laksamana, huh ?"

"Ah... Maaf..."

"Sudah bukan masalah. Ada apa ?"

"Apakah anda ingin dibuatkan minum ?"

"Boleh saja. Biasanya Taihou langsung membuatkan diriku, dan diriku lupa dia sedang pergi. Dapatkah kau membuatkan _Russian Earl Grey_?"

"Eh ? Eh ?"

"Itu yang..."

"Oolong."

"Ummm..."

"Buatkan saja Oolong. Aku tidak ingin membuat dirimu yang menjadi sekretaris pengganti sementara kebingungan."

"Baik."

Viltus langsung tersenyum melihat Furutaka yang bersemangat membuat minuman tersebut. Ia langsung kembali mengerjakan dokumennya. Dan pada saat itu, ia langsung berkata,

"Furutaka... Hati-hati membawa nampan. Tempat ini cukup li..."

"Laksamana... Awas !"

"Huh..."

Viltus melihat ke depannya dan melihat nampan dan gelas favoritnya yang melayang. Di depannya ia pun melihat Furutaka yang terpeleset. Pertanyaannya sangat mudah di kepala Viltus. Mengapa dia dapat terpeleset seperti itu, dan mengapa di depan mejanya bukan di tempat lain. Apakah ini permainan dari dewa di atasnya. Atau memang kesialan dia saja.

Seluruh isi dari gelasnya tumpah di dokumennya. Viltus sedikit diam sebentar, sementara Furutaka langsung menunduk dan berkata,

"Ah... Maafkan aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa..."

"Tapi... Tapi..."

"Aku akan memberitahu ayah mengenai ini. Aku yakin dirinya dapat mengerti."

"Tapi... Tapi... Tapi..."

Viltus yang melihat Furutaka panik, langsung menghela nafas dan kemudian berdiri. Ia langsung memukul kepala Furutaka dengan pelan, sembari berkata,

"Aku sudah katakan, bukan masalah."

"..."

"Sudah... Kau istirahat saja."

"Ba... Baik..."

"Kau sudah berusaha sebisamu... Namun, dengan kondisi kepalamu yang tidak tenang seperti ini, akan menganggu kinerja kita."

"Baik..."

Furutaka langsung menunduk dan berjalan keluar dengan lesu. Viltus langsung melihat celananya yang sedikit basah karena terkena tetesan air. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamarku saja dahulu."

Ia kemudian berjalan keluar dari kantornya menuju ke kamarnya, untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

* * *

Dua jam berlalu.

Viltus sudah kembali ke kantor, namun tidak satu pun anggota dari divisinya yang muncul. Ia baru ingat Magyar sedang membantu Elisa dikarenakan sistem radar di kapal komandonya sedikit bermasalah sehingga butuh bantuan pihak terkait. Sementara, Anastasia sedang keluar bersama Taihou. Gadis Kapal yang lain tidak hadir dikarenakan mereka mengadakan latihan tempur di bawah komando Laksamana lain, yang sudah mendapat persetujuan dari Viltus.

Dan dikarenakan tidak ada yang hadir, Viltus melepas kemejanya, dan menggantungnya di kursinya. Dokumen yang basah sudah diberikan kembali kepada Viltus, dengan sedikit ceramah dari petinggi dari Yokosuka dilanjutkan dengan ceramah dari Tadahisa.

Viltus membaca semua dokumen yang diberikan kepada divisinya. Ia melihat divisinya akan menjalankan sebuah misi lain sebelum misi besar tersebut untuk melakukan pembebasan kembali di satu wilayah, ditambah tugas untuk memberikan perlindungan udara terhadap divisi lain dekat wilayah operasionalnya. Operasi tersebut memakan waktu satu bulan penuh, dan tidak akan kembali ke markas selama waktu tersebut.

Viltus yang membaca hal tersebut langsung menghela nafas, dan berkata,

"Berarti... Harus menyiapkan kembali ransum makanan ditambah beberapa es dan minuman dingin... Kapal komando sangat panas pada saat itu."

Viltus kemudian membalikkan dokumen tersebut dan melihat laporan awal mengenai lokasi yang akan mereka ambil. Viltus memperhatikan sebuah gugusan pulau kecil yang dapat digunakan oleh Viltus sebagai tempat istirahat darurat, dan juga tempat Elisa akan tinggal sementara waktu bersama beberapa marinir. Ia pun memperhatikan sumber pangan di daerah tersebut, sebelum memperhatikan seluruh divisi lawan.

Setelah cukup yakin dengan sumber pangan, ia melihat laporan mengenai divisi lawan. Ia melihat target utama mereka adalah sebuah pulau yang cukup besar, dengan beberapa gugusan pulau kecil yang berjarak sekitar 2500 KM dari gugusan pulau tempat markas sementara Viltus. Dan dari laporan tersebut, Viltus menangkap setidaknya lawan memiliki divisi Kapal Induk yang cukup besar dan beberapa Kapal Tempur.

Viltus kemudian bergumam,

"Di sini pun dilaporkan mengenai kemungkinan munculnya wanita dengan gaun hitam tersebut... _Abyssal_ yang telah merenggut nyawa dari Harusame, Kimura dan Kinugasa..."

"Begitukah ?"

Viltus melihat ke depan, dan melihat Aoba yang berlutut dengan bertopang dagu di hadapannya. Viltus sangat terkejut dan langsung berkata,

"Aoba ! Sejak kapan dirimu di sini ?!"

"Hehehehe... Baru saja."

"Bukankah dirimu sedang latihan ?!"

"Aoba sudah selesai berlatih... Jadi, Aoba kemari."

"..."

"Tenang saja, Aoba cuma berkunjung saja koq."

"Daripada itu... Bagaimana kau dapat..."

"Pintu terbuka lebar. Itu kan kebiasaanmu."

Viltus melihat ke arah pintu, menghela nafas, dan kemudian bersandar di kursinya. Aoba memperhatikan dokumen yang dikerjakan oleh Viltus dan berkata,

"Wah... Kau pergi ke arah timur, ya ?"

"Iya... Ada kemungkinan bertemu dengan Neo."

"Fufufufufufu... Aku yakin dia bahagia sekali."

"Iya..."

"Sementara kau pergi ke timur yang sangat hangat, Aoba pergi ke utara yang sangat dingin."

"Itu lebih baik daripada panas di timur."

"Tidak juga !"

Viltus tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Aoba. Aoba kemudian menatap ke arah Viltus dan kemudian berkata,

"Wanita itu ada di sana ?"

"Itu baru rumor... Semenjak pertempuran kita saat itu, ia sama sekali belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya sama sekali."

"Walaupun demikian, ada banyak laporan mengenai munculnya wanita tersebut."

"Kau tahu darimana ? Itu merupakan informasi penting yang..."

"Kau sendiri tahu dari mana ?"

Viltus langsung terdiam mendengar itu, yang langsung mendapat tawa dari Aoba. Viltus langsung menghela nafas dan kemudian berkata,

"Sudahlah..."

"Daripada itu, Viltus-san... Maukah kau menjadi model untuk foto Aoba ?"

"Hah ?"

"Aoba lihat... Tubuhmu cukup proporsio... Eh... Itu bekas operasi ?"

"Ah..."

Viltus melihat ke bahunya dan langsung mengangguk. Viltus kemudian berkata,

"Ya... Ini bekas operasi... Setelah kejadian yang merenggut nyawa ibuku."

"Oh..."

"Jawabanmu sangat mudah sekali..."

"Daripada itu..."

"Dan kau pun cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan..."

"Di mana Taihou ?"

"Sedang ke kota... Bersama Anastasia."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sehingga membuat Furutaka terlihat kecewa ?"

"Apa-apaan kau ? Paparazzi ?"

"Hehehehehe..."

"Dia panik setelah menjatuhkan gelas ke mejaku... Aku minta dia istirahat."

"Oh... Begitu..."

"Kembali lagi... Jawabanmu sangat singkat..."

Aoba sedikit tertawa mendengar itu. Viltus kemudian mengambil satu dokumen terakhir, yang berisi mengenai divisi yang akan membantunya. Pada saat membaca nama Laksamana yang tertera, Viltus sedikit diam. Melihat ekspresi dari Viltus, Aoba langsung mengintip dan juga terdiam. Aoba langsung berkata,

"Laksamana luar negeri lain..."

"Iya..."

"Dia sudah jadi pemimpin divisi, jangan buat dia patah semangat !"

"Aku tahu... Aku tahu..."

Tidak berapa lama, pintu terbuka dan di sana berdiri Agano dengan wajah sangat bahagia. Agano yang melihat Viltus langsung berkata dengan riang,

"Boa tarde, o almirante !"

"Boa tarde, Agano... Huh ?"

Viltus yang tadi fokus membaca dokumen langsung terkejut sembari melihat ke arah Agano. Agano langsung berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk di sana. Ia mengambil manga dari lemari, dan juga mengambil beberapa snack.

Viltus yang masih terkejut, melihat ke arah Agano dan kemudian melihat ke arah Aoba. Aoba yang melihat Viltus langsung berkata,

"Ara... Ara... Apakah Viltus-san terpesona dengan Aoba ? Maaf, Aoba tahu Viltus-san sudah memiliki pasangan."

"Bukan itu..."

"Lalu ?"

"Apakah kau mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Agano ?"

"Tidak."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Viltus melihat ke arah Agano kembali, dan berkata,

"Agano, dapatkah kau mengatakan yang kau katakan tadi ?"

"Huh ? Boa tarde, o almirante..."

"Sejak kapan kau dapat berbicara bahasa Portugis jika saya boleh tahu ?"

"Oh... Aku diajarkan oleh salah satu Laksamana yang dibantu oleh Laksamanaku dulu."

"Dan jika boleh tahu, siapakah namanya ?"

"Marcos Luiz de Souza !"

* * *

Viltus duduk di kursinya. Anastasia duduk di sofa sembari memangku Hatsuzuki. Dan Magyar dengan Elisa sendiri sedang berbincang-bincang mengenai radar mereka yang sudah diperbaharui. Taihou, yang sudah kembali dari kota, langsung berjalan ke arah Viltus yang sedang berpikir sebentar. Taihou langsung bertanya,

"Ada apa, Viltus ? Tumben sekali dirimu berpikir seperti itu."

"Ah... Itu karena... Eh, kau membeli anting ?"

"Ah... Ahahahahaha..."

"Itu cocok dengan dirimu... Sangat cocok..."

"Kau ini... Ehehehehe..."

Aoba yang ada di dalam kantor Viltus dikarenakan Laksamananya kembali mendapat ceramah panjang dari Tadahisa, melihat ke arah Viltus dan kemudian bergumam,

"Sekarang siapa yang dengan mudahnya mengalihkan pembicaraan..."

"Apa maksudmu, Reporter gagal ?" ujar Viltus sedikit kesal.

Aoba langsung menjulurkan lidahnya, dan kembali berbincang-bincang dengan Furutaka dan Kako. Taihou langsung bertanya kembali,

"Ada apa ?"

"Oh... Kita akan mendapatkan misi lain, sebelum misi besar di akhir tahun."

"Begitukah ? Misi apakah itu ?"

"Misi pembebasan wilayah, dikarenakan wilayah tersebut akan digunakan sebagai tempat markas cadangan bagi divisi pengintaian."

"Oh... Begitu..."

"Dan kita akan dibantu oleh divisi lain dalam proses ini."

"Begitukah ? Siapakah laksamana tersebut ?"

"Marcos Luiz de Souza."

Mendengar nama itu, Agano langsung melihat ke arah Viltus dengan wajah sangat bahagia. Ia langsung meninggalkan Yahagi dan Noshiro, lalu melompat di depan Viltus sembari berkata,

"Marcos-san akan membantu kita ? Yey !"

Viltus dan Magyar melihat Agano, dan dari wajahnya dapat terlihat jelas di kepala mereka berpikir itu yang bergerak dan bergoyang dengan indah di depan mereka. Namun, mereka menyadari tatapan yang jauh lebih tajam dari orang lain, sehingga mereka langsung kembali fokus mengerjakan tugas mereka.

Agano kembali bertanya,

"Ne... Neee... Marcos-san pasti datang kemari, benar ?"

"Iya... Seharusnya dia melapor kepada diriku..."

"Yey !"

"Daripada itu, dia yang mengajarimu bahasa tadi, benar ?"

"Iya."

"Bagaimana ceritanya ?"

"Pada saat perkenalan ia mengucapkan sesuatu kepada diriku, dan aku langsung tertarik."

"Hoooh... Apakah itu ?"

"Voce tem um bom podia apalpar-lo?"

"Huh ?"

"Ia berkata artinya, 'Sungguh senang sekali berkenalan dengan gadis secantik saya berkenalan ?'"

Viltus yang mendengar itu langsung memberikan tatapan kosong. Ia kemudian membuka lacinya dan mengambil pistol miliknya. Ia mengecek peluru tanpa memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Agano berikutnya. Anastasia yang melihat itu langsung berkata, (Dalam bahasa Russia)

"Ada apa,Viltus ?"

"Kau tahu, aku harus menghukum seseorang... atas komentar konyolnya kepada Agano."

"Eh ?"

"Bagaimana mungkin dia berani membohongi gadis murni ini ?"

"Apa yang ia katakan kepada Agano ? Aku yakin Agano berkata mengenai senang bertemu dengan dirinya atau semacamnya..."

"У вас есть хорошая грудь.Мог ли я нащупать его?"

"Eh ?"

Anastasia yang mendengar itu langsung menunjukkan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Agano dan Taihou yang mendengar pembicaraan antara Anastasia dan Viltus terlihat sangat bingung. Agano langsung menggebrak meja, dan berkata,

"Viltus-san... Kau jangan seperti itu dong..."

"Aku juga ingin mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan."

"Mengenai itu..."

"Sebenarnya... Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan ?" tanya Taihou mendadak

Viltus memberi isyarat kepada Taihou mengenai apa yang dikatakan oleh Marcos sebelumnya kepada Agano. Melihat tanda itu, Taihou langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

"Pantas saja Anastasia seperti itu."

"Iya."

"Viltus-san... Mengapa Taihou saja yang diberikan terjemahannya ? Apa karena ia pacarmu ?" ujar Agano dengan wajah kesal.

"Mungkin." jawab Viltus dengan enteng.

Agano masih kesal kepada Viltus yang tidak ingin memberitahukan apa-apa kepadanya. Sementara itu, Magyar yang merasakan tatapan dari Anastasia langsung berkata kepada Viltus,

"Hei Viltus, mengapa Anastasia menunjukkan mata menakutkan itu lagi ? Apakah ini mengenai apa yang Agano katakan sebelumnya ?" (Dalam bahasa Hungaria)

"Ya, tepat sekali. (Idem)

"Apakah ini mengenai sesuatu seksual ? Mungkin mengenai dadanya yang besar itu ?"

"Ya, tepat sekali."

"Seperti dugaanku"

"Sebelum kau bertanya, Elisa... Ini mengenai seorang pria yang melakukan serangan seksual kepada Agano, tanpa Agano ketahui... Mengenai dadanya yang besar." ujar Viltus dalam bahasa Jerman kepada Elisa.

"Hooo... Terima kasih atas informasinya." jawab Elisa dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam, tidak kalah dengan Anastasia.

Viltus kemudian melihat ke depannya, dan melihat Agano yang tidak kesal. Ia mendadak sangat terkesan, dan dengan mata berbinar-binar, ia berkata,

"Viltus-san... Viltus-san !"

"Ada apa, Agano ?"

"Kau bisa berbicara dalam bahasa apa saja ?"

"Eh..."

"Habis... Kau terlihat lancar dalam berbicara bahasa lain. Bisa beritahu Agano apa saja yang kau kuasai ?"

"Hmmm... Mari kita lihat..."

Semua Gadis Kapal langsung melihat ke arah Viltus yang terlihat seperti menghitung. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Aku cukup fasih dalam Bahasa Jepang, Inggris dan Russia. Cukup mumpuni dalam Bahasa Ukraina, Jerman, Hungaria, Portugis, Italia, dan Spanyol. Untuk Korea dan China, dapat dikatakan lumayan. Bahasa Czech dan Kroasia masih dasar. Selain itu, tidak bisa."

Semuanya kaget dengan mulut dari Elisa dan Magyar yang terbuka lebar. Taihou langsung berkata,

"Kau bisa semua bahasa tersebut ?!"

"Dapat dikatakan demikian."

"..."

"Ada apa ?"

Agano langsung berjalan ke sebelah Viltus lalu memeluknya sembari berkata,

"Ajarkan aku semua itu, Viltus-san !"

"Agano-nee !" teriak Noshiro panik melihat itu.

Viltus tidak dapat berkata apa-apa mengenai kejadian tersebut. Sudah cukup lama ia tidak merasakan sesuatu yang sangat empuk dan lembut tepat di wajahnya, semenjak Shiro-nee dulu. Kepalanya benar-benar kosong. Ia berpikir,

'Perasaan ini... Sangat...'

Tidak berapa lama, ia merasakan tatapan membunuh dari kanannya. Ia melihat ke kanan, dan menemukan Taihou yang tersenyum sembari menutup mata. Viltus langsung sadar, jika ia tidak berkata apa-apa, dia akan mati.

Noshiro berusaha menarik Agano yang tidak mau melepaskan Viltus. Viltus bermaksud mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia merasakan genggaman di bahunya. Viltus tidak dapat berkata apa-apa selain berkeringat dingin. Taihou langsung berkata,

"Sepertinya kau menikmatinya..."

"..."

"Viltus..."

"Tolong... Bantu lepaskan..."

"Baik."

Taihou langsung memberitahu Agano untuk melepaskan Viltus. Setelah bernegosiasi cukup lama, akhirnya Agano melepaskannya karena Viltus berjanji akan mengajarkan beberapa bahasa. Setelah itu, Taihou berkata,

"Bagaimana ? Enak merasakannya ?"

"..."

"Viltus ... Вам нравится?"

"Eh..."

"Viltus..."

"Maafkan aku..."

Taihou melihat wajah Viltus yang sangat ketakutan, dan langsung mengelus kepalanya. Taihou langsung berkata,

"Aku tahu... Itu tadi Agano... Hehehehehe.."

"Tatapanmu itu..."

"Iya... Iya..."

"Daripada itu... Apakah kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan dengan Anastasia tadi ?"

"Sedikit."

"Belajar dari siapa ? Anastasia ?"

"Tebak sendiri."

Viltus langsung menghela nafas saja melihat Taihou yang menjulurkan lidahnya. Setelah itu, semua Gadis Kapal berjalan keluar mengikuti Taihou dikarenakan sebentar lagi merupakan jam makan siang. Mereka semua terlihat sangat fokus, dikarenakan mendengar kabar makanan penutup hari itu adalah Monaka buatan Irako. Tidak berapa lama, Viltus dan krunya pun pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang.

* * *

Viltus, Anastasia, Magyar dan Elisa berjalan kembali dari kantin. Selama perjalanan, Anastasia berkata,

"Seperti apakah pria yang berkata seperti itu kepada Agano ? Mempermainkan kepolosannya."

"Kita lihat saja... Hari ini harusnya dia datang ke kantorku." ujar Viltus

"Dan akan kita hukum dia." ujar Magyar

"Tepat sekali." timpal Elisa

Mereka berempat berbincang-bincang hingga tiba di dalam kantor Viltus. Di sana, Viltus langsung duduk kembali, dan mengambil benang dan alat jahit. Ia sedang membuat sesuatu untuk seseorang. Sementara itu, Anastasia langsung duduk dan membaca buku memasak milik Viltus. Magyar dan Elisa sendiri memilih bermain kartu selagi menunggu semuanya kembali.

Pada saat itu, Viltus berkata,

"Sudah tiga puluh menit berlalu.. Namun, mereka belum datang."

"Kau benar..." ujar Anastasia memperhatikan pintu

"Selain mereka, Laksamana itu pun belum hadir pula."

"Jangan-jangan... Dia sudah mengetahui nasib yang akan dia terima bila datang kemari ?"

"Sepertinya Aoba yang besar kemungkinan memberitahu dirinya." ujar Magyar.

Dan tepat pada saat itu, mereka mendengar suara dari luar. Seperti suara seorang pria dan beberapa orang wanita. Viltus melihat ke arah pintu dengan wajah heran. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Waktu makan siang sudah lewat sih... Tapi, kenapa ada yang masih di lorong ?"

"Mungkin kantor mereka lewat sini." ujar Elisa

"Bisa jadi... Tunggu, tidak mungkin... Ayah sudah memberikan ruangan kita paling ujung."

"Ah... Kau benar... berarti tujuannya adalah kemari."

"Berarti..." ujar Anastasia

"Orang yang ada di sana..." lanjut Magyar

"Adalah pria itu..." lanjut Elisa kemudian

"Marcos." ujar Viltus paling akhir.

Mereka berempat mengangguk dan menyiapkan sesuatu. Dikarenakan pistol milik Viltus diamankan oleh Taihou, Viltus langsung mengambil busur dan satu anak panah. Anastasia mengeluarkan benang nylon, sementara Magyar mengenakan sarung tangannya. Elisa sendiri menyiapkan satu ember penuh air untuk disiram kepada Marcos.

Dan pada saat mereka bersiap-siap, pintu dibuka dengan keras diiringi dengan empat gadis kapal masuk terlebih dahulu. Salah satu Gadis Kapal tersebut sangat dikenal oleh Viltus, yaitu Suzukaze. Satu Gadis Kapal memiliki rambut hitam pendek dengan mata yang sangat cerah. Pakaiannya menyerupai pakaian dari Fubuki. Gadis Kapal yang kedua memiliki rambut pink yang diikat twintail dan mengenakan pakaian seperti Akebono. Dan satu Gadis terakhir memiliki rambut coklat yang diikat _bun_ dan mengenakan pakaian menyerupai Jintsuu.

Yang paling pertama memperkenalkan diri adalah gadis dengan rambut hitam dengan gaya mengangkat tangan ke kiri.

"Kapal Perusak dari Divisi Marcos yang maha hebat, kelas Fubuki yang keempat, Miyuki-sama sudah hadir di sini !"

"Kapal Perusak dari Divisi Master yang baik, kelas Ayanami, Sazanami, Salam kenal !"

"Kapal Perusak dari Divisi Marcos ! Kelas Shiratsuyu, Suzukaze ! Eh..." ujar Suzukaze sembari mengangkat tangan ke kanan

"Dan yang ada di tengah adalah idola seluruh markas Yokosuka, Naka-chan... Salam kenal."

Tidak berapa lama, muncul seorang pria dengan kulit coklat, dan rambut hitam pendek. Dilihat dari tingginya, ia memiliki tinggi 173 cm, 5 cm lebih tinggi dari Viltus. Ia mengenakan pakaian hitam dan kemeja Laksamananya dibiarkan tidak dikancing. Ia juga mengenakan celana panjang putih yang satu setel dengan kemejanya. Ia langsung bergaya sembari berkata,

"Dan saya adalah Laksamana yang memimpin mereka ! Marcos Luiz de Souza yang hebat !"

Viltus, Anastasia, Magyar dan Elisa sama sekali tidak bergerak melihat tindakan tersebut. Anastasia langsung terdiam, sementara Magyar membatu di tempat. Viltus langsung menutup matanya dan kemudian berkata dalam bahasa Jerman yang pelan,

"Elisa... Air..."

"Eh ?"

"Air itu sudah diberkati ? Kejadian ini..."

"Ahahahahaha..."

Viltus menghela nafas sebentar dan kemudian melihat ke arah Marcos dan semua Gadis Kapal di bawah arahan Marcos. Marcos melihat ke arah keempat Gadis Kapalnya dan mendapat anggukan, kecuali dari Suzukaze. Ia kemudian berkata dengan riang menggunakan bahasa Portugis sembari menunjuk ke arah Anastasia,

"Ahahahahhaha... Aku yakin kita dapat menjadi teman baik... Lagipula, gadis itu memiliki dada yang..."

"Aku dapat memberitahu apa yang kau katakan barusan kepada Anastasia... Aku tidak menanggung amarahnya." ujar Viltus

Kali ini giliran Marcos, Naka, Sazanami dan Miyuki yang terkejut. Viltus langsung mengembalikan aura membunuhnya dan kemudian berkata dengan bahsa Portugis,

"Marcos..."

"Kau mengerti bahasa Portugis ?!"

"Sangat..."

"Ahahahahahahaha..."

"Kau tahu... Apa yang kau katakan kepada Gadis Murni itu..."

"Aku tahu... Aku tahu..."

"Maka dari itu..."

"Jangan hukum diriku..."

"Kau kira kau dapat kabur ?"

Marcos melihat ke arah Anastasia, Magyar dan Elisa yang sudah mendapatakan kembali aura membunuhnya. Marcos langsung menyadari situasi gawat yang akan terjadi, dan bermaksud untuk kabur. Namun, rencana itu gagal karena Anastasia menariknya lebih dahulu. Viltus langsung meminta kepada Gadis Kapalnya untuk keluar lebih dahulu, dan menganggap suara dari dalam hanya sebuah ilusi. Setelah itu, mereka berempat menyiksa Marcos.

* * *

Tiga puluh menit kemudian

Divisi Viltus sudah berkumpul di kantor. Mereka melihat Marcos dengan banyak bekas tamparan di wajahnya. Taihou yang melihat itu langsung berkata,

"Kau..."

"Bukan aku."

"Tapi..."

"Aku sudah katakan itu bukan aku..."

Viltus kemudian berdiri tanpa memperdulikan tatapan dari Taihou. Viltus kemudian memberi tanda kepada Taihou untuk menemaninya lagi nanti sekaligus menceritakan jalan cerita yang terjadi pada saat itu, yang mendapat helaan nafas darinya. Viltus kemudian berkata,

"Laksamana Luiz de Souza..."

"Panggil saja Marcos... Nama itu terlalu panjang."

"Baiklah... Saya, Letnan Viltus Amarov menyatakan selamat datang di divisiku. Semoga kita dapat saling membantu di operasi ini."

"Tentu saja. Sebuah kehormatan bagi saya untuk bergabung di divisi yang sangat terkenal ini."

Viltus langsung mengulurkan tangan dan kemudian berjabat tangan dengan Viltus. Marcos kemudian bersiul dan berjalan ke satu orang. Melihat itu, Suzukaze langsung menahan Marcos dan berkata,

"Marcos-san... Jangan... Itu..."

"Ayolah... Aku hanya akan bertanya saja."

"Itu bunuh diri !"

"Tidak ada yang namanya bunuh diri."

Viltus melihat ke arah Marcos dan Suzukaze dengan wajah yang kebingungan. Begitu pula semuanya. Marcos kemudian mengambil satu bunga yang ada di vas, dan kemudian berdiri di depan Taihou. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Wahai, Gadis Manis... Kau menyerupai bunga yang indah ini... Maukah kau memberitahukan namamu ?"

"Ah... Aku..."

"Wajah yang sangat mulus... Dan mata yang sangat indah... Ingin sekali aku..."

Marcos memegang wajah Taihou yang sangat panik. Mendadak Marcos merasakan pundak yang ditekan dengan keras. Pada saat ia melihat ke belakang, ia melihat Viltus yang tersenyum sadis. Viltus langsung berkata dalam bahasa Portugis,

"Marcos..."

"Tunggu jangan bilang kau..."

"Ayo, ikut aku ke belakang."

"AH... Mengenai itu..."

"Ikut aku..."

Viltus langsung menarik Marcos keluar, yang langsung mendapat helaan nafas dari semua anggota divisinya sendiri. Pertemuan pertama yang baik antara divisi Marcos dan Viltus dalam rangka penyelesaian operasi tersebut.

* * *

HakunoKazuki di sini

LotusCrimson : Maaf anda salah. Tapi tunggu saja nanti.

Roka Jisute : Hakai... Huh... Pertama kali membuat Deep Abyss, yang paling susah adalah memberi nama Main Protagonist kita yang satu ini. Bahkan teman saya sempat mengira itu singkatan dari Hakuno Kazuki dengan ditambah huruf I di belakang. But No. Hakai adalah bahasa Jepang dari 'Kehancuran', seperti makna dari Abaddon. Rencana awal adalah menggunakan nama Abaddon, tapi nanti dikira hero dota... So, terpilihlah Hakai dengan bantuan G**gle. Step a side, terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya. Dan penulisnya sendiri sih... Nggak mau masuk ke dunia ini... Karena... ya begitulah...

Mungkin... Gw ngerasa tone nulis gw sedikit lebih cerah... Sebaiknya gw kembali ke tone awal gw dengan tema Hakai kembali. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Hakai, lihat saja nanti. *Sudah terjadi di seri baru ** Tulisan ini dibentuk sebelum seri itu dipost

Dan berarti... Arc baru, mulai dari chapter ini... Total berapa chapter, ya kita lihat saja. Dan rencana awal ingin menggunakan huruf dari negara bersangkutan, namun karena tidak ingin membuat masalah dalam grammar bahasa mereka, ya tetap kutulis dalam bahasa Indonesia.

Tapi, update dua seri itu... Sangat... Ya, kita lihat saja nanti

Sampai di sini saja, semoga kalian menikmati seri ini. Sampai jumpa !


	21. Bond

**Chapter 20**

 **Bond**

* * *

Viltus berjalan bersama dengan Taihou menuju ke kantornya. Mereka berdua baru saja sarapan bersama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, dan khusus hari itu topik yang paling mereka bicarakan adalah Marcos. Dan sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke arah kantor, mereka masih membahasnya. Taihou berkata,

"Jadi... Marcos-san itu seperti itu, ya..."

"Hah... Maka dari itu, aku akan membuka mata dan telinga... ditambah mata dan telinga tambahan..." ujar Viltus

"Aoba... Kau akan lembur dalam waktu dekat..."

"Kau tahu saja aku akan meminta bantuan Aoba."

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa kau minta bantuan untuk masalah ini" ujar Taihou menjulurkan lidahnya.

Viltus berhenti sebentar, dan terlihat dari wajahnya ia berpikir. Makin lama, ia makin tidak yakin, hingga akhirnya ia berkata,

"Kau... Benar... Tidak ada..."

"Bagaimana jika diriku yang membantumu untuk masalah ini ?" ujar Taihou sembari membusungkan dadanya

"Tidak... Aku tidak bisa..."

"Eh ? Kenapa ?"

"Kau kira aku dapat membiarkan dirimu diterkam oleh pria mesum seperti dirinya ?"

"Lalu, kau membiarkan Aoba..."

"Aoba dapat lari sangat cepat akhir-akhir ini... Ya, sangat cepat... Dan beberapa anak panahku meleset karena itu..."

Viltus bergumam seperti itu, dan membuat Taihou berpikir apa lagi yang telah dibuat oleh Aoba hingga Viltus mulai memanah dirinya kembali. Taihou langsung menepuk pundak Viltus, dan mengajak Viltus untuk lanjut berjalan.

Mereka berdua akhirnya tiba di depan kantor Viltus dan mendengar suara orang yang jarang sekali mereka dengar. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Ummm... Tumben sekali ada tamu pagi-pagi seperti ini."

"Iya..."

Viltus dan Taihou langsung melihat satu sama lain, dan kemudian membuka pintu. Di dalam kantor Viltus, mereka melihat seorang pria dengan rambut hitam pendek dan kulit yang agak gelap. Ia melihat ke arah Viltus dan Taihou dengan wajah terkejut. Belum sempat ia menyapa mereka berdua, Viltus dan Taihou langsung menutup pintu sembari berkata,

"Maaf, kami salah kantor..."

Viltus dan Taihou melihat satu sama lain, dan memastikan mereka tidak salah naik tangga atau belok di koridor. Viltus berkata,

"Tadi... Kita naik tiga lantai... Benar ?"

"Iya..."

"Dan tadi kita belok kiri, benar ?"

"Iya."

"Dan ini paling ujung, benar ?"

"Iya."

"Lalu, kenapa ada orang lain di kantor kita ?!"

"Itu justru yang ingin kutanyakan."

Mendadak pintu dibuka dan pria di dalam ruangan tersebut keluar. Ia langsung berkata,

"Selamat pagi, Letkol Amarov."

"Selamat pa... Tunggu sebentar... Letkol ?"

"Iya. Bukankah hari ini adalah hari kenaikan pangkat anda ? Sesuai dengan surat yang diberikan oleh atasan."

Viltus melihat ke arah Taihou yang tidak kalah terkejut. Melihat wajah dari Viltus, pria itu langsung berkata,

"Ummm... Apakah anda tidak mengetahuinya ?"

"Tidak... Saya belum mendapatkan surat tersebut."

"Begitu, ya..."

"Selain itu, mengapa dirimu ada di kantor saya ?"

"Saya dipindahkan kemari oleh atasan. Sementara, dirimu akan dipindahkan ke kantor di lantai 5."

"Saya tidak mengetahuinya... Dan seharusnya surat itu pun juga ada."

"Anda belum mendapatkan surat pemindahan kantor juga ?!"

"Belum."

"Mustahil. Surat tersebut seharusnya..."

Mendadak dari kanan mereka semua, Tadahisa berjalan dengan pelan. Dapat terlihat dari wajahnya, wajah seseorang yang sedikit cemas dengan nasibnya setelah ini. Viltus melihat ke arah Tadahisa dengan wajah yang sedikit tidak percaya dengan yang ia dengar. Viltus langsung memberi hormat kepada Tadahisa,

"Selamat pagi, Laksamana Yanagi."

"Selamat pagi, Letnan Kolonel Amarov."

"Saya mendengar kabar mengenai diri saya akan mendapat kenaikan pangkat hari ini. Apakah itu benar ?"

"Iya, itu benar."

"Selain itu, kantor saya pun dipindahkan... Apakah itu benar ?"

"Iya. Itu pun benar."

"Mengapa surat tersebut..."

Tadahisa langsung menyerahkan surat tersebut kepada Viltus. Viltus melihat surat tersebut dengan tatapan kosong. Tadahisa langsung berkata,

"Pengirim pesan berkata bahwa surat ini terselip di salah satu surat yang lain, sehingga baru saja diterima kembali oleh mereka hari ini."

"Ah... Begitu..."

"Dan sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap untuk upacara tersebut."

"Pukul berapa jika saya boleh tahu ?"

"Satu jam lagi."

Viltus yang mendengar itu kembali membuat tatapan kosong, dan kemudian mohon pamit kepada Tadahisa agar dirinya dapat bersiap-siap untuk upacara tersebut. Dan sebelum pergi, Viltus berkata,

"Maafkan saya, tapi apakah anda dapat mengantarkan Taihou ke kantor saya yang baru ?"

"Te... Tentu saja." ujar Tadahisa

"Terima kasih banyak."

Viltus langsung berjalan kembali ke asrama untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian resmi upacara kenaikan pangkat.

* * *

Upacara tersebut memakan cukup banyak waktu. Cukup banyak yang mendapat kenaikan pangkat. Namun, dari semuanya ia dapat melihat dengan jelas dirinya dan Haruto yang paling muda dari semuanya.

Upacara tersebut dipimpin oleh Masamune Gorouku dengan Tadahisa membantu dirinya selama upacara tersebut. Setelah upacara selesai, mayoritas memberikan selamat kepada Haruto dan Viltus karena pencapaian mereka. Bahkan ada yang berkata, mereka akan menyusul kedua orang tersebut setelah semua ini suatu saat nanti, sesuatu yang ditunggu oleh Viltus.

Setelah berbincang-bincang singkat dengan Haruto, Viltus langsung kembali ke kantornya. Ia membaca denah gedung administrasi sekali lagi, dan melihat kantornya berada di lantai 5 di sebelah timur dari tangga utama. Viltus berjalan ke atas sembari berkata,

"Setidaknya... Kantor Haruto cukup dekat dengan kantorku... Namun, jika setinggi ini... Mustahil bagi diriku untuk melompat keluar melalui jendela seperti sebelumnya."

Viltus langsung menghela nafas dan kemudian berjalan terus hingga tiba di depan pintu kantornya. Pada saat ia membuka pintu, ia melihat sesuatu yang cukup mengejutkan. Di dalam kantor tersebut, tidak ada Taihou. Yang ada hanya dua orang saja. Seorang wanita dan seorang pria. Wanita tersebut duduk di pangkuan dari pria itu, sementara pria itu seperti memainkan dadanya. Nafas yang sangat berat terdengar dengan jelas, dan terkadang diikuti desahan. Wanita tersebut berkata,

"Apakah... Ugh... Ini dapat membuat... Dadaku seperti Shoukaku-nee ?"

"Tentu saja... Percaya saja pada di...ri...ku..."

Kedua orang itu adalah Zuikaku dan Marcos. Marcos melihat ke arah pintu yang terbuka dan melihat Viltus yang berdiri dengan tatapan dingin khasnya. Marcos langsung berdiri dan membuat Zuikaku terjatuh. Zuikaku protes sebentar, sebelum melihat seseorang di pintu. Dan pada saat itulah, ia menyadari Marcos akan dihukum.

Ronde pertama. Mulai.

Viltus maju dan menyiapkan tinjunya. Marcos sendiri berdiri dan bermaksud memberi alasan kepada Viltus. Viltus menggunakan tangan kirinya, melayangkan sebuak _hook_ ke arah sisi kanan dari Marcos, dan mengenai perutnya. Viltus langsung melanjutkan dengan tangan kanannya yang melayangkan sebuah _jab_. Pukulan telak. Marcos mundur sedikit, dan membalas Viltus dengan sebuah pukulan yang langsung dihindari oleh Viltus, dan dibalas dengan sebuah _cross-counter_. Viltus mengakhirinya dengan sebuah _uppercut_ ke wajah Marcos, dan membuat Marcos terpelanting ke belakang.

Ronde pertama, selesai. Pemenang Viltus.

Viltus langsung menginjak perut dari Marcos sembari berkata,

"Apa yang kau lakukan di pagi hari seperti ini ?"

"Ah... Itu... Ummm..."

"Di kantorku..."

"Ummm..."

"Tidak mau berbicara, ya ?"

"Ah..."

Viltus melihat ke arah Zuikaku yang sedikit ketakutan. Viltus tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Zuikaku... Bawa dua ember, eh tidak... enam ember. Lima ember yang sudah diisi air penuh, dan satu ember kosong yang cukup besar... Dan juga sebuah kain."

"Untuk... apa ?"

"Lakukan saja..."

Zuikaku keluar dan mengambil apa yang diminta oleh Viltus. Tidak berapa lama, Zuikaku kembali dan melihat Marcos yang sudah diikat dengan kepala di bawah. Viltus tersenyum sadis ke arah Zuikaku dan kemudian berkata,

"Zuikaku... Bantu aku..."

"Ba... Baik..."

Viltus memulai proses penyiksaan Marcos. Tidak berapa lama, Taihou sudah kembali dikarenakan ia dipanggil oleh Magyar untuk menghentikan Anastasia yang mengamuk dikarenakan ia mengira Viltus dipecat atau semacamnya. Anastasia, Magyar, Elisa, Taihou, Hatsuzuki, Furutaka, dan Shoukaku akhirnya tiba di depan pintu kantor. Taihou membuka pintu, dan langsung terdiam.

Anastasia yang bingung dengan reaksi dari Taihou, langsung melihat ke arah dalam. Melihat itu, ia langsung menutup mata dari Hatsuzuki. Begitu pula dengan Magyar dan Elisa. Itu dikarenakan mereka melihat Viltus dan Zuikaku yang menyiksa Marcos. Taihou langsung menutup pintu dan kemudian berkata,

"Kita kembali lagi... Beberapa menit dari sekarang."

"I... Iya... Saya setuju." ujar Anastasia.

Mereka semua mengangguk bersama dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kantor tersebut sementara waktu. Membiarkan Viltus menyiksa Marcos merupakan keputusan yang mereka ambil daripada mereka mendapatkan amarah dari Viltus.

* * *

Satu jam berlalu.

Seluruh divisi dari Viltus dan Marcos sudah berkumpul di kantor Viltus. Viltus sedang dimarahi oleh Houshou dan Agano karena apa yang dilakukan oleh Viltus sebelumnya. Sementara itu, Marcos sedang diobati oleh Noshiro dan Naka. Pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Noshiro sangat mudah,

"Apa yang anda perbuat hingga membuat Laksamana Amarov mengamuk seperti itu ?"

Dan setiap pertanyaan itu muncul, Marcos hanya diam saja, sementara Zuikaku langsung melihat ke arah lain. Sedikit demi sedikit, satu ruangan itu mengerti mengapa Viltus melakukan hal tersebut, dan langsung menghela nafas saja.

Setelah Houshou pergi keluar, Viltus langsung bertanya kepada Marcos,

"Marcos... Mengapa dirimu di kantor ini ? Bukankah kau memiliki kantor sendiri ?"

"Aku kemari agar membuat beberapa Gadis Kapal yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan penampilan mereka..."

"..."

"Maaf... Maafkan aku... Jangan siram aku dengan air itu lagi."

"..."

"Baik... Ini untuk mempererat hubungan divisimu dengan divisiku sebelum operasi itu berjalan."

"Dengan melakukan hal tersebut..."

"Itu hanya tambahan saja."

Viltus langsung menepuk kepalanya mendengar jawaban enteng dari Marcos. Viltus kemudian melihat ke seluruh ruangannya dan menemukan beberapa hal yang tidak ada di ruangannya. Beberapa lemari baru, dua sofa, dan sebuah televisi. Suzukaze dan Miyuki terlihat sangat bersemangat melihat televisi tersebut. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Tidak boleh ada yang menyalakan televisi selama jam kerja."

"Heeh ?" ujar Miyuki dan Suzukaze bersama-sama dengan wajah kecewa.

Viltus langsung melihat kembali ke sekitar, dan menemukan semua barang yang ia miliki sudah di ruangan itu semua. Mendadak ia mendapat tepukan dari belakang, dan melihat Taihou. Taihou langsung berkata,

"Sudahlah... Biarkan saja mereka menonton televisi."

"..."

"Bagaimana ?"

"Apapun yang kulakukan kau pasti akan mendukung mereka. Baiklah... Tapi, kita akan mendekorasi ruangan ini dahulu. Setidaknya ada lemari yang menutupi meja kerjaku dengan televisi."

Taihou mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arah Viltus. Ia langsung memberitahukan keputusan dari Viltus yang disambut gembira oleh semuanya. Marcos yang melihat itu kemudian berjalan ke arah Viltus dan berkata,

"Taihou mendapatkan hal yang spesial seperti itu, bagaimana jika diriku..."

"Kau ingin kupukul lagi ?"

"Tunggu... Tunggu... Mungkin, aku dapat membuat dadanya lebih besar dari sekarang..."

"..."

"Bagaimana ?"

"Bunyikan belnya... Mari kita mulai ronde kedua..."

"EH ?!"

Viltus langsung melancarkan sebuah _jab_ ke arah wajah Marcos dengan keras, dan membuat Marcos terjatuh ke belakang. Setelah itu, Viltus langsung mengangkat tangannya ke udara seolah-olah dirinya telah menang.

* * *

Dua minggu berlalu.

Posisi barang di kantor Viltus sudah berubah. Terutama tempat televisi dan lemari yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Hari itu, Viltus mendapatkan laporan mengenai kemungkinan posisi dari setiap Abyssal di area target mereka.

Sementara itu, beberapa Gadis Kapal kelas Perusak dan ditambah dengan Marcos sedang menonton sesuatu. Viltus yang sedang mengecek dikagetkan oleh Taihou yang menaruh satu gelas di mejanya. Taihou langsung berkata,

"Laporan dari divisi pengintai lain sudah masuk ?"

"Sudah, baru hari ini masuk."

Taihou langsung menuangkan teh ke gelas Viltus dan kemudian berkata,

"Kau akan kembali menjadi divisi penyerang di kasus ini..."

"Lalu, kembali menjadi divisi pengintaian pada operasi besar selanjutnya."

"Seperti biasa, ya."

"Daripada itu, aku mendapat kabar baik."

"Eh ?"

"Amerika akan membantu kita."

"Begitukah ?! Apakah mereka akan mengirimkan Iowa ?"

"Tidak... Tapi, setidaknya salah satu dari Laksamana mereka akan membantu kita."

"Jika itu Neo, bukankah..."

"Iowa sudah keluar dari divisi Neo, sehingga saat ini Neo praktis hanya memimpin divisi Kapal Perusak dan Kapal Penjelajah Ringan."

"Oh... Kapal kelas ringan."

Taihou langsung berpikir sebentar, memproses apa yang baru saja Viltus katakan. Viltus kemudian meminum teh yang telah dihidangkan oleh Taihou hingga habis, lalu melanjutkan kembali membaca laporan tersebut. Taihou kemudian berkata,

"Daripada itu, bukankah sebaiknya dirimu beristirahat untuk bersiap-siap ?"

"Satu hari sebelumnya saja."

"Tiga hari."

"Satu..."

"Tiga."

"Baik, tiga hari..."

"Aku kesepian mengerti..." ujar Taihou sembari mengembangkan pipinya

Viltus langsung meminta maaf sembari menyentuh pipi dari Taihou. Setelah itu, Taihou mengambil gelas Viltus dan menaruhnya di tempat lain. Tidak berapa lama, Taihou memperhatikan setidaknya jumlah penduduk di kantor tersebut bertambah empat orang dengan Yuudachi, Shigure, Uzuki dan Yayoi ada di sana, dan menonton bersama. Yang mereka tonton adalah salah satu _anime_ yang cukup terkenal dahulu.

Dan pada saat _opening_ dari _anime_ itu terdengar, Taihou mengikuti iramanya. Dan pada saat ia akan mengajak Viltus untuk istirahat, terkejutlah dia melihat Viltus yang menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya mengikuti irama dari lagu tersebut, dan melakukan _lip-sync_.

Viltus, yang menyadari dirinya diperhatikan oleh seseorang, melihat ke arah Taihou dan dalam sekejap wajahny merah. Taihou langsung berkata,

"Kau mengetahui lagu itu ?!"

"Dapat dikatakan demikian."

"..."

"Harap kau ketahui, diriku ini dahulu salah satu pecinta _anime_. Biasanya aku menonton itu bersama adikku dan Shiro-nee."

"Oh..."

"Dan sepertinya... Itu _anime_ favoritku dulu... Mereka memutarnya kembali ?"

Viltus langsung berdiri dan membereskan dokumen yang ada. Setelah itu, ia melihat ke arah televisi dan melihat acaranya. Taihou melihat mata Viltus yang sangat berbeda. Mata seseorang yang sangat senang. Taihou langsung berjalan mengikuti Viltus yang kemudian duduk di sebelah Shigure, yang terkejut melihat Viltus yang mendadak tiba.

* * *

Semua orang di sana terdiam melihat Viltus yang duduk di sana. Dan selama acara tersebut, mereka melihat berbagai ekspresi dari Viltus. Wajah yang sangat bahagia, menangis, kesal, dan semacamnya. Beberapa bahkan sedikit menjauh dari Viltus.

Setelah selesai menonton, Viltus langsung tertawa sedikit dan berkata,

"Ahahahahaha... Aku rindu sekali dengan seri itu..."

"Kau siapa ?" tanya Marcos mendadak.

"Ini aku Viltus... Kenapa ?"

Semuanya masih belum yakin dengan itu. Akhirnya, Viltus memberitahukan beberapa hal mengenai dia menyukai beberapa seri _anime_ dulu karena dirinya ditarik oleh seseorang. Marcos melihat ke arah Viltus dan kemudian berkata,

"Berarti dirimu pernah ke _comiket_ ?"

"Itu hanya sebatas mimpi."

"Eh ?"

"Selama ini, aku ingin ke sana... Bahkan pernah diajak oleh seseorang."

"Seseorang ? Siapakah itu, poi ?"

"Temanku..."

"Teman atau teman ?" ujar Marcos.

"Ahahahahahaha... Teman yang gagal kuraih... Kaede."

Semuanya terdiam mendengar itu. Senyum dari Viltus sedikit berbeda, seperti senyum yang menahan kesedihan. Setelah itu, Viltus langsung melanjutkan,

"Dulu sempat akan pergi dengan Kaede, hanya saja seseorang menahan diriku."

"Siapakah itu ?" Tanya Shigure

"Shiro-nee."

"Laksamana Yanagi ?!" ujar Uzuki dengan wajah terkejut.

"Harap kalian ketahui... Aku tidak pernah tahu alasan kenapa diriku tidak boleh ke sana, dan setiap kali aku bertanya kepada Shiro-nee, dia tidak pernah menggubrisnya."

"..."

"Padahal, dia itu setiap tahun pergi ke sana !"

"Eh ?"

Wajah semua Gadis Kapal terlihat sangat terkejut mendengar itu. Penggambaran Shiro yang dikenal sangat tegas dan bersih, langsung hancur. Viltus kemudian melanjutkan,

"Bahkan setiap tahun, dan terakhir kali ia menelepon diriku dan menyuruhku untuk tidak ke sana..."

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja ? Sekarang dia tidak..." tanya Marcos

"Kau tahu... Pekerjaan ini sangat banyak... Sangat..."

"Ah... Iya... Aku lupa, ahahahaha."

"Selain itu..."

"Selain itu ?"

"Aku sudah tidak terlalu terikat dengan itu semua. Aku hanya menonton jika rindu saja. Selain itu, aku juga memiliki tanggung jawab untuk memimpin semuanya."

Viltus langsung tertawa saja melihat reaksi dari Marcos. Mereka semua akhirnya melihat sisi yang mereka tunggu dari Viltus. Sisi dari seseorang yang sangat tenang, tanpa terikat dengan pekerjaan. Marcos kemudian berkata,

"Aku yakin dirimu pasti selalu menonton _anime_ bersama dulu."

"Iya. Bersama Shiro-nee, Kaede dan Keiko... Eh..."

Pada saat itu, Viltus langsung terdiam. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bingung. Ia kemudian bergumam dengan pelan,

"Keiko... Siapa itu..."

"Viltus..." ujar Taihou mendadak.

"Ah... Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku tidak tahu kenapa lidahku tadi mengucapkan nama Keiko... Lagipula aku tidak ingat siapa itu."

"Baiklah..."

"Oh ya... Kalian, jangan memberitahukan mengenai ini, ya... Bisa menjadi berita hangat nanti"

Viltus langsung tertawa, dan kemudian melanjutkan berbincang-bincang dengan mereka semua. Hingga akhirnya, Yuudachi berkata,

"Bagaimana jika kita bermain, poi ?"

"Bermain, ya... Menarik." ujar Viltus

"Hoooh... Iblis ini turun untuk bermain juga ? Aku akan ikut." ujar Marcos

"Aku juga." ujar Taihou

Dan akhirnya semua ikut. Permainan yang mereka mainkan adalah Uno. Dan mereka membuat peraturan di mana yang kalah harus mendapat hukuman. Permainan mereka memakan waktu yang cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Viltus mengeluarkan kartu +4 dan berkata,

"Uno... Dengan ini... Eh ?"

Viltus melihat wajah semuanya dan kemudian langsung menyadari, dirinya telah mengambil langkah sumbang. Dan dalam sekejap, kartu berkumpul di tangannya, sekaligus mengukuhkan kekalahan dari Viltus.

Viltus kemudian menghela nafas dan kemudian berkata,

"Baiklah... Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku ?"

"Dikarenakan dirimu memiliki masa lalu seperti itu, tentu saja kau pernah mengalami masa itu." ujar Marcos

"Masa itu ?"

"Chuuni"

Mendengar itu, Viltus langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Marcos tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dan kemudian berkata,

"Tunjukkan sisi chuunimu!"

"Aku... Ummm... Aku tidak memilikinya..."

"Kau yakin ?"

"Uhhh..."

Semuanya terlihat sangat bersemangat dengan hukuman yang diberikan oleh Viltus. Viltus akhirnya berdiri dan kemudian menarik nafas panjang. Ia kemudian menatap tajam ke arah mereka semua, dan mulai menunjukkan sisi Chuuninya dahulu. Dengan gaya dan gairahnya. Dan di tengah itu, Taihou mendadak bergumam tepat pada saat Viltus mengatakan,

"Dan kalian, wahai jelata yang tidak memiliki kekuatan..."

Shigure yang mendengar itu melihat ke arah Taihou, yang mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus pada saat bersamaan. Tidak berapa lama, Viltus selesai dan semua yang ada di ruangan itu langsung bertepuk tangan. Mereka semua terlihat sangat terkejut dengan itu. Viltus langsung menarik nafas panjang, dan kemudian duduk. Ia langsung menunduk dan berkata,

"Itu memalukan... Memalukan sekali !"

"Tapi, itu sangat hebat... Sangat memukau..." ujar Marcos

"Ahahahaha... Jika saja Laksamana tetap seperti itu." ujar Miyuki

"Hebat... Aku kehabisan kata-kata..." ujar Suzukaze

"Naka-chan... Sangat tersentuh." ujar Naka

"Ummm... Bagaimana ya..." ujar Akizuki

"Memalukan... Sangat memalukan..."

"Laksamana... Itu tidak memalukan, poi"

Viltus mendadak berdiri dan kemudian berjalan ke belakang. Pada saat itu, mereka mendengar suara pedang yang keluar dari sarungnya. Di sana mereka melihat Viltus dengan tatapan kosong, berkata dengan pelan,

"Ah... Ini jangan sampai ketahuan... Jangan sampai..."

"Ummm... Viltus ?" tanya Marcos dengan wajah khawatir

"Oh iya... Jika semuanya tidak ingat... Tidak mungkin ada yang tahu..."

"Gawat... Kita harus kabur sekarang..." ujar Suzukaze

Semuanya mengangguk, kecuali Shigure dan Taihou. Mereka berdua tahu, Viltus tidak akan menyerang mereka. Marcos langsung memberi aba-aba untuk kemudian bergumam,

"Terutama... Dia yang ada di balik pintu..."

Mendengar itu, Marcos langsung menyuruh semuanya lari dan menabrak Aoba yang merekam kejadian itu. Aoba langsung berkata,

"Ummm..."

"Kita dalam masalah besar..."

"Aoba tahu..."

"Lari !"

"Iblis Lepas !" teriak semuanya

Mereka semua berlari keluar, diikuti dengan Viltus yang mengejar mereka dengan katana di tangannya. Shigure langsung tertawa melihat itu. Setelah itu, Shigure melihat ke arah Taihou yang sedikit tidak sadar, dan berkata dengan lembut,

"Taihou..."

"Ah... Shigure... Di mana yang lain ?"

"Kau sebegitu terpananya melihat sisi dari Viltus tadi, ya ? Sehingga tidak sadar Viltus mengejar mereka semua."

"Begitukah..."

Shigure kemudian berdiri dan mengambil segelas air putih. Ia langsung memberikan gelas itu kepada Taihou dan kemudian bertanya,

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Taihou ?"

"Ummm..."

"Jangan berbohong... Itu terbaca dengan jelas di wajahmu."

Taihou melihat ke arah Shigure dan tersenyum. Ia kemudian langsung menunduk dan kemudian berkata,

"Kau tahu... Aku merasa pernah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus."

"Mungkin pada awal kau berkencan dengannya ?"

"Tidak... Ini pertama kali aku mendengar dan melihat dirinya seperti itu... Namun, entah mengapa aku merasa pernah mendengarnya..."

"Selain itu, nama Kaede terdengar cukup familiar di telingaku."

"Apa kau cemburu Viltus menyebutkan nama wanita lain ?"

"Tidak... Aku tahu, Kaede itu nama gadis yang dicintai oleh Viltus dahulu... Namun, setiap kali Viltus menyebut nama Kaede, aku merasa seperti rindu dengan sesuatu... Bagaimana cara menjelaskannya, ya..."

"Taihou..."

"Selain itu, nama Keiko juga cukup familiar..."

"Taihou..."

"Ah... Maafkan aku..."

Shigure kemudian langsung mengelus kepala Taihou dengan pelan. Ia langsung berkata,

"Kami tidak butuh Viltus yang kedua, mengerti..."

"Maaf..."

"Kami semua membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk membantu Viltus... Jangan sampai dirimu bingung seperti itu."

"Aku tahu..."

"Baguslah..."

Shigure kembali mengelus kepala Taihou, hingga wajah Taihou sedikit memerah. Kemudian Shigure langsung berdiri dan berkata,

"Sebaiknya kita menghentikan Viltus, sebelum ada korban berjatuhan."

"Iya."

Mereka berdua berdiri dan kemudian berlari untuk mencari Viltus yang mengejar Marcos dan yang lainnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya

Viltus kembali berjalan bersama Taihou. Selama perjalanan, Viltus berkata,

"Kau tidak boleh memberitahu siapapun mengenai hal ini."

"Iya... Iya..."

"Ada apa dengan wajah tersenyum itu ?"

"Kejadian kemarin itu akan menjadi ingatan yang indah mengenai dirimu... Daripada hanya memiliki ingatan mengenai dirimu yang bekerja."

"Ha... Ha..."

"Daripada itu... Sebentar lagi waktunya, benar ?"

"Iya... Operasi bagian awal akan dimulai. Aku dengar kita akan dibantu oleh beberapa orang dari Angkatan Darat ditambah beberapa prajurit bayaran."

"Huh ?"

"Aku tidak tahu detilnya... Mereka akan memberitahukannya pada saat kita akan menjalankan misi."

Taihou mengangguk mendengar itu. Kemudian, mereka berdua terus berbincang-bincang mengenai beberapa hal. Hingga mereka sampai di depan pintu kantor. Pada saat itu, mereka mendengar suara desahan dari Ryuujou di dalam ruangan. Viltus dan Taihou memiliki tatapan yang sama. Tatapan kosong. Taihou langsung mengambil sebuah bel, sementara Viltus mengenakan sarung tangannya. Pintu terbuka dan bel pun langsung berbunyi. Setelah itu, yang terdengar adalah teriakan dari Marcos yang terdengar hingga seluruh gedung administrasi.

* * *

HakunoKazuki di sini !

Ya, saya memilih melanjutkan ini karena ada idenya !

Selain itu, Hakai akan muncul dan menjadi cover di semua seri Deep Abyss !  
H : Heh... Akhirnya ada yang mau menerimanya ?  
HK : Tepat sekali... Jika ingin melihat previewnya, silakan dicari di Facebook page bernama anceart (tambahkan titik di antara ance dan art) fufufufufufu  
H : Creepy Laugh...

Notes event spring : Akhirnya E5 selesai, dan akan melanjutkan E6... Mungkin... Mungkin...  
V : Jangan lanjut  
H : Lanjutkan  
HK : Aku akhirnya sadar, kalian berdua adalah sisi iblis dan malaikatku...  
V & H : Lanjutkan  
HK : Kalian kejam

Saat ini sedang melanjutkan untuk Deep Abyss : Seasonal Season, dan satu one shot... Sekaligus prologue untuk sesuatu... Apakah itu ? Kata kuncinya ada di chapter Memory. Fufufufufu  
H : Another creepy laugh...

Sekian dari saya ! Semoga kalian masih menikmati seri ini ! Sampai jumpa di kesempatan berikutnya !


	22. Past

**Chapter 21**

 **Past**

* * *

Viltus memposisikan dirinya tidur terlentang di atas tiga kursi yang ada di markas darurat yang dibuat oleh divisinya. Saat ini, divisi Viltus dan Marcos sudah melakukan operasi mereka bersama-sama, dengan diawali pembuatan tiga markas darurat di tiga pulau berbeda. Ketiga markas itu cukup strategis dikarenakan sumber daya yang tersedia cukup baik, dan cukup tertutup dari udara terbuka.

Viltus membuka kemejanya dan kemudian melepasnya. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Panas sekali... Lebih enak operasi di utara daripada di sini..."

Viltus langsung mengambil beberapa dokumen dan menggunakannya sebagai kipas. Kipas angin yang ada di ruangan tersebut sama sekali tidak berguna untuk melindungi Viltus dari hawa panas tersebut. Viltus kemudian melihat ke arah langit-langit, dan menutup matanya. Ia sedang memikirkan mengenai satu hal. Hingga akhirnya, konsentrasi dirinya pudar setelah mendengar suara,

"Laksamana~"

Viltus membuka mata dan melihat Agano yang melompat ke arah dirinya. Viltus hanya dapat berkata singkat,

"Eh ?"

Beberapa saat setelah itu, Agano menimpa Viltus dan membuat Viltus terjatuh dari kursinya bersama Agano. Viltus mendengar gelak tawa dari Taihou dan Teruzuki yang melihat kejadian tersebut. Agano langsung berkata,

"Selamat pagi, Laksamana !"

"Agano... Ugh..."

Viltus melihat ke arah Taihou dan memberi tanda kepadanya untuk membantu dirinya mengusir Agano dari atasnya, yang langsung mendapat sebuah anggukan. Taihou langsung membujuk Agano, dan setelah itu Viltus berkomentar,

"Sepertinya... Tulang punggungku bergeser sedikit deh... Bersama dengan beberapa tulang yang lain... Kasihan sekali tulangku... Uuuuhhhh..."

"Kakek, kau masih baik-baik saja ?" tanya Taihou yang tertawa mendengar itu.

Taihou langsung membantu Viltus untuk berdiri. Setelah berdiri, Viltus langsung merapikan diri dan kemudian berkata,

"Ada apa pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah membuat kekacauan ?"

"Itu..."

"Laksamana ! Apakah Laksamana masih menyimpan Ramune lagi ?" tanya Agano

"Itu ya..." jawab Viltus

"Bu... Bukan seperti itu..." ujar Taihou dengan wajah yang sedikit panik

"Tapi, tadi kau berkata ingin minum Ramune." ujar Agano mendadak

Taihou melihat ke arah Agano dengan wajah semakin panik,dan melihat situasi tersebut Viltus langsung tertawa. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah kulkas dan mengambil tiga Ramune dan diberikan kepada mereka bertiga. Pada saat memberikan kepada Taihou, Taihou langsung berkata,

"Te... Terima kasih..."

"Jika kau mau, kau harusnya langsung meminta saja..."

"Aku tahu."

"Ahahahahahaha."

Mereka bertiga meminum Ramune, dan kemudian Teruzuki langsung bertanya kepada Viltus,

"Laksamana... Aku dengar kau belum tidur hari ini ?"

"Belum... Sama sekali belum..."

"Eh ? Apa karena mimpimu lagi ?" tanya Taihou

"Bukan..."

"Lalu, apa yang menyebabkan anda tidak dapat tidur ?" tanya Teruzuki kemudian

"Mata..."

"Huh ?"

"Mata mereka berlima... Tidak dapat kuhilangkan dari ingatanku... Mata yang penuh dendam dan keinginan untuk membunuh Abyssal... Mereka seakan-akan memiliki satu tujuan, menghancurkan lawan dengan bayaran tubuh mereka sendiri."

"Ah... Mengenai divisi milik Marcos."

Viltus langsung mengangguk. Dari mereka berempat hanya Agano yang terlihat sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mengikuti pembicaraan tersebut. Viltus kemudian langsung melanjutkan,

"Harap kau ketahui... Mereka sangat berbeda..."

"Namun, satu jam kemudian mereka semua kembali menjadi seseorang yang kita kenal." ujar Teruzuki

"Aku tidak tahu secara pasti apa yang terjadi... Juga aku belum sempat menanyakan apakah dia seperti itu sebelumnya."

"Apa perlu kau mencari tahu mengenai dirinya ?" tanya Taihou

"Mudah mengucapkan, sulit melakukan... Kita saat ini berada jauh dari markas utama, dan juga sumber informasi yang menikmati dinginnya laut Siberia di utara."

"..."

"Mungkin... Khusus kali ini, aku akan membiarkan Marcos untuk membicarakannya dengan diriku... Jika dia mau."

"Kami tahu..."

Viltus kemudian berdiri dan membereskan ketiga kursi yang akan dia gunakan untuk tidur. Agano mendadak berkata,

"Ano~ Laksamana..."

"Ada apa, Agano ?"

"Mengenai Marcos-san... Dia sudah seperti itu semenjak di divisi sebelumnya."

"Apa kau bilang ?"

"Pada awalnya kami takut, namun sedikit demi sedikit kami dapat menerima dirinya."

"..."

"Kau tahu... Dia itu cukup keren pada saat seperti itu."

"Huh ?"

"Dan ada beberapa Gadis Kapal yang berusaha mendekati dia."

Viltus melihat ke arah Taihou dengan wajah sedikit heran. Sementara itu, Agano langsung berjalan mengambil Ramune lagi. Viltus kemudian bertanya,

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan dirimu ? Sepertinya dirimu..."

"Dia cuma teman."

"Huh ?"

"Dia itu hanya teman... Teman yang menyenangkan." ujar Agano tersenyum.

"Entah mengapa walaupun konteksnya berbeda... Rasanya ada sedikit rasa sakit dari kata-katanya ditambah wajah polos itu..." ujar Viltus memalingkan wajahnya sedikit

"Ada apa, Laksamana ?"

Taihou langsung menepuk pundak Viltus dan kemudian langsung tertawa. Teruzuki yang mendengarkan itu pun langsung tertawa. Tidak berapa lama, Elisa masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan berkata,

"Viltus..."

"Ah... Elisa, ada apa ?"

"Begini, divisi Marcos sudah kembali dari operasi pengintaian..."

"Sudah kembali... Tunggu... Kenapa kau menekankan di bagian pengintaian ?"

"Jika dirimu melakukan pengintaian, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan komposisi satu Kapal Penjelajah Ringan dan tiga Kapal Perusak ?"

"Aku akan meminta mereka untuk bergerak sepelan mungkin dengan tetap memperhatikan sonar dan radar mereka... Selain itu, aku akan meminta untuk menerbangkan pesawat pengintai dari Kapal Penjelajah Ringan... Dan hindari pertempuran sebisa mungkin, kecuali terpaksa."

"Dan jika terpaksa tidak akan sampai peluru habis..."

"Mungkin sampai habis... Mungkin tidak... Tergantung dari jumlah Abyssal yang menyerang."

"Bila kondisi harus menghadapi Abyssal seperti itu, dengan komposisi dua Kapal Penjelajah Ringan dan empat Kapal Perusak, apakah itu mungkin hingga seluruh peluru habis ?"

"Tidak..."

"Itu dia masalahnya. Ia kembali kemari dengan Naka dan Suzukaze cedera ringan, sementara Miyuki dan Sazanami cedera parah. Peluru dan torpedo mereka semua pun terpakai semua."

Viltus langsung berdiri dan kemudian mengambil dokumen yang ada di tangan Elisa. Ia membaca dengan seksama, dan kemudian berkata,

"Bagaimana dengan kabar dari Marcos ?"

"Dia langsung kembali ke kamarnya."

"Seperti biasanya."

"Saat ini, kami sedang menangani Miyuki dan Sazanami.. Jadi, jangan berani-beraninya memindahkan kita ke markas darurat lainnya."

"Aku tahu... Aku tahu..."

Viltus kembali membaca dokumen tersebut. Yang menjadi pertanyaan terbesar dari Viltus sangat mudah. Mengapa Marcos bertindak sangat gegabah seperti itu. Selain itu, ia pun bertanya-tanya mengenai Kapal Komando milik Marcos yang sedikit berbeda.

Sama seperti milik Viltus yang sudah dimodifikasi, kapal komando milik Marcos memiliki dua buah meriam, dan beberapa torpedo. Selain itu, lambungnya jauh lebih tebal dari kapal komando milik Viltus. Itu lebih menyerupai sebuah kapal yang siap tempur daripada menjadi kapal komando.

Viltus langsung melihat ke arah Elisa dan kemudian berkata,

"Apakah kau sudah mengambil data pergerakan dari kapal komando milik Marcos ?"

"Saat ini sedang diproses."

"Bagaimana dengan semua sistem perintah dan rekaman di kapal komando milik Marcos ?"

"Itu pun sedang diproses. Kami akan memberikannya kepada dirimu nanti."

"Terima kasih banyak."

"Tumben sekali dirimu tidak..."

"Reporter itu sedang di utara, akan memakan cukup banyak waktu hingga laporan itu tiba di sini."

"Begitu ya..."

Viltus langsung menghela nafasnya dan mempersilahkan Elisa untuk kembali mengurus Miyuki dan Sazanami. Setelah keluar, Teruzuki berkata,

"Ini sepertinya..."

"Sangat sulit... Terlalu sulit. Jika divisi lain tidak dapat diajak bekerja sama, semua ini akan sangat sulit."

"..."

"Aku akan memikirkan langkah berikutnya. Aku harap dapat menemukan titik terang mengenai alasan dia bertindak gegabah seperti itu."

"Siap."

"Daripada itu... Agano, kau meminum berapa botol ?"

"Eh ?"

Agano kaget pada saat mendengar itu. Ia langsung menghitung botol di depannya dan kemudian berkata,

"Empat !"

"Apa kau bilang ?!"

Viltus langsung mencubit pipi dari Agano sembari memberitahu jumlah Ramune mereka terbatas. Dengan pipi yang dicubit tersebut, Agano terlihat meminta maaf kepada Viltus. Sementara itu, Teruzuki dan Taihou hanya tertawa saja melihat kejadian tersebut.

* * *

Keesokan harinya

Viltus berdiri di ruangan tersebut, dan kemudian melempar sebuah dadu ke tanah. Hari itu, mereka semua akan menjalankan operasi pengintaian sekali lagi, ditambah menghancurkan divisi lawan di bagian timur target utama.

Dadu jatuh ke tanah, dan semuanya langsung melihat ke arah dadu tersebut. Viltus membenarkan kacamatanya, dan kemudian berkata,

"Baiklah... Setelah operasi ini selesai, kita akan pergi ke markas darurat C. Beritahu Elisa mengenai hal ini."

"Siap" ujar Magyar

"Kau ini terlalu berharap pada sesuatu yang bernama keberuntungan sepertinya." ujar Marcos dengan wajah heran

"Semakin sulit ditebak apa yang keluar, semakin sulit pula lawan untuk mengetahui langkah kita selanjutnya."

"Memangnya Abyssal..."

"Kita harus berasumsi bahwa lawan dapat menggunakan taktik. Mereka tidak serta merta menyerang tanpa arahan."

"Begitu ya..."

"Daripada itu, Marcos."

"Huh ?"

"Jangan bertindak gegabah."

"Iya... Iya..."

Marcos langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut untuk bersiap-siap di kapal komandonya. Sementara itu, Viltus langsung menghela nafas dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku yakin... Nanti akan bermasalah..."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu." ujar Taihou

"Sudahlah... Magyar."

"Siap." jawab Magyar

"Apakah radar di kapal kita sudah diperbaiki ?"

"Sudah. Itu yang dikatakan oleh Elisa kemarin, dan sudah kutes. Semuanya aman."

"Bagus. Anastasia."

"Siap." jawab Anastasia

"Kau akan bekerja sedikit lebih keras, karena aku meminta kepada Elisa untuk menyambungkan sonar miliki Miyuki, Sazanami, Suzukaze, Naka dan kapal komando Marcos kepada kita."

"Eh ?!"

"Maaf, aku baru memberitahumu. Namun, apakah kau mampu ?"

"Tentu saja saya mampu, Viltus. Kau meremehkan diriku ?"

"Tidak... Tidak... Ahahahaha."

Viltus langsung mengambil jaket dan topinya, dan kemudian berkata,

"Baiklah mari kita mulai menjalankan misinya."

* * *

Misi tersebut merupakan sebuah bencana. Marcos yang sama sekali tidak mendengarkan perintah dari Viltus menerjang ke depan dengan menggunakan Kapal Komando miliknya. Begitu pula semua Gadis Kapal di bawah arahan dari Marcos. Akibat dari operasi tersebut adalah Noshiro dan Agano cedera ringan. Sementara, Yahagi, Suzukaze, Akizuki dan Shoukaku cedera parah.

Di markas darurat, Viltus dapat mendengar dengan jelas erangan dari semua Gadis Kapal yang cedera parah. Ia langsung menghela nafas dan kemudian melihat ke arah luar ruangan. Ia berkata,

"Ini... Terlalu parah..."

Viltus di dalam kantor untuk meminta mengirimkan tenaga teknisi tambahan dikarenakan korban yang cukup parah. Dan dikarenakan hal ini, operasi terpaksa sedikit mundur dari jadwal. Sementara itu, Magyar dan Anastasia sedang berusaha untuk menasihati Marcos yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

Viltus kembali berkomentar,

"Sekali operasi gabungan... Langsung memakan korban sebanyak ini. Aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi."

"Viltus !" teriak Elisa mendadak.

Viltus melihat ke arah belakang, dan melihat Elisa yang berjalan sedikit tergesa-gesa ke arah dirinya. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Maafkan aku... Aku..."

"Itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Aku tahu itu. Mustahil kau akan menyuruh Gadis Kapalmu untuk melakukan itu semua kecuali terpaksa."

"..."

"Daripada itu... Aku sudah selesai."

"Selesai ? Selesai apa ?"

"Apa yang kau minta sebelumnya."

Elisa langsung memanggil teknisi lainnya untuk masuk. Yang paling pertama diperlihatkan adalah jalur yang ditempuh oleh Kapal Komando milik Marcos dalam tiga operasi pertama. Viltus yang memperhatikan hal tersebut langsung menepuk kepalanya dan kemudian berkata,

"Orang ini... Dia benar-benar menggerakkan kapal komandonya untuk menghancurkan lawan."

"Dan gerakan dari kapal komandonya..." ujar Elisa

"Itu dikarenakan manuver dari kapal sebesar itu akan sangat lambat. Maka dari itu, ia akan bergerak zig-zag untuk menghindari peluru."

"..."

"Dia benar-benar jauh dari titik yang kuminta..."

"Eh ?"

Viltus langsung mengeluarkan dokumen tiga operasi tersebut dan kemudian bergumam,

"Posisi mereka... Cukup dekat dengan target... Apakah ia bermaksud untuk menghancurkannya sendiri ?"

"Sepertinya..."

"Target kita adalah sebuah pulau, dan hingga hari ini tidak ada satu pun pesawat yang selamat untuk memotret pulau tersebut."

"Mungkin itu adalah sebuah pangkalan ?"

"Aku asumsikan demikian. Atau di dekat pulau tersebut ada beberapa Kapal Induk."

"Hmmmm..."

"Apakah kau tahu apa saja yang dihancurkan oleh divisi Marcos ?"

"Dari laporan di kapal komando Marcos, mereka menghancurkan empat Kapal Tempur..."

"Kapal Tempur ?!"

"Iya."

Viltus langsung menepuk kepalanya dan kemudian berkata,

"Pantas saja pelurunya habis. Mereka ini..."

"..."

"Ini terlalu parah... Sangat parah. Aku bingung mengapa dia bertindak gegabah seperti itu."

"Ummm..."

"Ada apa, Elisa ?"

"Mungkin... Rekaman dari kapal komandonya akan membuat dirimu dapat membaca apa yang ada di kepalanya."

Elisa langsung menyerahkan satu kaset kepada Viltus. Viltus memasukkan itu ke dalam pemutar kaset, dan mengenakan headset miliknya. Pada saat itu, ia mendengar suara,

"Hancurkan... Hancurkan mereka... Seperti yang telah mereka lakukan... Kepada kita..." ujar Marcos

"Hancurkan... Atas apa yang mereka lakukan... Kepada Harusame." ujar Suzukaze

"Hancurkan... Atas apa yang mereka lakukan... Kepada Isonami dan Hatsuyuki." ujar Miyuki

"Hancurkan... Atas apa yang mereka lakukan... Kepada Ushio..." ujar Sazanami

"Hancurkan... Atas apa yang mereka lakukan... Kepada Jintsuu..." ujar Naka

"Hancurkan... Biarkan mereka... Merasakan apa... Yang telah kita rasakan... Seperti suara mereka... Yang mati di tangan Abyssal bangsat itu..." ujar Marcos

"Hancurkan... Hancurkan... Hancurkan..." ujar keempat Gadis Kapal tersebut

"Hancurkan... Balaskan dendam... Atas semua yang mereka lakukan... Hancurkan... Tanpa henti..."

Setelah itu, Viltus langsung melepas headsetnya dan kemudian melihat kepada Elisa. Ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda ia sama sekali tidak percaya divisi Marcos yang sangat periang dapat menjadi senjata pembunuh tanpa pandang bulu seperti itu. Hanya demi sebuah dendam.

Viltus kemudian berkata,

"Berarti ada suatu kejadian di masa lalunya... Yang menyebabkan dirinya seperti ini."

"Iya, benar."

"Namun, aku tidak tahu... Mungkin... Yang dapat merasakannya adalah Magyar. Aku yakin itu."

"Jadi..."

"Hingga waktunya tiba, aku akan meminta bantuan Magyar untuk masalah ini."

"Baiklah..."

"Daripada itu, bagaimana sistem operasi di Kapal Komando Marcos ?"

Elisa langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Ia kemudian mengambil satu dokumen dan memberikan kepada Viltus. Viltus membaca dokumen tersebut dan kemudian melihat ke arah Elisa dengan wajah tidak percaya.

Di dokumen tersebut dituliskan, mayoritas beban memori diberikan untuk ofensif, dan hampir tidak ada sama sekali untuk radar dan sonar. Selain itu, selama operasi kapal komando Marcos mematikan radio untuk kapal komando lain, dan itu digunakan juga untuk ofensif.

Viltus kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak percaya. Ia kemudian memperhatikan blueprint dari kapal komando Marcos dan melihat sistem pertahanan Marcos sangat tidak dapat diandalkan. Kapal komando tersebut dapat menahan cukup banyak, namun jika untuk kabur sama sekali tidak dapat diharapkan.

Viltus langsung memberikan kembali dokumen tersebut kepada Elisa dan langsung duduk. Ia sama sekali tidak habis pikir mengenai semua informasi yang ia dapatkan. Tidak berapa lama, Taihou, Anastasia dan Magyar masuk ke dalam kantor. Viltus langsung bertanya,

"Taihou, apakah Yahagi, Akizuki, Suzukaze dan Shoukaku sudah tidur ?"

"Ya... Mereka sudah tidur saat ini. Sebaiknya, jangan menjalankan satu pun operasi dalam waktu dekat." jawab Taihou

"Aku tahu mengenai itu. Aku tidak ingin membahayakan nyawa keluargaku sendiri."

Viltus langsung menghela nafas dan kemudian melihat ke arah Anastasia yang terlihat sangat kesal. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Sepertinya, kalian gagal membujuk Marcos..."

"Maafkan kami... Kami pun patut disalahkan atas semua kejadian ini." ujar Magyar

"Itu bukan salah kalian saja. Ini semua salah kita semua."

"Tapi... Yang paling bersalah adalah..." ujar Anastasia yang langsung disela oleh Viltus

"Jangan menyalahkan Marcos. Dia memiliki masalahnya sendiri, mengerti."

"Masalah apa ?!"

"Dengarkan rekaman ini... Mungkin kalian akan mengerti."

Viltus mempersilahkan Magyar dan Anastasia mendengarkan rekaman dari kapal komando Marcos. Mereka berdua melihat satu sama lain, dan sedikit mengerti. Anastasia langsung berkomentar,

"Dia seharusnya tidak bertindak gegabah... Namun, apakah penyebab dia melakukan itu semua ?"

"Kemungkinan besar trauma di masa lampau... Seperti diriku." ujar Magyar

"Mungkin... Dan itu adalah masalah terbesarnya... Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui masa lalu dia sekarang." ujar Viltus sembari mengangkat bahu

"Karena Aoba ada di utara, benar ?" ujar Elisa

Viltus langsung mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan dari Elisa. Magyar kemudian memperhatikan seluruh peta dan sistem di kapal komando Marcos. Pada saat melihat ke peta, Magyar mendadak berkata,

"Viltus... Kau tahu, dari pulau target kita... Aku mendapatkan sinyal pesawat yang cukup besar."

"Berarti dapat disimpulkan di sana adalah sebuah pangkalan atau terdapat cukup banyak Kapal Induk."

"Jika kulihat dari bentuk alam pulau itu sendiri, aku simpulkan terdapat cukup banyak Kapal Induk di daerah sana. Beberapa titik dari pulau ini dapat digunakan sebagai tempat sembunyi mereka."

"Kau benar... Ini sangat menyulitkan... Apalagi ditambah situasi internal seperti ini."

Semuanya kemudian terdiam mendengar komentar dari Viltus. Viltus langsung berdiri dan melihat ke arah luar ruangan sebentar, sebelum ia mendengar Magyar berkata,

"Kau tahu... Aku merasa sebenarnya dia berasal dari salah satu Angkatan Darat atau Angkatan Laut di daerah Brazil."

"Mungkin..."

"Itu sangat mudah... Semua pergerakan dirinya... Tubuhnya... Cara dia memimpin di kapal komando... Seperti seseorang yang sudah pernah memimpin satu unit."

"..."

"Jika seseorang kehilangan sesuatu di masa perang, akan ada tiga kemungkinan seseorang akan bertindak... Pertama seperti diriku, akan kabur karena rasa malu... Kedua, akan bertindak biasa saja... Di mana itu paling sulit... Dan ketiga, akan membalas dendam... Walaupun itu berarti akan membunuh dirinya sendiri."

"Itu semua baru asumsi jika dirinya di angkatan bersenjata."

"Dapat saja dia seseorang yang kehilangan keluarga karena serangan dari Abyssal."

"Haah... Ini semakan memusingkan saja."

Viltus langsung menepuk kepalanya sebentar, dan kemudian berkata dengan tegas,

"Baiklah... Aku putuskan agar kita membiarkan Marcos sebentar saja... Namun, jika terlalu parah, kita akan mulai menanyakan kepada dirinya secara langsung... mengapa dia bertindak seperti itu."

"Ta... Tapi..." ujar Elisa sedikit khawatir

"Aku tahu kau pasti khawatir... Namun, situasi sekarang sama sekali tidak kondusif untuk menanyakan itu. Satu-satunya jalan adalah selama perjalanan menggunakan Kapal komando ke titik aman."

"Ba... Baik..."

"Anastasia, kau dilarang menyiksa Marcos... Kau mengerti ?"

"Baik." ujar Anastasia.

Setelah itu, Anastasia, Magyar, dan Elisa keluar dari ruangan tersebut diikuti oleh semua teknisi di bawah arahan Elisa. Viltus langsung duduk di kursi, sementara Taihou membawa satu kursi dan menaruhnya di samping Viltus untuk ia duduki kemudian.

Taihou melihat ke arah Viltus dan kemudian berkata,

"Sepertinya ini yang paling berat, ya ?"

"Sangat berat... Terlalu berat..."

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja dahulu... Aku tidak ingin dirimu malah hancur karena ini semua."

"Aku akan beristirahat sebentar lagi."

"Kazuki..."

"Jika dirimu sudah memanggilku demikian, aku tidak dapat melawannya."

Taihou langsung tersenyum melihat wajah kalah dari Viltus. Viltus melihat ke arah Taihou sebentar, dan tersenyum. Ia kemudian mencium Taihou sebentar dan kemudian berkata,

"Kau pun sebaiknya beristirahat juga."

"Iya, aku tahu."

"Sudah... Aku ingin tidur sebentar..."

"Ummmm..."

"Ada apa, Taihou ?"

"Bo... Bolehkah aku..."

"Silakan."

Taihou langsung tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Viltus. Mereka pun memilih untuk tidur bersama hari itu.

* * *

Teknisi yang dikirim dari Yokosuka sudah tiba semenjak dua hari yang lalu, dan kondisi dari semua yang cedera parah sudah pulih. Viltus menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian melemparkan dadunya kembali. Ia langsung menghela nafas, dan kemudian berkata,

"Kita akan menjalankan operasi kembali..."

Semuanya mengangguk, termasuk Marcos. Viltus kemudian memberitahukan rencananya,

"Baiklah... Target hari ini adalah melakukan pengintaian di sisi barat, dan hancurkan divisi di sana. Apakah kalian mengerti ?"

"Siap."

Viltus kemudian melihat ke arah Marcos sebentar, dan kemudian ia berkata,

"Kalian semua diijinkan untuk ke kapal komando masing-masing... Kecuali Marcos."

"Eh ?!" ujar Marcos sedikit terkejut.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Viltus langsung meminta semuanya bersiap-siap saja terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu, Viltus melihat ke arah Marcos dan kemudian berkata,

"Tentu saja kau tahu apa alasan diriku menahan dirimu di sini."

"Iya... Aku tahu... Maaf deh..."

"..."

"Ada apa lagi ?"

"Aku ada beberapa pertanyaan..."

"..."

"Pertanyaan pertama... Mengapa dirimu memutus komunikasi dengan kapal komando lain selama operasi berlangsung ?"

"Itu menganggu beban memori kapal komandoku..."

"Untuk ofensif... Di mana kondisi kita sekarang adalah menjadi kapal untuk memberikan arahan kepada Gadis Kapal secepatnya."

"..."

"Aku sudah meminta kepada mekanik agar membuka komunikasi dengan kapal komandoku selama operasi... Aku butuh laporan dari kapal komando lain untuk menentukan langkah selanjutnya."

"Ba... Baik..."

"Sudah... Sekarang dirimu kuijinkan untuk ke kapal komandomu."

Viltus kemudian langsung meninggalkan Marcos yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus. Setelah sampai di kapal komando, Anastasia langsung berkata,

"Bagaimana dengan Marcos ?"

"Laksamana kepada Kapal Komando... Nyalakan komunikasi dengan Kapal Komando Marcos..." ujar Viltus tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Anastasia

Viltus langsung memberi tanda kepada Magyar dan Anastasia untuk mendengarkan apa saja yang diperintahkan oleh Marcos. Begitu pula dengan semua Gadis Kapal di bawah arahannya. Setelah itu, Viltus berkata,

"Semua ini... Akan tergantung dari sikap Marcos... Mari kita mulai menjalankan operasi ini."

* * *

Operasi tersebut sudah berjalan selama tiga puluh menit, namun yang mereka dengar selama itu adalah sumpah serapah dari Marcos diiringi dengan semua kalimat kebencian kepada Abyssal. Viltus dan Magyar terlihat diam saja mendengarkan itu, sementara Anastasia lebih memilih mendengarkan sonarnya saja.

Gadis Kapal dari divisi Marcos dan Viltus sendiri sudah bergerak dan menjalankan misi mereka. Viltus memperhatikan peta yang ada di dalam kapal komandonya, dan mendengarkan laporan langsung dari mereka semua. Tidak berapa lama, ia mendengar Marcos berkata,

"Temukan... Hancurkan..."

Viltus, Magyar dan Anastasia hanya diam saja mendengar itu. Sedikit demi sedikit, laporan dari Gadis Kapal dan apa yang dikatakan oleh Marcos semakin kacau, terutama gerak-gerik dari Gadis Kapal di bawah arahan Marcos. Hingga akhirnya Marcos berkata,

"Hancurkan... Agar... Mereka... Bertemu... Di dunia sana !"

"Bertemu dengan siapa, Marcos ?" tanya Magyar mendadak.

Dari suara Marcos terdengar jelas ia sangat terkejut. Marcos langsung berkata,

"Kalian... Kalian mendengarkan..."

"Tentu saja... Sangat jelas, bukankah aku sudah katakan kepada dirimu mengenai masalah komunikasi." jawab Viltus

"Tch..."

"Posisi dari Gadis Kapalmu cukup dekat dengan daerah lawan seperti biasa..."

"..."

"Mengapa kau bertindak gegabah seperti itu ? Apa tujuanmu ?"

"..."

"Dengar kita di sini bertempur dengan membawa nyawa mereka juga. Kau tidak dapat seenaknya gegabah."

"Aku tahu..."

"Lalu ?"

Marcos diam saja. Viltus langsung menghela nafas saja dikarenakan tindakan dari Marcos. Magyar yang mendengar dari tadi mendadak bertanya kepada Marcos,

"Marcos... Apakah kau pernah memimpin sebuah unit dari angkatan bersenjata di negaramu ?"

"..."

"Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu... Aku tahu itu."

"Tahu ? Kau tahu rasanya ? Jangan berbohong kepada diriku."

"..."

"Kalian semua merupakan orang baru di pertempuran ini. Kalian sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya dihancurkan oleh Abyssal !"

Magyar yang mendengar itu langsung berdiri dan kemudian berkata,

"Itu bukan hanya dirimu saja ! Banyak dari kami yang juga merasakan hal tersebut !"

"Heh ? Bagaimana mungkin ? Diri kalian masih tergolong muda !"

Viltus langsung diam saja mendengar Magyar dan Marcos yang mulai bertengkar melalui radio. Maka dari itu, ia langsung memerintahkan Anastasia untuk waspada dan meminta satu divisi untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Sementara itu, Magyar bertanya,

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada dirimu, huh ?"

"Pertempuran di dekat laut Brazil... Diriku yang menjadi operator senjata dari kapal tempur di sana... Kami menghadapi Abyssal hanya untuk dihabisi... Dan diriku adalah satu-satunya yang selamat dari kapal itu. Aku marah kepada diriku... Dan juga kepada Abyssal atas ini semua !"

"Lalu, kau membalas mereka dengan tindakan sembrono ? Itu tidak bisa !"

"Memangnya apa kau mengerti ? Rasanya kehilangan kawan baik di suatu pertempuran ? Aku yakin dirimu..."

"Pegunungan Alpen... Tiga tahun yang lalu... Aku yakin dirimu pernah mendengarnya."

"Eh ?"

"Penghancuran salah satu markas yang menjadi pengawas udara di sana... Yang hancur berkeping-keping... Dan menyisakan segelintir orang saja, termasuk diriku."

"..."

"Aku tahu rasanya gagal melindungi orang lain... Aku tahu rasa bersalah karena semua ini."

"..."

"Aku kabur... Dan kembali lagi kemari untuk semua menebus semua itu."

"Dan kau dapat melakukannya sekarang ?"

"Walaupun perlahan... Tidak sembrono... Dan semacamnya..."

"Kau tahu... Akan lebih cepat dengan yang kulakukan."

"Namun, dalam prosesnya kau akan membunuh orang lain... Yang mungkin akan membuat dirimu semakin tertekan atas itu semua."

"..."

"Suara... Tatapan... Aku yakin itu..."

Viltus yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Magyar langsung memalingkan kepalanya. Ia sadar Magyar dan Anastasia tahu mengenai dirinya. Magyar kemudian berkata,

"Apakah kau ingin keluar dari semua itu ? Dan juga tidak menambah rasa bersalahmu ?"

"..."

"Kau dapat melakukannya. Aku yakin itu !"

"Kau terlalu percaya diri ! Kau kira hanya dengan itu saja dapat selesai ?! Kau kira semudah itu ?!"

Magyar sangat terkejut mendengar itu. Marcos langsung melanjutkan,

"Aku tidak akan senang... Hingga akhirnya dapat menghabisi mereka dengan tanganku sendiri... Terutama inangnya yang menyebabkan semua kejadian ini !"

"Marcos..." ujar Magyar sedikit tidak percaya.

"Dia harus merasakan seperti apa rasanya kehilangan... Dia harus merasakan yang kebencian dari orang lain ! Yang memunculkan Abyssal ke dunia ini !"

"Aku sudah merasakannya..." ujar Viltus mendadak.

"Eh ?"

"Akan kuberitahukan kepada dirimu... Ayahku adalah ilmuwan yang membentuk Abyssal ini."

"Ayahmu ?! Berarti dirimu adalah..."

"Ya, anak dari pengkhianat dunia ini... Aku sudah sering mendengarnya, bahkan pada saat Neo datang kemari. Apakah kau tidak mendengarkannya pada saat itu ?"

"Laksamana Amerika itu... Aku tidak tahu siapa yang disebut olehnya karena terlalu berisik."

"Itulah aku..."

Marcos diam sebentar dari ujung komunikasinya. Viltus langsung melanjutkan,

"Walaupun demikian... Abyssal telah membunuh beberapa orang yang penting bagiku... Ibuku... Adikku... Bahkan gadis yang kucintai..."

"Itu memang pantas kau dapat..."

"Iya... Ditambah mimpi di mana aku mendengarkan berbagai suara yang menghina dan mengutuk diriku... Itu memang sangat tepat... Sebuah hukuman yang pantas bagiku..."

"Kau terdengar sangat tenang... Untuk seseorang yang dituduh sebagai pengkhianat..."

"Aku tahu..."

"Lalu, mengapa..."

"Itu mudah... Ada beberapa orang yang masih percaya pada diriku... Dan membantuku untuk tidak menanggung dosa itu sendirian... Sebuah dosa yang dilakukan oleh keluargaku kepada dunia ini."

"..."

"Dan tujuan utamaku masuk ke angkatan laut ? Membereskan dan menghancurkan apa yang telah dibuat oleh keluargaku kepada dunia ini... Walaupun aku yakin noda itu tidak dapat hilang... Seperti setitik nila yang merusak susu sebelangga."

"Kau tahu itu, lalu mengapa..."

"Gadis itu... Kaede... Dia yang menyadarkan diriku untuk itu semua... Walaupun aku sempat kehilangan arahanku lagi pada saat dia meninggal."

"..."

"Maka dari itu, aku tahu dirimu cukup mampu untuk menghadapi Abyssal... Aku tahu dirimu merupakan orang yang mumpuni dalam masalah menghabisi Abyssal... Aku mohon, bantu diriku untuk menghancurkan lawan... Tapi tidak sembrono."

"..."

"Kau dapat menghajarku kapan saja... Jika dirimu mau."

Anastasia dan Magyar sangat terkejut mendengar itu. Anastasia langsung berdiri dan ditahan oleh tatapan dari Viltus. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Bagaimana... Marcos ? Aku mohon jangan melanjutkan tindakan sembrono seperti ini lagi... Aku tidak ingin dirimu tersiksa atas mereka yang..."

"Ahahahahahahahahaha..."

"Huh ?"

"Aku rasa yang dikatakan oleh semua orang itu benar... Kau ini tipe orang yang sangat perasa... Dan juga orang yang menanggung semuanya sendirian."

"..."

"Aku pun demikian... Semua dosa karena diriku yang gagal melindungi teman-temanku... Namun, dosamu jauh lebih berat dari diriku."

"Aku tahu..."

"Argh... Aku jadi malu, mengerti..."

"Eh ?"

"Dosaku memang tergolong berat... Tapi, aku sudah bertindak seperti orang idiot... Sementara, dirimu yang memiliki dosa jauh lebih berat dari diriku... Masih dapat berdiri tegak dan menghadapi berbagai rintangan di hadapanmu... Baik itu manusia atau Abyssal..."

"..."

"Seharusnya diriku yang bersikap seperti itu... Menunjukkan kepemimpinan... Kematangan dalam hidup... Lebih dewasa... Ternyata aku kalah oleh orang lebih muda dari diriku. Aku malu."

"Marcos..."

"Baiklah ! Aku akan mengikuti perintahmu... Dan ijinkan aku menghajar dirimu setelah kita kembali."

"Silakan."

"Dan setelah... Saya, Marcos Luiz de Souza... Akan menjadi tamengmu dari orang yang menganggu dirimu."

"Eh ?"

"Jadi... Letkol... Apa perintahmu berikutnya ?"

"Agano... Hancurkan pesawat itu."

"Eh ?"

Pada saat itu, mereka mendengar suara dari sisi kapal komando Marcos seperti ledakan dari pesawat. Viltus langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

"Marcos... Pindahkan kapal komando milikmu ke posisi aman. Lalu, arahkan semua Gadis Kapalmu untuk membentuk formasi dengan divisiku."

"Siap, Letkol"

Viltus langsung menghela nafasnya dan kemudian melihat ke arah Magyar dan Anastasia. Ia langsung duduk dan kemudian berkata,

"Semoga... Berhasil..."

* * *

Operasi tersebut sedikit berhasil dengan korban cedera ringan Yahagi. Dan mereka berhasil mendapatkan sebuah foto mengenai bentuk pulaunya, dan juga lokasi kapal induk lawan yang mengirimkan cukup banyak pesawat. Selain itu, mereka semua melihat Viltus yang dipukul habis-habisan oleh Marcos. Taihou dan Elisa bermaksud menghentikan, namun Magyar menghalangi mereka berdua, begitu pula dengan Anastasia.

Setelah selesai, Marcos langsung membantu Viltus berdiri, dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku sudah cukup..."

"Kau yakin ?"

"Iya."

"Baguslah... Ini sudah cukup menyakitkan, mengerti."

Viltus langsung berdiri sembari memegang wajahnya. Taihou langsung berjalan ke dekat Viltus dan langsung membantu Viltus. Ia kemudian bertanya,

"Aku tadi sudah dengar dari Magyar... Kenapa kau melakukan tindakan seidiot itu sih ?"

"Ahahahahahahaha..."

"Jangan tertawa saja."

"Uhhhh..."

Marcos yang melihat itu langsung tertawa dan berkata,

"Wah... wah... tindakanku malah membuat pertengkaran suami istri."

"Diam kau, pria mesum." ujar Viltus

"Jangan marah seperti itu dong."

Viltus langsung menenangkan Taihou, dan kemudian berkata,

"Baiklah... Operasi kita akan selesai dalam waktu dekat. Target kita adalah menghancurkan seluruh Kapal Induk lawan. Apakah kalian mengerti ?"

"Siap."

"Marcos, kau..."

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak ingin mendengar kisah sengsaramu." ujar Marcos sedikit tertawa

"Kau..."

"Daripada itu, sepertinya... Rumor itu tidak benar, ya ?" ujar Elisa

"Rumor ? Ah... Kau benar... Abyssal dengan gaun hitam itu tidak muncul..."

"Dapat dikatakan dia berada di tempat lain."

"Tepat sekali."

"Jadi... Apa yang harus kita lakukan ?"

Viltus tersenyum, dan melihat senyum itu seluruh divisi dari Viltus sudah tahu rencana dari Viltus. Mereka semua tersenyum, hingga Viltus berkata,

"Kita akan melakukan yang biasa kulakukan... Apakah kau ingin mengikutinya ?"

"Tentu saja. Kau ini kepala operasional dari operasi ini." ujar Marcos

"Ahahahahahaha."

Viltus langsung memerintahkan semuanya untuk beristirahat, dikarenakan misi mereka dua hari lagi akan sangat berat.

* * *

Satu minggu berlalu,

Operasi dari divisi Viltus sudah selesai, dan persiapan untuk seluruh divisi pengintaian pun sedang dipersiapkan. Ketiga markas darurat Viltus pun digunakan untuk tempat tinggal sementara divisi pengintaian di operasi besar berikutnya.

Viltus berjalan bersama ayahnya untuk membahas mengenai tempat tersebut. Ayahnya kemudian berkomentar,

"Kau melewati sesuatu yang berat lagi rupanya..."

"Kau tahu dari siapa ?"

"Ahahahahahaha... Taihou menceritakan semuanya."

"Taihou..."

"Jangan seperti itu, kita lihat berkahnya..."

"Ya, kita menguasai area itu dan menjadi markas untuk divisi pengintaian."

"Benar sekali."

"Kapan kira-kira divisi pengintaian akan bersiaga di sana ?"

"Dikarenakan operasi selanjutnya memakan waktu satu bulan. Maka, kalian semua akan disiagakan di sana pada akhir musim panas."

"Hooh... Masih cukup lama."

"Ahahahahahaha..."

"Daripada itu, apakah aku dapat membawa dokter Shibata ke sana ? Aku khawatir diriku sakit..."

"Maaf, dokter Shibata ada pekerjaan di sini. Jadi, dia tidak dapat ikut."

"Begitu, ya..."

Tadahisa melanjutkan berjalan bersama dengan Viltus, hingga akhirnya Viltus berkata,

"Di Yokosuka ini, berkumpul orang-orang yang ingin membalas dendam kepada Abyssal."

"Iya."

"Mereka semua berkumpul dengan dalih ingin melindungi manusia... Di mana sebenarnya keinginan mereka adalah menghancurkan Abyssal atas apa yang mereka lakukan kepada orang yang mereka kasihi, seperti Marcos atau mereka idolai, seperti Magyar."

"Kau khawatir jika ada yang bertindak seperti Marcos ?"

"Tepat sekali... Untungnya di hari terakhir dia mau bekerja sama. Penyerangan itu memakan waktu berjam-jam, dan kami berhasil menghancurkan kapal induk lawan di tiga titik."

"Itu luar biasa... Sangat luar biasa. Kau sepertinya akan menjadi pemimpin yang hebat nanti."

"Tapi, itu hanya keberuntungan semata. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika dia tidak pengertian... Atau mungkin ada orang yang jauh lebih parah dari Marcos... Besar kemungkinan kita akan kehilangan cukup banyak orang."

"Aku tahu..."

"Daripada itu, ayah..."

"Ada apa ?"

"Apakah ayah mengenal seseorang bernama Keiko ?"

"Huh ? Kei... ko ?"

"Iya... Beberapa minggu yang lalu, nama itu seperti lepas begitu saja dari lidahku. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak ingat siapakah Keiko itu."

"Tidak... Ayah tidak kenal."

"Begitu, ya ? Mungkin temanku pada masa sekolah dasar."

"Mungkin."

Viltus berpikir sebentar, sebelum akhirnya ia berkata,

"Baiklah... Aku pamit dahulu..."

"Ah... Silakan."

"Per..."

"Ah... Sebelum itu, ayah akan memberikan bocoran kepada dirimu."

"Bocoran apa ?"

"Saat ini, seluruh petinggi sedang memikirkan mengenai kemungkinan untuk memperkuat beberapa Gadis Kapal."

"Hooh... Bagaimana caranya ?"

"Entahlah... Itu tugas para mekanik. Namun, yang sudah ada beberapa kandidat."

"Kandidat ?"

"Iya. Dan yang terpilih untuk itu adalah..."

Tadahisa membisikkannya ke telinga Viltus, dan Viltus langsung berkomentar,

"Mereka ?!"

"Iya. Mereka sudah cukup terlatih dan salah satu dari Gadis Kapal yang cukup baik dalam misinya."

"Aku dapat menerima alasan itu sih."

"Hahahahahaha... Aku yakin dirimu akan senang."

"Iya... Iya... Sudah, aku kembali ke kantorku dahulu, ya."

"Iya."

Viltus langsung berjalan menaiki tangga meninggalkan ayahnya yang sedang berpikir keras. Sesampainya di kantor, Viltus membuka pintu dan melihat seluruh anggota divisinya di sana. Ia melihat Ryuujou dan Magyar yang saling menggoda, Anastasia yang sedang bermain bersama Hatsuzuki, Teruzuki dan Akizuki, Elisa yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Yahagi dan Shoukaku, begitu pula dengan Marcos yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Agano.

Pada awalnya Viltus tidak menyadari dan berjalan begitu saja. Taihou memberikan satu gelas kopi kepada Viltus, dan pada saat Viltus melihat Marcos sekali lagi, ia langsung menyemburkan kopi tersebut. Ia kemudian mengambil sapu tangan, dan berkata,

"Marcos ?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?"

"Bermain bersama Agano." ujar Marcos yang langsung mendapat anggukan.

"Tunggu... Bukan itu... Bukankah operasi kemarin sudah selesai ? Kau seharusnya..."

"Aku mengundurkan diri dari jabatanku..."

"Eh ?!"

"Ada apa ?"

"Tidak bisa ! Bisa-bisa ada rumor miring yang menyebutkan bahwa diriku akan menjatuhkan mental orang lain..."

Marcos langsung menatap tajam ke arah Viltus dan kemudian berkata,

"Bukankah aku berkata akan menjadi tamengmu ? Aku akan memberitahukan alasanku kepada mereka."

"..."

"Lagipula, Laksamana Yanagi sudah setuju koq."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan divisimu ?"

"Mereka semua menyebar dan bergabung dengan divisi lain. Setidaknya sebelumnya kami berpesta."

Viltus langsung ingat suara yang sangat keras pada saat itu, diiringi dengan amarah dari Houshou. Viltus langsung duduk dan kemudian berkata,

"Jangan bilang dirimu bergabung kemari..."

"Tepat sekali !" ujar Marcos sembari berdiri.

Viltus langsung menutup matanya sembari berkata dalam hati,

"Oh Tuhan, jangan orang berisik lainnya !"

Marcos kemudian berjalan ke dekat Viltus dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku yang akan mengurus seluruh persenjataan di kapal komandomu."

"Kapal komandoku hanya memiliki _Depth Charge_ , _Chaff Grenade_ , dan _High Angle Gun_. Semua itu merupakan perlengkapan wajib untuk operasi."

"Aku tahu..."

"Lalu ?"

"Aku sudah meminta Elisa untuk memasukkan torpedo..."

"Torpedo ?! Tidak aku..."

"Dengarkan dulu... Itu adalah torpedo yang dapat merusak sistem sonar lawan selama beberapa menit."

"Eh ?"

"Banyak yang tidak dimasukkan karena akan memakan cukup banyak memori, itu sisi buruk dari penggunaan senjata di kapal komando kita. Semua senjata itu selalu aktif. Dan dikarenakan semua persenjataan akan diaktifkan manual oleh diriku, maka torpedo tersebut dapat dimasukkan ke dalam kapal komandomu."

"..."

"Bagaimana ?"

"Elisa akan lembur lagi, nih..."

Marcos tersenyum ke arah Viltus. Viltus menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian berkata,

"Baiklah... Saya terima."

"Baguslah."

"Marcos Luiz de Souza. Dengan ini kau resmi bergabung dengan divisi hitam ini. Semoga kau tidak menghalangi jalan kami."

"Tidak akan."

Semuanya tersenyum melihat itu, dan kemudian Marcos langsung merangkul Viltus dan berbisik,

"Jadi... Apakah kau ingin dada Taihou sedikit..."

"Ingin kutinju lagi ?"

"Aku cuma bercanda..."

"Beritahu saja... Biar diriku yang melakukannya"

"Eh ?"

Marcos melihat wajah Viltus yang tersenyum, dan mereka tertawa bersama. Taihou yang melihat itu langsung bertanya,

"Ada apa, Viltus ?"

"Bukan masalah..."

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama yang menandakan awal kerja sama mereka sebagai satu divisi yang sama. Anggota Kru Viltus semakin bertambah besar dan semakin baik. Viltus Amarov, seorang Laksamana muda yang memiliki cara berpikir yang di lebih dari rata-rata. Elisa von Manstein, seorang mekanik muda yang sangat luar biasa. Magyar Libyet, seorang mantan pengawas udara di Eropa. Anastasia Konoplyanka, seorang mantan tentara Russia yang pernah menghabisi Abyssal. Dan sekarang mereka mendapatkan Marcos Luiz de Souza, seorang mantan marinir yang cukup handal dalam penggunaan senjata. Ini merupakan awal dari divisi yang terkenal akan kehebatan mereka di medan pertempuran dan disegani oleh banyak orang di Jepang, bahkan di dunia.

* * *

HakunoKazuki di sini !

Ya, arc Marcos sudah selesai dengan chapter ini... Yeay !

Dan dengan chapter ini juga... Event Kancolle sudah kelar ! Dan sudah mendapat IOWA !  
V : *uhuk Yankee *uhuk  
HK : Percayalah... Iowa akan level 1 dalam waktu yang cukup lama...

Event sudah selesai di account saya, walau belum resmi karena masih mencari Amagi...  
H : Hooo... Amagi...  
HK : Shut Up... Event sebelumnya nggak drop ama sekali  
H : Teru ?  
HK : Not interested

Step A Side... Seri ini akan hiatus sebentar hingga seri Deep Abyss : Seasonal Event berhenti bertepatan dengan selesainya event Kancolle... jadi setelah Spring Event Kancolle selesai, seri ini akan berlanjut. Jadi ditunggu ya.

Ya, sekian saja dari saya... Semoga kalian menikmati chapter ini, dan tunggu chapter berikutnya !

Sampai Jumpa


	23. Nightmare

**Chapter 22**

 **Nightmare**

* * *

Divisi Viltus sudah kembali dari operasi kecil lainnya, dan hasil dari operasi itu sangat berguna untuk operasi lanjutan. Magyar berjalan dengan pelan sembari berkata,

"Capeknya..."

"Aku setuju." ujar Marcos sembari merenggangkan badannya.

Viltus berjalan di sebelah Anastasia dan kemudian bertanya,

"Sudah berapa lama kita tidak tidur dengan tenang ?"

"Dua hari... Selama operasi tersebut." ujar Anastasia.

"Pasti Gadis Kapal sangat lelah..."

"Kau benar. Hatsuzuki terlihat sangat lelah pada saat tiba tadi."

"Di mana mereka ? Aku tidak melihat mereka pada saat kita turun dari kapal tadi."

"Beberapa menemui Elisa, ada pula yang langsung pergi entah kemana." ujar Magyar

"Heh ? Aku yakin kau pasti akan menemui Ryuujou setelah ini." ujar Viltus sembari tertawa.

"Lihat dahulu siapa yang berbicara." ujar Magyar

Marcos dan Anastasia tersenyum melihat mereka berdua yang berbicara dengan tenang. Tidak berapa lama, muncul dua orang gadis di depan mereka berempat dan mereka berdua membawa empat botol minuman. Viltus yang melihat itu langsung berkata,

"Terima kasih banyak, Shigure."

"Bukan masalah, Laksamana. Aku dengar dirimu baru kembali, maka dari itu aku memberikan botol itu kepada kalian. Minuman khusus." ujar Shigure

"Khusus ?" tanya Anastasia

"Iya. Katanya dari Kure. Sebuah Jus."

"Oh... Kure."

Wajah Viltus langsung berubah menjadi sangat khawatir pada saat mendengar kata 'Kure'. Viltus melihat ke arah botol yang tertutup tersebut, dan kemudian membukanya. Pada saat itu, ia mencium bau yang sangat tidak enak. Ia bermaksud menahan semuanya, namun semuanya sudah meminumnya lebih dahulu. Satu per satu mulai berjatuhan, dan membuat kaget Shigure.

Viltus menghela nafas dan kemudian berkata,

"Ini pasti kiriman dari Shiro-nee... Sudahlah..."

"Ah... A... Apa..."

"Bisakah kau mengurus mereka ? Aku ingin ke kantorku lebih dahulu."

"Ta... Tapi..."

"Yuudachi, jangan tertawa saja. Bantu Shigure."

"Siap, poi" ujar Yuudachi

Viltus langsung menepuk pundak Shigure dan kemudian langsung berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Setibanya di kantor, ia melihat Taihou yang tertidur di sofa. Pertempuran sebelumnya sangat menghabiskan tenaga mereka semua, terutama Taihou yang bekerja keras dikarenakan Shoukaku dan Ryuujou membantu di sisi lain. Ia langsung tersenyum dan mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Taihou. Ia berkata,

"Dasar... Wanita secantik dirimu, seharusnya sadar pada saat kau tidur kau itu sangat rentan..."

Viltus langsung tersenyum dan mencium kening Taihou, ia langsung memutuskan untuk menunggu di ruangan tersebut hingga Taihou bangun dari tidur pulasnya.

* * *

Air

Aku merasakan itu di wajahku

Aku... Tenggelam ?

Tidak

Aku belum tenggelam

…

Gelap

Sama seperti masa laluku... Tidak dapat kulihat bagaimana pun caranya.

* * *

Taihou membuka matanya dan menemukan ia melayang di udara. Ia langsung bergumam,

'Mimpi ?'

Ia langsung ingat dirinya langsung berjalan ke kantor untuk menunggu Viltus dikarenakan kebiasaan mereka setelah operasi pasti akan bertemu di kantor untuk menyemangati satu sama lain dan juga melepaskan sisi mereka selama mereka berperan sebagai 'Laksamana' dan 'Gadis Kapal'. Ia pun ingat dirinya merebahkan diri di sofa.

Ia langsung tertawa kecil dan berkata,

'Aku tertidur rupanya...'

Taihou langsung memperhatikan sekitarnya, dan ia merasa sangat tenang di dalam mimpinya. Ia sama sekali tidak merasakan tekanan, maupun rasa takut. Air yang mengalir di sekitarnyalah yang menenangkan jiwanya, seakan-akan dirinya ikut terbawa air tersebut. Ia kemudian melihat ke bawah dan melihat sebuah pemandangan seperti sebuah film.

Sebuah ruangan kelas, dengan beberapa orang di dalamnya. Ia melihat seorang wanita yang mendekati seorang pria yang terlihat sangat sedih. Pada saat Taihou memperhatikan wajah orang tersebut, ia tidak mengenalnya dikarenakan wajahnya berubah menjadi mosaic. Taihou langsung berkata,

'Siapa ? Siapa dia ?'

Wanita tersebut semakin mendekati pria tersebut, dan berkata,

"Hei, ******"

"Huh ?"

Taihou sama sekali tidak mendengar nama yang disebut oleh wanita tersebut. Seperti suara radio yang rusak. Semakin ia ingin mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh kedua orang tersebut, semakin kuat suara tersebut. Ia semakin tidak dapat mendengarkan apapun, selain memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan oleh wanita tersebut.

Wanita tersebut terlihat sangat ingin menghibur pria tersebut, hingga akhirnya ia melihat ke seluruh kelas dan terlihat sangat kesal dengan sesuatu. Pria tersebut langsung menarik lengan dari wanita tersebut dan terlihat sangat panik. Sedikit demi sedikit semuanya menjadi pudar dan di sekitar Taihou berubah menjadi putih.

Taihou merasakan tubuhnya turun dengan perlahan, hingga akhirnya ia dapat menapak. Ia melihat sekelilingnya yang sangat tenang. Ia berjalan ke depan, dan pada saat itu ia melihat semakin ia berjalan, semakin berubah pemandangan di sekitarnya. Ia melihat hutan yang sangat rindang, dan pada ujungnya ia melihat sekelompok anak muda yang mengikuti latihan militer.

Taihou melihat kembali wanita yang ia lihat sebelumnya, dan kali ini ia bersama tiga orang lainnya. Seorang pria dan dua orang wanita. Ia mendengar dengan jelas pembicaraan mereka.

"Hei... ******"

"Ada apa, ***** ?"

"Jadi... Tadi kau sebenarnya bersembunyi di mana ? Aku sama sekali tidak melihatmu."

"Aku... Aku hanya berjalan berkeliling di hutan saja. Setiap mendengar suara orang melangkah aku langsung diam dan menunduk."

"Eh ?! Hutan di sana ?"

Wanita tersebut menunjuk ke arah Taihou, dan memperlihatkan wajah yang sangat terkejut. Taihou berjalan perlahan ke dekat wanita tersebut, dan mencoba untuk menyentuhnya. Namun, yang ia rasakan adalah tangannya yang menembus wanita tersebut, seperti menyentuh sebuah hologram.

Taihou berjalan ke tengah mereka, dan kemudian memperhatikan ketiga orang lainnya. Wajah mereka seperti sebuah mozaic, namun ia mengenal salah satunya. Wanita dengan rambut merah yang ada di kirinya. Itu adalah Yanagi Shiro.

Taihou langsung berkata dengan pelan,

"Shiro-san ?! Siapakah gadis ini ? Ia sepertinya sangat mengenal Shiro-san."

Mendadak ia merasakan seseorang memperhatikan dirinya. Pria di depannya seperti menatap dirinya, dan kemudian berkata,

"Siapa... Dirimu ?"

'Huh ?' ujar Taihou sedikit terkejut

"Ada apa ****** ?"

"Ah... Tidak apa-apa..." ujar pria tersebut

"Aku penasaran... Sejak kapan kalian sangat akrab seperti itu." ujar wanita yang Taihou yakini sebagai Yanagi Shiro.

"I... Itu bukan masalahmu." ujar pria itu kemudian.

Taihou menarik nafas panjang, dan kemudian berjalan dengan perlahan ke depan kembali. Sedikit demi sedikit hutan di sekitarnya menghilang, dan kali ini digantikan dengan atap sekolah. Ia terus berjalan dan merasakan salju yang turun dari langit. Taihou melihat ke arah langit, dan ia langsung merasakan sakit di kepalanya.

Ia langsung jatuh berlutut, dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar. Ia kemudian melihat ke depan, dan memperhatikan pria yang sama berdiri di ujung dari atap tersebut. Tidak berapa lama, pintu di belakang Taihou terbuka dan di sana berdiri wanita tersebut. Wanita yang menarik perhatian dari Taihou. Wanita itu maju ke depan dan kemudian berkata,

"Kau ingin membunuh dirimu kembali ?!"

"..."

"****** !"

"Mungkin..."

"Hei ?! Bagaimana dengan janjimu untuk terus hidup hingga diriku menjadi Laksamana Tinggi di Angkatan Laut ?"

"..."

"Bagaimana dengan janjimu untuk menemani diriku hingga aku dapat menghancurkan semua Abyssal yang membuat dirimu menderita ?! Dan kemudian hidup bersama ?"

"Itu..."

"****** ! Kau tidak dapat seenaknya saja..."

"Kau tahu..."

"Huh ?"

"Dari atas sini, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas sebagian dari kota ini..."

"Eh ?"

"Aku tidak akan melompat... Untuk apa aku melompat, hanya untuk dimarahi oleh dirimu. Lagipula, diriku tidak tahan melihat wajah marahmu..."

Pria tersebut tertawa kecil tanpa melihat ke belakangnya. Wanita tersebut terdiam sebentar dan kemudian berkata,

"Lalu, mengapa dirimu di sini ?"

"Kau ingat... Di sini pertama kali kita bertemu pada saat kita masuk ke sekolah ini ?"

"Ah... Aku ingat dirimu yang memiliki tatapan kosong..."

"Kau ingat... Di sini kau memarahi diriku atas beberapa tindakan konyolku ?"

"..."

"Kau ingat... Aku selalu lari kemari setelah kematian ibuku ?"

"Hei..."

"Dan apakah kau ingat... Di sini... Dirimu membantu diriku untuk bangkit kembali ? Berkelakar, bercerita berbagai hal... Dan memberitahukan mimpimu..."

Wanita tersebut langsung terdiam. Sementara Taihou, yang mendengar itu langsung menyentuh dadanya. Ia merasakan panas di dadanya. Seperti terdapat penyesalan atas semua yang dikatakan oleh pria tersebut. Pria tersebut langsung menunjuk ke arah salah satu pohon dan kemudian berkata,

"Ummm... Apakah kau bebas besok ?"

"Huh ?"

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi... Apakah kau bebas besok ?"

"I... Iya..."

"Bagaimana jika kita ke kota besok... Kita bertemu di pohon sebelah sana..."

"Bi... Bisa..."

"Aku akan menunggu kehadiranmu."

Pada saat mendengar itu, Taihou kembali merasakan sakit di dadanya. Seperti kejadian yang penting, namun tidak terjadi. Taihou berusaha mengingatnya, namun gagal. Taihou langsung berlutut dan kemudian berkata,

"Siapa ? Siapa dirimu ? Siapa ?!"

Taihou melihat ke depan, dan melihat wajah kedua orang tersebut berubah menjadi putih. Taihou langsung menutup matanya, berharap itu semua hanyalah mimpi buruk saja.

* * *

Taihou membuka matanya kembali dan memperhatikan sekitarnya. Kali ini sangat gelap. Ia langsung berdiri dan berjalan dengan pelan. Hingga akhirnya, ia tiba di depan sebuah rumah. Pada saat melihat rumah tersebut, ia terlihat sangat rindu akan sesuatu. Ia berjalan dan membuka pintu tersebut.

Pada saat ia membuka pintu, yang ia lihat adalah seorang pria yang cukup tua dengan wanita tersebut. Taihou berjalan dengan pelan dan mendengarkan,

"Mengapa diriku tidak boleh pergi ?! Aku sudah memiliki janji dengan seseorang !"

"Janji dengan siapa ? Dengan pria kotor itu ?"

"Ayah ! Bisakah kau tidak menyebut dirinya dengan pria kotor ? Dia itu sangat rentan."

"Bah ! Itu cuma rencana dirinya saja agar dirimu percaya."

"Tidak ! Aku merasakan sendiri dari wajahnya, dari cara dia berbicara dan bersikap. Ia sangat menderita ! Wajah seperti itu tidak mungkin berbohong !"

"..."

"Ayah..."

Pria tersebut langsung menunduk dan kemudian berkata,

"Putriku... Kau benar-benar ingin pergi ?"

"Tentu saja. Aku harus menepati janjiku..."

"Begitu ya..."

"Huh ?"

"Sebelum kau pergi, apakah kau masih ingin menjadi Laksamana ?"

"Tentu saja !"

"Apa tujuanmu masuk ke Angkatan Laut ? Kau dapat saja..."

"Membantu dirinya... Agar ia tidak merasa terbebani !"

"Begitu ya... Itu karena dirinya."

Wanita tersebut langsung terdiam. Dan ia kemudian membalikkan badannya. Pria itu langsung berkata,

"Kau... Sama keras kepalanya dengan ibumu..."

"..."

"Seandainya kau masih mau mendengarkan diriku..."

"Ayah... Maaf... Tapi, ini yang kupercayai..."

"Aku tahu... Aku tahu..."

Wanita tersebut tersenyum sebentar, dan kemudian melihat ke arah ayahnya. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Aku pergi dahulu... Ayah..."

"Silakan..."

Tidak berapa lama, pintu terbuka dan di sana berdiri beberapa orang dengan pakaian angkatan laut. Di sana berdiri juga beberapa orang, yang mayoritas tidak dapat dilihat mukanya oleh Taihou. Taihou sedikit mundur. Dan pada saat itu, ia mendengar,

"Jadi ini wanita tersebut ?" ujar salah satu prajurit yang menahan wanita tersebut

"Ayah, apa-apaan ini ?!"

"Maafkan ayah... Ayah tidak ingin dirimu mendekati pria tersebut... Karena pria itu adalah dosa seluruh umat manusia."

"Tapi, ayah..."

"Ini yang ayah dapat berikan kepada dirimu... Masuk ke angkatan laut..."

"Ayah... Kau..."

"Sudahlah... Aku mendapatkan uangku ? Mana uangnya ? Aku perlu untuk bayar hutangku..."

"Uang ?" ujar salah satu prajurit

"Iya... Seperti yang kau janjikan..."

"Oh... Tunggu sebentar..."

Salah satu prajurit mengangguk, dan kemudian langsung menembak pria tersebut. Wanita tersebut langsung berteriak histeris, sembari berteriak,

"Ayah... Ayah..."

"Diam kau !"

"Huhuhuhuhu..."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir... Kau... Hilang..."

Taihou menyadari sedikit demi sedikit suara itu mengecil. Dan dalam sekejap seluruh ruangan tersebut menjadi gelap. Taihou melihat yang benafas sangat berat melihat ke kiri dan kanan, dan langsung berlari. Dan setiap kali ia berlari ia mendengar suara,

"Dia menungguku..."

"Tidak... Tidak... Aku tidak ingin..."

"Mengapa diriku..."

"****** ! Tolong aku..."

"Argh... Sakit... Sakit... Sakit..."

Hingga akhirnya ia menabrak sesuatu. Ia melihat ke depan, dan di sana berdiri sebuah tabung dengan kabel di dalamnya. Dan pada saat itulah, ia sadar tabung tersebut merupakan tabung di mana dirinya 'Lahir' kembali. Taihou langsung berteriak histeris, dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berharap dirinya sadar dari mimpinya tersebut.

* * *

Taihou kembali membuka matanya, dan melihat suasana kembali menjadi tenang. Ia mendengar alunan musik klasik, dan di sekelilingnya hewan-hewan laut berenang dengan tenangnya. Lalu, ia melihat seorang pria dengan rambut putih dan mengenakan penutup matanya. Ia terlihat mendengarkan musik klasik tersebut, sebelum ia melihat ke arah Taihou. Melihat Taihou, ia langsung berkomentar,

"Kukira aku hanya akan bertemu dengan orang itu... Ternyata..."

Taihou sedikit terdiam dan langsung waspada melihat pria tersebut. Pria tersebut langsung melihat ke arah langit berkata,

"Aku memiliki urusan lain, dan dirimu memanggilku kemari ? Kau itu tidak waras..."

"..."

"Aku tahu... Aku sedang mengubah mereka... Jadi... Huh ?"

Taihou sedikit mundur dari pria tersebut, yang langsung mendapat helaan nafas darinya. Pria tersebut langsung berjalan ke dekat Taihou dan berkata,

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak dapat menyambutmu dengan baik... Seseorang memasukkan diriku tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk diriku bersiap-siap."

"Siapa..."

"Kau sepertinya melihat sesuatu... Di mimpimu..."

"..."

"Ah... Maaf... Maaf... Tadi kau bertanya mengenai apa ?"

"Siapa dirimu ?"

Pria itu tersenyum sedikit dan langsung duduk di kursi yang mendadak muncul. Taihou sangat terkejut melihat itu. Pria itu kemudian membuat tanda agar Taihou duduk dahulu. Ia langsung berkata,

"Dahulu aku pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat kesal pada saat aku menjawab dengan asal saja..."

"Huh ?" ujar Taihou sambil duduk

"Perkenalkan namaku adalah Hakai."

"Eh ?"

"Sesuai dengan nama tersebut, diriku adalah salah satu penghancur dunia... Walaupun itu bukan dunia kalian... Mungkin..."

Taihou langsung berdiri dan menatap tajam ke arah Hakai. Hakai tidak peduli dengan hal tersebut dan meminum teh yang ada di mejanya. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Tatapan yang sama dengan orang itu..."

"Orang itu ?"

"Sudahlah..."

"..."

"Ada apa ?"

"Hakai... Benar ?"

"Iya... Aku tidak perlu menyebutkan namaku lagi."

Taihou langsung berjalan pelan dan duduk kembali. Ia langsung bertanya,

"Kau tadi menyebutkan dirimu adalah salah satu penghancur dunia... Jadi, kau akan..."

"Menghancurkan duniamu ? Tidak... Tidak... Aku tidak akan... Mungkin."

"Kau mengatakan mungkin kembali..."

"Itu mudah... Tidak pernah ada yang tahu geliat seseorang di masa depan. Apa yang dikatakan oleh mulut sekarang belum tentu mereka lakukan di kemudian hari. Satu kata, 'mungkin', itu yang paling sering dikatakan oleh kebanyakan orang. Lagipula, aku sering memperhatikan dunia lain. Tidak hanya duniamu dan tidak melakukan apapun di sana."

"..."

"Lagipula... Bagaimana mungkin diriku yang merupakan salah satu bagian dari mimpimu melakukan manifestasi ke dunia duniamu ? Tidak mungkin..."

"Bagaimana caranya aku..."

"Dapat percaya ? Lihat ini."

Hakai langsung membentuk sebuah gelas di tangannya dari sesuatu yang kosong. Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Ini semua ada di dalam kepalamu..."

"..."

Hakai langsung meminum secangkir teh dan kemudian melihat ke arah wajah Taihou yang sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai. Hakai langsung menghela nafas dan kemudian berkata,

"Jadi... Kau tidak percaya bahwa diriku ini hanyalah seseorang yang memperhatikan kalian saja tanpa ada keinginan untuk menghancurkan kalian ?"

"Iya..."

"Haaahhh... Baiklah..."

Hakai menjentikkan jarinya dan kemudian dalam sekejap di belakang Hakai muncul sesuatu yang menyerupai film. Di sana berdiri seorang pria dengan beberapa Gadis Kapal yang tidak pernah ditemui oleh Taihou. Hal pertama yang menarik perhatian dari Taihou adalah Gadis Kapal di sebelah pria itu yang memiliki rambut abu-abu panjang dengan mata biru. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Nama pria itu adalah Kapten John Curtiss... Salah satu Laksamana dari Amerika Serikat."

"Amerika Serikat ?! Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu dari Neo-san."

"Heh ? Aku bilang tadi tidak hanya duniamu saja."

"Tunggu, tadi kau bilang..."

"Itu adalah dunia lain di mana terjadi konflik antara Abyssal dan manusia, seperti dunia kalian."

Taihou langsung memperhatikan kembali ke belakang Hakai. Bagaimana pria itu berkomunikasi dengan semua Gadis Kapalnya, dan pertemuan dengan beberapa Gadis Kapal yang dikenal oleh Taihou. Ia melihat emosi yang berbeda-beda. Hingga ia melihat Viltus berada di sana. Hakai berkata,

"Orang yang sama... Dunia yang berbeda... Dan mereka memiliki masa depan yang berbeda... Huh ?"

Taihou terlihat fokus melihat Viltus yang berbicara dengan seorang wanita dengan rambut biru. Taihou langsung berkata,

"Dunia itu..."

"Dunia yang satu itu... Pria itu masih bersama dirimu."

"Eh ?"

"Dapat saja seseorang yang sama di dunia yang berbeda akan menemukan sesuatu yang sama dalam hidup mereka... Mungkin dalam kasus ini pasangan mereka."

Pemandangan di belakang Hakai masih belum menghilang, dan Hakai kemudian berkata,

"Ini adalah salah satu dari dunia yang kuperhatikan..."

"Kau..."

"Namun, aku pun setidaknya pernah turun di dunia lain... Yang hasilnya adalah kehancuran."

"..."

"Tenang saja... Aku akan menjadi seseorang yang memperhatikan saja di dunia ini."

"..."

Hakai tersenyum dan kemudian ingat akan sesuatu. Ia langsung bertanya,

"Jadi... Mengapa dirimu ada di sini ? Melewati sebuah mimpi ?"

"I... Iya..."

"Hmmm..."

Hakai berpikir sebentar. Taihou langsung bertanya kepada Hakai,

"Hakai-san..."

"Apa ?"

"Siapakah wanita yang kulihat selama ini ? Siapa dia ?"

"Huh ? Kau tidak mengetahuinya ? Itu adalah Kaede."

"Kaede ?"

"Chiba Kaede."

"Apakah itu... wanita yang sama dengan yang ditemui oleh Viltus..."

"Viltus ?"

"Iya... Pasanganku..."

"Hooh..."

"Tapi, jika itu Kaede... Mengapa ia ada di dalam mimpiku ?"

Hakai melihat kembali ke arah Taihou dan tersenyum. Ia tahu akan sesuatu, namun ia sembunyikan. Maka dari itu, ia langsung bertanya kepada Taihou,

"Taihou..."

"..."

"Bagaimana menurutmu mengenai mimpimu itu ?"

"Sedih... Aku kasihan pada pria tersebut... Dan juga Viltus"

"Hooh... Kau tidak kasihan dengan wanita tersebut ? Wanita bernama Kaede tersebut ?"

"Aku... Juga kasihan... Sepertinya dia mencintai pria itu... Lebih daripada mencintai Viltus..."

"Hooh... Begitu ya..."

Taihou langsung menunduk. Ia marah pada saat mengetahui mengenai fakta bahwa wanita tersebut adalah Kaede. Wanita yang dicintai oleh Viltus sebelumnya. Hakai langsung mengangguk dan kemudian bertanya,

"Seandainya... Kau mendapatkan kemampuan untuk mengubah kejadian tersebut... Apakah kau ingin mengubahnya ?"

"Itu..."

"Jawab saja."

"Iya... Agar setidaknya Viltus dapat bersama Kaede dan membuang pria tersebut."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu ?"

"Itu..."

Taihou semakin menunduk. Alunan musik di ruangan tersebut berubah menjadi sangat melankolis, namun secara mendadak menjadi sangat mencekam. Taihou melihat ke arah gramophone di salah satu sudut ruangan, lalu melihat ke arah Hakai. Ia sangat terkejut.

Di belakang Hakai, film yang ia lihat berubah drastis. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri, walaupun ia sama sekali tidak yakin. Itu dikarenakan wanita tersebut memiliki beberapa bagian Abyssal. Di depan wanita tersebut, terdapat seorang pria yang menusukkan sesuatu ke dadanya. Pria tersebut juga mengenakan beberapa armor dari Abyssal.

Taihou langsung menutup mulutnya, dan kemudian ia mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

"... Ini akan menghilangkan semua penderitaanmu..."

"Ahahahaha... Beginikah caramu menyambutku kembali ?"

"Ah..."

Pembicaraan yang didengar oleh Taihou adalah rasa bersyukur dan rasa bersalah dari kedua belah pihak. Hingga akhirnya ia mendengar,

"Aku tahu semuanya... Aku ingat semuanya..."

"..."

Taihou terdiam mendengar itu. Mendadak Hakai berkata,

"Huh ? Siapa yang memainkan film ini ? Matikan !"

Hakai menjentikkan jarinya dan kemudian langsung menghela nafas. Taihou kemudian bertanya kepada Hakai,

"Itu tadi..."

"Salah satu dunia di mana aku memperhatikan mereka... Sama seperti diriku memperhatikan dunia kalian."

"..."

"Ya, itu salah satu akhirnya sih... Aku melihat di mana mereka berakhir bahagia... Aku pun melihat di mana mereka sama sekali tidak saling mengenal."

"Siapakah pria itu ?"

"..."

"Siapa pria tersebut ?"

"******"

"Huh ?"

"Aku memanggil namanya... Namun, dirimu tidak dapat mendengarnya."

"Siapa..."

"Pria itu sama... Sama seperti pria yang kau lihat sebelumnya."

"Eh ?"

Taihou melihat ke belakangnya dan menemukan kedua pria tersebut. Mereka bersahut-sahutan

 _"*****"_

 _"Kau tidak..."_

 _"Mengenal diriku ?"  
_

 _"Kau melupakan..."_

 _"Diriku ?"_

 _"Kau meninggalkan..."  
_

 _"Diriku lagi ?"_

 _"Siapakah diriku ?"_

 _"Untuk apa diriku hidup ?"_

Taihou langsung berdiri dan kemudian berjalan mundur menjauhi kedua pria tersebut. Semakin ia mundur, semakin ia merasakan tangan yang menarik dirinya. Ia mendengar suara,

 _"Kejam sekali kau melupakan dia..."_

"Siapa..."

 _"Kau benar-benar kejam..."_

"Siapa... Siapa ?"

 _"Kau..."_

"Viltus... Tolong..."

 _"Kau adalah diriku..."_

"Viltus... Viltus..."

 _"Kau akan mengerti itu... Satu saat nanti..."_

Taihou berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya. Namun, di depannya berdiri Hakai dengan wajah tersenyum. Ia langsung berkata,

"Ya... Aku berharap kau melindungi Viltus ya..."

"Kau... Kau..."

"Semoga ia tidak menjadi... Seperti pria itu... Ahahahahahahaha..."

"Kau..."

"Sampai berjumpa lagi, Taihou... Tidak... *****"

"Ugh..."

"Dia menunggumu... Di sana..."

Taihou semakin ditarik keluar dan kesadaran dia mulai menghilang.

* * *

Taihou terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat Viltus yang memperlihatkan wajah yang sangat khawatir. Viltus langsung menyeka keringat Taihou dan berkata,

"Taihou... Eh ?"

Taihou langsung memeluk Viltus dan mulai menangis. Viltus sangat terkejut dengan hal tersebut, dan merasakan air mata dari Taihou. Ia pun merasakan tubuh dari Taihou yang bergetar cukup hebat. Viltus langsung memeluk Taihou dengan erat, dan kemudian berkata,

"Tenang saja... Aku di sini..."

Viltus langsung mengelus kepala Taihou, dan melihat Shigure dan Yuudachi yang ingin masuk. Viltus membuat tanda untuk pergi dan meninggalkan mereka berdua saja, yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari mereka berdua.

Setengah jam berlalu, akhirnya Taihou sudah cukup tenang. Ia langsung berkata,

"Ma... Maafkan aku..."

"Itu bukan masalah..."

Viltus langsung mengusap kepala Taihou, lalu menyeka air mata Taihou. Setelah itu, Viltus duduk di sebelah Taihou dan berkata,

"Kau tahu... Aku sedang enak-enaknya melihat wajah tidurmu yang cantik..."

"Eh ?!"

"Sebelum kau mulai panik akan sesuatu."

"..."

"Kau bermimpi buruk..."

"Iya..."

Terdapat keheningan di ruangan tersebut. Viltus langsung mengusap rambut Taihou kembali dan berkata,

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mimpi itu lagi. Aku ada di sini... Untuk melindungimu dari mimpi buruk itu... Sama seperti kau melindungiku kemarin."

"Terima kasih, Viltus."

"Jadi, sekarang giliranku yang bertanya kepada dirimu... Apa yang kau lihat di mimpimu ?"

Taihou diam sebentar, dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku melihatnya..."

"Melihatnya ?"

"Aku melihatnya dan berbicara dengannya."

"Dengan siapa ?"

"Pria yang kau sebut sebagai Hakai..."

"Eh ?!"

Wajah Viltus sangat terkejut mendengar itu. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka nama itu keluar dari mulut Taihou sendiri. Viltus langsung menunduk dan terlihat sedang berpikir. Viltus langsung menghela nafas dan berkata,

"Biar kutebak... Dia berkata sedang memperhatikan dunia kita dan tidak akan melakukan apapun di dunia kita."

"Iya."

"Aku semakin yakin... Dirinya memiliki maksud tertentu."

"Seperti..."

"Entahlah... Aku merasa... Dia bermaksud untuk mencari sesuatu di dunia ini."

"Begitu, ya..."

Taihou diam sebentar, dan kemudian ingat kepada pertanyaan dari Hakai sebelumnya. Ia menunduk dan kemudian berkata,

"Viltus..."

"Ada apa, Taihou ?"

"Kau harus menjawab sejujur-jujurnya..."

"Baik..."

"Seandainya... Wanita bernama Kaede itu mencintai orang lain, bukannya dirimu apa yang akan kau lakukan ?"

"Jika itu adalah diriku yang lama, aku akan bunuh diri."

"..."

"Namun, jika itu adalah diriku setelah ditampar oleh Kaede... Aku akan terus tersenyum dan terus memperhatikan dirinya hingga ia meraih mimpinya, walaupun itu bukan diriku yang menjadi pendampingnya."

Taihou sangat terkejut mendengar. Ia melihat wajah Viltus yang dengan tulus menjawab pertanyaan itu, dan itu tanpa berpikir panjang. Taihou menunduk dan kemudian berkata,

"Jika kau dapat mengubah masa lalu... Apakah kau akan mengubahnya ? Atau..."

"..."

"Kau akan... Awww..."

Viltus langsung menyentil kepala Taihou, dan kemudian berkata,

"Kau ini kenapa ? Sepertinya pertanyaan dari pria aneh bernama Hakai itu sudah masuk sampai kepalamu, ya ?"

"..."

"Haaaah... Aku akan memberitahu dirimu jawabannya... Dan itu sangat mudah."

"Apakah itu ?"

Taihou sudah siap dengan jawaban terburuk dari Viltus. Namun, yang ia dengar dari Viltus adalah,

"Aku tidak akan mengubahnya."

"Eh ?"

"Jika aku mengubah masa lalu, mungkin aku akan dapat hidup dengan Kaede... Atau malah hanya melihat punggungnya saja... mungkin aku akan mati lebih cepat lagi... Namun, yang paling menyakitkan adalah tidak bertemu dengan dirimu."

"Viltus..."

"Aku yang sekarang sudah tidak terikat sama sekali dengan wanita bernama 'Kaede'... Namun, aku terikat dengan dirimu."

"..."

"Dan jika aku mengubah masa lalu... Kita mungkin tidak akan bertemu... Dan mungkin tidak ada kejadian seperti di awal musim dingin itu. Kau ingat ?"

"Di mana kau ingin melompat ke dalam laut yang dingin..."

"Lagipula, kenapa dirimu bertanya mengenai masa lalu seperti itu ? Padahal dulu kau berkata sendiri kan ?"

Taihou baru ingat dengan apa yang ia katakan dahulu pada saat ia membantu Viltus dahulu,

* * *

"Tidak ada gunanya dirimu terikat dengan masa lalu... Itu adalah dirimu yang dulu... Sekarang kau adalah Viltus yang kukenal yang tidak terikat dengan masa lalu... Dan yang akan kau seharusnya terikat masa depanmu sendiri."

* * *

Taihou langsung menunduk dan kemudian Viltus mengelus kepala Taihou sekali lagi. Viltus berkata,

"Memang terlihat sangat indah jika dapat mengubah masa lalu, namun itu semua hanyalah ilusi semata. Aku ingin menolong ibuku dan adikku, namun aku khawatir tidak akan ada pertemuan antara diriku dengan Kaede, diriku dengan Shiro-nee, diriku dengan Kimura., dan yang paling penting pertemuan dengan dirimu."

Viltus langsung mencium kening dari Taihou. Taihou tersenyum simpul mendengar itu, dan dapat terlihat dengan jelas wajah Taihou memerah karena malu. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Sekarang sudah jelas jawabanku ?"

"Iya."

Taihou sekarang mengerti, Viltus sudah tidak terlalu terikat dengan masa lalunya dan ia lebih memilih untuk tetap di masa sekarang dan menanti masa depan. Ia merasa malu dengan pertanyaan tersebut, dan mungkin sama dengan Viltus yang ia lihat di dunia lain. Ia langsung menarik nafas panjang, dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku akan melindungimu..."

"Aku sudah sering mendengarnya darimu..."

"Ehehehehehe..."

Viltus kemudian duduk di sebelah Taihou, dan Taihou langsung bersandar di bahu Viltus. Taihou langsung berkata,

"Temani aku..."

"Kapan pun... Untuk dirimu, Taihou..."

Taihou langsung tersenyum dan menutup matanya sembari tersenyum.

* * *

Marcos, Anastasia dan Magyar berjalan kembali ke arah kantor setelah dirawat sebentar di ruang inap karena keracunan makanan. Setelah dokter memeriksa minuman dari Kure tersebut, mereka menetapkan minuman tersebut sebagai racun yang sangat berbahaya.

Magyar berkata kepada yang lainnya sembari memegang perutnya,

"Itu... Minuman buatan dari kakaknya Viltus..."

"Aku pernah mendengar rumor mengenai apapun yang dibuat oleh kakaknya Viltus... Pasti akan hancur lebur." ujar Marcos

"Ahahahaha... Seharusnya aku sadar lebih dahulu sih..." ujar Anastasia kemudian

"Viltus benar... Kita seharusnya selalu siap sedia dengan obat pencahar di saku kita.. Ugh..." ujar Magyar kemudian.

"Aku penasaran... Dia diajari siapa saja..."

"Aku dengar... Ia diajari oleh Isokaze dan Hiei." jawab Magyar.

"Kombinasi pembunuh..."

"Iya... Ahahahahaha..."

"Daripada membicarakan mengenai minuman itu, apakah kalian tahu di mana Viltus berada ?" tanya Anastasia

Marcos dan Magyar melihat satu sama lain, dan kemudian melihat ke jam dinding di dekat mereka. Magyar langsung berkata,

"Paling... Dia sudah kembali setelah berbincang-bincang dengan Taihou."

"Kau benar" ujar Anastasia

"Daripada itu, untuk apa kita ke kantor ?"

"Hari ini tugasku membereskan kantor, mengerti."

"Ah... Aku lupa..."

"Sudahlah..."

"Kami bantu... Karena aku yakin dirimu pasti lelah." ujar Marcos

"Tumben sekali kau baik hati seperti itu." ujar Anastasia

Marcos langsung memegang dadanya, dan ia merasa seperti tertusuk sesuatu yang sangat tajam. Magyar sendiri menepuk pundak dari Marcos yang berhenti berjalan karena kata-kata dari Anastasia yang sangat tajam.

Tidak berapa lama, mereka hampir sampai di depan pintu. Dan mendadak Anastasia menahan mereka berdua dan membuat tanda untuk diam. Magyar dan Marcos penasaran dengan hal tersebut, dan melihat ke dalam kantor. Mereka melihat Taihou dan Viltus yang tertidur, dan dari wajah mereka mereka terlihat sangat tenang dan damai. Anastasia mendadak memotret mereka, dan kemudian langsung berkata,

"Kita biarkan mereka istirahat sejenak..."

"Foto itu untuk apa ?" tanya Magyar

"Rahasia."

Mereka bertiga berjalan meninggalkan Taihou dan Viltus agar mereka dapat tidur bersama setelah kejadian pada saat natal tahun sebelumnya.

* * *

HakunoKazuki di sini

BUSTED ! Just Kidding

Itu memang disengaja agar selesai seperti itu... Intinya sama dengan char yang berbeda... I know that... I know... Dan khusus chapter ini merupakan perluasan dari beberapa chapter yang lalu... yaitu Dream.

Di Chapter ini ada sedikit potongan dari cerita lain yang saya baca bahkan sampai menyebutkan nama karakter utamanya yaitu, 'The Lionheart' karya dari Lord Godzilla. Semoga kalian membaca karyanya, ya.

Ya, sekarang ini saya sedang mengerjakan versi Inggris dari Deep Abyss untuk satu hal... menebus dosa atas ending yang kurang lazim itu !  
H : Akhirnya kau benarkan juga.  
HK : Harus... Itu dosa terbesar gw

Sudahlah... Daripada memakan waktu lebih lama lagi

Semoga kalian menikmati chapter ini, tunggu kelanjutannya ya.


	24. Love

**Chapter 23**

 **Love**

* * *

Viltus, Magyar dan Elisa berjalan menuju ke kantor pagi itu setelah pesta mereka kemarin malam. Dan pesta tersebut merupakan mimpi buruk untuk semuanya, karena semua lepas kendali hingga akhirnya Houshou turun tangan untuk menghentikan mereka.

Kepala Viltus masih sangat pusing karena alkohol yang ia minum kemarin malam terlampau banyak, apalagi kesalahan terbesarnya adalah mengajak Chitose dan Junyou untuk ikut bergabung. Magyar sendiri sebenarnya sedikit tidak ingin berjalan karena masih sedikit pusing, begitu pula dengan Elisa. Namun, dikarenakan tugas yang datang, mereka harus berjalan ke kantor untuk bekerja.

Magyar melihat ke kiri dan kanan, dan kemudian berkata,

"Viltus..."

"Apa ?"

"Di mana Anastasia ?"

"Masih terkapar di ruangannya... Aku takut membangunkan dia pada saat dia masih pusing."

"..."

"Lagipula... Itu salahku membiarkan dirinya meminum sake... Padahal ia tidak kuat untuk meminum sake."

"Aku penasaran... Kenapa dia dapat meminum vodka seperti meminum air mineral, namun meminum sake langsung terkapar seperti itu."

"Jangan tanya aku."

Viltus langsung merenggangkan badannya, dan kemudian bertanya,

"Jika ingatanku benar, kemarin Marcos pergi keluar untuk menyatakan perasaannya, kan ?"

"Ah... Iya... Ia berkata akan menyatakan perasaannya terhadap satu gadis kapal." ujar Magyar

"Dia tidak di bawah pengaruh alkohol pada saat itu, kan ?" tanya Elisa

"Tidak... Tidak... Ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh alkohol..." ujar Viltus

Setelah itu, mereka bertiga langsung terdiam dan sadar akan satu hal. Siapakah gadis kapal yang dicintai oleh Marcos. Magyar langsung berkata,

"Viltus..."

"Aku tahu... Siapa... Itu pertanyaannya..."

"Yang menjadi masalah adalah informan (red. Aoba) kita tidak memberitahu kita mengenai ini. Atau lebih tepatnya sama sekali tidak tahu." ujar Elisa

"Jadi... Kita akan berasumsi saja ya..." ujar Viltus

"Iya"

"Dia itu tipe mesum yang sangat senang dengan dada besar... Bertolak belakang dengan kalian berdua." ujar Elisa.

"Kau tahu... Jika kau berkata seperti itu, Ryuujou akan menangis mengerti." ujar Magyar

"Dan harap kau Taihou itu tidak sekecil yang kau kira... _Plate_ di perutnya yang menyebabkan demikian..." ujar Viltus dengan wajah kesal

"Maaf... Maaf..."

Mereka terdiam sebentar, hingga Magyar berkata

"Hmmm... Wanita dengan dada besar..." ujar Magyar sembari berpikir

"Besar kemungkinan Atago..." ujar Elisa

"Dapat saja Myoko-san atau Ashigara-san." ujar Viltus kemudian

"Dia bukan tipe orang yang mengincar tante-tante... Ahahahahahaha..." ujar Magyar

"Percayalah... Kau akan dihajar mereka nanti jika mereka tahu mengenai itu. Dan aku yakin mata dan telinga itu di sekitar sini."

"Bagaimana jika Unryuu..." jawab Magyar sedikit panik

"Unryuu tidak terlihat tertarik berhubungan dengan kita para Laksamana... Itu yang dikatakan oleh Aoki-san."

"Hmmm... Berarti Amagi-san. Bisa saja dia."

"Aku bertaruh yang ia dekati itu Atago" ujar Elisa kembali

"Taruhan ya... Apa yang menjadi taruhannya ?"

"Vodka... Satu botol vodka dari masing-masing orang." ujar Elisa

"Menarik... Aku memilih Ashigara, aku kasihan jika dia bernasib sama seperti Shiro-nee" ujar Viltus.

"Ahahahahaha... Tadi siapa yang menasihati diriku ?" ujar Magyar

"Diam kau..."

"Baiklah... Aku memilih Amagi."

Mereka bertiga mengangguk dan kemudian langsung melanjutkan langkah mereka. Elisa kemudian berkata untuk memulai topik baru,

"Kau tahu, Yuudachi dan Shigure merupakan Gadis Kapal yang terpilih untuk mendapat _remodel_ ?"

"Aku baru..." ujar Magyar yang langsung diselak oleh Viltus.

"Aku sudah tahu dari ayah. Sudah cukup lama sih." ujar Viltus

"Ehhh... Yanagi-san sama sekali tidak seru." ujar Elisa sembari mengembangkan pipinya.

Viltus langsung menjulurkan lidahnya, dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku penasaran seperti apa perubahan mereka nanti."

"Kau benar..." ujar Magyar

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Magyar dan Viltus melihat ke arah Elisa yang berkata demikian. Viltus langsung bertanya kepada Anastasia,

"Kau tidak masuk ke dalam kelompok yang melakukan itu ?"

"Tidak... Aku tidak masuk ke dalam kelompok yang beruntung tersebut." ujar Elisa

"Berarti... Kita benar-benar menunggu mereka datang ke kantor kita."

"Kau yakin mereka..."

"Pasti datang. Hampir setiap hari mereka datang ke kantorku mengerti."

"Rindu figur seorang ayah rupanya."

"Kau berkata apa tadi ?"

"Tidak... Tidak..."

Mereka bertiga terus berbincang-bincang mengenai Yuudachi dan Shigure, hingga tiba di depan. Pada saat Viltus memutar kenop pintu, ia merasakan satu hal. Viltus langsung bertanya kepada Magyar,

"Magyar... Apakah kau lupa mengunci pintu kemarin ?"

"Aku sudah menguncinya." protes Magyar

"..."

"Kenapa memangnya ?"

"Tidak... Tidak..."

Viltus menarik nafas panjang, dan bersiap-siap mendapatkan teguran dari Houshou kembali atas kejadian kemarin malam. Viltus membuka pintu, dan melihat beberapa Gadis Kapal yang jarang ia lihat. Di sana terdapat seorang gadis(?) yang mengenakan pakaian merah dan celana pendek coklat. Rambutnya pun dipotong pendek. Ia adalah Mogami, seseorang yang sering dikira sebagai pria di Yokosuka.

Selain gadis tersebut, di sebelahnya ada tiga gadis kapal lainnya. Satu gadis kapal dengan rambut merah dikepang dua, satu gadis dengan rambut perak panjang dan mengenakan bando hijau, dan satu gadis terakhir memiliki rambut coklat terang yang diikat menyerupai gaya rambut Kongou. Ketiga gadis tersebut memiliki pakaian yang sama. Ciri khas dari kelas Asashio. Mereka adalah Asagumo. Yamagumo dan Michisio.

Dan dua orang terakhir. Dua gadis dengan pakaian miko, dan yang paling mencolok adalah pagoda mereka. Yang satu memiliki rambut hitam pendek dan yang satu lagi hitam panjang. Mereka adalah Fusou dan Yamashiro.

Mereka semua menatap tajam ke arah Viltus dengan tatapan ingin membunuhnya. Viltus berpikir sebentar, dan langsung menepuk tangannya sembari berkata,

"Sepertinya kita salah kamar, ya... Ahahahahahaha"

Viltus berbalik dan melihat ke arah Magyar seakan berkata,

'Apa yang kau lakukan kepada mereka semua ?!'

Magyar membalas dengan tatapan,

'Aku benar-benar tidak tahu sama sekali mengenai hal ini !'

Pada saat mereka berdua melihat ke tempat Elisa, Elisa sudah menghilang. Viltus dan Magyar berpikir satu hal yang sama,

'Orang ini !'

Mendadak pundak mereka dipegang oleh Yamashiro, dan mereka merasakan tatapan penuh kemarahan Yamashiro. Viltus berkata dengan pelan,

"Ya... Ini hukuman atas minum-minum kemarin..."

"Sangat menyedihkan..."

Mereka berdua diseret masuk ke dalam oleh Yamashiro untuk mendapat beberapa pertanyaan.

* * *

Viltus langsung duduk di kursi yang tersedia, dan kemudian mendapat secangkir teh dari Fusou. Viltus langsung berterimakasih dan kemudian berkata,

"Seperti aku bilang... aku salah..."

Viltus memperhatikan kembali ruangan tersebut dan langsung ingat itu adalah kantornya sendiri. Ia langsung berdiri dan berkata,

"Tunggu sebentar ! INI ruanganku ! Kalian sedang apa di ruanganku ?!"

Tidak ada yang menjawabnya sama sekali. Viltus langsung menghela nafas dan kemudian duduk di kursinya kembali. Tidak berapa lama, setelah Fusou memberikan Magyar minuman, Fusou berkata,

"Maafkan kami atas perlakuan ini, Laksamana Amarov."

"Perlakuan dari dirimu bukan masalah, Fusou-san. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja apa alasan kalian semua masuk ke ruanganku tanpa ijin." ujar Viltus

"Itu..."

"Itu merupakan cara paling mudah untuk menangkap dirimu, dasar mesum !" ujar Yamashiro

Magyar melihat ke arah Viltus dengan wajah yang memiliki makna,

'Kau yang bertindak mesum ?! Mustahil !'

Viltus menggelengkan kepalanya, dan kemudian berkata,

"Mengapa kalian berkata seperti itu ?"

"Kau jangan pura-pura..." ujar Yamashiro dengan tatapan tajam.

"Dengar... Aku tidak pernah menggoda Nee-samamu, ok ? Jika diriku menggoda gadis lain pasti sudah dibunuh oleh Taihou dari dulu."

"Namun, bila kau menggoda seseorang tanpa diketahui oleh Taihou ? Kami tahu itu yang kau lakukan."

Viltus semakin bingung. Orang yang pernah digoda oleh Viltus selain Taihou selama ini adalah Kaede, yang sudah almarhum, dan Shiro. Tidak ada yang langsung berdiri dan berkata,

"Dengar aku..."

Mendadak Viltus langsung terdiam dikarenakan pisau yang dilempar ke dekat wajahnya. Viltus melihat ke belakangnya dan melihat pisau yang tertancap di sana. Ia kemudian melihat ke depan lagi, dan di sana ia melihat Yamagumo yang tersenyum. Yamagumo langsung berkata.

"Laksamana~"

"De... Dengar..."

"Kau tidak boleh berbohong~"

"..."

"Atau... Lemparan berikutnya akan kena dirimu~"

Viltus langsung diam saja, dan kemudian Asagumo berjalan ke depan Viltus dan kemudian berkata,

"Laksamana... Kau tahu perasaan wanita itu tidak boleh dipermainkan... Apalagi fakta dirimu sudah memiliki kekasih..."

"Dengar... Aku bahkan tidak tahu..." ujar Viltus

"Tentu saja dirimu tidak sadar ! Kau ini terlalu baik... Perhatian... Sangat handal dalam berbagai hal... Dan wajahmu itu... cukup... tampan..."

"Aku bukan Di****id dari seri lain mengerti !"

"Setidaknya suaramu tidak mungkin seperti orang itu."

"..."

"Tapi... Kau memang tampan sih... Fufufufufu..."

"Cepat atau lambat diriku akan mati..." ujar Viltus dengan pelan.

"Laksamana~" ujar Yamagumo mendadak

Viltus menyadari tatapan penuh amarah dari Yamagumo. Viltus melihat ke arah Yamagumo dan berkata,

"Tu... Tunggu ! Aku tidak melakukan apapun !"

"Kau berani ya melakukan itu kepada Asagumoku... Ingin kupotong ?"

"..."

Viltus langsung mundur sedikit dan merasakan jendela di belakangnya. Ia pertama ingin melompat, namun ia ingat beberapa hal. Satu ketinggian dari kantornya ke lantai dasar itu sangat jauh. Kedua, jika selamat dia akan dimarahi oleh Taihou DAN diinterogasi oleh mereka. Ketiga, Magyar masih di sana yang akan menjadi korban berikutnya.

Viltus melihat ke arah mereka semua dan kemudian mendengar Mogami berkata,

"Dengarkan... Mungkin apa yang dikatakan oleh Laksamana Amarov itu ada benarnya... Aku dapat melihatnya dari matanya."

"Benar... Apa yang dikatakan oleh Mogami-kun ada benarnya !" ujar Viltus dengan cepat.

"Dia tidak tahu apa-apa..."

"Akhirnya ada yang di pihakku juga..." ujar Viltus dengan wajah terharu

Mogami langsung berdiri di depan Viltus dan kemudian memegang tangan Viltus dan kemudian berkata,

"Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu..."

"Senang sekali mendapat bantuan dari dirimu... Sebagai sesama pria kita..."

"Huh ?"

"Ada apa, Mogami-kun ?"

"Tu... Tunggu... Jangan bilang kau..."

"Kau tahu, aku sebenarnya terkejut mendengar kabar bahwa ada pria yang menjadi..."

"Aku ini wanita tahu..."

"Eh..."

Viltus melihat ke arah Magyar yang menyebarkan rumor tersebut ke beberapa laksamana termasuk Viltus. Viltus melihat Magyar yang memalingkan wajahnya, dan kemudian melirik ke arah Mogami yang menangis. Pikiran Viltus satu,

'OK... Aku sudah kehilangan tali lain untuk keselamatanku...'

Mogami menangis dan kemudian berlari ke arah Fusou sembari berteriak,

"Laksamana kau idiot !"

"Ok... vonisku sudah tiba... Sebentar lagi..." ujar Viltus sembari tertawa menyerah

Viltus langsung tertunduk lesu, dan memikirkan betapa rendahnya keberuntungannya. Tidak berapa lama, ia mendengar Michisio berkata,

"Sekarang kau membuat seorang gadis polos menangis... Hebat... Hebat..."

"Aku tahu... Aku tahu..." ujar Viltus menunduk seperti seseorang yang sudah kehilangan rohnya.

Yamashiro langsung maju ke depan Viltus dan menatap tajam ke arah dirinya. Viltus langsung melihat ke arah Yamashiro dengan sedikit menangis dan berkata,

"Baiklah... Sebutkan vonis kalian... Selain apa yang kukatakan kepada Mogami sebelumnya..."

"Kau akhirnya menyerah... Baguslah."

"Apa yang dapat kukatakan... Semua langkah blunder ini... Apa daya diriku ini... Ahahahaha..."

"Baiklah..."

Yamashiro langsung melihat ke semuanya, dan Magyar terlihat sangat penasaran dengan nasib dari Viltus dan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Viltus sehingga ia mendapat hukuman seperti itu. Yamashiro langsung berkata,

"Kau telah menggoda Shigure dan membuat dia bertingkah aneh selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini..."

"Huh ?"

"Dia selalu seperti itu, apalagi semenjak dirimu pindah ke ruangan ini."

"Tu... Tunggu..."

"Dia pasti selalu kembali dengan wajah merah, dan selalu berguling-guling di ruangannya. Selain itu, terkadang ia bertindak aneh sekali."

"Ummm... Yamashiro..."

"Apa ?!"

Viltus berdiri dengan berharap pada satu hal saja. Ia langsung menunjuk ke arah Yamashiro dan berkata,

"Jika benar itu dikarenakan diriku, seharusnya dia bertindak seperti itu dari dulu !"

"..."

"Kau tentu saja tahu bahwa Shigure merupakan Gadis Kapal pertama di divisiku. Jika dia bertindak seperti itu sekarang, kau tidak memiliki alasan yang valid untuk menuduh diriku !"

"..."

"Kau tidak dapat seenaknya saja menuduhku seperti itu !"

Viltus tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena hal tersebut. Yamashiro melipat tangannya dan mendadak Michisio bertanya kepada Viltus,

"Shigure selalu berkata ingin menemui dirimu... Dan setiap kali kembali pasti seperti itu."

"Eh ?"

"Laksamana Idiot... Aku itu selalu mendengar permintaan ijin dari Shigure mengerti... Dia berkata ingin menemui dirimu."

"Tu... Tunggu... Bisa saja dia memiliki alasan lain untuk datang kemari ?"

"Apa ? Kau menuduh dirinya berbohong kepada kami ? Gadis polos seperti dia..."

"..."

"Tidak mungkin berbohong."

Semua Gadis Kapal itu menatap tajam ke arah Viltus. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Kalian tidak dapat berkata seperti itu... Magyar, bantu aku..."

"Ma... Maafkan aku..."

"..."

Viltus menatap tajam ke arah Magyar seakan-akan ia berkata akan menghabisi Magyar nanti. Viltus masih belum mau menyerah, ia kemudian berkata,

"Jika hanya itu saja... Kalian pasti tidak akan melakukan ini kepada diriku... Apa yang terjadi kepada Shigure sehingga kalian melakukannya hari ini !"

"Dia bertindak lebih aneh lagi, dan terkadang senyum-senyum sendiri... Setelah pergi dari sore kemarin itu lebih parah." ujar Yamashiro

"Sore kemarin..."

"Aku dengar dari Aoba, ia melihat seseorang berbicara kepada Shigure... Dan dapat dideskripsikan itu adalah dirimu."

"Aku memang sempat bertemu dengan Shigure..."

"Lihat kau mengakuinya... Dasar pria yang tidak loyal."

"Tu... Tunggu dulu... Hei..."

Yamashiro langsung mengepit Viltus dengan Viltus masih meronta-ronta. Sementara yang lain mulai bergerak untuk menyiksa Viltus. Tidak berapa lama, pintu terbuka dan di sana berdiri Taihou, Shoukaku, Hatsuzuki, dan Akizuki. Mereka melihat Viltus dikepit oleh Yamashiro, Asagumo dan Yamagumo terlihat ingin melakukan sesuatu terhadap Viltus, sementara yang lain langsung mengambil beberapa barang untuk dipukul ke arah Viltus. Viltus melihat ke arah Taihou sembari berkata dengan pelan,

"To... Long..."

"Maaf kami menganggu kalian." ujar Taihou sembari menutup pintu

"Tu... Tunggu... Ugyaaaaaaa"

Sungguh akhir yang indah dari hidup Viltus di dunia ini.

* * *

Satu jam berlalu.

Wajah Viltus sedang diobati oleh Taihou. Viltus sendiri terkapar di sofanya, dan Magyar membantu Taihou. Sementara itu, Yamashiro, Fusou, Mogami, Yamagumo, Asagumo, dan Michisio sedang dimarahi oleh Houshou dan Anastasia karena tindakan mereka.

Taihou selesai mengobati Viltus, dan kemudian bertanya,

"Ada apa ? Tumben sekali dirimu babak belur seperti ini."

"Ya... Itu karena aku salah menyebut bahwa Mogami itu pria..."

"Itu sih salahmu sendiri..."

Taihou memukul pelan wajah Viltus. Viltus langsung menghela nafas dan memberitahu bahwa dirinya mendengar itu dari Magyar, yang langsung membuat Taihou menatap tajam ke arah Magyar. Magyar sendiri memalingkan wajahnya karena takut dengan tatapan dari Taihou. Viltus kemudian berkata,

"Namun, ada alasan lain yang membuat mereka semua melakukan ini."

"Eh ?"

"Mereka menuduhku atas tindakan yang tidak kulakukan."

"Eh ?! Apa itu ?"

"Mereka mengira diriku menggoda Shigure atau semacamnya... Padahal yang paling mungkin itu Magyar sih..."

"Hei ! Apa katamu..." protes Magyar

"Maaf... Maaf..."

"Setidaknya kau aman sekarang." ujar Taihou

"Iya... Dan aku belajar satu hal..."

"Apa itu ?"

"Perasaan seorang gadis itu sama rapuhnya dengan kaca..."

"Tentu saja, Laksamana Idiot."

"Dan... Wanita itu menakutkan...Sangat..."

"..."

"Sudahlah... Aw... Aw... Aw..."

Viltus langsung ke posisi duduk, dan kemudian melihat ke arah Yamashiro. Viltus menghela nafas dan kemudian berkata,

"Dengarkan aku, Yamashiro."

"..."

"Aku tidak melakukannya... Jika kau mau, tanya saja Taihou."

"Taihou..." tanya Yamashiro

"Iya ?" jawab Taihou

"Kau percaya dengan pria yang kotor ini ? Pria yang mungkin akan menggoda banyak gadis."

"Hmmm..."

"..."

"Aku masih percaya dengan dirinya. Walaupun beberapa tindakannya dapat membuat beberapa Gadis Kapal jatuh hati pada dirinya tanpa ia ketahui, namun aku tahu dia ini pria yang loyal dan tidak macam-macam dengan wanita lain."

Yamashiro sangat terkejut dengan jawaban dari Taihou. Taihou kemudian bertanya kepada Yamashiro,

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan Shigure ?"

"Dia bertindak sangat aneh setiap kali kembali dari kantor kalian." ujar Michisio

"Hmmm... Yuudachi juga pernah berkata demikian, begitu pula dengan Murasame."

"Heh ? Mereka tahu tapi tidak memberitahu diriku ?" ujar Viltus dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sepertinya... Shigure jatuh cinta dengan seseorang..." ujar Taihou

"Shigure ?! Jatuh cinta ? Mustahil ! Dia itu masih terlalu muda untuk hal tersebut !" ujar Yamashiro

"Entah mengapa kau malah seperti ibu-ibu yang khawatir dengan keselamatan anak gadisnya sendiri." sindir Viltus

"Apa kau bilang, Laksamana Mesum ?!"

"Aku bingung sudah berapa banyak julukanku, ya..." ujar Viltus pelan sembari melihat ke arah lain.

Viltus langsung ingat sesuatu dan kemudian bertanya kepada Michisio,

"Kau bilang, Shigure setiap hari meminta ijin untuk menemui kami ?"

"Tidak setiap hari sih, cuma setiap kali akan pergi pasti berkata demikian."

"Kapan terakhir kali ia meminta ijin untuk bertemu kami ?"

"Ummm... Tiga hari yang lalu."

Viltus melihat ke arah Taihou dengan wajah bingung. Mendadak Akizuki berkata kepada mereka semua,

"Ummm... Shigure-san tidak datang ke sini tiga hari yang lalu."

"Eh ?!"

Semua yang menuduh Viltus sangat terkejut dengan hal tersebut. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Dapat dikatakan, kami tidak bertemu dengan dirinya akhir-akhir ini... setelah pemberian jus terlarang itu."

"Jus terlarang ?" tanya Taihou

"Hari itu... Ah... Kau tidur dengan tenang sih..."

"Jus apa ?"

"Bukan masalahmu."

"Uuuuuhhhh... Viltus..."

Taihou menanyakan masalah jus yang diberikan oleh Shiro tersebut kepada Viltus berkali-kali sembari memukul pelan punggung Viltus. Sementara itu, Yamashiro dan Fusou berpikir mengenai beberapa hal. Akhirnya Yamashiro berkata,

"Lalu... Mengapa Shigure wajahnya sangat merah dan terlihat sangat tidak tenang pagi ini ?!"

"Mungkin karena ia mendapatkan _remodel_? Itu untuk masalah tidak tenang sih... Aku asumsikan demikian" ujar Viltus

"Eh ?"

"Tunggu... Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu."

"Itu..."

"Sudah diumumkan semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu... Atau kau tidak mendengarkannya ?"

"Uuuuhhhh..."

Viltus menatap dengan tajam ke arah Yamashiro dan langsung menghela nafas. Taihou tertawa kecil dan menepuk pundak Viltus yang terlihat sudah sangat lelah dengan kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini. Viltus melihat ke arah Yamashiro sekali lagi, dan kemudian berkata,

"Sekarang kembali ke permasalahan pertama, Shigure yang jatuh cinta... Dan khusus kali ini aku sedikit setuju dengan Yamashiro... Dia itu masih sedikit terlalu muda untuk masalah seperti itu..."

"Sekarang siapa yang bertingkah seperti ayah yang sangat perhatian terhadap anak gadis satu-satunya ?" sindir Yamashiro

"Diam kau..."

Viltus berpikir sebentar dan kemudian bertanya kepada Akizuki,

"Akizuki, aku yakin kau mengenal beberapa Laksamana di lantai ini, benar ?"

"Iya... Namun, tidak banyak. Sebenarnya yang lebih mengenal mereka itu Agano-senpai..."

"Agano... Tunggu sebentar, Agano mana ?"

"Dia..."

Akizuki tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Viltus sendiri baru sadar mayoritas divisinya tidak ada. Ia tahu Teruzuki sudah meminta ijin untuk beristirahat. Zuikaku sedang dimasukkan ke divisi lain untuk latihan. Kako dan Furutaka pun sedang menggunakan jatah liburnya, dengan pergi bersama Aoba. Tiga orang terakhir, yaitu Agano, Noshiro dan Yahagi tidak ada kabar sama sekali. Taihou kemudian berkata,

"Yahagi dan Noshiro tadi meminta ijin untuk pergi sebentar..."

"Ah... Begitu, ya... Agano ?"

"Itu yang tidak kuketahui."

Viltus langsung menghela nafas saja. Tidak berapa lama, pintu dibuka dan di sana berdiri Agano. Dan Agano membawa beberapa snack yang entah didapat darimana. Tatapan dari Taihou dan Viltus berubah dari wajah biasa menjadi wajah dingin. Pikiran mereka teralihkan oleh satu hal lain. Agano langsung berkata,

"Agano, datang untuk bertugas~"

"..."

"Ummm... Tumben sekali banyak orang yang ada di sini. Ada apa, ya ?"

"Agano..." ujar Taihou

"Ada apa, Taihou ?"

"Snack itu... Kau dapat dari mana ?"

"Oh... Ini... Dari Laksamana Fujita, lalu kue ini dari Laksamana Ishii, lalu permen ini dari Laksamana Ikeda, lalu..."

"Kau ini anak-anak atau apa sih ? Dan bukankah kau sedang..." ujar Viltus yang langsung mendapat sedikit pukulan oleh Taihou sebelum sempat menyelesaikannya.

"Ehehehehehe..."

"Agano..." ujar Taihou kemudian

"Kenapa ? Aku sudah..."

Taihou langsung berjalan ke belakang Agano, dan mencubit perutnya. Agano langsung terkejut pada saat merasakan itu. Taihou langsung berbisik,

"Kau... Semakin gemuk..."

"Uuuuu..."

"Bukankah kau berkata akan diet ?"

"Mengenai itu..."

"Apa aku beritahu Noshiro saja ?"

Agano langsung panik mendengar itu. Sementara itu, yang lain langsung melihat tatapan Taihou yang sangat dingin tersebut, dan kemudian melihat ke arah Viltus. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Apa ? Itu bukan salahku."

"Kau benar-benar mengubah gadis ini, ya..." ujar Fusou

"Mengubah ? Aku tidak yakin mengenai masalah ini. Karena dari dulu, dia seperti itu."

"Ahahahaha... Sudahlah, yang penting dirimu dan dia cocok."

"Cocok ?"

"Sama-sama memiliki tatapan dingin dan kosong yang menakutkan." ujar Yamashiro

"Eh ? Apa aku seperti itu ?"

Semuanya langsung memalingkan wajahnya mendengar itu. Akhirnya Viltus menghela nafas, dan kemudian berjalan ke arah Agano dan Taihou untuk membantu Agano yang semakin ciut karena ketakutan dengan tatapan dari Taihou.

* * *

Setelah Taihou dan Agano cukup tenang, Viltus langsung bertanya kepada Agano,

"Tadi kau menyebutkan beberapa Laksamana benar ? Apakah kau tahu mengenai mereka lebih lanjut lagi ?"

"Lebih lanjut seperti apa ?" ujar Agano yang sudah mendapat keyakinan dari Viltus bahwa Noshiro tidak akan tahu mengenai snack tersebut.

"Mungkinkah ada mereka yang memiliki hubungan seperti diriku dengan Taihou atau Magyar dengan Ryuujou ?"

"Belum ada lagi, sih... Cuma ada yang tertarik dengan beberapa Gadis Kapal."

"Oh... Dapatkah kau memberitahu kami mengenai mereka semua ?"

"Tidak bisa."

"Eh ?"

"Tidak bisa..."

"Baiklah. Jika demikian..." ujar Viltus dengan nada menyerah

Viltus langsung menarik nafas panjang, dan tidak berapa lama Agano langsung berkata,

"Kecuali kau dapat membantuku mengenai Laksamana Aoki. Kau cukup dekat dirinya, kan ?"

"Daripada dekat... Dia itu lebih ke arah seseorang yang selalu bertanya mengenai beberapa hal tanpa henti."

"Eh ? Begitukah ?"

"Kenapa memangnya ?"

"Habis... Akigumo-chan berkata akan membuat sesuatu bernama _doujin_ dimana katanya akan membuat dirimu dengan Laksamana Aoki atau dengan Laksamana Kouga. Sepertinya beberapa Gadis Kapal dan Laksamana wanita menunggu hal tersebut."

Semua yang mendengar itu langsung terkejut. Bahkan beberapa memiliki wajah merah mendengar itu. Sementara, Viltus yang mendengar itu langsung berkata dengan pelan,

"Akan kuhukum dia nanti..."

"Eh ?" ujar Agano yang tidak mengerti apapun mengenai info yang ia berikan kepada Viltus

"Sudahlah... Aku akan memberikan kepadamu sedikit informasi."

"Begitukah ?!"

"Iya... Laksamana Aoki memiliki sedikit perasaan dengan Unryuu-san. Maka dari itu, dia memintaku untuk memberitahukan beberapa ekspresi manusia."

"Pfffttt..."

Viltus melihat ke arah Taihou yang menahan tawanya. Viltus langsung protes kepada Taihou, yang langsung mendapat permintaan maaf dari Taihou. Agano mendadak berkata,

"Tapi, tetap saja kalian yang paling cocok dari semuanya."

"Hei !" ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Ehehehehe... Baiklah, aku akan menyebutkan mereka semua."

Agano langsung menyebutkan satu per satu, namun tidak Agano sama sekali tidak menyebut mengenai Shigure. Akhirnya, Yamashiro bertanya,

"Apakah ada di antara mereka yang menyukai Shigure ?"

"Menyukai Shigure ? Ummmm..."

"Ada atau tidak ?"

"Setahuku tidak ada... Karena mereka takut."

"Takut karena apa ?" tanya Viltus

Agano langsung menunjuk ke arah Viltus, dan membuat Viltus sangat kaget. Semuanya melihat ke arah Viltus, dan Yamashiro langsung berlari ke arah Viltus sembari mengangkat kerah Viltus. Yamashiro berkata,

"Lihat... Itu semua karena dirimu."

"Tunggu... Aku tidak melakukan apapun !"

Mendadak Viltus merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang dan melihat Taihou yang terlihat sangat marah. Viltus langsung berkata dalam hati,

'Ok... Satu-satunya yang dapat membantuku... Ikut menyiksaku... Selamat tinggal dunia'

Selagi Viltus dimarahi oleh Yamashiro dan Taihou, Agano langsung berkata,

"Mereka takut berurusan dengan ayah yang bermulut pedas dan memiliki tatapan tajam, yaitu Viltus-san."

"Eh ?" ujar Yamashiro dan Taihou

"Karena Viltus-san itu seperti figur seorang ayah bagi Shigure berdasarkan penuturan cukup banyak Laksamana."

"Be... Begitukah ?"

Yamashiro langsung membiarkan Viltus terjatuh, sementara Viltus sendiri juga terdiam mendengar fakta tersebut. Mogami mendadak berkomentar,

"Sepertinya... Komentar dari Yamashiro-san benar, ya ?"

"Diam kau..." ujar Viltus masih tidak percaya

Viltus langsung berdiri dan mendapati mereka berada di jalan buntu. Selagi Yamashiro dan Taihou meminta maaf, Viltus masih berpikir. Tidak berapa lama mereka mendengar,

"Ayo, Shigure... Kita bertemu mereka, poi~"

"Ta... Tapi..."

"Kau harus menunjukkan dirimu yang baru kepadanya poi~"

"A... Aku malu..."

"Sudahlah, poi~"

Viltus melihat ke arah pintu dan langsung berkata,

"Ini dia... Pelaku kesengsaraanku hari ini..."

"Kau berani berkata seperti itu mengenai Shigure." ujar Yamashiro

"Bukan masalahmu..."

"Kau mencari masalah, ya ?"

"Ummm... Daripada bertengkar kenapa tidak kita tanya mereka saja ?" saran Agano

"Kau benar..." ujar Yamashiro

Mereka semua melihat satu sama lain, dan kemudian mengangguk. Mereka menunggu Yuudachi dan Shigure yang akan masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Setelah pintu dibuka mereka melihat Yuudachi dan Shigure yang berbeda. Rambut Yuudachi masih panjang seperti biasanya, namun ujung dari rambutnya berwarna merah. Pakiannya pun sedikit berubah dengan tambahan scarf putih. Sementara, Shigure pun rambutnya sedikit lebih panjang, dan pakaiannya jauh lebih rapi dari yang pertama. Dan yang paling menarik perhatian mereka semua di ruangan tersebut adalah adanya tambahan sesuatu di rambut Shigure dan Yuudachi, menyerupai _hair flap_.

Yuudachi langsung berjalan ke depan Viltus dan berkata,

"Laksamana... Laksamana !"

"Ada apa, Yuudachi ?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu ? Bagus tidak ?"

"Iya, sangat bagus..." ujar Viltus sembari tersenyum.

"Aku juga semakin kuat poi~"

"Ahahahahahaha... Iya kau semakin kuat."

"Sesuai janjimu mengenai diriku semakin kuat, Yuudachi akan mendapatkan kue. Mana kuenya poi~"

"Kue itu, ya... Nanti akan kuberikan..."

"Heehhh..."

"Percayalah... Aku akan memberikanmu kue tersebut."

Viltus langsung mengusap rambut Yuudachi yang sedikit kesal dengan jawaban dari Viltus. Yuudachi mendadak melihat ke arah Taihou dan kemudian berlari sembari menangis. Ia berkata,

"Ibu... Ayah berbohong..."

"Sudah... Sudah..."

"Ayah berbohong... Dia bilang akan menyiapkan kue untukku..."

Taihou tertawa sedikit, sementara Viltus sendiri hanya menghela nafas saja. Ia kemudian melihat ke sisi lain yang meledek dirinya, yang langsung dibalas dengan wajah mengatakan bahwa itu semua adalah salah mereka yang telah menahan dirinya dari pagi.

Shigure kemudian masuk, dan kemudian berkata,

"Umm..."

"Ada apa, Shigure ?" tanya Viltus

"Menurutmu... Ba... Bagaimana ?"

"Kau semakin cantik... Aku yakin akan ada pria yang mendekati dirimu." ujar Viltus sembari mengelus kepala Shigure

"Moooo... Laksamana jangan berkata seperti itu." ujar Shigure sembari memukul perut dari Viltus.

Viltus langsung tertunduk dan kemudian berteriak di kepalanya,

"KENAPA HARUS PERUTKU ?!"

Shigure langsung panik dan membantu Viltus yang berusaha untuk berdiri. Taihou sendiri juga langsung berjalan ke dekat Shigure. Shigure kemudian melihat Yamashiro, Fusou, Asagumo,Yamagumo, Mogami, dan Michisio yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Shigure sedikit bingung dan bertanya kepada Viltus,

"Ummm... Mengapa mereka..."

"..."

"Ada apa, Laksamana ? Kau juga Taihou ?"

Taihou dan Viltus melihat satu sama lain, dan kemudian melihat ke arah Shigure. Dan dari gerak-gerik tangan mereka, Shigure tahu apa yang menarik perhatian mereka berdua. Shigure kemudian berkata dengan pelan,

"Ji... Jika ingin memegangnya... Silakan..."

Mereka berdua terkejut, dan kemudian langsung mengangguk satu sama lain. Mereka kemudian memegang _hair flap_ milik Shigure. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Shigure melihat wajah penuh kesenangan dari Viltus dan Taihou. Shigure kemudian berkata,

"Ummm... Laksamana... Taihou-san..."

"Ah... Maaf... Maaf..." ujar Viltus sembari langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Shigure.

"Kenapa Yamashiro-san dan yang lainnya ada di sini ?"

"Ah...Mengenai itu..."

Mendadak pintu terbuka dan di sana berdiri Tadahisa, lengkap dengan pelindung tubuh agar tidak terpanah oleh Viltus. Ia pun mengenakan sebuah penutup kepala agar tidak diserang juga oleh Viltus. Viltus yang melihat itu langsung menyadari sesuatu. Sebuah tugas tambahan datang untuk dirinya. Viltus menghela nafas dan kemudian berkata,

"Ayah... Ada apa ?"

"Hohohohoho... Kebetulan sekali Gadis Kapal dan Laksamana yang sedang kucari ada di sini."

"Huh ?"

"Laksamana Amarov."

"Siap, Laksamana Yanagi."

"Saya mendapatkan pemberitahuan bahwa Laksamana dari divisi Kapal Tempur keempat kita sedang pergi beristirahat."

"Divisi keempat ? Tunggu sebentar, bukankah itu divisi Yamashiro ?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Istirahat... Entah mengapa aku tahu ini akan berjalan ke arah mana..."

"Beliau sedang beristirahat selama beberapa bulan."

"Itu sangat lama..."

"Dia itu sudah cukup tua, jadi harap dimaklumi."

"Iya... Iya..."

"Maka dari itu, selama kepergian beliau untuk beristirahat... Divisi yang bersangkutan akan berada di bawah arahanmu untuk sementara waktu."

Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut diam sebentar. Hingga akhirnya Yamashiro berkata,

"Berada di bawah kepemimpinan Laksamana ini ? Sebuah kemalangan..."

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata demikian." ujar Viltus

"Tch"

"Aku mendengarnya."

"Sudah... Sudah... Aku akan menyerahkan dokumen itu nanti sore. Semoga kau dapat terus sukses ya." ujar Tadahisa

Tadahisa langsung keluar dan menutup pintunya. Ruangan tersebut langsung ramai karena hal tersebut, dan pada saat itu Viltus melihat ke arah Shigure yang terlihat sedikit panik. Dari situ, ia sadar sesuatu. Siapa yang dicintai oleh Shigure akhirnya dapat terkuak dengan arahan yang diberikan oleh Tadahisa tersebut.

* * *

Setelah semuanya cukup tenang, Viltus langsung mempersilahkan Shigure untuk duduk di sofa. Shigure mendadak berkata,

"Ummm... Jadi, Yamashiro-san kemari untuk..."

"Bukan... Mereka datang untuk masalah lain."

"Masalah apa ?"

Viltus menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian melihat ke arah wajah Shigure. Ia kemudian menyentil dahi Shigure dan berkata,

"Kau membohongi mereka semua, ya ? Dengan berkata akan bertemu dengan kami."

"Eh ?"

"Sudah jawab saja."

"I... Itu... Iya... Terkadang..."

Semuanya, terutama Yamashiro, terdiam mendengar itu. Viltus kemudian melanjutkannya,

"Shigure... Harap kau ketahui, aku terkadang melihat dirimu yang berdiri di ambang pintu..."

"Aku tidak berdiri di ambang..."

Shigure langsung menutup mulutnya karena ia sadar, Viltus sedang menarik dirinya agar terjebak dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan kepada dirinya. Dan dari jawaban sebelumnya, ia sadar dirinya sudah masuk ke dalam perangkap yang pertama.

Viltus tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Jadi... Ada pria yang menarik perhatianmu, ya ?"

"I... Iya..."

"Dan pria itu dahulu sering datang kemari... Dan setelah satu hal, dia terus di sini."

"Iya..."

Wajah Shigure langsung memerah mendengar Viltus yang berkata demikian. Viltus sudah mengetahui siapa pria tersebut. Viltus sedikit menghela nafas dan kemudian berkata,

"Dan... Pria itu sepertinya menyatakan sesuatu kepada dirimu."

"Eh ? Bagaimana..."

"Rahasia"

"Uuuuuhhhh..."

Shigure terlihat sangat malu pada saat mendengar itu. Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut langsung fokus untuk mendengar jawaban dari Shigure. Shigure langsung menunduk dan kemudian mengangguk. Ia berkata,

"I... Iya..."

Semuanya langsung terkejut mendengar itu, dan kemudian beberapa dari mereka mendekati Shigure. Yang paling panik adalah Yamashiro, dan itu terlihat dari pertanyaan yang dilayangkan oleh Yamashiro kepada Shigure. Viltus langsung berjalan mendekati Shigure, mengelus kepalanya, dan kemudian berkata,

"Itu pilihanmu... Aku tidak akan menganggu pilihanmu."

"Terima kasih, Laksamana." ujar Shigure tersipu malu

"Itu tidak bisa ! Dia itu masih terlalu muda." ujar Yamashiro langsung di depan Viltus

"Dia itu sekarang sudah cukup dewasa... Kau harus sadar itu, Yamashiro" balas Viltus

"Tadi kau bilang dia terlalu muda."

"Sedikit terlalu muda, lebih tepatnya... Yamashiro, sekarang Shigure sudah cukup dewasa untuk hal tersebut."

"Tidak bisa... Kau harus tahu, Shigure itu terlalu polos untuk mengerti semua hal tersebut."

"Kau ini seperti ibu-ibu saja... Ada saatnya dia mengerti itu."

"..."

"Jika dirimu terus menahan dirinya, bagaimana caranya dia..."

"Sepertinya kau membiarkan dirinya diambil oleh pria macam-macam, ya ?"

"..."

"Kau seharusnya mengerti... Semua pria itu..."

"Kau sangat kaku dan kuno sekali, Yamashiro... Oh, iya juga sih... Dari cara berpakaiannya..."

"Apa kau bilang ?!"

Mereka berdua semakin panas, dan membuat Taihou dengan Fusou mulai bergerak untuk menahan mereka berdua. Sedikit demi sedikit, mereka mulai saling mengucapkan sumpah serapah hingga akhirnya Shigure berdiri dan menatap tajam ke arah mereka berdua. Ia berkata,

"Dapatkah kalian diam ?"

"Eh ?!" ujar Yamashiro terkejut

"Oh... Sial... Aku melakukannya lagi." ujar Viltus

"Kalian tidak malu diperhatikan oleh Gadis Kapal lain ?" ujar Shigure

"..."

"Aku kecewa dengan kalian."

Viltus hanya tertawa kecil saja, dan menganggaruk-garuk wajahnya. Sementara, semuanya dapat melihat wajah sangat terkejut dari Yamashiro. Yamashiro langsung berkata,

"Shigure... Membenciku..."

"Ah... Bukan begitu, Yamashiro..."

"Nee-sama... Shigure membenciku... Huaaaaa"

Shigure langsung berusaha untuk menenangkan Yamashiro, sementara Viltus terlihat sedikit bersalah dengan kejadian tersebut dan ikut membantu menenangkan Yamashiro. Setelah Yamashiro cukup tenang, mereka semua kemudian bertanya kepada Shigure. Shigure hanya diam saja dengan semua pertanyaan tersebut, hingga akhirnya Viltus berkata,

"Ya... Orangnya sih sudah minta ijin untuk datang sedikit terlambat kemarin."

"Eh ?" ujar Magyar dan Anastasia dengan wajah terkejut

"Jika kalian mau... Mungkin sebentar lagi, pria beruntung itu akan tiba."

Semuanya melihat senyum dari Viltus, dan wajah Shigure yang semakin merah. Tidak berapa lama, mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat, yang kemudian berhenti di depan pintu. Viltus kembali tersenyum dan melihat ke arah Shigure. Shigure kemudian berjalan ke dekat Viltus dan kemudian berbisik,

"Bisakah kau melindungi dirinya dari mereka semua ?"

"Tidak."

"Eh ?!"

"Kau yang harus melakukannya... Tidak.. Kalian yang harus melakukannya."

Viltus langsung mengelus kepala Shigure, dan kemudian melihat ke arah pintu. Pintu akhirnya terbuka, dan di sana berdiri Marcos. Viltus dapat melihat wajah gembira dari Marcos, yang langsung tersenyum ke seseorang. Shigure langsung menunduk malu. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Selamat pagi, Marcos."

"Selamat pagi, Viltus."

"Jadi... Diterima, ya ?"

"Iya."

"Sayang sekali, tidak ada satu pun yang mendapatkan vodka, ya.. Ahahahahahaha"

"Eh ?! Apa maksudmu ?"

"Itu bukan masalah... Tapi..."

Viltus langsung berjalan ke dekat Marcos sembari tersenyum, dan kemudian memukul perut dari Marcos dengan keras. Semuanya sangat terkejut dengan tindakan dari Viltus tersebut, terutama Shigure. Viltus kemudian berkata,

"Dasar lolicon."

"Ahahahahahaha..."

"Tapi, jaga dia..." ujar Viltus sembari menepuk pundak dari Marcos.

"Berarti... Ayahnya sudah setuju nih ? Ibunya ?"

"Taihou juga sudah menerimanya sih..."

"Baguslah..."

"Tapi, Ibu angkatnya masih belum mau tuh..."

"Eh ? Kau bilang Taihou..."

"Jadi kau yang membuat Shigure seperti ini." ujar Yamashiro mendadak sudah di dekat Marcos.

"Dekat... Terlalu dekat !"

"Sekarang jelaskan kepada kami..."

"Hei... Tunggu... Tunggu... Tolong !"

Viltus langsung melambaikan tangannya, dan kemudian melihat ke arah Shigure. Ia langsung berkata,

"Sebaiknya kau menolongnya."

"I... Iya..."

"Aku penasaran... Sejak kapan kau menyukainya..."

"Itu..."

"Karena apa ?"

"Dia pernah menolong diriku dahulu. Pada saat diriku masih di divisi anda, dan dirinya belum masuk sebagai kru anda."

"Mengapa mendadak formal sekali ?"

"Ahahahahaha... Maaf... Maaf..."

"Memangnya... Apa yang kau lakukan ?"

Shigure langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Viltus kembali mengelus kepalanya, dan kemudian berkata,

"Sudah... Kejar Marcos sana..."

"I... Iya..."

"Kalian juga, bantu dia..."

"Bilang saja mau berduaan dengan Taihou, kami tahu koq." ujar Anastasia sedikit menyindir Viltus

"Ahahahahahaha..."

Mereka semua berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut untuk membantu Marcos, dengan dilihat oleh Viltus dan Taihou yang tersenyum.

* * *

Setelah benar-benar sepi, Taihou langsung duduk di sofa dan kemudian langsung melihat ke arah Viltus. Viltus langsung berjalan ke dekat Taihou,dan menggunakan paha Taihou sebagai bantalnya. Viltus kemudian berkata,

"Hari ini sangat melelahkan..."

"Dan juga mengejutkan." ujar Taihou

"Ahahahaha... Kau benar..."

"Aku sama sekali tidak menduga Shigure menyukai Marcos-san... Ia terlihat..."

"Memangnya dulu kau terlihat mencintai diriku ?"

"Ahahahahahahaha... Kau benar, bahkan diriku pernah mengutuk dirimu."

"Lihat..."

"Iya."

Mereka berdua terdiam sebentar, hingga akhirnya Taihou berkata,

"Apakah semuanya dulu memperkirakan kita akan berkencan ?"

"Sepertinya tidak."

"..."

"Itu semua karena semuanya sangat tunduk pada peraturan, hingga akhirnya ada orang yang mampu menghancurkan peraturan tersebut dengan hasil yang baik."

"Laksamana Okazaki."

"Iya."

"Padahal... Kita jika bertemu pasti akan bertengkar... Pasti."

"Hingga Houshou turun tangan..."

"Iya... Ahahahahaha."

Mereka berdua terdiam kembali, hingga akhirnya Viltus menyentuh pipi dari Taihou dan kemudian berkata,

"Kau masih memikirkan mimpi itu kembali ?"

"Iya..."

"Sekarang malah dirimu yang seperti itu."

"Ehehehehe..."

Viltus langsung menyentil dahi Taihou dan kemudian berkata,

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir... Aku yakin... Dirimu tidak akan mengalami hal tersebut."

"Kau ini optimis sekali... Tidak seperti dahulu."

"Kaulah orang yang membuatku demikian... Walau tidak banyak orang yang tahu perubahan diriku."

"Kau ini..."

Taihou langsung mencium kening dari Viltus, dan melihat wajah sedikit kecewa dari Viltus. Taihou tersenyum kecil, dan langsung mencium bibir dari Viltus. Setelah itu, Viltus berkata,

"Aku tahu mereka semua masih di depan sana..."

"Iya..."

"Sudahlah... Aku ingin tidur..."

"Kau ini jadi sering sekali tidur di kantor."

"Ehehehehe... Aku paling tenang jika ada dirimu."

"Dasar."

"Bangunkan aku jika mereka semua kembali."

"Iya."

Viltus tertidur dengan tenang diiringi dengan belaian dari Taihou. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat tenang, dan sangat mesra. Itu pendapat mereka semua yang menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua. Anastasia kemudian berkata,

"Apakah dirimu akan seperti mereka ?"

"Tidak mungkin..." ujar Shigure

"Kenapa ?"

* * *

"Marcos-san dan Viltus-san merupakan pribadi yang berbeda. Pendekatan mereka berdua pun berbeda. Aku tidak dapat memaksakan Marcos-san untuk seperti Viltus-san dalam memberikan sesuatu yang bernama cinta. Aku harus beradaptasi dengan Marcos, sehingga kami berdua dapat menerima satu sama lain tanpa keterpaksaan."

* * *

Anastasia langsung tersenyum dan kemudian menyentil kening Shigure. Anastasia kemudian berkata,

"Apa yang kau katakan ada benarnya. Kita tidak dapat memaksakan kehendak kita dalam masalah seperti ini. Biarlah pribadi yang terlibat yang melakukan semua itu."

"Ehehehehehe..."

"Sudahlah... Yang penting jangan sampai seperti Magyar dan Ryuujou, ya."

"Hei, apa maksudmu ?!" protes Magyar

"Tidak apa-apa." ujar Anastasia sembari menjulurkan lidahnya

Anastasia kemudian mengajak semuanya untuk berjalan menolong Marcos yang sedang diinterogasi oleh Yamashiro dan yang lainnya. Dan ia tersenyum ke arah belakang, dan sedikit merasa iri dengan sesuatu yang menghilangkan senyumnya. Namun, ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, dan tersenyum kembali karena sekarang ia ingat memiliki satu hal yang ada di kepalanya. Ia akan terus tersenyum dan bahagia, selama Viltus bahagia. Karena, ia yakin suatu saat dirinya pun akan menemukan kebahagiaan dengan seseorang walaupun itu bukan Viltus.

* * *

HakunoKazuki di sini

Selamat datang kembali di chapter terbaru dari Great Phoenix. Untuk beberapa chapter ke depan akan memiliki tema yang cukup ringan, sebelum masuk ke sesuatu yang berat kembali. Jadi, harap dimaklumi.

Oh, sebelum gw lupa.

Minggu ini, Great Phoenix tidak akan ada chapter baru dikarenakan mengerjakan sesuatu yang lain. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan tulis menulis. Selain itu, gw pun akan memberikan pemberitahuan mengenai sesuatu yang lainnya pada chapter selanjutnya dari Great Phoenix, dua minggu dari sekarang.

Apakah ada pertanyaan ?  
V : Tadi disebutkan beberapa nama Laksamana, apakah akan dibuat one-shot mengenai mereka ?  
HK : Tidak  
V : Eh ?  
HK : Ummmm... Mungkin akan kubuat, mungkin tidak... Kita lihat saja nanti  
V : Bagaimana dengan latar belakang Marcos dan Shigure ?  
HK : Idem

Sekian saja dari saya. Semoga kalian masih menikmati seri ini. Sampai jumpa !


	25. Forbidden

**Chapter 24**

 **Forbidden**

* * *

"Ah... Laksamana... Ah... Ah... Jangan... Ah..."

Hampir setiap malam Zuikaku mendengar suara tersebut pada malam hari. Ia terlihat sudah cukup bosan mendengarnya, dan juga cukup khawatir mendengarnya. Itu bukanlah suara dari Taihou yang bersetubuh dengan Viltus. Melainkan suara dari Shoukaku bermain dengan tubuhnya sendiri seakan-akan melakukan itu dengan Viltus.

Pada awalnya, Zuikaku diam saja mengenai hal tersebut. Hingga akhirnya, ia menemukan sebuah buku catatan dari Shoukaku yang menuliskan mengenai berbagai hal yang diinginkan oleh Shoukaku. Jika pada umumnya Zuikaku akan melakukan apa saja untuk membantu Shoukaku, namun kali ini merupakan tugas yang mustahil. Itu semua dikarenakan ada satu nama yang tertera di sana.

'Viltus'

Dia mulai berpikir bagaimana caranya dapat membuat Shoukaku sadar mengenai kondisi tersebut, namun itu cukup sulit. Hingga akhirnya, selama beberapa minggu ia mendengar suara tersebut setiap malam.

Keesokan paginya, pada saat Zuikaku sampai di kantor. Ia melihat Furutaka dengan Mogami yang sedang berbincang-bincang, dan juga Taihou yang sedang membereskan dokumen milik Viltus. Zuikaku langsung berkata,

"Selamat pagi, semuanya."

"Selamat pagi, Zui..."

Semuanya terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan sesuatu. Zuikaku terlihat tidak dapat tidur sama sekali. Kantung matanya semakin terlihat dari sehari sebelumnya. Mogami dan Furutaka sontak langsung berdiri dan membiarkan Zuikaku duduk di sofa. Taihou kemudian berkata,

"Zuikaku... Sebaiknya kau istirahat di sofa."

"Aku baik-baik saja..."

"Kau yakin ? Apa kau bergadang setiap malam ?"

"Itu..."

Zuikaku langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak berapa lama, pintu terbuka dengan Viltus dan beberapa Laksamana yang akan tergabung di bawah divisi pengintai arahan Viltus berdiri di depan pintu. Viltus yang melihat Taihou langsung berkata,

"Taihou... Maaf, sepertinya ruangan ini akan digunakan sebagai ruang rapat."

"Ah... Tidak apa-apa."

"Furutaka, Mogami, Zuikaku... Dapatkah kalian bertiga ikut keluar ?"

"Ummm..."

"Ada apa, Taihou ?"

"Mungkin nanti saja. Kau sedikit sibuk saat ini, benar ?"

"Iya... Ahahahahaha..."

Viltus mendengar beberapa Laksamana yang tersenyum mendengar konversasi dirinya dengan Taihou. Bahkan beberapa menirukan pembicaraan mereka dan membuatnya lebih mesra. Viltus langsung pura-pura memarahi mereka, diiringi dengan tawa dari Taihou. Taihou langsung mengajak Zuikaku,

"Zuikaku, ayo kita bicarakan di kantin."

"Ah... Baik..."

Zuikaku, Mogami dan Furutaka langsung meminta ijin diikuti oleh Taihou. Namun, mereka menunggu beberapa menit hingga akhirnya Taihou keluar dari ruangan. Taihou langsung berkata,

"Maaf... Tadi aku membuatkan minum untuk mereka semua."

"Sudah kami duga." ujar Mogami

"Enaknya Viltus-san... Mendapatkan pelayanan dari istrinya sendiri di markas ini." sindir Furutaka sedikit tertawa

"Hei... Kalian ini..." balas Taihou sedikit panik

Taihou kemudian melihat ke arah Zuikaku, dan kemudian langsung menarik Zuikaku untuk ikut mereka bertiga menuju kantin.

* * *

Sesampainya di kantin,

Zuikaku terus menguap karena ia terlihat masih sangat mengantuk. Sementara Mogami dan Furutaka terus saja memperhatikan Zuikaku dengan wajah heran. Sementara, Taihou baru saja kembali setelah dipanggil oleh Katori perihal diperlukannya bantuan Kapal Induk untuk latihan serangan udara Kapal Perusak.

Setelah itu, Taihou langsung bertanya,

"Ok... Sekarang kita akan memulainya..."

"Uuuhhh... Aku masih mengantuk..." ujar Zuikaku setengah sadar

"Zuikaku-san... Mengapa dirimu terlihat semakin lelah setiap hari ?"

"Aku susah sekali tidur akhir-akhir ini."

"Memangnya dirimu terlelap pukul berapa ?"

"Aku baru tidur pukul 12 malam..."

Ketiga Gadis tersebut melihat ke arah Zuikaku dengan wajah heran. Mereka tahu, pukul 12 merupakan waktu paling riskan untuk mulai tidur dikarenakan adanya suara yang cukup keras di asrama mereka. Taihou langsung berkata,

"Tapi, bukankah kalau tidur pukul 12..."

"Aku tahu... Kawauchi pasti akan sangat ribut... Aku tahu itu... Sepertinya aku baru benar-benar terlelap sekitar pukul 3 pagi, dan harus bangun pukul 5 pagi." ujar Zuikaku yang menopang dagunya sendiri

"Itu sangat berbahaya untuk tubuhmu."

"Aku tahu..."

"Memangnya kenapa kau tidak tidur lebih awal ?" tanya Furutaka

"Aku ingin... Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja ?"

Zuikaku langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Ia kemudian melihat ke kiri dan kanan, dan langsung mendekatkan diri ke agar tidak didengar yang lain. Ia langsung berbisik, dan setelah mendengar itu ketiga orang lainnya terdiam sebentar, dan sedikit tertawa. Mogami langsung berkata,

"Bukankah itu normal, ya ?"

"Iya, sih..."

"Tapi, dari wajahmu kau terlihat sedikit khawatir mengenai beberapa hal." ujar Taihou

"..."

"Memangnya siapa yang ada digunakan oleh Shoukaku-san sebagai delusinya ?"

"Laksamana Amarov."

Semuanya terdiam sebentar, dan langsung berteriak dengan nada yang sama,

"APA ?!"

Zuikaku langsung tersadar karena teriakan mereka. Dan mengetahui kesalahan mereka bertiga, mereka langsung meminta maaf kepada semua orang yang lain. Setelah itu, Taihou langsung berkata,

"Aku maklum sih jika ada seorang Gadis Kapal yang mencintai Viltus."

"Semua Gadis Kapal sudah mengetahui mengenai hubungan kalian. Aku yakin Shoukaku-san akan sedikit segan dengan itu, apalagi kalian satu divisi." ujar Mogami tertawa

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Mogami-san itu benar." ujar Furutaka

"Tapi..." ujar Zuikaku sedikit tidak yakin

"Tapi, kenapa Zuikaku ?"

"Walaupun Shoukaku-nee terlihat tenang saja... Dia..."

"Shoukaku-san kenapa ?" ujar Anastasia dari belakang Zuikaku

Mereka berempat terkejut dan melihat Anastasia yang sedang berdiri bersama dengan Akizuki, Teruzuki dan Hatsuzuki. Taihou langsung mempersilahkan mereka berempat duduk, dan mengikuti pembicaraan mereka dengan memberitahukan apa yang menjadi pembahasan mereka. Anastasia diam sebentar, dan kemudian berkata,

"Kalian tahu... Tindakan kalian sama sekali tidak baik... Membicarakan orang lain tanpa diketahui oleh orangnya."

"Iya, sih..." ujar Taihou

"Tapi, ini merupakan masalah untuk Taihou-san juga." ujar Zuikaku

"Eh ?"

"Shoukaku-nee... Akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan."

"Shoukaku yang itu ?!" ujar Akizuki sedikit terkejut

"Iya. Walaupun di luar ia terlihat anggun dan menawan... Di dalamnya ia akan melakukan apapun..."

"Apakah kau dapat memberikan kami contoh, Zuikaku ?" tanya Furutaka mendadak

Zuikaku mengangguk dan kemudian mulai bercerita mengenai beberapa hal. Semuanya yang mendengar itu langsung melihat satu sama lain, dan akhirnya Anastasia berkata,

"Dapat aku asumsikan... Dia menginginkan Viltus ?"

"Iya..."

"Fufufufufufu..."

"Eh ? Ada apa, Anastasia-san ?"

"Dia harus melewati tiga orang dahulu jika ingin merebutnya dari Taihou."

"Entah mengapa tatapanmu sangat mengerikan..."

"Siapa yang harus dilewati ?" tanya Mogami.

"Diriku, Shiro-san, dan Laksamana Yanagi."

"Itu sih tiga musuh besar..." ujar Furutaka

"Fufufufufufu..."

"Ummm... Memangnya dirimu sudah menerima Taihou sebagai..." tanya Zuikaku yang langsung diselak oleh Anastasia,

"Sudah."

Taihou langsung melihat ke arah Anastasia dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Anastasia sudah merelakan Viltus untuk jatuh kepada dirinya. Zuikaku kemudian berkata,

"Itu mungkin bisa menahan dirinya... Mungkin..."

"Memangnya dia segila itu ?" tanya Anastasia dengan tatapan sinis

"Iya..."

"Aku yakin dia akan kesulitan... Viltus itu tipe pria yang akan terus setia kepada pasangannya... Kecuali jika ada yang meracuni dia atau semacamnya."

"Ahahahahaha... Memangnya ada ramuan seperti itu ?"

Mereka semua tertawa, dan pada saat membuka mata Mogami merasakan seseorang yang berjalan di belakangnya. Selain itu, ia mendengar tawa kecil dari sana. Ia sontak melihat ke belakang, namun tidak melihat siapapun. Furutaka langsung bertanya,

"Ada apa, Mogami ?"

"Ah...Tidak... Tidak ada apa-apa..."

Mereka melanjutkan berbincang-bincang dengan topik yang berbeda, yang akhirnya menginterogasi Anastasia mengenai satu hal dikarenakan handphone miliknya terus berbunyi dan pasti ia teralihkan ke handphonenya.

* * *

Malam itu, Zuikaku langsung meminum pil tidur yang diberikan oleh Viltus tadi siang. Pada siang itu, setelah Viltus selesai rapat, Zuikaku dan Taihou langsung mendatangi Viltus. Viltus yang melihat itu langsung menyambut mereka berdua sembari berkata,

"Selamat datang kembali, kalian berdua."

"Sepertinya rapat berjalan sangat lancar, ya ?" ujar Taihou

"Lumayan... Ini semua dibutuhkan untuk operasi besar nanti pada akhir musim gugur."

"Eh ? Itu masih lebih kurang tiga bulan lagi kan ?"

"Iya."

"Berarti kita masih punya banyak waktu senggang, ya."

"Dan cukup banyak waktu untuk membuatkan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Shiro-nee."

Zuikaku dan Taihou melihat satu sama lain, dan kemudian langsung melihat ke arah Viltus dengan wajah terkejut. Viltus langsung tertawa dan kemudian ia berhenti karena ingat sesuatu. Ia langsung berkata,

"Tadi kau berkata akan memberitahu diriku sesuatu, benar ?"

"Ah... Iya, aku lupa."

"Ada apa ? Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Zuikaku yang sedikit lelah di sebelahmu ini."

"Iya."

"Pasti minta saran untuk dapat tidur, ya ? Ahahahahahaha"

"Iya..." ujar Zuikaku

"Hmmm... Mungkin kau dapat tidur satu tempat dengan kakakmu."

"Eh ?"

"Terkadang, Taihou pasti di sisiku pada saat aku akan tidur. Ahahahahahaha"

"Mooo... Viltus, itu memalukan sekali mengerti." ujar Taihou

Wajah Taihou benar-benar merah padam pada saat Viltus memberitahu hal tersebut. Ia memukul-mukul pelan Viltus, sementara Zuikaku langsung berpikir bahwa mereka berdua benar-benar tidak memikirkan waktu dan tempat pada saat sedang bercumbu. Akhirnya, Viltus langsung berhenti tertawa dan kemudian langsung berjalan ke mejanya. Ia langsung mengambil satu tabung dengan isi obat, dan melemparnya ke Zuikaku sembari berkata,

"Itu obat yang diberikan oleh dokter pribadiku untuk mengatasi kesulitan tidurku."

"Eh ? Kau yakin memberikan ini kepada diriku ?" tanya Zuikaku

"Ambil dua tablet saja. Walaupun diriku masih belum yakin itu efektif untuk Gadis Kapal."

"Ba... Baik..."

"Jadi, itu obat yang diberikan oleh doktermu ?" tanya Taihou

"Iya." jawab Viltus singkat

"Memangnya siapa dokter pribadimu ?" tanya Zuikaku kemudian

"Dokter Shibata Norio."

"Eh ?! Dokter Shibata ?!"

"Ada apa dengan fakta tersebut ?"

"Ti... Tidak apa-apa..."

"Kau yakin ?"

"Iya."

Zuikaku sangat kaget mendengar nama tersebut keluar dari mulut Viltus. Namun, setidaknya ia tidak akan berpikir macam-macam mengenai obat yang ada di tangannya. Dan obat itu terbukti sangat efektif untuk Zuikaku karena ia langsung terlelap.

Namun, pada saat ia bangun keesokan paginya. Ia melihat Shoukaku yang terlihat sangat kelelahan, dan juga beberapa tabung yang sangat mencurigakan. Zuikaku memperhatikan Shoukaku yang tersenyum bahagia dan langsung memilih untuk langsung mandi.

* * *

Pada saat ia di kantin. Ia mendengar beberapa orang yang terlihat kehilangan beberapa bejana dan tabung reaksi mereka. Selain itu, ia pun mendapatkan beberapa protes dari beberapa Gadis Kapal dikarenakan bau yang sangat menyengat dari kamar Zuikaku dan Shoukaku.

Namun, yang menjadi perhatian dari Zuikaku adalah betapa efektifnya obat tidur yang diberikan oleh Viltus kepada dirinya. Itu semua dikarenakan ia sama sekali tidak mendengar keributan maupun mencium bau tersebut.

Pada saat sarapan itu, ia bertemu dengan Anastasia dan langsung menyapanya,

"Selamat pagi, Anastasia-san."

"Ara... Selamat pagi, Zuikaku-chan."

Anastasia melihat Zuikaku yang sedikit lebih ceria dan bersemangat dari sebelumnya. Anastasia langsung berkata,

"Sudah dapat tidur dengan tenang ?"

"Iya. Obat yang diberikan oleh Laksamana Amarov benar-benar ampuh."

"Eh ?! Obat yang diberikan Viltus ?"

"Iya..."

"Pantas saja dia dapat tidur dengan tenang dengan obat tersebut... Gadis Kapal saja dapat tidur dengan tenang. Berarti dosis dari obat tersebut sangat berbahaya."

"Ahahahahahahaha..."

Zuikaku kemudian langsung mempersilahkan Anastasia untuk duduk, dan langsung berbincang-bincang mengenai beberapa hal. Hingga akhirnya Zuikaku langsung berkata,

"Ummm, Anastasia-san..."

"Ada apa, Zuikaku ?"

"Jika aku boleh tahu, Taihou-san di mana ?"

"Taihou ? Hmmm... Sedang bersama dengan Viltus sih seharusnya..."

"Begitukah ?"

"Iya. Ada apa ?"

Zuikaku melihat ke kiri dan kanan. Ia langsung mendekati Anastasia dan membisikkan sesuatu. Anastasia yang mendengar itu langsung berkata,

"Itu... Masalah besar !"

"Aku tahu... Walaupun aku kurang yakin dengan apa yang dibuat oleh Shoukaku-nee... Tapi, aku yakin itu adalah obat semacam itu."

"Kita sebaiknya ke kantor Viltus sekarang !"

Anastasia langsung menarik Zuikaku ke arah kantor milik Viltus.

* * *

Sementara itu,

Viltus sudah tiba di kantor dan melihat secangkir teh telah tersedia di atas mejanya. Ia langsung tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Ya... Siapapun ini yang menyiapkan teh ini, terima kasih banyak. Namun, aku akan meminumnya nanti."

Viltus langsung duduk, melepas topinya, dan kemudian membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Ia kemudian memperhatikan setiap dokumen baru dari tiga markas darurat dia di misi sebelumnya. Selain itu, ia pun membaca hasil dari pengintaian awal, dan ketersediaan sumber daya.

Tidak berapa lama, ia mendengar ketukan dan mempersilahkan orang tersebut untuk masuk. Yang sama sekali tidak disangka oleh Viltus, orang tersebut adalah Yamashiro. Yamashiro langsung membuat wajah kesal dan kemudian berkata,

"Selamat pagi, Laksamana !"

"Selamat pagi, Yamashiro. Tumben sekali dirimu datang kemari pagi-pagi, tanpa ditemani oleh onee-samamu."

"Aku tidak akan menerimanya jika saja Taihou-san tidak memintanya langsung kepada diriku."

"Eh ? Taihou memangnya pergi ke mana ?"

"Dia berkata ada urusan dan sedang pergi ke kota bersama dengan Aoba."

"Hoooh... Sepertinya mencari bahan untuk diberikan kepada Shiro-nee."

"Laksamana Yanagi ?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu... Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan ?"

"Aku akan menjadi sekretarismu sementara waktu, hingga Taihou kembali kemari."

"Begitu, ya..."

"Tch... Kenapa aku harus menjadi sekretarismu."

"Aku mendengarnya... Sudahlah, ambil dokumen yang ada di sebelah sana dan perhatikan semuanya. Jangan lupa disortir berdasarkan prioritas."

"Baik... Baik..."

Yamashiro langsung mengambil dokumen tersebut dan mulai menyortirnya di sofa, sementara Viltus memperhatikan dokumen penting yang menjadi tulang punggung dari operasi besar selanjutnya. Tidak berapa lama, ia melepas kemejanya, menyisakan kaus putihnya saja. Ia kemudian menyalakan kipas di ruangan tersebut. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Ini panas sekali..."

"Tentu saja. Ini tengah musim panas."

"Jika saja Agano tidak menghabiskan kuota ramune divisi ini dulu."

"Eh ?! Kuota ramune sudah habis ?"

"Agano menghabiskan semuanya."

"..."

"Diam... Jangan berkomentar... Aku sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar komentar dari dirimu."

Viltus langsung mengambil dokumen di kirinya dan kemudian langsung meminum teh tersebut. Setelah itu, ia melanjutkan membaca setiap dokumen di hadapannya. Tidak berapa lama, ia merasa sangat pusing, dan kesadaran dia mulai menghilang. Ia terjatuh dengan kepala membentur meja. Yamashiro yang melihat itu langsung berdiri dan berlari ke arah Viltus. Ia kemudian berkata dengan panik,

"Laksamana Amarov... Hei, sadarlah..."

"..."

"Laksamana... Laksamana !"

"..."

"Mengapa dirimu mendadak pingsan seperti itu ? Ini merupakan kemalangan... Apa yang harus kulakukan ?"

"..."

"Tunggu... Memangnya dirimu... Sekecil ini ?"

"Siapa ?"

"Eh ?"

"Onee-san, siapa ?"

"Ummm... Laksamana..."

Yamashiro melihat air mata mulai mengalir dari wajah Viltus dan kemudian langsung jatuh ke belakang. Ia kemudian berkata dengan terbata-bata,

"Shiro-nee... Kamu di mana ? Ayah ? Ibu ? Keiko ? Kalian di mana ?"

"A... Amarov-san ?"

"Kalian di mana ? Hik... Hik..."

Yamashiro mulai sedikit panik, dan kemudian langsung mengambil telepon di dekatnya. Ia tahu, ini merupakan kondisi genting yang akan dia hadapi.

* * *

Tiga puluh menit kemudian.

Tadahisa sudah berada di dalam ruangan tersebut bersama dengan Norio. Selain mereka berdua terdapat pula Yamashiro, Fusou, Furutaka, Anastasia, Taihou dan Zuikaku. Viltus terlihat sedikit bersembunyi di belakang Tadahisa, layaknya anak kecil yang ketakutan. Norio kemudian berkata,

"Hmmmm... Ini dapat sembuh dalam waktu dekat sih..."

"Begitukah ? Baguslah." ujar Tadahisa tertawa

"Tubuhnya dapat sembuh paling cepat sehari. Paling lambat lusa. Jika sampai lusa seperti ini, hubungi aku kembali. Begitu pula dengan kepribadiannya."

"Baik, dokter Shibata. Namun, apakah..."

"Tidak... Tidak akan tenang saja."

"Jika demikian, terima kasih banyak."

Norio langsung mohon pamit kepada Tadahisa dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Tadahisa langsung berkata,

"Taihou, sebagai sekretarisnya sebaiknya kau memberitahu divisi Viltus bahwa dirinya tidak dapat bekerja hari ini."

"Ah... Baik..." jawab Taihou

"Furutaka, dapatkah kau memberitahu Kinugasa bahwa diriku sedikit terlambat untuk hadir di rapat hari ini karena ada sedikit urusan ?"

"Baik, Laksamana." jawab Furutaka langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut

"Dan, Yamashiro... Aku harap dirimu dapat memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut mengenai masalah ini."

"Seperti dugaanku... Ini kemalangan..." jawab Yamashiro

"Aku tidak menuduh dirimu, aku penasaran saja... Apa yang terjadi di sini."

Yamashiro melihat tatapan tajam dari Taihou dan Anastasia dan langsung memberitahukan kejadian dari pagi itu. Tadahisa melihat ke arah segelas teh yang ada di atas meja Viltus. Ia langsung berkata,

"Hmmm... Ini sepertinya yang menyebabkan ini semua..."

"Dan sepertinya itu teh ini disiapkan oleh Shoukaku." ujar Anastasia setelah ingat sesuatu

"Eh ? Apa maksudmu, Anastasia-chan ?"

"Zuikaku, mungkin kau dapat menjelaskannya lebih lanjut lagi."

"Baik..." ujar Zuikaku

Zuikaku langsung maju dan melapor kepada mereka Tadahisa mengenai apa yang ia lihat pagi tadi di ruangannya. Zuikaku berkata,

"Tadi pagi, saya melihat di ruangan saya terdapat beberapa tabung dan gelas beker yang tidak saya ketahui asal muasalnya dan di dalamnya terdapat cairan yang bahkan tidak dapat saya deskripsikan."

"Ruanganmu ?"

"Jika anda menuduh itu adalah diri saya, saya akan beritahu anda bahwa saya meminum obat tidur yang diberikan oleh Laksamana Amarov."

"Obat tidur ? Obat yang diberikan oleh Dokter Shibata ?"

"Iya. Dan itu dikarenakan beliau mengetahui bahwa diriku tidak dapat tidur selama beberapa hari."

"Apakah ada yang dapat memberikan pernyataan bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh Zuikaku, benar ?"

Taihou langsung mengangkat tangannya dan memberitahu kejadian pada saat Zuikaku diberikan oleh Viltus obat tidurnya. Tadahisa langsung mengangguk dan kemudian berkata,

"Jadi... Besar kemungkinan yang memberikan ini adalah Shoukaku, benar ?"

"Dapat dikatakan demikian..."

"Namun, dirimu sama sekali tidak yakin mengenai hal tersebut."

"Tanpa bukti yang kuat... Kita tidak dapat menuduh dirinya." ujar Anastasia.

"Kau benar..."

Selagi ketiga orang tersebut berbicara satu sama lain, Yamashiro dan Taihou langsung melihat ke arah Viltus yang terlihat sangat ketakutan. Taihou langsung berjalan ke depan Viltus dan kemudian langsung berkata,

"Viltus-chan..."

Namun, yang ia dapat adalah wajah penuh ketakutan dari Viltus. Ia langsung berlari menjauh ke sisi ruangan lain. Taihou terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan itu, dan melihat wajah Viltus yang tidak ingin melihat mata Taihou. Setelah itu, ia mendengar Viltus berkata,

"Shiro-nee... Tolong... Shiro-nee..."

"Viltus..."

"Kaede ada di sini... Tolong..."

"Eh ?"

"Kaede... Di sini... Hik... Hik... Kaede... di sini..."

Taihou terlihat sangat terkejut mendengar itu. Viltus melihat Taihou sebagai orang lain, dan yang lebih menyakitkan adalah nama Kaede yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tadahisa yang melihat dan mendengar kejadian tersebut langsung berkata,

"Ummm... Taihou, ada apa ?"

"Ah... Ini... Ummm..."

"Taihou-san ingin berbicara dengan Laksamana Amarov... Namun, ia menyebut nama seseorang yang sama sekali tidak kukenal." ujar Yamashiro.

"Nama seseorang ? Siapakah itu, Yamashiro ?"

"Kaede. Chiba Kaede." ujar Taihou

Wajah Tadahisa sangat terkejut mendengar itu. Ia langsung bertanya,

"Setelah melihat siapa ?"

"Diriku..."

"..."

"Ada apa, Laksamana Yanagi ?"

"Tidak... Tidak apa-apa..."

Taihou sedikit bingung dengan reaksi dari Tadahisa. Tadahisa langsung berjalan ke dekat Viltus dan kemudian berkata,

"Viltus..."

"Papa... Aku takut..."

"Dengarkan ayah... Kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku takut... Aku sangat takut..."

"Viltus... Dengarkan ayah... Onee-san di sini akan membantumu, mereka tidak menakutkan."

"Tapi, ada Kaede di sini. Dia akan mengata-ngatai diriku. Dia akan memukulku. Dia akan menendangku. Aku takut."

"Viltus..."

Viltus kembali menangis. Taihou langsung bertanya kepada Tadahisa mengenai beberapa hal,

"Apakah dia..."

"Sejak kecil dia itu seperti ini... Terutama setelah kehilangan ayahnya. Dan untuk ini Anastasia jauh lebih mengetahui masalah ini daripada diriku."

"Tapi, bukankah Kaede itu..."

"Pada awalnya Kaede itu sama saja seperti orang yang lain di Jepang. Menyiksa dirinya. Memojokkan dirinya."

"Kenapa ?"

"Sentimen negara kita kepada masyarakat luar negeri pada saat itu sangat kuat. Bahkan, untuk dirinya yang memiliki dua kewarganegaraan."

"Begitu, ya..."

"Aku pun tidak tahan melihatnya... Begitu pula dengan Shiro. Namun, itulah yang membentuk karakter Shiro dan Viltus."

Tadahisa kembali berusaha menenangkan, namun usahanya sia-sia. Viltus benar-benar kembali menjadi dirinya pada saat ia disiksa dahulu. Tadahisa langsung berdiri dan kemudian berjalan keluar. Taihou yang melihat itu langsung berkata,

"Laksamana... Anda ingin ke mana ?"

"Aku... Akan menghubungi seseorang yang dapat membantu kalian... Semoga saja dirinya tidak sibuk."

Tadahisa langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Yang tersisa di ruangan tersebut adalah Yamashiro, Taihou, Zuikaku dan Anastasia. Mereka berempat berkumpul sebentar hingga akhirnya Zuikaku berkata,

"Yamashiro... Tadi kau gagal menenangkan dia, benar ?"

"Iya..."

"Baiklah... Aku yang akan mencoba menenangkan dirinya sekarang."

"Silakan dicoba." ujar Yamashiro sedikit pesimis

Zuikaku langsung maju dan kemudian duduk di depan Viltus. Zuikaku langsung berkata,

"Viltus-chan..."

"Hik... Hik..."

"Kenapa dirimu menangis ?"

"Itu karena... Hik... Semua orang... Membenciku."

"Tidak juga... Tidak semua orang membencimu."

"Hik... Hik..."

"Ayahmu... Ibumu... Mereka semua tidak membencimu."

"Hik... Hik..."

"Begitu juga dengan Onee-chan..."

Viltus terdiam sebentar mendengar itu. Zuikaku langsung berkata,

"Apakah kau memiliki seorang adik ?"

"Iya..."

"Siapakah namanya ?"

"Keiko..."

"Apakah kau tidak malu kepada dirinya jika kakaknya terus menerus menangis ?"

"..."

"Tentu saja dia akan malu."

"I... Iya..."

"Jadi, berhentilah menangis."

"Ba... Baik... Onee-san..."

"Anak pintar..."

Zuikaku langsung mengelus kepala Viltus yang mulai sedikit tenang. Zuikaku langsung melihat ke arah Taihou dan menarik Taihou ke depan Viltus. Viltus menunjukkan wajah penuh ketakutakan karena melihat Taihou di depannya. Zuikaku langsung berkata,

"Viltus..."

"..."

"Apakah kau masih takut kepada dirinya ?"

Viltus mengangguk. Zuikaku langsung berkata,

"Kenapa ?"

"Karena... Dia... Memukulku... Mencaci diriku..."

"Apakah dia melakukannya sekarang ?"

"..."

"Viltus, dengarkan onee-san, ya..."

"..."

"Kaede tidak akan melakukan itu lagi. Onee-chan janji akan menjaganya."

"Begitukah ?!"

"Iya... Sekarang, Kaede-chan..."

"Eh ?" ujar Taihou sedikit terkejut

"Viltus, silakan coba berbicara dengan Kaede ? Atau mungkin coba tanya dia" ujar Zuikaku

"Eh... Umm..."

Viltus terlihat sedikit segan pada awalnya, hingga akhirnya ia berkata,

"Kaede..."

"Ah... Ada apa, Viltus ?"

"Apakah... Apakah dirimu membenci diriku ?"

"..."

"Kaede..."

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak membenci dirimu."

Taihou langsung memeluk Viltus, dan membuat Viltus sangat terkejut. Mereka yang ada di ruangan tersebut tersenyum dan kemudian membiarkan berdua untuk sementara waktu.

* * *

Setelah lima menit berlalu, Zuikaku langsung mendekati Viltus dan kemudian berkata,

"Jadi, Viltus apakah dirimu masih takut kepada Kaede-chan ?"

"Tidak."

"Bagus... Bagus..."

"Ehehehehehe... Terima kasih banyak, Onee-chan." ujar Viltus sembari tersenyum.

Rupanya senyum tersebut cukup letal. Zuikaku dan Yamashiro yang melihat itu langsung diam saja. Zuikaku melihat ke arah Yamashiro dan kemudian berkata kepada Taihou,

"Ummm... Taihou..."

"Ada apa, Zuikaku ?" ujar Taihou

"Dapatkah kau tidak memonopoli senyumnya ?"

"Eh ? Apa maksudmu ?"

"Habis tadi..."

Zuikaku menjelaskan berbagai hal kepada Taihou mengenai apa yang dilihat olehnya diiringi tawa dari Anastasia. Sementara, Yamashiro mendekati Viltus dan kemudian berkata,

"Viltus-chan... Dapatkah kau tersenyum lagi ?"

"Tersenyum ?" ujar Viltus

"Iya. Tersenyum..."

"Baik, Onee-chan."

Viltus kembali tersenyum dan entah mengapa ada sesuatu dari dalam Yamashiro yang muncul. Namun, Anastasia langsung mengetahuinya dan memukul kepala Yamashiro sembari berkata,

"Dia sudah ada yang punya..."

"Aku tahu... Aku tahu..."

"Sudahlah... Huh ?"

Mereka melihat mata Viltus yang berbinar-binar melihat pagoda milik Yamashiro. Entah mengapa kepribadian Yamashiro yang asli sedikit menghilang dan dengan senang hati menjelaskan semua mengenai dirinya. Setelah itu, Taihou dan Zuikaku. Tidak berapa lama, Viltus sedikit mengantuk dan diketahui oleh Taihou. Maka dari itu, Taihou berkata,

"Viltus... Ayo kita tidur sekarang."

"Baik, Onee-san..."

Taihou langsung mengajak Viltus untuk ke kamar Viltus dengan menggendong dirinya. Sepanjang perjalanan ke asrama, banyak orang yang bertanya mengenai Viltus. Taihou berbohong agar tidak membuat kehebohan dengan menyebutkan bahwa anak ini menyerupai Viltus dan datang ke angkatan laut. Dan di tengah jalan, Taihou bertemu dengan Aoba yang memberitahu mengenai sesuatu kepada Taihou. Taihou yang mendengar itu dia saja, dan mengatakan bahwa Aoba diijinkan untuk pergi sekarang.

Setelah itu, ia langsung berjalan ke arah asrama Laksamana. Setelah sampai di kamar Viltus, Taihou menurunkan Viltus. Tepat sebelum keluar, Viltus menahan Taihou dan berkata,

"Kaede..."

"Ada apa, Viltus ?"

"Apakah kau membenci diriku ?"

"Tentu saja tidak..."

"Begitukah ?"

"Iya."

Viltus tersenyum dan menutup matanya. Taihou dapat mendengar Viltus yang tertidur dengan pulas. Ia kemudian langsung berkata dengan pelan,

"Viltus... Aku tidak akan membencimu... Tidak akan pernah... Karena... Aku mencintai dirimu."

Taihou langsung mencium kening dari Viltus, dan kemudian berjalan keluar. Ia tahu siapa yang sudah menunggu di depan pintunya. Ia membuka pintu dan melihat Shoukaku. Shoukaku langsung berkata,

"Aku dengar Laksamana Amarov sakit, ya ?"

"Shoukaku-san..."

"Hmmm ?"

"Apa tujuanmu melakukan itu semua ?"

"Tujuanku ?"

"Tepat sekali... Kau yang menyiapkan minuman itu di dalam kantornya."

"Darimana kau tahu itu diriku ? Kau tidak memiliki alasan yang cukup kuat untuk..."

"Aoba melihat dirimu."

"Eh ?"

"Kau benar-benar meremehkan Aoba... Aku dan Viltus selalu meminta bantuan Aoba jika ada kejadian seperti ini."

"Kamera tersembunyi rupanya... Tch..."

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu Shoukaku..."

Shoukaku diam saja, dan kemudian tersenyum. Ia langsung berkata,

"Taihou..."

"..."

"Aku tidak perlu menjawabnya... Karena tujuanku ada di balik pintu di belakangmu itu."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Viltus ?"

"Membuat dirimu dibenci... Sehingga dia menjadi milikku."

"..."

"Aku sudah berusaha agar ia jatuh kepada diriku... Melupakan dirimu... Dengan kontak fisik, dengan menunjukkan fisikku yang cedera... Dengan bertindak ceroboh."

"Namun, kau tahu dirinya tidak akan seperti itu."

"Tepat sekali. Maka dari itu, aku membuat ramuan itu agar dia menjadi kecil dan membenci dirimu. Namun, aku gagal karena tindakan dari adik idiotku itu."

"Jangan melukai Zuikaku..."

"Aku tahu... Aku tahu..."

"..."

"Karena... Jika aku gagal, maka yang akan kuhabisi adalah... Dirimu, Taihou."

Shoukaku langsung menerjang Taihou yang tidak siap. Dalam sekejap, Taihou terdorong ke dinding dengan Shoukaku yang memegang leher Taihou. Shoukaku langsung berkata,

"Kau itu tidak pantas bersama dirinya."

"Ugh..."

"Kau tidak pantas memonopoli kasih sayangnya."

"Shou..."

"Kau sama sekali tidak cocok bersama dirinya ! Karena yang boleh bersama dirinya hanya diriku !"

"Shoukaku..."

"Shoukaku ? Kaede kau lupa diriku ?"

"Kaede ? Siapa yang kau maksud dengan Kaede ? Aku Taihou, bukan wanita yang dahulu dicintai oleh Viltus !"

"Ah... Begitu rupanya..."

"..."

"Begini jauh lebih baik... Agar kau tidak ingat... Supaya kau merasakan... Penderitaanku in... Huh ?!"

Shoukaku mundur sedikit karena sebuah pisau yang dilempar. Pada saat ia melihat ke arah kanannya, ia melihat Anastasia dengan mata yang berwarna kuning terang. Taihou sangat terkejut melihat Anastasia yang datang kemari. Sementara, Shoukaku mundur sebentar dan kemudian menatap mata Anastasia dengan tajam. Shoukaku langsung berkata,

"Apa maumu kemari, Wanita Jalang ?!"

"Huh... Kau seharusnya yang mendapat julukan seperti itu. Bukan diriku." ujar Anastasia dingin

"Heh ? Apa yang kau inginkan kemari ?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengecek apa yang akan dilakukan oleh wanita kotor seperti dirimu terhadap Taihou."

"..."

"Ada apa ? Kau sama sekali tidak dapat menjawab ?"

"Jadi, ini yang kau maksud dengan melewati dirimu juga ?"

"Seperti dugaanku, kau menguping pada saat itu."

"Namun, bukankah dirimu masih mencintai Viltus ? Mengapa dirimu tidak membiarkan hal ini terjadi sehingga kau dapat memberikan kesempatan pada dirimu untuk mencintainya ?"

"Shoukaku... Aku sudah merelakan Viltus agar dapat bersama dengan Taihou. Itu yang kupelajari dari dirinya."

"Dirinya ?"

"Kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya."

"..."

"Sepertinya kau masih belum dapat melupakan dendam lamamu terhadap wanita bernama Kaede tersebut."

"Tentu saja... Karena dia, Viltus sama sekali tidak melihat kepada diriku. Karena dia, Viltus melupakan diriku. Karena dia, Viltus meninggalkan diriku !"

"Sampai kapan dendam itu membutakan dirimu ? Wanita di hadapanmu adalah Taihou, bukan Kaede."

"..."

"Sepertinya... Dirimu benar-benar tidak dapat diajak berbicara, ya."

Shoukaku tersenyum dan kemudian langsung mengambil pisau yang dilempar oleh Anastasia. Ia langsung menerjang Anastasia dengan cepat. Namun, Anastasia langsung menahan pisau dari Shoukaku dan kemudian langsung menjatuhkan Shoukaku. Shoukaku langsung berdiri dan menjauh dari Anastasia, yang dilanjutkan dengan melempar pisau tersebut ke arah Anastasia. Anastasia dengan mudah menangkisnya. Shoukaku langsung terdiam sebentar, dan kemudian berkata,

"Apa yang dapat dilakukan oleh seorang wanita biasa untuk menghadapi seorang Gadis Kapal ? Tidak mun..."

"Wanita biasa ? Aku ? Kau pasti bercanda... Kau sudah mendengar rumor mengenai diriku, benar ?"

"Huh ?"

"Kau jangan meremehkan generasi pertama pembasmi Abyssal dari Eropa."

"Apa maksudmu..."

"Diriku, adalah Jaeger. Salah satu pembasmi Abyssal dari negara Russia di bawah komando di Jerman. Dan kau sebaiknya jangan main-main dengan diriku."

"Hoooh ? Begitukah ? Berarti prajurit tua seperti dirimu tidak akan mampu menghadapi kami yang..."

Belum sempat Shoukaku menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Anastasia sudah menodongkan pisau di belakangnya. Anastasia kemudian berkata,

"Diriku sudah pernah menghadapi Abyssal kelas Kapal Tempur sendirian. Hanya dengan menggunakan pisau khusus ini. Aku menggorok lehernya. Aku menyayat tangannya. Aku menusuk bola matanya. Tidak hanya satu. Banyak. Sampai aku dijuluki 'The Red Snow', karena selalu kembali dengan bersimbah darah."

"Tentu saja kau tahu, bahwa Abyssal tidak akan mati hanya dengan peluru biasa. Perlu sebuah persenjataan khusus untuk membunuhnya. Kami, para Jaeger, menggunakan jenis persenjataan yang sama seperti angkatan bersenjata pembasmi Abyssal milik Jepang yang sudah musnah dahulu. Dan pisau ini adalah salah satunya."

"Jadi ini... Yang dirumorkan itu..."

"Jika aku dapat membunuh Abyssal dengan mudah... Tentu saja, kalian para Gadis Kapalmu akan dapat mati di tanganku dengan mudah... Bagaimana, Shoukaku ?"

"Tch..."

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Shoukaku ?"

Shoukaku diam sebentar dan kemudian mengangkat tangannya. Shoukaku langsung berkata,

"Baiklah, aku menyerah untuk sekarang."

"Sekarang ?" ujar Taihou

"Aku menyatakan kalah untuk urusan ini. Namun, bukan berarti diriku akan berhenti."

"Kau jangan membuat masalah pada saat operasi nanti." ujar Anastasia.

"Shoukaku ?"

"Iya, aku tahu."

Shoukaku langsung berjalan meninggalkan Anastasia dan Taihou. Tidak berapa lama, Anastasia terkulai lemas, dan langsung dibantu oleh Taihou. Taihou langsung berkata,

"Anastasia-san ?!"

"Tenang saja, Taihou. Aku hanya kelelahan karena sudah lama tidak menggunakan ini."

"..."

"Ada apa, Taihou ?"

"Terima kasih banyak, aku..."

Anastasia langsung tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula, hanya ini yang dapat kulakukan."

"Tapi..."

"Hei, aku sudah pernah berkata kau pasti akan melewati banyak rintangan. Jadi, kau harus terus sebisa mungkin menghadapinya."

"Iya..."

Anastasia langsung tersenyum, dan kemudian dengan dibantu oleh Taihou, ia kembali ke dalam kamarnya dan menceritakan semuanya kepada Taihou dan seseorang yang membuat Taihou sedikit terkejut.

* * *

Keesokan harinya,

Viltus sudah kembali normal, dan sekarang ia di kantornya dengan wajah yang sangat lelah. Taihou berdiri di sebelah Viltus, sementara Anastasia duduk sembari meminum secangkir teh. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Jadi... Kejadiannya seperti itu..."

"Iya..."

Taihou dan Anastasia menceritakan semuanya, kecuali bagian siapa pelakunya. Dan pada saat Viltus bertanya siapa pelakunya, mereka berdua selalu berkata bahwa sampai saat ini tidak ada yang mengetahui siapa pelakunya. Viltus langsung bersandar dan kemudian berkata,

"Sudahlah... Yang penting ini semua dapat selesai dengan cepat..."

Taihou langsung tersenyum mendengar itu. Tidak berapa lama, mereka mendengar pintu yang dibuka dan di sana berdiri Yamashiro yang tersenyum. Viltus yang melihat itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, sementara Yamashiro yang melihat Viltus sudah kembali normal kembali membuat wajah masam. Viltus langsung berkomentar,

"Ya... Sepertinya tadi aku benar-benar sangat kelelahan karena melihat seseorang yang biasa berwajah masam tersenyum dengan riang."

"Tch... Kau sudah kembali rupanya, Laksamana." ujar Yamashiro

"..."

"Coba saja dirimu yang sekarang masih memiliki kemurnian dari dirimu yang lama."

"Halah... Aku tidak peduli dengan itu... Sebaiknya dirimu saja yang mengganti wajah masammu dengan hal lain."

"Apa kau bilang ?!"

Yamashiro dan Viltus kembali bertengkar seperti biasa diiringi dengan tawa dari Taihou dan Anastasia. Taihou mendadak diam, dan melihat seseorang yang ia kenal. Shoukaku, yang memperhatikan mereka semua dari luar ruangan. Taihou sadar dirinya harus semakin aktif untuk melindungi Viltus, agar tidak dapat terjadi hal seperti itu kembali.

* * *

Malam itu.

Di anjungan Markas Angkatan Laut Yokosuka. Seorang pria duduk di ujung anjungan dan menikmati angin yang berhembus. Tidak berapa lama, Anastasia muncul dari kegelapan malam. Pria itu langsung berkata,

"Lama tidak jumpa, Anastasia-chan..."

"Master... Mengapa dirimu ada di sini ?"

"Itu bukan masalah, selama mereka tidak menyadari semua ini... Akan baik-baik saja."

"Anda memperhatikan Viltus..."

"Dan Taihou, Anastasia..."

Anastasia langsung terdiam. Pria itu tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Kau harus bersiap-siap... Dalam waktu dekat... Akan ada kehilangan di markas ini... Satu langkah salah, akan membuat ini semua tidak menarik perhatian."

"Apakah itu..."

"Viltus ? Mungkin saja..."

"..."

"Anastasia... Ingatlah... Aku yang menyelamatkan dirimu dan memberikanmu kekuatan itu semenjak dirimu masih muda dahulu... Pada saat penyerangan oleh serigala di tengah padang salju di Russia..."

"Aku tahu mengenai hal tersebut."

"Ya, aku cuma dapat berkata seperti ini saja. Dalam waktu dekat kau tidak perlu khawatir untuk kembali ke tempat itu... Karena inilah duniamu yang asli."

"..."

"Sudah... Lanjutkan kembali semuanya... Sebisa mungkin tidak ada yang mengetahuinya."

"Baik."

"Dan nikmati waktumu bersama pria itu... Ahahahahahaha"

"Eh ?!"

"Sudah, Aku permisi dahulu."

Anastasia langsung membalikkan badan, seakan-akan ia tidak peduli kemana perginya pria yang disebut sebagai 'Master'. Ia menutup matanya dan memikirkan mengenai misi yang ia dapat. Ia langsung berkata,

"Maafkan aku Taihou... Ini semua untuk misiku..."

* * *

HakunoKazuki di sini !

Yeay ! Akhirnya Chapter ini selesai juga... Dan sesuai dengan yang ada di Facebook, ada mereka bertiga benar ?

Aku akan membuat post mengenai apa yang akan dilakukan dalam satu minggu ke depan, dan berbagai info di Facebook, jadi jika ada waktu silakan dicek ya !

Baiklah, apakah ada pertanyaan ?  
H : Who the hell the man at the last part ?  
HK : That one ? Who cares Ahahahahahahaha  
H : Apa kau bilang ?  
HK : Lihat saja nanti... Kalian pasti akan tahu koq

Sudah sekian saja dari diri saya. Selamat menikmati chapter ini dan menunggu chapter selanjutnya !

Disclaimer : Seluruh karakter Gadis Kapal di seri ini berasal dari Game Kantai Collection yang merupakan hak milik dari Kadokawa Games selaku pemegang lisensi Kantai Collection..


	26. Present

**Chapter 25**

 **Present**

* * *

Viltus berjalan bersama dengan Taihou, Yuudachi dan Shigure yang baru saja kembali dari menjalankan patroli di wilayah sekitar markas angkatan laut Yokosuka. Viltus merenggangkan badannya dan kemudian melihat ke arah luar gedung administrasi dan berkata,

"Tenang sekali hari ini..."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, biasanya pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak terduga nanti." ujar Taihou

"Ada benarnya sih..."

Taihou tertawa kecil mendengarkan jawaban dari Viltus. Tidak berapa lama mereka berdua menyadari Yuudachi dan Shigure yang berbincang-bincang mengenai satu hal. Mereka berdua berhenti sebentar, dan dikarenakan Shigure dan Yuudachi tidak menyadari hal tersebut mereka menabrak Taihou dan Viltus.

Viltus langsung menangkap Yuudachi, sementara Taihou menangkap Shigure. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Jika berbincang-bincang, lihat jalan juga."

"Papa jahat mendadak berhenti, poi~" ujar Yuudachi dengan wajah kesal

"Padahal wajahmu sudah cukup garang, tapi kau masih imut saja. Apalagi kalau kesal." ujar Viltus sembari menepuk kepala Yuudachi.

Yuudachi terlihat masih cukup kesal kepada Viltus, sementara Taihou dan Shigure terlihat tertawa melihat mereka berdua. Viltus dan Taihou dapat dikatakan sudah cukup terbiasa dipanggil sebagai 'Papa' dan 'Mama' oleh kelompok Shiratsuyu, sehingga konversasi seperti ini merupakan konversasi yang lumrah.

Yuudachi baru tenang setelah Viltus berjanji membuatkan Yuudachi kue. Setelah itu, Shigure berkata,

"Ummm... Papa..."

"Ada apa, Shigure ?" jawab Viltus

"Begini... Ummm..."

"Kami sebenarnya ingin membuatkan sebuah pesta untuk seseorang." ujar Yuudachi

"Huh ? Seseorang ? Untuk Marcos ?" ujar Taihou

"Bu... Bukan untuk dirinya." ujar Shigure sedikit malu

Taihou dan Viltus langsung tertawa melihat reaksi Shigure yang langsung memerah pada saat nama Marcos disebut. Setelah cukup tenang, Shigure dan Yuudachi melihat satu sama lain dan kemudian berbisik kepada Viltus. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Membuat pesta untuk Uzuki ?"

"Iya." ujar Shigure

"Tapi, dalam rangka apa ?" tanya Taihou

"Soalnya dia baru saja mendapatkan MVP, poi~" ujar Yuudachi

"Eh ? Begitukah ?"

Viltus dan Taihou terlihat sangat terkejut mendengarkan itu, namun dari hal tersebut mereka langsung tersenyum. Mereka melihat wajah penuh semangat dari Shigure dan Yuudachi. Dari tatapan mereka berdua, mereka sadar dikarenakan tugas mereka yang cukup besar, mereka melewatkan sebuah kejadian besar seperti itu.

Akhirnya Viltus menepuk pundak dari Shigure dan kemudian berkata,

"Baiklah, aku akan membantu kalian membuatkannya."

"Begitukah ?!" ujar Yuudachi dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Iya."

"Bagus sekali, poi~"

Yuudachi melompat ke sana kemari dengan wajah girang. Shigure pun ikut tertawa, dan kemudian berkata,

"Terima kasih, papa."

"Itu bukan masalah." ujar Viltus

"Tapi, kita akan mengadakannya di mana dan kapan ?"

Viltus berpikir sebentar, diikuti oleh Taihou, Shigure dan Yuudachi yang sadar akan hal tersebut. Akhirnya, Viltus menepuk tangannya dan kemudian berkata,

"Ah... Sudah lama sekali kita tidak mengadakan acara tersebut..."

"Acara tersebut ?" tanya Yuudachi

"Taihou, bagaimana jika mengadakan acara tersebut kembali sembari merayakan keberhasilan dari Uzuki ?" tanya Viltus

"Hmmm... Boleh saja." jawab Taihou

"Aku akan memberitahukan Myoko mengenai masalah ini."

"Aku akan mengundang Houshou dan Nagato juga."

"Wow... Jadi acara itu jadi besar sekali, poi~" ujar Yuudachi

Viltus dan Taihou melihat ke Shigure dan sadar mengenai jumlah yang akan hadir pasti akan cukup banyak. Viltus langsung melihat ke udara dan kemudian berkata,

"Baiklah..."

"Huh ?"

"Shigure, ajak semua saudarimu ke acara tersebut termasuk anggota divisimu."

"Eh ? Anggota divisiku ?" ujar Shigure

"Iya. Begitu pula dengan dirimu, Yuudachi."

"Baik, poi~" ujar Yuudachi

"Jadi, kau hanya akan mengajak anak-anak ini saja ?" tanya Taihou

"Tidak... Aku akan mengajak mereka yang pernah di bawah kepemimpinan diriku. Tidak perlu mengajak yang lainnya."

"Ah ! Lebih masuk akal." ujar Taihou

"Ditambah Houshou tentunya, kurang menyenangkan dan cukup lancang untuk tidak mengajak beliau ke acara seperti itu."

"Kau ada benarnya sih." ujar Taihou

"Berarti jika demikian aku akan meminta bantuan dari Anastasia, Shoukaku, Zuikaku dan dirimu untuk masalah makanan."

"Eh ?! Kenapa diriku ?"

"Aku yang akan mengundang dan mendekorasi bersama para pria. Jika, kami sudah selesai aku akan membantu kalian."

"Uuuuhhhh..."

Viltus langsung mencubit pipi dari Taihou dan kemudian berbisik,

"Pasti ada sesuatu dengan Shoukaku, ya ?"

"..."

"Dari wajahmu aku dapat mengetahuinya, dia pelakunya."

Taihou langsung menunduk, namun kepalanya langsung ditepuk dengan pelan oleh Viltus. Ia kemudian melihat ke tanggal dan kemudian berkata,

"Shigure, beritahu mereka bahwa acara ini akan diadakan satu minggu dari sekarang."

"Eh ? Satu minggu ?"

"Iya... Jika terlalu cepat, pasti akan terburu-buru."

"Iya, sih..."

Viltus langsung mengelus kepala Shigure dan kemudian berkata,

"Baiklah... Ayo, kita jalan ke kantor sekarang. Aku yakin semuanya cukup khawatir."

"Baik." ujar mereka bertiga.

* * *

Dua hari kemudian, Viltus sedang berhenti membaca dokumen dan melanjutkan menjahit. Ia mengambil benang berwarna merah muda dan mulai melanjutkan menjahit di bagian kepala. Ia sedikit bersiul tanpa memperhatikan sekitar mereka.

Tidak berapa lama, ia mendengar suara _shutter_ kamera yang menutup dan melihat ke arah kirinya. Ia tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Lama tidak jumpa, Paparazzi yang paling kubenci."

"Lama tidak jumpa juga, Laksamana paling menakutkan di Yokosuka." ujar Aoba.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu mengenai rencana dari Shigure dan Yuudachi ?"

"Boleh saja sih. Aoba cukup senang dirimu masih memberikan hadiah untuk dirinya."

"Dia itu anak Kimura dan dirimu, dan sebagai pamannya yang baik setidaknya aku membuatkan ini untuk dirinya."

"Ehehehehehehe."

Aoba langsung duduk di sofa dan kemudian melihat sekitar ruangannya. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Sudah cukup lama aku tidak kemari."

"Sangat. Dapat dikatakan Taihou cukup rindu dengan dirimu." ujar Viltus

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu ?"

"Tidak juga. Justru aku senang tidak ada pembuat masalah di divisiku ini."

"Kau kejam."

Viltus langsung menjulurkan lidahnya dan kemudian langsung melanjutkan membuat boneka untuk Uzuki. Aoba kemudian melihat ke arah Viltus dan kemudian berkata,

"Hei, Viltus..."

"Tumben sekali dirimu memanggilku dengan nama." ujar Viltus

"Terima kasih."

"Huh ? Untuk apa ?"

"Untuk menaruh perhatian kepada kami semua di sini."

"Bukankah itu sudah menjadi tugas diriku untuk menjaga kalian semua ?"

"Apakah itu karena Kimura atau ada yang lain ?"

"Jika aku berkata bukan karena Kimura, aku pasti berbohong."

"Seperti dugaanku."

"Namun, itulah diriku. Aku akan menjaga mereka yang merupakan keluarga bagi diriku."

"Eh ?"

"Bukankah kalian yang mengatakan bahwa diriku adalah paman dari Uzuki dan Yayoi ?"

"Jadi, hanya karena itu saja."

"Tidak juga. Walaupun tidak dikatakan seperti itu pun aku akan melakukan ini."

Aoba melihat wajah Viltus yang tersenyum. Wajah yang semakin Aoba sering lihat setelah melewati berbagai kejadian bersama. Aoba sendiri langsung tertawa dan kemudian berkata,

"Aoba pasti tidak akan percaya dirimu dapat berkata demikian, jika mengingat betapa dinginnya dirimu dahulu."

"Dingin ? Mungkin kau kurang mengenal diriku saja. Ahahahahaha"

"Kau ada benarnya. Ahahahahaha"

Aoba tertawa dan kemudian berjalan ke arah Viltus. Ia langsung berkata sembari memegang tangan Viltus,

"Viltus, jadi apakah kau... Eh ?"

"Tanganku dingin, ya ?"

"Sangat dingin..."

"Sudah biasa..."

"Kau ini... Sebaiknya istirahat saja dahulu."

"Tidak bisa, ahahahahahaha..."

"Atau nanti Taihou..."

"Aku tahu, aku masih ingin mengerjakan ini sebentar lagi."

Aoba menghela nafas, melihat ke arah pintu dan mengambil kameranya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Masih menggunakan kamera tersebut ?"

"Tentu saja. Ini adalah hadiah dari suamiku yang kabur."

"Ahahahahaha..."

"Sudahlah, daripada nanti ada yang cemburu..."

"Hati-hati, Paparazzi"

"Kau juga jaga kesehatanmu, Viltus."

Aoba langsung berlari keluar sembari melihat ke arah Viltus yang kembali menjahit boneka.

* * *

Sorenya, Taihou kembali bersama Anastasia, Marcos dan Magyar dari kota setelah meminta ijin untuk keluar. Taihou membawa beberapa kain dan kapas, sementara yang lain membawa peralatan untuk menghias ruangan. Viltus langsung menaruh boneka yang sudah setengah jadi di atas meja dan kemudian berkata,

"Baiklah, aku sudah mendapatkan ijin dari Laksamana Masamune untuk acara ini. Jadi, kita semua memiliki akses ke asrama Gadis Kapal selama beberapa hari."

"Tapi, bukankah nanti akan ketahuan ?" ujar Marcos

"Tidak juga. Jika Uzuki melihatnya, katakan saja perayaan untuk divisi baru kita."

"Kau yakin berkata demikian ?" tanya Magyar

"Iya."

Magyar dan Marcos melihat satu sama lain dengan wajah tidak yakin. Anastasia yang melihat mereka pun langsung meyakinkan mereka mengenai alasan yang remeh seperti hal tersebut dapat berguna. Sementara, Taihou memperhatikan boneka yang dibuat oleh Viltus dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku lupa kau dapat menjahit."

"Tapi, tidak sebaik dahulu sih." balas Viltus

"Tetap saja..."

Viltus langsung memegang pipi dari Taihou, dan dari situ Taihou sadar. Tangan Viltus sangat dingin walaupun belum memasuki musim gugur. Taihou langsung memegang tangan dari Viltus dan berkata,

"Kau..."

"Iya... Sedikit kurang sehat."

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja."

"Setelah boneka ini selesai."

"Tidak... Kau harus beristirahat."

"Ayolah."

"Viltus..."

Viltus langsung menghela nafas dan kemudian langsung mengangguk. Taihou langsung membantu Viltus berdiri. Anastasia yang melihat itu, langsung memberitahu Magyar dan Marcos untuk membantu Taihou dan menemani Viltus hingga kamarnya, sekaligus memberitahu mereka untuk berhati-hati terhadap Shoukaku. Semua kru Viltus sudah mengetahui seperti apa perangai dari Shoukaku dan mulai bersiaga kapan saja.

Mereka berempat sampai di kamar Viltus, Marcos dan Magyar langsung meminta ijin untuk membantu Anastasia sekarang. Viltus melihat ke arah Marcos dan Magyar, dan kemudian Taihou yang duduk di sebelahnya. Taihou langsung berkata,

"Sejak kapan kau seperti ini ?"

"Tadi pagi."

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat."

"..."

"Kau ingin mengerjakan boneka tersebut ?"

"Tidak..."

"Lalu ?"

"Temani aku di sini."

"Eh ?"

"Pada saat ruangan kosong... Rasanya sepi. Memang sih tadi sempat berbincang-bincang dengan Aoba. Tapi, setelah itu... Sepi."

"Viltus..."

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan kondisi seperti itu. Dan rasanya... seperti itu..."

Taihou langsung mengelus kepala Viltus dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku tadi sempat bertemu dengan Aoba juga, dan ia memberitahu mengenai dirimu."

"Begitukah ?"

"Hei, Viltus... Selama ini, apakah kau membenci hidupmu sendiri ?"

"Iya. Dan juga tidak."

"Pasti... Pada saat kau kehilangan keluargamu, dan dirinya."

"Tepat sekali."

"..."

"Tapi, setidaknya aku mendapatkan hadiah yang sangat indah selama di angkatan laut Yokosuka ini. Sesuatu yang dapat kupanggil sebagai keluarga."

"Viltus."

"Dan karena aku mendapatkan kebahagiaan, bukankah seharusnya aku sebisa mungkin memberikan kebahagiaan kepada mereka yang tidak mendapatkannya ?"

"Maka dari itu, kau melakukan ini semua sebagai pengganti Kimura ?"

"Bukan pengganti Kimura, aku tidak dapat menggantikan posisi dia. Aku hanya memberikan kepada Uzuki, apa yang dapat diberikan oleh Kimura."

"Kau ini..."

Taihou langsung mencium kening dari Viltus, yang langsung dibalas oleh Viltus. Setelah itu, Viltus kembali merebahkan diri dan berkata,

"Kepalaku rasanya sangat berat..."

"Sudah tidur saja."

"Iya..."

Viltus menutup matanya, dan tertidur. Taihou langsung mencium Viltus dan keluar dari kamar Viltus. Setelah menutup pintu, ia melihat Shoukaku yang berdiri di depan sana. Taihou langsung berkata,

"Viltus sedang tidur... Jangan ganggu dia."

"Aku tahu itu." ujar Shoukaku sembari tersenyum

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan ?"

"Hanya... mengunjunginya saja."

Taihou menatap tajam ke arah Shoukaku, dan kemudian langsung dibalas oleh senyum dari Shoukaku. Shoukaku langsung menunduk dan kemudian berkata,

"Jika pasangannya tidak mengijinkan sebaiknya saya mundur saja."

"..."

"Aku pun tidak akan membuat masalah dengan wanita rambut putih itu."

"Sebaiknya kau..."

"Namun, bukan berarti Viltus adalah milikmu."

Shoukaku sendiri langsung pergi meninggalkan Taihou yang masih menatap tajam ke arah dirinya. Setelah itu, Taihou langsung menghela nafas dan memberitahu Anastasia bahwa dirinya akan membantu mereka. Setelah itu, ia berjalan dan melihat kembali ke pintukamar Viltus dan tersenyum.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Viltus sudah lebih sehat dan kembali mengerjakan hadiah untuk Uzuki. Dan pada saat itulah, ia sadar boneka tersebut jauh dari selesai. Waktu untuk menyelesaikan boneka tersebut adalah empat hari lagi, dan dirinya akan sangat sibuk dua hari ini. Maka dari itu, ia memilih berhenti membuat bonekanya, dan menggunakan sisanya untuk membuat hadiah yang lebih mudah.

Dan tidak berapa lama, Taihou masuk dengan Houshou untuk membicarakan mengenai rapat yang akan mereka hadiri sebentar lagi. Viltus menaruh hadiah tersebut di laci, dan kemudian berdiri. Setelah itu, ia berjalan bersama mereka hingga ke ruang rapat.

Empat jam kemudian, Viltus sudah kembali ke ruangannya disambut oleh Magyar, Marcos dan Anastasia yang membaca laporan mengenai wilayah yang akan divisi mereka serang nanti. Mereka memperhatikan hal tersebut, namun pembicaraan mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal tersebut. Marcos yang paling pertama angkat bicara,

"Jadi, apakah kita menjalankan operasi ini setelah acara itu atau sebelumnya ?"

"Tenang saja, kita akan menjalankan ini setelahnya. Dan aku tahu, kau pasti khawatir Shigure kecewa, benar ?" jawab Viltus

"Tentu saja kita butuh persiapan untuk ini semua operasi ini. Apakah tidak akan menganggu acara tersebut ?" tanya Magyar

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan Elisa. Saat ini, dia sedang menjalankan pemeriksaan rutin kepada semua Gadis Kapal di bawah arahanku. Dan dikarenakan hal tersebut, tidak ada satu pun gadis kapal di ruangan ini."

"Ah... Kau ada benarnya."

"Viltus, mengenai operasi ini. Kita ada di posisi mana ?" tanya Anastasia

"Akhirnya ada yang menanyakan operasi ini tanpa menanyakan mengenai acara tersebut."

"Sudah, jawab saja."

"Baik... Baik... Lokasi kita berada sekitar 5000 KM dari divisi utama yang akan melakukan penyerangan."

"Jarak tersebut cukup jauh, kecuali kita..."

"Ya, kita akan menjadi divisi Kapal Induk. Yamashiro dan Fusou akan menjadi divisi pendukung sekaligus pelindung divisi utama kita."

"Apakah..."

"Dia masuk ke dalam divisi utama lain dalam penyerangan ini. Ini semua karena keberhasilan dia selama ini."

"Berarti, pesta itu dapat juga digunakan untuk permohonan agar semuanya kembali dengan selamat."

"Kau benar, Anastasia."

Viltus langsung berdiri dan kemudian mengisi dokumen untuk pengecekan setiap Gadis Kapalnya dalam waktu dekat dan juga permohonan untuk melakukan pengecekan kesiapan setiap personal yang akan masuk ke dalam operasi tersebut.

Setelah itu, Viltus langsung meminta Magyar dan Marcos untuk melanjutkan tugas mereka menghias ruangan, dan ia pergi bersama Anastasia untuk membantu memasak karena ada sedikit kekacauan di dapur. Hari itu berakhir tanpa ada masalah apapun.

* * *

Sehari sebelum pesta. Viltus sudah membungkus hadiah untuk Uzuki. Taihou yang melihat hal tersebut langsung bertanya kepada Viltus,

"Viltus, bukankah kau membuat boneka untuk Uzuki ?"

"Aku kurang yakin dapat selesai dengan beberapa hari terakhir ini cukup sibuk."

"Jadi, kau membuat apa ?"

"Rahasia."

Taihou tahu Viltus akan menjawab demikian, sehingga ia langsung menghela nafas saja. Viltus kemudian menyentuh rambut dari Taihou dan kemudian berkata,

"Rambutmu sedikit lebih panjang."

"Kau sadar rupanya."

"Kalau demikian, duduk dahulu di sana."

"Eh ?! Kau ingin memotongnya ?"

"Tidak juga."

Taihou sedikit bingung dengan jawaban dari Viltus dan akhirnya memilih mengikuti apa yang diminta oleh Viltus. Viltus kemudian langsung melepas pelindung kepala Taihou, dan mulai menyisirnya. Setelah itu, Viltus mulai mengikat rambut Taihou selama beberapa menit dengan diakhiri memberikan pelindung kepalanya lagi. Taihou langsung berkata,

"Pantas saja Shiro-nee sangat kesulitan dalam merapikan dirinya."

"Kau tahu, pada awalnya dia itu yang membantuku. Namun, pada akhirnya dirinya yang meminta diriku." ujar Viltus

"Ahahahahaha..."

"..."

"Ada apa, Viltus ?"

"Ah... Maaf... Aku tidak dapat mengalihkan perhatianku dari kecantikanmu."

Wajah Taihou langsung memerah dan melihat ke arah Viltus. Viltus langsung mengusap pipi Taihou yang memerah dan kemudian berkata,

"Kau masih saja seperti itu..."

"Mooo... Kau ini selalu berkata seperti itu pada saat diriku tidak siap."

Viltus tersenyum dan kemudian memeluk Taihou. Taihou sadar, Viltus terlihat cukup lelah karena kegiatan selama beberapa hari ini. Ia memeluk Viltus dengan erat, dan kemudian melihat ke arah wajahnya. Ia sadar, Viltus akan mencium dirinya dan kemudian berkata,

"Viltus, kita ini di tempat umum... Bagaimana jika ada orang yang masuk kemari ?"

"Tenang saja..."

"Kau yakin ?"

"Tenang saja."

Taihou sedikit malu-malu, dan menutup wajahnya. Viltus mendadak melihat ke arah pintu dan memberi tanda untuk berikan mereka berdua waktu, yang langsung disetujui oleh Anastasia, Shigure dan Furutaka.

* * *

Setelah itu, mereka berdua mendengar ketukan pintu. Viltus langsung mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk. Taihou melihat Anastasia, Shigure dan Furutaka yang masuk ke dalam dengan wajah penuh senyum. Taihou langsung sadar dan melihat ke arah Viltus yang memalingkan wajahnya. Dalam sekejap wajah Taihou memerah.

Anastasia langsung tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Enaknya yang pasangannya selalu ada di sampingnya."

"Mengenai itu... Huh ?" ujar Viltus kemudian

Viltus membuat wajah seakan-akan bertanya apakah Anastasia sudah diambil oleh seseorang. Anastasia hanya membuat raut wajah yang mengatakan untuk mencari tahu hal tersebut sendirian. Viltus langsung menghela nafas dan kemudian berkata,

"Jadi, bagaimana kondisi di ruangan itu ?"

"Tidak ada masalah." ujar Furutaka

"Uzuki sudah mengetahuinya ?"

"Belum sama sekali. Itu karena Uzuki sangat bersemangat untuk operasi selanjutnya dan fokus untuk berlatih." ujar Shigure.

"Kita memang membutuhkan tenaga seperti itu untuk operasi nanti." ujar Viltus

Viltus langsung mengambil bungkusan lain, dan kemudian berkata,

"Dari sini hingga Kure itu butuh berapa lama, ya ?"

"Untuk Shiro-nee ?" tanya Taihou

"Iya."

Anastasia, Furutaka, dan Shigure membiarkan Viltus dan Taihou untuk berbincang-bincang sendiri. Mereka memilih membicarakan masalah lain,

"Jadi, Anastasia-san. makanannya sudah siap ?" tanya Furutaka

"Tadi Viltus berkata sudah menyiapkan kue dan beberapa makanan ringan." ujar Anastasia

"Eh ? Kukira yang mengurus makanan adalah dirimu." ujar Furutaka

"Pada awalnya... Hingga ia masuk ke dalam dapur dan membuat beberapa kue sendiri."

"Dia itu... sangat ahli."

"Kenapa Furutaka ? Kau iri dengan Taihou ?"

"Sedikit."

"Aku pun demikian."

"Eh ?"

"Hingga aku menemukan orang yang tepat... Hingga saat ini, sih."

Furutaka dan Shigure melihat satu sama lain, dan kemudian langsung bertanya kepada Anastasia, yang langsung dijawab olehnya,

"Rahasia."

Anastasia langsung mengajak Taihou dan Viltus untuk bersiap-siap di dapur kembali. Dan selama berjalan ke dapur, Viltus sempat bertanya,

"Jadi, apakah semua makanan itu sudah siap ?"

"Tentu saja. Bukankah kau yang menyiapkannya sendiri ?" ujar Anastasia

"Ada yang kalian buat, benar ?"

"Ah... Kau benar." ujar Taihou langsung ingat.

"Aku akan membantu kalian semua kalau begitu."

Taihou dan Anastasia langsung mengangguk mendengar itu, dan berjalan lebih dahulu dari Viltus. Namun, pada saat Anastasia melewati Viltus, Viltus berbisik,

"Jadi, kau menerima Neo ya ?"

"Eh ?!"

"Sudahlah... Memang sih kalian bertengkar terus. Tapi, mengingat diriku dengan Taihou, itu merupakan hal yang mungkin."

Anastasia sedikit panik dan berlari ke arah Taihou. Viltus tersenyum melihat mereka berdua dan terus berjalan. Ia melihat ke arah luar jendela dan melihat beberapa Gadis Kapal yang berlatih dengan salah satunya adalah Uzuki. Ia terlihat sangat penuh dengan semangat. Viltus langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

"Aku iri dengan dirinya... Memiliki semangat seperti itu."

Viltus langsung merenggangkan dirinya dan berkata,

"Yosh ! Saatnya bekerja... Aku tidak ingin membuat dirinya bersedih."

Setelah itu, ia kembali berjalan ke arah dapur untuk membantu Anastasia dan Taihou.

* * *

Hari yang dinanti pun tiba.

Yuudachi terlihat sangat senang dengan kondisi di ruangan tersebut. Ruangan tersebut benar-benar diperuntukkan untuk pesta. Viltus, yang sudah meminta ijin untuk cuti, melihat _hair flap_ milik Yuudachi yang bergerak-gerak karena senang. Ia pun ikut tersenyum. Marcos mendadak berkata,

"Ini ditaruh di mana ?"

"Kau pasang saja di sisi sana." ujar Viltus

"Baiklah."

"Daripada itu, hadiahmu untuk Uzuki mana ?"

"Shigure yang menyimpannya."

"Seperti dugaanku. Sudahlah."

Viltus langsung mengambil satu hiasan dan memasangnya di dinding. Setelah semuanya selesai dipasang, Viltus meminta semuanya untuk melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya. Selain itu, ia meminta tolong kepada Yuudachi dan Shigure agar membawa Uzuki pada pukul 6 malam, sementara yang lain datang pada pukul 5 sore.

Viltus langsung kembali ke kamarnya, dan mengecek kembali beberapa barang yang akan dibagikan nanti. Dan pada saat itulah, ia melihat lima bungkus kado di atas kasurnya. Ia berjalan ke sana dan melihat dengan jelas namanya tertera namanya.

Dikarenakan ia terlalu fokus untuk menyiapkan perayaan untuk Uzuki, ia lupa dengan ulang tahunnya sendiri. Ia baru sadar, dirinya sudah bertambah satu tahun kembali. Ia melihat ke kalendar dan tersenyum. Ia langsung berkata,

"Aku lupa... Ulang tahunku dan Shiro-nee kan cukup dekat."

Ia kemudian mengambil bungkusan pertama. Ia membukanya, dan di dalam situ terdapat tulisan dengan nama Marcos dan Shigure tertera di sana. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah topi baru. Topi berwarna hitam, dan tidak terlalu mencolok. Viltus tersenyum dan membaca suratnya. Setelah itu, ia membuka yang kedua dengan nama RJ dan MG tertera di sana. Viltus membukanya dan terdapat dua volume buku novel yang diincar oleh Viltus cukup lama. Viltus langsung mengambil bukunya dan menaruhnya di lemari miliknya.

Ia membuka yang berikutnya dan di sana tertera nama Russia. Dari situ ia tahu siapa yang memberikan dirinya. Ia membukanya dan mendapatkan sebuah buku notes. Di halaman pertama tertera dengan jelas siapa yang memberikan hadiah tersebut. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah nama lain di sana. Ia langsung berkata,

"Dasar... Dia itu... Sudahlah."

Viltus langsung ke bungkusan berikutnya. Di sana tertera nama Taihou. Ia tersenyum sedikit dan membukanya. Sebuah jam saku dan kalung di dalamnya. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Terima kasih semuanya... Untuk hadiah ini..."

Ia melihat hadiah terakhir. Sebuah bungkusan yang sangat kecil. Di sana tertera nama Shiro. Ia membukanya, dan di sana sebuah kotak kecil dengan dua benda di dalamnya. Sepasang cincin. Di sana terdapat pesan dari Shiro,

"Hadiah ini ditujukan untuk dirimu dan Taihou. Semoga kalian terus berbahagia di sana, ya."

Viltus langsung menutup dan mulai berpikir. Ia mengingat kembali semuanya selama ia bersama dengan Taihou. Ia langsung tersenyum dan bergumam,

"Shiro-ne... Ini terlalu cepat..."

"Apa maksudmu terlalu cepat ?" tanya Taihou

Viltus melihat ke belakang, dan menaruh kotak cincinnya di dalam sakunya. Taihou langsung berkata,

"Semua hadiah ini untuk dirimu. Dan semuanya sudah cukup terlambat mengerti ?"

"Kau ada benarnya. Tapi, dari mana kalian tahu ulang tahunku ?"

"Tentu saja Aoba." ujar Taihou

"Ah... Kau ada benarnya..."

"Ehehehehehe."

Viltus langsung memeluk Taihou dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada dirinya. Taihou sendiri langsung tersenyum mendengar itu. Dan pada saat itulah, Taihou bertanya kembali kepada Viltus,

"Jadi, apa yang kau maksud terlalu cepat ?"

"Itu..."

"Viltus ?"

Viltus menarik nafas panjang, dan kemudian mengeluarkan kotak cincin yang diberikan oleh Shiro. Taihou langsung memerah melihatnya, dan Viltus berkata,

"Ini... diberikan oleh Shiro-nee... Agar tidak ada yang mendekati dirimu."

"Uuuuuhhhh... Bukankah ini... Ummmm..."

"Aku tahu itu... Tapi, apakah kau ingin menerimanya ?"

"Untuk..."

"Agar... Tidak ada yang mendekati dirimu..."

Taihou menunduk dan kemudian langsung mengangguk. Viltus mengambil tangan kanan Taihou, dan menyematkan cincin di tangan kanannya. Bagi banyak orang, mungkin cara Viltus ini cukup tidak lazim atau cukup tidak masuk di nalar. Namun, mereka berdua tahu dan tidak dapat diucapkan dengan kata-kata.

Taihou melihat ke arah tangannya dan tersenyum. Viltus sendiri langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan kemudian berkata,

"Itu hanya..."

"Aku tahu mengenai hal tersebut. Kau jangan mengulangnya."

Viltus langsung tersenyum, sementara Taihou melihat ke arah cincin di tangannya. Saat ini, mereka sudah lebih dekat dari sebelumnya, dan tantangan yang harus mereka hadapi jauh lebih besar. Walaupun demikian, mereka masih belum sepenuhnya resmi. Itu karena, lokasi cincin tersebut.

Taihou mencium cincin tersebut dan kemudian berkata,

"Padahal ini ditujukan untuk ulang tahunmu."

"Ahahahaha..."

"Lalu..."

"Kau tahu, aku tidak terlalu butuh hadiah seperti ini lagi tahun ini."

"Eh ? Kenapa ? Kau tidak suka..."

"Karena aku sudah mendapatkan hadiah yang terindah... Walaupun lebih cepat dari ulang tahunku."

Viltus langsung menarik Taihou dan memeluknya. Wajah Taihou memerah dan melihat ke arah Viltus. Viltus sendiri tersenyum, dan kemudian menciumnya. Setelah itu, Viltus melepas Taihou dan kemudian duduk di kasur, diikuti oleh Taihou. Taihou kemudian berkata,

"Setidaknya... Kau benar-benar berubah."

"Begitukah ? Baguslah... Ehehehehe..."

Taihou sendiri langsung memegang lengan Viltus dan menutup wajahnya. Viltus tersenyum, dan kemudian langsung mengelus kepala Taihou, sembari menutup matanya. Mereka melepas penat bersama, sembari menunggu acara mereka selanjutnya.

* * *

Semua anggota sudah berkumpul, Viltus sendiri sudah menyiapkan beberapa hiasan baru untuk ruangan tersebut. Dan, yang mengejutkan mereka semua adalah sesuatu yang ada di tangan Taihou. Banyak orang yang bertanya kepada mereka berdua, yang langsung dijawab singkat oleh mereka berdua.

Tidak berapa lama, Viltus menaruh hadiah miliknya diikuti oleh Magyar, Marcos, dan Anastasia. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Kalian ini... Ulang tahunku sudah lama lewat."

"Kami tahu... Tapi, setidaknya kau berhak mendapatkan itu." ujar Magyar

"Atau kau tidak senang dengan itu ?" tanya Anastasia

"Tidak juga. Aku cukup senang mendapatkan hadiah dari kalian semua." ujar Viltus

Viltus tersenyum kepada semua orang di dalam ruangan tersebut. Houshou langsung berkata,

"Kau sudah berubah..."

"Kau bukan orang pertama yang berkata demikian, namun juga bukan orang terakhir yang akan mengatakan hal tersebut." ujar Viltus sembari menutup mulut Houshou.

"Kau ada benarnya." jawab Houshou

Mendadak mereka mendengar Shigure yang memberi tanda kepada semuanya karena Uzuki yang sudah cukup dekat dengan ruangan mereka. Mereka semua diam sebentar, hingga akhirnya mereka mendengar suara protes dari Uzuki,

"Yayoi... Kenapa kau menarikku kemari ?! Aku harus bangun pagi besok."

"Sudah, Uzuki... Ikut..."

"Yayoi !"

Dan pada saat Yayoi membuka pintu, Uzuki langsung melihat confetti yang terlempar ke arah dirinya. Selain itu, ia melihat semua Gadis Kapal yang ia kenal di tempat tersebut. Uzuki langsung melihat ke arah Yayoi sembari berkata,

"Yayoi... Ini... Ummm..."

"Sudah masuk saja, Uzuki." ujar Yayoi.

Pada saat Uzuki masuk, Aoba langsung berlari memeluk Uzuki. Dan satu per satu mulai memberikan selamat kepada Uzuki atas keberhasilannya masuk ke divisi utama untuk operasi penyerangan berikutnya. Setelah itu mereka semua mulai makan semua makanan yang tersedia.

Viltus dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah penuh kebahagiaan dari seluruh orang di dalam ruangan tersebut. Ia tersenyum hingga Taihou memeluknya dair langsung berkata,

"Sekarang jauh lebih bahagia... Semuanya dapat tersenyum..."

"Bukannya semua seperti itu dari dulu, ya ?" tanya Viltus

"Tidak juga. Semuanya masih sedikit menjauh dari sesamanya... Dan juga dari Laksamana. Tidak ada yang tersenyum seperti ini dahulu." ujar Taihou

"..."

"Jadi, terima kasih..."

"Ucapkan rasa terima kasih itu kepada Kimura." ujar Viltus sembari melihat ke arah Taihou

"Eh ?"

"Kalau dia tidak ada... Aku tidak mungkin kejadian hari ini tidak akan terjadi. Dan semuanya yang telah kita lalui."

Taihou melihat wajah Viltus yang sedikit menunduk, dan langsung mengusap kepala Viltus. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Hei, apa-apaan ini Taihou ?"

"Sudah... Sudah... Dan kembalikan Viltus kembali kepada diriku."

"Ini sudah diriku..."

"Ehehehehehe..."

"Jadi... Paman dan Bibi yang merencanakan acara ini, pyon ?" tanya Uzuki mendadak

Viltus dan Taihou melihat ke arah Uzuki yang matanya berbinar-binar. Mereka berdua melihat satu sama lain dan akhirnya langsung mengangguk. Uzuki langsung melompat ke arah mereka berdua dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada mereka berdua.

Viltus melihat ke arah Aoba yang tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua, dan ia berpikir bahwa hal seperti ini merupakan sesuatu yang ia rindukan dari dahulu. Setelah itu, seluruh kru dari Viltus memberikan Uzuki hadiah, dan yang paling akhir adalah Viltus. Pada saat Uzuki membuka semuanya, ia langsung mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Viltus dan yang lainnya.

Dan yang paling pertama ia kenakan adalah hadiah dari Viltus. Sebuah ikat rambut hasil tangan Viltus dan juga gelang. Viltus dan Taihou tersenyum dari jauh, dan langsung mendapatkan beberapa permintaan dari Kelas Shiratsuyu untuk memberikan mereka yang sama. Viltus hanya tertawa saja mendengar itu dan mengiyakan setelahnya.

Mereka semua berbincang-bincang sembari memakan hidangan yang tersedia hingga tengah malam. Houshou langsung mengantar semua Gadis Kapal kembali ke kamar mereka,sementara Viltus dan seluruh krunya masih di dalam ruangan. Viltus langsung mengambil vodka miliknya dan kemudian berkata,

"Pertempuran besar sudah menanti kita semua..."

"Namun, itu bukan akhir semuanya." ujar Magyar menerima Vodka yang dituang oleh Viltus

"Walaupun demikian, itu merupakan salah satu awal dari kebebasan kita semua." ujar Marcos yang juga menerima Vodka yang dituang oleh Viltus.

"Ini pasti akan sangat berat..." ujar Elisa

"Namun, aku yakin kita semua mampu menghadapi halangan tersebut." ujar Anastasia

"Tiga hari sebelum unit kita dikirim ke lini depan..." ujar Viltus

"Waktu yang lama..." ujar Elisa

"Namun, akan terasa sebentar." ujar Marcos

"Maka, dari itu... Mari kita berikan kemampuan terbaik kita untuk menghadapi mereka." ujar Viltus sembari mengangkat gelasnya.

Semuanya mengangkat gelasnya dan meminumnya bersamaan. Mereka semua berdiri, dan berjalan kembali ke kamar mereka. Lima gelas di dalam ruangan tersebut menunjukkan determinasi mereka berlima untuk membawa semuanya kembali dan kembali berkumpul di tempat ini.

* * *

Hari yang ditentukan pun sudah sudah berada di kapal komandonya sembari memperhatikan laporan dari Elisa. Magyar melakukan pengecekan terhadap setiap radar, sementara Anastasis membereskan meja sonarnya.

Marcos baru masuk ke dalam ruang komando setelah mengecek semua perlengkapan dari kapal komando. Elisa sendiri akan ikut ke dalam kapal tersebut karena mereka akan tinggal di markas yang mereka buat sebelumnya.

Semua Gadis Kapal di bawah arahan Viltus sudah tiba, dan Viltus langsung berdiri dan berkata,

"Baiklah... Kita akan meluncur ke salah satu dari ketiga markas kita terdahulu..."

Dari sana, ia melihat wajah penuh persiapan dari semuanya. Ia langsung tersenyum dan kemudian langsung berkata,

"Tidak seperti biasanya aku berkata demikian, namun mari kita terus berjuang hingga kita mampu membebaskan manusia dari belenggu Abyssal."

Semua mengangguk dan berteriak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus. Mereka langsung kembali ke pos masing-masing, dan Viltus langsung membaca semua hasil pengintaian sebelumnya. Kapal Komando Viltus meninggalkan pelabuhan dan itu menandakan sesuatu. Pertempuran tersebut pun dimulai.

* * *

HakunoKazuki di sini

Akhirnya... GREAT PHOENIX lanjut !

Maafkan saya atas lamanya seri ini berlanjut... Dari pengecekan ulang, hingga mengganti tema ceritanya... Namun, entah mengapa yang paling susah adalah di bagian akhir dari ceritanya. Ya, semoga kalian maklum dengan ini semua.

Jika kalian memiliki komentar, silakan saja komentari. Tapi jaga bahasanya.

Sekian dari saya, semoga kalian masih mau mengikuti seri ini, ya !

Sampai jumpa !


	27. Mercy

**Chapter 26**

 **Mercy**

* * *

Viltus memperhatikan seluruh laporan yang masuk mengenai lokasi dari setiap divisi Abyssal yang menjadi lawannya saat ini. Ia duduk di bangku kayunya sembari memegang kertas dan terus mendengar laporan langsung di lapangan dari beberapa Laksamana yang di bawah arahannya melalui headsetnya.

Ia menulis setiap laporan dari salah satunya, dan kemudian berkata,

"Akira, dapatkah kau memperhatikan posisi lawan sekitar 1000 KM di tenggara kita ?"

"Huh ? Kenapa harus diriku yang melakukannya ?" ujar Akira.

"Sudah, lakukan saja. Saat ini armadaku dan armada Laksamana Tinggi Tadahisa sedang istirahat setelah melakukan patroli selama beberapa hari."

"Unryuu juga lelah mengerti !"

"Lakukan saja. Setelah itu, besok kau dapat beristirahat."

"Begitukah ?!"

"Aku tidak akan mengulangnya."

"Baik, Kapten Amarov !"

Viltus langsung menghela nafas dan kemudian langsung menutup komunikasi untuk sementara. Setelah itu, ia langsung berjalan ke arah meja yang berada di tengah ruangan dan kemudian langsung menaruh satu pion di salah satu sudut dari peta. Ia langsung bergumam,

"Abyssal menurunkan lima armada untuk melindungi pulau tersebut. Empat armada Kapal Induk yang sudah diketahui lokasinya berada sekitar 250 KM dari pulau target."

Ia kemudian langsung menggerakkan pion lain, dan kemudian bergumam,

"Armada utama sudah melakukan penyerangan di pulau lain, namun berdasarkan apa yang kudengar mereka sedang menghadapi lawan yang cukup besar jumlahnya sehingga harus mundur ke markas darurat. Masalah mereka pun pesawat yang dirumorkan berasal dari pulau tersebut."

Setelah itu, ia melihat ke dinding dan memperhatikan laporan dari mekanik mengenai Gadis Kapal yang ikut mereka. Berdasarkan catatan yang tertera di sana, Yamashiro dan Fusou mengalami gangguan di peluncur pesawat mereka sehingga tidak dapat turun dalam waktu dekat. Selain itu, Furutaka, Noshiro dan Yahagi terkena serangan telak dan tidak dapat diturunkan juga. Waktu perbaikan untuk mereka bertiga jauh lebih lama dari dugaan karena jumlah mekanik yang sedikit.

Ia langsung menghela nafas dan kemudian membaca laporan lain. Laporan mengenai ditemukannya keberadaan Kapal Selam Abyssal yang sedang berpatroli di sekitar pulau tersebut. Ia sudah mengirimkan permintaan untuk mengirimkan peralatan untuk menghadapi Kapal Selam, dan peralatan tersebut sedang dalam perjalanan.

Tidak berapa lama, ia mendengar ketukan pintu dan langsung mengijinkan untuk masuk. Di sana berdiri Marcos, Taihou, dan Anastasia. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Maaf telah membuat kalian semua bekerja dengan keras."

"Itu bukan masalah, soalnya itu merupakan tugas kita semua. Lagipula, hari ini sebagian dapat beristirahat. Dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup." ujar Taihou

"Baguslah..."

Marcos dan Anastasia membiarkan Taihou dan Viltus berbincang-bincang dan langsung melihat ke atas meja. Mereka memperhatikan posisi dari lawan berdasarkan laporan di lapangan langsung. Anastasia langsung berkomentar,

"Pulau tersebut dijaga cukup banyak divisi Abyssal juga rupanya."

"Padahal sebelumnya kita berhasil menghancurkan divisi Kapal Induk mereka di sana." ujar Marcos

"Pada saat kau masih mengincar balas dendam, benar ?" tanya Anastasia

"Tepat sekali." ujar Marcos

Mereka berdua memperhatikan seluruh peta yang berada di hadapan mereka. Pulau target mereka memiliki gugusan kepulauan yang memungkinkan untuk meluncurkan pesawat dari beberapa teluk, dan juga menyembunyikan kapal selam dengan keadaan alam di bawah laut.

Tidak berapa lama, Magyar masuk ke dalam dan berkata,

"Ah, Viltus kebetulan sekali."

"Ada apa, Magyar ?" tanya Viltus

"Kelompok mekanik yang akan membantu Elisa sudah tiba, selain itu peralatan yang kau minta pun sudah tiba." ujar Magyar

"Terima kasih banyak atas informasinya, Magyar." ujar Viltus

"Bukan masalah. Selain itu..."

"Ada apa, Magyar ?"

"Berdasarkan laporan dari Elisa, Yamashiro dan Fusou dapat kembali ke lini depan besok siang."

"Itu lebih dari cukup."

Viltus melihat ke arah Taihou, dan Taihou langsung mengerti. Mereka semua langsung mengelilingi peta di hadapan mereka, dan memperhatikan dengan seksama semua yang diberitahu oleh Viltus. Anastasia dan Taihou mempersiapkan diri untuk mencatat semua yang akan Viltus terangkan sebentar lagi. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Baiklah, aku akan memulai memberitahu kalian mengenai apa yang baru saja kudapatkan."

Semuanya mengangguk dan langsung memperhatikan peta di hadapan mereka. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Berdasarkan laporan dari Akira, ia menemukan dua divisi Kapal Induk baru yang berkeliaran di dekat pulau target."

"Lebih banyak kapal Induk, berarti pesawat kita dan Akizuki bersama kedua saudarinya bekerja lebih keras lagi." ujar Anastasia

"Itu tidak dapat kupungkiri lagi. Mengingat jumlah pesawat yang cukup banyak, kita pasti akan kesulitan untuk melewati bombandir mereka. Tidak mungkin langsung ke target utama tanpa menghancurkan asal dari pesawat tersebut." ujar Magyar

"Untuk perlengkapan serangan udara kita, mungkin dapat kukatakan kapal komando kita dapat melindungi diri kita sendiri." ujar Marcos

"Jika boleh tahu, berapa jumlah _Chaff_ _Grenade_ yang kita miliki saat ini ?" tanya Viltus

"Itu justru yang ingin kubicarakan setelahnya. Jumlah peluru yang kita miliki untuk menghindari radar lawan hanya lima buah saja. Untuk torpedo yang membuat kita hilang dari radar mereka pun juga tinggal dua buah." ujar Marcos

"Itu karena apa yang terjadi terakhir kali, ya..." ujar Viltus

Semuanya langsung terdiam mendengar hal tersebut. Namun, bukan berarti mereka tidak berpikir untuk mencari cara untuk menghadapi lawan. Mendadak, mereka mendengar sirene yang berbunyi tanda pesawat lawan yang lewat diiringi dengan ledakan yang cukup hebat. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Mereka menghancurkan markas palsu kita..."

"Namun, bukan berarti mereka akan berhenti berpatroli." ujar Anastasia

"Aku tahu, mari kita lanjutkan ke taktik kita selanjutnya."

Viltus langsung menunjuk ke salah satu titik di peta. Sebuah pulau yang berjarak sekitar 100 KM dari pulau target. Ia langsung berkata,

"Tempat ini merupakan salah satu tempat yang sangat strategis untuk melakukan peluncuran pesawat ke berbagai arah."

"Hmmm... Menurutku tempat tersebut tidak terlalu bagus." ujar Magyar

"Mengapa kau berkata demikian ?" tanya Anastasia

"Secara geografis, teluk di mana mereka dapat bersembunyi cukup dekat dengan bukit yang cukup tinggi. Mereka akan kesulitan untuk meluncurkan pesawat mereka, kecuali pesawat mereka memutar mengelilingi pulau." ujar Magyar

"Hal tersebut dapat diperhitungkan, dengan melakukan taktik tersebut kita tidak akan pernah menduga pesawat tersebut berasal dari sana." ujar Viltus

"Kau berkata demikian... Itu merupakan sebuah asumsi, benar ?" tanya Marcos

"Tepat sekali. Kita tidak pernah mengetahui apa yang ada di sana." ujar Viltus

Radio mendadak berbunyi, dan Viltus langsung mengangkatnya. Dari sana, ia mendengar laporan dari Akira, dan langsung mempersilahkan Akira untuk kembali dengan berhati-hati terhadap serangan dari Kapal Selam. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Akira memberi laporan bahwa lawan baru saja mengirimkan dua divisi yang membawa sumber daya ke pulau target kita."

"Jika boleh tahu, sumber daya apa yang dikirimkan oleh mereka ?" tanya Anastasia

"Bauksit, dan beberapa bahan bakar. Akira telah menghancurkan setidaknya empat dari dua puluh kelas Wa yang berada 500 KM dari pulau target." ujar Viltus

"Tunggu, Akira sampai sedekat itu ?" tanya Marcos dengan wajah heran

"Tidak. Pesawat yang diluncurkan oleh Katsuragi, Amagi dan Unryuu dapat mencapai area tersebut." ujar Viltus sembari menghela nafas.

"Jika boleh tahu, pesawat apa saja yang kembali ke mereka ?" tanya Taihou mendadak

"Aku tidak tahu. Kita baru mengetahuinya setelah mereka kembali kemari." ujar Viltus

"Kau harus tahu, jumlah pesawat yang kita miliki saat ini terbatas. Kita bukan di Yokosuka saat ini, sehingga untuk mengirim pesawat baru akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama." ujar Taihou

"Aku tahu, itu semua memakan waktu satu minggu." ujar Viltus

Viltus langsung menyadari jumlah sumber daya yang ia miliki saat ini. Dapat dikatakan jumlah bahan bakar yang dimiliki oleh mereka saat ini hanya cukup untuk melakukan operasi sebanyak dua kali saja. Dengan kata lain, dia tidak boleh gagal untuk menyerang pulau tersebut sebanyak dua operasi tersebut. Ia sudah memperhitungkan semua itu, dan sedang mempersiapakan satu operasi untuk menghancurkan dua dari lima divisi lawan, sebelum operasi utama untuk menguasai pulau tersebut.

Selain itu jumlah pesawat yang ia miliki pun tidak terlalu banyak. Ia hanya memiliki sepuluh squadron _Tenzan_ , lima belas squadron _Reppu_ , dua belas squadron _Suisei,_ dan squadron divisi _Zuiun_. Jumlah tersebut sudah termasuk yang saat ini dipegang oleh Akira. Jadi, dapat dikatakan ia tidak dapat membuang-buang pesawat tersebut, atau ia terpaksa menunda menyerang lawan.

Itu sebenarnya sudah masuk ke dalam perkiraan Viltus. Namun dikarenakan tekanan dari divisi utama untuk menguasai pulau tersebut, ia tidak dapat menunda untuk menyerang pulau tersebut.

Viltus langsung menghela nafas dan kemudian langsung melihat kembali ke laporan yang ia miliki. Semua laporan tersebut tidak menjelaskan mengenai pulau tersebut sama sekali, karena tidak ada satu pun pesawat pengintai yang selamat hingga sampai sana.

Ia mengasumsikan pulau tersebut merupakan salah satu Markas Angkatan Laut Abyssal, dan itu memiliki dasar yang cukup jelas. Penjagaan ketat di pulau tersebut, ditambah seringnya kapal pengangkut datang ke pulau tersebut.

Viltus langsung berkata sembari menunjuk dua pulau,

"Kita akan melakukan penyisiran di dua pulau ini."

"Hmmmm... Dua pulau tersebut, ya." ujar Marcos

"Untuk operasi satu ini, target utama adalah menghancurkan dua atau tiga divisi lawan ditambah kapal selam lawan yang berpatroli di sana." ujar Viltus

"Berarti diriku tidak ikut ?" tanya Taihou

"Khusus yang satu ini, iya. Kau akan tetap di markas ini." ujar Viltus

"Baik, Laksamana." ujar Taihou

"Namun, bukan berarti dirimu dapat libur. Kau akan memimpin divisi yang terdiri dari Ryuujou, Shoukaku, Zuikaku, Hiryuu, dan Souryuu untuk mengirimkan serangan udara sebagai tenaga bantuan kami." ujar Viltus

"Berarti kami akan membawa _Suisei_ dan _Reppu_." ujar Taihou

"Iya. Tolong." ujar Viltus

Taihou langsung mengangguk, sementara Viltus langsung berkata,

"Kita akan menurunkan dua divisi. Satu divisi yang terdiri dari Yamashiro dan Kako dengan divisi pendukung dengan isi Agano, Asagumo, Yamagumo, dan Akizuki. Sementara divisi yang kedua terdiri dari Fusou dan Mogami dengan divisi pendukung dengan isi Michisio, Shigure, Teruzuki dan Hatsuzuki. Untuk Kapal Perusak di divisi pendukung milik Fusou selain Teruzuki, dan Hatsuzuki akan membawa perlengkapan untuk menghadapi Kapal Selam. Fusou dan Yamashiro akan menggunakan perlengkapan terbaik mereka dengan membawa masing-masing satu divisi _Zuiun_."

Semuanya mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus, dengan Anastasia dan Taihou mencatat semuanya. Viltus kembali menekankan lokasi yang akan menjadi target operasi mereka besok sembari berkata,

"Pada jam 0900, kita akan memulai operasi ini. Aku tahu, kita tidak memiliki cukup banyak informasi mengenai ini, namun aku mengharapkan yang terbaik dari semuanya."

Semuanya mengangguk dan langsung memperhatikan kembali catatan yang ditulis oleh Taihou dan Anastasia. Dan pada saat itulah, Anastasia menyadari Viltus yang sedikit lelah. Ia memberi tanda kepada Taihou sebentar, dan langsung mengajak semuanya untuk pergi sekarang.

Satu per satu pun mulai meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, dan meninggalkan Viltus dengan Taihou. Viltus melihat ke Taihou sebentar, dan kemudian melihat Taihou yang melebarkan tangannya seakan-akan meminta Viltus untuk mendekati dirinya. Viltus langsung berjalan, dan kemudian membiarkan dirinya terjatuh untuk ditangkap oleh Taihou. Taihou memeluknya, mengelus kepalanya, dan kemudian langsung bertanya,

"Viltus, kau kenapa ?"

"Lelah..." jawab Viltus

"Aku tahu kau pasti sangat lelah. Begitu pula dengan diriku."

"Aku tahu..."

"Maka dari itu... Eh ?"

Viltus semakin memperat pelukannya, dan Taihou tahu Viltus sedikit gugup dengan operasi ini. Itu yang membuat Viltus tidak terlalu nyaman. Walaupun ia sudah mampu melewati beberapa operasi besar, namun ia masih sedikit dihantui oleh kegagalan di masa lalunya. Taihou langsung mengelus kepala Viltus dengan pelan, dan berkata,

"Kau pasti akan berhasil..."

"Aku tahu..." ujar Viltus

"Ehehehehe, siapa yang menyangka dirimu dapat bersikap seperti ini..."

"..."

"Sangat imut... Dan rapuh..."

"Jangan sampai ada yang tahu aku bertindak seperti ini... Aku khawatir mereka akan menganggap diriku menjadi benar-benar lunak, apalagi anak-anak baru tersebut."

Taihou tersenyum sedikit, dan membiarkan Viltus memeluknya sebentar. Setelah itu, Viltus melepas pelukannya, dan dapat terlihat dengan jelas Viltus sedikit lebih segar. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Aku sebenarnya ingin tidur... Cuma masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan."

"Ehehehehehe..."

"Huh ? Tumben sekali dirimu tidak menyuruhku untuk istirahat."

"Khusus kali ini kuijinkan, karena kami masih membutuhkan dirimu... Setelah itu, kita dapat tidur sebentar."

Taihou tersenyum ke arah Viltus, yang langsung dibalas oleh Viltus. Setelah itu, mereka berdua berjalan keluar bersama sembari membicarakan apa langkah mereka selanjutnya di operasi selanjutnya.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Viltus sudah melakukan pengecekan dari jumlah pesawat yang jatuh selama digunakan oleh Akira sehari sebelumnya. Dari sana, ia mengetahui ia kehilangan dua squadron _Reppu_. Selain itu, Akatsuki dan Inazuma yang membantu Akira pun cedera parah yang langsung ditangani oleh Elisa.

Pada saat kapal komandonya akan bergerak, Viltus bergumam,

"Setelah ini aku akan memberikan Elisa libur seminggu."

"..."

Semuanya menatap Viltus dengan wajah tidak percaya. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Tidak hanya dirinya, kalian pun juga akan mendapatkan liburan setelah ini semua selesai."

"Kau ini siapa ?!" ujar Marcos sembari mendekati Viltus

"Marcos, mundur sedikit... Aku dapat melihat kerut di dahimu dengan jelas dari sini." ujar Viltus mendorong Marcos sedikit

"Kau benar-benar jadi sangat baik..." ujar Anastasia

"Apa maksudmu, Anastasia ?" tanya Viltus sembari melihat ke arah Anastasia

"Ada sisi bagusnya sih dia seperti itu." ujar Magyar

Viltus langsung tersenyum, dan kemudian langsung memanggil semua Gadis Kapal yang akan masuk ke dalam operasi ini. Yang masuk ke dalam ruang komando adalah Fusou dan Yamashiro. Mereka memberi hormat dan kemudian memberitahukan perihal kesiapan dari semua yang terlibat di operasi hari tersebut. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Baiklah, divisi yang dipimpin oleh Yamashiro merupakan divisi yang bertanggungjawab untuk menghancurkan dua atau tiga divisi lawan."

"Dua atau tiga ? Bukan lima-limanya ?" tanya Yamashiro

"Sebaiknya kita memasukkan yang terburuk, atau mungkin kita tidak menemukan sama sekali divisi lawan di operasi ini."

"Iya juga sih, jika itu menyangkut diriku yang memimpin mereka." ujar Yamashiro

"Tidak juga, ada beberapa faktor yang harus diperhitungkan dalam menentukan target jumlah yang harus dihancurkan. Satu adalah masalah lokasi, lawan pasti akan melakukan patroli dan pergerakan mereka akan sedikit berbeda dari yang diharapkan. Lalu, yang kedua adalah masalah sumber daya yang kita miliki saat ini." terang Viltus

Yamashiro melihat ke arah Viltus dengan wajah tidak percaya dengan yang ia dengar. Itu dapat dikatakan ada seorang Laksamana yang tidak menyalahkan dirinya jika dirinya gagal. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Yang utama dari operasi ini adalah menjaga semuanya agar kembali dengan selamat."

"..."

"Aku tahu itu terdengar cukup mudah bila kuucapkan seperti ini, namun tidak di lapangan sana. Semuanya akan sangat sulit."

"Aku mengerti itu, kau tidak perlu memberitahuku mengenai hal ini." ujar Yamashiro sembari menghela nafas.

"Fusou, tugasmu adalah mencari kapal selam yang melalukan patroli. Semua anggota divisimu akan menggunakan perlengkapan untuk menghadapi Kapal Selam, kecuali Teruzuki dan Hatsuzuki." ujar Viltus

"Baik, Laksamana." ujar Fusou

"Semua anggota sudah di kapal komando ?" tanya Viltus

"Semuanya sudah di dalam ruang tunggu di kapal komando." lapor Anastasia sembari menyiapkan headsetnya

"Elisa, apakah perlengkapan yang diperlukan oleh kami sudah siap ?" tanya Viltus melalui radio

"Semua sudah dimasukkan, dan untuk kapal komandomu sendiri aku sudah memperkuat beberapa bagiannya, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." ujar Elisa

"Terima kasih banyak, Elisa." ujar Viltus

Viltus langsung berdiri dan kemudian menunggu laporan dari masing-masing krunya. Anastasia yang memulai lebih dahulu,

"Semua perlengkapan sonar sudah siap."

"Radar tidak ada masalah, kita dapat melakukan pelayaran sekarang." ujar Magyar

"Semua sistem persenjataan baik. Tidak ada masalah. Kau dapat memulai operasi ini tanpa ada masalah dari sisi ini, Kapten." ujar Marcos

"Bagus, Laksamana kepada sistem. Memasukkan nama Viltus Amarov."

" _Autentikasi sedang berjalan... Melakukan pemindaian wajah... Diterima... Selamat datang, Kapten Viltus Amarov._ "

"Laksamana kepada Sistem, jalankan kapal komando dengan kecepatan 30 knots hingga titik yang sudah saya pasang di peta."

" _Sistem kepada Laksamana, Kapal Komando mulai berjalan._ "

Dan dalam sekejap suasana ruang komando menjadi sangat serius, sesuatu yang dilihat oleh Yamashiro dan Fusou selama mereka bekerja bersama mereka, dan hal tersebut sangat kontras pada saat mereka berempat di Yokosuka. Namun, sisi serius itu yang membuat Yamashiro dan yang lainnya merasa aman di tangan mereka. Operasi pertama mereka pun dimulai.

* * *

Viltus mendengarkan berbagai laporan yang masuk dari Yamashiro dan Fusou selama dirinya menunggu di kapal komando. Posisi Kapal komando mereka berada di salah satu teluk di pulau keempat 400 KM dari pulau target.

Anastasia dan Magyar sibuk dengan perlengkapan mereka, sementara Marcos membantu Viltus untuk memasang posisi target lawan dengan menggunakan pion di atas peta di tengah ruangan. Viltus memperhatikan semua posisi dari Yamashiro dan Fusou, sekaligus mendengarkan laporan dari Taihou mengenai posisi lawan.

Posisi lawan sesuai dengan yang diprediksikan oleh Viltus, namun posisi Kapal Selam sama sekali belum diketahui. Itu yang ia khawatirkan sedari tadi. Sonar yang digunakan oleh Kapal Induk, dan juga yang digunakan oleh Gadis Kapal sama sekali tidak menangkap keberadaan dari Kapal Selam.

Viltus langsung bertanya,

"Hmmmm... Marcos, kita sama sekali tidak memiliki torpedo yang dapat menembakkan suara di dalam air, ya..."

"Memangnya ada yang seperti itu ? Dan untuk apa torpedo tersebut ?" tanya Marcos

"Kau tahu sistem yang digunakan oleh kelelawar pada saat gelap ? Itu yang ingin kugunakan... Untuk melihat kontur bawah laut kita."

"Kau curiga mereka bersembunyi di sela-sela bebatuan ? Lagipula, Sonar sendiri juga bekerja seperti yang kau minta." ujar Marcos

"Iya juga sih."

"Dan jika menggunakan torpedo macam itu, kau dapat membuat telinga operator sonar kita rusak dalam sekejap."

"Ah, kau ada benarnya."

Viltus langsung menghela nafas pada saat itulah ia mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat pelan,

"Oni-chan..."

Viltus terkejut dan kemudian melihat ke kiri dan kanannya. Ia memperhatikan radar yang dimiliki oleh Magyar, dan sama sekali tidak menemukan apapun di sana. Viltus langsung menutup matanya sebentar, dan kemudian langsung berkata,

"Berdasarkan peta ini, Kapal Selam lawan sangat mungkin berada sangat dekat dengan posisi Yamashiro. Marcos, beritahu Fusou untuk bertemu dengan divisi Yamashiro dan membuat formasi penyerangan pertama... Ah, tidak formasi penyerangan kedua."

"Baik."

Marcos langsung menghubungi Fusou dan memberitahu mengenai perihal tersebut. Tidak berapa lama, Viltus kembali mendengar suara,

"Bukan... Di... Sana... Dekat... Dirimu"

Suara tersebut bukanlah suara seseorang yang dikenal oleh Viltus, namun entah mengapa ia cukup rindu dengan suara tersebut. Ia menutup matanya, seakan-akan berusaha mencerna apa yang dimaksud. Dan pada saat itulah, ia sadar sesuatu. Ia langsung berkata,

"Marcos, isi torpedo sekarang. Dan dalam hitungan 180 detik setelah menembakkan satu torpedo, persiapkan kapal kita untuk masuk ke dalam perlengkapan untuk menghadapi Kapal Selam !"

"Huh ? Kau kenapa ?" tanya Marcos

"Mengenai itu..." ujar Viltus yang disela oleh Anastasia

"Aku menemukan lokasi kapal selam lawan. Mereka tidak di dekat Yamashiro, melainkan di dekat kita."

"Jarak mereka dengan kita berapa ?" tanya Viltus

"50 KM dengan kedalaman 1500 M." ujar Anastasia

"Itu cukup dekat dengan kita. Baiklah, aku akan memasukkannya sekarang." ujar Marcos

"Fusou, Yamashiro. Aku akan mengubah posisi dari Kapal Komando dikarenakan mereka menemukan posisi kita." lapor Viltus kepada Fusou dan Yamashiro yang langsung mendapat konfirmasi dari mereka.

Viltus langsung meminta kapal komando untuk bergerak dengan kecepatan yang cukup rendah, dan bergerak agar satu garis lurus dengan posisi kapal selam. Viltus langsung bertanya kepada Anastasia,

"Berapa jumlah kapal selam lawan ?"

"Berdasarkan apa yang kudapat terdapat lima." ujar Anastasia

"Terima kasih, Anastasia. Lanjutkan pengawasanmu. Marcos, siapkan _Depth Charge_ untuk situasi ini, sesuai dengan rencana awal." perintah Viltus

"Siap." ujar Marcos langsung memperhatikan layar di hadapannya dengan laporan dari Anastasia

"Magyar, apakah ada pesawat yang melewati posisi kita ?" tanya Viltus

"Daripada pesawat, mungkin dapat kukatakan PT Imps yang mengarah kemari." ujar Magyar

"Berapa jumlahnya ?" tanya Viltus kemudian

"Tiga kapal. Mereka berada di tenggara dari posisi kita. Jarak 100 KM." jawab Magyar

Viltus langsung duduk di kapalnya sembari memikirkan langkah selanjutnya untuk menghadapi PT Imps yang mendekat. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Marcos, fokus saja untuk menghadapi Kapal selam."

"Kau yakin ?" tanya Marcos

"Iya."

Viltus berdiri, dan kemudian berkata,

"Taihou, kau mendengar diriku ?"

"Sangat jelas. Ada apa ?" jawab Taihou dari ujung radio

"Dapatkah kau mengirimkan dua squadron _Suisei_ ke dekat kapal komandoku ?"

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mendekati dirimu, ya ?"

"Kau sudah mengetahui jawabannya."

"Ehehehehehe... Katakan saja posisi lawannya."

"Saat ini jarak mereka 100 KM di tenggara dari posisi kami."

"Kapal kalian menghadap ke mana dari markas darurat ?"

"Ke arah barat."

"Kecepatan mereka ?"

"Kecepatan maksimal."

"Satu squadron _Suisei_ berada di 20 KM di utara dari posisi kalian. Saya akan mengirim mereka menuju ke target."

"Bagaimana dengan satu lagi ?"

"Satu lagi berada di 150 KM di barat daya dari posisi kalian."

"Siap. Aku mohon bantuanmu untuk masalah ini."

"Tentu saja, Viltus."

Viltus ingin melanjutkan sesuatu, namun ia merasakan tatapan tajam dari tiga orang. Viltus memperhatikan mereka bertiga, dan tidak ada satu pun yang melihat ke arah Viltus. Viltus menghela nafas sebentar, dan kemudian mendengar Taihou berkata,

"Viltus, hati-hati di depan sana."

"Tentu saja. Aku akan kembali." ujar Viltus

Setelah itu, Viltus mematikan radio dan mendengar Marcos berkata,

"Sesuatu yang akan mengarah ke _Death Flag_ , benar ?"

"Itu tidak mungkin karena diriku adalah karakter utama di cerita ini." ujar Viltus

"Kau yakin dengan rekor dari pemilik dunia ini yang kejam ?" tanya Anastasia sedikit tertawa

"Mengenai itu..."

Viltus melihat ke arah lain, dan langsung berkata,

"Sudah, fokus saja ke tugas di hadapan kalian !"

Semuanya tertawa mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus. Viltus sendiri langsung duduk dan memperhatikan dengan seksama semua laporan yang masuk kembali ke kapal komandonya. Tidak berapa lama, Marcos berkata,

"Mengapa kapal selam itu tidak melakukan penyerangan ?"

"Kita bergerak ke arah mereka, sehingga membuat mereka berasumsi bahwa mereka telah ketahuan. Walaupun ini merupakan pertaruhan." ujar Viltus

"Pertaruhan yang sangat berbahaya." ujar Anastasia sembari terus memperhatikan layar di hadapannya.

Hal tersebut dikarenakan kapal selam lawan dapat saja melakukan serangan terhadap kapal komandonya pada saat ia bergerak. Informasi yang ia ketahui saat ini adalah jumlah kapal selam, namun bukan arah yang diperhatikan oleh kapal selam tersebut.

"Hmmm... Torpedo terdeteksi dari lokasi terakhir kali Kapal Selam !" teriak Anastasia

"Semuanya bersiap dengan yang terburuk !" teriak Viltus

Namun, tidak terjadi apapun dengan kapal komando mereka. Mereka berempat melihat satu sama lain, dengan Viltus yang paling bingung. Setelah diam sebentar, Viltus memutukan kembali ke rencana awal. Kapal komando berjalan dengan pelan, dan tidak berapa lama mendengar laporan dari Taihou,

"Semua PT Imps sudah musnah."

"Terima kasih, Taihou. Lanjutkan memberi perlindungan udara untuk divisi Yamashiro dan Fusou." perintah Viltus

"Baik, Laksamana."

Viltus sendiri terlihat sangat fokus dengan kondisi saat ini. Jika berdasarkan apa yang disebutkan oleh Anastasia, seharusnya mereka sudah cukup dekat dengan salah satu Kapal Selam lawan. Anastasia langsung berkata,

"Salah satu dari kapal selam ada di bawah kita... Sementara yang empat sisanya menghilang dari layarku."

"Marcos, hancurkan kapal selam tersebut. Kita akan tetap waspada terhadap empat..." ujar Viltus yang terhenti pada saat mendengar suara

"Oni-chan... Sudah... Hancur... Tidak... Ada..."

Viltus melihat ke kiri dan kanan, dan itu benar-benar menarik perhatian dari Magyar. Magyar langsung bertanya,

"Ada apa, Viltus ? Kita saat ini membutuhkan dirimu untuk operasi ini."

"Tidak... Hanya saja tadi aku..." ujar Viltus yang kembali disela, yang kali ini oleh Anastasia

"Kapal selam lawan hancur..."

"Terima kasih, Anastasia." ujar Viltus

"Viltus, ada apa ?" kali ini Anastasia yang bertanya

"..."

"Viltus, jika ada sesuatu di kepalamu, katakan saja. Kami sudah terbiasa dengan dirimu." ujar Marcos

"Terbiasa apa ? Terbiasa mengucapkan kata-kata gila ?" ujar Viltus

"Lebih kurang, di mana semuanya ternyata benar." ujar Magyar sembari mengangkat bahunya.

"Hah, kalian ini." ujar Viltus tersenyum sinis

"Jadi, ada apa ?" tanya Magyar

"Aku mendengar suara yang tidak pernah kukenal... Suara seorang wanita dengan aksen yang cukup aneh..." ujar Viltus

Mereka bertiga melihat satu sama lain, kemudian mendengar Viltus melanjutkan,

"Ia yang mengatakan mengenai lokasi Kapal Selam yang bukan di daerah Yamashiro..."

"Berarti itu alasan mengapa dirimu memintaku menyiapkan ini semua..." ujar Marcos

"Iya."

"Lalu, suara itu berkata apa ?" tanya Anastasia

"Empat Kapal Selam lain sudah tenggelam."ujar Viltus

"Apakah itu dapat dipercaya ?" tanya Magyar

"Aku tidak tahu." ujar Viltus

Magyar dan Marcos langsung berpikir sebentar, sementara Anastasia melihat ke arah Viltus yang juga berpikir. Tidak berapa lama, Marcos berkata,

"Kita mungkin dapat mempercayai suara tersebut."

"Kau yakin dengan hal tersebut ?" tanya Magyar sembari mengambil satu botol air minum

"Jika sebelumnya informasi yang diberikan akurat, kita dapat mempercayai yang satu ini." ujar Marcos

"Bagaimana jika yang satu ini merupakan informasi palsu ?" tanya Anastasia

"Mengenai itu..."

Mereka bertiga langsung terdiam mendengarnya. Mereka kembali berpikir hingga akhirnya Viltus berkata,

"Kita lanjutkan saja pergerakan kita ke arah teluk di selatan."

"Huh ?"

"Jika memang benar keempat kapal selam tersebut berada di sini, seharusnya mereka sudah menembakkan torpedo mereka kemari."

Mereka bertiga meyadari kapal komando sama sekali tidak bergerak, dan juga tidak mengawasi semua tugas mereka sama sekali. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Salah satu yang tidak dapat dipungkiri adalah kondisi kita yang tidak siap selama perbincangan ini."

"Kau... Ada benarnya..." ujar Anastasia

"Dan selain itu, torpedo lawan yang tidak mengarah kemari. Berarti mereka menghadapi sesuatu sebelumnya, dan itulah yang menenggelamkan kapal selam yang lain." ujar Viltus

Semuanya melihat ke arah Viltus dan langsung mengangguk. Viltus sendiri langsung fokus untuk mendengarkan laporan dari Yamashiro dan Fusou yang kembali masuk ke dalam kapal komando. Walaupun demikian, ia masih bertanya-tanya siapa yang memberitahu dirinya. Dan beberapa jam kemudian, mereka kembali ke markas mereka untuk istirahat.

* * *

Pertempuran sehari sebelumnya merupakan suatu keberhasilan. Mereka berhasil menenggelamkan tiga divisi lawan, dan hanya menyisakan dua divisi saja. Korban dari pihak Viltus hanya Yamashiro yang cedera ringan dan juga Kako yang cedera parah. Yamashiro langsung mendapat perawatan, sementara Kako diberi perawatan kecil sebelum dikirim kembali ke Yokosuka lebih dini.

Viltus saat ini sedang bersama dengan Akira untuk menghitung jumlah pesawat yang mereka miliki saat ini. Sehari sebelumnya, mereka kehilangan satu squadron _Zuiun_ , dua squadron _Reppu_ , dan satu squadron _Suisei._ Akira melihat ke arah Viltus dan langsung berkata,

"Umm... Senpai, aku harap kau tidak marah."

"Ada apa, Akira ?" tanya Viltus

"Kemarin... Aku... Ummm..."

"Kau kenapa ?"

"Aku mengirim pesawat ke arah pulau tersebut pada saat kau sedang pergi." ujar Akira sedikit takut

"Huh ? Kau melakukan itu tanpa memberitahu diriku ? Mungkin Taihou..."

"Tidak... Dia tidak tahu."

"Eh ?"

"Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku..."

"Jika kau memiliki alasan yang cukup baik, aku dapat menerimanya. Selain itu, apa hasil dari pengiriman pesawat tersebut ?"

"Mengenai alasan aku mengirimkan pesawat ke sana itu karena aku merasa pulau tersebut menyimpan sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya ada seseorang."

"Seseorang ?"

"Iya. Dapat dikatakan itu adalah pesawat pertama yang berhasil mencapai pulau tersebut dan memotretnya."

"Apakah kau dapat memberikan kepadaku hasil fotografi pesawatmu ?"

"Ah... Tentu saja."

Akira berlari ke arah kamarnya, sementara Viltus memperhatikan kesiapan dari kedua kapal komando yang berlabuh di markas darurat tersebut. Dan pada saat itulah, ia menyadari kapal komando ayahnya sama sekali tidak ada di sana. Viltus langsung bertanya kepada Elisa,

"Elisa, apakah kau tahu ayah pergi ke mana ? Dan juga yang lainnya."

"Ia mendapatkan panggilan dari Laksamana Masamune untuk membantu divisi utama." jawab Elisa

"Huh ? Kita sangat membutuhkan bantuan dari Hiryuu dan Souryuu miliknya."

"Berdasarkan apa yang diberitahukan oleh Laksamana Yanagi, Laksamana Masamune menganggap Gadis Kapal yang berada di bawah arahan dirimu dan Akira sudah lebih dari cukup untuk masalah ini."

"..."

"Sebenarnya, aku cukup setuju sih dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Laksamana Yanagi dan Laksamana Masamune. Kau itu selalu mengirimkan lebih banyak dari yang diminta, sehingga itu membuat jumlah pengeluaran kita sangat banyak, dan memakan banyak waktu kami para mekanik jika ada yang rusak."

"Maaf..."

Elisa memperhatikan gerak-gerik dari Viltus dan kemudian langsung mengerti. Elisa langsung berkata,

"Agar tidak ada yang bernasib sama seperti Harusame, ya ?"

"Kau dapat menebaknya dengan mudah, aku tidak perlu memberitahu lebih jauh, benar ?" tanya Viltus

"Iya sih."

"..."

"Kau mengorbankan jumlah sumber daya untuk lebih memperkuat perlindungan antar Gadis Kapal yang terlibat di lini depan. Itu yang ingin kau raih, benar ? Dan aku yakin itu untuk melindungi Taihou."

"Tidak hanya Taihou." jawab Viltus

"Huh ?"

"Untuk semuanya, agar mereka semua kembali bersama-sama. Karena mereka memiliki seseorang yang menunggu mereka kembali di Yokosuka. Melihat wajah hancur dari Murasame dari jauh itu sangat menyakitkan bagi diriku. Aku tidak ingin ada yang mengalami hal tersebut, walaupun itu akan sangat sulit."

"Begitu, ya..."

"Konsekuensinya adalah kondisi ini akan membuat kondisi lebih runyam jika ada yang tenggelam."

"..."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membahas masalah ini lebih lanjut. Aku khawatir ini akan mempengaruhi diriku kembali."

Elisa langsung tersenyum mendengar hal tersebut. Elisa langsung mengelus kepala Viltus, dan membuat Viltus terkejut. Elisa sendiri langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

"Memang benar sih apa yang dikatakan banyak orang."

"Apa ?" tanya Viltus dengan wajah sedikit kesal

"Jika kami para wanita sama sekali tidak mempersiapkan diri pada saat berbincang-bincang dengan dirimu, pasti kami akan jatuh hati pada dirimu."

"Aku..."

"Aku tahu, kau sudah memiliki Taihou... Ahahahahaha, Aku penasaran apa wajah yang ditunjukkan oleh Taihou pada saat melihat diriku melakukan ini kepada dirimu."

"Entahlah..."

Elisa kembali tertawa melihat reaksi dari Viltus. Tidak berapa lama, Akira muncul membawa beberapa lembar foto. Elisa dan Viltus memperhatikan foto tersebut dan sangat terkejut. Mereka melihat seorang wanita dengan pakain putih panjang, dan memiliki kulit yang sangat pucat. Rambut hitam panjangnya sangat sesuai dengan tubuhnya. Namun, ada sesuatu yang sangat aneh. Di kepalanya terdapat sesuatu yang menyerupai tanduk. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Apa-apaan ini ?!"

"Pada saat saya pertama kali melihatnya pun juga sangat terkejut." ujar Akira

"Jika kita membahas Abyssal, mereka memiliki bentuk seorang wanita. Jadi, itu merupakan hal yang lumrah jika wanita ini adalah seorang Abyssal juga." ujar Elisa

"Namun, dia tidak memiliki perlengkapan sama sekali. Tidak seperti mereka yang memiliki bentuk humanoid lainnya." ujar Viltus

"Kau ada benarnya..." ujar Akira

Mereka bertiga berpikir sebentar, sebelum akhirnya Elisa berkata,

"Namun, tugas kita adalah menguasai pulau tersebut agar divisi utama dapat melakukan penyerangan, benar ?"

"Iya." jawab Viltus

"Sepertinya kau berpikir sesuatu, Senpai." tanya Akira

"Iya. Aku akan memberitahu semuanya pada saat pengarahan nanti sore. Katakan kepada Anastasia, Magyar dan Marcos untuk menemui diriku nanti sore. Elisa, beritahu Taihou dan Unryuu untuk datang juga."

"Siap" jawab mereka berdua

"Ah, nanti juga berikan laporan mengenai kesiapan semua Gadis Kapal di operasi ini. Apakah kau dapat memberikannya kepadaku, Elisa ?" tanya Viltus

"Tentu saja. Kecuali Kako, benar ?" jawab Elisa

"Iya." jawab Viltus

Ia langsung mohon undur diri untuk mempersiapkan pengarahan nanti sore perihal operasi selanjutnya dua hari ke depan dengan target utama menguasai pulau yang bersangkutan.

* * *

Semuanya sudah hadir di ruang pertemuan, dan melihat Viltus menaruh beberapa foto di atas meja, dengan peta di dekatnya. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Selamat sore semuanya, kita akan memulai pengarahan untuk operasi selanjutnya."

Semuanya langsung berjalan mendekati meja, dan kemudian Anastasia langsung menyadari sesuatu. Ia mengangkat tangan dan bertanya,

"Maafkan saya, namun di mana Laksamana Yanagi dan yang lainnya ?"

"Mereka semua dikirim untuk membantu divisi utama secara langsung. Perintah langsung dari Laksamana Masamune." jawab Viltus

Semuanya langsung terdiam. Viltus tersenyum sedikit dan kemudian langsung berkata,

"Baiklah, kembali ke masalah utama kita. Apakah kalian ingat mengenai target utama kita ?"

"Menguasai pulau yang dirumorkan menjadi salah satu pusat operasi lawan." jawab Marcos

"Tepat sekali. Namun, sekarang aku dapat yakin akan satu hal. Pulau tersebut merupakan salah satu Markas Angkatan Laut." ujar Viltus

"Dari mana kau yakin mengenai hal tersebut ?" tanya Taihou

"Akira, silakan dirimu menjelaskan foto yang berada di atas meja ini." ujar Viltus

Akira langsung mengangguk, dan menjelaskan mengenai foto yang ia dapatkan sehari sebelumnya tanpa pemberitahuan kepada Viltus maupun Taihou. Mereka semua memperhatikan foto tersebut dan kemudian Anastasia langsung berkata,

"Wanita ini ?!"

"Itu baru asumsi saja. Kita sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa hubungan antara dirinya dengan Abyssal di sekitarnya." ujar Viltus

"Namun, tanduk ini sangat aneh... Tanduk putih ini." ujar Marcos

"Itu yang membuatku berpikir bahwa dirinya adalah salah satu dari Abyssal." ujar Viltus kemudian

"Namun, tetap saja..." ujar Magyar sedikit tidak yakin

Semuanya terdiam sebentar, sebelum Elisa berkata,

"Namun, bukankah semua Abyssal yang kita hadapi terutama dari kelas Kapal Penjelajah Ringan ke atas memiliki bentuk humanoid ?"

"Itu ada benarnya." ujar Taihou

"Namun, untuk masalah ini... Wanita ini lebih menyerupai manusia, jika tidak memperhitungkan tanduknya." ujar Magyar

Perdebatan mengenai kondisi lawan pun semakin tinggi, hingga akhirnya Viltus memukul meja dan berkata,

"Semuanya diam !"

"..."

"Sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk memperdebatkan masalah ini. Kita sudah menghancurkan banyak Abyssal dengan bentuk humanoid selama ini. Mengapa sekarang kita mempermasalahkan ini sekarang ?"

"..."

"Kita akan menghancurkan pulau tersebut, dan jika perlu menghadapi Gadis ini." ujar Viltus

"Eh ? Bagaimana jika dia manusia ?!" tanya Marcos

"Maka, aku akan menanggungnya. Dan, jika dia adalah salah satu dari Abyssal, maka kita yang diuntungkan." ujar Viltus

Semuanya terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus. Viltus langsung melanjutkan,

"Jika kita tidak menghancurkan pulau tersebut, kita akan kehilangan sangat banyak teman kita. Tujuan dari operasi ini adalah menguasai pulau tersebut, baik itu menghancurkan atau hanya membuat lawan tidak mengirim bantuan ke divisi utama kita."

"Mengenai itu..." ujar Marcos sembari menunduk

"Apakah kau akan mengorbankan nyawa teman-teman kita hanya untuk satu wanita yang tidak kita ketahui ini ?"

Semuanya langsung menunduk mendengar itu. Viltus sendiri langsung menutup matanya, dan menenangkan dirinya. Setelah itu, Viltus langsung berkata,

"Elisa, berikan laporanmu sekarang."

"Ah... Eh... Baik... Ummmm..." jawab Elisa dengan panik

"..."

"Furutaka, Yamashiro, Yahagi dan Noshiro sudah dapat diturunkan. Akatsuki pun juga demikian. Namun, Inazuma dan Kako terpaksa dikirim pulang karena kerusakan mereka cukup parah." ujar Elisa

"Terima kasih, Elisa."

Viltus menyadari suasana di dalam ruangan tersebut menjadi sangat berat. Viltus langsung kembali berkata,

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, biar diriku saja yang menanggungnya. Kalian tidak perlu membawa beban tersebut."

"Namun, tetap saja." ujar Marcos

"Untuk meraih sesuatu bernama kedamaian, kita memang harus mengorbankan sesuatu. Dan jika perlu menjadi iblis seperti ini. Kau tidak dapat selamanya bermain bersih." ujar Viltus

"Kami tahu itu." ujar Anastasia

"Aku akan melanjutkan ke komposisi setiap divisi walaupun kalian tidak siap. Taihou."

"Ah... Siap." ujar Taihou

"Armada pertama dan kedua memiliki komposisi mayoritas Kapal Induk, Armada pertama dengan Kapal Utama Taihou, Zuikaku dan Shoukaku dengan divisi pendukung Yahagi, Noshiro, dan Michisio. Sementara Armada kedua dengan Kapal Utama Unryuu, Amagi, Katsuragi dan divisi pendukung Akatsuki, Hibiki, dan Ikazuchi."

"Aku akan menurunkan semua divisiku ?" tanya Akira

"Iya. Kita akan benar-benar menyerang pulau tersebut dengan kekuatan penuh." jawab Viltus

"Baik..."

"Aku akan melanjutkannya, Armada ketiga dengan Kapal Utama Yamashiro, Mogami, dan Ryuujou dengan divisi pendukung Hatsuzuki, Teruzuki, dan Furutaka. Sementara Armada keempat dengan kapal utama Fusou dan Agano dengan divisi pendukung Akizuki, Asagumo, Shigure, Yamagumo, dan Agano." ujar Viltus

"Kita langsung menurunkan empat armada. Seperti biasa." ujar Elisa sembari menghela nafas

"Jika boleh tahu, apakah semua perlengkapan dalam keadaan prima ?" tanya Viltus

"Ya, semuanya dalam keadaan prima." ujar Elisa

"Baguslah. Apakah kita masih memiliki peluaru Type 3 ?"

"Masih ada, namun jumlahnya cukup terbatas." jawab Elisa

"Jika boleh tahu, ada berapa jumlahnya ?"

"Kita hanya memiliki dua puluh peluru saja."

Viltus dan Elisa melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka, sementara yang lain masih memperhatikan foto yang ada di hadapan mereka. Foto tersebut benar-benar membuat bingung banyak orang, apakah wanita tersebut Abyssal atau manusia normal. Hingga akhirnya Akira bertanya,

"Sepertinya ini pertama kalinya kalian seperti ini, ya ?"

"Iya. Viltus sedikit... dingin." jawab Magyar

"Namun, sepertinya itu merupakan keputusannya setelah memikirkan masalah ini cukup lama." ujar Akira

"..."

"Semua keputusan itu sangat sulit untuk diambil. Ada orang yang dapat mengambil keputusan dengan cepat, apapun resikonya. Adapula yang sangat sulit untuk mengambil keputusan sendiri."

"Kami tahu mengenai hal tersebut." ujar Anastasia

"Kita dapat dikatakan beruntung Senpai dapat mengambil keputusan dengan cepat. Walaupun itu akan menimbulkan perdebatan seperti ini. Saat ini waktu adalah segalanya." ujar Akira

Anastasia, Magyar, dan Marcos melihat satu sama lain dan langsung menghela nafas saja. Mereka sadar saat ini, waktu mereka sangat sempit. Mereka benar-benar ditunggu oleh Divisi utama agar menghentikan bantuan pesawat dari lawan.

Tidak berapa lama, Viltus sudah selesai menanyakan semuanya kepada Elisa dan kemudian berkata,

"Baiklah... Kita aku akan memulai memberitahukan taktik kita kepada kalian semua."

Viltus langsung menunjuk ke dua pulau yang sebelumnya disisir oleh Viltus, Ia langsung berkata,

"Armada dari Fusou dan Yamashiro akan menyerang melalui tempat ini lagi. Tugas mereka adalah menghancurkan apapun yang lewat kemari dan terus maju ke arah pulau tersebut. Mereka semua akan dilengkapi dengan persenjataan berat mereka ditambah Type 3 untuk menghadapi pesawat yang datang. Untuk semua Kapal Perusak, mereka akan menggunakan perlengkapan untuk menghadapi pesawat juga."

"Penggunaan serangan udara... Kau yakin menggunakan itu semua ?" tanya Marcos

"Lawan kita memiliki pesawat yang cukup banyak. Selain itu, dikarenakan kita menurunkan lebih banyak Carrier dengan tujuan ofensif, tentu saja pesawat tersebut tidak dapat terus melindungi divisi Fusou dan Yamashiro." ujar Viltus

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Senpai ada benarnya. Itu merupakan keputusan terbaik saat ini, mengingat kita akan menghadapi cukup banyak pesawat." ujar Akira

"Jika kau berkata demikian, maka itu akan kusiapkan." ujar Elisa

"Terima kasih, Elisa. Aku akan melanjutkannya." ujar Viltus

Viltus langsung menunjuk sisi barat dari pulau, dan juga sisi barat daya dari pulau. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Unryuu kau akan mengirimkan pesawat dari sisi barat lawan. Kirim setengah dari pesawatmu untuk ke lini depan. Setelah itu, aku bergerak ke arah utara untuk melakukan pencegatan terhadap divisi transportasi lawan." ujar Viltus

"Divisi transportasi ?" tanya Unryuu

"Iya."

"Anda yakin dengan hal tersebut ?" tanya Unryuu sekali lagi

"Berdasarkan laporan yang masuk sebelumnya, mereka pasti akan mengirimkan divisi transport ke arah pulau itu." ujar Viltus

Viltus langsung mengambil sebuah pion, dan kemudian menaruhnya di atas peta. Ia kemudian menggerakkan pion tersebut mendekati pulau tersebut. Viltus langsung melanjutkan,

"Tugasmu sebisa mungkin menghancurkan divisi tersebut. Namun, bila mereka sudah memasuki 50 KM dari pulau tersebut, biarkan saja."

"Baik." ujar Unryuu

"Untuk divisi Yamashiro dan Fusou, mereka akan mengincar sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku." ujar Viltus

"Menarik perhatianmu ? Apakah itu ?" tanya Anastasia

Viltus mengambil dua buah foto, dan kemudian berkata,

"Menurut kalian ini apa ?"

Mereka semua melihat foto tersebut, dan langsung terkejut. Di balik dari hutan yang lebat tersebut, mereka melihat sesuatu yang menyerupai landasan pacu. Selain itu, mereka pun melihat banyak meriam untuk serangan jarak jauh dari foto kedua. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Pulau ini benar-benar merupakan sebuah markas."

"Dan wanita tersebut..." ujar Magyar yang langsung disela oleh Viltus

"Jangan memikirkan wanita tersebut. Target kita adalah kedua benda ini. Jika dia terkena ledakannya, ia merupakan korban tidak langsung dari pertempuran ini." ujar Viltus

Semuanya langsung terdiam mendengar hal tersebut. Setelah itu, Viltus melihat ke peta dan berkata,

"Armada Taihou akan melakukan penyerangan dengan menggunakan pesawat dan menghancurkan pesawat sebanyak mungkin. Target utama mereka adalah mengurangi jumlah pesawat lawan sebanyak mungkin."

"Bukankah sebelumnya sudah berkurang banyak ?" tanya Taihou

"Namun, aku kurang yakin dengan hal tersebut. Apalagi dengan adanya sesuatu seperti ini." ujar Viltus sembari mengambil foto lain.

Mereka memperhatikan di sana terdapat sesuatu yang bulat dan sangat banyak. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Di benda bulat tersebut, aku melihat sesuatu yang menyerupai sirip dari pesawat. Aku khawatir itu merupakan salah satu dari senjata Abyssal yang tidak kita ketahui."

"Bentuk mereka sangat aneh... Bulat... Seperti Takoyaki." ujar Anastasia

"Kita masukkan saja untuk persiapan." ujar Viltus

"Baik, jika kau berkata demikian." jawab Taihou

"Kita akan memulai operasi ini pada jam 0900, aku harap kalian akan berkumpul pada jam 0830. Apakah kalian mengerti ?" tanya Viltus

"Baik !" teriak semuanya

"Kalian diijinkan untuk pergi dari ruangan ini." ujar Viltus

Satu per satu mulai keluar dari ruangan tersebut, kecuali Taihou. Taihou berjalan ke dekat Viltus dan bertanya,

"Kau..."

"Aku tahu... Sangat kejam..." ujar Viltus sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

Viltus tertawa lirih, dan kemudian bermaksud berjalan keluar. Taihou langsung menarik lengan bajunya, dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku tahu... Kau sangat tertekan..."

"..."

Viltus sama sekali tidak melihat ke belakang, namun ia tahu Taihou sangat khawatir dengan kondisinya. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Tidak berapa lama, Taihou melepas lengan baju Viltus, dan menunduk ke bawah. Viltus berbalik dan kemudian mengelus kepala Taihou. Ia berkata,

"Ini akan sangat berat... Aku tahu itu..."

"Iya... Pengorbanan memang harus dilakukan." ujar Taihou

Taihou melihat wajah Viltus yang memaksakan tersenyum. Ia semakin yakin, Viltus benar-benar sangat tertekan. Taihou sendiri langsung memegang pipi dari Viltus dan berkata,

"Kita lakukan saja yang terbaik..."

"Iya..."

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, untuk beristirahat hari itu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Viltus sudah tiba di kapal komandonya lebih dahulu dari semua anggota krunya. Ia memperhatikan semua mekanik yang sedang mempersiapkan semua perlengkapan untuk Gadis Kapal. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam kapal komandonya, dan menyapa semua orang yang sudah ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Setelah itu, ia membaca laporan kesiapan dari kapal komandonya. Tidak terlalu banyak perubahan, dan semua sistem berjalan dengan normal. Viltus langsung bergumam,

"Sekarang tinggal Anastasia dan Magyar melakukan penyesuaian sesuai dengan yang mereka harapkan. Untuk masalah persenjataan..."

Viltus membaca laporan mengenai jumlah semua peluru yang dibutuhkan oleh kapal komandonya, dan bergumam,

"Ini semuanya lebih dari cukup... Semoga tidak ada masalah."

Ia langsung menaruh laporan tersebut dan membantu salah satu mekanik yang meminta bantuannya sebentar. Setelah itu, ia kembali ke ruang komandonya dan menemukan Magyar, Anastasia dan Marcos yang sudah ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Magyar melihat ke arah Viltus dan langsung berkata,

"Aku akan bertanya kepada dirimu sekali lagi, apakah..."

"Kita akan tetap melakukannya." ujar Viltus

"Kau..."

"Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya dengan seksama. Kita tidak memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk masalah ini. Jika kita terus berdebat untuk hal seperti ini, aku khawatir kita akan kehilangan beberapa Gadis Kapal di divisi utama." ujar Viltus

"Baiklah... Baiklah..." ujar Magyar sedikit menyerah

"Namun, kita lihat saja nanti." ujar Viltus mendadak sembari berjalan ke arah kursinya.

Semuanya melihat ke arah Viltus dengan wajah terkejut. Viltus sendiri langsung mengambil laporan baru yang datang tanpa memperdulikan apapun yang dilakukan oleh ketiga krunya. Anastasia langsung tersenyum dan bertanya,

"Jadi, apakah kalian masih ingin mengikuti dirinya ?"

"Orang yang memiliki sesuatu yang disembunyikan dari kita... Terkadang menyebalkan, namun itulah dirinya. Dan itu sangat menarik. Jadi, aku akan tetap mengikuti dirinya." ujar Magyar

"Aku akan tetap mengikuti dirinya apapun keputusannya. Lagipula diriku bergabung ke divisinya karena diriku yang ingin. Tidak ada gunanya aku membenci orang ini. Orang ini memiliki banyak kejutan." ujar Marcos

"Lihat ?" tanya Anastasia sembari berjalan ke mejanya.

Marcos dan Magyar hanya dapat tertawa kecil saja dan berjalan ke arah meja mereka. Mereka bertiga mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk penyesuaian sistem mereka. Tidak berapa lama, satu per satu Gadis Kapal masuk. Viltus langsung mengaktifkan sistem radio dari kapal komando dan berkata,

"Kapten Amarov kepada Komandan Aoki, apakah armada anda siap ?"

"Semuanya siap, Kapten Amarov." jawab Akira

"Dalam hitungan beberapa menit dari sekarang, kita akan mulai bergerak sesuai dengan apa yang kuberitahu kemarin sore. Kita akan menjalankan misi ini dengan sepenuh tenaga kita. Apakah kalian semua mengerti ?" ujar Viltus

"Siap !" teriak semuanya termasuk di sisi Akira

"Baiklah, saya tidak akan mengganggu persiapanmu Komandan Aoki. Semoga semuanya akan baik-baik saja di operasi ini." ujar Viltus

"Bukan masalah, dan begitu pula dengan dirimu Kapten Amarov. Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja untuk anda." ujar Akira

Viltus langsung langsung tersenyum dan kemudian mematikan radio sebentar. Ia kemudian berdiri dan memberikan pengarahan terakhir untuk semuanya. Hingga akhirnya waktu yang ditentukan sudah tiba. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Apakah semuanya sudah siap ?"

"Sonar sudah aktif, tidak masalah." jawab Anastasia

"Radar hijau ! Kita dapat berangkat kapanpun yang kau mau, Viltus !" jawab Magyar

"Sistem persenjataan hijau. Kita dapat berangkat sekarang, Kapten." jawab Marcos

"Baiklah. Laksamana kepada sistem, aktifkan mesin kita akan bergerak sekarang !"

Kapal komando Viltus mulai bergerak. Pertempuran mereka untuk operasi tersebut pun dimulai.

* * *

Viltus menunggu dengan tenang di kapal komandonya, sembari mendengarkan semua laporan dari Gadis Kapal yang terlibat di operasi tersebut. Semuanya memberitahukan perihal banyak pesawat lawan, selain itu terdapat pula beberapa pesawat yang bentuknya berbeda. Seperti yang terlihat di foto sebelumnya.

Viltus langsung mengambil satu botol air minum dan sembari membuka tutupnya, ia berkata,

"Hmmmm... Jumlah pesawat yang mendekati mereka sangat banyak..."

"Itu terlihat jelas dari radar kita sih..." ujar Magyar

Viltus meminum botolnya sebentar, dan kemudian berjalan ke arah Magyar. Ia melihat banyak titik di radar mereka yang terhubung dengan semua radar Gadis Kapal. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Akizuki, Teruzuki dan Hatsuzuki pasti akan sangat lelah setelah ini."

"Tidak hanya mereka. Semuanya pasti akan sangat lelah." ujar Anastasia

"Aku tahu... Aku tahu... Ahahahahaha." ujar Viltus

Berdasarkan laporan dari Taihou dan Fusou, pesawat jenis baru tersebut memiliki pergerakan yang lebih lincah dari biasanya. Dan hal tersebut mempersulit mereka semua untuk menghancurkan mereka semua. Tidak berapa lama ada panggilan dari Akira,

"Kapten Amarov, Unryuu telah menghancurkan sebagian dari kapal pengangkut lawan. Dan mereka sudah memasuki daerah 50 KM dari pulau."

"Tarik mundur pesawat Unryuu dan yang lainnya, fokus untuk melindungi Fusou dan Yamashiro." ujar Viltus

"Huh ? Kenapa memangnya ?"

"Taihou dan Fusou memberitahu diriku adanya pesawat jenis baru yang cukup lincah. Jadi, aku harus mengirimnya ke sana untuk tenaga bantuan."

"Baik, Kapten Amarov. Akan saya laksanakan." ujar Akira

Akira menutup komunikasi, dan Viltus sendiri langsung melihat ke arah peta. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama semua posisi dari Akira, Unryuu, Taihou, Fusou dan Yamashiro. Akhirnya, Viltus berkata,

"Magyar !"

"Ada apa, Viltus ?" tanya Magyar

"Menurutmu, mungkinkah kita menyerang lawan dari jarak Fusou dan Yamashiro sekarang ?"

"Memangnya berapa jaraknya ?" tanya Magyar

"Berdasarkan laporan terakhir, jarak mereka masih 500 KM dari posisi pulau target."

"Hmmmm... Sulit juga..." jawab Magyar

"Jika kau ingin membombandir pulau tersebut, jarak tersebut masih terlalu jauh. Jika kau mau masuk ke kawasan 75-100 KM dari pulau, walaupun masih belum sepenuhnya akurat." ujar Marcos mendadak

"Begitu ya... Hmmmm..." jawab Viltus sembari berpikir

Namun pada saat Viltus melihat ke depannya, semuanya mendadak berhenti bergerak. Viltus langsung melihat ke kiri dan kanannya, dan melihat pria yang ia lihat di mimpi duduk di kursinya. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Hakai..."

"Lama tidak jumpa, ahahahahahaha." jawab pria bernama Hakai tersebut

"Apa maumu kemari ?"

"Hanya ingin melihat dirimu saja menghadapi lawan tersebut."

"..."

"Ya, itu bukan..."

"Hakai... Apakah kau tahu mengenai suara seorang wanita yang telah membantuku ?" tanya Viltus mendadak

"Seorang wanita ? Ah... Dia rupanya."

"Siapa ?"

"Seseorang yang sangat dekat dengan dirimu... Walaupun kau sudah melupakannya."

"Apakah itu Kaede ?"

"Bukan Kaede... Tetapi yang lain."

"Huh ?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu lebih lanjut lagi. Kau akan mengetahui itu, seiring waktu yang berjalan."

Hakai langsung berdiri dan melewati Viltus. Dan pada saat itulah, Hakai melihat ke arah Viltus, tersenyum dan berkata,

"Jika kau masih ingin hidup... Menghindar."

"Huh ?"

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya... Sampai jumpa, Ahahahahaha"

Viltus bermaksud mengejar Hakai, namun ia mendengar suara yang lainnya memanggil dirinya. Viltus langsung membuka matanya, dan melihat wajah khawatir dari Anastasia, Magyar dan Marcos. Anastasia langsung berkata,

"Jangan pingsan sekarang, Viltus..."

"Ahahahaha... Cuma sedikit..." jawab Viltus yang langsung disela oleh Magyar

"Untung saja Taihou tidak tahu mengenai hal ini. Jika dia tahu, pasti semuanya kacau."

"Maaf... Maaf..."

Viltus meminta maaf kepada semuanya, sembari memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai sebelumnya. Ia mengingat wajah Hakai yang tersenyum pada saat berkata seperti itu. Dan ia melihat ke arah radar milik Magyar. Ia terus meminta maaf, hingga menyadari sesuatu. Radar milik Magyar sama sekali tidak menampilkan kondisi di sekitar kapal komando. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Magyar... Radar kita..."

"Kenapa ? Eh ? Kenapa ini mati ?!" ujar Magyar

Semuanya sangat terkejut mendengar hal tersebut. Dan karena hal tersebut, Viltus langsung berteriak,

"Laksamana kepada sistem ! Nyalakan mesin sekarang, bergerak dengan kecepatan penuh. Arahkan 45 derajat ke arah kanan !"

"Viltus kau kenapa ?" tanya Anastasia

"Semuanya bersiap-siap dengan ledakan !" teriak Viltus

Semuanya masih bingung, dan dalam hitungan detik mereka mendengar ledakan di dekat mereka. Mereka langsung kembali ke posisi masing-masing, begitu pula dengan Viltus yang langsung duduk di kursinya. Marcos langsung berkata,

"Kita memutar sekarang saja !"

"Tidak bisa jika memutar sekarang kita akan menjadi sasaran empuk untuk mereka semua." ujar Viltus

"Kau benar..."

"Marcos, siapkan satu slot _chaff grenade_ pada hitungan 60 detik setelah aku mengarahkan kapal ini semakin ke arah kanan." ujar Viltus

"Ah... Baik..." ujar Marcos yang langsung menyiapkan semuanya

Viltus melihat Magyar yang sedikit takut karena ia hampir saja membawa kematian untuk semuanya. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Magyar, ini bukan salahmu."

"..."

"Ini semua karena diriku yang pingsan tadi, sehingga diri tidak, huh ?" ujar Viltus yang langsung disela oleh Magyar

"Ya... Ini salahku juga sih. Ini dapat menjadi pembelajaran juga. Jika aku terus menerus dilindungi oleh dirimu, aku khawatir diriku akan karatan." ujar Magyar

Viltus langsung menghela nafas dan sadar Magyar benar-benar sudah berubah. Ia langsung berdiri dan kemudian berkata,

"Magyar, terus perhatikan pergerakan pesawat dan kapal lawan."

"Siap, Kapten." ujar Magyar

"Anastasia..."

"Aku sudah tahu, aku akan melakukannya." ujar Anastasia

"Marcos, siapkan torpedo dan ledakkan 360 detik setelah masuk ke dalam air. Setelah itu, arahkan semua perlengkapan untuk menghadapi pesawat."

"Siap, Kapten." jawab Marcos

"Laksamana kepada sistem. Hubungi Taihou sekarang." ujar Viltus

Tidak berapa lama, Taihou langsung menjawab dengan nada cukup khawatir,

"Viltus ! Kau baik-baik saja ?! Tadi aku..."

"Sebuah peluru hampir mengenai kapal komando." ujar Viltus dengan tenang

"Eh ?! Hampir ?!"

"Sudahlah, yang penting adalah kami semua selamat. Kami akan memindahkan kapal komando ke tempat yang lebih aman."

"Kau yakin semuanya..."

"Lanjutkan misimu, kami semua dalam keadaan waspada saat ini. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tetapi..."

"Lanjutkan saja, Taihou. Percaya saja pada kami."

Terdapat keheningan dari sisi Taihou selama beberapa detik, dan itu membuat Viltus sedikit khawatir. Hingga akhirnya, Taihou berkata,

"Baiklah..."

"Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan perintahku." ujar Viltus

"Tapi, Kau harus kembali dengan selamat ! Aku tidak ingin melihat semua anak-anak ini menangis karena kematianmu mengerti !"

"Aku tahu... Aku tidak akan mati di sini."

Viltus mendengar Taihou menghela nafas, dan langsung tertawa. Setelah itu, Viltus berkata,

"Lanjutkan misimu."

"Baik, Laksamana." jawab Taihou

Setelah itu, Viltus langsung berdiri dan berkata,

"Kita harus sebisa mungkin menghindari serangan mereka. Kita akan pindah ke lokasi kedua dan kemudian bergerak ke posisi darurat, apakah kalian mengerti ?"

Tidak ada yang memberi komentar mengenai rencana dari Viltus dan dengan keputusan bulat, mereka langsung bergerak.

* * *

Sesampainya di lokasi kedua, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas ledakan di daerah pulau lawan dengan menggunakan teropong miliknya. Ia langsung tersenyum dan kemudian langsung terdiam sebentar dikarenakan melihat satu hal. Seorang wanita yang menatap tajam ke arah dirinya di pantai dari pulau tersebut.

Viltus melihat wajah dari gadis itu, dan melihat dengan jelas wajah kesepian dan rasa benci darinya. Ia membaca dari bibir wanita tersebut berkata,

"Kalian... Tidak... Mengerti..."

Viltus langsung berkata,

"Tidak mengerti apa... Eh, tunggu sebentar... Dia dapat berbicara ?!"

Viltus melihat kembali ke wanita tersebut, dan berpikir sebentar. Dan tidak berapa lama, wanita tersebut masuk ke dalam hutan. Viltus diam sebentar untuk beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam ruang komando, menghubungi Yamashiro dan kemudian bertanya kepadanya,

"Yamashiro, berikan laporan mengenai pulau tersebut."

"Seluruh target di pulau tersebut sudah hancur. Apakah saya harus..." jawab Yamashiro yang langsung disela oleh Viltus

"Semuanya kembali, target kita sudah tercapai. Pulau tersebut tidak dapat memberikan bantuan kepada target utama dari divisi utama." ujar Viltus

"Baguslah..."

"Aku yakin kau sudah mendengar mengenai situasi di pulau tersebut, benar ?"

"Iya..."

"Gadis itu masih selamat. Aku melihatnya di pantai menggunakan teropong milikku."

"Eh ? Begitukah ?!"

"Sudah, balik saja kemari."

"Baik."

Setelah itu, Viltus melihat ke arah semua anggota krunya yang terlihat sangat tenang mendengar kabar tersebut. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Tidak ada korban dari pihak yang tidak terlibat, benar ?"

"Iya... Ahahahahaha." ujar Magyar sembari meminum air mineralnya

"Aku akan melaporkan hal ini kepada Akira dan ayah. Setelah itu, kita akan kembali ke markas darurat lalu ke Yokosuka. Dan kemudian, kalian semua akan mendapatkan libur."

"Baguslah ! Ahahahahaha." ujar Marcos

Viltus sendiri langsung melakukan yang baru saja ia bicarakan, dan kemudian langsung duduk di kursinya. Namun, pikirannya fokus ke hal lain. Apa yang menjadi alasan bagi Hakai untuk muncul di hadapannya dan juga siapakah gadis di pulau tersebut. Namun, pikiran tersebut ia kesampingkan karena mendapat panggilan dari atasannya, dan juga dari Gadis Kapalnya.

* * *

Semua Gadis Kapal sudah kembali ke kapal komando Viltus. Beberapa berada di geladak kapal, sebagian di ruang komando bersama dengan kru Viltus. Sementara, Viltus sendiri sudah meminta ijin untuk ke kamarnya lebih dahulu karena merasa sedikit kurang sehat. Taihou mengerti sesuatu terjadi pada Viltus selama dirinya di lini depan. Ia langsung berjalan ke ruangan Viltus, mengetuk pintunya, dan mendengar ijin dari Viltus.

Taihou masuk ke dalam dan menemukan Viltus yang sedang melihat ke langit-langit dari kasur. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah yang penuh pertanyaan dari Viltus. Maka, ia langsung duduk di kasur Viltus, dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Viltus langsung duduk, dan kemudian berkata,

"Kau tentu saja mengetahui apa yang terjadi, benar ?"

"Lebih kurang mengerti dari wajahmu." jawab Taihou

Viltus langsung tersenyum dan kemudian menggunakan paha Taihou sebagai bantalnya. Taihou langsung tersenyum melihat kelakukan dari Viltus, dan kemudian mengelus rambut Viltus. Taihou kemudian berkata,

"Apakah kau melihat sesuatu yang aneh kembali ?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya demikian ?" tanya Viltus

"Habis tadi Anastasia bercerita bahwa dirimu sempat pingsan."

"Ahahahahaha."

"Jangan tertawa seperti itu ! Aku khawatir mengerti..."

"Maaf... Maaf..."

Viltus langsung mengusap pipi dari Taihou yang kesal dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku bertemu dengan seseorang... Pada saat pingsan..."

"Hakai ?"

"Kau dapat menebaknya dengan benar."

"Apa yang kali ini kau lihat ?"

"Dirinya yang memberi peringatan kepada diriku. Seakan-akan dia sama sekali tidak ingin kehilangan diriku."

Taihou melihat Viltus dan langsung berkata,

"Pasti ada hal lain yang kau khawatirkan."

"..."

"Viltus ?"

"Ini mengenai apa yang kulihat di pulau tersebut."

"Huh ?"

"Aku membaca apa yang dikatakan oleh wanita di pulau tersebut sebelum menghilang. Kita tidak mengerti apapun. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh dirinya."

Taihou melihat wajah dari Viltus yang semakin bingung, dan langsung tersenyum. Ia langsung mengelus pipi dari Viltus kembali dan berkata,

"Kau ini... Terlalu banyak memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh."

"Begitukah ?" tanya Viltus

"Iya. Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh deh... Nanti kerutanmu makin bertambah."

"Iya... Iya... Huh ?"

Viltus melihat ke arah pintu dan mendengar suara yang cukup aneh. Taihou pun mendengarnya. Seperti suara seseorang yang berlari melewati depan pintu mereka. Viltus berdiri dan diikuti oleh Taihou. Pada saat Viltus membuka pintunya, ia seperti melihat seseorang dengan rambut pink lewat di depan mereka. Taihou dan Viltus langsung melihat satu sama lain, dan melihat ke kiri dan kanan. Tidak ada apapun. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Sepertinya... Aku terlalu lelah untuk berhalusinasi seperti itu."

"Iya... Ahahahaha..." jawab Taihou.

"Hei, Taihou... Temani aku..."

"Aku tahu koq..."

Viltus langsung menutup pintunya agar tidak ada yang mengganggu mereka berdua. Dan dengan hal ini, operasi untuk divisinya dan Akira pun telah berakhir. Mereka diijinkan untuk kembali ke Yokosuka untuk beristirahat.

* * *

Awan gelap menutupi langit yang indah di atas. Peluru mulai berjatuhan ke mana-mana. Pertempuran antara manusia dan Abyssal semakin panas. Dan itu yang dirasakan oleh seorang gadis kapal di sana. Dirinya telah cedera parah, sendirian dan di depannya mereka melihat seorang Abyssal yang sangat ia kenal.

Abyssal dengan satu tanduk yang telah membunuh 'Ayah'nya di Angkatan Laut. Ia memiliki kesempatan untuk menghadapi Abyssal, namun hal tersebut sangat tidak mungkin dengan kondisinya sekarang. Divisinya sudah kembali atas permintaannya, dan itu dikarenakan kondisi dirinya hanya akan memperlambat pergerakan mereka.

Ia melihat ke arah Abyssal tersebut dan mendengar suara yang ia kenal,

"Kau tidak ikut mereka ?"

"Tidak... Aku di sini.. Agar mereka dapat kabur..." ujar Gadis Kapal tersebut

"Sungguh berani... Dan sangat idiot... Sama seperti anakku yang idiot itu."

"Ahahaha..."

"Kau sudah tahu ini mustahil, namun dirimu masih saja ingin melawan. Mengapa ?"

"Ini kesempatanku... Untuk membalas... Atas apa yang terjadi pada Bibi dan Ayah."

"Ah... Mereka berdua..."

"Aku akan menghabisi dirimu di sini."

Gadis Kapal tersebut tersenyum sembari memberitahu hal tersebut. Namun, ia tahu hal tersebut sangat mustahil. Tidak berapa lama, ia melihat seorang Gadis Abyssal yang kakinya telah hilang. Rambutnya yang diikat dengan mode Sidetail, mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Kedua Abyssal tersebut berbincang singkat,

"Kau pergi ke mana saja ?" tanya Abyssal dengan satu tanduk

"Membantu Oni-chan." ujar Gadis Abyssal

"Ah... Jadi, dia hampir mati ya ?"

"Iya... Dia belum dapat kuajak sekarang."

"Memang belum waktunya..."

Mereka melihat ke arah Gadis Kapal tersebut dan langsung tersenyum. Senyum tersebut mengatakan bahwa mereka lupa ada kehadiran Gadis Kapal tersebut walaupun hanya sebentar. Gadis Kapal tersebut menembak mereka dan bergerak sedikit. Namun, hal tersebut sia-sia karena serangan telak dari Abyssal dengan satu tanduk tersebut.

Hempasannya cukup untuk menghancurkan seluruh perlengkapannya, dan ia merasakan tubuhnya yang masuk ke dalam air yang dingin di bawahnya. Ia melihat keindahan dari air di hadapannya, dan kemudian langsung tersenyum. Ia berkata di dalam hati,

"Ahahahaha... Maafkan aku... Aku tidak dapat kembali... Maaf..."

Ia menutup matanya dan kemudian langsung berkata,

"Mama... Maafkan aku ya... Aku menyusul papa.. Walaupun demikian... aku masih sayang sama mama..."

Ia langsung melihat ke atas kembali dan melihat ikat rambut yang diberikan oleh seseorang. Ia langsung berkata,

"Paman... Jangan marahi siapa-siapa... Ini merupakan pengorbanan untuk sesuatu yang lebih besar... Semoga paman... Mengerti..."

Tidak berapa lama, ia melihat sesosok pria yang tersenyum ke arah dirinya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, yang langsung diterima oleh Gadis Kapal tersebut. Gadis Kapal tersebut langsung berkata,

"Aku pulang,pyon... Papa kita akan memperhatikan mereka bersama-sama"

Ia menutup matanya, dan membiarkan tubuhnya tenggelam di laut dalam.

* * *

HakunoKazuki di sini !

Rencana chapter ini akan menjadi chapter yang cukup ringan, yang ternyata menjadi semi-ringan  
H : Huh ? Semi-ringan ? Apa-apaan itu ?  
HK : Entahlah

Saat ini saya sedang memproses sesuatu untuk cerita One Shot lainnya dan original story... Jadi harap maklum...

Sebenarnya saya ingin mengerti lebih lanjut mengenai taktik dalam dunia kemiliteran, terutama dari angkatan laut dalam hal istilah khusus dan penggunaan perlengkapan mereka. Dan juga beberapa perlengkapannya.  
H : Bukannya bisa lewat Internet ya ?  
HK : Kalau ada yang mau mengajarkan, mengapa tidak ?  
H : Jika ada.

Sekian saja dari saya. Semoga kalian masih menikmati seri ini ya

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	28. Anger

**Chapter 27**

 **Anger**

* * *

Armada milik Viltus Amarov dan Aoki Akira sudah sampai Yokosuka, dan mereka saat ini sedang menunggu informasi dan juga perintah tambahan dari armada utama di bawah arahan Laksamana Masamune Goroku dan Laksamana Yanagi Tadahisa. Dan selama menunggu perintah tersebut, Viltus membiarkan seluruh kru dan Gadis Kapal di bawah arahannya untuk beristirahat hingga muncul perintah tambahan.

Walaupun demikian, dirinya memilih untuk tetap bekerja selagi menunggu perintah tersebut. Ia memperhatikan kondisi dari seluruh Gadis Kapal di bawah arahannya, terutama kondisi dari Kako yang cedera lebih parah dari dugaan. Perlengkapan dari Gadis Kapal tersebut sudah rusak parah, dan memakan waktu yang cukup lama untuk memperbaikinya.

Setelah membaca hal tersebut, ia langsung menghela nafas dan kemudian bergumam,

"Dapat dikatakan Kako tidak dapat ikut di satu pun operasi dalam waktu dekat."

"Berarti cedera dia jauh lebih parah dari dugaan, ya ?" tanya seorang wanita

Viltus melihat ke depan dan melihat Taihou yang membawa secangkir teh untuk Viltus. Ia langsung menerimanya. Taihou sekali lagi bertanya kepada Viltus, yang langsung dijawab,

"Iya. Perlengkapan miliknya rusak parah ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang cedera cukup parah. Aku cukup yakin dirinya tidak akan ikut kita dalam waktu yang cukup lama."

"Kita kehilangan satu teman dong." ujar Taihou.

"Setidaknya ia dapat istirahat lebih lama."

"Ehehehehe..."

"Kau tidak iri ?"

"Tidak juga. Soalnya kalau aku tinggal di 'rumah' terus, aku tidak dapat melihatmu dalam beraksi."

"Maksudmu, agar dirimu tidak terpisah jauh dariku ?"

"Iya."

Taihou tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus, yang langsung dibalas oleh Viltus. Tidak berapa lama, mereka mendengar ketukan dari pintu dan langsung diijinkan oleh Viltus. Di sana berdiri seorang pria yang sangat dikenal oleh Viltus. Seorang dokter yang selalu membantunya. Viltus langsung berdiri dan berkata,

"Selamat pagi, Dokter Shibata-san."

"Selamat pagi, Kapten Amarov." jawab Norio

Shibata Norio merupakan dokter 'pribadi' Viltus, di mana ia selalu mengukur kondisi tubuh dari Viltus. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Aku sama sekali tidak ingat mengenai kita memiliki pertemuan hari ini. Ada apa gerangan ?"

"Aku mendengar laporan dari krumu bahwa dirimu pingsan pada saat dirimu menjalankan misi." ujar Norio

"Ah... Ada yang memberitahu, ya ?"

"Maka dari itu, aku langsung datang kemari setelah dirimu istirahat sehari."

"Aku sudah cukup yakin diriku..."

"Viltus !" ujar Taihou mendadak

Viltus melihat ke arah Taihou, dan di sana ia tahu siapa pelaku yang memberitahukan masalah ini. Ia langsung menghela nafas dan kemudian berkata,

"Baiklah... Baiklah... Daripada membuat marah gadis ini."

Norio langsung tersenyum dan kemudian meminta tolong kepada Taihou untuk keluar sebentar. Setelah itu, Norio langsung memeriksa denyut jantung dari Viltus, mengambil sampel darah, dan berbagai hal medis lainnya. Norio kemudian bertanya,

"Viltus, pada saat kau pingsan saat itu... Apa yang kau rasakan sebelumnya ?"

"Aku tidak tahu." ujar Viltus

"Kau yakin ?"

"Iya."

"Jika demikian, aku akan bertanya hal lain. Apa yang kau lakukan sebelum kau pingsan ?"

"Tepat sebelum atau apa ?"

"Tepat sebelum."

"Berbicara dengan Magyar dan Marcos mengenai kemungkinan yang dapat diambil oleh kami semua."

"Lalu, apa yang kau lihat ?"

"Huh ?"

"Ada apa, Viltus ?"

Viltus diam sebentar, dan kemudian langsung berkata,

"Pria itu..."

"Pria yang kau sebut dengan nama Hakai ?"

"Iya. Ia muncul kembali di mimpiku walaupun hanya sebentar."

Norio mencatat apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus, dan kemudian kembali mengambil sampel dari Viltus. Setelah itu, Norio berkata,

"Baiklah. Sebelum itu, apakah kau masih merasa kurang tidur ?"

"Tidak terlalu. Mengapa ?" tanya Viltus

"Jika demikian, aku dapat mengurangi pemberian obat tidur itu kepada dirimu."

"Iya, aku merasa tidak terlalu membutuhkan hal tersebut."

"Hooh ? Ada apa gerangan ?"

"Itu bukan masalah anda, Dokter Shibata."

"Sepertinya Taihou, ya ?"

Viltus langsung tertawa mendengar pertanyaan dari Norio. Norio langsung berdiri, dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku akan memberikanmu obat agar tubuhmu dapat sedikit lebih baik."

"Terima kasih banyak, Dokter Shibata." ujar Viltus

"Dan kau harus istirahat dahulu selama satu minggu."

"Heh ? Aku masih memiliki pekerjaan. Aku tidak yakin dapat beristirahat jika demikian."

"Apa aku perlu beritahu Taihou-san mengenai hal ini."

"Aah... Jangan beritahu dia. Biar diriku saja."

Norio langsung mendekati Viltus dan kemudian tersenyum. Viltus langsung takut melihat senyum yang ditunjukkan oleh Norio. Sebuah senyum penuh kemarahan. Norio langsung berkata,

"Maka dari itu, istirahat sekarang juga. Saya akan memberitahu Laksamana Masamune dan Laksamana Yanagi perihal hal tersebut."

"Baiklah..." ujar Viltus dengan wajah sedikit kecewa.

Norio langsung menghela nafas dan kemudian berjalan ke depan pintu. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Baiklah Viltus, saya pergi dahulu. Jika kau ada keperluan tertentu, temui diriku di kantorku."

"Baik, Dokter Shibata."

"Saya mohon undur diri dahulu."

Norio kemudian langsung keluar dari kantor Viltus, sementara Viltus langsung duduk kembali di kursinya. Ia menghela nafas dan kemudian langsung mendengar Taihou yang masuk kembali ke dalam kantornya. Taihou melihat wajah Viltus dan kemudian bertanya,

"Ada apa, Viltus ?"

"Aku akan beristirahat selama satu minggu." jawab Viltus

"Eh ?! Tumben..."

"Perintah dari Dokter Shibata."

Taihou langsung tertawa, dan itu dikarenakan untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Viltus yang mengikuti permintaan orang lain jika disuruh istirahat. Walaupun demikian, ia sedikit khawatir karena satu hal. Viltus langsung tahu, dan berkata,

"Aku akan meminta Akira untuk mengurus semuanya selagi diriku istirahat."

"Ah... Baiklah."

"Dan aku akan meminta Marcos untuk menjadi pemimpin sementara dari kapal komando selama diriku istirahat. Dengan begini, tidak akan terlalu banyak masalah untuk membantu armada utama."

Taihou langsung mengelus kepala Viltus dan kemudian berkata,

"Lebih baik seperti ini, daripada kau pingsan lagi."

"Iya... Iya..."

Viltus langsung tersenyum, dan kemudian memberitahu Akira dan seluruh anggota krunya mengenai hal tersebut. Ia memilih istirahat di asramanya dan sama sekali tidak menyentuh satu pun dokumen.

* * *

Satu minggu berlalu, Viltus akhirnya kembali bekerja. Dan selama satu minggu tersebut, yang ia lakukan adalah berkunjung ke tempat dokter Norio untuk melakukan pengecekan setiap hari. Dan hari itu, seluruh armada utama sudah kembali ke Yokosuka dengan kemenangan besar. Viltus dapat melihat wajah penuh kebahagiaan dari semuanya. Walaupun demikian, ia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat aneh. Ia bergumam dengan pelan,

"Ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau beberapa dari mereka seperti menghindar dari diriku ?"

Viltus tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal tersebut, dan langsung berjalan ke kantor milik Tadahisa. Viltus menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian langsung mengetuk pintu kantor tersebut. Tidak terdengar satu pun jawaban. Ia terlihat sangat bingung dan kemudian mengetuk sekali lagi, sebelum dikagetkan oleh Houshou yang menepuk pundaknya. Ia langsung melihat ke belakang, dan kemudian berkata,

"Selamat pagi, Houshou."

"Selamat pagi, Laksamana Amarov. Tumben sekali dirimu mengunjungi kantor ayahmu." ujar Houshou.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan laporan perihal pertempuran terakhirku. Aku belum memasukkan dokumen tersebut kepada beliau." ujar Viltus

"..."

"Huh ? Ada apa, Houshou ? Apa ada yang salah dari diriku ?" tanya Viltus

Houshou terkejut mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, dan langsung berkata,

"Ah... Tidak... Tidak ada yang aneh koq."

"Kau sedikit aneh, Houshou. Ada apa ?" tanya Viltus kembali

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit lelah saja."

"Iya juga sih, setelah pertempuran yang cukup berat tersebut." ujar Viltus sembari melipat tangannya.

"..."

"Mungkin itu alasan mengapa beliau tidak ada di ruangannya saat ini."

"Laksamana Yanagi saat ini sedang menjalani rapat dengan Laksamana Masamune dan petinggi lainnya, termasuk dengan Laksamana Tinggi Ichijo."

"Heh ? Beliau datang ke Yokosuka ?"

"Tidak. Laksamana Tinggi Ichijo masih di Kure."

"Ah... Baiklah."

"Jadi, sebaiknya anda kembali saja ke kantor anda sekarang. Jika beliau sudah tiba, saya akan memberitahu anda."

"..."

"Ada apa, Laksamana Amarov ?"

"Tidak... Tidak apa-apa. Saya akan menunggu di kantor saya. Hubungi saya jika beliau sudah kembali ke ruangan ini."

"Siap Laksamana."

Viltus langsung hormat kepada Houshou dan langsung meninggalkan Houshou. Dan pada saat itu, wajah yang ditunjukkan oleh Houshou kembali di ingatannya. Wajah seseorang yang baru saja kehilangan salah satu orang yang ia kenal. Ia langsung bergumam,

"Apa yang terjadi dengan pertempuran tersebut ?"

Viltus berhenti sebentar, dan kemudian langsung berkata,

"Sebaiknya aku akan meminta tolong kepada Aoba. Aku yakin ia dapat memberitahu diriku."

Viltus kembali berjalan ke kantornya, dan berharap setidaknya menemui Aoba di perjalanan.

* * *

Namun, hingga siang ia sama sekali tidak menemukan Aoba sama sekali. Ia duduk di kursinya dengan gelisah, dan kemudian melihat ke arah langit-langit. Magyar dan Ryuujou melihat ke arah Viltus dan terlihat mereka berdua ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tertahan. Anastasia dan Marcos sendiri saat ini sedang pergi keluar karena mereka ada suatu keperluan.

Viltus langsung berdiri dan kemudian bertanya kepada Ryuujou,

"Ryuujou, kau tahu di mana Taihou sekarang ?"

"Dia saat ini sedang bersama dengan Houshou-san. Lebih tepatnya mayoritas Kapal Induk sedang bersama dengan Houshou-san." jawab Ryuujou

"Heh ? Lalu kau sendiri ?"

"Aku bilang mayoritas. Kapal Induk Ringan seperti diriku, Junyou dan Hiyou tidak dipanggil untuk menemui Houshou-san sekarang."

"Aneh sekali." ujar Viltus

Viltus kembali berpikir sebentar, dan kemudian membuka jendela. Ia melihat ke arah semua Gadis Kapal di situ, dan juga beberapa laksamana. Dan pada saat itu, Viltus berkata dengan pelan,

"Aku mencium bau kematian."

Baik Magyar maupun Ryuujou terdiam mendengar hal tersebut. Viltus masih memperhatikan semua orang di sana, dan kemudian seperti menyadari sesuatu. Walaupun demikian, ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghilangkan kemungkinan tersebut dan melihat ke arah Magyar dan Ryuujou. Ia berjalan ke arah mejanya, dan duduk di mejanya sembari berkata,

"Apa saja yang terjadi selama satu minggu ini ?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Magyar

"Kau yakin tidak ada apa-apa ?"

"Iya."

Viltus kemudian langung menatap tajam ke arah Magyar dan kemudian membenarkan kacamata miliknya. Setelah itu, ia berdiri dan duduk kembali di kursinya. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Laporan apa saja yang masuk ke radio kita selama diriku istirahat ?"

"Hanya memberitahukan mengenai hasil pertempuran tersebut." ujar Ryuujou

"Apakah ada yang tenggelam ?"

"Iya."

"Berapa banyak ?"

"Cukup banyak."

Viltus langsung menutup matanya dan kemudian berkata,

"Setidaknya kita cukup beruntung dapat kembali dalam keadaan utuh. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dapat dilakukan oleh mereka yang kehilangan seseorang yang penting di pertempuran tersebut. Seperti yang dialami oleh diriku dan Aoba. Apakah mereka dapat menghadapinya atau benar-benar hancur."

Ryuujou dan Magyar kembali terdiam mendengar hal tersebut. Mereka berdua terlihat tidak ingin membahas siapa yang tenggelam di pertempuran tersebut. Viltus langsung menghela nafas dan kemudian berkata,

"Tidak ada gunanya berkata seperti ini. Setidaknya kita dapat mensyukuri bahwa kita semua masih dapat bersama, benar ?"

"Semua ?" tanya Magyar

"Iya. Semua yang bersama kita semua."

"Iya." ujar Ryuujou sembari tersenyum

Viltus sempat melihat ke arah Ryuujou dan kemudian langsung terdiam. Pikiran dirinya kembali ke kejadian di kapal komandonya pada saat bersama Taihou. Ia melihat seseorang dengan rambut pink yang berlari di depan ruangannya di kapal komando. Viltus langsung bergumam pelan,

"Tidak mungkin dia, kan ?"

* * *

Rasa khawatir dari Viltus langsung menghilang karena melihat Gadis Kapal yang ia khawatirkan terlihat sedang berlari ke arah Yayoi yang berjalan di depannya keesokan harinya. Ia melihat Uzuki yang tersenyum dan penuh semangat seperti biasanya. Viltus langsung menghela nafas dan berkata,

"Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak memikirkan yang tidak-tidak deh."

Viltus langsung tertawa kecil, dan kemudian langsung berjalan ke arah kantornya. Dan pada saat itulah, ia sadar bahwa Houshou belum memanggil dirinya sama sekali. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Hmmm... Ayah seharusnya sudah ada di kantornya sih. Tapi, Houshou koq belum memberitahu diriku sama sekali."

Viltus berpikir sebentar, dan bermaksud untuk menemui ayahnya. Namun, ia terpaksa berhenti karena melihat Taihou yang berjalan ke arah dirinya. Viltus langsung menyapa,

"Selamat pagi, kekasihku yang cantik."

"Selamat pagi, Viltus." jawab Taihou sembari tersenyum.

Taihou langsung menggandeng tangan Viltus, dan Viltus sendiri langsung tersenyum. Ia langsung berkata,

"Tumben sekali dirimu sedikit lebih lengket dari biasanya."

"Memangnya tidak boleh ?" tanya Taihou

"Bukan masalah sih. Ehehehehe."

Taihou kemudian langsung mengajak Viltus ke kantor, yang langsung disetujui oleh Viltus. Viltus kemudian bertanya kemana saja dirinya pergi kemarin, yang langsung dijawab oleh Taihou mengenai dirinya yang mendapat sebuah pemberitahuan singkat dari Houshou diikuti dengan latih tanding antar kapal induk. Viltus berpikir sebentar, dan kemudian bertanya,

"Ada apa gerangan dengan adanya latihan mendadak seperti itu ?"

"Mengenai itu..."

Taihou tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Viltus langsung menghela nafas, dan kemudian berkata,

"Sepertinya efek dari pertempuran sebelumnya, ya ?"

"Iya." ujar Taihou

Mereka berdua terus berjalan, dan Viltus melanjutkan,

"Aku tahu ada beberapa Gadis Kapal yang tenggelam di pertempuran sebelumnya."

"..."

"Dan itu membuat suasana di sini cukup berat. Walaupun beberapa masih memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, seperti Ryuujou dan Magyar."

"Eh ? Mereka..." ujar Taihou yang langsung disela oleh Viltus

"Tentu saja aku mengetahui ada yang tenggelam. Aku dapat membacanya dengan jelas dari wajah mereka."

"..."

"Pertempuran sebesar itu pasti membutuhkan pengorbanan. Yang dapat kulakukan adalah membantu mereka yang kehilangan seseorang di pertempuran tersebut."

"I... Iya..." ujar Taihou

"Namun sayangnya belum ada laporan masuk mengenai siapa saja yang tenggelam di pertempuran tersebut." ujar Viltus

Taihou semakin diam mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Sebenarnya aku ingin ke tempat ayah untuk menanyakannya. Namun, aku merasa itu kurang etis untuk menanyakan hal tersebut. Jadi, biarkan mereka yang bersangkutan mendapat bantuan dari sekitarnya saja dahulu. Aku yakin, lambat laun diriku akan mengetahuinya juga."

"Iya..." jawab Taihou pelan

"Taihou, semenjak tadi kau sedikit tidak bersemangat ? Apa karena aku membicarakan yang tidak-tidak, ya ?"

"Bu... Bukan demikian..."

"Lalu, mengapa kau seperti itu ?"

"..."

Viltus melihat ke arah Taihou sebentar, dan langsung tersenyum. Ia langsung mengelus kepala Taihou dan berkata,

"Tenang saja. Diriku sudah lebih kuat dari sebelumnya."

"Iya..." jawab Taihou lirih

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke kantor sekarang. Aku yakin semuanya menunggu kita semua."

"Iya."

Mereka berdua terus berjalan hingga tiba di depan kantor Viltus, dan melanjutkan aktivitas mereka di Yokosuka.

* * *

Walaupun semuanya terlihat normal, Viltus semakin curiga dengan kondisi di Yokosuka. Selama satu minggu terakhir, seluruh anggota krunya dan seluruh Gadis Kapal di bawah arahannya bertindak sangat aneh. Termasuk divisi milik Yamashiro yang sudah kembali ke Laksamana mereka. Selain itu, ia belum bertemu sama sekali dengan Aoba maupun Tadahisa untuk menanyakan masalah tersebut. Dan khusus untuk Aoba, semuanya memiliki alasan yang sama,

"Aoba sedang mencari bahan berita."

Viltus duduk di kursinya, dan kemudian berkat dengan pelan,

"Apa jangan-jangan Aoba yang tenggelam..."

Mengatakan hal tersebut membuat wajahnya sedikit pucat. Ia langsung menutup matanya, dan kemudian berkata dengan lirih,

"Jika benar, apa yang dapat kukatakan kepada Kimura... Padahal aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menjaga dirinya. Dan mungkin itu alasan Yayoi dan Uzuki tidak mendekati diriku, agar diriku tidak khawatir."

Viltus langsung menghela nafas, dan tidak berapa lama telepon di ruangannya berdering. Ia mengangkatnya dan mendengar mengenai panggilan tugas untuk operasi selanjutnya. Ia langsung menerimanya dan kemudian menghela nafas. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Tidak ada gunanya terlalu banyak bepikir seperti ini. Ada tugas lain yang jauh lebih penting."

Ia kemudian berjalan keluar menuju ke tempat rapat. Setelah menjalani rapat yang cukup panjang dan juga panas, Viltus akhirnya keluar dari rapat tersebut. Ia menghela nafas karena terdapat perbedaan pendapat untuk melakukan penyerangan berikutnya agar target operasi di akhir tahun tercapai. Ada sebagian yang meminta untuk melakukan penyerangan selanjutnya, dan ada pula yang meminta waktu lebih banyak untuk persiapan. Viltus tahu, kedua belah pihak sama sekali tidak salah. Di satu sisi, mereka sudah kehilangan cukup banyak sumber daya dan tenaga dalam operasi skala menengah sebelumnya, namun di sisi lain waktu adalah segalanya.

Setelah perundingan yang cukup panjang tersebut, akhirnya rapat memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan seluruh Gadis Kapal di Yokosuka hingga pertemuan berikutnya yang akan berjalan satu bulan dari sekarang. Viltus sebenarnya cukup senang dengan keputusan tersebut, dan kemudian berjalan ke arah lapangan luas di depan gedung pertemuan. Di sana, ia melihat seorang Gadis Kapal dengan rambut ungu yang sangat ia kenal. Ia membawa sebuah kamera yang juga cukup familiar dan hal tersebut membuat Viltus cukup lega. Viltus langsung berjalan ke arah dirinya dan bermaksud untuk memanggilnya.

Namun, pada saat itulah ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Ia tahu Gadis Kapal di hadapannya adalah Aoba, namun tindakannya bukan seperti Aoba yang ia kenal. Tubuh gadis tersebut ada di sana, namun pikirannya entah melayang kemana. Ia dapat melihat wajah penuh kesedihan dari Aoba, dan ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak terlihat oleh yang lainnya. Viltus diam sebentar dan memperhatikan ada beberapa Gadis Kapal yang mendatangi dirinya dan seperti memberikan dukungan kepada Aoba.

Viltus langsung meninggalkan lapangan tersebut dan bermaksud mencari Tadahisa. Ia sampai di depan ruangan milik Tadahisa dan bermaksud mengetuk pintu tersebut. Namun, ia urung mengetuknya karena mendengar suara Houshou dan Tadahisa,

"Sampai kapan kita akan diam saja ? Dia cepat atau lambat akan mengetahuinya..." tanya Houshou dengan nada cemas

"Aku tahu mengenai hal tersebut." ujar Tadahisa

"Apa karena kau khawatir itu akan mempengaruhi tubuhnya ?"

"Itu salah satunya."

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku dan juga darinya, Laksamana Yanagi ?"

"Tidak ada. Aku sebagai ayahnya sama sekali tidak ingin melihat dirinya tertekan atau semacamnya. Maka dari itu, aku meminta semuanya untuk diam."

"Namun, suasana di sini sangat berat. Pasti ia merasakannya dari suasana di sekitar dirinya."

Viltus terdiam sebentar mendengar itu. Ia langsung memikirkan siapa Gadis Kapal yang terikat langsung dengan Aoba yang sama sekali tidak ia temui di Yokosuka. Baik Yayoi maupun Uzuki ada di sana, jadi mengapa mereka berkata seperti itu.

Ia mundur sebentar dan kemudian langsung meninggalkan ruangan milik Tadahisa. Ia terus berjalan hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Taihou. Taihou menyapa Viltus yang terlihat sedikit bingung. Taihou langsung bertanya,

"Ada apa, Viltus ?"

"Taihou..."

"Iya ?"

"Siapa yang tenggelam ?" tanya Viltus

"Huh ?"

"Kau mengetahuinya kan ?"

"Aku..."

"Kau menyembunyikannya dariku ?"

"..."

"Mengapa ?"

"Karena..."

"Kau khawatir dengan kondisiku jika mengetahuinya ?"

"Iya..."

Viltus langsung terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Taihou. Ia langsung bertanya,

"Siapa saja yang tahu ?"

"Semuanya..." ujar Taihou

"Selain diriku ? Hebat sekali."

Dada Viltus sedikit sakit mendengar fakta bahwa semuanya bersengkongkol untuk menyembunyikannya dari dirinya. Begitu pula dengan Taihou yang mendengar jawaban dari Viltus. Viltus langsung bertanya kembali,

"Siapa ?"

"Mengenai itu..."

"Siapa yang cukup dekat dengan Aoba yang tenggelam kembali ?"

Taihou langsung menarik Viltus sebentar. Viltus dapat merasakan tarikan dari Taihou yang cukup kuat, dan ia merasakan Taihou yang berusaha untuk menahan diri untuk tidak memberitahu Viltus. Namun, Viltus akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi.

Mereka tiba di sebuah taman bunga di Yokosuka, dan di sana berdiri Yayoi dan Uzuki. Viltus memperhatikan mereka berdua, dan kemudian berkata,

"Mengapa kau membawaku kemari ?"

"..."

"Hei, Taihou..."

"Apa kau tidak merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di antara mereka ?" tanya Taihou

"Huh ?"

Viltus memperhatikan kembali Uzuki dan Yayoi yang bermain-main di taman bunga tersebut. Dan ia dapat melihat Uzuki yang menunjuk ke arah bunga-bunga tertentu dan terlihat bertanya kepada Yayoi. Yayoi dengan tenang menjawab semua pertanyaan dari Uzuki. Terkadang Uzuki memperhatikan serangga yang terbang di sana, dan juga burung-burung yang terbang. Yayoi dengan sabar memberitahu Uzuki, dengan wajah yang sangat sedih.

Viltus langsung mundur sebentar dan kemudian berkata,

"Jadi... Yang kita lihat di kapal saat itu..."

"Iya... Uzuki..." jawab Taihou sembari memperat genggaman tangannya ke Viltus

"Tidak... Mungkin... Tidak mungkin, kan ?"

"Apa kau melihat ikat rambut buatanmu ?"

Viltus memperhatikan Uzuki sekali lagi, dan ia sama sekali tidak menemukannya. Ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, hingga akhirnya Taihou berkata,

"Houshou sudah memberi peringatan kepada diriku untuk tidak memberitahu dirimu."

"..."

"Begitu pula dengan ayahmu..."

"..."

"Namun, aku merasa ini yang terbaik."

"..."

"Uzuki, Kapal Perusak keempat dari kelas Mutsuki, telah tenggelam di pertempuran tersebut. Dan sekarang sudah digantikan dengan yang baru."

Viltus semakin terdiam mendengar hal tersebut. Viltus langsung merasakan tangan Taihou semakin erat menggenggam tangannya. Ia tahu, Taihou sama sekali tidak dapat menahan rasa sedihnya karena kehilangan salah satu teman mereka. Viltus menunduk sebentar, dan kemudian melepas genggaman tangan Taihou. Taihou melihat ke arah Viltus dan berkata,

"Viltus !"

"Tenang saja... Aku hanya akan berbicara sebentar dengan Laksamana Uzuki dan Aoba." ujar Viltus.

Viltus langsung berjalan meninggalkan Taihou untuk bertemu dengan Laksamana Aoba dan Uzuki yang sekarang.

* * *

Viltus tiba di depan kantor dari Laksamana Aoba. Seorang wanita yang sangat periang, dan juga sangat mudah berinteraksi dengan semua Laksamana dan Gadis Kapal di bawahannya. Dan ia pun salah satu pelaku dari berbagai kejahilan Aoba di sekitar Yokosuka. Nama Laksamana tersebut adalah Natsume Toshiko.

Viltus langsung bergumam dengan pelan,

"Seharusnya aku sudah mengetahui ada yang aneh dari ini... Natsume-san jarang sekali terlihat, dan sedikit menjauh."

Viltus menarik nafas panjang, dan kemudian mengetuk pintu kantornya. Tidak berapa lama, terdengar suara dari Aoba dan juga Toshiko dari dalam, diiringi dengan langkah kaki yang mendekati pintu. Pintu terbuka dan sangat terkejutlah Toshiko melihat Viltus, orang yang paling ia hindari, yang berdiri di depan pintunya. Toshiko langsung berkata dengan pelan,

"Selamat siang, Kapten Amarov."

"Selamat siang, Komandan Natsume." ujar Viltus

Viltus dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Toshiko dan Aoba yang sedikit tertekan dengan kedatangan dari Viltus. Mereka sadar bahwa Viltus sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi dan besar kemungkinan ia akan memarahi Toshiko atau semacamnya. Namun, yang dilakukan oleh Viltus berikutnya benar-benar bukan sesuatu yang dipikirkan oleh Viltus. Viltus langsung mengelus kepala Toshiko dan berkata,

"Aku yakin... Ini sangat berat untuk dirimu, seorang Laksamana muda yang handal seperti dirimu karena kehilangan salah satu anggotanya..."

"Maafkan aku, Kapten... Aku..." ujar Toshiko yang langsung disela oleh Viltus

"Semuanya dapat membuat kesalahan. Dan kesalahan tersebut dapat berakibat fatal untuk orang di sekitarnya. Aku mengetahui hal itu dengan cara yang cukup kasar." ujar Viltus sembari tersenyum

"..."

"Itulah alasan diriku sedikit keras pada saat mengajari sekaligus membimbing kalian di masa awal kalian... Agar tidak ada yang mengalami kejadian seperti diriku."

"Kapten..."

"Namun, sepertinya aku terlalu naif. Hal tersebut tidak dapat diprediksi. Kita dapat saja kehilangan orang yang penting untuk kita semua di waktu yang sama sekali tidak terduga."

"Viltus..." ujar Aoba.

"Aku tahu... Ini sangat berat untuk kalian berdua. Terutama Aoba. Aku akan membantu kalian berdua sebisaku..." ujar Viltus

"..."

"Ingatlah ini... Tidak hanya kalian saja yang kehilangan gadis yang penuh semangat seperti itu. Semuanya sangat kehilangan... dirinya..."

Viltus tidak dapat berpikir apa-apa lagi mengenai hal ini. Ia mengetahui fakta bahwa Uzuki sudah digantikan dengan Uzuki yang lain. Dia tidak dapat mengubah fakta tersebut. Yang ia lihat di hadapannya adalah dua gadis yang kehilangan Uzuki, dan sangat hancur. Aoba mendekati Toshiko dan Viltus, dan kemudian memeluk mereka berdua. Setelah itu, yang terdengar adalah isak tangis dari Toshiko.

Tidak jauh dari kantor tersebut, Taihou mendengar dan melihat kejadian tersebut. Ia kemudian berkata dengan pelan,

"Viltus..."

Sebelum akhirnya dirinya memilih untuk ke kantor lebih dahulu untuk menunggu Viltus.

* * *

Viltus berjalan dengan rasa sakit di dadanya. Itu semua karena tindakan dari semuanya terhadap dirinya, walaupun itu untuk kebaikan Viltus sendiri. Walaupun demikian, ia tidak menerima kenyataan dirinya dibuat seakan-akan tidak boleh mengetahui fakta tersebut. Dan itu sangat menyakitkan, seakan-akan semuanya sama sekali tidak ingin dirinya tahu, bahkan oleh keluarga dan kekasihnya sendiri.

Ia berjalan ke depan pintu kantor Tadahisa, dan kemudian mengetuk pintunya. Tadahisa memberi ijin untuk masuk, dan Viltus langsung membukanya. Melihat Viltus, Tadahisa dan Houshou sangat terkejut. Tadahisa langsung berdiri dan kemudian berkata,

"Selamat siang, Kapten..."

"Ayah..." ujar Viltus

"Iya..." ujar Tadahisa

Tadahisa dapat melihat dengan jelas dari wajah Viltus, bahwa dirinya sudah mengetahui apa yang disembunyikan oleh semua di Yokosuka. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Ayah... Mengapa... Itulah pertanyaanku."

"..."

"Kau tahu apa yang ingin kutanyakan benar ? Jadi, mengapa ?"

"Itu agar dirimu dapat fokus..."

"Fokus ? Ayah, kau sama sekali tidak tahu..."

"..."

"Aku tidak dapat fokus selama ini karena bertanya-tanya dengan suasana di Yokosuka ini. Dan juga bau kematian yang kucium."

"..."

"Apa alasanmu menyembunyikan fakta Uzuki tenggelam dari diriku ?"

"Agar..."

Tadahisa sama sekali tidak dapat melanjutkan apa yang ingin dikatakan olehnya. Houshou sendiri juga terdiam dan tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Ayah..."

"Iya, Viltus anakku..." jawab Tadahisa dengan lirih

"Jika kau memberitahuku pada saat awal pun tidak apa-apa. Jika kau memberitahuku beberapa hari kemudian juga tidak apa-apa..."

"..."

"Aku bukan yang seperti dahulu... Aku dapat menerimanya, dan juga akan membantu mereka yang kehilangan."

"Viltus..." ujar Houshou

Mendadak Viltus melihat ke arah Tadahisa dan Houshou dengan wajah jijik sembari berkata,

"Namun, bukan dengan cara ini. Menyembunyikannya dariku. Membuat sebuah kebohongan besar di markas ini, agar diriku tidak terlalu banyak berpikir dan tidak jatuh sakit lagi."

"Viltus, dengar..." ujar Tadahisa yang langsung disela

"Dengar apa ? Kau tidak memberitahu diriku, dan langsung mengganti Uzuki begitu saja untuk menipuku. Untuk membuat seakan-akan kejadian tersebut tidak pernah terjadi."

"Viltus..." ujar Houshou

"Ayah, kau tahu rasanya itu sangat menyakitkan. Untuk ditipu oleh semuanya... Bahkan oleh keluarga dan kekasihnya sendiri ?!"

"Dengar Viltus... Ini untuk..." ujar Tadahisa

"Untuk apa ? Agar tubuhku tidak sakit lagi ? Agar diriku tidak pingsan lagi ?"

"Itu..."

"Ayah... Aku tidak suka dengan hal ini. Ini sangat menyakitkan... Terlalu menyakitkan... Hanya untuk itu saja... aku ditipu..."

"Aku melakukan ini untuk..."

"Kebaikanku ? Iya, benar... Untuk kebaikanku sendiri... Namun, yang kalian lakukan itu sudah terlalu menyakitkan... Dan juga menjijikan... Aku... Ugh..."

Tadahisa dan Houshou melihat wajah Viltus menjadi sedikit pucat. Viltus sendiri merasakan sakit di dadanya, dan isi kepalanya seperti berputar. Ia langsung memegang kepalanya, dan terjatuh. Tadahisa dan Houshou dapat mendengar dengan jelas erangan dari Viltus yang kesakitan. Dan pada saat itulah, Viltus melihat Hakai yang duduk di kursi ayahnya. Ia tersenyum seakan-akan menyukai kejadian tersebut. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Kau..."

"Viltus... Hei... Viltus..." teriak Houshou

"Argh..."

Ia muntah darah, dan berusaha untuk melihat ke arah Hakai. Dan pada saat itulah, Viltus merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di matanya. Ia langsung berkata,

"Panas... Panas... Panas !"

Ia menutupi wajahnya dan mulai berguling-guling. Tadahisa langsung berkata kepada Houshou,

"Panggil Dokter Shibata sekarang !"

"Huh ? Profesor Shibata ?" ujar Houshou dengan wajah bingung

"Panggil saja !"

Houshou langsung menghubungi Norio perihal kejadian tersebut. Tadahisa sendiri berusaha untuk menenangkan Viltus yang terus berteriak di dalam ruangan tersebut. Houshou sudah selesai menghubungi Norio, langsung membantu Tadahisa. Dan pada saat itulah, Houshou langsung berkata,

"Apa... Apaan ini ?!"

"Viltus..." ujar Tadahisa

Kulit dari Viltus mulai pucat, dan juga sebagian dari rambutnya mulai memutih. Mata birunya berubah menjadi merah darah, dan di mata kanannya terdapat api. Api berwarna merah. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Aku... Tidak akan... Mengampuni... Ini... Ayah..."

"Viltus ! Jangan termakan oleh apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu !" ujar Tadahisa

"Aku sudah... Lelah... Ditipu..."

"Viltus !"

Viltus terlihat sangat membenci sesuatu di Yokosuka. Atau lebih tepatnya, seseorang di dalam Viltus membenci sesuatu. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Apa... Yang terjadi... Pada ayah... Ibu... Keiko..."

"Viltus, kembali... Kumohon... Kembali..." ujar Tadahisa semakin panik

"Kalian yang MEMBUANG KAMI !" teriak Viltus

Houshou semakin takut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus. Tidak berapa lama, pintu terbuka dan di sana berdiri Norio, dengan Anastasia, Magyar dan beberapa Laksamana yang lain. Mereka melihat Viltus yang sangat berbeda. Matanya yang merah, dengan api di matanya. Menyerupai seekor monster. Tadahisa langsung berkata,

"Kalian semua kembali ke pos kalian ! Ini bukanlah urusan kalian semua."

"Namun, Kapten Amarov..." ujar salah satu Laksamana tersebut yang langsung dibentak oleh Tadahisa

"Sudah kembali saja !"

Semuanya langsung berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, termasuk Anastasia dan Magyar. Tepat sebelum mereka pergi, Tadahisa berkata,

"Kalian akan tetap di kantor kalian hingga pemberitahuan selanjutnya."

"Baik... Laksamana Yanagi." ujar Magyar sembari mengajak Anastasia untuk pergi.

Setelah itu, Norio langsung menutup pintunya, dan kemudian langsung mengeluarkan sebuah alat suntik dengan cairan khusus di dalamnya. Ia kemudian meminta tolong kepada Tadahisa dan Houshou untuk menahannya. Setelah ditahan, Norio langsung menyuntikkannya ke tubuh Viltus. Terdapat sedikit penolakan setelah cairan tersebut masuk, namun sedikit demi sedikit tubuhnya mulai tenang. Matanya sudah kembali menjadi biru, dan tidak ada api sama sekali.

Tadahisa langsung menghela nafas, sementara Houshou terlihat sangat terkejut dengan hal tersebut. Norio langsung berdiri dan kemudian berkata,

"Kali ini apa yang dilakukan oleh dirimu, Tadahisa-san ?"

"Aku hanya menyembunyikan fakta bahwa Uzuki telah tenggelam." ujar Tadahisa

"Uzuki ? Salah satu Gadis Kapal yang cukup dekat dengan dirinya ?"

"Iya."

Norio langsung menghela nafas dan kemudian berkata,

"Tadahisa-san..."

"Ada apa, Shibata-san ?" tanya Tadahisa

"Viltus sudah berubah banyak dengan semua interaksi ini. Dan kau tahu, dia sedikit mendekati kita sebelum kejadian ini."

"..."

"Sepertinya... Dia kecewa dengan kalian semua. Dan itu yang membangkitkan sisinya yang lain."

"Maaf..."

"Kukira dirimu akan lebih tahu mengenai perkembangan dari pria ini daripada diriku."

"Aku terlalu sibuk... Sehingga tidak memperhatikan dirinya sama sekali."

Norio langsung menepuk pundak dari Tadahisa dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku akan mengambil sedikit sampel tubuhnya... Dan Houshou..."

"Ah... Iya..." ujar Houshou sedikit kaget

"Jangan memberitahu hal ini kepada siapapun, ya." ujar Norio

"Baik, Profesor Shibata."

Norio langsung mengambil sampel dari tubuh Viltus. Setelah itu, Norio berkata untuk menghubungi Mo untuk membahas lebih lanjut lagi. Tadahisa mengangguk, dan tidak berapa lama beberapa asisten dari Norio datang dan mulai membawa Viltus yang tertidur. Norio langsung berkata,

"Sebaiknya... Jangan biarkan dia bekerja dulu... Pikiran dia... Terlalu gelap."

"Aku tahu... Aku akan bertanya kepada Mo untuk masalah ini." ujar Tadahisa

"Saya permisi dahulu, jika Viltus sudah sadar aku akan memberitahu anda."

"Terima kasih banyak, Dokter Shibata."

Norio langsung meninggalkan kantor Tadahisa. Tadahisa melihat ke arah Houshou dan kemudian berkata,

"Jangan memberitahu siapapun mengenai masalah ini."

"..."

"Ada apa, Houshou ?"

"Viltus itu... Apa ?" tanya Houshou

"Itu bukan masalahmu."

"Tapi..."

"Dia sekarang adalah 'manusia', namun ada kemungkinan dia menjadi 'monster'."

"Maksudmu..."

"Jika dirimu ingin dirinya tetap 'manusia', maka tunjukkan kepadanya bahwa dia manusia... Jangan jauhi dia... Bantu diriku awasi dia."

Houshou ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, namun ia urungkan karena wajah dari Tadahisa. Akhirnya, Houshou mengangguk dan mohon ijin untuk pergi dahulu.

* * *

Di Kure

Mo mendapatkan telepon dari Tadahisa. Mo langsung berkata,

"Apa yang terjadi pada anak itu sekarang ?"

"Sebuah kesalahan dari diriku hampir membangkitkan sesuatu di dalam dirinya." jawab Tadahisa

"Apakah dia..."

"Sudah ditangani oleh Shibata-san."

"Haaah... Ilmuwan gila itu."

"..."

"Aku yakin dirimu bertanya-tanya mengenai apa yang harus dilakukan..."

"Iya."

"Istirahatkan dia."

"Huh ?"

"Istirahatkan dia. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Tapi, hal tersebut pasti dapat..."

"Yang kumaksud adalah mengirimnya kembali ke rumahmu selama satu minggu. Aku akan memberitahu Shiro-san mengenai kondisi adiknya agar ia dapat menemaninya."

"Kau yakin..."

"Iya. Kita harus membuat dirinya menjadi 'manusia'. Bukannya 'monster' di luar sana. Jika ia benar-benar menjadi 'monster' dan sebuah 'senjata', maka ia harus ada di sisi kita dengan semua yang telah kita kerahkan selama ini."

"Baik, jika itu perintah anda Laksamana Ichijo."

"Saya permisi dahulu. Sampai jumpa."

Mo langsung menutup teleponnya dan kemudian langsung berkata,

"Valentina... Aku penasaran sampai kapan anakmu akan seperti ini... Kau tahu, aku membutuhkan dirinya untuk membunuh dirimu... Agar merasakan apa yang kurasakan selama ini."

Mo langsung tersenyum dan kemudian melihat ke arah foto di hadapannya. Ia langsung berdiri dan memanggil Shiro untuk menemui dirinya.

* * *

HakunoKazuki di sini

AFA ! SAYA MAU KE SANA !  
H : SHUT UP !  
V : DIAM KAU !  
HK : Uuuuuhhhh...

Ah, sudahlah tidak ada gunanya meratapi apa yang tidak dapat didatangi. Setidaknya dapat menyimpan uang tersebut untuk hal lain... Ahahahahahaha  
V : Tepat sekali. Mungkin mempublikasikan ceritamu  
H : Hei... yakin nano datang lagi tahun depan  
HK : Hakai, kau kejam...

Sudahlah. Semoga kalian masih menikmati seri ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya

Bye !


	29. Holiday

**Chapter 28**

 **Holiday**

* * *

Di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar di satu desa yang sangat tenang, seorang pria sedang merebahkan dirinya sembari melihat ke arah langit biru yang sangat cerah di atasnya. Burung-burung yang terbang dapat terlihat dengan jelas, seakan-akan mengolok-olok dirinya yang ada di darat. Selain itu, bunyi serangga yang bernyanyi pun terdengar di dekat rumah tersebut.

Tidak berapa lama, pria tersebut terganggu oleh sesuatu. Beberapa biji semangka lebih tepatnya. Ia langsung ke posisi duduk, dan kemudian berkata,

"Shiro-nee ! Bisakah kau tidak melempar biji semangka itu ke diriku ?!"

"Ahahahahaha... Habis dirimu terlihat kesal terus, sih." ujar seorang wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Mereka adalah Viltus Amarov dan Yanagi Shiro. Jika mereka yang tidak mengetahui asal-usul mereka, tentu saja akan mengatakan Viltus merupakan kekasih dari Shiro. Namun, kenyataanya adalah Viltus merupakan 'adik' dari Shiro setelah suatu kejadian yang menimpa Viltus.

Viltus langsung melihat ke arah Shiro sembari menghela nafas. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Aku setidaknya sudah cukup senang mendapatkan libur yang benar-benar libur, walaupun itu hanya seminggu."

"Baguslah jika kau senang." ujar Shiro sembari mengambil semangka yang lain.

"Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa dirimu pun dapat libur." ujar Viltus

Shiro hanya tertawa saja mendengar hal tersebut. Ia mendapatkan perintah dari Mo untuk menjaga Viltus yang harus istirahat seminggu di rumah mereka, yang langsung diterima oleh Shiro sendiri. Sementara, Viltus sendiri mendapatkan libur setelah ia sadar dari kondisi 'pingsan'. Ia diberitahu oleh Norio mengenai kondisinya sekarang, dan diberitahu mengenai apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Dan saat ini, tiga hari sudah berlalu di rumah tersebut, dengan Viltus terkadang diganggu oleh telepon dari Yokosuka, akhirnya dapat beristirahat dengan tenang. Viltus langsung menghela nafas dan kemudian kembali merebahkan dirinya lagi. Ia masih tidak dapat menerima perlakuan terhadap dirinya, namun ia tidak dapat mempertaruhkan kondisi tubuhnya untuk hal tersebut. Mendadak, Shiro kembali menembakkan biji semangka ke arah dirinya. Viltus langsung duduk dan kemudian melihat ke arah Shiro dengan senyum khasnya. Ia berkata,

"Shiro-nee... Jadi kau mengajak bertengkar, ya ?"

"Ohohohohoho... Kau berani melawan kakakmu ini ?" balas Shiro sembari menaruh sisa dari semangka.

Viltus langsung berdiri dan menerjang ke arah Shiro sekaligus mencubit pipinya. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Lihat... Pipimu semakin kenyal !"

"Kau..." ujar Shiro sembari mencubit pipi dari Viltus.

"Ahahahaha... Kalian berdua ini, walaupun sudah bukan anak-anak masih saja seperti itu." ujar seorang wanita

Viltus dan Shiro melihat ke depan mereka, dan melihat seorang wanita yang sudah cukup tua, dan mengenakan celemek. Ia membawa sebuah nampan dengan dua gelas es serut. Viltus langsung berdiri dan berkata,

"Ibu ! Kau seharusnya tadi kau panggil diriku saja untuk membawa ."

"Ahahahahaha... Tidak apa-apa, Ibu masih cukup kuat koq." ujar wanita tersebut

Nama wanita tersebut adalah Yanagi Chie, istri dari Yanagi Tadahisa, ibu dari Yanagi Shiro, dan juga 'ibu' bagi Viltus Amarov. Viltus langsung melepas Shiro dan kemudian berjalan ke arah ibunya dan membawa nampan tersebut. Chie langsung mengikuti Viltus dan duduk di sebelah Shiro yang sudah ke posisi duduk setelah diserang oleh Viltus. Ia kemudian langsung berkata,

"Shiro, apa yang kau lakukan kepada adikmu ?"

"Ahahahaha... Hanya menjahilinya saja." jawab Shiro sembari menerima es serut dari tangan Viltus.

"Dengan menembak biji semangka ?" tanya Viltus dengan nada cukup kesal.

"Habis... Kau dapat waktu istirahat namun mukamu masam terus." ujar Shiro

Mereka berdua terus berbicara mengenai tindakan dari Shiro dan juga wajah dari Viltus, yang kemudian mendengar tawa dari Chie. Shiro dan Viltus melihat ke arah Chie, yang kemudian berkata,

"Menyenangkan sekali melihat kalian berdua masih akur seperti ini... Layaknya saudara."

Mereka berdua langsung terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Chie. Chie langsung mengelus kepala mereka berdua, dan kemudian berkata,

"Setidaknya, aku cukup bahagia kalian berdua dapat kembali kemari..."

"Ibu..." ujar mereka berdua

"Dan, ibu juga cukup bahagia melihat kalian..."

Viltus langsung melihat ke arah Shiro, dan mendapat anggukan dari Shiro. Mereka sadar, tindakan mereka telah membuat khawatir ibu mereka. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Tenang saja, bu... Kami akan tetap akur koq."

"Iya..." ujar Shiro

"Ibu tahu kalian pasti akan tetap akur... Ibu tahu semuanya." ujar Chie

Viltus dan Shiro langsung tersenyum melihat senyum dari Chie. Setelah itu, mereka bertiga berbincang-bincang mengenai beberapa hal, terutama apa yang mereka lakukan di markas angkatan laut sebagai Laksamana.

* * *

Malam pun tiba, dan Viltus sudah bermaksud untuk tidur. Namun, ia mendengar suara yang cukup berisik dari luar ruangannya. Tidak berapa lama, ia melihat pintu yang terbuka dengan Shiro yang membawa _futon_ miliknya. Melihat itu, Viltus langsung berkata,

"Ummm... Shiro-nee ?"

"Kita sudah lama tidak tidur bersama, benar ?" ujar Shiro sembari menaruh _futon_ miliknya di dekat _futon_ milik Viltus.

"Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk tidur sendiri..."

"Tapi, aku dengar di Yokosuka kau selalu ditemani oleh Taihou sebelum tidur."

"Ugh..."

"Ahahahahaha... Mukamu merah."

"Diam."

Viltus langsung merebahkan dirinya di _futon_ miliknya. Shiro sendiri tersenyum dan kemudian langsung berkata,

"Kau sudah berubah..."

"Entah mengapa semua orang berkata demikian. Lama-lama menyebalkan, tahu ?" ujar Viltus sedikit kesal.

"Ehehehehe, Begitukah ?"

Shiro langsung merebahkan diri _futon_ miliknya, dan kemudian langsung bertanya,

"Jadi, apakah ada kemajuan antara dirimu dengan Taihou ?"

"Kemajuan ?" tanya Viltus dengan nada kurang yakin

"Mungkin akan kuubah pertanyaanku, apakah kau sudah memberikan cincin tersebut kepada Taihou ?"

Wajah Viltus langsung memerah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Shiro. Ia kemudian menunjukkan tangan kanannya kepada Shiro. Shiro melihat itu langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

"Kukira dirimu akan menaruhnya di tangan kirimu, ternyata imajinasiku saja yang terlalu liar."

"Heh ? Lebih baik seperti ini, memasangnya di tangan kanan. Daripada seperti seseorang yang tidak memiliki pasangan hingga hari ini." ujar Viltus langsung mendapat lemparan bantal dari Shiro

"Kau sebaiknya berhati-hati dalam berbicara, Viltus-chan." ujar Shiro dengan senyum palsu

"Hoooh ? Rupanya wanita ini sudah mulai panas, ya ?" ujar Viltus sembari mengambil bantalnya.

Viltus langsung melempar bantal miliknya, yang langsung ditangkap oleh Shiro untuk dilempar ke arah Viltus. Mereka terus melakukan hal tersebut, hingga akhirnya mereka merebahkan diri karena kelelahan. Setelah itu, mereka berdua tertawa bersama dan kemudian Viltus berkata,

"Sudah lama sekali diriku tidak seperti ini... Ahahahahaha"

"Sama... Ahahahahaha." ujar Shiro

"Lemparanmu itu sangat menyakitkan mengerti..."

"Maaf... Maaf..."

"Ahahahahahaha..."

Mendadak Viltus melihat ke kirinya dan melihat kacamatanya yang rusak. Ia langsung berkata dengan lirih,

"Kacamataku..."

"Ah... Maafkan aku Viltus, aku tidak memperhitungkan kacamatamu ada di sana." ujar Shiro panik

"Sudahlah... Memang sudah saatnya aku mengganti kacamataku, koq."

"Huh ?"

"Setelah berbagai tamparan, pukulan, dan semacamnya... Memang sudah saatnya menggantinya."

"Ahahahahahaha..."

"Jika kau berkata aku sudah berubah aku akan... huh ?!"

Shiro langsung memeluk Viltus dan kemudian mengelus kepalanya. Viltus sangat terkejut dengan hal tersebut, dan kemudian mendengar Shiro yang berkata,

"Setidaknya... Sekarang kau sudah lebih lepas dari bebanmu dan rasa sakit di dadamu..."

"..."

"Kau tidak merasakannya sekarang, benar ?"

"Tidak... Hingga kau memberitahukan hal tersebut."

"Maaf..."

"Tapi, memang ada benarnya juga sih..."

"Apakah itu ?"

Shiro langsung melepas pelukannya, dan melihat ke arah Viltus. Viltus menghela nafas dan kemudian berkata,

"Jika diriku terus seperti itu, aku tidak dapat berkembang... Dan apa yang dilakukan oleh ayah juga ada baiknya."

"..."

"Namun, mereka seharusnya memberitahu diriku saja secara langsung tanpa menyembunyikannya."

"Ooooohhhhh... Adikku yang sedang kesal ini imut sekali... Tidak mau rasanya dirimu diambil orang lain."

Shiro kembali memeluk Viltus sembari mengelus kepala Viltus yang memerah karena hal tersebut. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Shiro-nee ?!"

"Ahahahahaha... Setidaknya kau sudah lebih menerima fakta tersebut, benar ?"

"Iya... Iya..."

"Ehehehehehe."

Shiro tersenyum ke arah Viltus yang terlihat tersenyum juga. Viltus sendiri membenamkan kepalanya di dada Shiro, dan mulai menerima fakta yang ia dengar sebelumnya di Yokosuka. Tidak berapa lama, Shiro dengan wajah merah berkata,

"Ummm... Viltus..."

"Ada apa, Shiro-nee ?" ujar Viltus dengan kepala masih di dada Shiro

"Sampai kapan kau membenamkan kepalamu di sana ?"

Menyadari hal tersebut, Viltus langsung sadar dan melihat ke arah Shiro. Ia tidak menyadari apapun karena merasakan kekenyalan dan kelembutan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Shiro sendiri langsung tertawa dan berkata,

"Sepertinya kau menikmatinya, ya ?"

"Ti... Tidak..." ujar Viltus

"Mukamu merah..."

"Uuuuuhhhh..."

Shiro langsung memeluk Viltus kembali dan kemudian menyeretnya untuk tidur. Mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar, hingga akhirnya Shiro mendengar suara Viltus yang tertidur. Shiro langsung tersenyum dan kemudian berkata dengan pelan,

"Aku berharap kau dapat terus seperti ini, Viltus... Hingga waktunya tiba..."

Shiro langsung tertawa dan kemudian menutup matanya. Tidak berapa lama, ia pun tertidur dengan pulas. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Chie membuka pintu dan tersenyum melihat mereka berdua yang tertidur pulas. Chie langsung berkata,

"Anak-anak ini... Sudahlah, selama mereka terus seperti itu... Aku dapat tenang."

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Chie berdiri di depan pintu keluar dan melihat Shiro dan Viltus yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Chie langsung berkata,

"Tumben sekali kalian pergi pagi-pagi, ada apa gerangan ?"

"Aku ingin membeli kacamata baru." ujar Viltus.

"Oh, yang dipecahkan oleh kakakmu, ya ?" tanya Chie

"Iya... Ahahahahaha" jawab Shiro sembari tersenyum

Saat ini, Viltus mengenakan kontak lensa untuk sementara waktu sebagai pengganti dari kacamata miliknya yang rusak. Sebenarnya, Shiro sudah memberitahu Viltus untuk menggunakan lensa kontak saja daripada kacamata, namun Viltus berkata bahwa dirinya kurang nyaman jika tidak menggunakan kacamata.

Viltus mengenakan sepatunya, dan kemudian bertanya kepada Chie,

"Ibu, apakah kau ingin menitipkan sesuatu kepada kami ? Mumpung kami akan keluar."

"Hmmmm... Tunggu sebentar, ya." ujar Chie sembari berjalan masuk ke dalam.

"Tumben sekali dirimu baik seperti itu, Viltus." sindir Shiro

"Hei, kita harus berbuat baik kepada ibu, benar ? Bukankah ada pepatah surga ada di telapak kaki ibu ?" ujar Viltus

"Ahahahahaha... Kau ada benarnya, sih."

Tidak berapa lama, Chie berjalan ke arah mereka berdua dan memberikan secarik kertas. Viltus dan Shiro melihat kertas tersebut, dan kemudian Viltus langsung berkata,

"Hooh... Ingin membuat _udon_ , ya ?"

"Ahahahahaha... Dirimu benar-benar sangat ahli dalam hal ini." ujar Chie

"Tidak seperti seorang wanita di sini." sindir Viltus

"Hei ! Aku kan belum membaca semuanya." teriak Shiro cukup kesal

"Haaahhh... Shiro, Ibu bingung mengapa kau masih juga tidak dapat memasak sampai sekarang." ujar Chie

"I... Ibu..." ujar Shiro sedikit panik

"Ibu merasa kasihan dengan kekasihmu nanti. Jika dirimu tidak juga memperbaiki masakanmu, suamimu pasti akan menderita." ujar Chie sembari menghela nafas.

Viltus menahan tawa, sementara wajah Shiro menjadi merah karena malu. Chie kemudian melanjutkan,

"Tapi, aku penasaran dengan satu hal."

"Apakah itu, Ibu ?" tanya Viltus

"Kalian berdua ini sudah dewasa, tapi entah mengapa kalian belum pernah membawa pasangan kalian ke rumah ini. Ibu khawatir dengan kehidupan kalian nantinya." ujar Chie

Kata-kata itu membuat Shiro dan Viltus terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Chie itu ada benarnya. Mereka berdua belum memperkenalkan satu pasangan mereka kepada Chie, dengan asumsi Shiro sudah menemukan pasangannya. Namun, melihat wajah yang ditunjukkan oleh Shiro, Viltus dapat menebak bahwa belum ada pria yang berani mendekati dirinya hingga saat ini. Sementara Viltus sendiri juga cukup khawatir dengan kondisinya. Ia memiliki pasangan seorang Gadis Kapal, yang merupakan salah satu hal yang cukup tabu bahkan di masyarakat sekalipun. Walaupun ayahnya sudah mengijinkan, entahlah dengan ibunya.

Chie mendadak berkata,

"Kau tahu... Ibu ingin menggendong cucu..."

"Uuuuhhh... Ibu..." ujar Shiro semakin panik

Akhirnya Viltus mengambil inisiatif dengan berkata,

"Ummm... Ibu, maaf ya. Tapi, kami sepertinya harus berangkat sekarang."

"Ah... Kalian benar. Jika Ibu menahan kalian lebih lama lagi, kalian bisa mengantri cukup lama di sana." ujar Chie

Viltus mengangguk dan kemudian pamit kepada Chie dengan diikuti oleh Shiro di belakangnya. Setelah di luar rumah, Viltus langsung berkata,

"Pukulan telak, ya ?"

"Iya... Huhuhuhuhu..." ujar Shiro

"Bagaimana jika aku memperkenalkan salah satu temanku di Yokosuka ?" goda Viltus

"Tidak mau..."

"Seperti dugaanku."

Viltus langsung berjalan di depan Shiro, diikuti oleh Shiro. Mendadak Shiro bertanya kepada Viltus,

"Kau sendiri bagaimana ? Tidak memberitahu Ibu mengenai hubunganmu dengan Taihou ?"

"Ah... Itu..."

"Kau tidak perlu malu untuk memberitahu hal tersebut mengerti."

"Iya... Iya... Jika waktunya tepat, aku akan memberitahu Ibu."

"Kau yakin ?"

"Iya, aku yakin."

Viltus langsung berjalan lebih cepat dari Shiro agar tidak ditanya lebih banyak lagi, sementara Shiro hanya tertawa saja. Ia langsung bergumam dengan pelan,

"Dia sudah jauh lebih tenang dan lepas dari kemarin, baguslah..."

"Shiro-nee ! Sampai kapan kau akan diam di sana ?" teriak Viltus

"Iya... Iya..."

Shiro langsung berjalan ke arah Viltus yang menuggu dirinya.

* * *

Sekitar pukul 2 siang, Viltus dan Shiro membawa pulang barang belanjaan mereka. Bahan makanan untuk siang itu, sebuah semangka yang diberikan gratis oleh salah satu penjual yang sudah cukup rindu dengan mereka berdua, beberapa botol minuman ringan, dan yang paling penting adalah kacamata.

Shiro langsung berkomentar,

"Kau tahu... Kau menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk memilih kacamata barumu."

"Shiro-nee... Sebagai sesama pengguna kacamata, seharusnya kau tahu... Yang kita butuhkan adalah kenyamanan dalam menggunakannya sehari-hari." ujar Viltus

"Iya juga sih."

"Tapi, ada sisi bagusnya juga sih. Jika kita terlalu cepat, pasti kita akan keluar lagi untuk belanja."

"Hmmm... Kau ada benarnya sih."

Jika memperhatikan jumlah barang belanjaan yang mereka bawa, jumlah itu membengkak dari apa yang dititipkan oleh Ibu mereka. Viltus langsung melihat kembali ke barang belanjaan di tangan mereka dan kemudian berkomentar,

"Jumlah ini terlalu banyak untuk kita bertiga..."

"Berarti ada tamu yang datang kemari." ujar Shiro

Viltus memperhatikan wajah dari Shiro, yang langsung dibalas oleh Shiro dengan berkata,

"Aku tidak mengetahui apapun untuk masalah ini."

"..."

"Hei, percaya sedikitlah dengan kakakmu ini." ujar Shiro dengan nada kesal

Viltus langsung tertawa kecil, dan langsung tersenyum. Ia berkata,

"Aku hanya bercanda koq..."

"Tapi, wajahmu berkata lain tadi..." ujar Shiro dengan wajah tidak percaya

"Berarti diriku sudah dapat menipu orang dengan wajah itu, ya ?"

"Kau..."

Shiro langsung melayangkan buah semangka yang ia bawa, sementara Viltus berusaha untuk menghindarinya. Tidak berapa lama, mereka melewati sebatang pohon di dekat sebuah sungai. Viltus berhenti dan langsung berkata dengan pelan,

"Pohon itu..."

"Viltus..." ujar Shiro sedikit khawatir

"Tanpa pohon tersebut, diriku tidak akan di sini. Tanpa pohon tersebut, semua kejadian ini tidak akan pernah terjadi."

"Huh ?"

"Di balik sebuah kejadian yang buruk, akan muncul sebuah kejadian yang baik. Itu yang kupelajari hingga saat ini."

"Begitukah ?"

"Iya." ujar Viltus sembari membalikkan badannya ke Shiro

Viltus memberitahu ia kehilangan Kaede, namun ia dapat bertemu dengan Taihou. Ia kehilangan keluarga aslinya, namun sekarang ia memiliki sebuah keluarga kecil di Yokosuka. Dan banyak hal lain yang ia alami di Yokosuka.

Shiro langsung tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus, hingga akhirnya Viltus berkata,

"Yang harus kulakukan adalah melihat ke masa depan. Menunggunya dan melihatnya dengan semangat tinggi."

"Kau..."

"Aku sudah bilang, jika dirimu mengatakan bahwa diriku sudah berubah sekali lagi, aku akan menghajar dirimu."

"Ehehehehe... Entahlah apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Taihou selama diriku di Kure. Namun, aku yakin itu yang paling mengubah dirimu."

"Begitukah ? Mungkin saja."

Viltus langsung tertawa sembari melihat ke arah pohon tersebut. Shiro sendiri langung menepuk pundak dari Viltus dan kemudian berkata,

"Sudahlah... Ayo kita pulang sekarang. Ibu pasti sudah menunggu kita."

"Iya." jawab Viltus

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan pohon tersebut untuk kembali ke rumah mereka.

* * *

Setelah tiba di rumah, mereka berdua melihat beberapa pasang sepatu di sana. Viltus langsung berkomentar,

"Entah mengapa aku mengenal semua sepatu ini..."

"Sepatu ini cukup familiar." ujar Shiro kemudian

Tidak berapa lama, Chie datang menyambut mereka dengan Viltus berkata,

"Kami pulang, Bu. Maaf, sedikit terlambat."

"Bukan masalah anakku. Setidaknya kau dapat berbincang-bincang dengan kakakmu, benar ?" ujar Chie

"Iya... Ahahahahaha..."

"Oh, iya. Ini dari keluarga Saito." ujar Shiro sembari menunjukkan semangka di tangannya.

"Ah... Baik sekali mereka. Dan sepertinya itu cukup untuk tamu kita hari ini." ujar Chie kemudian

"Ummm... Ibu, jika boleh tahu siapakah yang datang berkunjung sekarang ?" tanya Viltus.

"Ah... Itu... Sebaiknya sih kau ke ruang tamu saja sekarang." jawab Chie seakan-akan ia sudah diberitahu untuk tidak memberitahu Viltus mengenai siapa yang datang.

"Baiklah..." ujar Viltus sedikit tidak yakin

"Daripada kalian berdiri terus di sini, bagaimana jika kau membawa barang belanjaan ini ke dapur." ujar Chie mendadak

"Ah... Baik." jawab mereka berdua

Shiro dan Viltus berjalan bersama ke arah dapur yang melewati ruang tamu di rumah tersebut. Di sana Viltus melihat beberapa orang yang duduk di sana. Dua orang pria dari luar negeri, dua orang wanita dari luar negeri, seorang wanita dengan rambut ungu yang membawa kamera, dan juga seorang wanita dengan rambut coklat pendek yang ia cintai. Namun, dirinya terus berjalan ke arah dapur sementara Shiro berhenti karena melihat mereka semua. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Shiro-nee... Kenapa dirimu berhenti, ayo..."

"Ummm... Viltus kau yakin ?" ujar Shiro dengan wajah kurang yakin

"Yakin apa ? Ibu sudah meminta kita untuk membawa barang ini ke dapur benar ?"

"Iya sih... Tapi..."

"Shiro-nee..."

"Baik... Baik..."

Viltus langsung melanjutkan langkahnya, sebelum berhenti kembali. Ia menaruh barang tersebut di lantai dan kemudian melihat ke arah ruang tamu dengan lebih fokus lagi. Dan di sana ia melihat Anastasia, Elisa, Magyar, Marcos, Aoba dan Taihou yang sedang duduk di sana. Viltus sontak langsung berteriak,

"Kalian ?!"

* * *

Shiro dan Chie duduk bersama dengan mereka semua, sementara Viltus menyiapkan minuman untuk mereka semua. Pada awalnya, Taihou dan Aoba ingin membantu, namun Viltus sudah mengatakan untuk membiarkan ini semua diserahkan kepada tuan rumahnya saja. Setelah Aoba dan Taihou kembali, Chie kembali bertanya kepada Anastasia,

"Jadi, apakah benar dirimu sudah mendapatkan pasangan ?"

"Mengenai itu... Ahahahahahaha." ujar Anastasia sedikit malu-malu

"Sudahlah, Anastasia beritahu saj... Uhuk..." ujar Magyar yang langsung dipukul dari bawah tanpa diketahui oleh Chie.

"Setidaknya, bibi cukup senang dirimu dapat menemukan pasanganmu, Anastasia." ujar Chie

Semuanya tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Chie, hingga akhirnya Chie kembali berkata,

"Sebenarnya, bibi cukup khawatir dengan kondisi dari kedua anak bibi ini. Soalnya, mereka sama sekali tidak membawa pasangan mereka kemari."

"I... Ibu !" teriak Shiro dengan wajah merah

"Ahahahahaha... Ibu tahu koq, kalau dirimu sibuk. Namun, anak itu..." ujar Chie sembari melihat ke arah luar

Mereka semua tahu bahwa yang dimaksud oleh Chie adalah Viltus yang sedang sibuk di dalam dapur. Mereka sadar, Viltus sama sekali tidak memberitahu Chie mengenai hubungannya dengan Taihou. Dapat dikatakan Viltus masih khawatir ibunya tidak akan menerimanya.

Mendadak Chie melihat ke arah Aoba dan juga Taihou. Ia melihat dengan seksama dan kemudian berkata,

"Kalian berdua ini Gadis Kapal, benar ?"

"Eh ? Bagaimana anda tahu mengenai..." ujar Aoba yang langsung mendapat senyuman dari Chie

"Bibi tahu semuanya." ujar Chie

"Ah... Dari Laksamana Yanagi-san, ya ?" tanya Aoba

"Iya... Ahahahahaha." ujar Chie sedikit tertawa

Ia kemudian melihat ke arah Taihou sebentar, dan tersenyum. Taihou ingin menjawab, namun tertahan oleh Chie yang berkata,

"Anak itu... Pasti jatuh cinta kepada dirimu, ya ?"

"Mengenai itu..." ujar Taihou sedikit panik

"Bibi dapat melihat dari cincin yang kau kenakan. Cincin yang sama dengan yang dikenakan oleh Viltus-chan. Sepertinya kalian sudah berkencan."

"Uuuuuhhhh..."

"Atau jangan-jangan dirimu dan dirinya sudah menikah ?"

"Be... Belum..."

Wajah Taihou sangat merah pada saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Pada saat bersamaan dengan itu, Magyar bertanya kepada Chie,

"Mengapa anda berasumsi seperti itu, Nyonya Yanagi ?"

"Intuisi seorang Ibu. Karena terkadang aku melihat wajah konyol dari anak itu sembari melihat ke arah handphone miliknya. Bibi melihat foto dari gadis ini." ujar Chie

Taihou melihat ke arah Chie dan demikian, di dalam hatinya ia masih khawatir Chie akan menolak hubungannya dengan Viltus karena dirinya merupakan seorang Gadis Kapal. Namun, yang dikatakan oleh Chie berikutnya adalah sesuatu yang tidak diduga olehnya.

"Taihou-chan, benar ?"

"I... Iya..." jawab Taihou

"Bibi yakin, dirimu pasti khawatir akan sesuatu."

"..."

"Sepertinya mengenai dirimu yang merupakan seorang Gadis Kapal mencintai dan berkencan dengan manusia, benar ?"

"..."

"Sepertinya, benar. Baiklah, Bibi akan tanya ini kepada dirimu, Taihou. Apakah kau mencintai dirinya ?"

"Iya... Aku mencintai Viltus."

"Maka terus kejar itu. Lindungi perasaanmu terhadap dirinya, dan bersama-sama menghadapi stigma yang diberikan oleh masyarakat kepada kalian berdua. Bibi tahu itu sangat sulit, namun Bibi percaya kalian berdua mampu menghadapinya."

Taihou sangat terkejut mendengar hal tersebut, dan melihat wajah Chie yang tersenyum. Chie kemudian melanjutkannya,

"Bibi sangat berterimakasih kepada dirimu telah mengubah pria tersebut menjadi lebih baik."

"..."

"Semenjak dirinya kehilangan wanita tersebut, Bibi sangat khawatir terhadap dirinya. Namun, melihat dirinya yang kembali kemari dengan wajah yang lebih cerah, sepertinya Bibi terlalu banyak berpikir mengenai hal buruk yang terjadi pada dirinya."

"Apakah anda..." ujar Taihou yang langsung disela oleh Chie

"Tentu saja. Bibi menerima hubungan kalian berdua. Keluarga ini jauh lebih terbuka untuk hal tersebut. Bibi justru senang melihat setidaknya pasangan dari salah satu anak Bibi datang kemari."

Taihou langsung menunduk dengan wajah sedikit malu, sementara Chie langsung menanyakan Shiro kembali mengenai kapan ia akan membawa pasangannya yang diiringi tawa dari yang lainnya. Tidak berapa lama, Shiro mendengar Viltus yang memanggil namanya dan kemudian langsung pergi ke dapur, begitu pula dengan Chie. Aoba langsung melihat ke arah Taihou dan berkata,

"Sepertinya... Ibunya juga sudah setuju tuh..."

"Uuuuuhhhh... Mengenai hal itu..." ujar Taihou sedikit malu

"Wajahmu merah seperti tomat. Dan itu terlihat cukup imut." ujar Magyar

"Hei ! Aku beritahu Ryuujou loh." ujar Anastasia

"Aku hanya bercanda... Hanya bercanda." ujar Magyar

"Aku kurang yakin dirimu bisa selamat sih... Karena reporter itu sepertinya mencatat semuanya." ujar Marcos

"AOBA ! Taihou bantu aku." ujar Magyar langsung ke arah Aoba

"Ehehehehehe... Itu salahmu sendiri Magyar." ujar Taihou

Magyar berlari ke arah Aoba, dengan Anastasia dan Marcos berusaha menahannya. Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Magyar terjatuh di depan Aoba dengan Anastasia dan Marcos menahannya Taihou sendiri tertawa melihat tingkah laku keempat temannya ini. Mereka dikagetkan dengan suara dari Viltus,

"Kalian ini..."

"Ara... Ara... Baru saja ditinggal sebentar sudah berantakan seperti ini." ujar Chie sedikit tertawa

Mereka berlima melihat Chie, Shiro dan Viltus yang membawa nampan makanan. Di sana terdapat beberapa piring nasi, ikan panggang, dan beberapa sayuran. Selain itu, terdapat pula beberapa cangkir teh di nampan Shiro. Mereka bertiga langsung menghidangkannya ke tamu mereka, dan setelah itu duduk. Viltus sendiri langsung duduk di sebelah Taihou. Chie langsung berkomentar,

"Wah... Wah... Langsung duduk di sebelah kekasihnya, ya ?"

"Ibu iri ?" goda Viltus

"Tidak juga... Ibu justru cukup senang dirimu dapat menemukan pasangan bagi dirimu."

"Hehehehehe..."

Wajah Taihou sedikit merah mendengar pembicaraan antara Chie dengan Viltus. Viltus melihat ke arah Taihou dan berbisik,

"Aku tahu kau pasti sangat malu..."

"Tentu saja... Bertemu dengan ibumu... Aku sama sekali tidak siap untuk hal ini." jawab Taihou dengan pelan

"Aku tahu..."

"Lalu untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu ?" tanya Taihou dengan wajah kesal

"Sebenarnya... Apakah Ibuku..."

"Ia menerima hubungan kita."

"Eh ?!"

"Mengapa kau terkejut seperti itu ?"

"Kau tahu, di dalam dapur aku berpikir untuk memberitahu hubungan diriku dengan dirimu. Dan berpikir jika ibu menolak hubungan kita."

"Ehehehehehe."

"Kenapa tertawa ?"

"Habis dirimu berpikir sejauh itu sih."

"Iya juga sih..."

Mereka berdua berbincang-bincang singkat sebelum hingga akhirnya mereka melanjutkan makan mereka. Setelah selesai, topik yang mereka bicarakan adalah menganggu Shiro lebih lanjut lagi.

* * *

Malam pun tiba, dan keempat orang tersebut menginap di rumah Viltus. Mereka semua menginap dikarenakan keesokan harinya Viltus akan kembali ke markas angkatan laut Yokosuka. Dan hari itu, Viltus dan Taihou tidur bersama untuk pertama kalinya.

Viltus tidur di futon miliknya, sementara Taihou menggunakan futon milik Shiro yang tertinggal di sana. Dan komentar pertama yang diberikan oleh Taihou adalah

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka diri masih tidur bersama dengan Shiro-nee di usia seperti itu."

"Shiro-nee yang memaksa diriku kemarin." jawab Viltus

"Hmmmmm..." ujar Taihou yang membuat wajah sedikit menggodanya

"Ayolah, Taihou"

"Aku tidak yakin dirimu seperti itu..."

"Aku tidak mungkin macam-macam dengan..."

"Kau yakin ?"

Mendadak Viltus ke posisi duduk dan melihat ke arah Taihou. Ia memperhatikan tubuh Taihou yang melihat ke arah dirinya. Ia melihat Taihou yang hanya mengenakan kemeja putih miliknya karena ia sama sekali tidak persiapan untuk menginap di tempat Viltus.

Taihou sedikit bingung dengan tindakan Viltus, dan langsung terkejut pada saat Viltus menerjangnya. Taihou dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah dari Viltus yang menahan dirinya di futon miliknya. Ia melihat dengan lebih jelas lagi wajah milik Viltus dan langsung memerah. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Tentu saja diriku yakin..."

"Viltus..." ujar Taihou

"Karena aku merupakan pria yang cukup loyal..."ujar Viltus sembari mengelus rambut Taihou

"Eh ? Jika dirimu tidak bertemu dengan diriku, mungkin dirimu akan bersama dengan Shiro-nee ?"

"Tidak juga..."

"Aku tahu... Aku cuma bercanda..."

"Lagipula diriku taat pada aturan keluarga..."

"Namun, tidak di angkatan laut."

"Ehehehehehe."

Viltus langsung mencium bibir dari Taihou. Setelah beberapa saat, Taihou mendadak bertanya,

"Vil... Tidak, Kazuki..."

"Tumben sekali dirimu memanggil namaku yang itu." ujar Viltus sedikit tersenyum

"Kita sedang sendirian, benar ?"

"Iya."

"Ehehehehe."

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan kepada diriku ?"

Taihou diam sebentar, hingga akhirnya berkata,

"Aku yakin ibumu berharap dapat melihat cucunya. Aku dapat melihat dari matanya, ia ingin melihat keluarga ini masih memiliki keturunan..."

"Lalu ?" tanya Viltus kemudian

"Kau tahu, kami Gadis Kapal sama sekali tidak dapat mengandung sama sekali karena bagi ilmuwan hal tersebut akan menganggu pekerjaan kami sebagai Gadis Kapal...Apakah kau yakin... Huh ?"

Taihou sedikit terkejut melihat wajah kesal dari Viltus yang kemudian langsung berkomentar sembari menyentil dahi dari Taihou,

"Jadi, ini toh yang kau pikirkan..."

"..."

"Dan kau ingin membuatku berpikir untuk pindah ke wanita lain ?"

"Setidaknya agar..."

"Tidak ! Aku hanya mencintai dirimu saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkan ada wanita lain yang masuk ke dalam kehidupanku."

"Viltus..."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hal tersebut. Lagipula, diriku sudah menerima konsekuensinya dengan membuatmu kekasihku. Apakah kau lupa dengan hal tersebut ?"

Taihou terdiam sebentar, dan kemudian mendengar Viltus berkata,

"Aku akan menghadapi apapun itu. Untuk hidup bersama dengan dirimu. Baik itu keluargaku sendiri maupun masyarakat Jepang... Bahkan dunia ini ! Hanya untuk hidup bersama dirimu."

"..."

"Taihou..."

"Ehehehehehe."

"Hei, aku sedang serius saat ini..."

"Aku tahu... Aku tahu..."

"..."

"Mengapa aku berpikir seperti itu... Padahal ibumu sudah mengatakan untuk mengejar dirimu apapun yang terjadi..."

Taihou tertawa sembari melihat ke arah Viltus yang terlihat sedikit kebingungan. Taihou kemudian membuat wajah yang menggoda Viltus dan kemudian bertanya,

"Lalu, Kazuki... Mengapa kau menahan diriku di bawah seperti ini ?"

"Ah... Ini..." ujar Viltus sedikit panik

Mendadak kedua tangan dari Taihou melingkar di leher Viltus dan kemudian berkata,

"Ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertama kita..."

"..."

"Bagaimana Kazuki-chan ?"

Taihou langsung menarik Viltus dan menciumnya. Yang terjadi selanjutnya pada malam itu tidak akan dituliskan secara terperinci oleh penulis kita yang tercinta ini dikarenakan dia merasa akan membuat chapter ini lebih panjang lagi. Maka berharaplah penulis kita tercinta ini akan membuat one-shot untuk masalah ini dalam waktu dekat.

* * *

Satu hari sudah berlalu, dan Viltus sudah kembali di Yokosuka. Wajahnya lebih segar dan terlihat sedang bersiap-siap untuk ke kantornya. Kemarin pagi, dirinya dan semua rombongan Yokosuka pergi menggunakan bus untuk kembali ke Yokosuka, dan itu memakan waktu yang sangat lama.

Ia tersenyum sembari melihat ke arah cermin di depannya, dan kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Dan ia temui adalah Natsume Toshiko, Laksamana dari Aoba yang saat itu terlihat hancur pada saat kehilangan Uzuki. Namun, yang ia lihat sekarang adalah Toshiko yang ia kenal. Viltus langsung menyapa dirinya,

"Selamat pagi, Komandan Natsume"

"Ah... Selamat pagi, Kapten Amarov. Kapan dirimu kembali kemari ?" ujar Toshiko sembari memberi hormat

"Kemarin sore saya tiba di Yokosuka. Saya langsung kembali ke kamar saya karena ada pekerjaan yang harus kukejar hari ini."

"..."

"Ada apa, Komandan Natsume ?"

"Sepertinya anda jauh lebih tenang dan terlihat lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya..."

"Begitukah ? Aku merasa diriku kembali seperti sebelumnya."

"Apa yang anda katakan itu ada benarnya, ahahahahaha."

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama ke gedung administrasi. Dan sepanjang perjalanan, semua Laksamana yang melihat Viltus langsung menanyakan kondisi dirinya. Viltus berkata bahwa dirinya sudah lebih baik lagi, namun ada Laksamana yang kurang yakin. Setelah berbincang-bincang singkat, Toshiko berkata,

"Anda tahu, selama dirimu tidak ada di sini... Banyak orang yang membantu diriku untuk berdiri kembali. Mereka semua membantuku untuk berdiri dan kembali berjuang di medan perang."

"Begitukah ? Mereka semua melakukan hal tersebut ?" tanya Viltus

"Sepertinya dari pertanyaanmu, dirimu tidak mendapatkan hal tersebut, ya ? Ah... Aku mengerti mengapa..." ujar Toshiko

"Apapun yang kau pikirkan... Ya, namun satu-satunya yang membantuku adalah Aoba sendiri. Karena jika diriku tidak maju, bagaimana diriku dapat membantu Aoba ?"

"Ehehehehehe... Itu juga yang dikatakan oleh Aoba kepada diriku. Kau yang membantunya dahulu. Kau yang paling peka dengan perasaan Gadis Kapal."

"Begitukah ? Aku kurang yakin jika mengingat diriku yang dahulu."

Toshiko mendadak berjalan lebih cepat dan kemudian berhenti di depan Viltus. Viltus sendiri langsung berhenti dan melihat Toshiko yang tersenyum. Toshiko langsung berkata,

"Dirimu mengalami sesuatu yang lebih berat daripada diriku. Aku seharusnya malu melihat dirimu yang terus berjalan dan bangkit setelah kejadian seperti itu."

"Setiap orang berbeda-beda dalam menghadapi suatu masalah. Namun, bukankah itu tugas seorang teman untuk membantu temannya yang terjatuh ?" ujar Viltus

"Te... Teman ? Saya mengira itu tugas anda sebagai atasan untuk membantu bawahannya..."

"Tidak. Itu murni karena aku menganggap semuanya sebagai teman. Bukan atasan atau bawahan. Aku mempelajari hal tersebut dari seorang pria yang cukup idiot di markas ini."

"Ehehehehehe."

"..."

"Aku yakin dirimu bertanya-tanya apa yang ingin kukatakan sekarang."

"Lebih kurang demikian."

Toshiko langsung berdiri dengan tegap dan tangannya di dadanya sembari berkata,

"Aku akan terus berjuang untuk menghadapi semua Abyssal yang masih menyerang manusia. Itu tugas kita sebagai Laksamana ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kejadian seperti itu mempengaruhi diriku, karena aku tahu semua orang akan membantumu untuk berdiri dan kembali berjuang bersama."

"..."

"Ini semua karena aku mengidolai dirimu yang terus bekerja dengan keras walaupun mengalami hal seperti itu. Aku akan terus berjuang... Untuk mengejar dirimu... Tidak, melewati apa yang telah kau raih."

"Aku akan menunggu hingga dirimu dapat melakukannya Komandan Natsume." ujar Viltus sembari tersenyum.

Melihat senyum dari Viltus, Toshiko langsung membalikkan badannya. Viltus langsung tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Toshiko karena apa yang pernah dikatakan oleh Elisa sebelumnya. Ia mendengar sedikit apa yang dikatakan oleh Toshiko,

"Kau ini dengan mudahnya tersenyum seperti itu di depan wanita. Bisa-bisa..."

"Ummmm... Komandan Natsume." ujar Viltus

"Ahhhh... Tidak apa-apa."

"..."

"Seandainya saja dirimu tidak memiliki kekasih, mungkin dirimu akan terus kukejar. Namun, sayangnya kau sudah memilikinya."

"..."

"Sudahlah. Dan mungkin kalau aku ada masalah dengan pekerjaan atau mungkin akan curhat... Bolehkah diriku ke kantormu ?"

"Ya, silakan saja. Pintu terbuka kapan saja untuk mereka yang ingin bertanya beberapa hal kepada diriku dan anggota kruku. Lagipula Akira juga sering datang ke tempatku."

"Aku tahu." ujar Toshiko sembari menjulurkan lidahnya

Toshiko menjadi lebih terbuka karena ia tahu, Viltus tidak terlalu menganggapnya sebagai bawahan, lebih ke arah teman. Viltus sendiri tersenyum kembali, dan berbincang-bincang dengan Toshiko sebentar sebelum pergi ke kantornya.

Setibanya di depan pintu kantornya, ia menutup matanya dan kemudian memutar kenop pintunya. Di sana ia melihat Anastasia, Magyar dan Marcos yang sudah siap untuk menerima tugas mereka. Selain itu, Akizuki dan Taihou pun ada di sana. Viltus masuk sembari tersenyum singkat dan berkata,

"Maafkan saya telah menghilang dari tugas ini selama satu minggu penuh."

"Itu bukan masalah." ujar Magyar

"Yang kami butuhkan adalah dirimu yang lebih tenang dalam membuat keputusan." ujar Marcos

"Yang terpenting adalah dirimu kembali kemari." ujar Anastasia

Viltus langsung tersenyum dan berjalan sembari melepas topinya. Ia melihat wajah penuh semangat dari semua krunya, dan juga wajah tersenyum dari Taihou. Ia langsung berkata,

"Tugas kita masih banyak. Mari kita kembali bekerja dengan semangat tinggi."

Semuanya berteriak dengan keras di ruangan tersebut.

* * *

HakunoKazuki di sini

Maafkan saya chapter ini cukup lama untuk selesai, karena satu dan beberapa hal. Apakah itu ? Bukan masalah anda.

Tidak banyak yang dapat dibicarakan karena saya masih memiliki urusan.

Baiklah, sampai jumpa di kesempatan berikutnya !

Sayonara


	30. Preparation

**Chapter 29**

 **Preparation - German Friend**

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan kecil, tiga orang sedang duduk bersama sembari meminum beberapa gelas kopi bersama. Di depan mereka, terdapat beberapa dokumen yang cukup banyak. Dokumen yang mencakup operasi besar mereka dalam waktu dekat.

Orang pertama yang duduk dekat dengan jendela yang menghadap ke arah taman adalah seorang wanita di usia 26 tahun dengan rambut berwarna coklat panjang, ia mengenakan sebuah kacamata, dan pakaian laksamana berwarna putih. Namanya adalah Fujiwara Megumi. Ia memiliki pangkat kapten.

Orang kedua yang duduk di dekat pintu sembari melihat ke atas adalah seorang pria di usia 27 tahun dengan rambut berwarna hitam yang sedikit acak-acakan. Ia mengenakan pakaian laksamana yang dilipat di bagian lengannya dan mengenakan sarung tangan berwarna hitam. Namanya adalah Takagi Akihiko. Sama seperti Megumi, ia memiliki pangkat kapten.

Dan orang terakhir adalah karakter utama kita yang sangat kita kenal, Viltus Amarov. Mereka bertiga adalah pemimpin di armada pengintaian, penyerangan dan pertahanan. Fujiwara Megumi menjadi pemimpin di armada pertahanan dikarenakan taktik dia yang cukup baik dalam mempertahankan formasi dan melindungi armada utama. Takagi Akihiko menjadi pemimpin di armada penyerangan karena intuisinya dalam menyerang yang sangat baik dan cukup disegani di Yokosuka. Dan Viltus Amarov menjadi pemimpin di armada pengintaian karena teknik komunikasinya yang lebih baik dan juga mampu mencakup area yang luas.

Setelah cukup lama hening, Akihiko langsung berdiri dan memukul meja sembari berkata,

"Mengapa ini sangat sulit sekali ?!"

"Tentu saja ini sangat sulit karena ini merupakan operasi yang cukup besar." ujar Megumi

"Tapi, tetap saja... Semua sumber daya yang kita punya dan kekuatan Gadis Kapal kita sekarang akan cukup sulit." ujar Akihiko

"Yang kita lakukan adalah memutar otak kita sedikit lebih keras saja." ujar Viltus kemudian

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Kapten Amarov ada benarnya. Kita harus lebih memutar otak untuk urusan ini." ujar Megumi

"Haaahhhh... Kalian berdua itu dapat dikatakan monster di angkatan kita. Mampu memikirkan taktik yang tidak terduga di medan perang. Jadi, jangan bandingkan kalian dengan diriku." ujar Akihiko

"Apakah aku mendapat julukan monster juga di kalangan teman-teman kita ? Tidak kusangka." ujar Viltus

"Ehehehehehe... Habis dirimu ini sangat sempurna dalam semuanya." puji Megumi

"Tidak semuanya. Setidaknya Anastasia, Magyar dan Marcos pun membantu diriku." ujar Viltus sembari mengambil dokumen lain.

"Setidaknya armadamu memiliki jumlah Laksamana yang sedikit, namun dapat diajak kerja sama seperti Komandan Aoki dan Komandan Natsume." komentar Akihiko sembari berdiri dan merenggangkan badannya.

"Huh ? Komandan Natsume masuk ke armada pengintaian ? Bukankah dia di armada pertahanan ?" tanya Viltus dengan wajah terkejut

Akihiko dan Megumi cukup terkejut mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Viltus. Akihiko langsung menepuk wajahnya dan kemudian langsung berkata,

"Ah... Aku baru ingat dirimu istirahat penuh satu minggu yang lalu."

"Ah, iya... Kau benar." ujar Megumi

"Aku punya firasat Komandan Natsume meminta ijin kepada Laksamana Masamune atau Laksamana Yanagi untuk pindah ke armada pengintaian." ujar Viltus

"Hampir benar." ujar Akihiko

"Huh ? Hampir benar ?" tanya Viltus

"Ia meminta ijin kepada Grand Admiral Ichijo selaku pemimpin tertinggi dan juga Laksamana Muda Yoshida." jawab Megumi

"Meminta ijin langsung kepada Grand Admiral... Tunggu sebentar, bagaimana caranya dia mendapatkan koneksi seperti itu ?" tanya Viltus

"Kakek Komandan Natsume merupakan mentor dari Grand Admiral Ichijo, dapat dikatakan itu merupakan koneksi dari keluarga." ujar Akihiko

"Setidaknya tidak seperti dirimu yang merupakan ayahnya langsung yang merupakan salah satu petinggi di sini." ujar Megumi

"Sudahlah..." ujar Viltus sedikit menyerah

Viltus memikirkan taktik untuk pengintaian dengan isi mayoritas Kapal Induk ditambah Kapal Penjelajah Berat dan beberapa Kapal Perusak. Namun, ia terganggu dengan Akihiko yang berkata,

"Aku ingat dirimu adalah teman baik dari Kapten Kouga, benar ?"

"Ada apa lagi dengan dirinya ?" tanya Viltus

"Dia itu salah satu Laksamana yang sangat baik dan cukup disegani di lini depan. Namun, tingkah lakunya jika bukan di medan perang itu membuatku sakit kepala. Mungkin kau dapat memberikan masukan untuk menghadapi dirinya ?" tanya Akihiko

"Tidak ada. Biarkan saja dia melakukan hal tersebut. Karena intuisinya sama kuatnya dengan dirimu." jawab Viltus dengan enteng

"Tapi..."

"Tenang saja, dirinya pasti mengetahui tanggung jawabnya." ujar Viltus

"Kapten Takagi, jika Kapten Amarov sudah berkata demikian berarti sudah tidak ada yang dapat diganti." ujar Megumi

"Haaahhhh... Apa kata Laksamana Muda Yoshida nanti." ujar Akihiko

"Ngomong-ngomong mengenai Laksamana Muda Yoshida, di mana beliau sekarang ? Aku justru bingung mengapa armada pengintaian belum mendapatkan perintah untuk melakukan pengintaian dari sekarang." ujar Viltus

"Beliau berkata sedang bertemu dengan Laksamana Masamune dan Laksamana Yanagi untuk membahas perihal Gadis Kapal yang akan turun di operasi tersebut." ujar Megumi

"Dan kudengar kita akan mendapatkan Gadis Kapal baru di armada penyerangan. Namun, masih belum ada yang tahu dia akan masuk ke armada milik siapa." ujar Akihiko sembari melipat tangannya.

"Gadis Kapal baru ? Untuk operasi yang cukup dekat seperti ini ? Apa yang dipikirkan oleh atasan kita untuk hal tersebut." protes Viltus

"Sudahlah, yang penting kita mendapatkan tambahan tenaga. Daripada itu, Kapten Amarov dapatkah kau memberikan laporan mengenai kontur alam di area target ?" tanya Megumi

Viltus langsung mengangguk dan kemudian mengambil tiga dokumen yang berisi laporan mengenai alam di sekitar lokasi target. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Berdasarkan hasil dari rapat beberapa minggu yang lalu, target utama kita ada dua tempat. Satu area merupakan sebuah pulau di sebuah kepulauan yang dijaga oleh cukup banyak Kapal Induk kelas Wo dan juga Kapal Tempur kelas Ta. Melihat situasi di sekitar pulau tersebut, dapat diasumsikan mereka akan bersembunyi di teluk-teluk agar tidak terdeteksi."

"Apakah pulau tersebut sama seperti yang kau hadapi dahulu ?" tanya Akihiko

"Dapat kuasumsikan demikian dikarenakan terdapat laporan mengenai banyaknya pesawat di area tersebut." jawab Viltus

"Apakah memungkinkan bagi lawan untuk menurunkan kapal selam ?" tanya Megumi

"Berdasarkan kondisi bawah air di sekitar pulau tersebut... Ya, mereka dapat menurunkan kapal selam ke area tersebut karena banyak batuan yang memungkinkan bagi mereka untuk bersembunyi. Pulau target kita berada di bagian paling utara dari kepulauan tersebut, dan kedalaman laut di antara semua pulau tersebut adalah 2000 m hingga 3000 m. Hal tersebut yang menjadi perhatian utama selama rapat tersebut." ujar Viltus

"Baiklah, aku sudah mendapatkan gambaran mengenai target pertama. Bagaimana dengan target kedua ?" tanya Akihiko

"Sebuah area lautan dengan luas area yang jaraknya 5000 km dari pulau target kita yang pertama. Target utama adalah menghancurkan delapan armada lawan yang menjaga area tersebut. Namun, jumlah tersebut dapat saja berkurang atau mungkin bertambah mengingat laporan ini didapat dari hasil pengintaian tiga minggu yang lalu." ujar Viltus

"Jika boleh tahu mayoritas kapal lawan apa saja ?" tanya Megumi

"Berdasarkan laporan, mayoritas isi dari lawan adalah Kapal Induk kelas Wo dan Kapal Tempur kelas Ta. Namun, ada juga laporan mengenai munculnya Kapal Tempur kelas Re." ujar Viltus

"Kelas Re ?! Ini akan sangat sulit." ujar Akihiko

"Namun, ada hal lain yang membuatku sedikit khawatir." ujar Viltus kemudian

"Apakah itu ?" tanya Megumi

"Adanya kemungkinan Wanita dengan gaun hitam itu muncul kembali." ujar Viltus

Semuanya terlihat sangat terkejut dan membaca dokumen yang ada di tangan Viltus. Mereka berdua langsung mengangguk dan Akihiko terlihat berpikir sebentar. Hingga akhirnya, ia berkata,

"Kita akan melakukan penyerangan ke target pertama lebih dahulu. Pulau tersebut cukup strategis jika kita buat sebagai markas darurat untuk operasi ini. Lagipula, jika kita menyerang target yang berada di lautan terbuka tanpa menyerang pulau ini, pasti kita akan diserang banyak pesawat."

"Menurutku itu adalah jalan terbaik untuk operasi ini." ujar seseorang dari arah pintu.

Akihiko, Viltus dan Megumi langsung berdiri dan memberi hormat kepada pria yang berada di pintu. Pria itu memiliki usia 39 tahun, dan memiliki rambut yang sudah mulai memutih. Ia terlihat cukup kuat, dan mengenakan pakaian laksamana putih yang cukup rapi. Ia adalah Yoshida Satoshi, Laksamana Muda yang bertanggungjawab untuk operasi ini. Ia membalas hormat mereka bertiga dan langsung masuk.

Pada awal pembentukan armada ini, Satoshi menolak untuk mengangkat Akihiko, Viltus dan Megumi untuk menjadi pemimpin di masing-masing armada karena usia mereka. Namun, setelah melihat etos kerja dan berbagai hal yang mereka raih, akhirnya ia cukup melunak. Satoshi langsung berjalan ke dekat Viltus dan membaca laporannya sembari berkata,

"Kapten Takagi, apakah anda masih memiliki masukan ?"

"Itu yang saat ini ada di pikiran saya. Maaf, saya tidak dapat menambahkan apa-apa lagi." ujar Akihiko

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu Kapten Amarov ?" tanya Satoshi kemudian

"Saya mengajukan untuk melakukan pengintaian lebih cepat untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut armada lawan di area pulau tersebut. Dan setelah selesai membuat markas darurat, kami akan mulai bergerak kembali untuk melakukan pengintaian." ujar Viltus

"Wah... Wah... Untuk seorang Laksamana yang sangat peduli terhadap Gadis Kapalnya, kau cukup kejam juga, ya." ujar Satoshi

"Saya sudah memikirkan untuk menurunkan tiga armada pengintaian yang masing-masing dipimpin oleh Komandan Natsume, Komandan Aoki dan saya sendiri. Sehingga saya kami dapat melakukan rotasi untuk melakukan pengintaian." ujar Viltus

"Saya sudah menduga dirimu sudah memikirkan demikian." ujar Satoshi

"Saya akan melakukan taktik yang menurut saya cukup efektif hingga saat ini." ujar Viltus

"Ahahahaha, saya cukup senang dengan cara berpikir dirimu. Bagaimana dengan dirimu Kapten Fujiwara ?" tanya Satoshi

"Saya akan memulai pertahanan di kedua sisi dari armada utama, yang kemudian akan mulai melakukan perlidungan terhadap markas darurat. Terdapat tiga pulau di dekat sana, maka dari itu saya akan membagi armada saya menjadi tiga, di mana semuanya dapat melakukan respon dengan cepat untuk membantu sama lain." ujar Megumi

Satoshi mengangguk mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh mereka bertiga, dan cukup terkejut melihat mereka bertiga terlihat setuju satu sama lain. Ia langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

"Sepertinya kalian semua sudah setuju sama lain dan terlihat cukup kompak." ujar Satoshi sembari duduk di kursi yang tersedia

"Jika kami yang merupakan pemimpin armada tidak kompak lebih dahulu, bagaimana kami dapat memimpin mereka di lini depan ?" ujar Akihiko sembari tertawa

"Sepertinya memang ini merupakan pilihan yang paling baik saat ini. Memilih kalian bertiga untuk memimpin operasi ini." ujar Satoshi sembari membaca dokumen

"Namun, semua keputusan berada di tanganmu. Kami tidak dapat seenaknya melakukan apapun tanpa ijin darimu." ujar Viltus

"Ahahahahaha... Hal tersebut keluar dari mulut pria yang paling sering melakukan tindakan yang biasanya tanpa persetujuan dari atasan." ujar Satoshi

Viltus langsung memalingkan wajahnya karena komentar dari Satoshi. Satoshi kemudian melihat ke arah Viltus dan berkata,

"Namun, tindakan yang kau lakukan itu cukup benar. Kau membawa semuanya kembali, walaupun tidak mengikuti prosedur."

"Maafkan saya." ujar Viltus

"Bukan masalah. Daripada itu, bukankah dirimu baru saja sembuh ? Sebaiknya dirimu istirahat saja sekarang." ujar Satoshi

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, Kapten Amarov. Kau sebaiknya istirahat sekarang." ujar Megumi

"Sulit sekali membuat dirimu mengerti, ya..." ujar Akihiko

"Hei, aku belum menjawab apapun dan kalian berdua sudah berkata demikian." protes Viltus

"Namun, itu kenyataan." ujar Megumi sembari tertawa

Viltus langsung menghela nafasnya dan kemudian mendengar Satoshi berkata,

"Sudahlah. Kau kembali saja ke kantormu sekarang."

"Tidak bisa. Saya sudah satu minggu tidak mengerjakan satu pun tugas ini. Dan saya harus membalas apa yang saya tinggalkan selama satu minggu tersebut." ujar Viltus

"Tidak. Kau kembali ke kantormu. Aku tidak ingin salah satu bagian penting dari tim ini rusak karena kelelahan." ujar Satoshi

"Tapi..." ujar Viltus

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi." ujar Satoshi

"Ba... Baik..." ujar Viltus dengan nada menyerah

"Setidaknya kau masih dapat istirahat sekarang. Kami butuh dirimu untuk operasi nanti." ujar Megumi

"Kau tahu, kami tidak ingin melihatmu pingsan lagi. Kau ini terlalu sering pingsan. Ada baiknya kau tidak terlalu banyak bekerja." ujar Akihiko

"Iya... Iya... Jika demikian, saya mohon undur diri dahulu." ujar Viltus sembari memberi hormat

Akihiko, Megumi, dan Satoshi memberi hormat kepada Viltus. Dan tepat sebelum Viltus keluar, Satoshi berkata,

"Oh iya, Laksamana Yanagi memiliki sesuatu di kantormu. Aku kurang tahu detilnya, namun sepertinya itu cukup penting."

"Dari Laksamana Yanagi ? Baiklah, terima kasih banyak atas informasinya." ujar Viltus sembari berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

* * *

Viltus sampai di kantornya yang sepi. Ia ingat Anastasia dan Magyar sedang di dermaga untuk membantu Elisa membenarkan masalah sonar dan radar milik mereka, sementara Marcos sedang di pabrik untuk masalah _chaff grenade_ mereka yang terdapat sedikit masalah. Untuk Gadis Kapal di bawah arahannya sendiri sedang berlatih tanding di bawah pengawasan Akira.

Viltus berjalan ke arah mejanya dan kemudian melihat sebuah dokumen sudah berada di atas mejanya. Sebuah dokumen di dalam amplop berwarna coklat dengan cap berwarna merah. Viltus langsung berkata dengan singkat,

"Huh ? Laksamana baru di saat seperti ini ?"

Ia mengambil dokumen tersebut dan dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang menepuknya dari belakang. Pada saat Viltus melihat ke belakang, ia melihat Aoba yang tersenyum lebar. Viltus langsung menghela nafas dan kemudian berkata,

"Kau lagi, paparazzi sinting."

"Ehehehehehe... Bagaimana kabar adik ipar Aoba yang satu ini ? Aoba dengar dirimu memaksakan dirinya kembali, ya ?" tanya Aoba

"Tidak juga. Aku disuruh kembali lebih awal karena mereka khawatir dengan kesehatanku."

"Memang harus seperti itu sih."

"Daripada itu, bukankah semua Gadis Kapal sedang latih tanding. Mengapa dirimu ada di sini ?"

"Kami sudah selesai, dan Aoba salah satu yang tidak cedera sama sekali."

"Huh ? Cedera ?"

"Ada sedikit masalah antara Zuikaku dan Kaga. Dan hal tersebut berakhir dengan kekacauan."

"Sepertinya diriku harus menasihati mereka nanti."

Viltus kemudian menaruh dokumen tersebut dan kemudian berjalan ke arah lemari untuk mengambil beberapa gelas. Ia tahu, Taihou akan kembali dalam keadaan sangat lelah. Aoba langsung berkata,

"Wah... Wah... Menjadi seorang suami yang baik, ya ?"

"Diam kau." ujar Viltus

"Ehehehe... Lalu, untuk kakak iparmu mana ?"

Viltus diam saja, sementara Aoba tertawa dan kemudian duduk di sofa yang berada di kantor Viltus. Viltus kemudian memberikan secangkir kopi kepada Aoba, dan duduk di kursi lain. Aoba langsung meminumnya dan berkata,

"Kopi yang kau buat pasti selalu enak."

"Tapi, kau dilarang meminum terlalu banyak kopi." ujar Viltus

"Aoba tahu koq. Aoba tidak ingin dimarahi oleh dirimu."

Viltus langsung tersenyum pada saat mendengar hal tersebut. Aoba selesai meminum kopinya dan kemudian bertanya,

"Jadi, malam pertamamu bagaimana ?"

"Uuuh... Seperti dugaanku kau akan menanyakannya." ujar Viltus

"Habis wajah kalian terlihat sangat senang keesokan paginya. Dan selain itu, bekas gigitan di leher Taihou dapat terlihat dengan jelas, mengerti ?"

"Aku tidak dapat berkomentar banyak mengenai hal tersebut."

"Seperti dugaan Aoba."

"Jika sudah seperti dugaanmu, mengapa dirimu masih saja menanyakan hal tersebut ?!"

Aoba langsung menjulurkan lidahnya tanda ia tidak akan berbicara apa-apa. Tidak berapa lama, Taihou masuk bersama dengan Shoukaku dan Zuikaku. Wajah mereka bertiga terlihat sangat lelah. Viltus langsung berdiri dan kemudian memberikan air mineral untuk mereka bertiga. Setelah berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan Taihou, akhirnya mereka kembali ke Aoba. Mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar, hingga akhirnya Shoukaku berkata,

"Ummm... Laksamana dokumen ini..."

"Ah, aku lupa mengenai dokumen tersebut." ujar Viltus sembari berdiri

Ia mengambil dokumen tersebut dan kemudian duduk di kursinya. Taihou langsung berjalan ke dekat Viltus, begitu pula dengan Aoba. Viltus langsung berkata sembari melihat ke arah Aoba,

"Hei, sejak kapan aku mengijikan DIRIMU untuk melihat ini juga ?"

"Ayolah, Aoba juga ingin melihatnya." ujar Aoba memohon

"Ini merupakan dokumen penting untuk divisi ini. Aku..." ujar Viltus yang langsung disela oleh Taihou

"Sudahlah, biarkan Aoba melihatnya juga." ujar Taihou

"Uuuuuuhhhh..." ujar Viltus sedikit kecewa

"Ehehehehehe, istrimu sudah berkata demikian. Jadi, biarkan Aoba lihat juga ya." ujar Aoba

"Iya... Iya... Tapi, tidak kau sebarkan." ujar Viltus

"Baik !" ujar Aoba

Viltus membuka amplop tersebut dan mengeluarkan dokumen di dalamnya. Ia mengetahui jika ayahnya memberikan dokumen dengan amplop seperti itu, pasti itu merupakan permintaan yang cukup sulit diselesaikan dalam waktu dekat. Ia membacanya dan langsung terkejut. Taihou, Aoba, Zuikaku dan Shoukaku langsung melihat isi dokumen tersebut dan ikut terkejut. Zuikaku langsung berkata,

"Ummm... Bahasa apakah ini ?"

"..."

"Laksamana mengapa kau diam saja ?" tanya Zuikaku lagi

"Laksamana dari Jerman ? Di saat seperti ini... Dan pangkat dia adalah Letnan Muda." ujar Viltus sembari membaca halaman pertama dokumen tersebut

"Huh ? Laksamana baru ?" tanya Taihou

"Dia masih cukup muda dan masih baru di angkatan laut. Seorang _greenhorn_ rupanya." ujar Viltus kembali

"Ummm, Laksamana..." ujar Taihou sedikit khawatir

"Tenang saja, aku membaca di bagian ini disebutkan bahwa dirinya akan masuk ke divisi kita sebagai tambahan kru." ujar Viltus

"Huh ? Kita mendapatkan tambahan kru ? Bukankah dalam waktu dekat kita akan mejalankan operasi besar ? Apakah itu tidak menganggu operasional kita nanti ?" tanya Zuikaku

"Aku akan memikirkannya bersama dengan Marcos untuk masalah ini. Dia seharusnya sudah memiliki pengalaman di mana mendapatkan kru tambahan yang masih baru sebelum operasi besar." ujar Viltus

"Marcos-san ? Benar juga sih. Mengingat dirinya adalah mantan laksamana di Brazil." ujar Shoukaku

"Bukan Laksamana. Dia merupakan wakil kapten dan juga pengendali senjata di kapalnya dahulu. Lebih kurang sama seperti sekarang." jawab Viltus

Semuanya diam sebentar, dan Viltus langsung membuka halaman kedua. Semuanya memperhatikannya, namun selain Viltus tidak ada satu pun yang mengerti sama sekali. Walaupun demikian, dari wajah Viltus mereka tahu ada sesuatu yang buruk dari dokumen tersebut. Viltus membuka halaman kedua dan juga halaman ketiga. Ia berulang-ulang membacanya hingga akhirnya, ia menutup wajahnya dan berkata,

"Kita mendapatkan seorang laksamana yang memiliki catatan hitam yang cukup panjang."

"Huh ? Seorang laskamana yang membuat masalah ? Masuk ke divisi kita ?" tanya Taihou dengan wajah sangat terkejut.

"Aku tidak dapat berkomentar banyak mengingat terkadang kita melanggar protokol dalam operasi." ujar Viltus

"Apa yang kau katakan ada benarnya juga sih." ujar Taihou sembari berpikir

Viltus kembali melihat dokumen tersebut. Pria yang akan menjadi bawahannya memiliki nama Frederich Willhelmson, seorang pria dengan darah campuran Swedia dan Jerman. Ia melihat catatan yang ada di dokumen tersebut. Frederich selalu melanggar protokol dalam misi, membangkang terhadap atasan, dan yang paling berat adalah menyebarkan informasi yang salah mengenai salah satu informasi yang sangat rahasia.

Viltus membacanya dengan seksama dan kemudian Taihou berkata,

"Namun, tetap saja... Dia dapat saja membuat masalah dengan kita semua."

"Semua tindakannya ada alasannya. Aku dapat merasakannya dari catatan hitamnya ini." ujar Viltus

"Huh ? Memangnya seperti apa ?" tanya Aoba

"Dia membangkang terhadap atasan. Dia melanggar protokol operasi. Dia membuat kekacauan di asramanya. Dan menyebarkan sesuatu. Dari sana aku merasa dirinya memiliki satu alasan yang tidak didengar oleh atasannya di sana." ujar Viltus

"Namun, jika demikian... Dapat saja dia dikirim kemari untuk diperbaiki oleh kita semua agar dapat kembali ke Jerman." ujar Shoukaku

"Apa alasan utamanya ? Apa motifnya ? Itu merupakan pertanyaan utama untuk hal ini." ujar Viltus

Taihou dan Aoba melihat ke arah Viltus dan tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Taihou langsung berkata,

"Kau jangan memaksakan orang itu. Aku khawatir kau akan bertengkar dengan dirinya seperti dengan Anastasia."

"Aku tahu. Sebaiknya aku akan memanggil mereka semua untuk berkumpul sekarang untuk membahas masalah ini." ujar Viltus

"Memangnya kapan dirinya akan hadir ?" tanya Aoba

"Besok. Hari ini ia masih dikarantina karena masalah kewarganegaraan." jawab Viltus

Viltus langsung berdiri dan kemudian langsung meminta semuanya untuk mencari anggota krunya. Tepat sebelum Taihou keluar, Taihou langsung berkata,

"Apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu ?"

"Mengenai salah satu kemungkinan yang menyebabkan dirinya seperti itu." ujar Viltus

"Huh ?"

"Sudahlah. Nanti kita akan tahu apa alasannya. Yang pasti aku akan sedikit bermain-main dengan pria tersebut."

"Namun, jangan terlalu jauh..."

"Aku tahu. Aku masih mengetahui batasan."

Taihou langsung tersenyum ke arah Viltus, dan kemudian mencium dahinya. Setelah Taihou keluar, Viltus langsung menyentuh dahinya dan kemudian berkata dengan pelan,

"Hanya dahi saja... Sudahlah..."

Ia langsung mengambil satu buku untuk pertanyaan yang akan ia berikan.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, kantor Viltus sangat sepi. Itu dikarenakan Viltus memerintahkan seluruh anggota krunya untuk tidak hadir hari itu. Dan setelah beberapa masukan dari Marcos, Magyar dan Anastasia, ia sudah mempersiapkan berbagai hal untuk menghadapi pria bernama Frederich tersebut.

Tidak berapa lama, pintu terbuka dan di sana berdiri Taihou. Ia masuk dan kemudian berjalan ke arah Viltus yang sudah duduk di kursinya. Taihou melihat ke kiri dan kanan, lalu bertanya kepada Viltus,

"Jadi, hanya dirimu saja yang di sini ?"

"Semakin sedikit yang akan naik pitam akan semakin baik." ujar Viltus

"Biar kutebak, Anastasia-san ?"

"Siapa lagi ?" jawab Viltus sembari mengangkat bahunya.

Taihou langsung tersenyum dan kemudian mencium dahi dari Viltus. Namun, setelah itu ia dapat melihat wajah kecewa dari Viltus. Taihou langsung tahu dan kemudian berkata,

"Ehehehehehe... Kau pasti sedikit kecewa ya ?"

"Dapat dikatakan demikian." ujar Viltus

"Uuuuhhh... Kekasihku ini imut sekali sih." ujar Taihou sembari memeluk Viltus.

Viltus langsung tertawa dan kemudian mencium Taihou tepat di bibirnya. Namun, mereka tidak dapat terlalu lama bermesraan. Pintu mereka diketuk dan suara dari Houshou terdengar dengan jelas. Taihou langsung berdiri di sebelah Viltus, sementara Viltus langsung merapikan pakaiannya dan menaruh topinya.

Viltus langsung mempersilahkan Houshou masuk. Tepat pada saat pintu terbuka di sana berdiri Houshou dan seorang pria yang cukup tinggi. Jika dilihat ia memiliki tinggi sekitar 50 hingga 60 cm lebih tinggi dari Viltus. Ia memiliki warna rambut _Blonde_ dengan gaya rambut yang cukup rapi. Ia memiliki mata berwarna biru seperti miliknya. Viltus memperhatikan tubuhnya yang dapat dikatakan cukup ideal dan cara berpakaiannya. Pakaian laksamana berwarna putih dengan jaket berwarna hitam dengan lambang angkatan laut Jerman.

Houshou langsung memberi isyarat kepada pria tersebut untuk masuk. Setelah itu, Houshou berkata,

"Laksamana Amarov, beliau adalah Laksamana yang akan berada di bawah bimbinganmu. Semoga kalian dapat bekerja sama satu sama lain."

"Tenang saja, Houshou. Kami akan." ujar Viltus sembari mempersilahkan Houshou untuk pergi.

Setelah Houshou keluar. Pria tersebut melihat ke arah Viltus dengan tatapan yang cukup ragu. Viltus sendiri tidak memperdulikannya, dan berbisik kepada Taihou pada saat pria tersebut masih memperhatikan ruangan tersebut,

"Aku akan menggunakan bahasa ibunya... Apakah itu tidak apa-apa ?"

"Tidak apa-apa... Akashi memberikanku prototype dari alat untuk menerjemahkan bahasa hanya dengan mendengarnya." ujar Taihou

"Kebetulan sekali."

Viltus kemudian melihat ke arah pria tersebut dan kemudian berdiri. Ia langsung berkata sembari membaca dokumen perpindahan dari pria tersebut,

"Berdasarkan apa yang tertulis di dokumen ini, nama anda adalah Frederich Willhelmson. Apakah itu benar ?"

"Tepat sekali." jawab pria tersebut

"Saya bertanya demikian dikarenakan saya tidak mendapatkan foto mengenai diri anda sama sekali di dokumen saya. Sepertinya ada kekacauan dari atasan saya." ujar Viltus

"Bukan masalah..." ujar Frederich

"Daripada itu, apakah anda sudah cukup lancar dalam menggunakan bahasa Jepang ?" tanya Viltus

"Tidak terlalu lancar. Masih kesulitan..." ujar Frederich dengan bahasa Jepang yang sedikit terbata-bata

Viltus tersenyum dan kemudian melirik ke arah Taihou. Ia langsung berkata,

(Mulai dari sini kita anggap pembicaraan mereka dalam bahasa Jerman)

"Bagaimana jika saya berbicara seperti ini ? Apakah ini sudah lebih dari cukup ?"

"Anda dapat mengerti bahasa Jerman ? Saya cukup terkejut untuk mengetahui anda dapat menggunakan bahasa tersebut." ujar Frederich sembari menutup matanya

"Hahahahahahaha... Dapat dikatakan lidah yang dapat mengerti berbagai bahasa ini sangat berguna juga."

"Sepertinya anda bukanlah orang biasa di markas ini."

Viltus dapat melihat Frederich masih sedikit kaku. Maka, untuk sedikit mencairkan suasana Viltus bertanya,

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu mengenai tempat ini ? Saya yakin anda setidaknya sudah berkeliling di markas ini kemarin."

"Saya tidak dapat berkomentar banyak. Saya masih baru dan cukup khawatir jika memberikan pendapat sekarang akan mempersulit saya." ujar Frederich

"Tenang saja. Saya cukup terbuka untuk masalah seperti ini."

"..."

"Sepertinya dirimu masih belum percaya, ya. Saya dapat maklum untuk masalah ini." ujar Viltus sembari menggaruk kepalanya

Frederich melihat ke arah Viltus dengan wajah sangat curiga. Viltus kemudian bertanya,

"Apakah kau mendapatkan perlakuan yang buruk selama dirimu di Jepang ini ?"

"Perlakuan buruk... Daripada perlakuan buruk saya mendapatkan perlakuan spesial." ujar Frederich

"Oleh siapa ?"

"Angkatan Laut Jepang dan Polisi Militer."

"Sepertinya diriku harus menasihati Hayate-san untuk masalah ini."

"..."

"Jika seperti ini terus, saya cukup khawatir tidak akan ada lagi Laksamana luar negeri yang datang kemari."

Terdapat keheningan sementara di ruangan tersebut. Hingga akhirnya, Frederich bertanya kepada Viltus,

"Jika saya boleh tahu, siapakah nama anda ?"

"Apakah mereka tidak memberitahu nama saya kepada anda ?" tanya Viltus kemudian

"Tidak."

"Jika demikian, maafkan saya. Saya mengira anda sudah tahu."

"Itu bukan masalah. Jadi, siapakah nama anda ?"

"Perkenalkan Kapten Viltus Amarov. Pemimpin dari armada pengintaian di operasi selanjutnya."

Mendengar nama itu Frederich sangat terkejut. Viltus langsung tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Saya yakin dirimu bertanya-tanya mengapa ada seorang Laksamana dengan nama barat di Jepang. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir mengenai diriku."

"Namun, bagaimana anda dapat bekerja dengan berbagai perlakuan yang buruk dari sekitar anda ?" tanya Frederich

"Dapat saya katakan, saya cukup terbiasa dengan perlakuan tersebut dari saya kecil. Dan di angkatan laut ini dapat saya katakan, semuanya lebih baik. Walaupun masih ada yang menolak diriku yang memiliki kewarganegaraan ganda."

"..."

"Jadi, ini merupakan hal yang wajar jika seorang Laksamana dari luar negeri dimasukkan ke dalam divisi saya."

"Sepertinya saya saja yang terlalu kaku."

"Ahahahahahaha... Itu bukan masalah, karena saya mengetahui seseorang di sini yang memiliki darah Bavaria."

"Siapakah yang anda maksud ?"

"Mekanik saya."

"Mekanik anda merupakan orang Jerman ?" tanya Frederich dengan wajah sangat terkejut

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya Austria. Saya nanti akan meminta bantuannya untuk membantumu semakin terbiasa dengan lingkungan ini dan juga bahasa Jepang."

Frederich terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus. Dan ia masih cukup terkejut melihat Viltus yang tidak membuka halaman kedua dan ketiga dari dokumen tersebut. Viltus kemudian bertanya,

"Ada apa, Letnan Muda Willhelmson-san ?"

"Sepertinya ini yang dimaksud oleh Gadis Kapal sebelumnya mengenai divisi ini cukup unik." ujar Frederich

"Setidaknya saya tidak sendirian di kapal komando saya, karena masih terdapat tiga kru saya di dalam sana." ujar Viltus.

"Kapal komando ?"

"Ah, sepertinya di Jerman menggunakan metode yang berbeda dalam operasi."

"Tepat sekali. Dan sepertinya Jepang menggunakan Kapal Komando untuk melakukan operasi dalam waktu yang cukup lama di laut yang luas. Apakah saya salah ?"

"Tepat sekali."

Frederich sedikit demi sedikit mulai melepas bebannya dan kemudian bertanya,

"Jika saya boleh tahu, siapakah semua anggota kru anda ?"

"Di bagian radar, saya memiliki seorang pria yang cukup handal bernama Magyar Libyet, di bagian sonar diambil alih oleh Anastasia Konoplyanka, dan di bagian persenjataan oleh Marcos Luiz de Souza."

"Sebuah kapal komando dengan isi berbagai orang dari berbagai negara. Sangat menarik. Bagaimana dengan mekanik anda ?"

"Namanya adalah Elisa von Manstein."

"Tunggu sebentar. Elisa ? Mekanik kita seorang wanita ?"

"Tepat sekali. Terakhir kali kami memiliki mekanik pria, dia membuat masalah sehingga sekarang mayoritas mekanik adalah wanita."

"Sungguh dunia sudah terbalik dengan pria dengan nyaman duduk di kantor dan wanita yang bekerja dengan keras di luar sana. Terutama dalam menghadapi Abyssal"

Mengetahui ia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak pantas, ia langsung panik dan melihat ke arah Viltus. Baik Viltus dan Taihou akhirnya sadar apa yang menyebabkan Frederich melakukan berbagai tindakan tersebut. Viltus akhirnya tersenyum dan kemudian melihat ke dokumen di hadapannya. Dan dari sana, Frederich mulai sedikit pucat.

Viltus menutup matanya sebentar, dan kemudian berkata,

"Berdasarkan apa yang tertulis di dalam dokumen ini, sepertinya anda memiliki catatan yang cukup buruk jika berurusan dengan atasan anda."

"..."

"Membangkang terhadap atasan. Melakukan berbagai kerusuhan di asrama. Dan melanggar protokol operasi."

"..."

"Kau tahu, itu merupakan suatu tindakan yang akan mendapat hukuman yang cukup berat ?"

"Saya mengerti hal tersebut..." ujar Frederich

"Lalu, mengapa dirimu melakukan hal tersebut ?" tanya Viltus

Frederich terdiam mendengar hal tersebut. Viltus langsung memberi tanda kepada Taihou untuk mengunci pintu kantor tersebut. Setelah pintu terkunci, Viltus langsung tersenyum dan bertanya,

"Ini pasti ada masalahnya dengan Gadis Kapal, benar ?"

"Eh ?"

"Kau tidak perlu terkejut, Frederich. Saya dapat melihatnya dari catatan hitam ini. Semuanya."

"..."

"Pertama, memerintahkan armada miliknya untuk mundur lebih awal dari direncanakan yang menyebabkan satu kekalahan di pihak Jerman. Kau tahu, hal ini sangat membahayakan untuk kita semua."

"Saya tahu mengenai hal tersebut." jawab Frederich

"Kedua, bertengkar dengan sesama Laksamana. Di sini tidak disebutkan apa alasannya anda bertengkar. Namun, apakah dirimu sudah meminta maaf atau semacamnya ?"

"Belum. Dia tidak ingin berbicara dengan saya."

"Sepertinya diri anda dikucilkan di sana, ya ?"

"Saya tidak dapat berkomentar banyak mengenai hal tersebut."

Viltus tertawa kecil, dan Frederich melihat Viltus sedikit merendahkan dirinya dari senyum Viltus. Viltus melanjutkan,

"Melakukan pembangkangan terhadap atasan. Ini sangat berbahaya."

"..."

"Bahkan mendatangi Gadis Kapal dan berbicara dengan mereka untuk masalah yang sangat pribadi. Bukankah ada peraturan untuk tidak mendatangi mereka di luar jam kerja ?"

"Saya mengetahui hal tersebut."

"Di Jepang pun demikian."

"Saya mengerti."

"Berbicara dengan Gadis Kapal... Sungguh sebuah kejahatan yang sangat besar. Dan sepertinya dirimu dikirim kemari untuk membenarkan cara berpikirmu."

"..."

"Jadi, apakah itu Gadis Kapal ?"

"Mereka adalah..." ujar Frederich yang terdiam sebentar

"Jawab saja sejujurmu. Tidak perlu disembunyikan. Diriku akan mendengarkannya dan memutuskan bagaimana cara menghadapi dirimu."

Frederich terdiam dan kemudian melihat ke arah Viltus dengan tatapan yang tajam. Ia berkata,

"Gadis Kapal adalah senjata... Dan juga manusia. Mereka memang bertempur di luar sana, namun tetap saja mereka adalah manusia. Kita tidak dapat seenaknya saja membuat mereka seakan-akan monster yang menghadapi monster lain !"

"Namun, berdasarkan salah satu artikel di angkatan laut... Disebutkan bahwa hal tersebut tidak dapat terjadi. Mereka adalah senjata yang ditujukan untuk menghadapi Abyssal." ujar Viltus

"Bagaimana jika mereka tenggelam ? Mereka masih memiliki nyawa. Mereka seperti kita manusia, dapat tersenyum, dapat tertawa, dapat menangis. Apa yang terjadi jika mereka tenggelam ?"

"Mereka akan digantikan. Mudah."

"Bukankah jika demikian, kita yang menjadi monster ? Kita membunuh manusia lain untuk menghadapi monster ?"

"Siapa ? Siapa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian ?"

"Itu..."

"Saya yakin dirimu memiliki alasan tertentu yang menyebabkan dirimu dapat berkata demikian. Jawab pertanyaan tersebut, maka saya akan melanjutkannya."

Frederich menatap tajam ke arah Viltus dan kemudian berkata,

"Adikku."

"Dia meninggal karena Abyssal ?" tanya Viltus

"Teknologi kami berbeda dengan Jepang."

"Huh ?"

"Kami menggunakan manusia normal untuk membuat Gadis Kapal. Dan diriku menjadi seorang Laksamana karena dirimu."

"Dan dirimu tenggelam di medan pertempuran karena hal tersebut, benar ?"

"Iya... Dan kau berkata aku dapat menerimanya begitu saja dirinya digantikan orang lain ? Kau tidak dapat seenaknya berkata demikian !" ujar Frederich sembari menarik kerah Viltus

"Mudah naik pitam." ujar Viltus sembari melihat ke udara

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti untuk masalah ini. Kau yang merupakan seseorang yang hidup bersama keluarganya... Pasti tidak mengerti..."

"Ahahahahaha... Kau mungkin ada benarnya."

"..."

"Namun, kau tahu... Hal tersebut tetap saja melanggar peraturan. Baik itu merupakan adikmu atau Gadis Kapal lain untuk berinteraksi di luar jam kerja."

"Ugh..."

Frederich langsung melepas kerah Viltus dan menunduk ke bawah. Viltus kemudian berkata,

"Walaupun demikian, jika tidak berinteraksi seperti itu... Saya pasti sudah melewatkan sangat banyak... Minum sake bersama, makan-makan bersama, membuat pesta, dan merasakan sesuatu yang bernama cinta."

"Eh ? Apa maksudmu ?"

"Mereka dapat mengganti Gadis Kapal dengan yang baru, namun aku merasakan mereka berbeda. Tidak dapat selamanya sama satu sama lain."

"..."

Viltus langsung tertawa dan kemudian berkata,

"Hahahahahaha, mereka mengirim dirimu kemari agar dirimu dibenarkan... Namun, mereka malah memasukkan dirimu ke divisiku yang terkenal paling sering membuat pelanggaran. Sepertinya sentimen mereka terhadap orang luar masih ada."

"Apa maksud anda ?" tanya Frederich

Viltus langsung memberitahu Taihou untuk memberikan alat yang dikenakan olehnya kepada Frederich. Viltus langsung melemparnya dan berkata,

"Gunakan itu, kau akan dapat mendengar kami berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang."

"Eh ?" ujar Frederich dengan wajah bingung

"Sudah kenakan saja."

Frederich mengenakannya, dan Viltus memberi intruksi jika ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus dengan anggukan dan gelengan. Viltus langsung berkata,

(Kita anggap mereka dalam bahasa Jepang)

"Apakah kau dapat mendengar suaraku ?"

Frederich langsung mengangguk. Viltus langsung berkata kepada Taihou,

"Alat itu memang sangat berguna. Namun, bila masih belum dapat berbicara akan sulit."

"Justru alat itu dapat membantu dirinya untuk sementara waktu. Ini adalah tugasmu dan Elisa-san untuk membantunya lebih lanjut." ujar Taihou

"Kau ada benarnya."

Viltus melihat ke arah Frederich dan kemudian berkata,

"Alat itu akan ada di tanganmu untuk sementara waktu sebagai alat komunikasi dirimu dengan anggota kru yang lain."

Tidak berapa lama, mereka mendengar ketukan dari pintu. Taihou langsung membuka pintunya dan menemukan Akashi di sana. Taihou dan Akashi berbincang-bincang sebentar, dan kemudian masuk kembali. Setelah itu, Taihou berjalan ke arah Frederich dan kemudian memberikan sesuatu. Frederich melihatnya dan kemudian langsung mengenakannya. Sebuah mic kecil. Taihou langsung berkata,

"Silakan berbicara."

"Baik... Eh ?" ujar Frederich sangat terkejut

"Rupanya Akashi sudah selesai membuatnya ? Luar biasa sekali dirinya." ujar Viltus

"Eh ? Anda meminta dirinya membuat hal ini ?" tanya Frederich

"Tepat sekali. Itu akan membantumu dalam operasi nanti. Namun, kau dilarang menggunakannya selama bukan di operasi. Kau harus belajar bahasa Jepang." ujar Viltus

"Ba... Baik..." jawab Frederich

"Kau harus ingat pepatah lama, 'Di Roma jadilah orang Roma'. Pelajari semua hal mengenai Jepang agar dirimu mengerti. Saya tahu hal tersebut akan sangat berat, namun saya percaya dirimu mampu." ujar Viltus

"Baik !" ujar Frederich

Viltus tersenyum dan kemudian langsung mengambil sebotol alkohol. Taihou sendiri langsung menyiapkan dua gelas kosong. Viltus menuangkannya ke dua gelas tersebut dan memberikannya kepada Frederich. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Biasanya diriku akan membuat pesta untuk kehadiran orang baru di divisiku. Namun, kali ini kita semua sedang sibuk, jadi hanya ini yang dapat saya berikan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini merupakan kehormatan saya untuk berada di bawah arahanmu." ujar Frederich

"Jika boleh tahu, apa alasanmu bergabung dengan Angkatan Laut ? Apakah hanya untuk melindungi adikmu saja ?" tanya Viltus

"Melindungi semuanya. Baik itu manusia maupun Gadis Kapal." jawab Frederich

"Kau sangat rakus rupanya." ujar Viltus

"Begitukah ?" ujar Frederich sedikit tertawa

"Sudahlah, mari bersulang."

Mereka berdua bersulang, dan kemudian langsung meminumnya. Setelah itu, Frederich langsung menanyakan beberapa hal terutama peraturan di markas tersebut yang mungkin berbeda dengan di Jerman dan juga beberapa hal pribadi. Viltus menjawabnya dengan mudah dan pembicaraan antara mereka berdua terlihat lebih cair dari sebelumnya.

* * *

Frederich sudah kembali dengan dipandu oleh Houshou, sementara Viltus dan Taihou masih tetap di dalam ruangan mereka. Viltus langsung duduk dan kemudian bertanya kepada Taihou,

"Jadi menurutmu, bagaimana dengan dirinya ?"

"Koq malah dirimu yang bertanya demikian ?" tanya Taihou

"Diriku sih sudah ada jawabannya." ujar Viltus

"Iya juga sih."

Taihou langsung melihat ke arah luar dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku dapat percaya pada dirinya. Dan dikarenakan dirimu sudah percaya, semuanya jauh lebih mudah." ujar Taihou

"Berarti selanjutnya adalah meyakinkan mereka semua." ujar Viltus sembari melihat ke arah langit-langit

Mendadak Taihou sudah berada di belakangnya dan tersenyum ke arah dirinya. Taihou langsung berkata,

"Setidaknya dirimu jauh lebih bersemangat sekarang."

"Begitukah ? Lebih baik seperti itu daripada tidak sama sekali." ujar Viltus

Taihou semakin tersenyum, sementara Viltus langsung melihat ke arah mejanya. Taihou kemudian memeluknya dari belakang, sementara Viltus mengelus kepala Taihou. Mereka tahu, sebentar lagi mereka akan menghadapi pertempuran yang sangat berat. Dan hal ini demi melindungi manusia dari Abyssal.

* * *

HakunoKazuki di sini

Dua chapter tidak ada pertempuran. Dan besar kemungkinan di chapter selanjutnya akan memperkenalkan satu orang lain. Mungkin. Namun, kita lihat saja dikarenakan saya sudah siap untuk menulis chapter mengenai pertempuran besar yang disebutkan beberapa kali di chapter ini.

H : Kau berkata mungkin...  
HK : Aku tahu... Kau tidak perlu menyebutkannya

Mungkin sata tidak akan banyak memberitahukan mengenai ini, namun sampai jumpa di kesempatan berikutnya !


	31. Dark Sky - Premonition

**Chapter 30**

 **Dark Sky**

 **Part 1 - Premonition**

* * *

Viltus sedang duduk di dalam salah satu bangunan di markas darurat yang sudah dibentuk oleh seluruh angkatan laut setelah menguasai pulau target mereka. Ia terlihat sedang membaca seluruh laporan dari divisi pengintaian dan juga dari divisi pertahanan mengenai musuh yang berada di wilayah target dan juga menyerang wilayah mereka.

Ia melihat ke arah peta di depannya dan kemudian memperhatikan blokade yang sudah dibuat oleh Megumi. Di selat antara pulau utama dengan dua pulau lainnya sudah terisi dengan satu tempat dibiarkan terbuka dengan penjagaan ketat dari ketiga radar di ketiga pulau tersebut. Di bagian utara, Viltus sudah meminta ijin kepada Satoshi untuk mempebaiki sistem radar dan membangun markas darurat palsu untuk memancing lawan.

Ia kemudian memperhatikan seluruh daftar Gadis Kapal yang dapat turun, dan juga mereka yang cedera. Viltus langsung berkomentar,

"Ini sangat sulit. Terlampau sulit jika harus menghancurkan kedelapan armada tersebut."

"Tumben sekali dirimu berkata demikian, Kapten Amarov." ujar seseorang

Viltus melihat ke arah pintu dan melihat Satoshi sudah berdiri di sana. Viltus langsung memberi hormat dan kemudian berkata,

"Selamat pagi, Laksamana Muda Yoshida"

"Selamat pagi, Kapten Amarov. Seperti biasanya dirimu bangun paling pagi dari semuanya. Atau mungkin dirimu belum tidur sama sekali ?" balas Satoshi sembari bertanya kepada Viltus

"Saya dapat katakan yang kedua." ujar Viltus

"Ahahahahahaha... Tunggu sebentar, ini sudah berapa hari dirimu bergadang ?" tanya Satoshi

"Tiga hari." jawab Viltus singkat sembari melihat ke arah peta dan menggerakkan posisi lawan berdasarkan dari laporan terakhir

"Tiga hari ?! Dirimu ini benar-benar sulit diatur, ya..." ujar Satoshi

"Setelah ini saya akan istirahat selama dua jam. Itu jika anda mengijinkan saya untuk melakukan itu." ujar Viltus

"Saya ijinkan. Saya justru bingung mengapa dirimu dapat menjadi pemimpin armada pengintaian." ujar Satoshi sembari berpikir

"Saya pun juga bingung..."

"Dan jika dirimu tidak istirahat juga, saya akan memberitahu dirinya." ujar Satoshi

"Dirinya ?"

"Tentu saja Gadis Kapal itu." ujar Satoshi

"Siapapun asal jangan dirinya." ujar Viltus sembari merenggangkan badannya.

Satoshi langsung tertawa dan tidak berapa lama, seseorang mengetuk pintu. Satoshi langsung mengijinkan dan di sana berdiri Frederich yang membawa laporan dari Akira. Ia sangat terkejut melihat Satoshi di dalam dan berkata,

"Selamat pagi, Laksamana Muda Yoshida !"

"Selamat pagi, Letnan Muda Willhelmson. Sepertinya bahasa Jepangmu sudah semakin lancar, saya sangat salut dengan dirimu." ujar Satoshi

"Ini merupakan tugas yang harus saya lakukan. Saya harus memperbaiki bahasa Jepang saya untuk berkomunikasi dalam pertempuran." ujar Frederich

"Ahahahahahaha... Padahal isi kru kapal Kapten Amarov merupakan orang luar negeri semua." ujar Satoshi

"Tapi, tidak dengan Laksamana di dalam armada pengintaian." ujar Frederich

"Kau ada benarnya juga, Willhelmson-kun." ujar Satoshi

Frederich mengangguk dan kemudian melihat ke arah Viltus yang sedang memperhatikan luar jendela. Frederich langsung berkata,

"Kapten Amarov, Elisa memanggil anda perihal kapal komando anda yang sudah diperbaiki sistem komunikasinya."

"Sistem komunikasi di kapalmu rusak ?" tanya Satoshi dengan wajah terkejut

"Iya. Diriku tidak dapat menghubungi siapapun maupun memanggil siapapun. Dapat dikatakan, kami bergerak tanpa telinga dan mata sama sekali selama operasi sebelumnya." ujar Viltus

"Mengapa dirimu tidak kembali saja ?" tanya Satoshi

"Dan mempertaruhkan posisi armada penyerangan ? Saya tidak akan melakukan hal tersebut. Lagipula, kami saat itu sudah berada di pulau di sana." jawab Viltus sembari menunjuk ke pulau yang terlihat jelas dari jendela kamar tersebut.

"Walaupun demikian, kalian mampu melakukannya. Saya sangat salut dengan dirimu, Kapten Amarov." ujar Satoshi

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang harus dipuji. Itu karena saya sudah melanggar salah satu protokol untuk mundur jika demikian." ujar Viltus

Satoshi langsung tertawa dan kemudian melihat ke arah Viltus. Ia langsung memerintahkan Viltus untuk mendatangi Elisa sekarang. Viltus langsung menangguk dan kemudian berjalan ke arah dermaga. Tepat setelah keluar dari ruangan tersebut, ia merasakan sesuatu yang salah. Sesuatu yang sudah ia rasakan semenjak operasi ini berjalan.

Lorong dari markas tersebut sangat gelap, sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi di siang bolong tersebut. Selain itu, Frederich pun tidak keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Ia langsung melihat ke salah satu ujung dari lorong dan melihat sosok bayangan hitam yang berdiri di sana. Ia tersenyum, seakan-akan mengolok-olok dirinya.

Viltus menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian berjalan melewati bayangan tersebut. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal tersebut, dikarenakan ia tahu siapa bayangan tersebut. Seseorang yang sudah lama tidak berkomunikasi dengan dirinya. Seseorang yang sudah bertemu dengan Taihou dan dirinya. Seseorang yang seharusnya tidak ada di dunia ini.

Setelah melewati bayangan tersebut, semuanya kembali normal dengan Frederich yang berdiri di belakangnya. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Jadi, apa yang dikatakan oleh Elisa mengenai perlengkapan kita ?"

"Tidak ada yang salah." ujar Frederich

"Eh ? Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Viltus dengan wajah terkejut

"Sebaiknya kau berbicara saja dengan Elisa. Ia dapat menjelaskannya dengan benar." jawab Frederich

Viltus melihat wajah dari Frederich dan langsung sadar, sepertinya ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat berat.

* * *

Viltus dan Frederich sudah tiba di dermaga, dan di sana ia melihat Anastasia, Marcos, dan Magyar bersama dengan Elisa. Mereka berkumpul di depan kapal komando Viltus dan terlihat sangat bingung. Viltus langsung berjalan dan berkata,

"Elisa, apa yang salah dengan kapal komandoku ?"

"Ah, Viltus-san. Mengenai kapal komandomu..." jawab Elisa sembari mengambil salah satu kertas catatannya

"Daripada itu, mengapa kalian semua di sini ?" tanya Viltus sembari melihat ke arah ketiga anggota krunya

"Kami pun dipanggil oleh Elisa kemari untuk membahas masalah ini." ujar Anastasia

Viltus melihat ke arah kapal komando miliknya dan mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Pada saat operasi pertama, kapal komando miliknya sama sekali tidak dapat menghubungi siapapun. Selain itu, radar dan sonar pun tidak presisi. Bahkan, sistem persenjataan di mereka sama sekali tidak dapat digunakan.

Elisa melihat ke arah Viltus dan kemudian berkata,

"Tidak ada satu pun yang salah dengan sistem di dalam kapal komandomu."

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Frederich. Apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Viltus

"Sepertinya lawan memiliki sistem yang dapat mengacaukan seluruh sistem kapal komandomu." ujar Elisa

"Mereka memiliki teknologi seperti itu ?" tanya Frederich

"Kita sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal tersebut. Pengetahuan kita mengenai Abyssal itu masih terbatas, jadi dapat kita asumsikan demikian." ujar Elisa

"Semua ini sangat berbahaya. Apakah kita dapat memiliki kapal komando pengganti untuk sementara waktu ?" tanya Viltus

"Tidak bisa. Kapal komando kalian itu khusus, maka dari itu akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama jika mengirim kapal komando lain kemari." jawab Elisa sembari melipat tangannya.

"Begitu, ya..." ujar Viltus

Viltus berpikir sebentar, hingga akhirnya ia bertanya,

"Mungkin jika menggunakan kapal komando yang sama seperti yang lainnya ?"

"Tidak bisa juga. Di sini sama sekali tidak ada kapal komando cadangan." jawab Elisa sembari menghela nafas.

Viltus pun ikut menghela nafas dikarenakan mereka akan menggunakan kapal komando mereka yang 'rusak' untuk menghadapi Abyssal. Tidak ada yang mengetahui alasan mengapa sistem di kapal komando tersebut rusak, hingga akhirnya Viltus sadar akan sesuatu. Ia berkata,

"Sama seperti waktu itu..."

"Huh ? Apa kau bilang ?" tanya Magyar

"Sama seperti operasi besar yang gagal tersebut." ujar Viltus

Semuanya terdiam mendengar hal tersebut. Ia kemudian memanggil mekanik lain untuk melakukan pengecekan dari radar semua kapal komando untuk melihat apa yang dilihat pada saat mereka semua kehilangan kendali komunikasi dan peralatan mereka. Hal tersebut memakan waktu yang cukup lama, dan itu membuat Viltus terlihat sedikit khawatir.

* * *

Megumi, yang mendengar permintaan dari Viltus yang aneh, akhirnya tiba di dermaga. Ia melihat Viltus yang bersandar di beberapa boks di dermaga dan terlihat sedang menggigit jarinya. Ia terlihat sangat tidak nyaman dan khawatir. Megumi langsung turun dan kemudian berjalan ke arah Viltus dan berkata,

"Selamat siang, Kapten Amarov."

"Ah... Selamat siang, Kapten Fujiwara." balas Viltus sembari memberi hormat

"..."

"Ada apa Kapten Fujiwara ?" tanya Viltus

"Saya akan langsung ke pokok permasalahan. Saya mendengar dirimu meminta kepada para mekanik untuk mengambil data radar di kapal komando lain. Ada apa gerangan ?" tanya Megumi

"..."

"Kapten Amarov ?"

"Kapten Fujiwara, apakah pada saat operasi sebelumnya dirimu mengalami gangguan di komunikasi atau radar ?" tanya Viltus

"Iya. Terdapat masalah selama lebih kurang 5 jam." jawab Megumi

"Sama seperti diriku. Sebagai pemimpin dari armada pengintaian, hal tersebut sangat fatal dan dapat mengakitbatkan kegagalan dari seluruh operasi." ujar Viltus

"Lalu, apa hubungan dengan hal tersebut semua radar milik kita ?" tanya Megumi

"Kapten Fujiwara, apakah dirimu ingat operasi besar kita di Yokosuka yang memakan korban Komandan Okazaki ?" tanya Viltus

"Ah... Iya, diriku ingat dengan hal tersebut. Pada saat Abyssal dengan gaun itu muncul, diriku sama sekali tidak dapat... Eh ?"

Megumi langsung menyadari apa yang ada di dalam pikiran dari Viltus. Kejadian yang sama dapat saja terulang kembali, dan hal ini akan sangat berdarah. Hal tersebut dapat terlihat dengan jelas dari wajah Viltus yang sangat khawatir. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Saya meminta kepada para mekanik untuk melakukan pengecekan dikarenakan dari sana dapat kita masukkan di mana Abyssal sialan itu pada saat kita semua menjalankan operasi kemarin."

"..."

"Ada apa, Kapten Fujiwara ?"

"Jarang sekali diriku melihat dirimu khawatir dan berkata kasar seperti itu, Kapten Amarov. Saya yakin dirimu masih tidak dapat memaafkan dirinya atas kematian Komandan Okazaki." ujar Megumi

"Lebih kurang seperti itu. Diriku tidak ingin ada satu orang Laksamana pun di sini yang melakukan tindakan bodoh dengan mendekati lawan." ujar Viltus

"Bukankah orang yang harus diperhatikan itu dirimu, ya ?" tanya Megumi

"Eh ?" ujar Viltus dengan wajah terkejut

"Saat itu, Komandan Okazaki memiliki hubungan asmara dengan Aoba. Dan hal tersebut merenggut nyawanya demi melindungi Aoba. Aku tahu hal tersebut karena aku cukup dekat dengan dirinya di Yokosuka." jelas Megumi

"..."

"Dan saat ini, yang memiliki kasus yang sama adalah dirimu dengan Taihou. Aku harap dirimu masih dapat menggunakan akal sehatmu dalam membuat keputusan." ujar Megumi

"Tenang saja. Diriku tidak akan mati di medan pertempuran ini. Lagipula, diriku tidak ingin membawa korban tambahan berupa anggota kru di kapal komandoku sendiri." ujar Viltus

"Tentu saja. Dirimu itu jauh lebih perhitungan daripada Komandan Okazaki." ujar Megumi sembari tertawa

"Dan sejak kapan diriku pernah mengingkari janjiku kepada orang lain ?" tanya Viltus

"Kau ada benarnya sih." balas Megumi sembari tertawa

Tidak berapa lama, Akihiko datang sembari berlari dan ia menanyakan hal yang sama dengan Megumi. Megumi menjelaskan dengan cepat dan membuat Akihiko melihat ke arah Viltus dan berkata,

"Jangan melakukan tindakan idiot."

"Hei, aku tidak akan melakukan hal tersebut, Kapten Takagi." ujar Viltus sembari menghela nafas

"..."

"Lagipula, saat ini masih banyak yang harus kulakukan. Terutama untuk membuat dirinya tenang di dunia sana. Membuktikan bahwa diriku mampu menghadapi hal yang membuatku terpuruk selama bertahun-tahun." ujar Viltus

Megumi dan Akihiko tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Viltus dan hanya tersenyum saja. Tidak berapa lama, seorang mekanik datang dan berkata,

"Kapten Amarov, data radar sudah dirangkum."

"Terima kasih, dapatkah kau menaruhnya di kantor ?" tanya Viltus

"Baik."

Mekanik tersebut pergi, dan Viltus kemudian melihat ke arah Megumi dan Akihiko sembari berkata,

"Ayo... Kita mulai kembali memutar otak. Kita tidak mau ada orang yang meninggal di pertempuran ini dengan percuma." ujar Viltus

Megumi dan Akihiko mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan mengikuti Viltus.

* * *

Malam itu, Viltus bersama dengan Megumi dan Akihiko memperhatikan seluruh data radar dari semua kapal komando yang terlibat di dalam operasi tersebut. Dan tidak berapa lama, pintu ruangan mereka diketuk. Viltus membuka pintu dan ia sangat terkejut dikarenakan melihat Mo berdiri di sana. Mereka bertiga langsung memberi hormat dan berkata secara bersamaan,

"Selamat malam, Grand Admiral !"

"Selamat malam kalian bertiga." balas Mo

Mo memperhatikan ruangan tersebut dan melihat berbagai kertas di atas meja dan banyak coretan di peta yang tertempel di dinding. Ia melihat berbagai titik merah di sana, dan kemudian bertanya,

"Semua titik merah... Ada apa gerangan dengan ini semua ?"

Tidak ada satu pun yang berani menjawab pertanyaan dari Mo. Mo langsung tertawa dan kemudian berkata,

"Sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan laporan yang kudengar... Mengenai sistem kapal komando kalian yang rusak pada saat operasi."

"Apa yang anda katakan tepat sekali, Grand Admiral." jawab Akihiko

"Dan rapat saat ini ada hubungannya dengan hal tersebut, benar ?" tanya Mo sekali lagi

Viltus dan Megumi langsung mengangguk mendengar hal tersebut. Mo kemudian melihat ke peta dan kemudian bertanya,

"Dari hasil rapat kalian, apa yang dapat kalian simpulkan ?"

"Abyssal dengan gaun hitam dan satu tanduk tersebut." jawab Megumi

"Battleship Water Oni kalian bilang ?" tanya Mo

Ketiga Laksamana tersebut bingung mendengar nama tersebut. Mo melihat ke arah mereka bertiga dan kemudian berkata,

"Sepertinya diriku lupa untuk mengumumkan beberapa klasifikasi baru untuk Abyssal."

"Maksud anda, mereka yang memiliki daya serang dan daya tahan yang lebih baik dari yang lainnya ?" tanya Akihiko

"Tepat sekali, Kapten Takagi." jawab Mo

Mo kemudian memberikan mereka bertiga tiga buku mengenai data Abyssal yang dimaksud. Viltus melihat semuanya dan kemudian mengangguk, hingga akhirnya ia berhenti di Abyssal yang telah merenggut nyawa Harusame dan Kimura. Matanya kosong dan hal tersebut membuat Mo tersenyum. Megumi membaca semuanya dan kemudian berkata,

"Jumlah mereka lebih banyak dari yang kuperkirakan..."

"Mereka selalu muncul dan terus bertambah. Maka dari itu buku ini akan diberikan selalu diperbaharui demi kalian semua." ujar Mo

"Terima kasih banyak, Grand Admiral." ujar Akihiko

Mo mengangguk dan kemudian melihat ke arah peta di hadapannya. Ia langsung berkata,

"Diriku tidak akan memimpin langsung operasi ini. Laksamana Muda Yoshidalah yang bertanggungjawab atas operasi ini."

"Lalu, apa yang anda lakukan ?" tanya Akihiko

"Operasi lain. Saat ini kita sedang menjalankan tiga operasi besar secara bersamaan. Ke arah utara, selatan dan tempat ini." terang Mo

"Anda menjalankan operasi lain, lalu mengapa dirimu..." tanya Megumi yang langsung disela

"Hari ini diriku singgah sebentar sebelum berjalan ke arah utara. Daripada itu, Kapten Amarov..."

"Ada apa, Grand Admiral ?" tanya Viltus

"Laksamana Yanagi ada di markas ini dan akan berangkat besok pagi bersama diriku." jawab Mo

"Laksamana Yanagi anda bilang ?" tanya Viltus dengan wajah terkejut

"Iya. Dan sepertinya dirinya ingin bertemu dengan dirimu." ujar Mo

"Terima kasih atas informasinya, Grand Admiral." balas Viltus

Mo mengangguk dan kemudian bermaksud berjalan keluar. Tepat sebelum keluar, ia melewati Viltus dan berbisik,

"Jangan melakukan tindakan bodoh... Demi seseorang yang kau cintai..."

Viltus terkejut dan melihat ke arah Mo yang sudah menjauh dari ruangan tersebut. Megumi dan Akihiko melihat wajah Viltus yang pucat dan mulai berkeringat. Mereka berpikir sebentar hingga akhirnya mereka sadar mengenai sesuatu. Akihiko ingin menanyakannya kepada Viltus, namun Megumi langsung menahannya.

Viltus menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian melihat ke arah kedua temannya dan berkata,

"Kita lanjutkan sebentar lagi. Setelah itu kita beristirahat untuk memikirkan langkah selanjutnya bersama Laksamana Muda Yoshida."

"Baik..." jawab mereka

"Dan saya meminta maaf jika saya keluar lebih cepat. Saat ini saya sedang sulit untuk berpikir dengan jernih." ujar Viltus

"Bukan masalah..." ujar Akihiko

"Mungkin, sebaiknya kita istirahat saja sekarang." ujar Megumi

"Tidak. Kita harus memikirkannya sekarang..." ujar Viltus yang langsung dipegang bahunya oleh Megumi

Viltus melihat ke arah Megumi dan ingin berkata sesuatu, namun Megumi mencengkram bahunya dan dari situ Viltus tahu Akihiko dan Megumi sadar mengenai apa yang ia takutkan. Akihiko langsung berkata,

"Sebaiknya dirimu pergi saja sekarang... Menemui gadis itu."

"Tapi..." ujar Viltus

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi... Kami tidak ingin kehilangan figur ayah dan ibu di markas kami." ujar Megumi

"..."

"Bagi kami kalian itu adalah simbol dari melunaknya atasan. Maka dari itu kami tidak ingin kehilangan simbol tersebut." ujar Akihiko

"Kalian..."

"Sudah, temui Taihou sekarang !" ujar Megumi sembari mendorongnya keluar.

Viltus terjatuh dan kemudian melihat ke arah mereka berdua yang tertawa. Viltus mengangguk dan kemudian berlari ke arah ruangan Taihou. Megumi dan Akihiko langsung menghela nafas dan kemudian Akihiko langsung berkata,

"Aku semakin khawatir dengan masa depan operasi ini..."

"Sudahlah, yang penting kita sekarang memikirkannya berdua." ujar Megumi

Akihiko mengangguk dan kemudian kembali melihat ke arah peta di hadapan mereka.

* * *

Viltus berlari di lorong yang gelap untuk menemui Taihou karena khawatir atas apa yang dikatakan oleh Mo. Dan karena rasa khawatir tersebut, ia merasa lorong tersebut seperti lebih panjang dan terlihat tanpa akhir. Dan akhirnya ia berhenti. Ia berhenti bukan karena ia sampai di depan ruangan Taihou, melainkan seseorang berdiri di ujung lorong.

Seorang pria dengan pakaian laksamana hitam dan memiliki warna rambut putih. Senyum sinis khasnya pun dapat terlihat dengan jauh. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Hakai ! Apa yang kau lakukan ?!"

"Tidak ada... Hanya ingin menyapa dirimu sekali lagi." ujar Hakai sembari mengangkat bahunya.

"Bohong ! Dirimu pasti akan melakukan sesuatu." ujar Viltus

Hakai melihat ke arah Viltus dan mengangkat bahunya. Viltus langsung berlari ke arah Hakai dan melewati dirinya. Hakai langsung berkomentar,

"Dirimu dingin sekali, Hakuno Kazuki..."

"Kau..." ujar Viltus berhenti dan melihat ke arah Hakai

"Aku hanya akan memberi peringatan kepada dirimu. Apapun yang akan kau lakukan... Seseorang akan mati di medan pertempuran." ujar Hakai

"Siapa ?" tanya Viltus

"Kau bertanya siapa ? Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya. Karena di mana kesenangan dari hal tersebut ? Yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat dari penderitaan adalah proses dan akhir dari sebuah kejadian." ujar Hakai

"Kau..."

"Aku penasaran... Siapakah yang akan mati..." ujar Hakai sembari melihat ke arah luar ruangan

"Jika... Jika kau berani menyentuh Taihou... Aku akan menghabisi dirimu !" ujar Viltus

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu." ujar Hakai

"Huh ?"

"Mungkin seseorang akan mati, mungkin juga tidak. Aku tidak tahu." ujar Hakai

"Kau jangan main-main dengan diriku !"

"Aku tidak main-main. Ini semua dikarenakan pemilik dari dunia ini sudah memiliki rencana dan ia sama sekali tidak memberitahukan rencananya kepadaku sama sekali. Sangat disayangkan." ujar Hakai

"..."

"Ada apa, Viltus ?" tanya Hakai

Viltus langsung berjalan ke arah Hakai dan kemudian menarik kerahnya. Ia berteriak,

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku !"

"Tidak ada." jawab Hakai

"Jangan bercanda !" teriak Viltus sekali lagi

"Daripada kau berhenti di sini, bagaimana jika dirimu secepatnya ke tempat istri tercintamu ?"

Viltus langsung teringat apa tujuannya berjalan ke arah ruangan Taihou dan melepas kerahnya. Dan tepat setelah Viltus melepasnya, Hakai berkata,

"Secepatnya... Sebelum semuanya hancur... Eh, jika sekarang hancur, berarti masa depan itu tidak mungkin terjadi... Atau mungkin lebih baik lagi."

"Apa maksudmu ?!"

Viltus melihat ke arah belakang dan tidak menemukan siapapun. Ia melihat ke kiri, kanan dan luar dari lorong. Tidak ada satu pun sisa dari Hakai. Ia berpikir sebentar dan kemudian langsung berlari ke ruangan Taihou.

* * *

Ia tiba di depan ruangan Taihou. Ia tahu, di dalamnya tidak hanya ada Taihou. Ada pula Aoba dengan Shigure dan Yuudachi. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut. Ia dapat mendengar suara sangat terkejut dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Tentu saja, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Waktu tersebut bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk menemui orang.

Viltus menarik nafas panjang sembari menunggu siapapun membuka pintunya. Dan jika perlu, yang membukanya adalah Taihou sendiri. Ia terlihat sangat khawatir, hingga akhirnya pintu terbuka. Di sana berdiri Taihoudengan Aoba dan Shigure di belakangnya. Mereka terlihat sangat terkejut melihat Viltus yang berdiri di sana. Ia menunjukkan wajah seseorang yang sangat ketakutan. Dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Taihou melihat ke arah Viltus yang sangat ketakutan dan kemudian berkata,

"Viltus... Eh ?"

Viltus langsung memeluk Taihou dengan erat, dan itu membuat Taihou sedikit panik. Namun, rasa panik tersebut menghilang dikarenakan ia merasakan tubuh Viltus yang bergetar dengan hebat. Ia tahu, operasi ini sepertinya benar-benar sudah memakan seluruh tenaga dari Viltus. Ia langsung memeluk Viltus dan kemudian mengelus kepalanya.

Aoba yang melihat hal tersebut langsung berbisik kepada Taihou untuk membawa Viltus masuk saja, yang langsung ditolak dengan senyum dari Taihou. Taihou langsung mengelus kepala Viltus lagi dan kemudian mendengar suara Viltus yang sangat pelan,

"Aku... tidak ingin... kehilangan dirimu..."

Taihou sudah terbiasa mendengar Viltus berkata demikian, namun untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengarnya di tengah operasi dan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Taihou tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana... Aku ada di depanmu..."

"Aku tidak ingin... kehilangan dirimu..." ujar Viltus sekali lagi

"Viltus..."

"Aku... Aku..."

Taihou langsung mengeluskan wajahnya ke rambut Viltus, dan ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas Viltus sedikit menangis. Aoba langsung mengajak Shigure untuk masuk ke dalam dahulu untuk membiarkan mereka berdua sendirian saja dahulu.

Setelah Aoba sudah masuk, Taihou langsung bertanya,

"Ada apa, Viltus ?"

"Dia..." ujar Viltus sedikit terbata-bata

"Dia ? Maksudmu, Hakai ?" tanya Viltus dengan tenang

Ia merasakan Viltus yang mengangguk dipelukannya. Taihou langsung tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan dirimu. Aku tidak akan mati di pertempuran ini. Maka dari itu..."

Taihou langsung melihat ke wajah Viltus dan tersenyum sembari berkata,

"Jangan melakukan tindakan idiot pada saat operasi tersebut."

Viltus melihat ke arah Taihou dan kembali membenamkan kepalanya di dada Taihou. Taihou tertawa kecil dan kemudian mengelus kepala Viltus sekali lagi. Malam itu merupakan malam yang sangat berat bagi Viltus, dikarenakan rasa takut mulai menghinggapi dirinya. Rasa takut untuk kehilangan wanita yang dicintai olehnya.

* * *

Tidak jauh dari lorong tersebut, Mo melihat ke arah Taihou dan Viltus yang berpelukan dan tersenyum. Ia kemudian berjalan menjauh dan kemudian melihat Norio di sana. Mo kemudian bertanya,

"Jadi, yang kau katakan itu ada benarnya, Dokter Shibata."

"Tentu saja diriku akan memberitahukan semuanya, Ichijo-san." ujar Norio

"Hanya wanita tersebut yang dapat menenangkan dirinya. Dan yang dapat membuat dirinya tetap di pihak kita." ujar Mo

"Namun, pertempuran ini akan sangat berat. Jika pada akhirnya gadis itu mati di pertempuran ini... Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya." ujar Norio

Mo langsung berhenti dan melihat ke arah Norio. Norio kemudian berkata,

"Dan harap kau ketahui, banyak Laksamana di Yokosuka tidak menyukai mereka berdua. Dan mereka sudah melayangkan berbagai keluhan kepada Yanagi-san dan Masamune-san."

"Aku sudah mendengar hal tersebut." ujar Mo

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu semua ?" tanya Norio

"Entahlah. Aku harus memikirkan satu cara untuk menghilangkan keluhan tersebut."

"Membuang mereka semua ?"

"Tidak bisa. Jika demikian, banyak orang yang akan kecewa dengan kita dan beranggapan dirinya istimewa. Walaupun memang dirinya itu merupakan sesuatu yang istimewa." ujar Mo

Tidak berapa lama, mereka melihat seorang wanita yang berdiri di hadapan mereka berdua. Norio langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

"Ada apa, Anastasia-chan ?"

"Aku sudah cukup lelah untuk memperhatikan dirinya, Master..." ujar Anastasia

"Kau harus melakukan itu semua. Setidaknya agar dirinya tidak mengamuk atau semacamnya." terang Norio

"Namun, di dada ini terasa sangat sakit setiap kali melihat dirinya seperti itu. Dan setiap kali aku mendengar banyak orang yang berbicara buruk mengenai dirinya !" ujar Anastasia

"Kau memang sahabat paling baik bagi dirinya, Anastasia-chan." ujar Mo

Anastasia melihat ke arah Mo dan langsung menutup matanya. Norio kemudian berkata,

"Sudah, lanjutkan saja tugasmu. Kau tentu saja tidak ingin kembali ke tempat itu."

"Tentu saja. Aku akan melanjutkan tugas ini." ujar Anastasia sembari berjalan menjauh dari mereka berdua.

Mo melihat ke arah Anastasia dan langsung berkomentar,

"Anak itu benar-benar cepat naik pitam."

"Itu bukan masalah anda, Ichijo-san." ujar Norio

"Kau ini memang benar-benar dokter yang cukup pintar. Membantu keluarga itu dalam program Gadis Kapal dan juga yang memulai proyek Jaeger." ujar Mo

"Jangan ingatkan diriku pada proyek itu." ujar Norio

"Sudahlah. Sekarang saya harus istirahat, karena... huh ?"

Mo berhenti sebentar, dan hal tersebut membuat Norio pun berhenti. Pada saat mereka melihat ke ujung lorong, mereka melihat bayangan hitam yang tersenyum yang kemudian langsung menghilang. Mo dan Norio tidak dapat berbicara sedikit pun dikarenakan hal tersebut. Mo akhirnya bertanya,

"Apa-apaan tadi ? Seseorang bermain-main dengan kita ?"

"..."

"Dokter Shibata, apa-apaan tadi ? Hantu ?" tanya Mo sekali lagi

"Mungkinkah itu pria yang selalu disebut oleh Viltus..." ujar Norio

"Huh ? Pria yang selalu disebut Viltus ?" tanya Mo

"Dia selalu bermimpi bertemu dengan pria dengan ciri-ciri yang kita lihat barusan." ujar Norio

"Huh ?"

"Bagaimana mungkin sesuatu dari mimpi dapat termanifestasi di dunia ini... Ini sangat aneh... Dan juga membuatku semakin senang." ujar Norio

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita istirahat saja dahulu. Bukankah kau akan mengecek Akagi dan Kaga besok ?" tanya Mo

"Iya juga. Saya lupa, ahahahahahahaha."

Mo langsung menghela nafas dan berjalan lebih dahulu dari Norio. Norio sendiri masih berdiri di sana dan kemudian melihat ke arah Viltus dan Taihou. Ia berkata,

"Viltus... Apakah kau dapat memberikanku lebih banyak sampel lagi ? Aku penasaran."

* * *

Satu minggu kemudian, operasi kedua pun mulai berjalan. Viltus sudah bertemu dengan Akihiko dan Megumi untuk rapat terakhir. Viltus berkata,

"Jadi, operasi ini akan berjalan cukup lama. Saya akan mulai mengumpulkan data di lapangan."

"Itu merupakan hal yang paling penting." ujar Megumi

"Dan bila lawan menyerang, kau mendapat ijin untuk melakukan serangan balasan." ujar Akihiko

"Terima kasih banyak, Kapten Takagi" jawab Viltus

Mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar hingga akhirnya Satoshi datang dan berkata,

"Kapten Amarov, armada pengintaian harus berangkat sebentar lagi. Saya harap dirimu siap."

"Semua sudah siap, Laksamana Muda Yoshida." jawab Viltus

"Sepertinya dirimu sudah jauh lebih tenang daripada satu minggu lalu." ujar Satoshi

"Yang saya perlukan adalah istirahat yang cukup, dan tidak membiarkan semua pikiran itu masuk ke kepala saya." ujar Viltus

"Dengan bantuan dia, benar ?" tanya Satoshi

Viltus hanya tersenyum kecil saja. Akhirnya Satoshi berkata,

"Saya harap dirimu dapat memberikan hasil terbaik di operasi ini."

"Tentu saja. Itu merupakan kewajiban saya." balas Viltus

"Semoga kau berhasil." ujar Satoshi

"Kapten Amarov, hati-hati di luar sana." ujar Megumi

"Kita akan berpesta setelah ini semua selesai. Jadi, kembali kemari." ujar Akihiko

"Aku akan melakukan itu semua." ujar Viltus sembari meninggalkan mereka.

Ia berjalan ke arah kapal komandonya dan melihat Elisa terlihat sibuk dengan kapal komandonya. Ia berjalan dan langsung menyapa Elisa,

"Elisa..."

"Ah, Viltus selamat datang." balas Elisa

"Jadi, bagaimana kondisi kapal komandoku ?" tanya Viltus

"Semuanya baik-baik saja... Saat ini." ujar Elisa sembari menghela nafas

"Yang penting, selama kami dapat bergerak semuanya baik-baik saja." ujar Viltus

"Kau selalu optimis. Aku iri dengan dirimu." ujar Elisa

"Begitukah ? Ahahahahahaha."

Viltus kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang komando dan melihat semua Gadis Kapal, Akira, Toshiko dan krunya sudah ada di dalam. Ia kemudian langsung berjalan ke kursinya dan menepuk tangannya. Semua di dalam sana melihat ke arah Viltus yang tersenyum. Setelah itu, Viltus berkata,

"Baiklah, operasi kita akan berjalan pada 1000 jam. Kita akan bergerak secara perlahan ke beberapa titik untuk meluncurkan pesawat sebagai bagian dari pengintaian."

Semuanya mengangguk mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus. Viltus kemudian berkata,

"Laksamana Muda Yoshida sudah memberikan ijin kepada kita semua untuk melakukan penyerangan jika mereka menyerang kalian."

"Ba... Baik..." jawab Taihou

"Selain itu, berikan laporan kepada kapal komando setiap lima menit. Agar dapat memikirkan langkah selanjutnya." ujar Viltus

"Baik !" ujar semuanya

"Baiklah ! Semua ke pos masing-masing, setelah tiba waktunya kita akan mulai berangkat !" teriak Viltus

Semuanya berlari ke arah pos masing-masing, begitu pula dengan Akira dan Toshiko yang berlari ke arah kapal komando mereka. Operasi tersebut akan berjalan, dan kali ini mereka akan melawan lebih keras lagi.


	32. Dark Sky - Great Phoenix

**Chapter 31**

 **Dark Sky**

 **Part 2 - Great Phoenix**

* * *

Taihou sudah meluncur dari kapal komando Viltus, bersama dengan seluruh armada di divisi pengintaian. Dan untuk operasi ini, Taihou yang akan menjadi _flagship_ dan memimpin seluruh operasi tersebut jika komunikasi antara dirinya dengan Viltus terputus. Semuanya sadar, situasi saat ini akan sangat berbahaya dikarenakan mereka tidak mendapatkan laporan dari Kapal Komando, dan juga sebaliknya.

Namun, beberapa saat setelah mereka semua meluncur, Taihou langsung berkata,

"Aku tahu ini semua akan sangat berbahaya... Terutama untuk mereka semua. Namun, diriku percaya mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Sesuatu yang sering diucapkan oleh Taihou karena ia percaya Viltus akan membawa semuanya kembali dengan utuh dan kemudian mereka akan bersama kembali seperti biasanya.

Untuk operasi ini, mereka memiliki misi untuk mencari posisi lawan, terutama mengenai seorang Abyssal wanita yang telah membunuh Kimura dan Harusame. Untuk masalah Abyssal wanita tersebut, itu merupakan permintaan dari Viltus. Ia berkat bahwa divisi penyerangan harus menghindari area tersebut karena kerusakan yang pernah dilakukan oleh wanita tersebut terhadap operasi besar dahulu.

Sudah dua jam berlalu, namun tidak satu pun pesawat dari Shoukaku, Zuikaku, Ryuujou dan Taihou menemukan lawan mereka. Ryuujou langsung berkata,

"Ini sangat menyebalkan... Di mana mereka bersembunyi di lautan luas tanpa halangan apapun."

"Bukankah jika demikian lawan akan menurunkan kapal selam ?" tanya Shoukaku

"Uuuuuhhhh... Apapun asal jangan kapal selam deh..." ujar Ryuujou

Taihou melihat ke arah Ryuujou sebentar dan kemudian langsung menghubungi divisi lain. Aoba yang pertama menjawab Taihou,

"Ada apa, Taihou-san ?"

"Aoba, bagaimana kondisi di sana ?" tanya Taihou

"Tidak ada pergerakan... Aoba sangat khawatir... Teramat sangat khawatir..." ujar Aoba

"Terlalu tenang... Bukan sesuatu yang biasa jika ini menyangkut mengenai Abyssal." ujar Taihou

"Tepat sekali..." ujar Aoba

"Mungkin dirimu melihat sesuatu di udara atau cuacanya ?" tanya Taihou

"Cuaca ? Mengapa kau bertanya mengenai cuaca ?" tanya Aoba

"Itu karena Viltus-san memberitahu mengenai kondisi saat itu... Cuacanya sangat buruk..." ujar Taihou

Aoba mengingat pada saat itu, dan langsung menelan ludahnya. Ia baru ingat, pada saat wanita tersebut muncul cuacanya berubah dari buruk menjadi sangat buruk sekali. Ia langsung berkata,

"Di tempatku tidak ada perubahan sama sekali... Baik, Yayoi dan Uzuki pun tidak melihat satu pun perubahan cuaca."

"Baik. Terima kasih banyak, Aoba. Lanjutkan tugasmu, beritahu jika ada perubahan yang mencolok di sekitarmu. Dan jika dalam satu jam tidak ada perubahan, kembali kemari." ujar Taihou

"Baik !" jawab Aoba

Setelah itu, Aoba menutup pembicaraannya. Taihou kemudian menghubungi divisi lainnya. Kali ini yang menjawabnya adalah Furutaka. Furutaka langsung berkata,

"Furutaka melapor kepada Taihou !"

"Bagaimana kondisi di sisi selatan, Furutaka ?" tanya Taihou

"Saya tidak menemukan satu pun Abyssal di area ini. Baik radar milikku, Kako, Akizuki, Teruzuki dan Hatsuzuki tidak menemukan posisi lawan." jawab Furutaka

"Furutaka, dapatkah kau memberitahu Akizuki, Teruzuki dan Hatsuzuki untuk mengganti sistem mereka menjadi sonar ? Saya khawatir terdapat kapal selam di sana." ujar Taihou

"Ah... Baik." jawab Furutaka

"Terima kasih banyak. Lanjutkan tugasmu. Jika dalam satu jam tidak ada laporan apapun, berkumpul kembali di posisi saya." ujar Taihou

"Siap !" balas Furutaka

Taihou langsung menutup komunikasi dengan Furutaka untuk sementara waktu. Saat ini, di posisinya terdiri dari Shoukaku, Zuikaku, Ryuujou, dan dirinya yang ditunjang oleh Yahagi, Agano dan Noshiro. Noshiro melihat ke arah Taihou dan berkata,

"Kau bekerja dengan keras, Taihou-san."

"Ini adalah tugas yang diemban olehku sebagai pemimpin sementara. Jadi, memang hal yang wajar jika diriku menanyakan hal seperti ini." jawab Taihou

"Asal jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Aku tidak ingin melihat dirimu sakit seperti Laksamana Amarov, mengerti ?" ujar Noshiro sembari menunjuk ke arah Taihou

"Aku tahu... Aku tahu..." ujar Taihou

"Tidak dengan jawaban yang sama dengan yang biasa dikatakan oleh Laksamana !" ujar Noshiro

Taihou berusaha untuk menenangkan Noshiro, sementara Ryuujou sendiri langsung menghela nafas. Shoukaku yang melihat itu hanya dapat tersenyum kecut dan melihat berbagai arah. Ia sebenarnya ini yang menemukan posisi lawan sehingga akan dipuji oleh Viltus, namun saat ini situasi tidak memungkinkan karena Abyssal sama sekali tidak ditemukan.

Noshiro baru berhenti setelah Taihou mendapat panggilan dari Unryuu. Unryuu langsung berkata,

"Tidak ada apapun di area ini..."

"Apakah ada yang menyerang kalian atau semacamnya ?" tanya Taihou

"Tidak ada sama sekali." jawab Unryuu

"Baiklah, Unryuu... Sebaiknya divisimu kembali kemari." perintah Taihou

"Sudah saatnya untuk kembali kapal komando ?" tanya Unryuu

"Tidak, kau yang paling jauh dari kami semua. Maka dari itu, kau kuminta untuk berkumpul lebih dahulu dengan kami." terang Taihou

"Baik." jawab Unryuu

Taihou langsung menghela nafas, dan mendengar pertanyaan dari Zuikaku,

"Apakah ada kabar mengenai lawan dari yang lain ?"

"Tidak ada. Semuanya kosong." jawab Taihou

Zuikaku langsung terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Taihou. Untuk pertama kalinya, mereka sama sekali tidak dapat menemukan posisi lawannya. Tidak berapa lama, mereka mendengar panggilan dari Viltus,

"Taihou, bagaimana kondisi di luar sana ?"

"Kami tidak menemukan mereka sama sekali." jawab Taihou

"Kami pun tidak menemukan apapun dari radar kami." ujar Viltus sembari menghela nafas.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Lagipula, dirimu yang akan menjadi pusat dari setiap perintah di operasi ini." ujar Taihou sedikit tertawa

"Begitu pula dengan dirimu." ujar Viltus

Taihou langsung tertawa mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus. Setelah itu, Taihou berbincang sebentar sebelum melanjutkan operasi mereka. Agano langsung berkomentar,

"Masih mesra seperti biasanya..."

"Ahahahahaha... Begitukah ?" tanya Taihou

"Iya."

Taihou tersenyum sebentar, setelah itu ia melihat ke arah semuanya dan berkata,

"Viltus memberitahu diriku bahwa kita akan mendapatkan bantuan untuk operasi ini."

"Bantuan ? Siapa yang akan datang kemari ?" tanya Yahagi

"Houshou-san bersama dengan Akatsuki, Hibiki, Ikazuchi, dan Inazuma." jawab Taihou

"Tambahan seorang kapal induk dan beberapa Kapal Perusak ? Mengapa mereka mengirim mereka kemari ?" tanya Shoukaku

"Entahlah. Dan sepertinya itu bukanlah permintaan langsung dari Viltus." jawab Taihou

"Eh ? Bukan dari Laksamana itu ?!" ujar Ryuujou dengan wajah terkejut

"Iya. Aku mengetahuinya dari nada bicaranya." ujar Taihou

Semuanya melihat ke arah Taihou dengan wajah sedikit khawatir. Sepertinya, ini semua adalah perintah dari Satoshi dikarenakan mereka masih belum menemukan posisi lawan. Tapi, dengan tambahan Houshou semuanya dapat sedikit lebih mudah karena lebih banyak pesawat yang dapat dikirim. Akhirnya Taihou berkata,

"Kita akan menunggu Houshou. Kalian mengerti ?"

"Siap !"

* * *

Houshou sudah tiba di posisi Taihou, sementara kelompok Aoba, Unryuu, dan Furutaka pun sudah tiba juga. Mereka sangat terkejut melihat Houshou yang datang ke tempat tersebut. Setelah semuanya sudah datang, Houshou langsung berkata,

"Ini perintah langsung dari Grand Admiral."

"Huh ? Laksamana Ichijo ?!" ujar Taihou dengan wajah terkejut

"Kita harus menemukan posisi lawan. Dan jika ada masalah, terdapat dua divisi lain yang akan membantu. Mereka dipimpin oleh Kongo dan Kirishima." terang Houshou

Taihou terlihat sedikit bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Houshou. Untuk pertama kalinya, Laksamana Ichijo memberi perintah seperti itu. Akhirnya, Taihou langsung memberi perintah semuanya untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Pada saat Taihou sudah selesai memberitahu perintah selanjutnya, Houshou langsung menepuk pundak dari Taihou dan bertanya,

"Jika boleh tahu, apa yang terjadi pada Laksamana Amarov minggu lalu ?"

"Eh ?" ujar Taihou sedikit terkejut

"Taihou ?"

"..."

"Ada apa, Taihou ?" tanya Houshou sekali lagi

"Aku sedikit terkejut saja dirimu menanyakan hal tersebut." jawab Taihou

"Ini semua karena Laksamana Ichijo menyebut namanya beberapa kali. Begitu pula dengan Laksamana Masamune dan Laksamana Yanagi." ujar Houshou

Taihou sangat terkejut mendengar ketiga nama tersebut disebut oleh Houshou. Sontak, ia langsung bertanya,

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan mengenai Viltus ?"

"Seperti... Beberapa keluhan mengenai kalian berdua yang menjadi simbol perlawanan terhadap peraturan di markas angkatan laut Yokosuka." jawab Houshou

"Eh ? Kukira semuanya..."

"Tidak semuanya menerima kenyataan tersebut. Mereka merasa Laksamana Amarov selamat karena koneksi dengan Laksamana Yanagi." ujar Houshou

"Mengapa pada saat seperti ini..." ujar Taihou

"Taihou..."

"Mengapa pada saat seperti ini... Aku harus mendengar berita seperti itu." ujar Taihou

"Maafkan aku..." ujar Houshou

"Itu... Bukan masalah..."

"..."

"Dan mengenai apa yang terjadi pada Viltus satu minggu yang lalu... Dirinya dihantui kembali oleh mimpi buruknya." ujar Taihou kemudian

"Eh ? Mimpi buruk karena masalah Kimura ?" tanya Houshou

"Bukan... Ini yang lain..." ujar Taihou

Houshou melihat Taihou tidak ingin membahas masalah tersebut lebih jauh lagi karena itu akan berpengaruh pada moral seluruh anggota di armada tersebut. Houshou langsung mengangguk dan kemudian berkata,

"Taihou... Apa perintahmu sekarang ?"

"Lakukan sebisa kita... Nanti, aku akan memikirkannya dengan Viltus..." jawab Taihou

"Sebisa mungkin jangan memberitahu Viltus sekarang untuk masalah tersebut." ujar Houshou

"Aku tahu... Karena pikirannya terbebani oleh beberapa hal... Sehingga jika ia mendengar berita ini, semuanya akan menjadi lebih kacau lagi." ujar Taihou

Houshou melihat ke arah Taihou, dan dapat melihat dengan jelas dirinya sangat khawatir walaupun ia sudah berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya dengan berbicara seperti biasanya. Houshou tahu itu karena hal tersebut terpancarkan dari mata Taihou. Houshou kemudian melihat ke laut dan bergumam,

"Apakah... Ini yang terbaik untuk mereka..."

* * *

Tiga jam berlalu, dan tidak ada lawan yang mereka temukan. Matahari sudah mulai bergerak ke tempatnya beristirahat, dan hal tersebut membuat Taihou semakin khawatir. Akhirnya, semuanya memutuskan untuk berkumpul sebelum kembali. Setelah berkumpul, Taihou langsung berkata,

"Saat ini kita tidak menemukan posisi lawan sama sekali."

"Apakah petinggi di Yokosuka bermain-main dengan kita dengan memberitahukan hal seperti ini ?" protes Ryuujou

"Tidak mungkin bermain-main. Itu semua karena kita pun mendapatkan dokumen pengintaian sebelum seluruh operasi ini berjalan." ujar Taihou

"Ah... Laporan dari pengintaian satu bulan yang lalu, benar ?" tanya Zuikaku

"Dalam satu bulan tersebut dapat terjadi beberapa hal. Salah satunya mungkin mereka semua pergi..." ujar Taihou

"Namun, pada saat kami melakukan pengintaian beberapa hari yang lalu, kami masih menemukan mereka semua." ujar Aoba

"Itu baru sangat aneh." ujar Agano

"Taihou, kau yakin membaca posisi dari lawan dengan benar ?" tanya Shoukaku dengan wajah menuduhnya

"Iya ! Aku membacanya dengan benar." ujar Taihou

"Lalu, mengapa lawan tidak ada di sini ?" tanya Shoukaku kemudian

"Itu yang sedang kita bicarakan saat ini." ujar Taihou

"..."

"Ada apa, Shoukaku ?" tanya Taihou

Shoukaku hanya tersenyum sinis sembari melihat ke arah Taihou. Ia menantang Taihou karena ia merasa dapat menjatuhkan Taihou yang mulai panik saat ini. Tepat sebelum Taihou berkata kembali, Houshou berkata,

"Shoukaku, sebaiknya dirimu tidak melakukan tindakan apapun. Saat ini, kita sama sekali tidak dapat menemukan posisi lawan kita."

"Aku tahu... Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan _flagship_ yang kurang kompeten." ujar Shoukaku

Taihou sama sekali tidak menjawab Shoukaku, dan Shoukaku langsung membuat wajah penuh kemenangan. Taihou tidak ingin membiarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Shoukaku merasuki kepalanya dan membuatnya terjatuh. Namun, pada saat itulah ia mendengar suara,

" _Sampai kapan dirimu akan buta dengan semua ini ?_ "

Taihou sangat terkejut dan kemudian melihat ke kiri dan kanan. Ia kenal suara tersebut. Sebuah suara yang telah memasuki mimpinya dan juga mimpi Viltus. Suara seseorang yang membuatnya takut untuk kehilangan Viltus. Suara dari seseorang yang sangat kuat, bernama Hakai.

Shoukaku yang melihat itu langsung berkata,

"Ada apa, Taihou ? Kau sudah mulai gila karena gagal ?"

"Shoukaku-san ! Hormati dirinya !" ujar Houshou

"Sepertinya hubungan antara dirimu dengan Viltus-kun telah membuatmu seperti itu, ya ?" ujar Shoukaku

Houshou langsung menatap tajam ke arah Shoukaku dan berkata,

"Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk dirimu melakukan ini semua, Shoukaku."

"Itu menurutmu saja, Houshou. Tapi, jika dirinya jatuh sekarang... Aku akan sangat bahagia." ujar Shoukaku

Semuanya melihat ke arah Shoukaku dengan wajah jijik, kecuali Taihou yang menatap ke satu arah. Houshou yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung berkata,

"Taihou, ada apa ?"

"Tidak... Tidak mungkin... Tidak mungkin..." ujar Taihou

"Taihou... Hei !"

"Kau tidak mungkin... Muncul di dunia ini... Kau berkata demikian..." ujar Taihou kembali

Houshou sangat bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Taihou dan melihat ke depannya. Tidak ada siapapun di depan sana. Shoukaku yang mendengar itu langsung berkata,

"Heh ? Wanita gila ini menjadi kekasih dari Viltus-kun ? Tidak dapat kuterima..."

"Shoukaku kau diam sekarang !" ujar Houshou

"Tch." ujar Shoukaku

"Taihou, apa yang kau lihat ? Apa yang kau dengar ?" tanya Houshou

Mereka semua mendekati Taihou, dan berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. Mereka semua sama sekali tidak dapat melihat apa yang dilihat oleh Taihou. Yang dilihat oleh Taihou adalah seseorang dengan pakaian laksamana hitam dan rambut perak pendek yang mengenakan sebuah penutup mata. Ia tersenyum ke arah Taihou. Setelah itu, ia menjentikkan jarinya dan dalam sekejap semua di sekitar Taihou berhenti. Ia berkata,

"Yah... Sudah lama sekali diriku tidak berbincang-bincang dengan dirimu, Taihou-chan."

"Hakai... Kau berkata kau tidak akan muncul di dunia ini !" ujar Taihou

"Hei... Kau malah mengusir salah satu temanmu. Sangat menyakitkan mengerti." ujar Hakai

Taihou menatap tajam ke arah Hakai, hingga akhirnya ia menyadari di sekitar dirinya. Semuanya berhenti bergerak. Hakai sendiri langsung berjalan ke arah Taihou dan kemudian berkata,

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan di operasi ini ?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Hakai !" ujar Taihou

"Begitukah ? Aku yakin dirimu sudah mendengarnya dari calon suamimu sendiri mengenai apa yang kukatakan." ujar Hakai

"Aku sudah tahu. Dan akan kuberitahu dirimu satu hal, diriku tidak akan mati !" ujar Taihou

"Baguslah... Usahakan seperti itu..." ujar Hakai

"Huh ?"

"Jika kau tidak ingin memiliki masa depan dunia yang sangat suram di kemudian hari." ujar Hakai

"Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Taihou

Ia baru merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari Hakai. Sesuatu yang membuatnya cukup rindu akan sesuatu. Hakai langsung tertawa dan kemudian berkata,

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Itu adalah urusan mereka yang berada di masa depan."

"Kau ini siapa ?" tanya Taihou mendadak

"Diriku adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan muncul jika kalian memilih jalur terbaik." jawab Hakai

"Jalur terbaik ?" tanya Taihou

"Iya. Jalur terbaik untuk dunia ini." ujar Hakai

Hakai melihat ke arah Taihou dan tersenyum. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Taihou melihat sesuatu dari Hakai. Ia langsung bertanya,

"Kau ini... Siapa dari..."

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Yang pasti, itu adalah situasi terberat darinya." ujar Hakai

"..."

"Jika kau tidak ingin kacau, lakukanlah sebaik mungkin." ujar Hakai

Taihou menunduk ke bawah, dan terlihat tidak dapat berpikir sama sekali. Tepat sebelum Hakai menghilang, ia menunjuk ke satu arah. Taihou melihat ke arah tersebut dan kemudian bertanya,

"Ada apa di sana ?"

"Apa yang kau cari. Kau akan menemukan hal tersebut di sana." ujar Hakai

"Eh ?"

"Sudahlah... Selamat tinggal, karena diriku masih memiliki pekerjaan." ujar Hakai

Setelah itu, Hakai menghilang dan seluruh orang di sekitar Taihou dapat bergerak kembali. Yang ia dengar adalah suara khawatir dari Houshou. Taihou langsung bertanya,

"Ada apa, Houshou ?"

"Ah... Akhirnya... Akhirnya kau dapat menjawabku." jawab Houshou sembari memeluk Taihou

Taihou langsung sadar semua orang di sekitarnya sangat khawatir pada dirinya, kecuali Shoukaku. Houshou terus bertanya kepadanya, hingga akhirnya Taihou menjawab,

"Aku baik-baik saja..."

"Apakah kau..." ujar Houshou yang langsung disela oleh Taihou

"Aku baik-baik saja, Houshou. Daripada itu, dapatkah kau mengirimkan pesawat ke arah sana ?"

"Ke arah sana ?" tanya Houshou sembari menunjuk ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Taihou

Taihou mengangguk, dan melihat ke arah Houshou. Houshou pada awalnya tidak terlalu yakin, namun ia akhirnya mengirim pesawatnya. Tidak berapa lama, ia mendapat panggilan dari Kapal Komandonya. Yang ia dengar adalah suara khawatir dari Viltus,

"Taihou ! Jawab sekarang... Taihou !"

"Ada apa, Viltus ?" tanya Taihou

Terdapat nada lega dari Viltus pada saat Taihou menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia langsung mendengar Viltus berkata,

"Aku mendengar kabar dari Aoba bahwa dirimu membatu di sana. Sama sekali tidak menjawab apapun."

"..."

"Huh ? Taihou, ada apa ?" tanya Viltus dengan nada khawatir

"Kau... Tidak akan melakukan tindakan idiot, kan ?" tanya Taihou

"Huh ? Pertanyaan macam apa itu ?" tanya Viltus sekali lagi

"Aku khawatir..." jawab Taihou

"Tentu saja tidak akan..." ujar Viltus yang menyadari apa yang dipikirkan oleh Taihou.

Taihou mendengar Viltus menghela nafas dan kemudian bertanya,

"Apa yang kau lihat ?"

"Dia." ujar Taihou

"..."

"Dia muncul di depanku..." lanjut Taihou

Viltus sama sekali tidak menjawab, dan ia mendengar seluruh kru dari Viltus bertanya kepada Viltus mengenai apa yang dikatakan oleh Taihou. Namun, Viltus sama sekali tidak menjawab. Hingga akhirnya Viltus berkata,

"Baiklah..."

"Eh ? Baiklah, apa Viltus ?" tanya Taihou

"Kalian... kembali... berbahaya..."

"Huh ? Halo, Viltus..." ujar Taihou

"Taihou... mendengar... hei..." ujar Viltus yang kemudian terputus.

Taihou memanggil Viltus beberapa kali, dan hal tersebut membuat dirinya panik. Aoba yang melihat itu langsung teringat sesuatu dan kemudian memegang pundak dari Taihou dan berkata,

"Taihou ! Jangan panik sekarang ! Yang harus kita lakukan adalah..."

"Aku menemukan lawan..." ujar Houshou menyela apa yang dikatakan oleh Aoba

Semuanya melihat ke arah Houshou, dan kemudian Shoukaku bertanya,

"Kau menemukannya ? Di mana ?"

"Di sana..." ujar Houshou sembari menunjuk ke satu arah.

Shoukaku dan Zuikaku langsung mengirimkan pesawatnya, sementara Unryuu langsung melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Langit yang sebelum cerah mendadak menjadi hitam kelam. Selain itu, lautan pun juga berubah menjadi sangat ganas. Taihou melihat ke arah sana, hingga akhirnya Zuikaku berkata,

"Mereka bilang yang akan kita hadapi hanya delapan armada Abyssal saja ?!"

"Apa maksudmu, Zuikaku ?" tanya Furutaka

"Mereka sangat banyak... Terlalu banyak..." ujar Shoukaku

"Shoukaku, beritahu diriku ada berapa banyak lawan kita ?" tanya Taihou

"Sekitar dua puluh armada..." jawab Shoukaku

Mendengar itu, Taihou langsung melihat ke arah Abyssal dan kemudian ke arah semua armadanya. Ia langsung berkata,

"Operasi kita sudah selesai. Tugas kita selanjutnya adalah..."

" _Kau... ingin... pergi... ke mana, Burung... yang manis ?_ "

Taihou sangat terkejut mendengar hal tersebut, dan pada saat bersamaan sebuah peluru mengenai Kako. Furutaka langsung berteriak melihat hal tersebut, sementara Taihou sangat tidak dapat berkata apapun. Ryuujou langsung berkata,

"Jarak mereka masih sangat jauh. Mustahil mereka dapat menembak seakurat itu !"

"..."

"Houshou-san, apa yang menembak kita ? Ru atau Ta ? Atau mungkin Re ?" tanya Yahagi

"Battleship Water Oni." jawab Houshou dengan wajah pucat

Mereka semua sangat terkejut mendengar hal tersebut. Mereka semua siap jika menghadapi sebagian kecil dari Abyssal, namun menghadapi armada yang sangat besar dan Battleship Water Oni, Abyssal yang telah membunuh Kimura, merupakan sesuatu yang tidak mereka perkirakan.

Taihou langsung sadar, dan kemudian berteriak,

"Semuanya ! Kita kembali ke kapal komando !"

"Namun, bagaimana jika mereka menemukan kapal komando kita ?" tanya Shoukaku

"Kita akan membagi kelompok kita." ujar Taihou

"Aku yakin mereka memiliki target. Namun, siapa ?" tanya Aoba

Semuanya terdiam mendengar itu, dan pada saat itulah Taihou melihat Hakai yang berdiri di depannya. Ia tersenyum dan menunjuk ke arah Taihou. Taihou langsung terdiam dan kemudian berkata,

"Shoukaku, kau pimpin Zuikaku, Ryuujou dengan Yahagi, Agano, dan Noshiro kembali ke kapal komando. Furutaka, lindungi Kako bersama yang lainnya. Unryuu, pimpin divisimu melewati utara. Begitu pula dengan dirimu Aoba."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan dirimu ?" tanya Ryuujou

"Aku akan membuang waktu mereka." ujar Taihou

"Eh ?! Kau sinting ! Lawanmu ada banyak ! Jika dirimu sudah terjebak di tengah, kau tidak akan dapat melakukan apapun !" ujar Aoba

"Aku dapat melakukannya." ujar Taihou

Houshou mendadak memegang pundak dari Taihou, dan kemudian berkata kepada Akatsuki dan yang lainnya,

"Kalian juga kembali sekarang. Aku akan menemani Taihou."

"Houshou, kau tidak perlu..." ujar Taihou yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Houshou

Taihou tahu Houshou pasti akan tetap di sana apapun alasan darinya. Ia langsung menunduk dan kemudian berkata,

"Semuanya... Lakukan saja apa yang kukatakan."

Semuanya mengangguk, terutama Shoukaku. Ia tahu, ini akan menjadi akhir yang indah baginya.

* * *

Taihou melihat ke arah langit gelap yang semakin mendekat. Semua Gadis Kapal kelas Kapal Induk memberikan pesawat mereka untuk Taihou dan Houshou yang akan menahan lawan selama mungkin. Mereka semua membutuhkan hal tersebut. Houshou berdiri di sebelahnya dan langsung bertanya kepada Taihou,

"Mengapa kau memilih untuk melakukan hal seperti ini ?"

"Target mereka adalah diriku." ujar Taihou

"Dari mana kau mengetahui hal tersebut ?" tanya Houshou

"Dia." jawab Taihou

"Dia ? Dari Viltus-san ?" tanya Houshou

"Seseorang yang menghantui mimpiku dan mimpi Kazuki." ujar Taihou

Houshou sangat terkejut mendengar nama tersebut. Taihou tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak berbicara hanya berdua saja, Houshou-san"

"Iya..." jawab Houshou sembari melihat ke arah langit yang semakin mendekati mereka.

"Kau tahu, pada saat dirimu mengatakan bahwa berada di divisi Kazuki itu sangat menyenangkan, aku sama sekali tidak percaya." ujar Taihou

"Aku tahu. Itu semua karena apa yang terjadi pertama kali pada kalian berdua." ujar Houshou

"Ahahahahaha... Namun, setelah diriku di bawah dirinya, aku sadar dirinya itu sangat berubah. Kami merasakan semuanya. Marah. Duka. Sedih. Bahagia." ujar Taihou sembari melihat ke cincin di tangannya.

Houshou terdiam mendengar hal tersebut. Ia tahu, apapun yang terjadi di pertempuran ini, semuanya akan sangat berat bagi Viltus dan Taihou. Taihou langsung tertawa dan kemudian berkata,

"Diriku bukanlah bagian awal dari divisinya, namun sedikit demi sedikit diriku melihat divisi itu berkembang semakin besar. Semua orang di sana membantu Viltus untuk berkembang menjadi seperti ini."

"Aku tahu..." ujar Houshou singkat

"Ehehehehehe... Sudahlah, kenapa diriku terus berbicara sendiri, ya ?" ujar Taihou sembari menyiapkan _crossbow_ miliknya.

Houshou hanya diam saja, dan kemudian menyiapkan busur panahnya. Dan pada saat itulah, ia melihat wajah Taihou yang siap dan berkata,

"Aku akan kembali. Apapun yang terjadi setelah ini, aku akan menghadapinya. Karena diriku yakin, pada saat diriku bersama dengan dirinya, kami dapat menghadapi apapun."

Houshou langsung terdiam, dan sadar dirinya terlalu lama tidak bersama dengan Taihou sehingga tidak menyadari perubahan darinya. Dari seorang Gadis Kapal yang sulit untuk berinteraksi menjadi seseorang yang ceria dan penuh semangat seperti sekarang. Houshou langsung bergumam,

"Pada akhirnya... Burung tersebut bangkit kembali dari kematiannya, untuk melindungi yang penting baginya."

"Huh ? Kau bilang apa ?" tanya Taihou dengan wajah bingung

"Bukan apa-apa. Daripada itu, apakah kau siap dengan apa yang kita hadapi di depan kita ?" tanya Houshou

"Tentu saja." jawab Taihou sembari mengangkat senjatanya.

Houshou tersenyum, dan ia merasa misinya sekarang adalah membawa kembali Taihou kembali ke Viltus. Hanya itu yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang. Membawanya dalam keadaan utuh.

Taihou dan Houshou melihat ke depan, dan kemudian Abyssal mulai muncul sedikit demi sedikit. Taihou langsung berkata,

"Kita akan berusaha untuk menahan mereka selama maksimal dua jam. Aku harap tubuhmu kuat untuk hal tersebut, Houshou."

"Tenang saja. Pengalamanku jauh lebih banyak darimu, Taihou. Aku pasti akan mampu melakukannya." ujar Houshou

Mereka tersenyum dan meluncurkan pesawat pertama mereka.

* * *

Satu per satu pesawat jatuh dengan memakan korban cukup banyak Abyssal. Taihou dan Houshou bergerak dari satu tempat ke tempat lain dan meluncurkan pesawat milik mereka. Taihou melihat ke sekitarnya dan kemudian berkata,

"Kita setidaknya berhasil menghancurkan cukup banyak Abyssal."

"Kau benar... Walaupun mayoritas jenis Kapal Perusak dan Kapal Penjelajah Ringan." balas Houshou

"Setidaknya, kita menghancurkan tiga Kapal Induk dan dua Kapal Tempur." ujar Taihou

"Walaupun demikian, dia..." ujar Houshou

Taihou tahu, Battleship Water Oni sama sekali tidak tersentuh. Ia terlihat sangat tenang, dan terlihat mencari sesuatu. Taihou melihat ke arah mereka dan kemudian langsung berkata,

"Kita akan bergerak ke arah kanan, dan kemudian meluncurkan pesawat kita."

"Baik." jawab Houshou

Taihou bergerak ke tempat yang ia maksud, namun pada saat itu sonarnya memberitahukan sesuatu kepadanya. Sebuah torpedo yang mengarah ke mereka berdua. Sontak Taihou langsung berteriak,

"Houshou ! Torpedo !"

"Eh ?"

Houshou melihat ke sonarnya, dan melihat tanda torpedo mendekat. Mereka berdua menghindari torpedo tersebut. Taihou langsung berkata,

"Serangan mereka sangat akurat."

"Terlalu akurat jika dapat kubilang." ujar Houshou

Mereka melihat ke langit dan tidak menemukan satu pun pesawat. Selain itu, sonar sama sekali tidak dapat menemukan kapal selam. Taihou langsung berkata,

"Mustahil torpedo tersebut berasal dari Kapal Penjelajah Berat !"

"Dan dari mana mereka menemukan lokasi kita ?" tanya Houshou

Mendadak beberapa peluru menghujani daerah mereka, dan itu membuat Taihou dan Houshou kembali berjalan. Mereka bergerak dan mulai menerbangkan pesawat mereka kembali. Mereka terus bergerak, hingga Houshou terkena serangan yang cukup fatal. Taihou yang melihat itu langsung berhenti, dan kemudian memapah Houshou. Houshou langsung berkata,

"Tidak... Kau tidak perlu..."

"Kita akan kembali bersama. Itu janjiku." ujar Taihou tanpa memperdulikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Houshou.

Houshou melihat ke arah Taihou, dan kemudian menutup matanya. Taihou sendiri memilih fokus untuk bergerak menjauh dari area tersebut. Mereka terus bergerak, hingga akhirnya Taihou berkata,

"Mereka semua seharusnya sudah sampai di kapal komando."

"Iya... Kau benar." jawab Houshou

"Sekarang, kita harus menjauhi area mereka..." ujar Taihou

"Namun, mata mereka sangat jeli jika dapat menyerang kita dari jarak sejauh itu." ujar Houshou

"Dan itu masalahnya. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan pesawat mereka, dan juga tidak ada satu pun kapal selam di dekat kita." ujar Taihou

"Apa yang membuat mereka seakurat itu ?!" tanya Houshou dengan wajah khawatir

Tentu saja Houshou khawatir dengan hal tersebut. Itu semua karena Abyssal memiliki sebuah teknologi yang dapat menemukan posisi lawan dengan tepat. Dan hal tersebut akan membuat manusia semakin terdesak dari lautan, dan mungkin akan dikuasai oleh Abyssal dalam waktu singkat.

Taihou kembali bergerak, namun gerakannya jauh lebih lambat karena membawa Houshou di tengah hujan peluru. Hingga akhirnya, sebuah peluru mengenai kakinya dan membuat dirinya berhenti sebentar. Ia melihat ke arah perlengkapannya, dan kemudian langsung berkata,

"Aku masih dapat bergerak..."

"Taihou, tinggalkan saja diriku !" ujar Houshou

"Tidak akan !" ujar Taihou

Houshou melihat ke arah Taihou yang meringis kesakitan dan kemudian bermaksud berjalan. Namun, ia langsung berhenti karena merasakan sesuatu yang menakutkan di belakangnya. Mereka berdua melihat ke belakang dan menemukan Battleship Water Oni. Wajah mereka berdua semakin pucat dan kemudian mendengar Battleship Water Oni yang berkata,

"Ingin... Pergi... Ke... Mana... Burung... Yang... Cantik ?"

"Kau..." ujar Taihou dengan wajah pucat

"Ahahahahahahaha... Aku senang sekali dengan wajah itu..." ujar Battleship Water Oni

Ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Taihou menatap tajam ke arah Battleship Water Oni, dan kemudian langsung mengarahkan _crossbow_ miliknya ke arahnya. Namun, dalam sekejap wanita tersebut berdiri di depannya, dan menahannya. Ia langsung bertanya,

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Burung yang manis ?"

"Ugh..."

Battleship Water Oni langsung mengambil senjata milik Taihou, dan membiarkan Houshou terjatuh. Ia kemudian menyentuh pipi dari Taihou dan kemudian berkata,

"Ah... Kau rupanya..."

"Huh ?" ujar Taihou dengan wajah bingung

"Jawaban macam apa itu ? Tunggu... Jangan bilang pria itu sudah berhasil ?" ujar Battleship Water Oni dengan wajah terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Taihou

"Wajah ini... Rambut ini... Warna mata ini... Semuanya sama..." ujar Battleship Water Oni

Taihou tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali karena rasa takut. Batteship Water Oni kembali memegang wajahnya dan kemudian berkata,

"Pria itu... Pria bangsat itu... Benar-benar... Berhasil, ya ?"

"Apa maksudmu, monster ?!" ujar Taihou berusaha memberanikan diri

"Monster ? Ah... Tentu saja... Diriku adalah monster... Namun, mereka bukanlah monster... Karena mereka... Di pihak manusia..." ujar Battleship Water Oni.

Taihou semakin bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Battleship Water Oni. Sedikit demi sedikit, ia merasa mengenal Abyssal tersebut. Ia merasa pernah menemuinya, namun dirinya sama sekali tidak ingat. Battleship Water Oni melihat ke arah cincin dari Taihou dan berkata,

"Dia... Berani..."

"Eh ?"

"Dia... Sudah... Berubah... Ehehehehehe..." ujar Battleship Water Oni

"Siapa ?"

"Taihou... Apakah kau tahu... Siapa yang membuat kami... seperti ini ?" tanya Battleship Water Oni

"Huh ?"

"Siapa yang... membuat... kalian seperti ini ?" tanya Battleship Water Oni sekali lagi

"Eh ? Apa..."

"Siapa... yang membuatku... terpisah dengan... suamiku... putriku... dan putraku ?" tanya dirinya sekali lagi

Taihou sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Battleship Water Oni. Yang ia lihat adalah Battleship Water Oni yang semakin tidak stabil, dan kemudian mengarahkan tangannya ke leher Taihou. Ia mulai mencekik Taihou dan berkata,

"Mungkin... Kau akan... mengetahuinya..."

"Ugh... Kau..." ujar Taihou

"Kau akan... mengetahuinya... jika... dirimu... ke sisi... kami..." ujar Battleship Water Oni

"Apa... maksudmu..."

"Sama... seperti... putriku... yang manis..."

Taihou mulai kehabisan nafas, dan kemudian merasakan tangan yang mencekik dirinya sedikit lepas. Ia mendengar suara Houshou yang berkata,

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu membunuhnya !"

"Ah... Aku lupa... Ada serangga..." ujar Battleship Water Oni sembari melihat ke arah Houshou

Ia mengarahkan meriamnya ke arah Houshou, dan pada saat itulah Houshou tersenyum. Ia berkata dalam hati bahwa ini adalah akhir untuk dirinya. Namun, tidak terjadi apapun. Yang ia dengar adalah pukulan dari seseorang ke Battleship Water Oni. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat Taihou yang memukul wajah Battleship Water Oni.

Setelah pukulan tersebut, Battleship Water Oni semakin tidak stabil. Ia kemudian mengucapkan beberapa kata yang tidak dimengerti oleh Houshou. Namun, Taihou sedikit terkejut dan berkata dengan pelan,

"Bunuh... Balas Dendam..."

"Huh ?" ujar Houshou dengan wajah terkejut.

"Itu yang ia katakan..."

"Dari mana kau mengetahuinya ?"

"Itu..."

Mereka melihat ke arah Battleship Water Oni yang melihat ke arah mereka. Mata biru dari Battleship Water Oni berubah menjadi merah darah. Ia melihat ke arah Taihou dan Houshou dan berkata,

"Aku... bunuh... Kalian... Entahlah... Apa yang... akan dikatakan... olehnya..."

Ia langsung mengarahkan meriam ke arah Taihou dan Houshou. Kedua target dari Battleship Water Oni mulai bergerak, dan bersiap-siap jika terdengar tembakan. Namun, yang mereka dengar adalah erangan dari Battleship Water Oni. Sebuah anak panah menusuk tangannya, dan membuatnya berteriak kesakitan.

Taihou melihat ke arah belakangnya, dan kemudian langsung melihat mereka semua Abyssal mendekati Battleship Water Oni, sekaligus melihat mereka semua pergi mencari pelakunya. Melihat itu, Houshou langsung berkata,

"Taihou... Ini kesempatan..."

"Iya..." ujar Taihou

"Ada apa, Taihou ?" tanya Houshou

"Siapa... wanita itu ?" ujar Taihou

"Huh ?"

"Aku merasa mengenalnya..." ujar Taihou

Houshou yang melihat dan mendengar itu langsung menepuk pipi dari Taihou dan berkata,

"Sebaiknya... Kita kembali saja. Aku yakin, Viltus menunggu kita."

"Iya." ujar Taihou

Mereka berdua mulai menjauh dari area tersebut kembali ke Kapal Komando pada saat Abyssal dan Battleship Water Oni fokus untuk mencari Gadis Kapal yang menyerang mereka.

* * *

HakunoKazuki di sini !

Baiklah, untuk pengumuman ini saya akan mengganti nama pena saya ! Dan itu akan menjadi nama pena final ! Jadi, kalian akan melihat nama HakunoKazuki untuk terakhir kalinya di bagian pengumuman ini.

Selain itu, saya akan kembali mengupload karya saya yang saya tarik untuk diperbaiki dari awal.  
H : Memangnya banyak perubahan ?  
HK : Lebih baik seperti itu...  
H : Terserah katamu...

Baiklah, sekian dari saya. Terima kasih banyak. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	33. Dark Sky - One Hope

**Chapter 32**

 **Dark Sky**

 **Part 3 - One Hope**

* * *

Setelah melakukan beberapa pengarahan dengan seluruh Gadis Kapalnya dan melihat semuanya pergi untuk menjalankan operasi mereka, Viltus langsung duduk di kursinya dan kemudian melihat ke arah layar dan juga peta di meja tengah dari ruang komando. Ia kemudian langsung menghela nafas dan kemudian mendengar suara dari Marcos yang berkata,

"Kau pasti masih memikirkan mengenai sesuatu. Apakah itu benar ?"

"Sepertinya dapat terlihat dengan jelas dari wajahku, benar ?" tanya Viltus sembari tertawa kecil

"Tentu saja kami mengetahuinya, idiot." ujar Magyar sembari membuka satu botol minuman soda favoritnya

"Ahahahahahaha... Kalian ada benarnya." ujar Viltus sembari melihat ke arah layar di depannya.

Layar di depannya menunjukkan beberapa laporan yang dihasilkan dari operasi kecil penunjang dari operasi kedua ini. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari beberapa laporan tersebut. Jika ia mengingat mengenai apa yang dilaporkan sebelum seluruh operasi ini berjalan, Abyssal menurunkan delapan armada untuk menjaga daerah tersebut.

Namun, berdasarkan apa yang tertera di laporan dari Akira, Toshiko, dan Frederich beberapa hari yang lalu terdapat sesuatu yang berbeda. Akira menemukan delapan armada, sementara Toshiko menemukan sepuluh armada. Untuk Frederich sendiri menemukan tujuh armada. Laporan dari Toshikolah yang membuat dirinya sangat khawatir.

Jika benar apa yang diberitahukan oleh Toshiko itu benar, maka Abyssal menurunkan armada jauh lebih banyak dari yang dilaporkan sebelumnya. Frederich yang melihat wajah dari Viltus kemudian berkata,

"Sepertinya ini ada hubungannya dengan laporan dari Komandan Natsume."

"Iya. Laporan yang diberikan olehnya menunjukkan bahwa lawan kita terdiri dari sepuluh armada." ujar Viltus

"Tambahan dua armada dari lawan seharusnya bukan masalah besar." ujar Anastasia

"Justru yang kukhawatirkan adalah kemungkinan lawan masih menyembunyikan armada utama mereka." balas Viltus

"Menyembunyikan... Itu merupakan salah satu kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi di medan pertempuran." ujar Marcos

"Aku yakin dirimu pernah merasakan atau mungkin melakukan hal demikian selama masih aktif di Brazil, benar ?" tanya Viltus

Marcos hanya mengangkat bahunya saja, dan kemudian langsung berjalan ke tempat Anastasia untuk membantunya. Frederich sendiri sedang memperhatikan seluruh dokumen yang diberikan oleh Viltus. Untuk Magyar, dirinya terlihat memperhatikan layar yang kosong di depannya. Tidak ada apapun dari layar Anastasia dan Magyar untuk posisi 500 km di sekitar kapal komando mereka.

Viltus kembali menghela nafas mendengar itu semua hingga Frederich bertanya kepada Viltus,

"Pada saat seluruh Gadis Kapal akan pergi, apa anda lakukan kepada mereka ?"

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya mengantar kepergian dari Taihou." ujar Magyar yang langsung mendapat lemparan dokumen dari Viltus

Semuanya tertawa melihat hal tersebut, dan apa yang dilakukan Magyar sedikit mengangkat suasana berat di kapal komando tersebut. Setelah tertawa sebentar, Viltus melihat ke arah Frederich dan berkata,

"Hanya memberitahukan mengenai tujuan utama dari operasi ini..."

"Dengan diakhiri ciuman ke bibir Taihou." ujar Anastasia, yang juga mendapatkan lemparan dari Viltus

"Dapatkah kalian berdua berhenti melakukan hal tersebut ?" protes Viltus

"Bukankah itu kebiasaan dirimu selama ini ?" tanya Magyar

"Tepat sekali. Aku sangat iri dengan hal tersebut, mengerti." ujar Anastasia

"Makanya jangan bertengkar terus dengan dirinya." ujar Viltus kepada Anastasia

Viltus, Magyar dan Anastasia berbicara sebentar mengenai beberapa hal, dan hal tersebut membuat Frederich terdiam. Pertanyaannya seakan-akan menghilang dari pembicaraan mereka, namun hal tersebut membuat suasana di tempat tersebut lebih hidup.

Marcos yang melihat hal tersebut langsung menepuk pundak dari Frederich dan berkata,

"Kau sepertinya masih belum terbiasa dengan mereka bertiga, benar ?"

"Dapat dikatakan seperti itu." jawab Frederich

"Sudahlah. Jangan terlalu kaku seperti itu, namun jangan memaksakan diri juga. Aku yakin, lambat laun kau akan cukup dekat dengan mereka bertiga." ujar Marcos

"Aku dapat melihat hal tersebut." ujar Frederich sembari tertawa kecil

"Jadi, kau masih bertanya-tanya apa yang diberikan oleh Viltus kepada mereka semua ?" tanya Marcos

"Mungkin apa yang dikatakan oleh Magyar dan Anastasia ada benarnya, dan apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus pun juga ada benarnya. Jadi, jawabannya adalah aku sudah mendapatkan jawabannya." jawab Frederich

"Ahahahahahahaha... Aku cukup senang dirimu dapat membaca pesan dari mereka bertiga dengan mudah." ujar Marcos

Frederich pun ikut tertawa. Namun, tawa mereka semua di dalam kapal komando terhenti karena mendengar bunyi panggilan dari seseorang. Viltus langsung berdiri, dan semua orang di dalam komando langsung dalam posisi siap semua. Walaupun Frederich sudah beberapa kali bersama dengan mereka semua, dirinya masih belum terbiasa dengan perubahan mendadak dari mereka semua.

Viltus mendengar suara seorang wanita dari seberang komunikasi, dan mendengar

"Kapten Amarov, kami sama sekali belum menemukan posisi lawan. Itu laporan dari Aoba kepada saya."

"Itu bukan masalah, Komandan Natsume. Kami pun belum mendapat laporan dari Taihou." balas Viltus

"Ummm..."

"Ada apa, Komandan Natsume ?" tanya Viltus

"Apakah kau yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja ? Aku khawatir terhadap Aoba, Uzuki dan Yayoi di depan sana." ujar Toshiko

"Aku sama sekali tidak dapat menjawab hal tersebut." jawab Viltus

"..."

"Tidak hanya dirimu yang khawatir. Semuanya pun khawatir. Operasi ini sangat besar, dan ada kemungkinan akan memakan korban." ujar Viltus

"Aku tahu..."

"Namun, yang dapat kita lakukan adalah percaya pada mereka semua. Aku yakin mereka dapat menemukan posisi lawan kita dan juga kembali dengan selamat." ujar Viltus

Toshiko yang mendengar itu langsung tertawa dan kemudian berkata,

"Saya rasa saya harus percaya dengan dirimu deh."

"Huh ? Jawaban macam apa itu ?" tanya Viltus dengan wajah sedikit kurang yakin

"Saya akan melaporkan kepada anda jika saya menemukan sesuatu yang baru." ujar Toshiko

Setelah itu komunikasi terhenti. Viltus kemudian memperhatikan beberapa dokumen dan kemudian langsung terdiam sebentar. Tidak berapa lama, ia mulai menguap dan membuat semuanya sedikit kaget. Frederichlah yang pertama berbicara,

"Kapten... Dirimu..."

"Sepertinya rasa lelah selama beberapa hari ini benar-benar sudah merasuki tubuhku." ujar Viltus yang menyela Frederich

"Viltus, bagaimana jika dirimu beristirahat saja sekarang ?" tanya Anastasia

"Tidak bisa." jawab Viltus

"Seperti dugaanku." ujar Magyar yang langsung berdiri dari kursinya

"..."

"Kapten, sebaiknya dirimu istirahat saja dahulu." ujar Frederich

"Aku..."

"Percaya saja pada kami. Kau sudah cukup lama bersama kami, setidaknya percaya saja pada kami." ujar Marcos menepuk pundak dari Viltus

"Jika kalian berkata demikian." ujar Viltus

Viltus kemudian berdiri, merenggangkan diri, dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Tepat sebelum keluar, ia melihat ke semuanya dan berkata,

"Diriku akan tidur selama 30 menit. Jika diriku belum datang dalam 30 menit, hubungi diriku. Jika terdapat pengumuman penting, hubungi diriku."

"Baik !" ujar semuanya

Viltus langsung keluar dan berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Ia terus berjalan dan melihat sebuah bayangan hitam yang berdiri di depannya. Ia langsung berkata dengan pelan,

"Inikah yang kau rasakan pada saat itu... Kimura."

Viltus diam sebentar dan kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah cincin miliknya dan berkata,

"Pada saat itu, diriku sama sekali tidak mengalami sesuatu bernama cinta. Namun, sekarang berbeda karena diriku sudah memiliki seseorang yang sangat penting. Sama seperti dirimu."

Ia mencium cincin di jarinya dan kemudian berkata,

"Kumohon... Kembalilah kemari... Dengan selamat..."

Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah kasurnya, merebahkan diri, dan tidur sebentar.

* * *

Tiga puluh menit berlalu dan Viltus sudah berjalan kembali ke ruangan komando. Ia memperhatikan seluruh krunya sedang berbincang-bincang ringan mengenai beberapa hal, terutama mengenai Frederich yang baru saja datang dari luar ruang komando dan tersenyum. Ia kemudian masuk dan berkata,

"Baik... Istirahat sudah selesai."

"Ah... Kau sudah lebih segar sekarang." ujar Anastasia

"Tidur tiga puluh menit sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku." ujar Viltus sembari berjalan ke arah kursinya

Setelah ia duduk, ia langsung melihat ke semuanya dan kemudian bertanya,

"Apa saja yang kulewatkan selama diriku tertidur tadi ?"

"Tidak ada yang istimewa. Hanya laporan mengenai langit yang masih biru dengan lautan luas yang kosong." canda Magyar

"Heh ? Cuaca seperti itu sepertinya cukup baik untuk piknik." ujar Viltus sembari tertawa

Semuanya tertawa mendengar jawaban dari Viltus. Setelah itu, Frederich berkata,

"Setidaknya tadi Komandan Aoki menghubungi kita."

"Huh ? Akira ? Ada apa gerangan..." ujar Viltus sedikit berpikir

"Ia menanyakan mengenai kondisi di kapal komando ini karena bukan dirimu yang menjawab panggilannya." ujar Marcos

"Ah... Kau ada benarnya. Selain itu, apa yang ia laporkan kepada kalian ?" tanya Viltus

"Unryuu pun tidak menemukan apapun. Sebenarnya informasi tersebut sudah diberikan kepada Taihou, namun supaya dirimu mendapatkan informasi yang lebih lengkap saja." ujar Anastasia sembari merenggangkan badannya.

Pada saat Anastasia melakukan hal tersebut, semua pria di sana memperhatikan Anastasia sebentar sebelum Viltus berkata,

"Tidak ada laporan sedikit pun mengenai kehadiran lawan di daerah tersebut."

"Sungguh aneh." ujar Frederich

"Laporan kemarin dan hari ini sangat berbeda. Terlalu berbeda." ujar Magyar sembari mengambil satu dokumen

"Hubungi Laksamana Muda Yoshida sekarang juga." ujar Viltus mendadak

Semuanya sangat terkejut pada saat mendengar hal tersebut. Namun, tidak satu pun dari mereka yang menentang apa yang diminta oleh Viltus. Itu semua karena rasa khawatir mulai mereka rasakan setelah beberapa jam tanpa ada kejelasan mengenai kehadiran lawan mereka. Satoshi langsung menjawabnya,

"Kapten Amarov, ada apa gerangan dirimu menghubungi diriku ?"

"Laksamana Muda Yoshida, apakah operasi ini memang diperlukan ?" tanya Viltus

"Mengapa dirimu bertanya sekarang ?" tanya Satoshi

"Itu semua sangat mudah. Kami semua sudah berada di tempat ini selama lima jam, namun kami sama sekali tidak menemukan lawan sama sekali." ujar Viltus

"Itu menjelaskan mengapa dirimu masih tidak melakukan satu pun gerakan sampai sekarang." ujar Satoshi

"Sebenarnya saya ingin menarik mereka semua untuk mundur sekarang. Namun, jika demikian tentu saja atasan akan marah besar kepada saya. Maka dari itu, saya akan bertanya kepada anda selaku pemimpin utama dari seluruh operasi ini, apakah kami dapat mundur sekarang ?" tanya Viltus

"Saya sebenarnya ingin menerima usulanmu untuk mundur. Namun, Grand Admiral sudah memberitahu diriku untuk melanjutkan operasi tersebut hingga akhirnya tercapai seluruh targetnya." ujar Satoshi

"Begitu ya..."

"Selain itu, Grand Admiral pun mengirimkan kepada dirimu bantuan. Mereka terdiri dari Houshou, Akatsuki, Hibiki, Inazuma, dan Ikazuchi." ujar Satoshi

"Tambahan armada ? Ada sisi bagusnya sih. Namun, jika Grand Admiral sudah berkata demikian, saya tidak memiliki hak untuk menolaknya." ujar Viltus

"Terima kasih banyak, Kapten Amarov. Dan maafkan saya tidak dapat menerima usulanmu sekarang." ujar Satoshi

"Itu bukan masalah. Saat ini situasi memang sangat berat sehingga dapat dimaklumkan." ujar Viltus

Satoshi sedikit tertawa dan berkata bahwa dirinya masih memiliki pekerjaan lain sehingga menutup komunikasi dengan Viltus. Viltus menghela nafas dan kemudian melihat ke anggota krunya dan berkata,

"Lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian... Kita tidak dapat mundur sekarang."

"Baik." jawab semuanya

"Daripada itu, hubungi Taihou sekarang juga." ujar Viltus

"Eh ? Baik." ujar Frederich sembari berusaha untuk menghubungi Taihou

Tidak berapa lama, terdengar suara yang memberitahukan bahwa sudah terhubung. Viltus langsung bertanya,

"Taihou, bagaimana kondisi di luar sana ?"

"Kami tidak menemukan mereka sama sekali." jawab Taihou

"Kami pun tidak menemukan apapun dari radar kami." ujar Viltus sembari menghela nafas.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Lagipula, dirimu yang akan menjadi pusat dari setiap perintah di operasi ini." ujar Taihou sedikit tertawa

"Begitu pula dengan dirimu" ujar Viltus

"Daripada itu, Vil... Laksamana Amarov..." ujar Taihou

"Aku tahu... Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan bahwa ada perintah tambahan dari Laksamana Muda Yoshida." ujar Viltus

"Eh ? Apakah itu ?" tanya Taihou

"Beliau berkata bahwa ada sedikit perintah dari Grand Admiral Ichijo. Dan dirinya akan mengirimkan Houshou ke tempat operasimu." ujar Viltus

"Eh ?! Houshou-san ?" tanya Taihou dengan nada sangat terkejut

"Iya. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa alasannya. Namun jika dirimu mampu, lindungi Houshou juga." ujar Viltus

"Tentu saja. Karena ia merupakan figur seorang ibu untuk kita semua." balas Taihou

Viltus langsung tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Yang penting kau kembali dengan selamat. Itu saja."

"Tenang saja. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." ujar Taihou

Setelah itu, Viltus menutup komunikasi dengan Taihou dan melihat ke semuanya. Semua anggota krunya mengangguk dan kembali bekerja di posisi masing-masing.

* * *

Viltus terlihat diam di tempat dan kemudian melihat ke seluruh krunya kembali. Tepat pada saat itulah, dirinya menyadari kembali. Semuanya terdiam di tempat. Ia langsung menghela nafas dan berkata,

"Ada apa gerangan dirimu datang kemari, Hakai ?"

"Hoooh... Dirimu sudah mengerti kapan diriku datang ya ? Luar biasa." ujar Hakai

"Tentu saja diriku dapat mengerti kapan seseorang yang menyebalkan seperti dirimu akan muncul jika kau terus melakukan hal yang sama." ujar Viltus

Hakai sendiri mendadak muncul di belakang Viltus dan kemudian memperhatikan seluruh ruang komando tersebut. Ia langsung tersenyum. Viltus yang melihat Hakai terlihat sedikit kesal dan berkata,

"Mengapa dirimu datang kemari ?"

"Huh ? Hanya mengunjungi teman saja." ujar Hakai dengan entengnya

Viltus menatap tajam ke arah Hakai yang sama sekali tidak digubris olehnya. Hakai berjalan ke arah Anastasia, mengelus rambutnya dan kemudian berkata,

"Sepertinya semuanya sangat mencurigakan, benar ?"

"Jika kau yang berkata demikian, berarti ini merupakan sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya." ujar Viltus

"Mengapa dirimu mengasosiasikan diriku dengan sesuatu yang berbahaya ?" tanya Hakai

"Intuisi." ujar Viltus

Hakai melihat ke arah Viltus dengan wajah yang cukup senang dan kemudian duduk di atas meja yang ada di depan Viltus. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Namun, apa yang kau katakan itu sama sekali tidak memiliki dasar."

"Apa maksudmu tidak memiliki dasar ?" tanya Viltus

"Entahlah..." ujar Hakai sembari mengangkat bahunya

Viltus langsung terdiam mendengar itu. Ia bermaksud menanyakan sesuatu, namun Hakai berkata,

"Namun, setidaknya diriku tahu... Manusia itu sama saja satu sama lain."

"Huh ? Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Viltus

"Ya... Itu bukan sesuatu yang dapat dibahas di sini. Tema dari kisah ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal tersebut." jawab Hakai

"..."

"Eh ? Sepertinya dirimu penasaran, ya ? Aku yakin dirimu penasaran... Ahahahahaha" ujar Hakai

"Tidak... Yang kau lakukan sekarang hanya membuang waktuku saja." ujar Viltus

"Begitukah ? Yang kulakukan sekarang ini hanyalah membantumu mengisi waktu kosongmu." ujar Hakai

Viltus sama sekali tidak mengerti apa tujuan dari Hakai muncul di hadapannya kembali. Hakai kemudian berdiri dan berkata,

"Manusia akan kehilangan akal sehatnya pada saat sesuatu yang sangat dicintainya akan dilukai. Baik itu sesuatu yang nyata seperti sesama manusia atau sesuatu yang spiritual."

"..."

"Dan pada saat itulah, mereka lupa padahal di hadapannya adalah sesama manusia normal. Hanya karena sesuatu yang konyol oleh manusia lain." ujar Hakai

"Apakah kau menyindir apa yang terjadi di dunia ini ? Atas apa yang dilakukan oleh keluargaku ?" tanya Viltus

"Mungkin..." ujar Hakai

"Eh ? Tunggu... Kau berkata yang sangat dicintai." ujar Viltus

Hakai melihat ke arah Viltus dan pada saat bersamaan Viltus langsung berdiri dan menarik kerah dari Hakai. Ia langsung berkata,

"Kau jangan berani-beraninya menyentuh Taihou !"

"Aku tidak akan menyentuhnya." ujar Hakai

"Bagaimana diriku dapat percaya dengan hal tersebut ?!"

"Mudah. Diriku tidak dapat seutuhnya muncul di dunia ini. Diriku hanyalah seorang pemain tambahan saja. Jadi, itu sangat mustahil."

"Apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya ?!"

Hakai semakin tersenyum pada saat melihat ke arah Viltus dan kemudian berkata,

"Entahlah... Namun, itu semua tergantung dari keputusanmu."

"Tch..."

"Walaupun demikian, diriku penasaran... Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya."

Mendadak dunia di sekitar Viltus dan Hakai bergetar dengan hebat. Hakai tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Ya... Sampai di sini saja perbincangan kita. Mereka memanggil dirimu."

"Jika dirimu berani melakukan sesuatu pada Taihou..." ujar Viltus yang langsung disela oleh Hakai

"Semua tergantung dari keputusanmu... Kazuki." ujar Hakai sebelum menghilang.

Dan setelah Hakai menghilang, Viltus mengedipkan matanya dan melihat Magyar dengan Anastasia yang terlihat khawatir. Anastasia langsung berkata,

"Viltus... Kau..."

"Tenang saja... Sepertinya diriku tertidur di sini." ujar Viltus sembari menyela Anastasia

"Walaupun demikian, kau mendapatkan mimpi buruk." ujar Magyar

"Sepertinya terlihat dari wajahku, ya ?" ujar Viltus yang langsung memegang kepalanya

Ia kemudian meyakinkan kedua koleganya bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Namun, di kepalanya masih terngiang-ngiang dari apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai sebelumnya.

"Semuanya tergantung dari keputusanmu... Kazuki."

Viltus menghela nafas dan kemudian duduk di kursinya dengan tegap. Dan pada saat bersamaan, ia kembali melihat seorang pria yang berdiri di tengah ruang komando. Viltus langsung berkata dengan pelan,

"Dan sekarang... Dirimu yang akan memperhatikan apa yang akan kulakukan... Kimura."

* * *

Masih belum ada laporan dari Taihou mengenai apakah dirinya sudah bertemu dengan Houshou atau belum. Dan itu membuatnya sedikit khawatir. Semuanya pun juga merasa khawatir karena Houshou hanya dikawal oleh beberapa Gadis Kapal dari kelas Perusak. Anastasia dan Marcos berdiri di belakang Magyar yang sibuk memperhatikan radar miliknya.

Frederich lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan peta di hadapan mereka. Yang ia lihat adalah peta kosong yang tidak terdapat satu pun pion yang melambangkan Abyssal. Mereka semua bersembunyi di lautan yang sangat luas tersebut. Frederich langsung berkata,

"Bagaimana mungkin di lautan yang luas ini kita sama sekali tidak menemukan mereka ?"

"Itu yang menjadi pertanyaanku selama ini." jawab Viltus

"Apakah mereka semua dapat menyelam ?" tanya Frederich

"Huh ?" ujar Marcos dengan wajah sedikit bingung pada saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Frederich

"Ah... Maaf, namun itu dikarenakan di Jerman kami menghadapi Gadis Kapal yang dapat menyelam dan muncul secara mendadak." ujar Frederich

"Bukankah itu yang disebut dengan kelas Kapal Selam, ya ?" ujar Marcos

"Tidak... Yang muncul adalah kelas Ri pada saat itu." ujar Frederich

Mendengar itu, Viltus diam sebentar dan kemudian memperhatikan sonar dari Anastasia yang ditinggalkan. Ia tidak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Frederich, namun hal tersebut merupakan salah satu yang dapat dipertimbangkan. Tidak berapa lama, ia mendapat panggilan dari Aoba. Ia sedikit terkejut pada saat mendapat panggilan tersebut dan pada saat bersamaan dirinya sangat khawatir. Ia langsung berkata,

"Aoba, ada apa ?"

"Ah... Laksamana Amarov... Ini..." ujar Aoba yang sedikit tidak yakin

"Apa yang terjadi di sana ? Apakah kalian diserang ?" tanya Viltus

"Bukan demikian..." ujar Aoba

"Lalu... Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan Taihou ?" tanya Viltus

Viltus dapat mendengar dengan jelas Aoba yang terkejut pada saat Viltus menebaknya. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Apa yang terjadi, Aoba ?"

"Taihou... Dia sama sekali tidak menjawab kami sama sekali." ujar Aoba

"Eh ? Kalian terpisah ?" tanya Viltus

"Tidak... Dia di depan Aoba... Namun, dirinya terdiam dan matanya kosong." ujar Aoba

"..."

"Sebenarnya... Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu dan Taihou, sih ? Kalian cukup sering seperti ini." tanya Aoba

"Itu bukan masalahmu saat ini... Aku akan menghubungi Taihou secara langsung." jawab Viltus

"Jangan melakukan tindakan idiot !" ujar Aoba

"Huh ? Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Viltus

"Entahlah... Sebuah firasat. Itu saja." ujar Aoba

"Aku tahu... Aku akan menghubungi Taihou sekarang." ujar Viltus

Aoba langsung menghela nafas dan kemudian menutup komunikasinya saat ini. Viltus kemudian menghubungi Taihou, namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Semuanya melihat ke arah Viltus yang sedikit khawatir hingga akhirnya ia berkata,

"Taihou ! Jawab sekarang... Taihou !"

"Ada apa, Viltus ?" tanya Taihou

Viltus sangat lega pada saat Taihou menjawabnya, begitu pula dengan seluruh krunya. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Aku mendengar kabar dari Aoba bahwa dirimu membatu di sana. Sama sekali tidak menjawab apapun."

"..."

"Huh ? Taihou, ada apa ?" tanya Viltus dengan nada khawatir

"Kau... Tidak akan melakukan tindakan idiot, kan ?" tanya Taihou

"Huh ? Pertanyaan macam apa itu ?" tanya Viltus sekali lagi

"Aku khawatir..."jawab Taihou

"Tentu saja tidak akan..." ujar Viltus yang akhirnya sadar apa yang dipikirkan oleh Taihou

Ia langsung menghela nafas dan melihat ke arah langit-langit ruang komandonya. Ia kemudian bertanya,

"Apa yang kau lihat ?"

"Dia." jawab Taihou

"..."

"Dia muncul di depanku." lanjut Taihou

"Dia ? Siapa yang dimaksud oleh Taihou ?" tanya Anastasia

"Sepertinya seseorang yang kalian berdua kenal. Siapakah itu ?" tanya Magyar

"Itu bukan masalah kalian saat ini..." ujar Viltus sembari berpikir.

Viltus diam sebentar, hingga akhirnya ia berkata,

"Baiklah..."

"Eh ? Baiklah apa Viltus ?" tanya Taihou

"Kalian kembali sekarang. Situasi di depan sana cukup berbahaya..."

"Kapten... Terjadi gangguan di komunikasi kita." ujar Frederich

"Eh ?! Taihou ! Kau mendengarku ? Hei !" ujar Viltus

Yang didengar oleh Viltus berikutnya adalah suara statis saja. Viltus langsung terdiam dan pada saat bersamaan ia melihat bayangan hitam di tengah ruangan tersebut menatap tajam ke arah dirinya. Ia langsung bergumam,

"Apakah ini... Yang kau rasakan..."

* * *

Seluruh anggota kru dari Viltus berusaha untuk menghubungi Viltus dan armada lain, namun tidak satu pun yang menjawab mereka. Viltus sendiri sudah terlihat sangat resah pada saat komunikasi sudah terputus. Saat ini, sudah beberapa puluh menit berlalu semenjak hal tersebut terjadi.

Tidak berapa lama, terdengar laporan beberapa Gadis Kapal yang meminta ijin untuk kembali. Viltus langsung mengijinkannya dan memerintahkan mereka untuk langsung ke ruang komando. Ia pun meminta kepada Frederich untuk memberitahu Akira dan Toshiko bahwa seluruh armada mereka ada di kapal komando miliknya.

Setelah mereka semua kembali, mereka langsung melapor kepada Viltus. Namun, dirinya tidak melihat Taihou dan Houshou di sana. Viltus langsung bertanya,

"Aoba, jika boleh tahu di mana Taihou ?"

"Mengenai itu..." ujar Aoba

"Apakah dia sedang menahan lawan di depan sana ?" tanya Viltus

Sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat tepat sasaran dan itu merupakan pertanyaan yang paling ingin dihindari oleh Aoba. Namun, dikarenakan hal tersebut Aoba langsung berkata,

"Jika Aoba menjawabnya, apakah dirimu dapat tenang ?"

"Itu..." ujar Viltus

"Maka dari itu..." ujar Aoba yang langsung disela

"Sebaiknya dirimu menjawab pertanyaan itu, Aoba. Kapten menanyakannya kepada dirimu." ujar Frederich

"Frederich, ini bukan urusanmu. Aoba sedang berusaha untuk mencegah..." ujar Aoba

"Jadi, benar Taihou sendirian di depan sana." ujar Viltus

"..."

"Benar ?" tanya Viltus sekali lagi

"Iya..."

Viltus yang mendengar itu dari Aoba langsung terdiam sebentar. Ia terlihat berpikir dan pada saat bersamaan ia melihat satu bayangan yang berdiri di belakang Aoba. Ia sedikit terkejut dan kemudian langsung menutup matanya. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Jadi... Ini yang kau rasakan pada saat itu... Kimura."

Mendengar nama Kimura disebut oleh Viltus, Aoba sangat terkejut dan kemudian melihat ke arah Viltus. Rasa khawatir di kepala Aoba benar-benar menjadi kenyataan pada saat melihat Viltus di depannya. Ia langsung berjalan melewati Uzuki, Yayoi, dan Shoukaku, lalu berkata dengan keras,

"Kau tidak akan Aoba ijinkan untuk pergi ke sana, mengerti !"

"Apa maksudmu, Aoba ?" tanya Viltus yang masih menutup matanya

"Walaupun diriku tidak melihat wajah Kimura secara langsung pada saat itu, aku dapat merasakan seperti apa wajah yang ditunjukkan olehnya tepat sebelum pergi menemui kami !" ujar Aoba

"Kau memang pantas menjadi pasangan dari Kimura. Kau mengerti semuanya mengenai dirinya dan juga semua teman-temannya." ujar Viltus yang akhirnya membuka mata

Semuanya sangat terkejut melihat warna mata dari Viltus. Bukan biru laut yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada saat senang dan tenang, juga bukan merah darah yang ia tunjukkan pada saat marah besar terakhir kali. Yang mereka lihat adalah kuning emas. Aoba langsung berkata,

"Viltus..."

"Aku tidak akan pergi ke depan..." ujar Viltus

"Ah... Baguslah..." ujar Aoba dengan nada lega

"Aku tidak akan pergi ke lini depan dengan membawa korban teman-teman baikku, mengerti." ujar Viltus

"Tentu saja..." ujar Aoba

"Berarti dirimu akan pergi sendirian ke lini depan ?" tanya Unryuu mendadak

"Eh ? Apa maksudmu, Unryuu ?!" tanya Aoba

"Tunggu sebentar... Laksamana... Jangan bilang kau akan menggunakan kapal kecil itu ?!" ujar Shoukaku

Viltus sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Shoukaku. Seluruh anggota kru dari Viltus terlihat tidak berbicara sedikit pun. Mereka terlihat sangat tenang dan juga berpikir keras. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Entahlah..." ujar Viltus

"Bohong ! Kau akan pergi ke lini depan dengan menggunakan kapal itu ?! Tidak ! Kau tidak akan Aoba biarkan keluar dari kapal komando ini !" teriak Aoba

"..."

"Sudah cukup Aoba saja yang merasakan ini. Sudah cukup Aoba yang merasakan seseorang yang sangat Aoba cintai di medan perang. Aoba tidak ingin melihat ada orang lain yang bersedih seperti Aoba !" lanjut Aoba

"..."

"Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Taihou jika ia mengetahui bahwa itu adalah dirimu yang mengorbankan dirinya agar dirinya kembali ? Apa yang akan dirasakan oleh Taihou pada saat itu ?" tanya Aoba kepada Viltus

Viltus hanya tersenyum saja pada saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Aoba langsung berjalan ke arah Viltus dan menarik kerahnya dan berkata,

"Jangan seenaknya saja membuat keputusan yang akan mengorbankan nyawa orang dengan sia-sia. Apa yang ingin kau raih dengan melakukan ini ?!"

"Hanya Taihou yang kembali kemari. Mudah." ujar Viltus

"Dengan bayaran nyawamu ?" tanya Aoba

"Tidak juga." jawab Viltus

"Bohong."

"Sejak kapan diriku berbohong kepada kalian semua ?" tanya Viltus

Aoba terdiam sebentar pada saat mendengar itu. Armada milik Viltus biasanya dapat membantu Aoba, namun entah mengapa Agano terlihat diam pada saat ini. Selain itu, Ryuujou pun mulai panik dan menarik lengan baju Magyar yang masih terdiam.

Mendadak di dalam ruangan tersebut dapat mendengar isak tangis dari Aoba. Aoba langsung berkata,

"Mengapa... Mengapa ini harus terjadi kembali ? Mengapa ?"

"Tidak ada yang terulang... Aku akan kembali..." ujar Viltus

"Bohong !"

"..."

"Kimura pun berjanji seperti itu. Dan ia sama sekali tidak kembali. Apa yang kembali hanyalah rasa sedih yang dirasakan oleh seluruh Yokosuka." ujar Aoba

"..."

"Jika dirimu meninggal di sana... Apa yang akan Taihou katakan... Apa yang akan Taihou rasakan... Apa yang akan Taihou tunjukkan kepada diriku ? Semuanya akan sangat menyakitkan... Sangat menyakitkan..." ujar Aoba

Anastasia terlihat sudah tidak tenang dan memilih untuk berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut, sementara Aoba masih berbicara mengenai bagaimana perasaannya pada saat ia kehilangan Kimura dahulu. Viltus sendiri hanya terdiam pada saat mendengar itu dan kemudian langsung mengelus kepala Aoba. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Hanya ini... Yang dapat kulakukan."

"Kau dapat percaya pada Taihou untuk kembali !" ujar Aoba

"Namun, orang itu berkata lain." ujar Viltus

"Huh ? Orang itu ?" tanya Aoba dengan wajah yang sangat terkejut

Aoba diam sebentar dan kemudian melihat ke arah Viltus. Ia langsung bertanya,

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan orang itu ?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu untuk saat ini. Karena bahkan diriku pun tidak dapat mengetahuinya dengan pasti." ujar Viltus

Aoba terlihat semakin tidak yakin untuk melepas Viltus yang akan pergi sebentar lagi. Viltus langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan Aoba benar-benar menahannya. Dan pada saat bersamaan, Shoukaku sudah cukup kesal dan berkata,

"Mengapa dirimu masih mengejar dirinya ?"

"Shoukaku... Apa maksud dari pertanyaanmu ?" tanya Viltus

"Mengapa kau masih mengejar dirinya yang sudah mati ?!" tanya Shoukaku

"Dia belum mati. Aku percaya itu." ujar Viltus

"Mengapa harus dirinya yang mendapatkan ini ? Mengapa kau harus mengorbankan nyawamu untuk wanita sialan seperti itu ?" tanya Shoukaku dengan nada kesal

"Cara bicaramu tidak seperti biasanya, Shoukaku." ujar Viltus

"Itu..."

"Jawabanku sangat mudah. Seorang pria yang sudah jatuh cinta kepada seorang wanita... Pasti akan kehilangan akal sehatnya... Hanya demi wanita tersebut." ujar Viltus

Viltus langsung berjalan melewati Aoba yang terdiam pada saat Viltus berkata demikian. Ia langsung menaruh topinya dan pada saat bersamaan Marcos berkata,

"Kau dapat menggunakan kapal tersebut dari lambung sebelah kiri. Semuanya sedang dipersiapkan untuk dipergunakan sekarang. Lebih kurang lima menit dari sekarang kau dapat menggunakannya."

"Eh ? Marcos-san ?! Apa yang kau lakukan ?!" tanya Agano

"Viltus, kau harus kembali kemari mengerti. Jika kapal ini kehilangan kaptennya sekarang, semua kilau yang ditunjukkan oleh kapal ini akan pudar pada saat itu juga." ujar Marcos

"Aku akan kembali. Tenang saja." ujar Viltus sembari mengenakan sarung tangannya.

"Marcos-san... Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Shigure jika dia tahu kau..." tanya Agano yang langsung disela

"Aku yang akan menanggungnya. Lagipula, dia sudah tidak dapat diubah." ujar Marcos tanpa melihat ke arah Agano yang menatap tajam ke arah dirinya.

Viltus terus berjalan dan kali ini dihalangi oleh Akizuki. Akizuki berkata,

"Laksamana, aku percaya Taihou akan kembali. Maka dari itu..."

"Akizuki, aku akan kembali." ujar Viltus yang terus mengulang hal tersebut

Teruzuki dan Hatsuzuki mendadak berdiri di belakang Akizuki dan membantunya menahan Viltus. Tepat sebelum Viltus berjalan, Magyar berkata,

"Kau masih memegang alat komunikasi itu, benar ?"

"Alat komunikasi apa ? Yang dapat menunjukkan lokasi lawan ?" tanya Viltus

"Iya." jawab Magyar singkat

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengirimkan kepada dirimu sinyal terakhir dari lokasi Taihou yang didapat oleh kapal ini. Jika diperhitungkan, Taihou dan Houshou tidak akan bergerak terlalu jauh dari lokasi. Kasarnya adalah 100 km dari posisi terakhir." ujar Magyar

"Magyar ! Apa-apaan kau ?! Mengapa kau memberitahu dirinya ?!" teriak Ryuujou

Magyar langsung membuat tanda untuk diam kepada Ryuujou dan kemudian berkata kepada Viltus,

"Jangan lupa janjimu dahulu. Kau belum membuatkan makanan dari negara kami sampai sekarang."

"Makanya, ingatkan diriku..." ujar Viltus sembari terus berjalan

Magyar tersenyum dan kemudian kembali melihat ke layarnya. Ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Ryuujou yang terus menarik lengan bajunya. Frederich yang diam saja akhirnya berkata,

"Kapten Amarov..."

"Ada apa, Frederich ?" tanya Viltus

"Aku akan memimpin kapal ini hingga dirimu kembali. Apakah kau memiliki perintah khusus kepada diriku ?" tanya Frederich

"Jangan biarkan Gadis Kapal turun dari kapal ini. Biarkan mereka beristirahat. Marcos, bantu Frederich untuk masalah ini." ujar Viltus

"Siap !" ujar Marcos dan Frederich secara bersama-sama.

"Jika demikian akan lebih mudah..." ujar Viltus

"Saya akan membuat situasi di mana seakan-akan anda sedang beristirahat atau tidak dapat dihubungi karena masalah Taihou." ujar Frederich

"Terima kasih banyak, Frederich." ujar Viltus

Viltus mendapat panggilan dari Akira dan Toshiko, namun dirinya tidak mengangkatnya karena ia tahu mereka berdua akan menahan dirinya. Pada saat dirinya sudah di depan pintu dari ruang komando, Anastasia sudah berdiri di depannya dan di tangannya terdapat anak panah dan busur panah. Anastasia langsung memberikan itu kepada Viltus dan berkata,

"Diriku sama sekali tidak ingin melihat dirimu yang bersedih karena kehilangan gadis yang kau cintai..."

"Anastasia..." ujar Viltus

"Jika hanya satu dari kalian saja yang kembali, diriku tidak akan memaafkan kalian berdua." ujar Anastasia

"Aku tahu..."

"Kembalilah kemari. Agar semuanya dalam keadaan lengkap." ujar Anastasia

Viltus tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia kemudian melihat ke belakangnya dan melihat Aoba yang mulai menangis kembali karena ia gagal menahan Viltus. Yang akan dilihat oleh Aoba adalah kejadian yang sama seperti yang dialaminya, namun kali ini yang akan sangat sedih adalah Taihou. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Aku sudah mengatakan ini berkali-kali... Namun, diriku akan kembali. Karena, sejak kapan diriku tidak menepati janjiku ?"

Viltus kemudian berjalan melewati Anastasia dan menuju ke arah kapal kecil di kapal komandonya.

* * *

Viltus sudah bersiap di kapal kecilnya dan memperhatikan sistem dari kapal tersebut. Tidak berapa lama, ia mendapat panggilan dari seseorang. Viltus langsung mengangkatnya dan berkata,

"Kau sudah mendengarnya dari Aoba kan, Haruto ?"

"Haaaah... Seperti dugaanku kau akan melakukan tindakan idiot yang sama seperti Kimura." ujar Haruto

"Hahahahahaha... Diriku pun tidak menyangka diriku akan melakukan hal ini." ujar Viltus

"Jadi... Apakah yang akan kau lakukan ?" tanya Haruto

"Huh ? Kukira dirimu akan menahan diriku." ujar Viltus

"Tidak ada gunanya. Dirimu pasti akan meluncur ke tempat kekasihmu itu." ujar Haruto

Viltus langsung tertawa pada saat mendengar itu. Haruto kemudian kembali menanyakan hal yang sama. Viltus langsung menjawab,

"Kapal ini bergerak lebih cepat daripada kapal komando... Maka dari itu diriku dapat membuat sedikit kekacauan dengan anak panahku dan kabur dari area tersebut."

"Sepertinya terdengar mudah." ujar Haruto

"Terdengar mudah... Namun, tidak jika sudah di sana." ujar Viltus

"Aku tahu." ujar Haruto

Viltus langsung tertawa. Ia tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Haruto dan begitu pula sebaliknya Haruto mengetahui apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Viltus. Maka dari itu, Viltus langsung berkata,

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Putriku sedang menunggu kedatangan pangerannya."

"Silakan. Selamatkan putrimu itu." ujar Haruto

Viltus langsung tersenyum dan kemudian langsung menutup komunikasi dengan Haruto. Ia melihat ke depan dan Hakai berdiri di sana. Ia tersenyum dan bertanya,

"Jadi... Ini jawabanmu ?"

"Iya." jawab Viltus

"Silakan saja. Aku akan melihatnya. Ahahahahahahaha." ujar Hakai yang kemudian menghilang

Viltus menutup matanya dan kemudian mulai menggerakkan kapal kecilnya tersebut. Kapal tersebut bergerak cukup cepat ke arah tempat terakhir kali Magyar memberitahu mengenai lokasi Taihou. Kapal tersebut terus bergerak hingga akhirnya ia melihat langit yang sangat gelap.

Walaupun langit sangat gelap, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas dengan matanya. Dan dapat dikatakan ia dapat melihat cukup jauh. Ia langsung bergumam,

"Di sana terdapat cukup banyak Abyssal... Di manakah Taihou berada ?"

Ia tidak perlu mencari terlalu lama karena ia melihat wanita yang telah merenggut nyawa Kimura dan Harusame. Ia tersenyum dan kemudian menghentikan kapal tersebut. Ia mengambil busur panah miliknya, menarik anak panahnya dan kemudian langsung terdiam. Ia merasakan angin yang berhembus dan kemudian membuka matanya. Ia kemudian dengan tenang melepaskan anak panah tersebut.

Setelah melepas anak panah tersebut, ia menarik anak panah berikutnya dan kemudian melepasnya kembali. Setelah itu, ia dapat melihat wanita tersebut melihat ke arah dirinya. Ia langsung berkata,

"Baiklah... Sekarang saatnya... Untuk pergi."

Viltus langsung mulai menggerakkan kapalnya kembali untuk menjauh dari tempat tersebut. Namun, hal tersebut cukup sulit. Hujan peluru mengarah ke kapalnya diikuti dengan berbagai torpedo. Pergerakan kapal tersebut tidak seperti Gadis Kapal yang dapat menari di atas air, sehingga membuat semuanya menjadi sangat sulit. Dan pada saat itulah ia mendengar suara,

"Kau memihak mereka... Aku kecewa..."

Viltus sedikit terdiam pada saat itu. Suara tersebut merupakan suara yang sangat ia kenal. Suara yang selalu mengajaknya ke 'dunia lain'. Ia tidak tahu asal suara tersebut, namun suara tersebut terasa sangat dekat. Ia kembali mendengar,

"Aku kecewa... Aku kecewa... Aku kecewa... Aku sedih... Aku sedih... Aku sedih... Aku sedih... Kecewa... Sedih... KeCeWa... SeDiH... KeCEwa..."

Semua itu mengulang-ulang dan membuat kepalanya sangat sakit. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin agar suara tersebut menghilang dari kepalanya, namun dikarenakan hal tersebut ia tidak mendengar suara sinyal dari torpedo yang mendekat. Dan pada saat ia menyadarinya, semuanya sudah terlambat. Ledakan besar terjadi dan setelah itu kapal tersebut mulai tenggelam. Viltus dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang sangat kesakitan dengan darah yang bersatu dengan air. Dan pada saat bersamaan, dirinya masih dapat mendengar suara tersebut. Ia langsung berpikir,

"Siapa yang telah kubuat sedih dan kecewa ? Apakah itu suara Taihou ? Tidak... Itu suara orang lain... Namun siapa ?"

Viltus kembali melihat ke arah atas dan kemudian tersenyum. Ia kembali berpikir,

"Sudahlah... Diriku sudah tidak dapat melakukan apapun sekarang... Dan pasti... Taihou pun kecewa dan sedih... Maafkan aku... Taihou... Ahahahahaha..."

Viltus kemudian menutup matanya dan membiarkan tubuhnya tenggelam ke peristirahatan terakhirnya.


	34. Dark Sky - Destruction

**Chapter 33**

 **Dark Sky**

 **Part 4 – Destruction**

* * *

Viltus membuka matanya dan kemudian melihat pohon yang sangat indah di depannya. Selain itu, ia pun melihat langit biru yang cerah dan juga tanaman hijau di sekitarnya. Di dekat pohon tersebut, ia melihat sebuah sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang. Sesuatu yang berbeda jauh dengan apa yang ia rasakan selama ini.

Ia melihat ke kiri dan kanan, lalu melihat ke arah tubuhnya sendiri. Ia mengenakan pakaian yang berbeda. Ia langsung berkata,

"Apakah yang kurasakan ini hanya mimpi ?"

Ia langsung menggerakkan tangannya sebentar dan ia tidak merasakan sakit sedikit pun. Ia kembali bergumam,

"Atau mungkin ini adalah dunia kematian ? Mungkin saja..."

Viltus kemudian melihat kembali ke arah langit biru di atas dan langsung menghirup udara yang cukup sejuk. Ia ingat pohon tersebut merupakan pohon yang berada di desanya. Pohon di mana dirinya bertemu dengan Kaede dan saling mengenal satu sama lain. Ia langsung menghela nafas dan berkata,

"Lalu... Ledakan... Ugh..."

Kepala Viltus terasa sangat sakit pada saat berusaha untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi di dalam mimpinya. Ia langsung memegang kepalanya dan kemudian langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Dengan wajah kesal, ia tidak memikirkan hal tersebut kembali. Ia menghela nafas dan berkata,

"Lagipula... Mengapa diriku di sini ?"

Tidak berapa lama, ia mendengar suara seorang wanita yang memanggil namanya. Ia sedikit terkejut dan kemudian melihat ke arah belakangnya. Ia melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam seperti dirinya yang panjang dan mengenakan pakaian berwarna pink dan rok berwarna coklat muda. Wanita tersebut juga memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan dirinya.

Viltus diam sebentar pada saat melihat itu dan langsung mendapat teguran dari wanita tersebut,

"Oni-chan ! Kenapa kau meninggalkan diriku tadi ?"

"Ahahahaha... Tadi... Ummm..." ujar Viltus berusaha untuk mencari alasan

"Jangan bilang dirimu melamun pada saat pergi tadi." ujar wanita tersebut

"Ti... Tidak... Bukan seperti itu, Keiko." ujar Viltus

Wanita di depannya adalah Hakuno Keiko, adiknya yang sangat ia cintai. Ia merupakan seorang gadis yang periang dan juga cukup tomboi. Walaupun ia cukup tomboi, terkadang dirinya memperhatikan penampilannya sehingga ia terlihat cukup feminim dan cantik. Hal tersebut yang menyebabkan dirinya banyak diincar oleh banyak laki-laki, yang kemudian mundur karena Viltus yang tidak setuju dengan hal tersebut.

Keiko langsung menghela nafas dan kemudian bertanya,

"Oni-chan... Jangan bilang pikiranmu benar-benar kacau karena Kaede-nee, ya ?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Keiko." ujar Viltus dengan wajah yang sedikit malu

Mendadak Keiko langsung memotret Viltus yang sedang malu dan itu membuat Viltus sangat terkejut. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Keiko ! Apa maksudmu..."

"Ehehehehe... Aku yakin Shiro-nee, Kaede-nee, dan Hayate-san akan tertawa melihat ini." ujar Keiko

"Tidak... Tidak... Jangan sampai Kaede melihat itu." ujar Viltus panik

Keiko langsung menjulurkan lidahnya dan kemudian berlari sedikit menjauh dari Viltus. Viltus menerima fakta tersebut dan kemudian langsung menghela nafas. Ia kemudian melihat sebentar ke arah Keiko dan bertanya,

"Daripada itu, mengapa dirimu membiarkan rambut terurai seperti itu ?"

"Ah... Ibu berkata untuk mencoba gaya rambut yang lain." ujar Keiko

"Menurutku, kau lebih cocok menggunakan gaya rambut yang diikat _Side Tail_." ujar Viltus

"Ehehehehe... Kau dan Kaede-nee sama saja. Kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja sih." ujar Keiko

"Itu bukan urusanmu." ujar Viltus

Viltus tersenyum sebentar dan kemudian mendapat balasan senyum dari Keiko. Ia menutup matanya sebentar dan kemudian langsung berjalan ke arah Keiko. Tepat pada saat itu, ia mendengar suara yang cukup familiar,

"Apakah Laksamana memiliki saudara satu darah ?"

Viltus berhenti sebentar dan melihat ke arah belakang. Ia tidak melihat siapapun, namun ia cukup familiar dengan suara wanita tersebut. Ia melihat ke kiri dan kanan dengan wajah bingung. Keiko yang melihat Viltus mendadak berhenti langsung berkata,

"Oni-chan ! Sampai kapan dirimu akan berhenti di sana ? Nanti Kaede-nee dan Shiro-nee marah lho."

"Ah... Maaf... Aku..." ujar Viltus

"Sepertinya ini yang kau harapkan... Hakuno Kazuki." ujar seseorang

Viltus sangat terkejut dan melihat ke arah belakang. Suara yang kedua ini sangatlah ia kenal. Suara seorang pria yang selalu menghantui mimpinya selama ini. Suara seorang pria yang mengaku sebagai Tuhan di dunianya. Suara dari Hakai.

Viltus melihat ke arah kiri dan kanan sekali lagi untuk mencari Hakai. Ia tahu Hakai berdiri di dekatnya dan tidak ingin menunjukkan dirinya sama sekali. Ia ingin memanggil namanya, namun ia urungkan karena ia sadar Keiko melihat ke arah dirinya dengan wajah khawatir. Ia melihat ke arah Keiko yang berjalan ke arah Viltus dengan wajah khawatir sembari berkata,

"Oni-chan... Kau baik-baik saja ? Apa efek dari sakitmu masih terasa ?"

"Ah... Aku baik-baik saja..." ujar Viltus

"Tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa... Aku hanya sedang melamun saja." ujar Viltus dengan wajah panik

Keiko melihat ke arah Viltus sebentar dengan wajah tidak yakin dan akhirnya ia menghela nafas. Keiko langsung berkata,

"Baiklah... Jika dirimu berkata demikian. Namun, diriku sama sekali tidak menanggung apa yang terjadi seandainya dirimu jatuh pingsan nanti."

"Iya... Iya... Aku tidak akan pingsan koq." ujar Viltus

"Atau jangan-jangan... Ini rencanamu agar Kaede-nee khawatir pada dirimu." ujar Keiko

"Bu... Bukan demikian." ujar Viltus

Keiko memperhatikan Viltus dengan mata yang menggoda Viltus dan itu membuat Viltus semakin panik. Keiko langsung tersenyum dan kemudian langsung berjalan meninggalkan Viltus sembari berkata,

"Namun, itu pilihanmu sendiri... Oni-chan... Karena itu adalah hidupmu sendiri."

"Iya... Aku tahu..." ujar Viltus

"Dan kapan dirimu akan menyatakan perasaan kepada Kaede-nee ?" tanya Keiko kemudian

"KAU !" ujar Viltus dengan panik

Keiko langsung berlari menjauhi Viltus yang mengejar dirinya. Tidak berapa lama sebuah bayangan hitam muncul di dekat pohon tersebut dan langsung berkata,

"Jadi ini yang kau inginkan... Kedamaian... Sesuatu yang sangat mustahil untuk dicapai... Bahkan hingga masaku... Sebagai... Sudahlah..."

Bayangan tersebut langsung menghilang sembari tersenyum untuk memperhatikan apa yang akan ia lihat di tempat ini.

* * *

Keiko dan Viltus sudah tiba di halte bus dan terlihat menunggu bus yang akan membawa mereka ke kota. Keiko sedang membaca buku yang ia bawa, sementara Viltus sedang membalas beberapa pesan yang masuk ke dalam handphone miliknya. Tidak berapa lama seorang wanita dengan rambut merah yang dikepang ke bahu datang menghampiri mereka berdua. Ia adalah Yanagi Shiro, seorang wanita yang menjadi figur kakak bagi Keiko dan Viltus. Shiro datang dengan mengenakan pakaian atas putih dan celana jeans coklat. Selain itu, ia pun mengenakan jaket berwarna biru seperti celananya. Shiro langsung berkata,

"Maafkan aku datang sedikit terlambat."

"Itu bukan masalah. Kami pun baru tiba di sini." ujar Keiko

"Aku tidak yakin... Karena ada Kazuki di sini." ujar Shiro

"Ahahahaha..." ujar Viltus dengan wajah sedikit kesal

Shiro langsung memperhatikan jadwal yang tertera di halte bus dan kemudian berkata,

"Sepertinya kita masih menunggu cukup lama, ya ?"

"Iya..." ujar Viltus sembari menghela nafas

"Habis... Ini semua karena Oni-chan sedikit melamun tadi." ujar Keiko

"Kazuki ? Melamun ? Menyebabkan hal ini ? Mustahil." ujar Shiro

"Hei... Hei... Aku pun dapat membuat kesalahan, mengerti." protes Viltus

"Jika itu dirimu, itu yang tidak wajar !" ujar Shiro

Viltus mendengar Shiro yang berkata demikian ditambah dengan beberapa suara yang cukup familiar. Ia melihat ke Shiro sebentar dengan wajah bingung dan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Shiro yang melihat Viltus seperti itu langsung berkata,

"Ada apa, Kazuki ? Kau..."

"Oni-chan baru saja sembuh dari sakit... Sepertinya efek dari obatnya masih terasa." ujar Keiko

"Ah... Kau yang sakit selama satu minggu itu, ya ?" tanya Shiro

"Iya." jawab Viltus sembari menghela nafas

Shiro melihat wajah Viltus sebentar dan kemudian langsung tertawa. Ia kemudian mengelus kepala Viltus dan berkata,

"Namun, jika dirimu sudah dapat berdiri seperti ini... Seharusnya kau sudah benar-benar sembuh. Atau kau memaksakan diri untuk menemui istrimu ?"

"Siapa istriku ?!" ujar Viltus dengan panik

"Kaede. Dia istrimu, benar ?" goda Shiro

"Bu... Bukan... Dia..." ujar Viltus semakin panik

"Heeeh ? Kalian berdua sudah sangat dekat. Terkadang berbagai _Bento_ buatan kalian masing-masing pada saat makan siang. Membelikan minuman untuknya. Satu payung berdua dengannya. Tidak mungkin kalian bukan pasangan." goda Shiro

"Uuuugggghhhh..." ujar Viltus sembari memalingkan wajahnya

"Dan bahkan kalian sempat pergi ke taman ria betsama, benar ?" ujar Shiro

"Itu..."

"EH ?! Oni-chan ke taman ria ?! Kapan ?" tanya Keiko

Shiro langsung menutup mulutnya karena telah membeberkan sebuah rahasia yang seharusnya tidak diketahui oleh Keiko. Alasannya sangat mudah, itu karena Keiko belum pernah ke taman ria selama ini dan Viltus berjanji akan membawanya ke sana jika ia pergi ke taman ria. Viltus langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan berkata,

"Itu... sudah cukup lama."

"Ehhhh... Curang... Curang... CURANG !" ujar Keiko

"Keiko... Itu karena diriku diajak oleh Hayate, Kaede, dan Makoto." ujar Viltus

"Tetap saja... Huh ?" ujar Keiko mendadak sedikit terdiam.

"Ada apa, Keiko ?" tanya Viltus

"Oh...Oohh... Oooooohhhhh." ujar Keiko

Mendadak Keiko yang tadinya marah kepadanya langsung diam dan kemudian tersenyum. Ia ingat hari di mana Viltus pergi dengan wajah tersenyum. Keiko langsung berkata,

"Jadi... Oni-chan."

"Entah mengapa diriku sama sekali tidak menyukai apa yang akan kau tanyakan kepadaku, Keiko." ujar Viltus melihat ke arah Keiko

"Apakah itu benar Kaede-nee yang mengajak dirimu ?" tanya Keiko

"Iya. Kenapa dengan hal tersebut ?" tanya Viltus

"Soalnya jika itu dirimu, pasti kau akan mencari alasan untuk tidak ikut. Oni-chan kan sedikit panikan." ujar Keiko

"Ti... Tidak demikian." ujar Viltus

Shiro langsung tertawa melihat tingkah laku dari kakak adik di depannya. Ia langsung menepuk pundak dari Keiko dan kemudian berkata,

"Sebenarnya bukan Kaede yang mengajaknya. Namun, yang mengajak mereka ke taman ria adalah diriku."

"Seperti dugaanku. Oni-chan berbohong." ujar Keiko

"Ugh..." ujar Viltus memalingkan wajahnya

Shiro dan Keiko langsung tertawa melihat ekspresi dari Viltus. Semenjak Viltus mengakui perasaannya kepada Kaede, dirinya menjadi bulan-bulanan dari Shiro dan Keiko. Dan itu yang membuatnya seperti ini. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Sudah ! Jangan bahas mengenai..."

"Oni-chan, Ibu sudah setuju dengan pilihanmu,lho." ujar Keiko

"Ugh..." ujar Viltus yang mendengar hal tersebut

"Dan ayah sepertinya setuju juga dengan hal tersebut." lanjut Keiko

"Oh... Paman dan bibi setuju dengan pilihan Kazuki ? Itu bukannya hal yang cukup baik ? Sudah, nyatakan saja perasaanmu." ujar Shiro

Viltus dengan wajah yang merah langsung protes kepada mereka. Dan sebuah keberuntungan datang. Bus yang akan membawa mereka ke kota sudah datang dan Viltus langsung naik ke bus tersebut. Tepat pada saat ia masuk ke dalam bus, ia melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut ungu yang bertanya kepada dirinya,

"Kau mencintai ******, ya..."

Viltus langsung sedikit terkejut dan berhenti di depan pintu bus. Keiko dan Shiro yang melihat ke arah Viltus yang terlihat kebingungan. Shiro langsung menepuk pundak dari Viltus dan berkata,

"Kazuki... Kau yakin kau sudah sembuh benar ?"

"Iya..." ujar Viltus

"Tapi..."

"Kalian ingin naik ini atau tidak ?" tanya supir bus tersebut

"Ah... Maafkan kami." ujar Viltus

Viltus kemudian masuk ke dalam dan kemudian duduk di kursi kosong. Begitu pula dengan Shiro dan Keiko. Selama perjalanan tersebut, Viltus bertanya-tanya mengenai beberapa hal. Terutama gadis dengan rambut ungu yang ia lihat, pertanyaan yang diberikan dan satu nama yang sama sekali tidak dapat ia dengar. Ia bergumam,

"Apa... yang barusan kudengar dan lihat..."

* * *

Mereka bertiga sudah tiba di kota dan langsung berjalan ke tempat pertemuan mereka semua. Pada saat mereka berjalan mereka melihat dua orang yang sedang berbincang-bincang. Melihat salah satu dari orang tersebut membuat jantung Viltus berdetak dengan cepat. Ia melihat ke arah seorang wanita dengan rambut coklat pendek dan mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih dan rok panjang berwarna hitam. Sementara di depan wanita tersebut seorang pria yang duduk dengan rambut hitam dan sedikit bekas luka di pipinya. Ia mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih dengan celana jeans yang sedikit robek.

Shiro langsung berlari dan memeluk wanita tersebut dan mendapat sambutan dari pria di depannya. Keiko dan Viltus langsung berjalan ke arah mereka dan mendapat sambutan yang sama. Pria di depan Shiro langsung berkata,

"Tidak kusangka dirimu dapat sakit juga. Kukira orang idiot seperti dirimu tidak dapat sakit."

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Hayate." ujar Viltus

Pria itu adalah Okada Hayate. Ia merupakan salah satu teman dekat dari Viltus yang dapat dikatakan paling pertama menerima fakta bahwa Viltus merupakan seseorang dengan kewarganegaraan ganda. Ia pun terkadang memanggil Viltus dengan nama lainnya jika dia merasa kesal dengan Viltus. Mendadak Hayate langsung merangkul Viltus dan berkata,

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu mengenai Kaede ?"

"Uuuhhh..."

"Kau pun tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, benar ? Ahahahahaha... Aku sangat salut dengan kinerja dari Makoto untuk membantu Kaede." ujar Hayate

"Eh ? Makoto ?! Dari semua wanita yang kukenal, Makoto ?!" ujar Viltus dengan wajah terkejut

"Tepat sekali." ujar Hayate

Viltus langsung menghela nafas dan melihat ke wanita yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Keiko dan Shiro. Namanya adalah Chiba Kaede, gadis yang dicintai oleh Viltus. Ia langsung menghela nafas dan berkata,

"Semenjak kalian berkencan, Makoto semakin ahli dalam hal ini."

"Dapat dikatakan diriku cukup beruntung mendapatkan Makoto." ujar Hayate

"Sepertinya dirimulah yang membuat Makoto seperti itu." ujar Viltus

"Daripada itu... Kazuki, apakah kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu pada Kaede ?" tanya Hayate

"Mengenai itu..."

"Jangan bilang kau melewatkan kesempatan itu ! Pada saat itu kalian benar-benar berdua saja, benar ?!" ujar Hayate

"Hei... Hei... Hei... Hayate... Diriku bukanlah dirimu yang dapat berbicara dengan mudah seperti itu." ujar Viltus

"Dengar... Diriku dan Makoto..." ujar Hayate

"Lagipula siapa yang mengatakan bahwa diriku belum melakukan hal tersebut." ujar Viltus

Yang tidak disadari oleh Viltus adalah Keiko sudah di sebelah Hayate untuk mendengar jawaban dari Viltus. Viltus yang melihat Keiko langsung memerah dan panik. Keiko sendiri langsung berkata,

"Oooohhhh... Jadi, Oni-chan menyembunyikannya dariku."

"Bu... Bukan demikian..." ujar Viltus

"Heeehhh..." ujar Keiko sembari tersenyum

Ia kemudian langsung berlari ke arah Shiro dan membisikkan sesuatu, sementara Viltus sama sekali tidak bergerak sama sekali. Hayate langsung merangkul Viltus sekali lagi dan berkata,

"Jika demikian... Selamat untuk dirimu."

"Uuuuhhh..."

Viltus langsung menghela nafas dan melihat ke langit. Ia melihat langit biru yang luas dan sangat menenangkan hatinya. Tidak berapa lama, ia melihat sebuah pesawat yang lewat dan pada saat bersamaan, ia mendengar suara dua orang yang berbicara,

"Viltus... Serahkan ini pada ahlinya !"

"Huh ?! Kukira dirimu..."

"Aku tidak dapat membiarkan mereka semua mati di depan sana... Dengan kondisi seperti ini !"

"Apakah kau benar-benar siap ?"

"Tentu saja ! Akan saya tunjukkan kepadamu kemampuan terbaik dari ****** ******!"

"Tunjukkan kepada diriku hal tersebut."

Viltus langsung terdiam sembari melihat ke kiri dan kanan, namun ia tidak melihat apapun. Ia diam sebentar dan kemudian bergumam,

"Ada apa... Mengapa diriku... Mendengar itu semua ?"

"Kazuki-kun ? Kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya seseorang

Viltus melihat ke belakangnya dan melihat Kaede yang sudah di dekatnya. Ia sangat terkejut melihat wajah Kaede yang cukup dekat. Sontak ia langsung berjalan menjauh sedikit sembari melihat Kaede yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Kaede kemudian berjalan ke dekat Viltus dan berkata,

"Kau benar-benar sudah sembuh."

"Iya..." ujar Viltus

"Setidaknya itu sudah cukup bagiku." ujar Kaede

"Daripada itu... Terima kasih... Sudah menemani diriku selama diriku sakit." ujar Viltus

"Ehehehehe..." ujar Kaede

Kaede kemudian melihat ke arah Shiro, Keiko, dan Hayate yang tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua. Ia langsung bertanya,

"Mereka sepertinya sudah tahu..."

"Maafkan aku... Tadi... Ummm..." ujar Viltus

"Itu bukan masalah, Kazuki-kun. Kita tidak dapat selamanya menyembunyikan ini, benar ?" ujar Kaede

"Kau benar..."

"Ehehehehehe..."

"Daripada itu... Apakah keluargamu..." tanya Viltus

"Mereka menerima dirimu." ujar Kaede sembari tersenyum

Viltus langsung membalas senyum dari Kaede yang sangat cerah di hadapannya. Tidak berapa lama, Kaede langsung menarik lengan dari Viltus sembari berkata,

"Ayo... Kazuki. Mereka menunggu kita."

"Iya."

Viltus mengikuti Kaede dan kemudian bergumam,

"Ini... Kehidupan ini... Tidak ada salahnya..."

Dan pada saat itulah, ia mendengar suara seorang wanita yang menangis,

"Mengapa... Mengapa... Mengapa dirimu tidak memilih diriku ?"

* * *

"Mengapa kalian datang kemari ?!"

Itulah pertanyaan yang dilayangkan oleh wanita yang akan mengambil pesanan Keiko, Viltus, Shiro, Hayate, dan Kaede. Wanita dengan rambut putih panjang tersebut mengenakan pakaian pelayan dan terlihat sangat kesal, terutama ke arah Hayate. Namanya adalah Noguchi Makoto, teman baik dari Kaede yang sangat dekat dengan kelompok Viltus dan juga kekasih dari Hayate. Ia langsung melihat ke arah Hayate sembari berkata,

"Ini pasti ulahmu..."

"Bukan demikian. Kaede-chan yang ingin melihatmu bekerja di sini." ujar Hayate

"Jangan bohong." ujar Makoto

"Aku tidak berbohong." ujar Hayate

"Kaede ! Apakah yang dikatakan oleh pria mesum ini, benar ?" tanya Makoto mendadak

Kaede langsung terdiam mendengar itu. Ia melihat ke arah Viltus untuk meminta bantuan. Viltus sendiri diam saja hingga akhirnya Shiro yang berkata,

"Kami semua ingin datang kemari karena tempat ini direkomendasikan oleh banyak orang. Maka dari itu, kami semua datang kemari untuk mencicipinya langsung."

"Begitukah, senpai ?" ujar Makoto dengan wajah kurang yakin

"Lagipula, setelah ini kami semua akan pulang dan akan ada yang berkencan setelahnya." ujar Shiro

"Berkencan ? Diriku dan Hayate tidak memiliki jadwal..." ujar Makoto yang langsung sadar

Makoto melihat ke arah Kaede dan Viltus selama beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya ia berkata kepada Kaede,

"Tunggu... Tunggu... Tunggu ! Kalian sudah... Eh... Tidak... Sejak kapan kalian berkencan ? Tidak... Mengapa kau tidak memberitahu diriku ?!"

"Mengenai itu..." ujar Kaede

"Kazuki ! Sejak kapan dirimu berani melakukan itu ?! Aku yakin dirimu bukanlah orang yang demikian." tanya Makoto dengan wajah terkejut

"..."

"Ayolah... Sampai kapan kalian..."

"Sebaiknya dirimu mengambil pesanan kami sekarang. Kau tidak ingin menarik perhatian pemilik restoran ini, benar ?" ujar Viltus berusaha menghindari topik tersebut

"Ah... Kau benar !" ujar Makoto baru menyadarinya

Makoto langsung menanyakan kepada mereka semua apa yang akan mereka pesan. Setelah selesai mengambil pesanan, Makoto langsung berkata kepada mereka semua sembari menunjuk ke arah Kaede,

"Setelah giliranku bekerja sudah selesai... Aku akan mendengarnya secara langsung mengenai kalian berdua !"

Kaede dan Viltus hanya diam saja mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Makoto dan kemudian langsung tertawa bersama.

* * *

Makoto duduk bersama dengan mereka semua dikarenakan dirinya mendapatkan waktu istirahat lebih awal. Ia berkata bahwa pemilik dari restoran tersebut akan memberikan waktu tambahan minggu depan karena saat ini kondisi tidak terlalu sibuk.

Ia duduk di depan Kaede dan Viltus sembari meminum jus yang ia beli sendiri. Ia kemudian menatap tajam ke arah mereka berdua dan berkata,

"Kalian ini..."

"Ummm... Ini semua karena..." ujar Kaede

"Kukira kalian tidak akan pernah menyatakan perasaan kalian berdua." goda Makoto

Viltus dan Kaede sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah Makoto yang tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua. Makoto langsung melihat ke arah Shiro dan Keiko dan bertanya,

"Apakah kalian berdua menerima hubungan dua orang idiot ini ?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya kepada diriku juga ?" tanya Shiro

"Karena kau ini kakak dari pria idiot ini. Jadi, apakah kalian berdua menerima hubungan mereka ?" tanya Makoto kembali

Keiko dan Shiro melihat satu sama lain, sementara Hayate langsung menyentil dahi Makoto yang terus bertanya demikian. Keiko akhirnya yang angkat bicara,

"Jika diriku, itu bukanlah masalah. Jika Kaede-nee yang menjadi pacar kakak idiotku, justru diriku akan sangat senang."

"Keiko !" ujar Viltus sedikit panik

"Dan ini lebih baik daripada setiap hari curhat kepada diriku... Terkadang bertindak aneh..."

"Ah... Keiko !" ujar Viltus semakin panik

Viltus berusaha membuat Keiko diam, sementara Shiro yang sekarang angkat bicara,

"Jika diriku... Itu bukanlah masalah besar. Dapat dikatakan diriku sangat senang pada saat mendengar mereka berdua benar-benar berkencan."

Viltus, yang berusaha membuat Keiko diam, dan Kaede terlihat memperhatikan Shiro dengan seksama. Shiro melanjutkan,

"Pada saat kalian berdua bertemu pertama kali, dapat dikatakan sangat sulit untuk menghentikan kalian berdua yang bertengkar terus. Namun, pada saat kalian sedikit demi sedikit mulai dekat hingga akhirnya seperti ini... Diriku sangat senang."

Kaede dan Viltus langsung tertunduk malu mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Shiro. Makoto dan Hayate sendiri melihat satu sama lain dan langsung tersenyum. Mereka berenam kemudian kembali berbincang-bincang mengenai banyak hal dan yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka adalah Kaede dan Viltus.

Setelah selesai makan dan membayar semua makanan tersebut, mereka berempat berpisah dikarenakan Shiro akan membantu Keiko untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan, Hayate dan Makoto pergi bersama, sementara Viltus dan Kaede pergi bersama untuk mencari beberapa barang yang diinginkan oleh Kaede.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka, Kaede bercerita banyak hal sementara Viltus hanya mengangguk mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kaede. Hingga akhirnya Kaede berkata,

"Dunia ini sangat damai, ya."

"Iya. Sangat damai... Dan tenang." ujar Viltus

"Itu semua terima kasih kepada ayahmu, Kazuki. Jika dirinya tidak ada, kita pasti akan berperang terus." ujar Kaede

"Ayah... Eh... Ayahku..." ujar Viltus

"Huh ? Iya. Ayahmu." ujar Kaede.

"Bukankah... ayahku sudah meninggal ?" tanya Viltus

"Eh ? Kau kenapa berkata demikian ? Kau masih sakit ?" tanya Kaede

"Huh ?"

"Ayahmu masih di militer saat ini dan sedang melakukan penelitian untuk teknologi selanjutnya." ujar Kaede

Viltus terdiam sebentar pada saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kaede kepada dirinya. Ia kemudian langsung mengangguk dan berkata,

"Ah... Kau benar."

"Kazuki ? Kau yakin sudah sembuh benar ?" tanya Kaede

"Iya..." ujar Viltus

Kaede terlihat tidak terlalu yakin pada saat mendengar jawaban dari Viltus. Viltus melihat ke arah Kaede sebentar dan langsung mengelus kepalanya. Kaede sangat terkejut karena hal tersebut dan berkata,

"Kazuki..."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan diriku, Kaede. Aku sudah cukup sehat sekarang." ujar Viltus

"Tapi... Kau terlihat seperti orang bingung..." ujar Kaede

"Tenang saja, Kaede." ujar Viltus

Kaede langsung melihat ke arah Viltus dan kemudian memegang tangan Viltus sembari berkata,

"Baiklah... Jika kau berkata demikian."

"Terima kasih, Kaede." ujar Viltus

Viltus tersenyum ke arah Kaede dan kemudian mengajak Kaede untuk berjalan. Mereka berdua pergi untuk mencari beberapa pakaian untuk Kaede karena sebentar lagi mereka berempat akan pergi untuk mengisi waktu libur musim dingin mereka. Pada awalnya Viltus menolaknya karena ia berjanji akan membuatkan Kaede beberapa jaket untuknya, namun karena dirinya sakit ia tidak dapat menyelesaikannya tepat waktu.

Setelah membeli beberapa jaket, mereka berjalan keluar dari tempat tersebut dan berbincang-bincang singkat. Hingga akhirnya salju pertama turun. Kaede terlihat senang dan bahagia pada saat salju tersebut turun, sementara Viltus terdiam sebentar. Ia membiarkan salju tersebut mengenai tangannya.

Dan pada saat itulah, ia ingat beberapa hal. Ia melihat ke depannya dan melihat api yang sangat panas. Ia melihat bangunan yang runtuh dan juga suara dari Keiko yang meminta tolong kepada dirinya. Ia kemudian melihat seseorang yang menyerupai dirinya mengulurkan tangannya yang penuh darah.

Viltus langsung mundur selangkah dan itu membuat Kaede langsung terdiam. Ia melihat wajah pucat dari Viltus. Kaede langsung berjalan ke dekat Viltus dan bertanya,

"Kazuki, kau yakin sudah benar-benar sembuh ? Jika diriku melihat dirimu sekarang entah mengapa aku tidak yakin."

"Mungkin..." ujar Viltus

"Sudahlah... Kita kembali saja sekarang. Kedai kopi yang kau katakan cukup enak kita kunjungi saja nanti." ujar Kaede

"Iya..."

"Aku akan menemani dirimu hingga dirimu sampai di rumahmu."

"Terima kasih, Kaede." ujar Viltus

Kaede langsung berjalan di depan Viltus, sementara Viltus sendiri masih berdiri di tempatnya sekarang. Ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai berjalan. Dan pada saat itulah, ia melihat seorang pria yang berdiri di depannya. Ia tersenyum ke arah dirinya dan berjalan melewati dirinya. Sontak Viltus berkata,

"Kimura..."

Pada saat ia melihat ke belakang dan sekitarnya, ia melihat dunia yang berhenti. Ia diam sebentar dan kemudian melihat dua orang pria yang sedang berbincang-bincang dan tertawa. Selain itu, ia melihat wanita di antara mereka berdua. Ia diam sebentar hingga mereka berdua melewati Viltus. Tidak hanya itu, semua orang di sekitar Viltus berubah menjadi orang-orang yang ia kenal. Hingga akhirnya ia melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut pink yang sangat ia kenal. Ia langsung berkata,

"Harusame... Kau masih... Eh... Tunggu... Mengapa kau..."

Pada saat Viltus mendekati Harusame, ia langsung menghilang. Ia melihat ke sekitarnya dan mulai panik. Dan pada saat itulah, ia mendengar suara seorang wanita yang sangat ia kenal. Suara yang sangat lembut yang berkata,

"Tidak ada gunanya dirimu terikat dengan masa lalu... Itu adalah dirimu yang dahulu... Sekarang kau adalah Viltus yang kukenal yang sama sekali tidak terikat dengan masa lalu... Dan kau seharusnya terikat dengan masa depanmu sendiri, bukan masa lalumu."

Ia diam sebentar dan melihat seorang wanita yang tersenyum di depannya. Ia langsung terdiam sebentar dan sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai mengingat apa yang terjadi. Ia melihat Kaede yang berdiri jauh di depannya sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang. Ia terdiam melihat itu dan kemudian melihat sebuah meja di ruangan yang ia kenal. Ia melihat wanita yang ia lihat sebelumnya yang sedang memeluk seorang pria. Ia terdiam sebentar dan mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh wanita tersebut,

"Aku akan menjadi pengganti dari..."

"Tidak... Kau tidak dapat menggantikan gadis itu..." ujar Viltus mengikuti apa mulut dari pria tersebut

"Eh ? Mengapa ?"

"Karena... Kau adalah Taihou..." ujar Viltus yang langsung terdiam

Ia diam sebentar dan kemudian kembali berkata,

"Taihou..."

Tidak berapa lama, ia kembali melihat berbagai ingatan dengan gadis tersebut. Ia melihat senyumnya. Wajah marahnya. Wajah sedihnya. Wajah takutnya. Hingga akhirnya ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh wanita tersebut

"Jangan melakukan tindakan idiot pada saat operasi tersebut."

"Aku tahu..." ujar Viltus

"Kau... Tidak akan melakukan tindakan idiot, kan ?"

"Aku... Tahu... dan aku melakukan hal tersebut... Taihou..." ujar Viltus

Viltus langsung terjatuh di lututnya. Tidak berapa lama, ia merasakan tangan yang mendekati dirinya. Ia melihat ke depan dan melihat Taihou yang berdiri di depannya. Ia langsung berkata,

"Taihou..."

Namun, itu semua hanyalah ilusi semata. Dari balik Taihou muncul sebuah bayangan hitam yang kemudian mengikat Viltus dan memakan seluruh tubuhnya.

* * *

Viltus membuka matanya dan Hakai berdiri di depannya yang langsung menjentikkan jarinya. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Sungguh mimpi yang indah..."

"Hakai... Kau..." ujar Viltus

"Namun, mimpi ini terlalu cliché untuk urusan seseorang yang sedang berperang." ujar Hakai

"Eh ?"

"Sebuah mimpi di mana kau mendapatkan sebuah kedamaian dalam hidup... Di mana mereka yang seharusnya sudah mati bersama dengan dirimu kembali..." ujar Hakai

"Jadi..."

"Namun, itulah manusia... Mereka akan mengharapkan sesuatu yang mustahil dan terkadang masuk ke dalam dunia mimpi mereka untuk meraih hal tersebut." ujar Hakai

Viltus langsung melihat ke arah Hakai dan berjalan ke dekat Hakai. Hakai yang melihat Viltus mendekat langsung berkata,

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan ?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Kaede ? Apa yang kau lakukan kepada mereka ?!" tanya Viltus

"Kau masih terjebak di dalam mimpimu rupanya." ujar Hakai

"Itu bukan mimpi ! Itu adalah..."

"Kau membuatku muak !" ujar Hakai

Ia kemudian memegang kepala Viltus. Dalam sekejap berbagai ingatan dari Viltus mulai masuk ke dalam kepalanya dan itu membuat dirinya berteriak dengan keras. Semua kesedihan yang ia rasakan. Semua kesenangan yang ia rasakan. Semua rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Ia merasakan semuanya kembali.

Hakai memperhatikan Viltus yang sudah mulai sedikit tenang dan kemudian melihat Viltus yang menangis. Viltus ingat semuanya. Kaede tidak akan bersama dengan dirinya karena dirinya sudah meninggal. Makoto sendiri meninggal pada satu pertempuran dengan Abyssal. Untuk Hayate, ia sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu dengan dirinya semenjak meninggalnya Kaede. Keiko, Ibunya, dan ayahnya juga sudah tidak ada di sisinya. Sekarang dirinya sendirian.

Namun, pada saat bersamaan ia merasakan beberapa tangan yang sangat hangat memegang pundaknya. Ia melihat ke belakang dan melihat semua krunya dan seluruh Gadis Kapal di bawah arahannya. Dan yang paling terang dan hangat adalah tangan dari Taihou. Ia langsung berdiri dengan diperhatikan oleh Hakai. Hakai sendiri langsung tersenyum sinis dan berkata,

"Kau akhirnya bangun dari mimpimu... Baguslah."

"Aku ingat semuanya." ujar Viltus

"Dan kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, benar ?" tanya Hakai

"Iya... Aku ingat... Aku harus kembali untuk bertemu dengan mereka." ujar Viltus

Viltus langsung berjalan meninggalkan Hakai. Hakai sendiri langsung tertawa dan berkata,

"Kau ingin pergi ke mana, Kazuki ? Kemanapun kau pergi, kau tidak akan menemukan satu pun pintu keluar di sini."

"Keluar dari mimpi ini..." ujar Viltus

"Ini bukan mimpi." ujar Hakai

"Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Viltus sembari menatap tajam ke arah Hakai

"Ini bukan mimpi. Kau ada di tempatku." jawab Hakai

"Jangan main-main dengan diriku !" teriak Viltus

Viltus langsung berlari ke arah Hakai dan menarik kerah baju Hakai. Hakai sendiri tersenyum dan berkata,

"Aku tidak menyangka... Dengan tangan seperti itu, kau masih dapat mengangkat diriku."

"Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Viltus

"Kau tidak merasa sakit ?"

"Eh ?"

Dan pada saat Hakai selesai berkata demikian, tangan kanannya yang mengangkat Hakai terjatuh. Ia hanya melihat tangan kanannya hanya sampai di siku saja. Dan pada saat itulah, ia merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat parah di tangannya. Ia berteriak dengan keras karena hal tersebut. Hakai sendiri langsung merapikan bajunya dan kemudian berkata,

"Menyakitkan, benar ?"

"Kau... apa yang..."

"Bukankah kakimu pun demikian ?" ujar Hakai kemudian

"Eh ?"

Viltus langsung jatuh ke arah kirinya. Ia melihat kaki kirinya hancur lebur. Tidak hanya itu, kaki kanannya pun juga hilang hingga lutut. Hakai langsung tertawa dan kemudian berkata,

"Bagaimana rasanya melihat kenyataan dari tubuhmu, Kazuki ?"

"Tidak... Tidak... Tidak... Ini..." ujar Viltus

"Hei... Perutmu terbuka tuh." lanjut Hakai

Viltus langsung muntah darah dan melihat perutnya yang berlubang dengan isi dari tubuhnya keluar. Ia tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih. Hakai kemudian menjentikkan jarinya dan dalam sekejap semua bagian tubuhnya kembali. Ia langsung berkata,

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi... Saat ini dirimu ada di daerahku. Daerah yang bukan tempat orang hidup maupun tempat orang mati."

"Jadi... Diriku... Sudah..." ujar Viltus

"Aku tidak akan menjawabnya..." ujar Hakai

"Tidak... Aku harus..." ujar Viltus jatuh berlutut

Hakai langsung tertawa melihat wajah Viltus yang hancur. Tidak berapa lama, mereka berdua seperti mendengar suara air laut yang sangat dekat. Tidak hanya itu, mereka berdua pun mendengar suara sesuatu yang mendekat. Hakai sendiri langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

"Mereka semua mendekat."

"Mereka ?"

"Abyssal. Mereka yang telah membunuhmu." ujar Hakai

"..."

"Hei, Kazuki." ujar Hakai

"..."

"Apakah kau akan meminta bantuanku ? Untuk kembali ke duniamu ?" tanya Hakai

"Ini hanya perasaanku saja... Atau kau sedikit lebih sopan ?" tanya Viltus

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku." ujar Hakai

"Jika... Jika diriku dapat kembali... Maka..."

"Bagus... Anak pintar." ujar Hakai

Viltus langsung menyadari pilihannya. Ia tidak berpikir sama sekali mengenai konsekuensi dari jawabannya pada saat menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Dan ia baru sadar Hakai akan membuatnya melakukan sesuatu dari senyumnya.

Hakai langsung tertawa dan kemudian melihat ke arah Viltus. Ia langsung berkata,

"Baiklah... Pada akhirnya... Kau menerima dirimu."

"Eh ?"

Dari bawah Viltus muncul beberapa tangan yang mulai menarik tubuhnya ke tanah. Ia berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dari tangan tersebut, namun ia tidak mampu. Selain itu, ia melihat ke belakang Hakai dan melihat seseorang yang berdiri di sana. Hakai langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

"Selamat tidur, Kazuki... Kita akan lanjutkan... Di duniamu."

Setelah itu, semuanya menjadi sangat gelap.

* * *

Viltus membuka matanya dan melihat air yang di depannya. Selain itu, ia melihat sisa dari kapal yang ia gunakan sebelumnya. Selain itu, ia melihat banyak asap di sekitarnya. Bau dari pertempuran yang baru saja terjadi di sana. Ia kemudian memegang kepalanya dan merasakan darah yang mengalir di sana. Ia langsung berkata,

"Jadi... Itu benar-benar..."

"Mimpi yang sangat indah, benar ?" tanya Hakai

Viltus melihat ke depannya sekali lagi dan melihat Hakai yang berdiri di depannya. Ia melihat dengan jelas Hakai yang berdiri di atas air seakan-akan dirinya benar-benar di dunia ini. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Selamat datang kembali, Kazuki !"

"..."

"Inilah kenyataan dari duniamu, Kazuki."

"Aku tahu..." ujar Viltus

"Penuh darah... Penuh emosi... Penuh pertempuran... Sungguh sebuah dunia yang sangat indah." ujar Hakai

"Kau tidak perlu memberitahukan hal tersebut !" ujar Hakai

Hakai tersenyum pada saat ia mendengar teriakan dari Viltus. Ia langsung tertawa dan melihat ke arah Viltu sekali lagi. Ia berkata,

"Itu semua sangat disayangkan, benar ?"

"Aku... akan..." ujar Viltus

"Tapi, harap kau ketahui... Aku sedikit kecewa pada saat dirimu meninggal di tempat ini." ujar Hakai

"Eh ?"

"Kau tidak boleh mati di sini... Aku membutuhkan dirimu..." ujar Hakai

"Apa maksudmu ? Aku sudah mati ?!" ujar Viltus dengan wajah terkejut

"Jangan bilang kau menganggap apa yang kau dengar di tempatku sebagai mimpi ? Harap kau ketahui... Di garis waktu ini... di pertempuran ini... Kapten Viltus Amarov meninggal." ujar Hakai

"..."

"Kau tidak boleh mati di sini... Maka dari itu, aku menghidupkan dirimu kembali." lanjut Hakai

"Aku... Aku..." ujar Viltus tidak percaya.

"Untuk apa ? Untuk banyak hal... Untuk semua yang akan terjadi di masa depan !" ujar Hakai

"Tidak... Ini pasti... Mimpi..." ujar Viltus

"Ini bukan mimpi... Ini kenyataan..." ujar Hakai

Tidak berapa lama, Viltus dapat melihat Abyssal yang mulai mendekati mereka berdua. Hakai langsung berkata,

"Aku berkata bahwa diriku tidak akan muncul di dunia ini... Namun, situasi ini mengharuskan diriku untuk turun kemari."

"Mengapa..." tanya Viltus

"Karena kau adalah pion terpenting di dunia ini... Bila dirimu menghilang lebih dahulu..." ujar Hakai

"Jika aku menghilang ?" tanya Viltus

"Dunia ini akan sangat membosankan." ujar Hakai

Hakai kemudian melihat ke arah Abyssal di hadapannya. Viltus dapat melihat dengan jelas aura hitam mengitari tubuh Hakai dan pada saat itulah ia merasakan rasa ngeri yang terpancarkan dari aura Hakai. Hakai langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

"Sebaiknya kau tidur saja sekarang... Aku akan membantumu kali ini saja."

"Kau..."

"Aku tidak akan menghubungi dirimu lagi setelah ini... Hingga waktu yang tepat. Hingga saat itu tiba, sampai jumpa. Selamat tidur... Kazuki." ujar Hakai

Dan setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakai, semuanya pun menjadi sangat gelap bagi Viltus.

* * *

HakunoShibou di sini !  
H : Huh ?! Kau ganti nama ?  
HS : Kazuki merupakan nama lain dari Viltus, jadi aku pun mengganti namaku ahahahahahah

Maaf ya udah lama nggak lanjut cerita ini. Itu semua karena hampir satu bulan yang lalu cukup sibuk untuk masalah di luar ini dan juga sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk acara dalam waktu dekat.

Untuk salah satu pertanyaan yang dilayangkan oleh guest. Alasan saya mengganti namanya. Cerita ini merupakan awal dari cerita yang akan ditulis (mungkin) di kemudian hari bersama dengan kedua temanku. Dan di sepanjang cerita ini, seharusnya terdapat dua karakter yang kupinjam dari mereka. Salah satunya adalah Sirene. Pada saat awal dari penulisan dari cerita Great Phoenix ini terdapat sebuah kesalahpahaman mengenai kapan pertama kali munculnya Sirene. Akhirnya, saya memutuskan untuk mengganti namanya dan membuatnya menjadi mekanik khusus untuk divisi dari Viltus. Semoga jawaban ini memuaskan.

Sekian saja dari saya. Semoga kalian semua masih menikmati seri ini dan masih menunggu chapter berikutnya keluar.

Sampai jumpa !


	35. Order

**Chapter 34**

 **Order**

* * *

Operasi besar bagian kedua dari pihak Jepang pada akhirnya gagal dikarenakan armada pengintaian mereka mendapatkan serangan mendadak dari Abyssal yang sangat besar dan terpaksa meninggalkan wilayah laut tersebut. Itu semua merupakan perintah yang diberikan langsung oleh Grand Admiral Ichijo Mo dan juga Laksamana Muda Yoshida Satoshi selaku pemimpin dari seluruh operasi ini setelah mendengar kabar tersebut. Kapten Fujiwara Megumi, selaku pemimpin dari armada pertahanan, dan Kapten Takagi Akihiko, selaku pemimpin dari armada penyerangan, langsung memimpin armada mereka untuk membantu armada pengintaian yang diserang oleh Abyssal.

Setelah membantu armada pengintain, mereka semua langsung meninggalkan markas darurat yang mereka buat dan kembali ke Yokosuka. Itu semua dikarenakan satu hal. Kapten Viltus Amarov, pemimpin dari armada pengintain, cedera sangat parah dari serangan Abyssal tersebut. Baik Megumi dan Akihiko sangat terkejut pada saat mendengar Viltus yang menyerang maju ke depan untuk membuka jalan kembali Gadis Kapalnya dan ia kembali ke kapal komandonya dalam keadaan utuh dengan cedera yang cukup parah. Dan yang semakin membuat mereka berdua sangat terkejut adalah siapa yang membawa Viltus kembali ke kapal komandonya.

Pada saat itu, terdapat kekacauan di dalam kapal komando. Taihou yang sangat panik dikarenakan mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Aoba mengenai keberadaan Viltus dan juga Houshou yang marah kepada seluruh krunya membiarkan Viltus pergi. Tepat pada saat itu, Taihou mendadak terdiam sebentar dan langsung berlari keluar dari ruang komando di kapal tersebut. Semuanya mengikuti Taihou dan melihat Viltus yang dibawa oleh seseorang.

Deskripsi yang diberikan mengenai orang tersebut sama sekali tidak dapat dipercaya. Seorang pria dengan rambut putih dan kulit yang sangat pucat. Ia mengenakan pakaian laksamana hitam yang rusak di bagian lengannya. Selain itu, yang membuatnya menakutkan adalah warna matanya yang berwarna merah darah seperti milik Viltus yang sedang marah.

Pria itu langsung memberikan Viltus yang pingsan dan terluka sangat parah kepada Taihou dan kemudian berkata,

"Sebaiknya kau menjaga pria ini baik-baik... Dan jangan biarkan dia bertindak gegabah seperti ini."

"Mengapa dia pergi ke depan sana ?" tanya Taihou

"Pria yang jatuh cinta akan kehilangan akal sehatnya... Terutama jika dia tidak ingin kehilangan wanita tercintanya sekali lagi." jawab pria tersebut

"Lalu... Mengapa dirimu menyelamatkan dirinya ?" tanya Taihou sekali lagi

"Aku masih membutuhkan dirinya..." ujar pria tersebut

Taihou dan seluruh orang di tempat tersebut sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh pria tersebut. Mereka semua masih berusaha memproses apa yang ada di hadapan mereka. Seorang pria yang berdiri di atas air diiringi dengan aura hitam dan lautan yang menghitam. Seperti yang selalu dilakukan oleh Abyssal. Ditambah dengan radar mereka yang menangkap keberadaan satu Abyssal di dekat mereka, mereka semakin yakin pria di hadapan mereka adalah Abyssal. Namun, pria itu berkata,

"Diriku bukanlah Abyssal yang kalian cari... Jika kalian bertanya di mana Abyssal tersebut, aku pun tidak tahu."

Semuanya semakin bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pria tersebut. Tidak berapa lama, ia menunduk dan kemudian berkata,

"Urusanku sudah selesai. Sampai jumpa di kemudian hari..."

Semuanya terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh pria tersebut. Tepat sebelum ia pergi, ia kembali berkata,

"Sampai jumpa ini tidak hanya untuk Taihou... Namun, kepada kalian semua."

Megumi berusaha mencerna cerita yang diberikan oleh Frederich, sementara Akihiko langsung memerintahkan seluruh Gadis Kapalnya untuk memperkuat radar mereka. Satoshi sendiri saat ini sedang menemani Taihou yang terlihat sangat bersalah atas kejadian yang menimpa Viltus. Ia melihat ke arah Viltus dan langsung berpikir,

"Ini semua akan sangat sulit... Teramat sangat sulit untuk dirimu dan dirinya."

Ia kemudian melihat ke arah Taihou yang benar-benar terus melihat ke arah Viltus dan juga mendengarkan beberapa suara. Suara dari Shoukaku yang ingin masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan akan menyerang Taihou. Ia mendengar dari kru Viltus bahwa Shoukaku menyerang Taihou beberapa kali untuk melepaskan kekesalannya.

Satoshi langsung menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian berdiri dari kursinya. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu dan membuka pintunya. Ia melihat Zuikaku, Unryuu, Katsuragi, Amagi, dan Aoba yang berusaha menahan Shoukaku. Selain itu, semua Gadis Kapal kelas Kapal Perusak menangis karena apa yang dilakukan oleh Shoukaku.

Satoshi melihat ke arah Shoukaku dan berkata,

"Shoukaku, sebaiknya dirimu tidak melakukan untuk memperunyam kondisi ini. Semakin dirimu melakukan tindakan kasar, kau akan mempersulit kondisi dari Laksamanamu sendiri."

"Tch."

"Kau seharusnya sadar akan hal tersebut, Shoukaku." ujar Satoshi

"Jika demikian, mengapa dirimu masih melindungi orang ini ? Gadis Kapal yang gagal menjaga Laksamananya ? Ia tidak pantas disebut sebagai pelindung manusia jika ia gagal melindungi Laksamananya !" ujar Shoukaku

"Dengar... Kapten Amarov..." ujar Satoshi yang langsung disela

"Tetap saja dirinya gagal !" ujar Shoukaku

Aoba terlihat tidak tahan mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Shoukaku dan langsung menampar Shoukaku. Semuanya sangat terkejut dan sama sekali tidak menyangka Aoba akan melakukan tindakan seperti itu. Aoba kemudian melihat ke arah Shoukaku dan berkata,

"Kau jangan seenaknya saja berkata seperti itu Shoukaku ! Kau hanya melihatnya saja tanpa merasakan apa yang saat ini dirasakan oleh Taihou !"

"Oh... Jadi dirimu mengerti ? Ah... Aku lupa dirimu pun gagal melindungi Laksamanamu." ujar Shoukaku

"Kau..." ujar Aoba mengangkat tangannya sekali lagi

"Kalian berdua hentikan sekarang ! Jangan membuat situasi ini semakin rumit lagi !" teriak Satoshi

Semuanya melihat ke arah Satoshi yang marah kepada mereka berdua. Kemudian, Satoshi menarik nafas panjang dan berkata,

"Kalian semua keluar dari kapal komando ini dan bantu armada lain untuk melindungi kapal komando yang bergerak kembali ke Yokosuka."

"Baik." jawab semuanya

"Dan diriku tidak ingin mendengar pertengkaran antara kalian berdua. Maka dari itu, Shoukaku kau akan berada di sisi kanan dari formasi dan Aoba kau ada di sisi kiri dari formasi." ujar Satoshi

"Siap." ujar kedua Gadis Kapal tersebut sembari melihat ke arah satu sama lain.

Mereka semua kemudian meninggalkan Satoshi yang langsung menghela nafas. Ia langsung masuk dan melihat Taihou yang sedikit bergetar dengan hebat. Ia langsung mendengar Taihou berkata,

"Maafkan aku... Ini semua karena diriku... Aku..."

"Jangan salahkan dirimu, Taihou. Situasi seperti ini akan membuat semuanya menjadi tidak dapat berpikir dengan kepala dingin." ujar Satoshi

"Tetap saja... Jika saja diriku tidak memaksakan diri untuk menahan mereka..." ujar Taihou yang terdengar ingin menangis

"..."

"Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku..." ujar Taihou yang akhirnya menangis di depan tubuh Viltus yang sedang tertidur.

Satoshi tidak dapat mengatakan apapun mengenai kondisi ini dan hanya memilih diam saja. Taihou kemudian menangis di samping Viltus, sementara Satoshi meninggalkan Taihou sendirian untuk memimpin armada kembali. Semua di dalam kapal komando tersebut terdiam hingga akhirnya sampai di Yokosuka.

* * *

Satu minggu berlalu semenjak pertempuran tersebut. Viltus masih belum sadar dan dirawat di salah satu ruang gawat darurat di Yokosuka. Dan selama satu minggu itu, Taihou selalu menunggu di sebelahnya dengan wajah bersalah. Selama satu minggu itu, ia mempertanyakan mengapa Viltus melakukan hal tersebut dan juga menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang menyebabkan Viltus seperti itu.

Sementara itu, di ruangan Grand Admiral. Ichijo Mo selaku pemimpin tertinggi dari angkatan laut Jepang dan Yanagi Tadahisa selaku salah satu tangan kanan dari Mo sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Tadahisa langsung berkata,

"Laksamana Masamune berkata bahwa ini merupakan urusan yang sangat penting untuk Yokosuka di kemudian hari."

"Beliau berkata apa, Laksamana Yanagi ?" tanya Mo

"Beliau berkata bahwa sebaiknya mereka tetap dibiarkan bersama jika itu merupakan yang terbaik untuknya." ujar Tadahisa

Mo langsung menghela nafas mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Tadahisa. Ia tahu situasi di Yokosuka sedang sedikit panas. Terdapat perpecahan di antara para Laksamana mengenai satu hal. Hubungan antara Gadis Kapal dan Laksamana. Banyak di antara mereka yang memilih untuk tetap menjaga jarak antara posisi Gadis Kapal dan Laksamana hanya sebagai atasan dan bawahan yang dapat digantikan. Namun, ada pula yang berpikir bahwa Gadis Kapal itu sederajat karena mereka pun manusia. Itu semua dikarenakan banyak yang mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh Kimura dan Viltus saat ini.

Dan dikarenakan kejadian ini, perpecahan itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Pihak yang pertama melayangkan protes kepada Mo secara langsung untuk menindaklanjuti peraturan di Yokosuka. Mereka merasa dengan semakin erat hubungan antara Gadis Kapal dan Laksamana, semakin besar pula kemungkinan sang Laksamana akan melakukan tindakan seperti Viltus dan menyebabkan kehilangan yang cukup besar. Tadahisa kemudian bertanya,

"Jadi, apa yang diinginkan oleh mereka ?"

"Mereka menginginkan Taihou untuk berhenti mendekati Laksamana Amarov atau membesituakan dirinya..." ujar Mo

"Hanya Taihou saja ?" tanya Tadahisa

"Iya. Hanya dirinya." jawab Mo

"Mengapa mereka hanya meminta Taihou saja ? Apakah karena saat ini dirinya dan Viltus sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih ?" ujar Tadahisa

"Itu sangat mudah. Akar dari seluruh masalah ini adalah tindakan dari Viltus dan Taihou." balas Mo

"Seharusnya anda sudah mengantisipasi kemungkinan ini." ujar Tadahisa

"Saya sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal ini dapat terjadi kembali setelah kejadian Laksamana Okazaki. Seharusnya dari dahulu diriku sadar Laksamana Okazaki merupakan orang yang sangat tidak pantas untuk membantu Laksamana Amarov." ujar Mo

"Mau dirimu membenci dirinya sekali pun, nasi sudah menjadi bubur." ujar Tadahisa

"Namun, diriku berterimakasih kepada dirinya mengajarkan sesuatu yang bernama sisi manusia kepada Laksamana Amarov... Tidak... Kepada Kazuki." ujar Mo

"Akhirnya dirimu memanggil dirinya dengan nama itu." ujar Tadahisa sembari menghela nafas

Mo sendiri langsung tersenyum pada saat Tadahisa berkata demikian. Namun, senyum itu langsung menghilang dan berkata,

"Terima kasih kepada semua kejadian kecil di Yokosuka ini, kita dapat melihat dirinya yang mengarah kepada kita."

"Kau benar." ujar Tadahisa

"Namun, entah mengapa Dokter Shibata belum melaporkan apapun kemari. Dirinya seharusnya sudah tiba di sini untuk memberi masukan apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya." ujar Mo

"Sebaiknya dirimu memikirkannya lebih lanjut lagi, Mo-san. Jika dirimu salah sedikit saja, kau akan kehilangan banyak hal." ujar Tadahisa

"Diriku mengetahui hal tersebut, Tadahisa-san." ujar Mo

Tidak berapa lama, mereka mendengarkan ketukan pintu diiringi dengan suara dari Norio. Mo langsung mempersilahkan dirinya masuk. Setelah masuk, Mo dan Tadahisa menyadari sesuatu yang sangat salah dari Norio. Ia terlihat sangat khawatir. Norio langsung menarik nafas panjang dan berkata,

"Diriku sudah melakukan tes berulang-ulang selama memperhatikan dirinya. Diriku berharap apa yang kulihat itu salah. Padahal dahulu dia lebih ke arah kita. Tidak mungkin dalam..."

"Dokter Shibata, sebaiknya dirimu memberitahukan saja langsung kepada kami apa hasil tes tersebut." ujar Mo

"Baiklah. Dirinya saat ini lebih mendekati mereka. Delapan puluh persen adalah mereka." ujar Norio

"Eh ?! Delapan puluh persen ?!" ujar Tadahisa dengan wajah terkejut

"Diriku pun sama terkejutnya seperti anda sekalin. Sisa dua puluh persen dari dirinya adalah kestabilan mentalnya. Jika kalian salah membuat keputusan mengenai nasib dari Taihou, itu akan membuat situasi kita semakin runyam." ujar Norio

"Saya sadar mengenai hal tersebut." ujar Mo

"Saya mendengar rumor bahwa ada beberapa orang yang membenci mereka. Dan saat ini mereka sedang melakukan berbagai tindakan untuk menjauhkan mereka. Jika mereka berhasil, tentu saja ini semua akan sia-sia." ujar Norio

"Saya tahu itu. Jika dirinya mengetahui hal tersebut dan bersama dengan mereka, diriku sudah kehilangan sesuatu yang memiliki nilai cukup tinggi untuk ditawarkan kepada dirinya." ujar Mo

"Dirinya ? Maksud anda Hakuno Natsumi ? Ah, tidak... Katerina Amarov." ujar Norio

"Tidak kusangka dirimu masih ingat nama asli dari wanita itu." ujar Mo

"Bagaimana diriku tidak mengingat namanya ? Dirinya merupakan wanita yang membuat diriku seperti ini. Jika saja pria itu tidak ada di sana, aku pasti sudah merebutnya." ujar Norio

"Kau masih dendam dengan keluarga itu rupanya." ujar Tadahisa

"Memang diriku masih kesal dengan keluarga itu. Namun, setidaknya diriku sudah melakukan berbagai percobaan dengan dua anak dari mereka." ujar Norio

Mo dan Tadahisa diam saja mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Norio. Mereka tahu Norio hanya menganggap Viltus sebagai bahan percobaannya, sama seperti apa yang menerima Keiko adik dari Viltus dahulu. Walaupun demikian, Mo pun hanya menganggap Viltus sebagai calon senjata jika terdapat masalah yang sangat besar di kemudian hari.

Tadahisa langsung menarik nafas panjang dan berkata,

"Dokter Shibata, apakah dirimu mampu membuatnya dirinya lebih stabil kembali ?"

"Mengenai itu sangat sulit." ujar Norio

"Eh ? Sulit ? Apakah tidak dapat menggunakan obat yang dibuat oleh Natsumi dan Masayuki ?" tanya Mo

"Tidak bisa. Obat yang dibuat oleh kedua orang itu cukup ampuh dahulu. Namun, untuk kasus satu ini..." ujar Norio dengan wajah sedikit khawatir

"Ada apa, Dokter Shibata ?" tanya Tadahisa

"Apa yang membuat dirinya menjadi delapan puluh persen ke arah mereka... Itu bukanlah hasil percobaan dari Masayuki." ujar Norio

"Bukan dari percobaan Masayuki ?!" ujar Mo

"Iya. Ini jauh lebih sulit dari dugaanku karena terdapat faktor lain yang membuatnya seperti itu." ujar Norio

"Namun, apakah kau tahu akar dari penyebab semua ini ?" tanya Tadahisa

Norio berpikir sebentar dan kemudian ingat sesuatu. Ia langsung melihat ke arah Tadahisa dan Mo dan berkata,

"Aku ingat seluruh kru dan Gadis Kapal di kapal komando dari Viltus melihat seseorang yang membawa Viltus kembali kepada mereka."

"Seseorang ? Salah satu Gadis Kapal ?" tanya Tadahisa

"Tidak. Ia adalah seorang pria dengan rambut putih dan mengenakan penutup mata hitam." ujar Norio

"Mengapa kau berpikir bahwa pria itu merupakan penyebabnya ?" tanya Mo

"Jika apa yang dikatakan oleh kru Viltus itu benar, dirinya tidak menggunakan kapal untuk membawa Viltus kembali kepada mereka. Ia meluncur di atas air seperti Abyssal dan Gadis Kapal." jawab Norio

Tadahisa dan Mo sangat terkejut pada saat mendengar hal tersebut. Tadahisa kemudian bertanya,

"Dirimu sudah membantu proyek ini semenjak dipimpin oleh Hakuno Masayuki, benar ?"

"Iya." ujar Norio

"Apakah ada pria lain..." tanya Tadahisa yang langsung disela oleh Norio

"Tidak ada. Tidak pria lain yang menjadi bahan percobaan saat itu. Begitu pula pada saat dipimpin oleh Hakuno Natsumi."

"Lalu, mengapa ada pria lain yang dapat meluncur di atas air seperti itu ?!" ujar Tadahisa dengan wajah terkejut

Mo yang diam saja selama pembicaraan itu akhirnya angkat bicara,

"Dokter Shibata, mungkinkah itu pria yang disebutkan oleh dirimu saat itu ?"

"Jika mendengar deskripsi dari semuanya, aku dapat berasumsi dirinya adalah orang tersebut. Namun, bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang berasal dari dalam mimpi Viltus dapat muncul di dunia ini ? Hal tersebut sangatlah tidak wajar !" ujar Norio

"Kita saat ini tidak perlu memikirkan mengenai pria tersebut. Apa yang menjadi masalah saat ini adalah kondisi dari Viltus Amarov dan permintaan dari beberapa Laksamana ini." ujar Mo

Norio dan Tadahisa melihat satu sama lain dan langsung mengangguk. Mo kemudian bertanya,

"Untuk masalah pertama, apakah dirimu yakin obat yang diberikan sebelumnya dapat menahan dirinya ?"

"Aku kurang yakin untuk masalah itu." ujar Norio

"Bagaimana jika dirimu menambah dosis dari obat tersebut ?" tanya Mo

"Jika aku melakukannya, itu dapat membunuhnya." ujar Norio

"Jika dirimu berkata demikian, kita berikan saja seperti biasa. Kita berharap dirinya sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun untuk masalah ini." ujar Mo

"Baik !" ujar Norio

Mo kemudian melihat ke arah Tadahisa dan berkata,

"Untuk masalah kedua, menurut dirimu apa yang harus kita lakukan ?"

"Jika dirimu bertanya demikian, kita tidak dapat memisahkan kedua orang itu. Jika ia mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Taihou, aku yakin kita akan sangat kesulitan." ujar Tadahisa

"Jika kita meminta Taihou menjauhi Viltus, tentu saja itu akan membuat situasi semakin runyam." lanjut Mo

"Dan bila kita menolak apa yang diminta oleh mereka, tentu situasi di Yokosuka akan semakin runyam." ujar Tadahisa

Norio memperhatikan Tadahisa dan Mo yang terlihat sedang berpikir dengan keras mengenai sesuatu. Hingga akhirnya Norio mendengar ketukan pintu. Mo melihat ke arah Tadahisa dan langsung mempersilahkan orang yang mengetuk pintunya.

Pada saat pintu terbuka, mereka bertiga sangat terkejut melihatnya. Yanagi Shiro, pemimpin dari markas angkatan laut Kure, berdiri di sana. Ia langsung membuat hormat kepada mereka. Tadahisa langsung bertanya,

"Shiro sejak kapan dirimu di Yokosuka ? Dan mengapa dirimu di sini ?"

"Setelah mendengar kabar bahwa Viltus cedera setelah operasi terakhir, diriku langsung berangkat kemari untuk melihat kondisinya. Maafkan diriku tidak memberitahu dirimu, ayah." jawab Shiro

"Jika dirimu pergi, siapa yang memimpin di Kure ?" tanya Mo

"Okada-san yang memimpin untuk sementara waktu selagi saya datang kemari." jawab Shiro

"Orang dari polisi militer itu rupanya." ujar Mo

Norio melihat ke arah Tadahisa, Shiro, dan juga Mo dan kemudian bertanya,

"Laksamana Yanagi, saya mengetahui dirimu datang kemari untuk mengecek kondisi adik anda. Namun, mengapa dirimu datang kemari ?"

"Saya datang kemari dikarenakan mendengar berbagai rumor buruk mengenai Laksamana Amarov di markas ini. Selama beberapa kali saya kemari, saya sedikit pun tidak mendengar adanya keluhan mengenai tindakan Laksamana Amarov. Namun, sedikit demi sedikit saya mendengar kabar buruk tersebut. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Shiro

"Itu bukan urusanmu saat ini, Shiro." ujar Tadahisa

Shiro melihat ke arah ayahnya sendiri, lalu ke arah Mo. Ia langsung menghela nafas dan berkata,

"Jika ayah berkata demikian, maka saya tidak akan membahas masalah ini kembali."

"Terima kasih banyak, Shiro." ujar Tadahisa

"Namun sebelum saya pergi, saya memiliki satu pertanyaan yang harus diverifikasi lebih dahulu." ujar Shiro

"Diverifikasi ?" tanya Norio kepada Shiro

Shiro menutup matanya sebentar dan kemudian melihat ke arah Mo. Mo yang melihat mata tersebut langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

"Ya, dia merupakan salah satu yang selamat dari berbagai percobaan itu."

"Percobaan yang mana ?" tanya Shiro

"Seharusnya dirimu mengetahui percobaan yang mana. Saya yakin dirimu sudah membaca semuanya, Laksamana Yanagi." ujar Mo

"Saya tidak dapat mengelak dari fakta tersebut." ujar Shiro

Mendengar hal tersebut Tadahisa sangat terkejut dan melihat ke arah Shiro. Ia langsung berkata,

"Shiro ! Diriku sudah berkata dahulu untuk tidak mencari hal ini kembali !"

"Ayah, ini merupakan sesuatu yang menyangkut dengan kehidupan adikku sendiri. Tentu saja diriku akan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." balas Shiro

"Shiro !" ujar Tadahisa yang langsung disela oleh Mo

"Sudahlah, Tadahisa-san"

Mo kemudian melihat ke arah Shiro dan langsung memberikan dokumen permintaan dari beberapa laksamana. Shiro membacanya dan langsung mengerti pokok permasalahan di Yokosuka ini. Viltus telah melanggar satu peraturan penting di Yokosuka. Mo langsung berkata,

"Intuisimu berbeda dari mayoritas Laksamana di Yokosuka dan diriku mengetahuinya hanya dengan sekali melihat dirimu. Maka dari itu diriku membiarkan dirimu memimpin di daerah Kure."

"Aku sudah mendengar dari markas angkatan laut lain. Walaupun semua markas angkatan laut di Jepang berada di bawah Yokosuka langsung, mereka dapat menambah atau mengurangi peraturan di dalam markas mereka masing-masing." ujar Shiro

"Lihat... Intuisimu sangat luar biasa, Shiro." ujar Mo

"Jadi, dirimu memintaku di Kure untuk membuat beberapa peraturan yang berbeda dengan Yokosuka. Namun, secara keseluruhan hampir menyerupai di sini." ujar Shiro

"Tepat sekali." balas Mo

Shiro membaca dokumen tersebut dan kemudian berkata,

"Apakah kalian sudah mendapatkan solusi untuk masalah ini ?"

"Kami memiliki rencana untuk mengirim mereka berdua bersama-sama..." ujar Mo yang langsung disela oleh Shiro

"Maafkan jika saya cukup lancang, Grand Admiral. Namun, jika dirimu mengirim mereka bersama-sama ke Kure, masalah ini akan kembali timbul ke permukaan dan pada akhirnya akan mereka akan melayangkan tanda ketidakpercayaan mereka kepada anda."

"Apa yang kau katakan ada benarnya." ujar Mo

"Jika demikian, apakah anda memiliki rencana lain ?" tanya Norio mendadak

"Jika itu adalah diriku, aku akan menampung semua Gadis Kapal di bawah arahan Viltus di Kure. Beritahukan kepada mereka bahwa mereka dipindahkan ke tempat yang sama sekali tidak diketahui." ujar Shiro

"Itu sangat riskan. Jika mereka dipindahkan dari Yokosuka ke tempat lain tanpa memberitahu Viltus, ia dapat saja menjadi sedikit depresi. Kau seharusnya sadar dirinya sudah lebih mendekati mereka dan jika semakin depresi semua ini akan sia-sia." ujar Norio

"Seberapa besar dirinya mendekati mereka ? Dan apa yang terjadi jika ia sudah menjadi seperti mereka ?" tanya Shiro

"Ia dapat memancarkan gelombang yang memancing mereka kemari. Selain itu, gelombang tersebut dapat digunakan untuk membaca pikiran dari mereka dan juga mempengaruhinya. Untuk pertanyaan pertama, dirinya sudah delapan puluh persen mendekati mereka." ujar Norio

"Jadi itu yang menjadi masalah utama dari seluruh pembicaraan ini." ujar Shiro

Shiro berpikir sebentar dan kemudian ia langsung berkata,

"Grand Admiral, walaupun ini terdengar cukup sulit... Namun, saya mengajukan cara yang saya berikan ini untuk masalah ini."

"Namun, bagaimana dengan..." ujar Norio yang langsung disela oleh Shiro

"Untuk masalah Viltus, diriku dapat percaya pada ayahku untuk memberitahu dirinya."

"Diriku kurang yakin untuk memberitahukan dirinya berita tersebut. Namun, akan ayah coba setelah dirinya sadar." jawab Tadahisa

"Setelah dirinya cukup sehat, dirimu dapat mengirimkan Viltus ke Kure. Dan selama di Kure, biarkan saya dan Hayate yang mengawasi dirinya." ujar Shiro

"Apakah dirimu dapat dipercaya ?" tanya Mo

"Anda meminta tolong kepada keluarga Yanagi untuk mengawasi Viltus selama ini. Selama di Yokosuka ini, ayah saya yang memperhatikan dirinya dan memberitahu dirimu. Bila Viltus berada di Kure, maka tanggung jawab tersebut jatuh kepada saya." ujar Shiro

Mo tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Shiro, sementara Tadahisa terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Shiro. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Shiro dapat bernegosiasi dengan mudah seperti itu. Akhirnya, Mo berbicara,

"Baiklah, diriku akan mengikuti permintaanmu. Dan sebagai gantinya, sebaiknya dirimu jangan membocorkan masalah ini kepada Kazuki. Dan sebisa mungkin dirimu jangan mendekati gedung itu lagi."

"Siap !" balas Shiro

"Diriku tidak dapat sepenuhnya mengawasi dirimu dan Kazuki di Kure. Namun, mendengar dirimu yang sangat yakin, aku dapat dikatakan rela membiarkan Kazuki di tanganmu." lanjut Mo

"..."

"Sebaiknya kau menambahkan satu peraturan di sana. Tidak ada yang boleh masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut. Termasuk dirimu." ujar Mo

"Baik !" balas Shiro

"Terima kasih banyak telah memberikan masukan kepada saya, Laksamana Yanagi." ujar Mo

"Sama-sama, Laksamana Ichijo. Sayalah yang merasa tersanjung dikarenakan anda mendengarkan masukan dari saya." balas Shiro

Shiro langsung memberi hormat dan menjelaskan lebih terperinci kembali mengenai rencana mereka. Setelah itu, Shiro mohon ijin untuk meninggalkan Yokosuka untuk kembali ke Kure. Norio melihat ke arah Shiro dan berkata,

"Tadahisa-san, semakin lama diriku melihat dirimu dari dalam Shiro-san."

"Anak itu sangat keras kepala jika menyangkut masalah adiknya. Maafkan kelancangan putri saya yang satu ini, Grand Admiral." ujar Tadahisa

"Itu bukan masalah. Menurutku rencananya cukup bagus. Selain dapat meredam berbagai masalah di sini, kita masih dapat menjaga Kazuki di bawah pengawasan kita." ujar Mo

"Namun, Polisi Militer di Kure sedikit berbeda dengan di Yokosuka." ujar Tadahisa

"Aku tahu itu. Diriku sebenarnya menyiapkan Kure jika beberapa rencana awal gagal. Namun, karena hal ini, semuanya berjalan lebih cepat dari dugaan." ujar Mo

"Namun, apakah rencana itu akan berhasil ?" tanya Norio

"Semuanya tergantung kepada anda, Tadahisa-san." ujar Mo sembari melihat ke arah Tadahisa

"Semoga saja diriku dapat melakukan hal tersebut. Permintaan dari putriku yang satu ini... Akan sangat sulit mengingat apa yang diberitahukan oleh Dokter Shibata." jawab Tadahisa

"Baiklah... Kita sudahi saja dahulu pembicaraan ini. Kita akan mengumpulkan semua Laksamana Tinggi di Yokosuka untuk memberitahukan keputusanku." ujar Mo

Tadahisa dan Norio langsung memberi hormat kepada Mo yang meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Tadahisa terlihat sedikit khawatir dengan keberhasilan dari rencana yang diberikan Shiro kepada dirinya, sementara Norio terlihat tidak senang karena salah satu kelinci percobaannya akan sangat jauh dari genggaman tangannya. Namun, mereka kesampingkan hal tersebut karena mereka tahu Mo akan meminta mereka dan memberikan sedikit masukan di kemudian hari.

* * *

 _Sampai kapan dirimu akan tertidur ?_

 _Jangan membuat diriku kecewa._

 _Bangunlah dari mimpimu... Dan lihatlah kenyataan di depanmu !_

Viltus membuka matanya dan ia masih sedikit kesulitan untuk melihat di sekitarnya. Semua terlihat samar-samar. Ia melihat ke arah kiri dan kanannya. Ia seperti melihat vas bunga dengan beberapa bunga di dalamnya. Selain itu, ia mendengar suara mesin di sebelah kanannya. Ia berusaha berbicara namun tidak dapat ia lakukan karena ia merasa tenggorokannya sangat kering.

Ia kemudian melihat ke arah kiri kembali dan ia dapat melihat sedikit lebih jelas. Seorang suster melihat dirinya dan kemudian langsung berlari ke arah luar. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi dan tidak berapa lama ia melihat Norio yang masuk.

Norio langsung memegang tangan Viltus dan mengecek denyut nadinya sekaligus ke arah mesin di sampingnya. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah Viltus dan berkata,

"Apakah kau dapat melihat diriku ?"

"I... ya..." jawab Viltus

"Kau tidak perlu menjawab dengan berbicara. Mengangguk bila kau iya, dan gelengkan kepalamu bila tidak." ujar Norio

Viltus langsung mengangguk mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Norio. Norio kemudian langsung meminta suster di sebelahnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Norio langsung memasang stetoskop dan mendengar detak jantung dari Viltus. Tidak berapa lama, suster tersebut kembali membawa satu alat suntik. Norio kemudian mengambil sampel darah Viltus dan kemudian bertanya kepada Viltus,

"Apakah dirimu dapat menggerakkan tanganmu ?"

Viltus berusaha untuk mengangkatanya dengan sedikit susah payah. Norio mengangguk dan kemudian berkata,

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dahulu. Saya akan memanggil ayahmu kemari. Dan untuk sementara waktu biarkan dirimu tenang."

Viltus mengangguk mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Norio. Setelah itu ia melihat ke arah langit-langit dan berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Ia terus berusaha hingga akhirnya ia mengingat senyum yang diberikan oleh Hakai kepadanya. Ia ingat darah yang mengucur dari tubuhnya. Ia ingat tubuhnya yang rusak pada saat bersama Hakai. Ia ingat semuanya. Dalam sekejap, ia mulai panik dan berteriak dengan keras. Semua suster di sana langsung berlari ke arah Viltus dan memberikan Viltus obat penenang. Setelah itu, Viltus kembali tertidur.

Norio yang mendengar laporan itu langsung berkata,

"Trauma dari pertempuran sebelumnya... Ini akan sangat sulit."

* * *

Tiga hari kemudian, Viltus sudah sedikit tenang dan kali ini ia bersama dengan Tadahisa di sebelahnya. Viltus langsung bertanya kepada Tadahisa,

"Ayah... Bagaimana hasil dari operasi sebelumnya ?"

"Operasi itu gagal. Semuanya terpaksa mundur karena serangan mendadak dari Abyssal." jawab Tadahisa

"Sepertinya, penyebab utamanya adalah diriku. Maafkan aku." ujar Viltus

"Itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, Viltus." ujar Tadahisa

Viltus melihat ke arah Tadahisa yang terlihat tidak nyaman akan sesuatu. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Sepertinya diriku akan dihukum oleh Grand Admiral, ya ?"

"Mengenai itu..." ujar Tadahisa dengan nada kurang yakin

"Tentu saja diriku akan dihukum. Karena diriku, mereka semua mundur dan menyebabkan banyak kerusakan di pihak kita." ujar Viltus

"..."

"Oh... Selain itu, sudah berapa lama diriku tidak sadarkan diri ?" tanya Viltus

"Jika ditambah dengan obat penenang yang kau terima dahulu, itu sudah satu bulan berlalu." jawab Tadahisa

"Satu bulan ? Wah, itu cukup lama juga." ujar Viltus

"..."

"Tapi, itu jauh lebih baik daripada diriku tidak sadarkan diri sama sekali di laut luas sana. Seperti Kimura." ujar Viltus sembari menutup matanya

"Iya. Diriku cukup senang dirimu dapat kembali kemari dalam keadaan utuh." ujar Tadahisa

"Daripada itu, apa yang terjadi di markas ini selama diriku tidak sadarkan diri ?" tanya Viltus

"Kapten Kouga dipindahkan ke markas angkatan laut lain. Semua mengatakan Yokosuka ini terlalu kecil bagi dirinya." ujar Tadahisa

"Begitukah ? Semoga dia sukses di markasnya yang baru dan semoga saja dirinya tidak menyulitkan pemimpin di sana." ujar Viltus sedikit tertawa

"Iya." balas Tadahisa

Setelah itu mereka berdua terdiam karena mereka tidak menemukan apapun untuk dibicarakan saat itu. Viltus dapat melihat Tadahisa terlihat tidak tenang pada saat bersama dirinya. Akhirnya, Viltus langsung berkata,

"Ayah, tenang saja... Diriku sudah cukup sehat saat ini."

"Aku tahu itu." ujar Tadahisa

"Daripada itu, aku penasaran apakah Ibu atau Shiro-nee datang berkunjung kemari selama diriku tidak sadarkan diri." ujar Viltus

"Ibumu datang empat kali kemari. Ia terlihat sangat cemas pada saat mendengar dirimu yang tidak sadarkan diri setelah operasi tersebut." ujar Tadahisa

"Bagaimana dengan Shiro-nee ?" tanya Viltus

"Ia datang pada saat satu minggu pertama dirimu tidak sadarkan diri." jawab Tadahisa

"Sudah cukup lama sekali, ya..." ujar Viltus

Viltus kemudian melihat ke arah pintu ruangannya dan berkata,

"Apakah di sini terdapat peraturan untuk orang tertentu tidak dapat menemui diriku ?"

"Eh ? Mengapa kau berpikir demikian ?" tanya Tadahisa

"Diriku ini sudah sadar dan tentu saja kabar tersebut sudah terdengar oleh seluruh kru di kapal komandoku. Seharusnya mereka menemui diriku sekarang. Begitu pula dengan seluruh Gadis Kapalku." ujar Viltus

"..."

"Namun, aku berpikir seperti itu juga karena diriku merupakan penyebab utama kekalahan tersebut. Dapat dikatakan diriku sudah membuat masalah di dua operasi besar di Yokosuka ini. Diriku sama sekali tidak pantas untuk mengisi posisi dari pemimpin armada pengintaian Angkatan Laut Jepang cabang Yokosuka." lanjut Viltus

"Seperti yang ayah sebutkan tadi. Itu bukanlah salahmu. Tidak ada yang menyalahkan dirimu di kejadian tersebut." ujar Tadahisa

Viltus melihat sekali lagi ke arah Tadahisa yang masih terlihat tidak yakin. Viltus melihat ke depan dan langsung berkata,

"Mengapa ayah di sini ?"

"Tentu saja diriku akan mengunjungi putraku yang baru sadarkan diri." ujar Tadahisa

"Jika demikian... Mengapa dirimu terlihat bingung dan sangat khawatir akan sesuatu ?" ujar Viltus

Tadahisa sangat terkejut pada saat Viltus berkata demikian. Ia benar-benar lupa mengenai Viltus yang dapat membaca seseorang dari ekspresi dan tindak-tanduknya. Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan ingin berbicara sesuatu, namun disela oleh Norio yang masuk,

"Ah.. Maafkan saya. Saya mengira anda sudah selesai berbicara dengan Kapten Amarov."

"Saya yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Sepertinya diriku sudah melebihi batas waktu kunjungan dengan dirinya, ya ?" ujar Tadahisa

"Iya. Apakah..." ujar Norio yang langsung terdiam

Ia tahu bahwa Tadahisa belum memberitahu Viltus apapun mengenai kabar tersebut. Norio langsung menatap tajam ke arah Tadahisa yang langsung mendapat anggukan kurang yakin dari Tadahisa. Viluts memperhatikan mereka berdua dan semakin yakin sesuatu terjadi selama dirinya tidak sadarkan diri. Ia langsung berkata,

"Ayah... Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?"

"Viltus... Kumohon dirimu tetap tenang dan tidak panik pada saat mendengar ini." ujar Tadahisa sembari berdiri

"Eh ? Jika kau berkata demikian bagaimana caranya diriku dapat tenang ?" ujar Viltus

Jantung Viltus berdetak kencang pada saat mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Tadahisa. Ia berpikir apa yang terjadi hingga akhirnya ia sadar sesuatu. Ia merasa ini memiliki sangkut pautnya dengan Taihou. Ia langsung berkata,

"Apa yang terjadi pada Taihou ?!"

Tadahisa sama sekali tidak menjawabnya dan langsung menarik tangan Viltus. Ia menaruh sesuatu di telapak tangan Viltus. Viltus terdiam sebentar dan langsung merasakan sesuatu yang sangat familiar. Sebuah cincin. Cincin yang digunakan oleh Taihou setelah ia berikan dahulu. Ia benar-benar terkejut dan langsung terdiam. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, ia melihat ke arah Tadahisa. Baik Tadahisa dan Norio sangat terkejut melihat warna mata yang diperlihatkan oleh Viltus. Warna kuning emas.

Ia langsung berkata,

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Taihou ?! Jangan kalian membunuhnya !"

"Tidak kami tidak membunuhnya." ujar Tadahisa

"Jika demikian, apa yang terjadi pada dirinya ?! Di mana dia ?" tanya Viltus sekali lagi

"Dia..." ujar Tadahisa terdiam

Viltus kembali bertanya kepada Tadahisa , sementara Norio memperhatikan monitor dari Viltus. Ia sedikit tersenyum melihat hal tersebut. Tadahisa kemudian menarik nafas panjang dan berkata,

"Dirinya dipindahkan dari Yokosuka setelah berbagai investigasi dari operasi sebelumnya. Semuanya sudah disetujui oleh Grand Admiral Ichijo dan dirinya sudah dipindahkan semenjak tiga minggu yang lalu."

"Mengapa ? Mengapa harus dirinya ?! Apa karena diriku yang..." ujar Viltus yang disela oleh Tadahisa

"Diriku tidak dapat memberitahukan kepada dirimu. Itu merupakan informasi yang sama sekali tidak boleh didengar oleh orang luar selain diriku, Laksamana Masamune, dan Grand Admiral Ichijo." ujar Tadahisa

"Jika demikian... Taihou dipindahkan kemana ?" tanya Viltus

"Itu juga sesuatu yang dapat kuberitahukan kepada dirimu." ujar Tadahisa

Norio memperhatikan dengan seksama monitor di dekat Viltus dan langsung membuat wajah panik. Ia melihat ke arah Viltus yang mulai menggerakkan kakinya. Untuk seseorang yang sudah satu bulan tidak menggerakkan kakinya tentu saja akan sangat sulit untuk menopang tubuhnya. Namun, tidak dengan Viltus. Ia mulai ke posisi duduk dan kemudian langsung berusaha melompat ke arah Tadahisa. Norio langsung berteriak,

"Penjaga ! Bantu diriku menahan pasien ini !"

"AYAH ! Mengapa harus Taihou yang menerima hal tersebut ?! MENGAPA HARUS DIRINYA ?!" teriak Viltus

"Maafkan ayah..." ujar Tadahisa

"Aku tidak akan..." ujar Viltus yang mendadak ditarik oleh beberapa penjaga untuk kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

Viltus meronta dan mampu mendorong satu orang yang menahan dirinya. Norio langsung berlari dan sadar jika ia tidak cepat membuat Viltus tenang, sesuatu akan menangkapnya. Norio mengambil satu alat suntik dan langsung menyuntik Viltus. Setelah itu, Viltus mulai kehilangan kesadarannya dan menjadi sangat tenang. Norio memperhatikan dengan seksama monitor di sebelahnya dan langsung menghela nafas. Ia memperhatikan setidaknya dua penjaga terlempar pada saat menahan Viltus yang mengamuk.

Norio kemudian berjalan ke dekat Tadahisa dan berkata,

"Hampir... Yang tadi itu... Hampir."

"Kau tahu... Ini sangat sulit untuk memberitahukan dirinya bahwa Taihou dipindahkan dan terpisah dari dirinya." ujar Tadahisa

"Bukankah akan lebih sulit lagi untuk memberitahukan... Asal-usul dari Taihou ?" tanya Norio

"..."

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Apakah dirimu memiliki permintaan khusus kepada diriku ?" tanya Norio

"Setelah dirinya sadar dan cukup sehat... Katakan untuk menemui Grand Admiral Ichijo." ujar Tadahisa

"Hanya itu saja ?" tanya Norio kembali

"Ini untuk dirimu... Jangan terlalu membebani dirinya." ujar Tadahisa sembari meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Jangan membebani dirinya ? Bukankah itu dirimu yang membebani dirinya ? Sudahlah. Setidaknya sekarang diriku memiliki kesempatan terakhir untuk mengetes dirinya." ujar Norio sembari tersenyum

Ia langsung memulai kembali pengecekan tubuh Viltus yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Viltus sudah sadar kembali dan kali ini dirinya benar-benar tidak memancarkan hawa kehidupan. Ia memperhatikan cincin di tangannya dan langsung menggenggamnya. Ia berkata,

"Taihou... Maafkan aku... Seharusnya... Diriku tidak melakukan itu..."

Dan dikarenakan kondisi mentalnya yang demikian, ia sembuh lebih lama dari dugaan. Setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit militer, dirinya langsung berjalan ke arah kantornya. Sepanjang perjalanan ke kantornya, ia bertemu dengan Toshiko, Akira, Akihiko, dan Megumi yang sangat khawatir dengan Viltus. Dan rasa khawatir mereka benar-benar terjadi karena mata Viltus benar-benar kosong. Mereka tahu, Viltus sudah diberitahu oleh seseorang mengenai apa yang terjadi pada Taihou.

Selama satu minggu dirinya di dalam kantornya, semuanya dapat melihat dirinya yang sedikit kaku. Selain itu, walaupun tubuhnya ada di sana, jiwanya menghilang entah kemana. Dan dalam rentang waktu tersebut semua pekerjaannya sedikit kacau.

Seluruh anggota kru dari Viltus benar-benar tidak tahan melihat apa yang terjadi pada Viltus, namun mereka sadar mereka tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Ini semua benar-benar di luar kemampuan mereka semua. Dan yang membuat situasi semakin runyam adalah semua Gadis Kapal di bawah arahan Viltus sudah digantikan dengan yang lain. Viltus sama sekali tidak menyukai situasi saat itu, namun ia harus menerimanya begitu saja karena itu adalah tugasnya sebagai Laksamana yang memimpin Gadis Kapal untuk melindungi manusia.

Ia memperhatikan ruang kerjanya yang sedikit sepi. Ia tidak melihat Hatsuzuki yang selalu duduk di pangkuan Anastasia. Ia pun tidak melihat Ryuujou dan Magyar yang bertengar satu sama lain yang kemudian dilerai oleh Shigure. Ia pun tidak melihat Marcos dengan Shigure yang terkadang bercumbu satu sama lain, yang kemudian diganggu oleh Yamashiro. Dan yang paling penting adalah tidak ada gadis yang ia cintai di sebelahnya. Tidak ada seorang Gadis Kapal bernama Taihou yang menyuruhnya istirahat. Tidak ada seorang Gadis Kapal bernama Taihou yang memberi semangat kepada dirinya. Semuanya hampa di sebelahnya.

Ia kemudian melihat ke arah cincin yang ada di tangannya dan kemudian membuatnya menjadi sebuah kalung. Ia langsung berkata,

"Aku tidak dapat membiarkan ini berlarut-larut. Jika seperti ini terus... Aku akan mempengaruhi semuanya."

Walaupun demikian, sebagian dari hatinya tidak rela dengan hal tersebut. Ia langsung menghela nafas dan melihat ke salah satu sisi dari ruangan tersebut. Ia tersenyum dan berkata,

"Taihou... Berikan kepada diriku kekuatan di sini. Walaupun kita terpisah, aku akan tetap meyakinkan dirimu... Aku masih mencintai dirimu."

Ia kemudian langsung mengerjakan dokumen di hadapannya. Namun, tidak berapa lama seseorang mengetuk pintu kantornya. Viltus langsung mempersilahkan orang tersebut masuk dan melihat Satoshi yang berdiri di sana. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Selamat siang, Laksamana Muda Yoshida."

"Selamat siang, Kapten Amarov." balas Satoshi

"Suatu hal yang langka untuk dirimu datang kemari. Ada apa gerangan ?" tanya Viltus

"Mengecek kondisi dirimu." jawab Satoshi singkat

"Hanya itu ? Aku yakin itu semua karena Akihiko dan Megumi yang khawatir terhadap diriku." ujar Viltus

"Sepertinya dirimu sudah cukup tenang." ujar Satoshi

"Tenang ? Mungkin di luar terlihat tenang, namun di dalam hatiku ini tidak dapat tenang. Dapat dikatakan aku marah. Marah kepada semuanya dan juga diriku sendiri." ujar Viltus sembari melihat ke arah Satoshi

Satoshi dapat melihat dengan jelas warna mata Viltus yang berubah di hadapannya. Warna mata kuning emas yang juga ia sempat lihat dahulu. Satoshi dapat merasakan hawa yang sangat tidak enak dari Viltus dan itu membuatnya benar-benar tertekan. Ia langsung menarik nafas dan berkata,

"Selain ingin mengecek kondisimu, saya pun mendapat perintah dari Grand Admiral Ichijo."

"Grand Admiral ?" tanya Viltus

"Iya. Beliau ingin bertemu dengan dirimu untuk membahas perihal operasi sebelumnya." ujar Satoshi

Jika apa yang dikatakan oleh Norio kepada dirinya benar, ada kemungkinan di mana Viltus akan menyerang dirinya. Ia langsung menyiapkan senjata apinya dan bersiap untuk menembak Viltus jika ia mulai menyerang. Namun, Viltus terlihat diam dan tidak berapa lama berkata,

"Sepertinya beliau ingin menghukum diriku, ya ? Dasar ayah... Kau sering sekali berbohong kepada diriku."

"Eh ?"

"Sudahlah. Saya akan segera mendatangi Grand Admiral. Katakan kepada beliau diriku akan mengunjungi ruangan beliau nanti sore." ujar Viltus

"Ah... Baik." ujar Satoshi

"Apakah ada yang ingin dibicarakan kembali ?" tanya Viltus

"Kau... Baik-baik saja ?" tanya Satoshi

"Entahlah. Aku pun tidak dapat menjawab hal tersebut." ujar Viltus sembari melihat ke arah jendela

Walaupun hanya sebentar, Satoshi dapat melihat sebuah bayangan hitam yang memegang pundak dari Viltus. Bayangan tersebut seperti melihat ke arah dirinya dan tersenyum sinis. Ia langsung menarik nafas dan berkata,

"Saya memiliki urusan setelah ini. Saya mohon undur diri dahulu."

"Silakan. Katakan saja kepada Grand Admiral bahwa diriku akan hadir nanti sore." balas Viltus

Setelah itu, Satoshi langsung meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan melaporkan kepada Norio apa yang baru saja ia lihat di tempat Viltus. Ia merasa ia membutuhkan banyak penjelasan dari Norio, yang ia yakin akan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Norio. Sementara itu, Viltus masih terdiam sembari melihat ke arah luar jendela dan kemudian tersenyum. Sebuah senyum yang ia paksakan. Ia langsung berkata,

"Mari kita lihat... Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Grand Admiral mengenai diriku."

* * *

Viltus sudah tiba di depan ruangan Grand Admiral dan kemudian langsung mengetuk pintunya. Tidak berapa lama, ia mendengar ijin untuk masuk dari Mo. Ia langsung membuka pintu dan melihat Mo yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Musashi. Viltus langsung memberi hormat dan berkata,

"Kapten Viltus Amarov melapor kepada Grand Admiral Ichijo."

"Selamat datang, Kapten Amarov." ujar Mo

Setelah itu, Mo memerintahkan Musashi untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian. Musashi langsung mengangguk dan meningalkan ruangan tersebut. Setelah itu, Mo langsung melihat ke arah Viltus dan berkata,

"Baiklah, daripada kita menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu, kita akan langsung ke pokok permasalahannya."

"Baik." ujar Viltus

Mo langsung mengangguk dan berkata,

"Baiklah. Kapten Amarov, berikan alasan kepada diriku mengapa kau menerjang maju ke lini depan sendirian tanpa bantuan Gadis Kapal dan menggunakan kapal kecil."

"Saya melakukan itu untuk membuka jalan kembali bagi Gadis Kapalku agar mereka kembali dalam keadaan utuh." ujar Viltus

"Namun, dengan bayaran nyawamu ? Untung saja dirimu dapat kembali kemari. Jika dirimu meninggal seperti Kapten Okazaki Kimura, pasti semuanya akan jauh lebih runyam lagi." ujar Mo

"..."

"Siapa yang menyebabkan dirimu maju ke lini depan ?" tanya Mo

"Anda seharusnya sudah mengetahuinya karena anda sudah mengirim Gadis Kapal yang bersangkutan keluar dari Yokosuka ke markas lain." jawab Viltus

"Mengapa kau ingin ke lini depan ?" tanya Mo

"Saya akan jujur kepada anda untuk masalah ini. Saya tahu ini merupakan salah satu halangan yang harus saya hadapi dan sekarang saya akan berbicara secara langsung. Saya mencintai Taihou dan tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya." jawab Viltus

"Sama seperti kasus Kapten Okazaki rupanya." ujar Mo

"..."

"Kau seharusnya sadar mengenai peraturan di Yokosuka ini, Kapten Amarov." ujar Mo

"Ya. Saya menyadari saya telah melanggar salah satu peraturan di Yokosuka ini. Dan itu adalah masalah mencintai Gadis Kapal." ujar Viltus

"Gadis Kapal hanyalah sebuah senjata. Mereka dapat digantikan oleh yang baru setiap kali mereka tenggelam." ujar Mo

"Namun, tidak dengan ingatan dan perasaan mereka." balas Viltus

"Kau benar-benar sudah terpengaruh oleh Kapten Okazaki." ujar Mo

"Ya. Dan saya pun tidak malu untuk mengakui hal tersebut. Saya pun sudah berusaha untuk tidak jatuh cinta kepada Taihou. Namun, senyum yang ia berikan kepada diriku, air matanya yang mengalir untuk diriku, tawa yang kudengar bersama, dan berbagai hal lain telah mengubah diriku. Dan itu mengingatkan diriku kepada gadis yang kucintai dahulu." ujar Viltus

"..."

"Dan saya sadar bahwa saya sudah melanggar peraturan tersebut selama anda berada di Kure." lanjut Viltus

Mo hanya terdiam saja mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus. Ia langsung melihat ke arah Viltus dan kemudian berkata,

"Apakah dirimu menyadari situasi di Yokosuka ini ?"

"Situasi di sini ?" tanya Viltus

"Terdapat perpecahan di antara para Laksamana. Mereka yang mendukung dirimu dan mereka yang mengikuti peraturan." jawab Mo

"Tidak. Saya sama sekali tidak menyadari hal tersebut." balas Viltus

"Pihak kedua yang tidak ingin Gadis Kapal memiliki hubungan dengan Laksamana sudah melayangkan berbagai keluhan mengenai kalian berdua beberapa kali. Dan dikarenakan operasi terakhir, mereka membuat serangan yang cukup keras untuk kalian berdua." ujar Mo

"Dan sepertinya itu alasan mengapa dirimu mengirim Taihou keluar dari Yokosuka." ujar Viltus

"Iya." jawab Mo

"Jika demikian, Taihou anda kirim ke mana ?" tanya Viltus

"Maaf. Itu sama sekali tidak dapat kuberitahukan kepada dirimu." jawab Mo

Viltus terdiam mendengar itu. Mo memperhatikan Viltus sebentar dan dapat melihat dengan jelas dirinya sedikit kesal. Mo sadar dirinya harus memberitahukan keputusan selanjutnya atau radar akan menangkap sesuatu di Yokosuka. Ia langsung berkata,

"Dan berdasarkan pembicaraan yang cukup panjang dengan seluruh petinggi Yokosuka. Kami semua memutuskan untuk menghukum dirimu atas hal ini."

"Hukuman... Apakah itu ?" tanya Viltus dengan nada sedikit datar

"Dirimu akan dipindahkan dari Yokosuka menuju markas angkatan laut lain." jawab Mo

"Dengan kata lain diriku akan dijauhkan dari Taihou. Seperti dugaanku." ujar Viltus

"Dirimu akan dipindahkan minggu depan." ujar Mo yang langsung disela

"Apakah seluruh anggota kru di kapal komandoku akan dikirim ke markas angkatan laut tersebut ?" tanya Viltus

"Mengenai itu..." ujar Mo dengan nada kurang yakin

"Setidaknya biarkan mereka semua bersama diriku. Magyar Libyet, Anastasia Konoplyanka, Elisa von Manstein, Marcos Luiz de Souza, dan Frederich Willhelmson untuk bersama diriku." ujar Viltus

"Untuk empat orang pertama saya dapat setuju. Namun, untuk orang yang terakhir saya kurang yakin." ujar Mo

"Saya tidak dapat meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di sini. Saya tahu semuanya memberikan masukan yang baik untuk Frederich di sini karena mereka segan kepada diriku. Namun, bila diriku tidak ada di sini, saya sedikit kurang yakin. Lagipula dirinya sudah terdaftar sebagai salah satu kru di kapal komandoku." terang Viltus

"Begitu ya..." ujar Mo

"Jika anda menolak hal tersebut, mungkin saya akan..." ujar Viltus yang langsung disela oleh Mo

"Itu akan saya usahakan. Setidaknya ini yang dapat saya lakukan kepada dirimu."

"Terima kasih banyak." balas Viltus

"Kau akan mendapatkan hasilnya lebih kurang tiga hari dari sekarang. Dan selama menunggu, silakan berbenah dahulu." ujar Mo

"Siap." balas Viltus

Viltus kemudian mohon undur diri dan kemudian bertemu dengan salah satu Gadis Kapal di sana untuk memanggil seluruh anggota krunya untuk bertemu di kantor Viltus. Setelah itu, ia langsung berjalan ke arah kantornya.

* * *

"Jadi, kita semua akan dipindahkan bersama-sama ?"

Itulah yang pertama kali ditanyakan oleh Magyar. Viltus langsung menjawabnya,

"Iya. Namun, untuk masalah Frederich mereka sedang membicarakannya."

"Itu semua karena diriku bukanlah Laksamana resmi di Jepang ini. Diriku hanyalah seorang Laksamana yang sedang menjalani rehabilitasi di Jepang." ujar Frederich

"Heh... Rehabilitasi di kelompok paling kacau dari semuanya." ujar Viltus

"Namun, yang paling karismatik dari semuanya." balas Frederich

Viltus hanya dapat tertawa kecil saja mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Frederich. Anastasia melihat ke arah Viltus dan kemudian bertanya,

"Jika boleh tahu, kita semua akan dipindahkan kemana ?"

"Grand Admiral sama sekali tidak memberitahu diriku untuk masalah ini." ujar Viltus

"Itu sangat aneh. Pertama mayoritas dari armada kita dipindahkan ke tempat yang masih dirahasiakan. Dan kita pun juga mendapat perlakuan yang sama. Ada apa gerangan ?" ujar Marcos dengan wajah tidak senang

"Itu adalah keputusan Grand Admiral setelah mendapat berbagai keluhan dari Laksamana lain mengenai tindakanku. Dan dengan tidak memberitahukan di mana kita akan dipindahkan, hal tersebut akan memperkecil mereka mencium keberadaan kita." ujar Viltus

"Apa yang kau katakan ada benarnya." ujar Magyar sembari mengambil satu buku di sebelahnya

Setelah itu, mereka semua terdiam karena mereka tidak tahu ingin berbicara apa. Viltus kemudian langsung berkata,

"Baiklah... Kalian semua silakan bersiap-siap untuk dipindahkan. Beritahu Elisa untuk berbenah sekarang. Aku yakin dirinya yang memiliki perlengkapan paling banyak."

"Siap." ujar semuanya

Seluru anggota kru dari Viltus pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan meninggalkan Viltus sendirian. Viltus langsung terdiam dan kemudian melihat ke arah luar ruangan. Ia berkata,

"Diriku sudah kehilangan Kaede... Dan sekarang Taihou... Sepertinya diriku benar-benar memiliki hal buruk dalam urusan asmara..."

Namun, ia langsung terdiam kembali. Ia langsung berkata sembari mengeluarkan kalungnya. Di sana terdapat cincin milik Taihou. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Namun, yang satu ini jauh lebih menyakitkan... Sangat menyakitkan... Aku... Ugh..."

Ia kemudian melihat ke arah cermin di sebelahnya dan melihat matanya yang berubah menjadi warna kuning emas. Ia langsung tersenyum dan pada saat itulah ia berkata,

"Aku memang monster, ya ? Sudahlah... Aku memang tidak pantas... Memiliki sesuatu yang setara... dengan manusia lain..."

Ia kemudian melihat ke arah langit-langit dan menutup matanya sebentar. Setelah itu, ia langsung berdiri dan mulai membereskan kantor tersebut untuk memilah mana yang akan ia bawa dan mana yang akan ia buang.

* * *

Satu minggu telah berlalu, dan selama rentang waktu tersebut Viltus mendapatkan ijin untuk membawa Frederich bersama dengan dirinya. Dan mereka semua sudah berdiri di depan gerbang Yokosuka untuk menunggu kendaraan yang akan membawa mereka. Magyar kemudian berkata,

"Diriku sama sekali tidak menyangka kita akan menggunakan truk untuk perjalanan ke markas kita."

"Kapal komando kita sudah dipindahkan lebih dahulu atas perintah dari Grand Admiral bersamaan dengan dikirimnya Gadis Kapal kita. Sangat disayangkan, padahal diriku ingin melihat laut luas." ujar Elisa

"Namun, setidaknya kita bisa duduk dalam satu truk bersama-sama, benar ?" ujar Magyar

"Kau ingin kulaporkan kepada Ryuujou jika berkata macam-macam ke wanita lain ?" tanya Anastasia mendadak

"Apapun selain itu." ujar Magyar

Viltus mendengar pembicaraan mereka dan hanya dapat tersebut saja. Tidak berapa lama, ia mendengar beberapa orang yang memanggil dirinya. Ia melihat ke belakang dan melihat Akihiko, Megumi, Toshiko, dan Akira. Megumi yang pertama berbicara,

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka dirimu pun dipindahkan oleh mereka. Seharusnya masalah ini tidak perlu sampai seperti ini."

"Jika saja kami dapat membantu dirimu pada saat itu..." ujar Akihiko dengan muka kesal.

"Itu bukan salah kalian berdua. Kalian sudah melakukan tugas kalian dengan baik pada saat itu. Lagipula, diriku yang tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih saat itu. Jadi, apa boleh buat." ujar Viltus

"Namun, tetap saja." ujar Megumi

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin membahas masalah operasi tersebut kembali. Sudah cukup diriku kembali." ujar Viltus

"Dengan bayaran kebahagiaanmu sendiri ? Aku rasa itu tidak mungkin cukup." ujar Toshiko

Semuanya sedikit terkejut pada saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Toshiko. Viltus melihat ke arah Toshiko dan tertawa menyerah. Ia langsung berkata,

"Apa yang kau katakan ada benarnya. Apakah bayaran ini setimpal ? Entahlah. Aku sama sekali tidak dapat menghitungnya. Yang harus kulakukan adalah melihat ke depan dan menentukan apakah bayaran pada saat operasi tersebut setimpal atau tidak."

Tidak ada yang berani berbicara kembali setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus. Ia kemudian langsung tertawa dan berkata,

"Akira, selama diriku tidak ada silakan saja dirimu menghubungi diriku. Jika kau memiliki masalah dengan Unryuu, beritahu diriku saja. Namun, kau harus hati-hati karena tidak ada yang melindungi dirimu di sini."

"Tenang saja. Diriku tahu mengenai hal tersebut. Lagipula, mereka bertiga akan membantu diriku. Termasuk Laksamana Muda Yoshida." ujar Akira

"Baguslah. Lalu, Toshiko. Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu sering melamun di siang hari. Dan sebaiknya kau mulai mengontrol waktu makanmu. Aku dengar dirimu sempat tidak makan satu hari, kan ?" ujar Viltus ke arah Toshiko

"Ahahahaha... Ketahuan, ya." ujar Toshiko

Viltus kemudian melihat ke arah Megumi dan Akihiko dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku akan menyerahkan Yokosuka ini kepada kalian berdua. Tolong latih pengganti diriku yang menjadi pemimpin dari armada pengintaian. Aku yakin taktik yang dijalankan olehnya pasti berbeda, jadi kalian pun harus beradaptasi dengan taktiknya. Dan semoga kalian berdua dapat sukses di sini."

"Baik. Dan semoga kau sukses di tempat barumu." ujar Megumi dan Akihiko

Viltus mendengar namanya dipanggil karena kendaraan yang akan membawa mereka sudah tiba. Viltus langsung mengangguk dan melihat ke arah mereka berempat. Ia pamit dan mulai berjalan. Tepat sebelum dirinya pergi, Toshiko menahan dirinya dan memberikan sebuah jimat kepadanya. Toshiko berkata,

"Jimat ini untuk dirimu dan seluruh anggota krumu. Untuk keselamatan kalian semua."

"Kau tidak perlu..." ujar Viltus yang disela oleh Toshiko

"Jimat itu adalah doa kami kepada dirimu. Semoga kau dapat menemukan kembali kebahagiaanmu dan tetap selamat di tempat barumu."

Viltus terdiam mendengar itu dan tersenyum. Ia melihat keempat orang tersebut tersenyum ke arah dirinya. Ia kemudian memberi hormat dan berkata,

"Terima kasih banyak kalian berempat. Saya akan menjaga jimat ini di tempat baruku. Tenang saja, diriku tidak akan melupakan kalian semua."

"Itu bukan masalah." ujar Akihiko mewakili mereka semua

"Sampai jumpa di kesempatan berikutnya." ujar Viltus

"Sampai jumpa, Kapten Amarov."

Viltus kemudian naik ke dalam truk sembari melihat ke arah mereka berempat. Ia sadar apa yang ia lakukan selama beberapa bulan ini membuat khawatir semuany dan ini adalah konsekuensi yang ia dapat untuk semua yang ia lakukan.

Truk pun mulai berjalan menjauhi Yokosuka. Viltus memperhatikan pintu gerbang Yokosuka yang semakin menjauh. Tempat di mana dirinya tumbuh menjadi seperti sekarang. Tempat di mana ia merasakan hangatnya kebersamaan, rasanya memiliki sahabat, rasanya kehilangan teman, dan merasakan sesuatu yang bernama cinta. Namun, tempat tersebut sudah menjadi masa lalu baginya sekarang. Yang harus ia lakukan adalah menghadapi apa yang akan menerpa dirinya di kemudian hari.

Ia langsung mengeluarkan cincin milik Taihou dan berkata,

"Tenang saja... Aku akan mampu menghadapi ini semua."

* * *

HakunoShibou di sini !

Hyaha ! Akhirnya memiliki waktu luang yang luar biasa banyak sehingga diriku dapat menulis dengan sepenuh hati ! Senangnya hatiku mendapatkan hal seperti ini.  
H : Ya... Ya... Itu bukan urusanku sih  
HS : Diam kau, Hakai

Untuk salah satu bagian di atas, saya berusaha untuk membuat seperti salah satu adegan yang saya lihat. Walaupun tidak terlalu detil, setidaknya itu lebih dari cukup. Ahahahahahaha  
H : M***L G**R  
HS : HUSH

Dan mungkin di sini saya akan memberitahukan sesuatu. Saya akan menjual salah satu karya saya di salah satu event di Indonesia. Mungkin saya sudah memberitahukannya di chapter sebelumnya, mungkin juga belum. Semoga saja ini tercapai karena semuanya tergantung dari ilustrator saya. Ahahahahaha.  
V : Untuk artnya dapat dikatakan cukup lumayan. Saya cukup tersanjung  
H : Covernya ! Kau harus memikirkan covernya !  
HS : Kalian berdua diam saja dahulu ! Saya akan memberikan sneak peek di Facebook saya. Jadi silakan ditunggu ya !

Sekian saja dari saya. Semoga kalian semua masih menikmati seri ini !

Ciao !


	36. Meeting

**Chapter 35**

 **Meeting**

Dua truk bergerak dengan pelan menuju ke salah satu Markas Angkatan Laut Jepang. Di dalam salah satu truk tersebut, terdapat enam orang yang akan dipindahkan dari Yokosuka menuju ke Markas Angkatan Laut lain ditambah dengan dua tentara yang menjaga mereka. Mereka adalah Viltus Amarov, Magyar Libyet, Anastasia Konoplyanka, Marcos Luiz de Souza, Frederich Willhelmson, dan Elisa von Manstein. Mereka berenam merupakan anggota yang dipindahkan dari Yokosuka karena beberapa tekanan dari dalam

Saat ini di dalam truk tersebut, mereka semua melakukan berbagai kegiatan masing-masing. Anastasia terlihat sedang sibuk dengan alat komunikasinya dan terkadang tersenyum sendiri pada saat melihat pesan yang masuk. Marcos dan Magyar membicarakan mengenai wanita ideal bagi masing-masing orang dan terdapat sedikit perdebatan antara mereka. Elisa tertidur dengan bersandar di bahu Frederich yang memperhatikan luar truk dan terkadang memperhatikan Elisa yang sedang tertidur pulas. Dan pemimpin mereka semua, Viltus Amarov, sedang membaca buku yang ia bawa dari Yokosuka.

Pada awalnya ia dapat membaca dengan tenang, hingga akhirnya ia sadar Magyar dan Marcos yang terdiam. Ia melihat ke arah dua orang tersebut dan berkata,

"Akhirnya kalian berdua diam juga."

"Viltus..." ujar Magyar

"Dapatkah kau diam sebentar ?" ujar Marcos

"Huh ? Mengapa kalian berkata demikian ?" tanya Viltus sembari melihat ke arah yang dilihat oleh Marcos dan Magyar

Selain Viltus, dua penjaga mereka pun melihat ke arah yang dilihat oleh Viltus. Di sana mereka melihat Frederich dan Elisa yang tertidur dengan pulas dan terlihat sangat tenang, namun pemandangan di sebelahnya adalah Anastasia yang mengambil foto mereka berdua beberapa kali. Viltus langsung menghela nafas dan berkata,

"Kalian jangan ganggu mereka berdua, biarkan saja mereka berdua istirahat."

"Namun, ini sangat jarang mengerti." ujar Magyar

"Jarang ?" ujar Viltus

"Mereka itu jarang sekali berbicara satu sama lain selama di Yokosuka dan kemudian melihat hal ini." ujar Marcos

"Tidak. Mereka sama sekali tidak tertarik satu sama lain. Aku tahu apa yang kalian berdua pikirkan." ujar Viltus mendadak.

"Eh ? Dapat saja mereka dekat tanpa kita ketahui." ujar Magyar

"Seperti kasus Marcos ? Aku sangat ragu dengan hal tersebut." ujar Viltus

Marcos dan Magyar melihat ke arah Viltus dengan wajah kecewa. Mereka setidaknya mengharapkan dapat membicarakan hal tersebut, namun sudah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Viltus mengenai hal tersebut. Walaupun demikian, mereka berdua tetap melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

Viltus kembali membuka bukunya kembali dan kali ini ia mendapat tatapan dari salah satu penjaga di dalam truk tersebut. Ia langsung berkata,

"Maafkan kelakuan dari anak buahku ini."

"Ah... Bukan masalah. Justru saya cukup senang di dalam sebuah truk yang sangat hidup seperti ini. Pada umumnya semua yang dipindahkan akan diam saja dan sama sekali tidak berbicara kepada kami, namun kalian berbeda." ujar penjaga tersebut

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari sekelompok orang yang sudah melanggar banyak peraturan di Yokosuka." ujar Viltus sembari tertawa

"Kau ada benarnya. Ahahahahaha."

Penjaga yang kedua mengeluarkan sebuah termos, menuangkan isinya ke dalam sebuah gelas dan menawarkannya kepada Viltus. Viltus menerimanya dengan senang hati dan kemudian meminum. Ia langsung berkata,

"Coklat hangat... Sangat jarang sekali seseorang menawarkan diriku hal ini."

"Dapat dikatakan ini yang dapat kami berikan kepada kalian. Lagipula sekarang kita sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin, tentu saja kalian butuh minuman hangat seperti itu." ujar penjaga tersebut

"Bagaimana dengan kalian sendiri ?" tanya Viltus

"Kami sudah cukup biasa dengan situasi seperti ini. Lagipula minuman ini memang diperuntukkan kepada kalian semua." ujar penjaga lain

"Tidak... Tidak... Aku melihat di sana cukup banyak termos, bagaimana jika kalian juga mencicipinya ?" ujar Viltus

"Ah... Tidak bisa. Itu peraturan yang diberikan oleh atasan kami. Minuman ini untuk kalian semua." ujar penjaga tersebut

Viltus melihat ke arah Anastasia yang langsung mengerti apa yang ada di dalam kepala Viltus. Ia langsung mengetuk kaca yang memisahkan bagian belakang dan depan. Ia memberitahukan untuk berhenti sebentar saja. Salah satu penjaga tersebut sangat terkejut dan kemudian berkata,

"Kita tidak dapat..."

"Kita sudah bergerak cukup jauh dari Yokosuka tanpa berhenti. Ada kalanya kita butuh istirahat sebentar untuk merenggangkan diri kita. Dan juga menikmati coklat hangat ini." sela Viltus sembari menaruh bukunya ke dalam salah satu tas miliknya.

"Tapi, kami..."

"Kalian ini dari Polisi Militer tempat tujuan kami atau dari Yokosuka ? Aku bertanya demikian karena diriku tahu setiap Markas Angkatan Laut memiliki peraturan yang sedikit berbeda satu sama lain. Dan aku akan memberitahukan kepada mereka alasan kenapa kita berhenti sekarang." ujar Viltus

Kedua penjaga tersebut terlihat tidak yakin dan akhirnya langsung menghela nafas. Salah satu penjaga tersebut membuat tanda agar truk yang berada di belakang mereka berhenti bersamaan dengan truk mereka yang berhenti. Frederich dan Elisa terbangun dikarenakan truk yang berhenti. Elisa langsung menguap dan berkata,

"Kita sudah sampai ?"

"Belum. Aku tidak terlalu tahu berapa jauh lagi kita sampai di tempat tujuan kita, namun sekarang kita semua akan meminum coklat hangat ini." ujar Viltus

"Eh ?! Coklat hangat ?! Aku mau !" ujar Elisa

Magyar dan Marcos sudah turun lebih dahulu dan langsung membagikan gelas kepada seluruh penjaga mereka. Anastasia sendiri langsung mengambil termos yang ditaruh di dalam truk mereka. Semua penjaga di sana terihat sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat saat ini.

Sekelompok orang yang berasal dari luar negeri berbagi kepada mereka semua dan mereka sama sekali tidak memperdulikan status mereka yang sedang diperhatikan oleh atasan di Yokosuka. Namun, sedikit demi sedikit mereka semua menerimanya dan berbincang-bincang dengan kelompok Viltus. Setelah cukup pulih, mereka semua kembali berjalan. Pada saat menunggu giliran untuk naik ke truk, salah satu prajurit tersebut berkata,

"Setelah tiba di tempat tujuanmu, kami sama sekali tidak bertanggungjawab atas apa yang akan dilakukan pemimpin di sana."

"Tenang saja. Aku dapat memberikan alasan yang masuk akal." ujar Viltus

"Namun, jangan memberitahukan atasan kami di sana mengenai hal ini. Atau jangan menceritakan hal ini kepada atasanmu." ujar prajurit tersebut sedikit khawatir

"Tenang saja. Lagipula, siapa atasan kalian tersebut ?" tanya Viltus

Prajurit tersebut melihat ke arah temannya dan melihat tanda untuk beritahu saja. Ia melihat ke arah Viltus dan berkata,

"Nama atasan kami di Polisi Militer adalah Kapten Okada Hayate."

"Huh ? Hayate ?" ujar Viltus

"Iya. Sepertinya anda mengenalnya beliau." ujar prajurit tersebut

"Mungkin saja. Dapat saja itu adalah orang lain." ujar Viltus

Prajurit tersebut tersenyum dan kemudian naik ke truk diikuti oleh Viltus. Truk pun mulai berjalan. Viltus kemudian berkata,

"Aku ingat Polisi Militer terkenal cukup beringas jika ada orang yang tidak mengikuti peraturan. Mereka semua akan melakukan berbagai cara agar orang tersebut mematuhi peraturan bersangkutan. Namun, entah mengapa kalian cukup berbeda."

"Dapat dikatakan ini adalah hasil dari pelatihan Kapten Okada. Beliau itu cukup baik, sehingga kami dapat menjadi seperti ini." ujar prajurit tersebut

"Begitu, ya..." ujar Viltus

"Kami dapat saja memberi kalian semua pelajaran dengan memberlakukan kerja rodi atau bahkan hukuman mati. Namun, mengingat kekuatan kalian yang mampu menghadapi Gadis Kapal." ujar prajurit lain sembari melihat ke arah Anastasia

"Hei ! Kenapa kau melihat ke arah diriku ?" ujar Anastasia

"Kami mendapatkan perintah untuk hati-hati dengan kelompok anda Kapten Amarov." lanjut prajurit tersebut

"Sebuah keputusan yang sangat logis untuk masalah ini, ahahahahahaha." ujar Viltus sembari menghindari sebuah gelas yang dilempar oleh Anastasia

Kedua prajurit tersebut ikut tertawa bersama dengan Viltus dan akhirnya berbicara mengenai sedikit masa lalu mereka.

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Truk tersebut sudah tiba di tempat tujuan, namun belum diijinkan masuk. Mereka semua harus menunjukkan dokumen mereka agar diijinkan untuk masuk dan tinggal di dalam markas angkatan laut tersebut. Setelah seluruh dokumen itu selesai diperiksa, mereka semua diijinkan untuk masuk. Akhirnya, kelompok Viltus pun turun dari truk tersebut. Viltus berkata kepada seluruh prajurit yang bersama dengan dirinya,

"Terima kasih banyak telah membawa kami semua kemari."

"Bukan masalah. Semoga dirimu sukses di sini." ujar salah satu prajurit

"Tenang saja diriku pasti mampu melakukan hal tersebut." ujar Viltus

"Dan ingat, jangan beritahu Kapten Okada." ujar prajurit lain

"Tenang saja. Diriku tidak akan memberitahu dirinya." ujar Viltus

Setelah itu truk yang membawa prajurit tersebut kembali bergerak untuk kembali ke Yokosuka. Viltus melihat ke arah seluruh truk tersebut dan tersenyum. Ia kemudian menghela nafas dan berkata,

"Markas baru... Entahlah... Diriku tidak yakin dapat menghilangkan pikiran mengenai dirinya dari kepalaku."

"Oi ! Viltus sampai kapan dirimu akan berdiri di sana ?" teriak Elisa

"Iya... Iya... Aku akan datang ke sana."

Viltus langsung mengangkat tas miliknya dan kemudian berjalan ke arah seluruh anggota krunya yang berkumpul di depan sebuah papan petunjuk. Di sana mereka melihat papan petunjuk yang mengarahkan ke gedung administrasi, gedung asrama untuk Laksamana dan Staff, gedung asrama untuk Gadis Kapal, dermaga, dan pabrik untuk perlengkapan.

Viltus sebenarnya ingin secepatnya ke gedung administrasi agar ia dapat beristirahat. Namun, ia sadar Elisa sepertinya sangat ingin menuju ke dermaga. Marcos melihat hal tersebut dan berkata,

"Elisa, sebaiknya kita berjalan ke arah Gedung Administrasi lebih dahulu sekarang."

"Ah... Memangnya diriku ingin pergi ke tempat lain dahulu ?" ujar Elisa sambil tertawa

"Kau terus melihat ke arah pabrik mengerti." ujar Anastasia

"Uuuuhhh... Baik..." ujar Elisa

Viltus tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Elisa yang menjadi seorang anak yang patuh terhadap orang yang lebih tua. Ia kemudian mengajak semuanya untuk mengikuti dirinya ke arah gedung administrasi setelah memperhatikan petunjuk arah tersebut.

Mereka semua berjalan dan melewati sebuah taman yang cukup besar dengan pohon tinggi di tengahnya. Pohon tersebut tidak menunjukkan satu pun daunnya dikarenakan saat ini sedang musim dingin. Di salah satu sisi dari taman tersebut, mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas lautan dan juga beberapa bangunan di sana. Elisa melihat ke arah tempat tersebut dan menghitungnya. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Di sini ada empat dermaga..."

"Dapat dikatakan cukup sedikit untuk sebuah Markas Angkatan Laut." ujar Magyar

"Setidaknya itu lebih dari cukup. Dengan ukuran dari kapal utama yang jauh lebih kecil dari kapal tempur dahulu, ini jauh lebih baik." ujar Viltus

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus ada benarnya. Jika terlalu banyak akan memakan cukup banyak ruang." ujar Elisa

"Bagaimana dengan kapal komando kita ?" tanya Marcos mendadak

Elisa menunjuk ke arah dermaga paling besar dan berkata,

"Besar kemungkinan kapal komando kalian berada dermaga tersebut. Ukuran dermaga tersebut lebih besar daripada dermaga yang lainnya."

"Jika diriku tidak salah ingat, di Yokosuka kita membagi dermaga berdasarkan kegunaannya. Namun, diriku kurang tahu apa saja kegunaan dari dermaga tersebut." ujar Anastasia

"Satu dermaga digunakan untuk menyimpan kapal komando yang menjadi penunjang dari operasi. Di Yokosuka itu terdapat empat hingga lima dermaga untuk menyimpan hal tersebut. Lalu, dermaga lain digunakan untuk menyiapkan Gadis Kapal yang akan bertempur dengan memberikan mereka perlengkapan mereka. Dermaga lain digunakan untuk membenarkan perlengkapan Gadis Kapal. Dan dermaga terakhir untuk pengecekan Gadis Kapal." ujar Elisa

"Dermaga terakhir merupakan dermaga yang menjadi masalah pada saat itu." ujar Viltus

"Tidak hanya dermaga terakhir. Dermaga lain pun juga demikian. Haaaahh... Aku pun masih ingat ada beberapa mekanik pria yang cukup idiot menganggu Gadis Kapal pada saat diriku pertama kali masuk." ujar Elisa

"Memangnya masih ada mekanik pria pada saat itu ?" tanya Frederich

"Masih ada. Walaupun jumlahnya lebih sedikit." ujar Elisa

Mereka semua menanyakan berbagai pertanyaan kepada Elisa, hingga akhirnya Viltus berkata,

"Sudahlah... Daripada kita menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk membicarakan dermaga, bagaimana bila kita berjalan sekarang ?"

"Ah... Kau benar." ujar Elisa

"Jariku sepertinya sudah membeku mengerti." protes Marcos

"Maaf... Maaf." ujar Elisa sembari menjulurkan lidahnya

Viltus langsung menghela nafas dan kemudian berjalan lebih dahulu. Ia melihat ke kiri dan kanan, namun ia tidak menemukan satu pun Gadis Kapal atau staff lain di sana. Ia sempat berpikir,

"Apakah tempat ini..."

Namun, ia langsung menghilangkan pikiran tersebut karena ia ingat situasi saat ini sangatlah dingin. Ia melihat ke langit di mana salju turun mengenai dirinya. Ia membuka tangannya dan langsung mengingat pada saat dirinya dapat berbincang-bincang dengan Taihou sendirian di dermaga Yokosuka. Situasi di mana dirinya mulai mempertanyakan perasaan dirinya kepada Taihou.

Ia langsung menutup tangannya dan kemudian langsung menghela nafas. Ia berkata,

"Aku penasaran... Apa yang saat ini sedang dilakukan oleh Taihou. Apakah Laksamananya menjaganya dengan baik atau tidak."

"Tenang saja. Aku yakin Taihou pasti baik-baik saja." ujar Anastasia mendadak

"Kau... Ada benarnya." ujar Viltus tertawa

Tidak berapa lama, ia mendengar protes dari Magyar dan Marcos yang kedinginan dan bertanya mengapa Anastasia dan Viltus dapat berjalan dengan tenang dengan mengenakan pakaian yang lebih tipis dari mereka. Anastasia bercanda dengan mengatakan bahwa mereka merupakan orang Russia, yang tentu saja dapat bertahan di musim yang dingin seperti saat ini. Viltus tertawa mendengar itu dan langsung berjalan kembali.

Mereka terus berjalan dan kemudian melihat sebuah bangunan di dekat lautan. Magyar melihat bangunan tersebut dan melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Jendela bangunan tersebut ditutup oleh kayu dan terdapat garis polisi yang sudah termakan oleh waktu. Selain itu, ia pun melihat sebuah lubang yang juga ditutup oleh kayu. Magyar berkata,

"Bangunan apa itu..."

"Sangat aneh di Markas Angkatan Laut seperti ini ada bangunan yang demikian." ujar Marcos

"Sepertinya bangunan itu terkena serangan meleset dari Gadis Kapal mungkin ?" ujar Elisa

"Namun, dari lubangnya... Huh ?" ujar Frederich yang terkejut melihat Viltus

Viltus terlihat sangat diam dan tatapannya sangat kosong. Dan mendadak ia langsung mundur sedikit dan memegang kepalanya. Sontak Frederich berkata,

"Viltus, kau baik-baik saja ?"

"..."

"Viltus !"

"Tenang saja... Hanya sedikit ingat sesuatu yang buruk." ujar Viltus sembari tersenyum

Anastasia memperhatikan Viltus dan langsung menunduk. Ia melihat ke arah gedung tersebut, kemudian langsung berjalan ke arah Viltus dan menarik dirinya. Ia berkata,

"Sebaiknya dirimu ke gedung administrasi sekarang. Aku yakin pemimpin di markas ini sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kita."

"Ah... Kau benar." ujar Viltus

Magyar dan Marcos memperhatikan Anastasia dan langsung terdiam. Mereka hanya mengangkat bahunya dan mengikuti mereka berdua sembari mengajak Frederich dan Elisa.

* * *

Mereka akhirnya tiba di kantor dari pemimpin tertinggi di markas tersebut. Viltus menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian mengetuk pintunya dan berkata,

"Mohon ijin untuk bertemu dengan pemimpin tertinggi."

"Kau diijinkan untuk masuk." ujar orang dari dalam

Viltus yang mendengar suara tersebut langsung terdiam. Ia sangat mengenal suara tersebut dan itu membuatnya kembali berpikir. Ia langsung melihat ke arah Magyar dan bertanya,

"Magyar, apakah kau tahu apa nama markas angkatan laut ini ?"

"Huh ? Jangan bilang kau lupa..." ujar Magyar

"Bukan... Bukan demikian. Grand Admiral Ichijo sama sekali tidak memberitahukan diriku mengenai tempat tujuan kita." ujar Viltus

"Grand Admiral melakukan hal tersebut ? Itu cukup aneh." ujar Frederich

"Sudah... Jawab saja. Kita di mana ?" tanya Viltus sekali lagi

"Kita itu ada di Kure. Kau seharusnya... Tunggu sebentar... Kure ?!" ujar Magyar yang langsung menyadari sesuatu

Mereka berdua melihat satu sama lain dan kemudian ke arah pintu tersebut. Viltus menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian membuka pintunya. Di dalam ruangan tersebut duduk seorang wanita dengan pakaian laksamana berwarna putih dan memiliki rambut merah yang dibiarkan terurai. Ia mengenakan sebuah kacamata dan membaca dokumen di depannya. Di sebelah wanita tersebut, seorang pria dengan rambut hitam pendek dan memiliki bekas luka di pipinya yang mengenakan pakaian berwarna hijau tua milik polisi militer. Ia terlihat sedang membantu wanita tersebut dengan dokumen-dokumen tersebut.

Viltus terdiam sebentar dan kemudian menarik nafas panjang. Ia langsung memberi hormat dan berkata,

"Kapten Viltus Amarov, melapor untuk bertemu dengan pemimpin markas angkatan laut Kure."

Wanita tersebut adalah Yanagi Shiro dan ia melihat ke depan dan tersenyum. Ia langsung berkata,

"Kau benar-benar terlambat."

"Maafkan saya, Laksamana Yanagi. Saya dan seluruh anggota kru saya berhenti karena melihat keindahan laut yang terlihat dari markas angkatan laut Kure ini." ujar Viltus

"Sudahlah. Saya mengetahui bahwa Elisa merupakan orang yang paling bertanggung jawab untuk masalah ini. Benar, Elisa ?" tanya Shiro kepada Elisa

Elisa langsung mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan dari Shiro. Shiro kemudian berkata,

"Namun, kalian datang terlalu terlambat. Aku yakin kalian melakukan sesuatu sebelumnya."

"Atas inisiatif saya, saya meminta rombongan yang membawa kami kemari untuk beristirahat sebentar. Itu semua karena saya melihat semuanya terlihat cukup lelah karena perjalanan yang cukup jauh ini." ujar Viltus

"Eh ? Kelompok polisi militer itu mau mendengar dirimu ?" tanya pria di sebelah Shiro

"Iya. Saya meminta mereka untuk beristirahat sebentar. Saya mohon untuk tidak menghukum mereka semua karena diri saya yang memaksa untuk melakukan hal tersebut." ujar Viltus

"Jika kau berkata demikian, saya tidak akan menghukum mereka." ujar pria tersebut

"Walaupun demikian, kalian semua tetap saja terlambat." ujar Shiro kemudian

"Maafkan kami." ujar Viltus

Shiro melihat ke arah pria di sebelahnya dan kemudian ia langsung berkata,

"Baiklah, kalian semua merupakan anggota baru di Kure ini. Saya akan memperkenalkan pemimpin dari Polisi Militer di sini. Perkenalkan Kapten Okada Hayate."

"Salam kenal, Kapten Okada." ujar Viltus yang langsung mendapat senyum puas dari Hayate

Viltus dan Hayate sama sekali tidak mengira mereka berdua akan bertemu kembali di tempat seperti ini. Viltus memang mengenal satu Polisi Militer dari Yokosuka yang bernama Hayate, namun itu adalah Hayate yang berbeda dengan yang ada di hadapannya. Hayate di hadapannya sekarang adalah salah satu teman dari Viltus pada saat SMA bersama dengan Kaede.

Shiro langsung berdehem dan kemudian berkata,

"Apakah kalian semua dapat memberikan dokumen kalian semua kepada diriku ?"

"Baik. Namun, terdapat kesalahan nama dari dokumen milik Frederich." ujar Viltus

"Eh ? Ada kesalahan ?" tanya Shiro

"Kesalahan dalam menerjemahkan beberapa hal di dalamnya. Diriku sama sekali tidak dilibatkan dalam pemeriksaan dokumen ini." ujar Viltus

"Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya." ujar Shiro

Viltus langsung mengumpulkan semua dokumen milik anggota krunya dan kemudian memberikannya kepada Shiro. Shiro menerimanya dan kemudian membacanya satu per satu. Pada saat itulah, Viltus langsung bertanya,

"Laksamana Yanagi..."

"Ada apa, Kapten Amarov ?" tanya Shiro sembari membaca satu dokumen dan memberikan satu kepada Hayate

"Ini merupakan sesuatu yang sangat jarang untuk melihat dirimu membiarkan rambutnya terurai seperti itu." ujar Viltus

"Ah... Ini... Diriku sedang mencari suasana baru saja." ujar Shiro sembari tertawa

Viltus melihat ke arah Hayate yang memberikan morse kepadanya dengan menggunakan kedipan mata. Yang diberikan adalah

"Dia gagal mengepang rambutnya."

Viltus terdiam sebentar dan langsung tertawa kecil. Shiro melihat ke arah Viltus dan kemudian ke arah Hayate yang langsung fokus membaca dokumen di depannya. Shiro kemudian melihat ke arah Viltus kembali yang sudah cukup tenang dan menunggu apa yang harus dilakukannya selanjutnya.

Shiro langsung menghela nafas dan kembali membaca dokumen itu hingga akhirnya semuanya selesai dibaca. Setelah itu, ia mengeluarkan sebuah map dan berkata,

"Tidak ada masalah dengan kalian semua. Bagaimana menurut dirimu, Kapten Okada ?"

"Satu-satunya yang menjadi catatan adalah penyakit yang diderita oleh Kapten Amarov yang harus mendapatkan perawatan dari profesor Shibata. Namun, selain itu tidak ada masalah." ujar Hayate

"Eh ?" ujar Viltus dengan wajah bingung.

Viltus tahu di dalam dokumen tersebut disebutkan mengenai salah satu yang ia lakukan sebelumnya dan itu telah melanggar salah satu peraturan paling penting di Yokosuka. Melakukan hubungan asmara dengan Gadis Kapal. Sontak ia langsung mengangkat tangan dan berkata,

"Maafkan saya. Namun, apakah Laksamana Yanagi dan Kapten Okada sudah membaca semuanya dengan seksama ?"

"Tentu saja." ujar Hayate

"Namun, di sana diriku..." ujar Viltus yang langsung disela oleh Shiro

"Melakukan pendekatan dengan Gadis Kapal dan memiliki hubungan asmara dengan Gadis Kapal. Kami mengetahui mengenai hal tersebut."

Viltus langsung terdiam mendengar hal tersebut. Shiro kemudian berkata,

"Namun, diriku yakin itu bukanlah sebuah masalah yang cukup besar di sini. Benar tidak, Kapten Okada ?"

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Laksamana Yanagi ada benarnya." ujar Hayate

"Eh ?" ujar Viltus dengan wajah bingung

"Kapten Amarov, sekarang saya akan memberitahukan kepada dirimu dan seluruh anggota krumu mengenai peraturan di Kure." ujar Shiro

Viltus yang masih terlihat bingung akhirnya menyerah dan mendengarkan semua peraturan di Kure. Mayoritas peraturan di Yokosuka diterapkan di Kure, namun ada beberapa peraturan yang menghilang dan digantikan dengan yang lain. Hingga akhirnya, Shiro berkata,

"Semua peraturan di Kure ini sudah saya bacakan. Saya harap kalian semua dapat mematuhi peraturan ini."

"Eh ?! Tunggu sebentar. Mengapa tidak ada..." ujar Viltus yang disela oleh Hayate

"Maka dari itu, kami berkata itu bukanlah masalah besar."

"Namun, bagaimana jika Grand Admiral..." tanya Viltus yang langsung disela oleh Shiro

"Grand Admiral sudah menyetujui mengenai masalah ini. Bukankah dirimu sudah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Grand Admiral sudah sedikit melunak ?" ujar Shiro

"Namun, jika dirinya mulai melunak... Mengapa diriku dan Taihou dipisahkan seperti ini ?" tanya Viltus

Shiro dan Hayate melihat satu sama lain dan kemudian Shiro berkata,

"Kau sudah mengetahui alasannya dari Grand Admiral."

"Ah... Aku baru ingat..." ujar Viltus

"Maka dari itu, kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir." ujar Shiro

Viltus terdiam sebentar dan akhirnya mengangguk. Shiro yang melihat Viltus langsung tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Dan Viltus..."

"Huh ?" ujar Viltus dengan wajah terkejut

"Kau dapat memanggilku seperti biasa jika di luar waktu bekerja. Jangan terlalu kaku seperti itu." ujar Shiro

"Ba... Baik." ujar Viltus

"Sudah. Kapten Okada, antarkan mereka semua ke kamar mereka." perintah Shiro

"Siap." ujar Hayate

Hayate langsung mengajak Viltus dan yang lainnya untuk mengikuti dirinya. Setelah mengantar satu per satu, sekarang hanya tersisa Hayate dan Viltus saja. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Kau..."

"Kau terlihat sangat sehat, Kazuki." ujar Hayate mendadak

"Dapat dikatakan demikian." ujar Viltus

"Sepertinya ada yang ingin kau tanyakan kepada diriku. Namun, diriku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan apapun darimu saat ini." ujar Hayate sembari mengeluarkan sekotak rokok dari dalam sakunya.

Viltus memperhatikan Hayate dan langsung merebut batang rokok yang akan dinyalakan oleh Hayate. Ia langsung berkata,

"Sejak kapan dirimu merokok ?"

"Itu bukan masalahmu, Kazuki." ujar Hayate

"..."

"Sudahlah. Yang akan kau lakukan besok adalah bertemu dengan Gadis Kapal yang akan membantumu di sini." ujar Hayate

"Membantuku ?"

"Iya. Dan yang akan mengantarmu... Kau akan mengetahuinya besok." ujar Hayate

Hayate kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah kamar dan kemudian berkata,

"Ini kamarmu mulai saat ini, Kazuki. Ingat salah satu peraturan di Kure adalah kau harus sudah ada di kamarmu sebelum pukul dua belas malam, kecuali kau memiliki alasan khusus."

"Kau pasti akan sering menemukan diriku di kantorku karena dokumen yang kukerjakan." ujar Viltus

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan berkata demikian." ujar Hayate

Hayate kemudian melempar kunci kepada Viltus dan berjalan melewati dirinya. Tepat di sebelah Viltus, Viltus langsung bertanya,

"Apa yang terjadi pada Taihou ?"

"Mengapa dirimu bertanya kepada diriku ?" tanya Hayate

"Kau merupakan salah satu anggota dari Polisi Militer. Aku yakin kalian yang melakukan sesuatu kepada Taihou."

"Tidak. Kami tidak melakukan apapun kepada dirinya." ujar Hayate

"..."

"Apakah ada pertanyaan lain ?" tanya Hayate

"Jika demikian... Di manakah..."

"Kau harus menemukannya sendiri, Kazuki." ujar Hayate

"..."

"Itu merupakan apa yang dapat kuberitahukan kepada dirimu saat ini. Kau harus menemukannya sendiri." ujar Hayate

"Bagaimana diriku dapat mengetahuinya jika diriku sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun ? Bagaimana diriku dapat mengetahuinya jika semuanya menyembunyikan sesuatu dari diriku ?!" ujar Viltus

"Cepat atau lambat kau akan mengetahuinya." ujar Hayate

"Iya... Mengetahui fakta bahwa ingatannya akan dihapus kembali atau sudah digantikan dengan yang lain !" ujar Viltus

Hayate mendadak mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menusuk tembok di sebelah Viltus. Viltus langsung terdiam dan terlihat sangat terkejut dengan hal tersebut. Pedang tersebut hampir mengenai telinganya dan itu membuatnya sedikit ngeri. Setelah itu, Hayate langsung menarik pedang tersebut dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka dirimu akan menjadi seperti ini Kazuki. Yang kuketahui adalah dirimu merupakan seseorang yang sangat penuh perhitungan dan sangat dingin dalam berpikir."

"..."

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya dirimu istirahat sekarang. Besok pagi akan ada seseorang yang mengantarmu ke asrama Gadis Kapal." ujar Hayate

"Baik..." jawab Viltus yang langsung berjalan ke arah pintunya dan membukanya.

Hayate memperhatikan Viltus dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Viltus untuk istirahat. Sementara itu di dalam kamarnya, Viltus bersandar di pintu dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku... Benar-benar... Tidak dapat... Ugh... Maafkan aku... Taihou..."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Viltus sudah mengenakan pakaian Laksamananya dan kemudian keluar dari ruangannya. Ia sangat terkejut pada saat melihat Gadis Kapal yang berada di depan ruangannya. Seorang Gadis Kapal dengan rambut ungu yang diikat ke belakang. Ia langsung berkata,

"Aoba ?!"

"EH ? Tunggu sebentar... Yang Aoba akan antar keliling asrama Gadis Kapal adalah dirimu Viltus ?!" ujar Aoba dengan wajah terkejut

Aoba langsung ingat dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hayate dan Shiro kepada dirinya sebelum menunggu Viltus. Yang dikatakan oleh Hayate adalah,

"Kau akan mengenal orang tersebut. Dan sebaiknya kau jangan memberitahukan apapun mengenai satu hal. Biarkan dirinya yang mengetahuinya sendiri."

Aoba langsung menelan ludahnya dan berkata dalam hati,

"Jadi ini yang kau maksud, Hayate-san ! Kau membuat Aoba bersama dengan harimau satu ini ?!"

Viltus melihat ke arah Aoba dengan wajah bingung dan kemudian berkata,

"Jangan bilang dirimu tidak mengetahui bahwa diriku adalah yang akan kau ajak keliling markas ini."

"Tidak... Baik Laksamana Yanagi maupun Kapten Okada sama sekali tidak memberitahu Aoba mengenai hal ini." ujar Aoba

"Dari nada bicaramu... Kau benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa diriku yang datang kemari." ujar Viltus

"Iya... Ahahahahahaha."

Mendadak wajah Viltus sangat dekat dengan Aoba dan itu membuat Aoba sangat terkejut. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Kau siapa ? Kau bukan Aoba yang kukenal."

"Ayolah, adik iparku jangan berkata seperti itu !" ujar Aoba

"..."

"Dan jika dirimu di sini berarti..."

"Ya... Anastasia di sini." ujar Viltus

"TIDAAAAKKKK !" teriak Aoba

Viltus langsung menjitak Aoba karena teriakan Aoba membuat beberapa orang melihat ke arah dirinya. Dan pada saat itu, ia melihat dua orang wanita dengan pakaian biru dan topi biru. Satu memiliki rambut perak pendek dan satu lagi memiliki rambut merah pendek. Selain itu, ia melihat Frederich yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan mereka. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Mereka tidak terlihat seperti dari Jepang."

"Iya. Mereka Gadis Kapal dari luar negeri yang ditempatkan di sini." ujar Aoba

"Begitu ya." ujar Viltus

"Sudahlah. Viltus, ayo kita jalan sekarang. Daripada Aoba dimarahi oleh Shiro-san." ujar Aoba

"Dan sekarang dirimu memanggil Shiro-nee demikian. Sudahlah." ujar Viltus

"Habis... Laksamana yang harus Aoba ajak keliling adalah dirimu !" ujar Aoba

"Sudahlah. Lakukan saja sekarang. Atau Shiro-nee benar-benar akan memarahi dirimu."

Aoba langsung berjalan dengan Viltus mengikuti Aoba di belakang. Mereka berdua berjalan melewati sebuah taman yang cukup besar dengan banyak tanaman di sana. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dan semua orang mengenakan pakaian yang cukup tebal untuk berjalan dari satu gedung ke gedung lain. Aoba melihat ke arah Viltus dan kemudian bertanya,

"Kau tidak kedinginan ?"

"Huh ? Tidak. Kenapa ?" tanya Viltus

"Ah... Aoba lupa. Betapa sintingnya dirimu dan Anastasia dengan musim dingin seperti ini." ujar Aoba

"Kau ingin kulempar ke bawah sana ?" tanya Viltus mendadak

"Tentu saja tidak." jawab Aoba

Mereka berdua tertawa dan kemudian kembali berjalan di sepanjang jalan tersebut. Di sana mereka melewati gedung yang digunakan oleh Mamiya sebagai kantin pada pagi hari dan kedai khusus untuk minuman alkohol yang dijalankan oleh Houshou di malam hari. Viltus yang mendengar itu langsung melihat ke arah Aoba dan bertanya mengenai salah satu peraturan di Kure tersebut. Jawaban Aoba adalah,

"Eh ? Hayate-san saja sering berkunjung ke tempat Houshou. Aku tidak tahu ada peraturan seperti itu."

Viltus mendengar itu dan langsung berpikir untuk berbicara empat mata dengan Hayate nanti. Setelah itu, Aoba menceritakan dirinya yang bekerja di bawah Shiro selama beberapa dirinya di Kure. Viltus yang mendengar itu sedikit tertawa hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di depan sebuah gedung. Aoba langsung berkata,

"Gedung ini adalah gedung asrama Gadis Kapal untuk kelas Kapal Perusak dan Kapal Penjelajah."

"Huh ? Penjelajah Ringan dan Berat digabung ?" tanya Viltus

"Iya. Itu karena jumlah Kapal Penjelajah Ringan dan Berat di Kure itu tidak terlalu banyak." jawab Aoba

"Begitukah ?"

"Aoba yakin kau pasti mengenal sebagian dari Kapal Perusak di tempat ini. Tunggu sebentar..." ujar Aoba

Viltus menunggu Aoba yang mencari sesuatu di dalam tas kecilnya. Viltus kemudian memperhatikan gedung tersebut dan tersenyum. Ia berkata dengan pelan,

"Saatnya diriku memulai kembali dari awal... Huh..."

Mendadak Viltus mendengar seseorang yang berlari dari dalam gedung ke arah pintu di depannya. Pada saat pintu terbuka, Viltus sangat terkejut karena seseorang yang melompat ke arah dirinya. Dan yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah Yuudachi yang melompat ke arah dirinya. Viltus terjatuh ke tanah dengan Yuudachi mendekap dirinya. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Yuudachi..."

Aoba yang melihat itu langsung tersenyum dan kemudian melihat ke arah pintu bersama dengan Viltus. Di sana ia melihat Shigure bersama dengan Murasame dan Shiratsuyu yang terkejut melihat Viltus yang berdiri di sana. Viltus melihat Shigure dan membaca mulutnya yang berkata,

"Tidak mungkin... Bukankah..."

"Shigure..." ujar Viltus sembari berusaha berdiri bersama dengan Yuudachi

Shiratsuyu dan Murasame langsung berjalan ke dekat Viltus untuk membantunya dan Shigure memanggil Yuudachi untuk membiarkan Viltus berdiri. Viltus langsung mendengar Yuudachi berkata,

"Laksamana... Kembali bersama kita, poi~"

"Laksamana..." ujar Shigure

Viltus dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah khawatir dari Shigure karena apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Viltus langsung berjalan melewati Shiratsuyu dan Murasame dan kemudian langsung mengelus kepala Shigure sembari berkata,

"Maafkan aku pada saat itu, Shigure."

"..."

"Aku benar-benar..." ujar Viltus yang langsung disela oleh Shigure

"Kau tentu saja tahu apa yang akan kukatakan kepadamu."

"Aku tahu..." ujar Viltus

"Maka dari itu... Mulai sekarang jangan melakukan tindakan gegabah lagi..." ujar Shigure

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya." ujar Viltus sembari mengelus kepala Shigure

Setelah itu, Yuudachi langsung menarik lengan Viltus begitu pula dengan Shiratsuyu untuk mengajaknya ke dalam. Murasame tersenyum bersama dengan Aoba dan kemudian Murasame berkata,

"Keluarga itu kembali berkumpul rupanya."

"Eh ?" ujar Shigure

"Ah... Kau benar, Murasame-chan. Keluarga itu kembali terbentuk di Kure." ujar Aoba

"Keluarga... Ah..." ujar Shigure yang langsung sadar akan sesuatu

"Ada apa, Shigure-chan ?" tanya Murasame

"Ah... Tidak... Tidak ada apa-apa." ujar Shigure sembari tersenyum.

Setelah itu, Shigure mengajak Murasame dan Aoba untuk masuk ke dalam mengikuti Viltus.

* * *

Di dalam gedung asrama, Viltus mendengarkan cerita dari Shiratsuyu dan Yuudachi secara bergantian hingga akhirnya dirinya bertemu dengan Kako dan Furutaka di dekat salah satu ruangan. Kako yang pertama berbicara,

"Ah... Laksamana !"

"Laksamana ?! Kau di sini ?!" ujar Furutaka dengan wajah terkejut

"Kako, Furutaka. Lama tidak berjumpa." ujar Viltus

Furutaka dan Kako melihat satu sama lain dan terlihat bingung akan sesuatu. Viltus yang melihat itu langsung terdiam dan kemudian bertanya kepada Aoba,

"Aoba, apakah Kako dan Furutaka akan kembali di bawah arahanku ?"

"Tentu saja ! Bahkan Aoba pun akan di bawah arahan diri... AH !" ujar Aoba

"Oh... Kau di bawah diriku kembali. Baguslah." ujar Viltus sembari tersenyum sinis.

"Laksamana... Apakah dirimu sudah mengetahui mengenai Taihou ?" tanya Furutaka mendadak

Viltus melihat ke arah Furutaka dan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Furutaka kemudian melihat ke arah Aoba yang langsung mendapat gelengan kepala. Viltus langsung bertanya,

"Memangnya... Taihou ada di mana ?"

"Taihou..." jawab Furutaka yang langsung melihat wajah dari Aoba

"Iya ?"

"Anda harus mencari tahu sendiri."

"Dia ada di sini... Benar ?" tanya Viltus mendadak

"Eh ?!" ujar semuanya yang ada di gedung tersebut

"Sepertinya tebakanku tepat." ujar Viltus

Ia kemudian berjalan lebih dahulu dan kemudian melihat ke arah Aoba sembari bertanya,

"Siapa yang akan di bawah arahanku kembali ?"

* * *

Viltus sudah selesai di gedung asrama milik Gadis Kapal kelas Kapal Perusak dan Kapal Penjelajah. Di sana ia bertemu kembali dengan Akizuki, Teruzuki, Hatsuzuki, Yura, Kinu, Agano, Noshiro, dan Yahagi. Yang membuat dirinya terkejut adalah Agano yang sedikit membesar. Sontak ia langsung menghela nafas dan berkata bahwa Anastasia akan mengawasi Agano mulai sekarang yang mendapat anggukan dari Noshiro. Selain itu, ia mendapatkan tambahan Gadis Kapal kelas perusak Akatsuki, Ikazuki, Inazuma, dan Hibiki. Di sana mereka berempat berkenalan dengan Viltus secara langsung dan terlihat sangat ketakutan. Viltus melihat ke arah Aoba dan berkata,

"Rumor... Ini pasti pengaruh dari rumor."

"Ah... Tidak koq." ujar Aoba sembari melihat ke arah lain

"Mengapa dirimu melihat ke arah lain, Aoba ?" tanya Viltus

"Tidak... Aoba tidak melihat ke arah lain." ujar Aoba semakin panik

"Aoba... Sudahlah." ujar Viltus

Viltus kemudian menjelaskan sedikit mengenai dirinya kepada mereka berempat sebelum mendapat hidangan berupa minuman hangat dari Noshiro. Dan sekarang dirinya berjalan bersama Aoba untuk ke tempat selanjutnya. Viltus melihat ke arah langit dan terlihat melamun. Aoba yang memperhatikan Viltus akhirnya bertanya,

"Sejak kapan dirimu mengetahui hal tersebut ?"

"Hal apa ? Mengenai Taihou ?" jawab Viltus

"Iya."

"Pada saat Hayate berkata untuk mencari tahu sendiri. Dan juga alasan mengapa diriku dipindahkan kemari yang memiliki atasan kakakku sendiri dengan tambahan peraturan yang cukup aneh. Selain itu, diriku dapat melihat kalian semua kembali di Kure ini." jawab Viltus

"Begitu ya..."

"Namun, aku yakin Taihou akan menjauhi diriku atau semacamnya. Aku dapat merasakan hal tersebut." ujar Viltus

"Hei, Viltus..."

"Huh ?"

"Kau mencintai Taihou, benar ?"

"Tentu saja."

"Maka, jangan berpikir seperti itu mengerti !" ujar Aoba

Viltus sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Aoba. Ia melihat wajah Aoba yang sangat serius pada saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Pada akhirnya, ia tersenyum dan berkata,

"Jika kakak iparku berkata demikian, maka diriku akan melakukannya."

"Baguslah !" ujar Aoba

"Daripada itu, di mana Yayoi dan Uzuki ?" tanya Viltus

"Oh... Mereka sedang menjalankan ekspedisi." jawab Aoba

"Di udara sedingin ini ? Mungkin diriku akan menyiapkan coklat hangat untuk mereka." ujar Viltus

"Ahahahahaha... Kau benar-benar perhatian dengan mereka ya." ujar Aoba

Setelah itu, mereka berdua berbincang-bincang sedikit mengenai beberapa hal hingga akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di depan gedung asrama lain. Viltus berkata,

"Biar kutebak... Ini adalah Gedung Asrama untuk Kelas Kapal Induk dan Kapal Tempur."

"Tepat sekali !" ujar Aoba

"Berarti... Dirinya ada di sini ?" tanya Viltus

"Di mana lagi, dasar idiot." ujar Aoba

"Jarang sekali diriku mendengar dirimu berkata seperti itu." ujar Viltus sembari menghela nafas

"Ayo kita masuk sekarang." ujar Aoba

"Iya... Iya..."

Tepat pada saat Viltus membuka pintunya, ia merasakan pintu tersebut mengenai seseorang. Dan pada saat bersamaan ia melihat Fusou yang berlari. Sontak Viltus langsung mundur dan berdiri di belakang Aoba. Ia langsung berkata,

"Aku... Tidak... Mau... Berurusan... Dengannya."

"Eh ? Tumben sekali dirimu seperti ini." ujar Aoba

Pada saat Viltus dan Aoba melihat ke depan, ia melihat Yamashiro dan Fusou yang melihat mereka. Yamashiro langsung menunjuk ke arah Viltus dan berkata,

"KAU !"

"Maafkan diriku." ujar Viltus

"Tunggu... Kenapa dirimu di sini ?! Bukankah dirimu dan..." ujar Yamashiro yang langsung dicubit oleh Fusou

Viltus hanya tersenyum saja pada saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Yamashiro barusan. Ia kemudian langsung berjalan ke depan dan menunduk sembari berkata,

"Sekali lagi, maafkan diriku. Diriku sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa dirimu ada di belakang pintu, Yamashiro-san."

"..."

Viltus sama sekali tidak mendengar jawaban dari Yamashiro dan kemudian melihat ke depan. Ia melihat Yamashiro yang bingung akan sesuatu dan pada akhirnya ia langsung menghela nafas. Yamashiro langsung berkata,

"Itu semua..."

"Yamashiro memaafkan dirimu." ujar Fusou

"Onee-sama ! Aku tidak..." ujar Yamashiro yang langsung disela oleh Fusou

"Jika dirimu ada di sini, berarti dirinya pun juga di sini, ya ?"

"Dirinya ?" ujar Viltus dan Aoba secara bersama-sama

"Iya. Salah satu anggota krumu." ujar Fusou

"Tentu saja semua anggota kruku... Huh ?!" ujar Viltus yang sadar akan sesuatu

Ia melihat ke arah Yamashiro yang mendapat jawaban dengan sedikit kasar,

"Apa ?"

"Tidak... Tidak apa-apa..." ujar Viltus sembari tertawa kecil

"Kau !" ujar Yamashiro yang langsung ditahan oleh Fusou

Fusou berusaha menenangkan Yamashiro sementara Aoba bertanya kepada Viltus apa yang dimaksud olehnya. Viltus hanya mengangkat bahunya sembari berkata bahwa Aoba harus menebaknya sendiri. Mendadak, ia mendengar teriakan yang sangat ia kenal. Teriakan dengan logat kansai yang cukup kental dari arah dalam gedung diiringi dengan langkah kaki yang sangat cepat. Viltus tersenyum dan langsung mundur sedikit. Tidak berapa lama, Ryuujou sampai di depan Viltus dan berteriak,

"Kau ada di sini ?! Bagaimana mungkin ?!"

"Jika dirimu mencari Magyar, dia seharusnya sedang menghangatkan diri di salah satu ruangan di gedung administrasi. Kenapa kau tidak ke sana saja ?" ujar Viltus

"Begitukah ?! Terima kasih banyak... EH ?! Tunggu sebentar ! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku !" ujar Ryuujou

"Tch... Tidak dapat kutipu rupanya." ujar Viltus

"Aku mendengarmu !" ujar Ryuujou

"Aku rasa apa yang ditanyakan oleh Ryuujou-san ada benarnya. Mengapa dirimu ada di Kure ini ? Bukankah Yokosuka tidak ingin dirimu dan Taihou..." ujar Fusou yang langsung disela oleh Viltus

"Jika diriku melihat situasi di sini... Aku sadar, ini satu-satunya cara agar diriku dapat bertemu dengan Taihou kembali." ujar Viltus

"Huh ?"

"Mereka tidak ingin diriku bertemu dengan Taihou di Yokosuka. Satu kelompok yang cukup memiliki pengaruh di Yokosuka yang mendorong hal tersebut. Dan sepertinya, Grand Admiral Ichijo terpaksa mengalah untuk masalah ini, sehingga beliau melakukan hal ini setidaknya agar diriku jauh dari pengawasan kelompok tersebut." ujar Viltus

"Eh ?"

"Aku yakin ada campur tangan Shiro-nee di balik semua ini." ujar Viltus

Aoba melihat ke arah Viltus dengan wajah sangat terkejut. Intuisi yang dimiliki oleh Viltus benar-benar tajam dan ia semakin yakin dengan hal tersebu saat ini. Setelah itu, Viltus berkata,

"Namun, terdapat beberapa efek samping dari rencana itu. Kesehatanku sama sekali tidak stabil pada saat pertama kali mendengar hal tersebut. Apalagi ayah dan Grand Admiral tidak memberitahukan ke mana perginya Taihou. Bahkan diriku sempat bertengkar dengan Kapten Okada di sini."

"Lalu... Sejak kapan dirimu..." tanya Yamashiro yang langsung dijawab oleh Viltus

"Pada saat aku bertemu dengan Aoba kembali. Ditambah dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Gadis Kapal yang pernah di bawah arahanku. Aku yakin alasan utama mereka semua dipindahkan adalah kalian semua yang sangat dekat dengan diriku sehingga harus dipisahkan. Apakah itu benar, Ryuujou ?"

"Ah... Iya... Maka dari itu aku bertanya seperti itu." ujar Ryuujou

"Dari situ diriku sadar... Itu adalah satu-satunya cara agar diriku dapat berkumpul bersama kalian kembali. Apalagi di Kure ini terdapat beberapa peraturan yang tidak ada di Yokosuka dan terdapat beberapa peraturan yang menghilang dari peraturan di Yokosuka." ujar Viltus

Semua terlihat sangat terkejut pada saat Viltus menjelaskan hal tersebut dengan tenang. Viltus kemudian melanjutkan,

"Walaupun demikian... Diriku masih sedikit khawatir akan satu hal."

"Mengenai Taihou, benar ?" tanya Yamashiro

"Iya. Semua kejadian ini karena diriku yang bertindak ceroboh pada saat itu. Aku yakin pada saat bertemu dengan dirinya... Dia akan..." ujar Viltus tidak dapat melanjutkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya

"Ya... Taihou sangat menderita karena semua tindakan bodohmu." ujar Yamashiro

"Yamashiro !" ujar Fusou

"Ia terlihat sangat murung dan terkadang ingin menangis setiap kali berada di sisimu pada saat di Yokosuka. Aku yakin dirinya pun merasa bersalah karena telah membuat keputusan itu di masa lalu. Aku yakin pada saat dirimu bertemu dengan dirinya, situasi pada saat itu akan sangat berat." ujar Yamashiro

"..."

"Baik dirimu maupun Taihou sama saja. Sama-sama bodoh. Dan sangat menderita." lanjut Yamashiro

"Eh ?"

"Namun, hanya dirimu saja yang dapat mengembalikan dirinya menjadi normal. Tidak.. Bahkan lebih baik lagi. Maka dari itu... Masuk ke dalam sekarang. Aku yakin kau pasti kedinginan dengan pakaian setipis itu." ujar Yamashiro sembari berjalan lebih dahulu.

Semuanya melihat ke arah Yamashiro yang masuk ke dalam dan kemudian melihat satu sama lain. Viltus terdiam sebentar dan kemudian tersenyum. Ia berkata,

"Kapan diriku pernah mendengar itu, ya ?"

"Eh ? Kau pernah mendengar itu ?! Kapan ?" tanya Aoba

"Entahlah... Hanya sedikit orang saja yang mendengar itu. Dan konteksnya pun berbeda." ujar Viltus sembari berjalan masuk ke dalam mengikuti Yamashiro

Semuanya kembali melihat satu sama lain dan kemudian berjalan mengikuti Viltus.

* * *

Di dalam asrama Gadis Kapal tersebut, Viltus mengikuti Yamashiro hingga akhirnya Yamashiro berhenti dan bertanya,

"Mengapa dirimu mengikuti diriku ?"

"Kukira dirimu akan membawaku ke satu tempat. Dan sepertinya tidak." ujar Viltus

"..."

"Hei, jangan menunjukkan wajah seperti itu." ujar Viltus

Yamashiro sama sekali tidak menggubris Viltus dan terus berjalan hingga akhirnya tiba di salah satu ruangan. Ruangan tersebut cukup luas dengan sebuah televisi terpasang di salah satu sisi. Di tengah ruangan tersebut terdapat sebuah kotatsu dan beberapa meja di pinggirnya. Di sana, Viltus melihat lima Gadis Kapal yang dikenalnya. Mereka adalah Houshou, Zuikaku, Hiryuu, Souryuu, dan Zuihou.

Pada saat Yamashiro masuk ke dalam, Houshou langsung menyambutnya dan kemudian terdiam karena melihat Viltus yang berdiri di sana. Sontak ia langsung berdiri dan membuat semua Gadis Kapal lain sedikit penasaran apa yang membuat Houshou seperti itu. Dan wajah mereka sangat terkejut pada saat melihat Viltus yang berdiri di sana.

Houshou langsung berjalan ke depan Viltus dan berhenti di depannya. Viltus tersenyum dan berkata,

"Lama tidak jumpa, Houshou."

"Lama tidak jumpa, Viltus-san." ujar Houshou

"Tidak kusangka dirimu... Eh ?"

Viltus langsung terdiam pada saat ia melihat Houshou yang mulai menangis. Viltus langsung menutup mata dan kemudian menyeka air mata Houshou sembari berkata,

"Maafkan aku atas kejadian itu, Houshou-san."

"Aku tahu... Aku tahu... Itu semua... karena rasa cintamu pada Taihou..." ujar Houshou

"Walaupun demikian... Itu sama sekali tidak membenarkan apa yang telah kulakukan sebelumnya." ujar Viltus

Houshou melihat ke arah Viltus dan kemudian tersenyum. Viltus sangat terkejut melihat hal tersebut. Setelah itu, Houshou langsung mengusap pipi dari Viltus dan berusaha mengusap rambutnya. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Setidaknya... Sekarang dirimu sudah cukup sehat."

"Dapat dikatakan diriku sudah sangat sehat. Jauh lebih sehat dari sebelumnya." balas Viltus

"Baguslah..."

Houshou kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur dan kemudian berkata,

"Diriku akan menyiapkan minuman untuk dirimu. Apakah kau memiliki sesuatu yang ingin kau minum ?"

"Satu botol Vodka." jawab Viltus

"Oh... Tidak bisa. Kecuali kau datang ke kedaiku nanti malam." ujar Houshou

"Ahahahahaha... Aku tahu koq. Jika demikian, secangkir teh sudah cukup." ujar Viltus

"Baiklah."

Viltus melihat ke arah Houshou dan kemudian langsung tersenyum. Mendadak Ryuujou menarik Viltus dan mengajaknya duduk di kotatsu yang tersedia. Zuikaku langsung bergeser agar Viltus dapat masuk ke dalam kotatsu. Setelah ia duduk, Ryuujou melihat ke arah Yamashiro dan Fusou dan kemudian bertanya,

"Kalian berdua tidak ingin bergabung dengan kami ?"

"Tidak. Untuk apa diriku berbicara dengan Laksamana pembawa sial tersebut ?" ujar Yamashiro

"Ahahahaha... Ada benarnya juga sih." ujar Viltus yang mendengar jawaban dari Yamashiro

Yamashiro hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan kemudian berjalan keluar sembari mengajak Fusou. Viltus hanya tersenyum saja pada saat melihat Yamashiro yang berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Setelah itu, Zuikaku melihat ke arah Viltus dan berkata,

"Diriku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan dirimu di sini."

"Begitu juga dengan diriku." ujar Viltus

"Daripada itu... Kau sudah bertemu dengan siapa saja ?" tanya Zuikaku

Viltus tersenyum dan langsung menceritakan kegiatannya hari ini sembari mengajak Aoba untuk bergabung.

* * *

Tiga puluh menit telah berlalu dan Houshou pun kembali bergabung dengan mereka sembari membawa minuman untuk mereka semua. Setelah bergabung dengan mereka semua, Houshou langsung mendengarkan apa yang diceritakan oleh Viltus sembari menceritakan apa yang mereka semua lakukan selama di Kure.

Mereka semua saling bertukar cerita hingga akhirnya mereka semua dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Yang masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut adalah Shoukaku dengan wajah yang sangat terkejut. Ia langsung terdiam sebentar dan kemudian berkata,

"Lama tidak jumpa, Laksamana Amarov."

"Lama tidak jumpa, Shoukaku." ujar Viltus

Viltus memperhatikan Shoukaku dan tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Ia sudah mendengarkan perangai Shoukaku selama dirinya tidak sadarkan diri dari Anastasia dan juga beberapa pengalamannya selama di Yokosuka. Pada saat Shoukaku akan bertanya kepada Viltus, Viltu langsung berkata,

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Shoukaku ?"

"Ah... Diriku baik-baik saja." jawab Shoukaku

"Baguslah jika demikian."

"Lalu, bagaimana..."

"Apakah dirimu dapat berteman baik dengan Laksamana sementaramu di Kure ini ?"

"Itu..."

"Apakah kau sudah dapat berbicara secara baik-baik dengan semua Gadis Kapal lain di Kure ?"

"..."

"Apakah kau sudah meminta maaf kepada Aoba atas yang kau katakan kepadanya ?"

Shoukaku semakin terdiam pada saat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Houshou tahu kejadian antara Shoukaku dan Aoba pada saat itu, namun ia sama sekali tidak menyangka itu sampai ke telinga Viltus. Shoukaku langsung menghela nafas dan berkata,

"Seperti biasa... Dirimu benar-benar tajam jika itu membahas mereka semua."

"Kau seharusnya menyadari itu sebelum melakukan itu semua, Shoukaku." ujar Viltus

"Tch..."

"..."

"Daripada itu apakah kau tahu yang terjadi pada..."

"Aku tahu. Aku mendengar semuanya dari seluruh anggota kruku dan juga Laksamana Muda Yoshida." sela Viltus

Shoukaku melihat sebentar ke arah Viltus dan langsung membuat wajah jijik. Viltus langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

"Aku sangat mengerti apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu, Shoukaku."

"..."

"Namun, sebaiknya dirimu memperbaiki tabiatmu."

"Apa maksud..."

"Diriku masih dapat mentolerir atas semua kejadian ini. Namun, tidak dengan semua anggota kruku. Jika dirimu membuat masalah lagi, aku tidak menjamin keamananmu." ujar Viltus

"Huh ? Maksudmu gadis dari Russia yang..."

"Aku tidak mengada-ngada pada saat berkata Anastasia dapat menghabisi Abyssal. Dia itu memang sangat menakutkan..."

"..."

Shoukaku langsung terdiam dan kemudian berjalan keluar. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruangan tersebut, Viltus berkata,

"Jika kau mengarahkan amarahmu kepada Taihou... Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kali ini."

"..."

"Aku benar-benar serius, Shoukaku." ujar Viltus sembari menutup matanya

Zuikaku langsung terdiam pada saat mendengar Viltus berkata demikian. Ia sangat khawatir jika Shoukaku akan melakukan sesuatu terhadap Taihou tanpa memperdulikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus. Shoukaku melihat ke arah Viltus dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Houshou yang melihat itu langsung menghela nafas dan bertanya,

"Kau yakin Shoukaku tidak akan melakukan apapun ?"

"Tenang saja... Itu adalah peringatan yang diberikan langsung oleh diriku." jawab Viltus

"Namun, bagaimana jika Shoukaku-nee..." tanya Zuikaku yang langsung disela oleh Viltus,

"Maka... Aku akan menghukumnya."

Semuanya melihat wajah dingin yang ditunjukkan oleh Viltus dan langsung terdiam karena melihat warna mata Viltus yang berubah menjadi merah selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali menjadi biru. Viltus kemudian tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Daripada kita membicarakan hal ini... Bagaimana jika kalian menceritakan lebih jauh lagi apa saja yang dilakukan oleh Hayate atau Shiro-nee selama kalian semua di sini ? Aku yakin pasti kalian memiliki banyak hal yang dapat diceritakan kepadaku."

Semuanya terdiam sebentar dan melihat satu sama lain. Mereka semua mengangguk dan langsung menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi selama di Kure ini.

* * *

Mereka semua bercerita hingga akhirnya Houshou bertanya kepada mereka semua,

"Apakah kalian ingin makan sesuatu ?"

Viltus melihat ke arah jam di dinding dan ia baru menyadari dirinya sudah cukup lama di ruangan tersebut. Ia melihat semuanya meminta untuk dibuatkan makanan berkuah untuk malam yang dingin tersebut. Ia tersenyum dan kemudian langsung berdiri dan berkata,

"Diriku akan membantu dirimu, Houshou."

"Eh ? Tidak perlu. Kau istirahat saja." ujar Houshou

"Ayolah. Diriku sudah lama tidak memasak. Rasanya rindu sekali kembali ke dapur." ujar Viltus

Houshou melihat ke arah Viltus sebentar dan kemudian menghela nafas. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Silakan saja."

Viltus langsung tersenyum dan kemudian keluar dari kotatsu tersebut. Ia kemudian mengikuti Houshou ke arah dapur untuk membantunya membuat makanan. Houshou langsung memberi instruksi kepada Viltus untuk memotong beberapa bahan makanan di sana. Dan pada saat Viltus memotong bahan makanan tersebut, Houshou bertanya kepada Viltus,

"Aku bertanya-tanya... Mengapa dirimu tidak langsung mendatangi Taihou saja sekarang."

"..."

"Kau mengetahui mengenai fakta bahwa dirinya ada di sini. Di tempat yang jauh dari Ichijo-san. Lalu, mengapa dirimu masih menahan diri untuk tidak bertemu dengan dirinya ?" tanya Houshou kembali

"Aku memiliki beberapa alasan... Namun, karena alasan itu diriku dimarahi oleh Yamashiro." ujar Viltus

"Huh ? Yamashiro memarahi dirimu ?" ujar Houshou dengan wajah terkejut

"Iya. Aku pun terkejut pada saat dirinya berkata seperti itu." ujar Viltus

Houshou terdiam sebentar dan kemudian langsung berhenti mengerjakan apa yang ada di depannya. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah Viltus. Viltus menyadari hal tersebut dan langsung terdiam. Houshou kemudian berkata,

"Aku ingat... Pada saat dirimu mendatangi Aoba pada saat dirinya kehilangan pria yang ia cintai dahulu."

"..."

"Kau mampu melakukannya... Kau mampu membuat semuanya kembali terangkat semangatnya." lanjut Houshou

"Itu..."

"Dan dirimu pun yang mengubah beberapa dari kami selama di Yokosuka. Tidak... Tidak hanya dirimu, namun Taihou pun demikian. Kalianlah yang mengubah beberapa dari kami di Yokosuka ini."

"..."

"Maka dari itu... Melihat dirimu dan Taihou yang terlihat sangat menderita itu sangat menyakitkan."

"..."

"Jadi... Maukah kau bertemu dengan Taihou ? Kau tidak perlu memikirkan apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu saat ini... Jika kau membiarkan itu mengambil alih dirimu, semuanya akan sia-sia." ujar Houshou

Viltus kemudian tertawa kecil pada saat Houshou berkata demikian. Ia kemudian melanjutkan memotong bahan makanan di hadapannya. Houshou sangat terkejut melihat reaksi dari Viltus dan dengan sedikit kecewa ia melanjutkan membuat makanan. Namun, pada saat Houshou akan melanjutkannya, Viltus berkata,

"Aku akan menemui dirinya. Aku sudah memutuskan itu semenjak Yamashiro sedikit memarahi diriku."

"Eh ?"

"Maka dari itu... Aku sedang mempersiapkan diriku untuk bertemu dengan dirinya. Aku yakin dirinya akan sangat terkejut melihat diriku." ujar Viltus

"..."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Houshou-san. Aku akan menemui dirinya nanti." ujar Viltus sembari tersenyum

Houshou langsung tersenyum tipis dan melanjutkan membuat makanan untuk Gadis Kapal yang menunggu makanan buatan mereka berdua di kotatsu. Setelah makanan tersebut selesai, Houshou langsung menyiapkan nampan. Viltus sendiri langsung menaruh beberapa di nampan, hingga akhirnya Houshou menyerahkan satu nampan kepada dirinya. Viltus, yang melihat Houshou, langsung terdiam melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Houshou. Houshou kemudian berkata,

"Kamarnya berada di lantai dua. Dia berada di ujung barat dari gedung ini. Jika dirimu menaiki tangga di kiri sini, kau tinggal belok ke arah kiri saja setelah naik satu tingkat."

"..."

"Kau akan menemuinya, benar ?" tanya Houshou kemudian

"Iya. Aku akan menemui dirinya." ujar Viltus

"Baguslah. Semoga kalian dapat bahagia bertemu satu sama lain." ujar Houshou

"Terima kasih banyak, Houshou." ujar Viltus

Viltus meninggalkan dapur tersebut sembari membawa satu nampan tersebut. Sementara, Houshou membawa nampan lain ke arah kotatsu. Viltus sempat mendengar pertanyaan dari Aoba yang mencari Viltus yang kemudian langsung dijawab oleh Houshou mengenai apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Viltus. Viltus tersenyum sedikit dan kemudian meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

* * *

Viltus sudah sampai di lantai kedua dan mulai berjalan ke arah ruangan milik Taihou. Dan sepanjang perjalanan tersebut, ia memikirkan berbagai hal yang akan ia bicarakan dengan Taihou. Namun, yang paling ia khawatirkan adalah Taihou yang akan menjauhi dirinya. Atau bahkan lebih buruk lagi, ingatannya dihapus agar Taihou tidak mengenali dirinya.

Namun, ia ingat semua Gadis Kapal di Kure mengenali dirinya. Tetapi, itu tidak menutup kemungkinan hal tersebut terjadi. Viltus berhenti sebentar dan kemudian berkata,

"Bagaimana jika dia benar-benar tidak ingat dengan diriku ?"

Viltus terdiam sebentar dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Jika demikian... Aku akan mengajari dirinya kembali. Aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta kembali pada diriku."

Ia kemudian kembali berjalan dan kali ini di kepalanya bertanya,

"Bagaimana jika dirinya membenci dirimu karena tindakanmu saat itu ?"

Viltus langsung berhenti dan ia terlihat tidak yakin. Namun, ia kemudian ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Yamashiro sebelumnya yang mengatakan bahwa Taihou sangat menderita dan melanjutkan bahwa hanya Viltus yang dapat membantu Taihou. Ia percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yamashiro dan terus berjalan.

Selama dirinya berjalan, ia mendengar dirinya yang berusaha untuk tidak menemui Taihou. Namun, dirinya benar-benar sudah memiliki tekad yang bulat untuk menemui Taihou. Hingga akhirnya ia tiba di depan pintu kamar dengan nama Taihou di sana.

Ia langsung menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian mengetuk pintu kamar Taihou. Ia sama sekali tidak mendengar jawaban sedikit pun dari dalam. Ia menunggu selama beberapa saat dan kemudian mengetuk pintu tersebut kembali. Dan kali ini, ia mendengar suara seseorang yang berjalan ke arah pintu sembari berkata,

"Ah... Tunggu sebentar..."

Suara dari seseorang yang sudah lama tidak ia temui. Setelah itu, ia mendengar suara kunci pintu yang diputar dan setelah itu pintu pun terbuka. Di sana, Viltus dapat melihat seorang wanita yang terkejut melihat dirinya. Seorang wanita dengan rambut coklat yang sangat ia rindukan. Taihou melihat ke arah Viltus dengan wajah terkejut. Viltus tersenyum, mengangkat nampannya dan kemudian berkata,

"Ah... Diriku membawakan dirimu..."

Mendadak Taihou langsung memeluk Viltus dan membuat nampan yang dipegang oleh Viltus terjatuh. Viltus terdiam sebentar dan dapat merasakan Taihou yang mulai bergetar. Ia pun merasakan Taihou yang mengusap wajahnya ke dada Viltus. Ia kemudian langsung memeluk Taihou dan kemudian mengelus kepala Taihou. Ia tahu, Taihou sangat menderita selama kejadian ini, terutama selama mereka berdua terpisah satu sama lain. Namun, sekarang mereka sudah bertemu kembali dan meluapkan rasa rindu mereka kepada satu sama lain.

* * *

Viltus sekarang sudah di dalam kamar Taihou dan duduk di kasurnya. Taihou sendiri duduk di sebelah Viltus dan bersandar di bahu Viltus. Viltus yang memulai lebih dahulu,

"Taihou..."

"..."

"Maafkan aku... Atas kejadian sebelumnya." ujar Viltus

"..."

"Jika saja... Diriku tidak melakukan hal tersebut..."

"Sudahlah, Viltus. Tidak ada gunanya dirimu menyesali hal tersebut. Apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, biarlah terjadi di masa lalu." ujar Taihou

"..."

"Lagipula, diriku pun salah telah membuat keputusan tersebut."

Setelah Taihou berkata demikian, mereka berdua terdiam. Mereka sama sekali tidak dapat mengucapkan apa yang ada di dalam kepala mereka karena semuanya terlalu banyak. Rasa rindu mereka dan rasa bersalah mereka kepada satu sama lain yang menyebabkan hal tersebut. Walaupun demikian, mereka berdua mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam kepala masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya, Viltus berkata,

"Itu semua karena kita berdua yang salah dalam membuat keputusan."

"Kau benar..." ujar Taihou

"Walaupun demikian... Diriku benar-benar kembali. Kembali bersama kalian semua." ujar Viltus

"Namun, tetap saja... Dirimu tidak menepati janjimu kepadaku." ujar Taihou dengan wajah kesal

"Ahahahahaha... Kau ada benarnya." ujar Viltus

Namun, kemudian mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Hingga akhirnya, Taihou bersin karena rasa di dingin di dalam ruangan tersebut. Viltus yang melihat itu langsung mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya, yang kemudian langsung menarik Taihou ke dalam selimut tersebut. Taihou sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Viltus. Tanpa sempat Taihou berkata apapun, Viltus langsung memeluknya dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku benar-benar merindukan dirimu, Taihou. Selama diriku terpisah dari dirimu, entah mengapa semuanya terasa berbeda."

"Aku tahu..." ujar Taihou

"..."

"Dan kau tahu... Aku merasa sangat bersalah selama dirimu tidak sadarakan diri dahulu. Namun, pada saat melihat dirimu sekarang, aku merasa sangat bahagia."

"Aku pun demikian." ujar Viltus

"Pada saat diriku dipindahkan kemari, aku mengira tidak akan menemui dirimu lagi... Tetapi, sepertinya diriku salah..." ujar Taihou

"Begitu pula dengan diriku..." ujar Viltus

"Namun, diriku bertanya-tanya... Apakah diriku benar-benar pantas untuk dirimu ? Apakah aku pantas mengisi lubang di dalam hatimu ? Setelah semua kejadian ini... Diriku merasa..." ujar Taihou yang mulai sedikit menangis.

Viltus dapat merasakan air mata dari Taihou dan langsung menyekanya. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Kau memang pantas menjadi pasanganku. Aku tidak peduli dengan hal lain. Itu semua karena... Dirimulah yang kucintai."

Taihou yang melihat itu langsung tersenyum sembari menangis dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Viltus. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Berjanjilah kepadaku untuk tidak akan melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti itu lagi."

"Tentu saja..." ujar Viltus

Viltus memeluk Taihou dengan erat dan Taihou semakin tersenyum karena dapat merasakan kembali Viltus yang sudah tidak ia temui selama beberapa bulan. Hingga akhirnya, Taihou berkata,

"Viltus... Maukah kau menemaniku hari ini ?"

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin mendengar semuanya darimu." ujar Viltus

"Terima kasih."

* * *

Houshou dan Aoba berjalan ke arah kamar Taihou karena waktu sudah malam. Pada saat mereka hampir sampai di depan kamar Taihou, mereka berdua melihat nampan yang jatuh di depan kamar tersebut. Aoba terkejut dan bermaksud berlari ke sana. Namun, dirinya ditahan oleh Houshou yang berkata,

"Aoba, sebaiknya dirimu membiarkan mereka berdua saja dahulu."

"Eh ? Apakah kau tidak khawatir jika mereka berdua bertengkar ?" tanya Aoba

"Tidak... Aku percaya mereka tidak akan bertengkar." ujar Houshou

Houshou kemudian mengajak Aoba untuk turun sembari berkata,

"Kau tidak ingin menganggu saat-saat seperti ini, kan ?"

"Ah... Aoba tidak akan menganggu." ujar Aoba

"Aku akan memarahi mereka besok. Sebaiknya kau istirahat sekarang, Aoba. Aku yakin Okada-san akan meminta laporan dari dirimu."

"Ah... Baik !"

Aoba kemudian turun lebih dahulu dari Houshou. Houshou kemudian melihat kembali ke arah kamar Taihou dan tersenyum. Setelah itu, ia langsung turun ke bawah menyusul Aoba. Sementara itu, di dalam kamar Taihou. Viltus dan Taihou sudah tertidur sembari memeluk satu sama lain di bawah selimut. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat bahagia karena kembali bertemu satu sama lain. Dan sekarang, mereka menantikan kisah baru mereka di tempat baru ini. Bersama-sama.


	37. Restrain

**Chapter 36**

 **Restrain**

* * *

"Uuuhhhh... Noshiro-chan, Yahagi-chan... Aku takut"

Itulah yang diungkapkan oleh Agano kepada Noshiro dan Yahagi setelah cedera parah paska operasi kecil mereka sebelumnya. Pada saat itu yang memimpin jalannya operasi tersebut bukanlah Laksamana mereka, Viltus Amarov, melainkan salah satu krunya Frederich Willhelmson.

Sebenarnya setelah sampai di dermaga, Frederich berkata bahwa dirinya yang akan bertanggunjawab atask kejadian ini. Tetapi hingga saat ini, belum ada sedikit pun laporan dari Frederich. Hal tersebut membuat Agano sangat khawatir Viltus akan memarahi dirinya.

"Itu salahmu sendiri tidak fokus pada saat operasi saat itu." ujar Yahagi

"Aku tahu... Uuuuhhhh..." balas Agano

Mereka bertiga berjalan ke arah ruangan Viltus untuk melapor dan melewati seorang pria. Pria tersebut berhenti sebentar dan melihat ke arah ketiga Gadis Kapal tersebut. Setelah itu, ia berkata,

"Sepertinya operasi tersebut gagal, ya ?"

"Ah... Kapten Okada !" balas mereka bertiga sembari memberi hormat kepada pria tersebut.

Pria tersebut adalah Kapten Okada Hayate, pemimpin dari Polisi Militer di Markas Angkatan Laut Kure. Ia merupakan salah satu staff yang dipilih langsung oleh Yanagi Shiro dalam rangka membangun Kure dan akhirnya dipilih oleh Polisi Militer di Yokosuka untuk menjadi pemimpin di sana.

Jika membicarakan mengenai Polisi Militer, semuanya melihat mereka merupakan orang yang paling disiplin dengan peraturan dan juga sangat menakutkan bila ada yang melanggar. Namun, itu berbeda dengan di Kure. Mereka semua terlihat cukup ramah, walaupun terkadang mereka masih menakutkan bila ada yang melanggar.

Hayate memperhatikan pakaian Agano yang sedikit robek dan kemudian melepas jaket polisi militernya. Ia kemudian memberikan jaket tersebut kepada Agano untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang terlihat dengan jelas. Hayate kemudian berkata,

"Setidaknya itu dapat menutupi tubuhmu pada saat memberi laporan kepada Viltus."

"Terima kasih banyak, Kapten Okada." balas Agano

"Bukan masalah."

"Kapten Okada, jika boleh tahu apakah Laksamana Amarov ada di dalam ruangannya ?" tanya Yahagi

"Beberapa menit yang lalu diriku melihat dirinya di dalam ruangannya dan terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Kapten Kouga dan Laksamana Yanagi. Mungkin mereka sudah selesai sekarang."

"Terima kasih banyak atas informasinya, Kapten Okada."

Yahagi, Noshiro dan Agano langsung pamit dan kemudian berjalan ke arah ruangan Viltus. Hayate memperhatikan mereka bertiga dan kembali berjalan. Saat ini, sudah satu bulan berlalu semenjak kelompok Viltus mulai bekerja di Kure dan selama itu dirinya melihat sesuatu yang berubah dari suasana di Kure. Suasana layaknya keluarga yang dipancarkan oleh Viltus kepada seluruh Gadis Kapal di Kure.

Hayate tersenyum sedikit dan kemudian berkata,

"Sepertinya... Kau benar-benar berhasil mengubah dirinya Kimura."

Tidak berapa lama, salah satu staffnya menghampiri dirinya dan memberi laporan mengenai satu kejadian di Kure yang baru saja terjadi.

* * *

Di dalam ruangan Viltus

Viltus sudah bertemu dengan Frederich yang melapor hasil operasinya dan juga Haruto dengan Shiro yang memberitahukan langkah selanjutnya. Ia memperhatikan dokumen di hadapannya sebentar dan kemudian meminun teh yang dihidangkan oleh Taihou yang sedang membaca buku di sofa di dekat mejanya.

Setelah menaruh gelasnya, ia tersenyum sebentar dan kemudian berteriak,

"Kenapa diriku menerima ini semua tadi ?!"

Taihou sedikit terkejut pada saat mendengar Viltus berteriak seperti itu dan kemudian hanya tertawa saja. Ia kemudian berdiri dan memeluk Viltus dari belakang sembari berkata,

"Tadi yang berkata akan melakukannya siapa ?"

"Uuuh... Diriku..." jawab Viltus

"Maka dari itu, jangan mengeluh seperti itu."

"Aku tahu..."

Taihou melihat ke arah wajah dari Viltus dan kemudian berkata,

"Jika kau selesai, aku akan memberikanmu hadiah."

"Huh ? Apakah itu ?" tanya Viltus

"Rahasia... Jadi, selesaikan tugasmu dahulu."

"Baiklah jika demikian..."

Viltus kembali memperhatikan seluruh dokumen tersebut dengan seksama, sementara Taihou mengambil gelas milik Viltus dan mengisinya kembali. Tidak berapa lama, mereka berdua mendengar ketukan pintu.

Viltus langsung mengambil topi laksamana miliknya, sementara itu Taihou berdiri di sebelahnya sembari tersenyum ke arah Viltus. Viltus langsung melihat ke arah pintu dan berkata,

"Kalian diijinkan untuk masuk."

Pintu terbuka dan di sana berdiri Yahagi, Noshiro, dan Agano. Memberi hormat kepada Viltus yang dibalas olehnya. Viltus memperhatikan mereka bertiga dan kemudian melihat jaket yang dikenakan oleh Agano. Ia diam sebentar dan kemudian mengambil sebuah buku. Setelah itu, ia berkata,

"Baiklah, berikan laporan kalian."

"Baik." balas Noshiro

Noshiro kemudian memberitahukan hasil operasi kecil mereka. Mereka melakukan penyisiran dengan jarak 500 km dari Kure dan menemukan satu divisi Abyssal yang berisi empat Kapal Perusak kelas I dan juga dua Kapal Penjelajah Ringan. Mereka melakukan penyerangan ke arah Abyssal tersebut dan menenggalamkan mereka ditambah dengan dua Kapal Selam Abyssal yang berusaha mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Catatan tambahan yang diterima oleh Viltus adalah mereka menggunakan setidaknya enam belas torpedo dan menggunakan setengah dari peluru mereka untuk pertempuran kecil tersebut. Dan korban paling besar dari pertempuran tersebut adalah Agano yang cedera parah.

Viltus memperhatikan dokumen yang diberikan oleh Frederich sebentar dan mengeceknya dengan apa yang dilaporkan oleh Noshiro. Ia mengangguk sebentar dan kemudian bertanya kepada Agano,

"Jika boleh tahu, mengapa dirimu dapat cedera parah ?"

"Mengenai itu..." jawab Agano kurang yakin

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Beritahukan saja diriku alasannya kenapa agar diriku dapat mengubah kompisisinya pada saat operasi selanjutnya."

"Ummm... Itu karena diriku tidak terlalu fokus." jawab Agano

"Tidak fokus ?"

"Iya. Dikarenakan adanya kapal selam yang mendadak muncul, diriku tidak menyadari hal tersebut."

Viltus memperhatikan dokumen yang diberikan oleh Frederich dan itu sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Agano. Kedua Kapal Selam Abyssal tersebut mendadak muncul dari sonar yang ditangkap oleh Anastasia.

Viltus melihat sebentar ke arah Agano dan kemudian berkata,

"Itu bukan salahmu. Diriku sama sekali tidak memperkirakan Kapal Selam akan berada di daerah tersebut."

"Eh ?"

"Seharusnya diriku menyiapkan setidaknya empat Kapal Perusak untuk menemani kalian, bukannya dua saja. Ini dapat menjadi pembelajaran untukku." lanjut Viltus

"..."

"Sebaiknya dirimu sekarang pergi menemui mekanik atau Elisa."

"Ah... Baik."

Mereka bertiga melihat satu sama lain dan kemudian langsung memberi hormat. Tepat sebelum keluar, Viltus bertanya kepada Agano,

"Jika boleh tahu, siapakah yang memberikan jaket tersebut ?"

"Ah... Ini... Yang memberikannya Kapten Okada." jawab Agano

"Huh ? Hayate ?"

"Iya."

Viltus diam sebentar dan langsung tersenyum. Ia kemudian membiarkan mereka bertiga untuk menemui Elisa. Sementara itu, Taihou melihat ke arah Viltus dan bertanya,

"Ada apa, Viltus ? Kau terlihat cukup senang."

"Begitukah ?"

"Iya. Aku dapat melihatnya dari dirimu yang tersenyum seperti itu."

"Ahahahahaha."

"Viltus..." ujar Taihou sembari menatap tajam ke arah Viltus

"Maaf... Maaf... Hanya saja diriku cukup senang dirinya pun dapat berubah."

"Eh ?"

"Atau mungkin dirinya masih dihantui oleh hal tersebut. Entahlah."

Taihou melihat Viltus yang tersenyum kecil sembari melihat ke arah pintu dan kemudian langsung kembali mengerjakan dokumennya. Taihou hanya dapat menghela nafas saja dan ia kembali duduk di sofa untuk melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

* * *

Setelah selesai semuanya, Viltus dan Taihou keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan berjalan bersama ke arah kantin. Taihou berkata bahwa dirinya harus menunggu kembali untuk menerima hadiahnya. Viltus sendiri hanya tersenyum saja pada saat mendengar hal tersebut.

Tidak berapa lama, dirinya melihat Hayate yang sedang memperhatikan staff di Kure yang sedang dilatih oleh Anastasia dan juga Shiro. Viltus langsung berjalan ke arah Hayate dan memanggilnya,

"Hayate !"

"Huh ? Kazuki ?" balas Hayate

"Memperhatikan anak buahmu yang sedang berlatih ?"

"Iya."

Viltus kemudian berhenti di sebelah Hayate bersama dengan Taihou dan memperhatikan latihan mereka. Hayate kemudian berkata,

"Daripada disebut sebagai latihan, ini lebih ke arah hukuman."

"Apa yang kau harapkan dengan meminta Anastasia dan Shiro untuk menjadi pelatih mereka ?" tanya Viltus

"Kau ada benarnya, Kazuki." jawab Hayate sembari menutup matanya

"Ahahahahaha..."

"Tetapi, kenapa Anastasia-san dan Shiro-nee yang terpilih untuk menjadi pelatih mereka ?" tanya Taihou

"Karena mereka yang paling ahli dalam urusan ini." jawab Hayate

Viltus langsung melihat ke arah Hayate dan kemudian berkata,

"Entah mengapa... Kita sebagai pria seperti kalah dengan mereka..."

"Aku tidak ingin memberi komentar lebih lanjut lagi dengan fakta bahwa Gadis Kapal yang berjuang di lini depan..." jawab Hayate

"..."

Hayate dan Viltus langsung melihat satu sama lain dan itu membuat Taihou bingung. Setelah itu, Hayate langsung merenggangkan badannya sedikit dan berkata,

"Kau tahu... Diriku sudah lama tidak melakukan sesuatu..."

"Huh ? Jangan bilang dirimu sudah lama tidak melakukan olah raga bela diri lagi ?" ujar Viltus

"Iya..."

"Kenapa ? Apa karena usia sudah memakan tubuhmu ? Ahahahahahaha."

"..."

"Ada apa, Hayate ?" tanya Viltus sedikit mengejek Hayate

"Tidak apa-apa... Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja apa ?"

"Hingga hari ini diriku tidak menemukan lawan sepadan untuk latih tandingku..."

"Kebetulan sekali diriku sedang lowong." ujar Viltus sembari merenggangkan badannya

"Bagaimana jika kita berlatih tanding sekarang ?"

"Boleh saja. Aku ingin melihat seberapa lemahnya dirimu sekarang."

Viltus dan Hayate tersenyum satu sama lain dan kemudian langsung berjalan. Sebelum berjalan, Viltus berkata bahwa Taihou tidak perlu khawatir mengenai hal tersebut. Tetapi, Taihou yang melihat itu sedikit panik dan khawatir, sehingga setelah kedua pria tersebut pergi, ia langsung berlari ke arah Shiro yang sedang melatih seluruh polisi militer di Kure.

* * *

Hayate dan Viltus beristirahat sebentar setelah mereka berlatih tanding. Daripada disebut sebagai latih tanding, mereka bertengkar satu sama lain untuk meluangkan rasa rindu atau kesal mereka ke satu sama lain. Jika saja Shiro tidak datang, pasti keadaan akan semakin kacau.

Hayate langsung mengeluarkan kotak rokoknya dan kemudian mengambil satu batang. Viltus melihat hal tersebut dan terdiam saja. Hayate kemudian menyalakan rokok tersebut dan bertanya kepada Viltus,

"Pada akhirnya dirimu pun dapat melepasnya, ya ?"

Viltus yang mendengar itu dari Hayate langsung melihat ke arah dirinya. Ia sangat terkejut mendadak Hayate mengangkat masalah tersebut secara tiba-tiba. Hayate tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Kazuki, selama ini diriku mengira dirimu akan dihantui oleh hal tersebut dan tidak pernah dapat maju."

"..."

"Terutama setelah mendengar dirimu mendaftar untuk menjadi seorang Laksamana, seperti melanjutkan impian dari Kaede."

"Mengenai itu..."

"Diriku mengira dirimu masih terikat dengan Kaede karena bergabung dengan Angkatan Laut. Namun, sepertinya kau berubah setelah masuk ke dalam sini."

"Dapat dikatakan demikian."

"Apakah ini semua karena Gadis Kapal tersebut ?"

"Kau sudah mengetahui jawabannya... Untuk apa dirimu bertanya kembali pada diriku ?"

"Ahahahaha... Kau ada benarnya sih."

Hayate tersenyum sebentar dan kemudian bertanya kepada Viltus,

"Lalu... Bagaimana kabar dari Noguchi-san ?"

"Berdasarkan dari berita yang kudengar, dirinya meninggal karena serangan dari Abyssal di daerah Jepang." jawab Viltus

"Eh ? Sangat disayangkan..."

"Ya. Sangat disayangkan dari kita berempat dahulu sekarang menjadi hanya kita berdua saja."

Viltus melihat Agano yang baru saja lewat bersama dengan Akatsuki dan Hibiki. Ia tersenyum sebentar dan kemudian berkata,

"Namun, diriku pun tidak menyangka dirimu pun dapat melepaskan dirinya."

"Apa maksudmu ? Aku sudah melepas kepergiannya dari dahulu."

"..."

"Aku bukan dirimu yang terpuruk dalam waktu lama setelah kejadian tersebut."

Viltus memperhatikan Hayate yang kembali menghirup rokoknya dan kemudian berkata,

"Itu semua mudah..."

"Aku tahu... Kau kehilangan ibumu dan juga adikmu... Lalu kehilangan Kaede." lanjut Hayate

"Tepat sekali... Dan kau tahu... Pada saat Kaede meninggal, aku melihat dirimu yang sedikit menjauh dariku dan Makoto. Aku tahu kau kesal pada diriku."

"Ya. Aku menuduh dirimu membunuh dirinya. Dapat dikatakan dirikulah yang paling depan dalam urusan ini."

"Aku tahu... Karena kau pun mencintai Kaede, benar ?"

Hayate melihat ke arah Viltus yang menutup matanya pada saat berkata seperti itu. Hayate hanya diam saja dan kemudian melihat ke arah kemudian berkata,

"Namun, sepertinya diriku salah."

"Eh ?"

"Kau belum dapat melepasnya."

"Aku sudah..."

"Kau masih terbelunggu dengan hal tersebut, benar ?"

"Tidak... Aku..."

"Aku mengetahui... Eh !?"

Viltus melihat ke depannya dan kerah bajunya ditarik oleh Hayate. Ia dapat melihat wajah marah dari Hayate dan mendengar dirinya berkata,

"Aku sudah dapat melepasnya ! Aku berbeda dengan dirimu !"

"..."

"Apa yang..."

"Jika kau benar-benar sudah melepasnya... Mengapa..."

"Eh..."

Viltus langsung mencengkram rokok milik Hayate yang masih menyala. Hayate sangat terkejut karena Viltus sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit setelah menggenggam rokok tersebut. Viltus langsung melanjutkan,

"Mengapa dirimu mempercepat kematianmu sendiri secara perlahan seperti ini ?"

"..."

"Kau berkata bahwa dirimu sudah dapat melepasnya, tetapi kenyataannya tidak."

"Aku..."

"Ya... Kau mengatakan itu... Tetapi, tubuh dan pikiranmu berkata lain."

Viltus langsung melepas tangannya dan membiarkan rokok tersebu terjatuh ke tanah. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Jika dirimu sudah dapat melepaskan dirinya, seharusnya dirimu tidak membunuh dirimu secara perlahan seperti itu."

"..."

Viltus melihat ke arah Hayate dan merasakan Hayate melepas cengkramannya. Hayate langsung menghela nafas dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka... Dirimulah yang mengatakan hal tersebut kepada diriku."

"Begitukah ?" balas Viltus sedikit mengejek Hayate

Hayate sendiri hanya tersenyum saja pada saat mendengar balasan dari Viltus. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Kazuki, apa yang menyebabkan dirimu tertarik terhadap Taihou ? Apakah karena dia menyerupai Kaede ?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu ?"

"Diriku penasaran saja."

"Mungkin dapat dikatakan seperti itu. Dia terlihat seperti Kaede. Bahkan Taihou pun memiliki sifat yang menyerupai Kaede."

"Apa kau bermaksud untuk..."

"Tidak. Taihou adalah Taihou. Aku tidak ingin mengubahnya menjadi Kaede. Mereka adalah orang yang berbeda, hanya kebetulan saja mereka memiliki penampilan yang sama."

Hayate melihat ke arah Viltus sebentar dan langsung terdiam. Ia tahu, bahkan Viltus pun masih terikat dengan hal tersebut walaupun disembunyikan. Ia langsung tertawa keras dan berkata,

"Kau pun sama saja..."

"Tetapi, diriku berbeda dengan dirimu. Aku sudah tidak ingin membunuh diriku untuk menemui dirinya." balas Viltus

"Sudah ? Tunggu... Kau bermaksud untuk..."

"Sebelum diriku bertemu dengan Taihou, sudah berkali-kali diriku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri. Semua memori tersebut dan fakta terkait ayahku... Benar-benar menjadi beban bagi diriku."

"..."

"Tetapi, setelah bertemu dengan Taihou dan juga seluruh Gadis Kapal di Kure ini... Diriku merasakan bahwa mereka masih membutuhkan diriku. Dan aku pun membutuhkan mereka semua untuk maju."

Hayate langsung tersenyum pada saat mendengar hal tersebut. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Sudahlah... Tidak ada gunanya membahas masalah ini kembali."

"..."

"Ah... Salah... Diriku yang salah membuka masalah ini."

"Hei, Hayate..."

"Ada apa, Kazuki ?"

"Jika kau memiliki masalah lain, katakan saja kepada diriku atau salah satu kruku... Atau jika kau berani kepada Shiro. Kami pasti akan membantu dirimu."

Hayate hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus. Setelah itu, ia berjalan meninggalkan Viltus dikarenakan dirinya memiliki tugas lain yang harus dikerjakan. Setelah cukup jauh dari Viltus ia langsung bergumam,

"Apa yang dikatakan olehnya memang benar... Aku masih belum dapat melupakan Kaede."

Ia langsung mengeluarkan dua lembar foto dari dalam kantung celananya. Dua foto yang sama. Di sana terdapat seorang gadis dengan rambut putih panjang dan mengenakan kacamata yang terlihat panik dan juga seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat pendek yang berusaha melerai pertengkaran dua pria di belakangnya.

Hayate langsung tersenyum melihat foto usang tersebut dan kemudian menaruhnya kembali ke kantung celananya dan kemudian mengeluarkan bungkus rokoknya. Ia langsung melihatnya sebentar dan melemparnya ke arah tong sampah. Ia langsung berkata,

"Aku salah... Kau benar-benar sudah berubah. Berubah menjadi seseorang yang dapat menyelamatkan orang lain... Tetapi, apakah itu dapat menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri, Kazuki ? Entahlah... Aku akan melihatnya nanti..."

* * *

Keesokan paginya.

Hayate berjalan di lorong gedung administrasi dan bertemu dengan Viltus yang baru saja melapor kepada Shiro. Hayate langsung memanggilnya,

"Kazuki !"

"Huh ? Oh... Hayate... Tumben sekali dirimu berkeliaran di sekitar sini." balas Viltus

"Aku sedang melakukan patroli jika ada staff yang mangkir..."

"Dan kau akan mengancam mereka dengan katana yang kau bawa ?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kau merupakan salah satu orang yang tidak ingin kuhadapi mengetahui cara bekerjamu."

"Ahahahahahaha... Begitukah ?"

"Tetapi, apakah kau sudah bekerja dengan benar ? Haruto masih saja kabur..."

"Dia sulit ditangkap mengerti."

Viltus hanya tersenyum saja dan mulai berjalan. Hayate kemudian mengikuti Viltus dari belakang dan berkata,

"Oh..."

"Ada apa ?"

"Apakah nanti malam dirimu kosong ?"

"Dapat dikatakan demikian... Jika mereka tidak melakukan pengecekan ke kamarku sih..." jawab Viltus

"Mereka ?"

"Anggota divisiku..."

"Oh..."

"Jadi... Ada apa ?"

"Kami dari polisi militer akan melakukan acara minum-minum, jika kau tertarik kau dapat datang..."

"Sepertinya itu jebakan..."

"Ada vodka di sana."

"Biarkan diriku masuk." jawab Viltus dengan cepat

Hayate tertawa mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus. Tidak berapa lama, mereka berdua mendengar beberapa Gadis Kapal yang berbisik satu sama lain. Viltus memperhatikan mereka dan mengetahui Viltus melihat mereka, mereka langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Viltus dapat melihat wajah mereka yang merah akan sesuatu dan menyadari sesuatu.

Ia langsung mempercepat langkahnya dan sampai di depan pintu kantornya. Ia langsung membuka pintunya dan melihat Taihou, Yamashiro, Fusou, Shigure, dan Furutaka yang sedang membaca koran dengan wajah merah dan panik pada saat Viltus sudah di sana. Viltus langsung berjalan ke dekat Taihou dan berkata,

"Sesuatu di koran, ya ?"

"Ah... Ini..." jawab Taihou

"Apakah diriku dapat melihatnya ?"

"Ah... Ummm..."

"Taihou ?"

"Tentu saja..."

Taihou memberikan korannya kepada Viltus, sementara Hayate sudah tiba di depan ruangan Viltus dan masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Ia dapat melihat tatapan dari Viltus yang berubah menjadi sangat dingin dan juga Taihou yang tertawa kecil. Hayate diam dahulu melihat ke arah Taihou dan kemudian bertanya kepada Viltus,

"Ka... Viltus, ada apa ?"

"Kau harus membaca ini." balas Viltus sembari memberikan koran kepada Hayate

Hayate membaca koran tersebut, sementara Viltus membuka salah satu kabinetnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah senapan dari sana. Hayate melihat ke arah Viltus dan bertanya,

"Kau tahu siapa yang membuat ini ?"

"Tentu saja..." jawab Viltus singkat

"Gadis Kapal ?"

"Iya..."

"Aku khawatir..."

"Elisa berkata bahwa bahkan serangan dari serangan kaliber kecil atau tebasan pedang tidak akan terlalu berpengaruh kepada mereka. Mereka hanya akan cedera parah saja. Cukup dikirim ke dock, maka semuanya kembali normal."

"Mendengar itu... Diriku cukup senang." ujar Hayate sembari menjatuhkan koran tersebut dan menyiapkan katananya.

Hayate dan Viltus tersenyum sadis dan kemudian Viltus berkata,

"Taihou... Aku pergi sebentar."

"Ah... Ba... Baik..." jawab Taihou

Taihou, Yamashiro, Fusou, Shigure, dan Furutaka terlihat sangat ketakutan pada saat melihat senyum dari Hayate dan Viltus yang baru saja keluar. Shigure langsung berkata,

"Taihou... Kau yakin semua akan baik-baik saja ?"

"Tenang saja... Mungkin." jawab Taihou

"Se... Sebaiknya kita mencari Aoba lebih dahulu... Aku khawatir." ujar Furutaka

"Iya... Sebaiknya kalian mencari Aoba dahulu. Diriku akan menunggu di sini." ujar Taihou

Keempat Gadis Kapal lainnya mengangguk dan kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Taihou melihat ke arah pintu dan mengingat wajah dari Viltus dan Hayate. Ia langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

"Setidaknya... Dia menjadi jauh lebih hidup dari biasanya... Ehehehehe."

Setelah berkata demikian, ia dapat mendengar suara teriakan dari Aoba dan langsung tertawa kembali.


End file.
